Broken Dreams
by onecelestialbeing
Summary: Post-Hogwarts, Hermione is the Potions Apprentice, and Severus is still Headmaster. If they don't hex each other first maybe they'll find comfort in one another.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: As usual I own nothing and make no money from this. Thanks again to my wonderful beta Grnkrystle and Tbird1965 for her discerning eye!_**

* * *

><p>"Severus, have you heard from Miss Granger?" McGonagall asked, nervously pacing back and forth in his office.<p>

"No. Since when did I become her keeper?" Severus replied without missing a beat. "Perhaps she's preoccupied with those halfwit friends of hers."

"Severus! The girl's mother died. And besides, I've sent an owl to Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter, and they've both said that they haven't seen her since the funeral."

The dour headmaster turned around in a whirl of black robes. "What would you like me to do, Minerva?" he asked sounding irritated. "Maybe the girl just needs some time to herself - understandably so."

"That might be the case, but at the very least Miss Granger responds whenever I owl her. Her last few messages weren't very concise which is strange for her. Also, I've sent Fionna with a letter over two hours ago and she still hasn't returned."

"Why not send one of the Golden Trio to check up on her? Or the young Miss Weasley? Aren't they chums?"

"Now you listen, Severus Snape!" McGonagall snapped, the feather on her hat wavering with her each movement. "You may be headmaster, but remember I've known you since you came up to my knee," She continued, puffed up with indignation. "It won't kill you to take a few minutes out of your hectic schedule to make sure everything is alright with the lass."

"I still don't understand why I need go," Snape replied.

"Because you're the headmaster!" McGonagall snapped exasperatedly, looking down at the man over her spectacles.

Sneering at the older woman, Severus barely blinked as he Apparated out of the school.

* * *

><p>Nighttime had nearly befallen when the headmaster found himself standing in front of the Granger residence. He immediately felt a slight spark as he made his way up the path. Snape found himself slightly impressed at the advance wards that had been placed on the house. Of course, he had no problems breaking through them.<p>

Wand withdrawn, he walked into the house, not sure what to expect. Hearing what sounded like low cooing, Snape cautiously walked through the dimly lit, yet immaculate, brightly furnished living room. A light was on around the bend, and he edged towards it, wand in front of him.

For the first time in a long time, Snape was thoroughly flummoxed at the sight before him.

Hermione Granger was perched over the kitchen island, her wand at her elbow and McGonagall's white owl standing in the middle, with the witch daintily feeding it what appeared to be crumbled up bread. She was barefoot, clad in tatty sweatpants and a rumpled grey tank top, her curls looking limp and hanging fluffily around her head like a broken halo.

"Oh, hello professor," she greeted offhandedly, barely casting a second glance at the irate man.

"Miss Granger," he said slowly. "Would you care to explain this?"

Hermione's dull amber eyes were still focused on the bright, white owl. Pushing more crumbs toward the bird, she seemed enthralled with its eating habits. "Professor McGonagall's owl is quite lovely, isn't she? She has such a lovely temperament…for an owl."

"That's not what I meant!" he growled, shoving his wand back into his inner pocket. "But I am curious to know why you're here feeding it instead of writing back to Minerva as she's expecting!"

Only part of his sentence seemed to make Hermione focus a bit more. "I'm feeding her because clearly she was hungry. I miss my cat, Crookshanks. Do you remember him?"

"Yes, the feline from hell. For the love of Circe girl, what's happened to you?"

"What do you mean, professor?"

"Miss Granger I-will you stop feeding the damn bird?" Grabbing the parchment with McGonagall's note that Fionna brought, Severus hastily scribbled a reply before bellowing "Out!" to the owl.

The pure white owl turned her head, and seemingly gave the man a reproachful look before spreading her wings and flying out the back window. Hermione cast a forlorn glance towards the dwindling bird, looking as if someone had just taken away her favorite toy.

"Was that necessary?"

"Miss Granger, do I look like some sort of nanny? McGonagall sent me to find out why the hell you haven't replied to her letters, or why your two golden boys haven't even heard from you."

"Ron and Harry claim they haven't heard from me? That's odd because I've barely gotten a letter from them. Even a Howler would shock me at this point."

Snape barely raised an eyebrow, almost curious enough to ask if they were on the outs with one another.

"They came for my mum's funeral, but even before then they've been too busy for me. I suppose Auror training doesn't afford them a lot of free time," Hermione continued. "Besides, I like being alone. There's no one to bother me, or take the mickey at me for wanting to read all day."

"I told Minerva that you were most likely taking some, much needed, personal time, but she insisted-"

"Of course, sitting here alone day in and day out, my mind tends to wander," Hermione droned on, unaware that she just cut Snape off mid-sentence. "I was so worried for my mother that I stayed away. I'd only just given her back her memories when I found out she was sick, can you believe it? And then the last few bloody weeks I have with her - she dies."

Severus stood silently in the doorway, listening to the usually articulate young woman prattle off sounding as if she had gone round the bend. Overly emotional people always made him uncomfortable, the sensation multiplied because he had no way to escape.

"It's ironic, isn't it?" Hermione said, distractedly brushing the crumb remnants from the counter and crossing the kitchen to dump them in the bin. "When I came back to Hogwarts, I wondered why you always hid in your office - although you were never actually social to begin with. But after having neighbors and everyone else traipsing in and out of this house, I thought I would go mad. They can't look me straight in the eye or talk to me without that pitying tone. As if I'm some milksop maiden that's going to break down every time I hear my mum's name."

Still quiet, Severus wondered if the babbling witch was going to need subduing. Brevity had never been Hermione's strong point, but she truly sounded like a raving lunatic even if he was in agreement with many of her sentiments.

"Miss Granger, enough," Severus cut in. "First, don't interrupt me. Second, you're going to be sick if you keep going like that, and believe me, I will not attempt to play Healer."

"What difference does it make?" Hermione all but shrieked, her eyes now brimming over with tears. "And why did you send the owl away? I could have used the company!"

Watching as the young witch become more hysterical by the minute, Severus crossed over to her in three strides. "You're a walking contradiction; didn't you just say that you wanted to be left alone?"

"An owl is different; you were horrid to send her away!"

"Either control yourself, or I'm going to pour a Calming Draught down your throat."

"I don't care!" she screamed. "Once it wears off I'm going to be right back to square one; missing my mum and blaming myself. It's my fault! I wasn't there for her when she needed me because I was too damn scared, and now I'll never see her again!"

Standing in the middle of the kitchen, Hermione proceeded to cry great, ugly sobs that shook her petite frame. Knowing that it was futile to tell the girl to stop crying, Severus conjured up a small vial. Firmly grasping Hermione's jaw, he tipped the contents into her already open mouth. Keeping one hand over her face, he made sure that she swallowed the potion before stepping back.

Almost immediately her tears ceased, lethargy soon replacing the wild look in her eyes. Severus had given her twice the normal dosage and noticed that her legs were about to collapse beneath her. Unflinchingly catching Hermione round the cuff of both arms, he nearly dragged her out of the kitchen and into the living room.

Dazed by the effects of the strong potion, Hermione fell gracelessly onto the sofa. Her head tipped back on the cushions, her chest heaving slightly.

Snape was unable to move his eyes from her torso, noticing that her ribcage was protruding more than usual.

"What the devil have you been doing to yourself?" he icily queried.

Hermione's amber eyes rolled around a bit before focusing in on his face. "Hmph?" she asked dumbly.

Hissing in annoyance, Snape barely uttered 'Legilimens' before Hermione's thoughts came rushing like water through his head.

He watched as she aimlessly prowled her house day to day, only going out briefly to purchase the barest of groceries or to collect the post. She'd barely consumed more than a few cups of tea and toast, and spoke to no one. When she wasn't half-heartedly reading she spent time in what he guessed was her bedroom, crying.

Once he came back to the present, Severus saw Hermione's watery brown eyes focused on his dark ones. She had stopped whimpering but the tears still ran down her cheeks.

Sitting down next to Hermione, Severus withdrew a handkerchief from his inner pocket and handed it to her. When she made no moves to take it from him, he scoffed and hastily wiped the moisture off her cheeks and nose.

Hermione's head then lolled to the side, her breathing growing steady. Looking over, Severus realized that she'd finally fallen asleep.

'About time,' he muttered inwardly. A show-off, spouting everything she knew, Hermione, was one thing to deal with; but one that blubbered and was unable to form a coherent thought? To say that it made Snape become unnerved was an understatement.

The house was eerily quiet with Hermione now in a deep sleep. Looking around the living room, Snape saw picture frames scattered throughout. Growing up in a Muggle household he remembered that the pictures didn't move. However, having been in the Wizarding world for so long with animated images he still found the non-moving ones odd.

There were a slew of her baby pictures, leading up to school age and beyond. Seeing the older man and woman in many of the photographs, Snape assumed they were her parents as he noticed the strong resemblance they bore.

Hermione's body suddenly tipped sideways on the sofa, falling onto Severus with her head smacking flush against his shoulder. Grumbling to himself, he wasn't comfortable being in such an intimate position with his former student and now Hogwarts Potion's Apprentice. The young witch was more than half his age and on top of that he could nearly look down her shirt and see the swells of her breasts if he was so inclined.

Severus knew he'd have to touch her to move her and the idea was discomforting. Keeping absolutely still he heaved a sigh, wondering how he'd gotten himself into this situation.

* * *

><p>After the war had ended, Professor Slughorn made it known that he wished to go back into retirement, going on that he was too old for the excitement. Severus had no wish to reclaim his post as Potions' Master yet hit a snag; there was no one else that was available to take his place.<p>

Explaining this to Slughorn, the elderly professor promised that he would stay on for another year to train a new apprentice if needed. McGongall suggested that they owl Hermione, asking her if she'd consider the apprenticeship.

His face had instantly wrinkled up in distaste when he thought about the bushy haired know-it-all, but he had to concede that the girl had matured slightly from the loud mouth child that once graced his classroom.

Severus knew that Hermione would most likely prove easy to train, as she always felt the need to over achieve in whatever task that had been handed to her. She wouldn't be able to go to Slughorn if needed as he'd caught the man stealing some kip in his office whenever he was supposed to be grading homework and exams. Severus felt confident that even under the lackadaisical man's tutelage Hermione would succeed, as he had no wish to leave his office every five minutes to offer succor.

Severus would have never admitted it but choosing Hermione as the Potion's apprentice had been a wise choice. She brewed everything with minimum difficulty, opting on her own to try her hand at more advanced potions. The few times she'd sought out the headmaster's advice he'd given it, grateful that the girl had turned away after finding out what she needed instead of leaving him with bleeding and protesting eardrums.

Slughorn of course had taken the credit for Hermione's fast learning but that was to be expected.

One day shortly after she'd made an error in the laboratory that nearly cost her a burned and withered arm.

Severus had been on his way past the laboratory when he noticed the young witch reading a letter with tears pouring down her face. Mildly curious as to why she was crying, his attention had been captured by the rattling cauldron.

Hermione had been standing close to it, and although her hair had been pulled back her sleeve was dangerously close to the volatile contents.

Able to recognize the potion by its pungent scent, Severus knew that she had added too much knotgrass. Hermione had been completely oblivious of the now murky glowing green contents, which meant that it was about to explode.

He'd taken three steps and knocked the unaware girl out of the way, simultaneously pointing his wand at the cauldron, emptying its contents and putting out the flame beneath it.

Hermione stood completely still as the headmaster soundly berated her for her foolishness, demanding to know where the devil her head was.

She'd showed Severus the letter she'd been reading, he found that her mother was in a Muggle hospital near her home, sick and not expected to live long. After stalking over to the Potion's office, he wasn't shocked when he found a lightly snoring Slughorn with his feet propped up on his desk.

Severus called out to the man in a booming baritone, taking pleasure when he jumped and nearly fell out of the chair. He'd explained that Slughorn would have to make do without his apprentice for an undeterminable amount of time, offering nothing further to the elderly professor who'd began to question him incessantly.

Escorting the still silent Hermione to his office, Severus then sent for McGonagall. After the elderly witch came to his office, Severus proceeded to explain the situation.

McGonagall had immediately begun to console Hermione, the headmaster standing by with a tight look on his face. Hasty arrangements were made for the young witch, and after she left that afternoon neither Snape nor McGonagall had spoken to her.

McGonagall had gone on worrying about Hermione's absence, expressing her concerns to Severus at every given chance. The last straw had been when the professor sent her personal owl, Fionna to the young woman, with a brief note asking how things were. When she'd gotten nary a response she'd sought out Severus, nagging at him until he'd Apparated out of his office and found himself at Hermione's home.

Hermione sighed deeply in her sleep, causing Severus to turn his head and look at her. He preferred this silent witch compared to the sobbing, inconsolable one.

'At least she's able to sleep,' he thought to himself, closing his eyes and resting his head against the back of the sofa.

There were but so many vials of Dreamless Sleep that he could take before becoming immune to the effects. Severus was unable to remember the last time he'd slept properly and continuously throughout the night. Even before the war, images of the people that had been tortured and killed at the hands of the Dark Lord before his eyes continued to haunt him.

Whenever he attempted to rest, all he could see was their frightened, pleading eyes. He'd been forced to kill some himself, doing so quickly and without looking at them, knowing he'd never get the image out of his head.

Severus was anything but daft; he knew the names he'd been called by his peers and even students, most often occurring behind his back. If the little miscreants had known the reason for his perpetually dark mood they'd most likely soil themselves.

Since he began teaching the students he'd encountered on a daily basis were always whinging about the most trivial things; a sought after young witch or wizard not returning their affections, or their parents not sending enough money to spend on excursions to Hogsmead.

Severus would have given his eyeteeth to have had the mundane worries of his students when he was their age. However, even as a small child, he'd had to suffer at the hands of an abusive father. The occurrences had become further spaced apart once he'd gone away to school, and then he was tormented by his own peers.

Once he was an adult and began leading a double life, Severus wondered if he was destined to ever find a moment's peace. Admittedly, things had died down once the war had ended. The truth had come out about his role as a spy, yet he abhorred the unwelcome attention as a war hero. As headmaster at Hogwarts he was able to ensconce himself in his office at will, but his solitude nearly always became short lived as he was always being summoned by one of his colleagues.

* * *

><p>Severus had just reached a hand up to rub against his temple when Hermione shifted her head against him. Her curls brushed against his chin, and he was able to catch the remnants of a floral shampoo that she'd most likely used a few days ago.<p>

Good lord, the girl then began nuzzling her face into his shoulder.

Severus thought it ironic; the young witch that he'd always spoken to with a biting tongue, now curling up against him in the throes of slumber.

The silence in the room was deafening, although Severus realized it was the first time in awhile that he'd been in a place that was completely at a standstill. The only sound in the room was the ticking of a clock and Hermione's light breathing.

Figuring that he might as well take advantage of the quiet room, Severus attempted to clear his mind and fell into a light sleep.

A sudden outcry made Hermione jump out of her sleep. Turning her head, she felt her nose brush against soft wool with a minty herbal scent embedded in the fibers. Dazedly sitting up, she began to rub the sleep from her eyes. Her throat felt dry and her head heavy, and her clothes were clinging uncomfortably to sweat dampened skin.

Feeling a bit more lucid, Hermione's amber eyes grew wide when they settled onto Severus, whom was fast asleep with his head thrown back on her couch. He was still clad in his voluminous teaching robes and proverbial black suit.

Although he was asleep, it was still a bit daunting to sit so closely to the exceptionally cantankerous man. Hermione couldn't help but notice that the deeply etched lines of stress that had forever marred his face seemed to have slightly disappeared. If not for his austere appearance, Severus would have appeared almost serene while sleeping.

Gingerly standing up from the sofa, Hermione walked to the kitchen and retrieved her wand from the counter. Returning to the living room she found that Severus hadn't budged, although the angle of his head looked highly uncomfortable.

Using her wand to Accio a pillow, Hermione charmed it into place at the end of the sofa. She then utilized two more spells; one to remove Severus' flowing black teaching robes and another to place him horizontally on the couch, his head coming down on the pillow.

Hermione then curled up in an armchair across from the sofa, her eyes still trained on Severus. It was almost surreal that he was in her house, sprawled across her living room sofa. His dark appearance against the light furnishings made her think of yin meeting yang.

She'd never been this close to the professor without him looking at her as if in displeasure or uttering an acerbic laced comment. Hermione nearly felt as she was in the presence of a living, breathing and cantankerous deity. Still, she was unable to muster up the energy to move from her spot, unknowingly worried that if she did he would be gone.

* * *

><p>Severus inhaled deeply, turning his head slightly to feel his face brush against something soft. Whatever he was lying on smelled sweet and floral, a scent he was wholly unused to.<p>

Without opening his eyes he remembered he was in Hermione Granger's house, and that she was most likely sitting across from him. He could feel her eyes nearly boring a hole into his skull.

"Have you nothing more sporting to do with yourself than to watch me sleep?" he rasped.

Hermione gasped sharply, realizing that she'd been caught.

Severus opened his eyes when he realized that he was much too comfortable. He'd been lying down on the couch and had fallen asleep for who knew how long. The little do-gooder had even managed to shove what was most like the pillow from her bed beneath his head.

After groaning and sitting up, Severus swept his hair back away from his eyes, speculatively eyeing the lackluster young woman curled up in a chair across from him. "I should thank you for not waking me up with the dulcet tones that you were previously fond of utilizing."

"I'm sorry about that," Hermione apologized. She then noticed Severus looking at the pillow, his eyes then moving to his teaching robes that had been neatly draped across the loveseat. "You looked uncomfortable…" she trailed off noticing his gaze.

"No need for an explanation, Miss Granger. I'm used to your incessant meddling."

If his bluntness shocked her, Hermione didn't show it. Severus had to admit that he was slightly impressed with her moxie, but then again whenever he'd attempted to cut her down with words she took them in stride. Countless time he'd made students cry just by looking at them; Hermione never batted so much as an eyelash at his vinegary remarks.

"Now that you appear lucid and more reasonable, you should know that I was not pleased to be ejected from my office by McGonagall. As it were she was worried that something happened to you when you never returned her owl."

"I-I didn't mean to worry anyone," Hermione answered, her forehead furrowing.

"Be that as it may, you've managed to do a fine job of doing so," Severus continued. "You're not some fledgling witch anymore than I'm a bleeding nursemaid. But Minerva insisted that I come and it's just as well. You're a god awful sight."

Hermione finally bore some semblance of a reaction. "I apologize professor, but perhaps you are unaware that I just lost my mother," she snapped. "So you'll forgive me if tarting myself up is not a priority."

"You simple girl, at least humor me and act like you're astute. Surely you cannot believe that I mean your hair and face."

Hermione still glared at Severus, whom appeared glowered right back at her.

"Where is your room?" he demanded.

"Upstairs."

"Walk."

Trudging slowly as if her feet were weighed down, Hermione could barely hear Severus walking behind her. Once she turned into her bedroom, Severus grabbed her by the cuff of her arm and hustled her in front of the full length mirror hanging in front of the closet door.

"Your ribcage is showing and there are dark circles beneath your eyes," he pointed out. "I know you haven't been eating properly and believe me, you cannot afford to lose any weight."

Hermione stared straight ahead at her messy appearance, slightly unnerved at Severus' reflection behind hers. She had to concede; Severus was correct in his observations. She had grown thinner and the pajamas that once fit her comfortably were now loose.

"You have ten minutes to shower, wash your hair and change. Then I want to see you back downstairs," he continued.

"Miss Granger? Do try and change into something…more appropriate."

"What's wrong with what I have on?" she bristled.

"Your shirt is loose at the neckline and nearly transparent. Utilize your powers of deduction." The dour man then turned and stalked out of her bedroom.

Hermione nearly shouted indignantly behind Severus, wanting to know who he thought he was. However her past experiences with the man warned her to refrain from anymore hysterical outbursts. Before today she thought it would have been rich that he was telling her to wash her hair. Yet when she'd woken up from her nap, her hand brushed against his head and found that he had soft, wispy hair that wasn't greasy in the least bit.

After ridding herself of the rumpled and stale clothing, Hermione stepped into her shower. The hot water proved to be slightly invigorating, and she sighed when it cascaded over her body.

Once she was done bathing, Hermione wrapped a fluffy white towel around her body and walked to her room. She changed into fresh underwear and sweatpants, and was now perched on the edge of her bed, tackling her hair with a comb.

"Damn," she swore underneath her breath. Her unending days of tossing about in bed and not running so much as her fingers through her hair had left an unsightly amount of snarl and tangles. Still cursing Hermione knew that not even a potion would undo the little knots scattered throughout.

Suddenly her bedroom door flung open, revealing a mildly disgusted looking Severus.

"What in bloody hell?" she swore, nearly jumping out of her skin. He'd frightened her so badly Hermione nearly forgot that her upper body was only covered by her bra.

"Miss Granger, I don't have all day. Now I told you to come downstairs in exactly ten minutes."

"And you said to tend to my hair, which I'm doing! So unless you have a better way of me getting this comb through it-"

Her words were cut short when Severus stalked over to her, lazily withdrawing his wand and flicking it at her head. Her curls looked the same but the knots had seemingly all fallen out. He then walked over to her dresser and yanked open the top drawer, pulling out the first thing his hand touched.

"Put this on and come downstairs," he snapped, handing her a long sleeve dark pink pullover.

Her face still turned up, Hermione watched as Severus walked away without another word. Not wanting to be chastised again, she hurriedly pulled the shirt over her head and stood up.

In her rush downstairs Hermione forgot her slippers, and padded on bare feet back down to the living room. Frowning slightly when she saw the empty room, she continued around the corner.

Severus was sitting at the dining room table, and hadn't bothered to look up when Hermione cautiously walked over. He'd picked up the newspaper from the stack she'd kept at the back door and now had his head buried in it. Before him on the table was a large spread consisting of a hearty looking stew, fresh baked bread and butter, pumpkin juice and three different types of pudding.

"Where did?-" she began.

"House elves," he answered in clipped tones, flipping to the next page of the newspaper.

Hermione was a bit disbelieving that house elves from Hogwarts visited her house, but reasoned that Snape was headmaster and was able to summon them at will.

"Miss Granger, I didn't have them bring dinner for you to stand dithering about whilst gawking."

Dutifully pulling back a chair, Hermione sat down at the table. Furtively eyeing Severus whom was still hidden behind his newspaper, she pulled the bowl of stew in front of her.

Hermione hadn't purposely avoided eating; she had just been unable to work up much of an appetite. Usually a cup of strongly brewed tea had been enough to keep her going, and if she was a little hungry a handful of crackers sufficed.

She had to admit that the stew was delicious and eagerly began spooning it into her mouth. After her insides felt marginally warmer, Hermione picked up some bread. Spreading a copious amount of butter on it, she devoured one piece and eagerly worked on another.

"You have no sense of self-preservation," Severus muttered, breaking the silence.

Hermione raised an eyebrow, rushing to chew and swallow the mouthful of food. "How do you mean?"

"It means just what it sounds like, silly girl," he replied evenly, the pages of the newspaper shuffling as he turned another page. "Countless times you've dashed off with those dunderhead friends of yours, trying to save the world. Yet I get here and find you withering away because you're simple enough to not even remember to eat."

"Professor, I know that witty repartee is part of your charm, but honestly do you think you could give me a break just this once?" Hermione broke in.

"Despite being a Gryffindor, I remember you being able to control your emotions better than you are doing now," Severus said. "Subjectively speaking at least; to me you've always worn your heart on your sleeve, always the sentimental one."

"My mum died!" Hermione all but shrieked, tossing her spoon into her bowl and splashing stew onto the table. "And all you can do is go on insulting me. Do you really hate me that much?"

Severus wanted to laugh bitterly; hate had been the furthest thing from his mind especially after he'd walked in on the young witch only clad in a bra and sweatpants. Despite the age difference and her being his former student, Severus was still a man, one whom hadn't been with a woman in longer than he cared to remember.

Despite Hermione's frail looking upper body, he'd been unable to ignore a perfect set of breasts that were neither too big nor small atop her chest, and her smooth, flat stomach. He'd actually felt a bit out of sorts when he realized that he'd felt a stirring of arousal from looking at the young witch.

"I'm not above using the Imperious Curse to force you to eat, so I advise that you finish that," Severus drawled, putting down the newspaper. His obsidian eyes turned to drill into flashing amber orbs. "If you're expecting me to mollycoddle you, then you're dafter than I'd realized. I'm here merely because my Potions apprentice has nearly gone off her rocker. It's my job as headmaster to ensure the welfare of the students as well as staff at Hogwarts."

Hermione fell silent but picked her spoon back up knowing that Severus had no qualms about carrying out this threat.

"Although, rest assured Miss Granger,despite your steadfast need of spouting the first thing that comes to your mind, I harbor no feelings of hatred towards you."

With that Severus picked the newspaper back up, reading where he'd last left off.

"Professor…may I ask you a question?"

"What, you're already eager for me to retract my previous statement?"

"Do you know that you talk in your sleep?"

"Is that so?" he asked coolly, although he was inwardly annoyed at himself for doing so in front of Hermione, and for her pointing it out.

"Just a little," Hermione said. What she omitted was the method he was silenced with. The effects of the Calming Draught that he'd poured down her throat had worn off and Hermione hadn't been in a complete deep slumber. A most distressing sound issued from the man next to her had startled her. Looking at his face through sleep hazed eyes; she realized that Severus had been talking in his sleep.

His words had been indistinguishable but the look on his face plainly showed that he was most likely in the throes of a nightmare. Hermione considered waking Severus but didn't know if he was the type that woke easily or would behave like a troll being disrupted.

She'd felt a tugging in her chest that left her off kilter, and before realizing it had grazed her hand over Severus' sleeve, slowly moving until it was grazing over his fingers. Hermione didn't know what had possessed her to touch the man in his sleep but it worked as he'd immediately quieted down.

"Do you have nightmares about…you know," she asked, skimming her spoon across the surface of the stew. When Severus kept his head behind the paper refusing to respond Hermione continued. "I thought I was the only one that had them, although they've become less frequent as of late…"

"I advise you to tread lightly, witch," he snapped. "My sleeping habits are of no concern to you."

"You aren't the only one," Hermione said, unable to help herself. "We've all had them before and after the war. Although, I've found that being alone makes them worse."

"Fine words coming from someone that's been hiding in her house for the past month."

"I wasn't hiding," Hermione retorted snappishly.

Severus was grateful when she became riled up, distracting her from asking him anymore personal questions. "Close your mouth, you look like a fish. Better yet, here." He put down the paper long enough to shove one of the dessert platters in Hermione's direction.

Scowling at the professor, Hermione saw a flash of white in the corner of her eye. McGonagall's owl had returned, bearing a small note tied to its right leg. It stood dutifully in front of Severus, patiently allowing him to remove the scrap of parchment.

Hermione immediately tried to offer Fionna remnants of her bread, only for Severus to snap at her and the owl, causing it to fly hastily away. He ignored the scowl that Hermione threw his way, his eyes scanning over the note.

"As if I'm some bleeding nanny," he muttered under his breath, tapping the parchment with his wand and lighting it.

Hermione slowly chewed on her dessert, watching as he evanesco'd the fallen ashes away.

"What is it?" she asked after swallowing.

"Just McGonagall making more work for me," he growled. "She told me not to rush back to the school. She thinks you might have it in your mind to off yourself and apparently somehow it's my job to make sure that you don't."

Hermione was in the middle of bringing another bite to her mouth when she paused. "Why would she think that?" she asked aghast, her fork midway in the air.

Severus looked plaintively at her for awhile before answering. "When I arrived here I found you feeding an owl, looking and behaving as if you'd just escaped the mental ward of St. Mungo's. Are you really that shocked?"

Hermione shoved the fork in her mouth more roughly than was necessary. "I might have been a bit touched, but I'd never do something that drastic," she mumbled around her food. "I don't think I'm ready to return to Hogwarts just yet," she admitted.

"That much is evident," Severus intoned. "I believe Minerva means for me to stay here with you until you regain your senses."

"I don't think that will be necessary," Hermione replied. It had been strange enough with the headmaster in her house; she was unable to fathom him staying for an even longer period of time.

"I agree," he answered curtly. "This is why I'm giving you until this Monday. The weekend should be enough for you to sort yourself out; otherwise someone else will have to resume my post as your au pair."

"I think I can deal with that," she offered.

"You don't have a choice, Miss Granger."

Forcing herself to ignore the fact that she was being treated like a wayward child, Hermione finished the last bit of dessert. The dishes disappeared with a pop and she folded her hands, placing them down on the now empty space.

Furtively glancing across the table, she saw that Severus was still reading the newspaper and pointedly ignoring her. Opening her mouth to speak, she decided against it and began drumming her fingers on the tabletop.

"I merely need to be in the same house with you, not glued to your side," he drawled in a bored voice. "If you wish to leave then go. I trust that you won't do anything foolish."

"Okay," Hermione said, slowly pushing herself back in the chair and standing up. Making her way out of the dining room, she turned her head slightly to look over her shoulder, finding that Severus had his head still buried in the paper and was making no notice of her.

Needing something to occupy herself with, Hermione went upstairs and went to the linen closet. She still hadn't wrapped her head around the idea of the headmaster staying in her house for the weekend. Perfunctorily moving about, she took out clean sheets and towels and set up the rarely used guest bedroom.

After the bed was neatly made she placed the folded matching towel and washcloth on the dresser. She thought about going back downstairs to let Severus know that she'd readied everything for him but thought against it.

Going to her own bedroom, Hermione stretched across her bed, burying her head in her folded arms. Unsettling thoughts kept running through her head. What was she supposed to do with the professor in her house for the next two days? Was she supposed to entertain him? What was he going to sleep in?

She didn't remember seeing him with anything other than his teaching robes. Hell, she'd never seen him wearing anything but the teaching robes over his simple black suits. She prayed that she wouldn't accidentally see something that he hadn't intended, say, if he was on his way out of the shower.

Hermione nearly giggled insanely at the thought of seeing the man undressed. He'd most likely throw a hex her way and then obliviate her afterwards.

Forcing herself to think rationally, Hermione's eyes scanned her bedroom until she came across a potions textbook that she'd been studying. She'd already devoured the required books for her apprenticeship. Despite Slughorn being a less than stellar professor, his book collection was quite large and he had no qualms about lending them to Hermione. Although, on more than one occasion, she'd considered that the only reason the man lent her books was to stop her from firing questions at him and hastily exit his office.

She'd stayed on her bed and read all of three pages when she decided that it was rude of her to leave Severus downstairs alone. Despite knowing that he'd look at her with nothing but disdain, Hermione snapped the book shut and tucked it beneath her arm.

Cautiously walking downstairs she found him perched in the armchair, engrossed in a tatty tome that he must've conjured with his wand.

"Do you mind if I sit in here with you?" she asked when he didn't look up.

"It's your home; do as you wish," he replied indifferently.

Folding herself into a corner of the sofa, Hermione propped her book up on one knee and reopened to the page she'd left. Nearly becoming lost in her book, Hermione wryly smiled to herself when she thought about the phrase 'companionable silence'.

She and Severus were anything but companionable and the silence was nearly deafening, the tension so thick it was able to be sliced through with a knife. Hermione sometimes listened to music while she read and she found herself wishing that she'd brought down her headphones.

Then again…she thought as she furtively peeked over her book to look at Severus. He was completely engrossed in his book, only the top of his head visible as his face was hidden behind the tattered and worn black leather.

Hermione frowned slightly, trying to make out the title of the book but was unable to find anything, even on the binding. Knowing how the tempestuous man would respond if she so much as parted her lips to breathe a question in his direction, Hermione resumed reading her own book.

After another hour of the uncomfortable silence, Hermione stood up and announced that she was off to bed. Severus closed his book and stood up, glaring across at her.

"Well…I guess I should show you to your room…" she trailed off, suddenly feeling nervous.

His dour expression hadn't changed, and he stood with his arms firmly folded across his chest. Hermione had begun cautiously making her way towards the staircase, turning back slightly to see that Severus was following her.

Hermione bypassed her room, since Severus had been in it twice already and knew where it was. She showed him the lavatory and then the guest bedroom. She was in the midst of telling him goodnight when he promptly shut the door in her face.

Exhaling softly, she made her way to her bedroom. She hadn't actually expected anything different from the professor and was surprised that she didn't feel insulted.

Digging out her cd played from her desk drawer, Hermione turned off the overhead light and crawled beneath the duvet. Balancing the electronic device on her stomach, she shoved the headphones into place and fell back on the pillows. Despite being in the dark she was able to find the play button on the cd player, and the sounds of Brandenburg Concertos soon filled her ears.


	2. Chapter 2

It was pitch black in the bedroom when a jolt in Hermione's bladder made her wake up. Her body still ridden with sleep, she untangled the blankets from around her and sat up. She forgot about the headphones that were still perched, although now askew, on her head.

Standing up, Hermione jumped in fright when the headphones were roughly yanked from her head, pulling a few hairs along with them, and causing the cd player to fall to the floor in a loud clatter.

Feeling slightly sheepish, she opened her bedroom door and blindly made her way to the loo. Hermione was stumbling back to her bedroom when she heard noises coming from the guest bedroom. Almost going into a panic, she remembered that the professor was on the other side of the door.

Wondering if he was having another nightmare, Hermione stood at the door and listened. His words were muffled and unintelligible yet still laced with the sounds of distress. When they stopped after a few seconds, Hermione decided to walk back to her room.

She was halfway down the hall when she heard Severus yelling out again, and she backtracked in front of his bedroom. Hermione dallied for a moment, wondering if she should wake him. When he still hadn't quieted down she gently placed a hand on the doorknob, turning it while trying to make the least amount of noise.

Poking her head inside of the darkened room, she was barely able to make out his form in the bed. Hermione considered calling out his name but suddenly declined. Judiciously making her way to the bed, she partly hovered over the professor whom had grown quiet again.

Hermione had just straightened her posture when the man yelled out again, his body flailing about. One of his hands shot out, slapping against her midsection. Biting her lip to keep from crying out in pain, Hermione sank to her knees beside the bed.

'Damn!' she swore inwardly, feeling the pain radiating throughout her body. Despite the man being asleep he was still dangerous even if he was unaware. Hermione realized that his hands were heavier than they looked.

She found that she was unable to fault Severus; he'd been in the throes of a nightmare when she walked into his room and stood over him. She was lucky that he hadn't shot out of the bed with his wand aimed at her chest.

It was odd hearing the incoherent ramblings in the professor's usually unvarying baritone. Not knowing what else to do Hermione fumbled to see through the pitch black, making out the faint outline of his hand hanging over the edge of the bed.

Gingerly reaching up she placed her fingers on his hand, shocked when Severus became stilled. It was the damnedest thing to Hermione; for a person that treated her with obvious indifference to become almost passive when she touched him, even if he was unaware that she was doing so.

Comforting her friends in the midst of sleep had been no strange thing to Hermione. The war had affected them all more deeply than they cared to admit. Many times when she, Ron, and Harry had shared a sleeping space, they'd been plagued with nightmares. There had been a few occasions that Ginny had even been frightened out of her sleep, her young mind still plagued from the time Tom Riddle had forced his will on her.

For Harry, it had been worse when he and Voldemort had linked minds. It was no strange occurrence when she or Ron had to shake him out of sleep when he began screaming. A few times she'd fallen asleep with her arms around him, comforting him as if he was a small child.

But she had to admit that she and Severus didn't have a bond like her and her best friends. It felt deviant, almost perverse to be holding the older wizard's hand in the thick of the night as she crouched beside his bed.

Thankfully Severus seemed to be sleeping more steadily now. Hermione was about to withdraw her hand when his fingers tightened around hers, causing her to gasp softly in surprise.

Frozen to her spot on the carpeted floor, Hermione kept her arm absolutely still. When Severus' grasp loosened slightly, she scooted back and leaned her body against the small bedside table. Hermione was crumpled up in an awkward position, but she didn't want to take away the small comfort the professor seemed to be gaining from her contact.

She'd never seen Severus' hands as they were always covered nearly to the knuckle with his long, tightly buttoned black sleeves. Now, to have his hands in hers was a different story altogether. Musing over the feel of his skin, Hermione found that despite the few calluses on the underside of his hand it felt quite soft.

His nails and cuticles didn't feel raggedy and picked at, unlike many men that she'd met. Hermione stifled a laugh remembering how her Mum had to occasionally force her father to sit down so she could go at him with a nail file and clippers.

Hermione suddenly felt tears falling down her face when she thought about her parents. Biting down hard on her bottom lip to keep from crying out, she was able to keep herself from bursting out into full fledged sobs when she tasted blood.

Quietly releasing a shuddering breath, Hermione leaned her head back on the nightstand and forced herself to calm down.

Severus' hand was now loosely enveloped in hers, but at least his breathing was steady. Feeling her left arm beginning to cramp, she deftly turned to lay flat on the carpet. The bed was low enough that she was able to rest her arm against the bed frame, keeping their hands entwined.

Without realizing it, Hermione soon fell into a sound sleep, curled up on the floor.

* * *

><p>Hermione rolled over, burrowing her face further into her pillow. Feeling warmth dash across her face she opened to eyes to find morning sunlight pouring in through her window.<p>

Despite not having slept steadily in awhile, she always relished the comfortable lethargy that was present after first waking up. Snuggling beneath the duvet, her sleep laced eyes caught notice of her cd player that was resting on her nightstand, the headphones lying to the side of it with the cord neatly bundled.

Frowning slightly Hermione remembered dropping it on the way to the loo during the night, but she couldn't recollect picking it up.

Her brown eyes suddenly widened when she realized that she was in her own bed, and not knowing how she'd gotten there.

'How the hell could I forget something like that?' she chided inwardly. She remembered falling asleep while holding hands with Severus, more like her clutching onto his. The floor hadn't been comfortable but she'd fallen asleep there anyway. Cringing with embarrassment, Hermione realized that he must have found her at some point and carried her back to her room.

Wondering what kind of expression was on his face when he'd saw her, Hermione found that she didn't want to know. Hearing her stomach growl in protest, she knew that breakfast was in order but was quite reticent to face the difficult man.

Hunger finally getting the best of her, Hermione crawled from her bed and went downstairs. She half expected to find the professor standing in her living room, wearing his teaching robes with his wand withdrawn and a murderous expression on his face.

Instead, she found him in the dining room, clad in his usual black suit and his head buried in another book. A large full English breakfast was on the table. From the looks of things, it appeared that the house elves had paid another visit.

"Good morning," she said cautiously, taking her place at the table.

"Miss Granger," he curtly greeted without looking up from his book.

'Okay,' Hermione thought to herself. 'I'll take that as he's not going to hex me.'

Eagerly digging into her food, Hermione noticed that the professor hadn't touch a single dish since she'd sat down.

"Are you going to have any?" she asked politely.

"I've already eaten," Severus answered abruptly. "Some of us aren't able to have a lie in whenever it strikes our fancy."

'Smarmy bastard,' Hermione thought to herself, pulling the pot of breakfast tea in front of her.

Unable to keep herself from bristling, Hermione wondered why she'd even bothered to open her mouth. Focusing back down on her meal, she popped a bite of sausage into her mouth.

Breakfast passed silently and uneventfully. Severus stalked off to the living room, still reading his book and pointedly ignoring Hermione.

For a brief second, Hermione wondered if how she felt at the moment was how Harry and Ron felt all of those times back at school when they were together and she ignored them, with her own head stuck in a book.

She'd been teased about it, more so from Ron, but it hadn't been malicious. Her best friends knew that she needed books like she needed air. Despite Hermione and the professor seeming to share the habit, she still felt a bit off kilter with his blatant attempt to ignore her presence. She needed to do something to keep her hands busy, even if her mind was preoccupied.

For the rest of the afternoon Hermione found herself tackling laundry that had been long neglected. She straightened up her already tidy room, and then moved onto the bathroom and kitchen.

The only time Severus made his presence known was when she opened the backdoor to step into the yard, causing the wards he'd placed to go off. She hadn't known about them, but he'd sharply come around the corner, grabbing her arm and demanding to know where she was going.

"I only needed some air!" she yelped, wrenching out of his grasp. She was still reeling from the fright of him stealthily moving behind her. His grip hadn't hurt, but she was still able to feel where his fingers pressed into her flesh.

"Well, next time say something before you attempt to saunter out of the house," he coldly replied, ignoring how Hermione rubbed at her arm. "The last thing I wish to do is to chase behind you."

"Are you going to be this charming once we get back to Hogwarts?" she blurted out, feeling her temper rising.

"I don't appreciate your cheek, Miss Granger."

"Well you're no walk in the park either, professor. I feel like an incompetent first year that's just blown up her cauldron beneath your glare!"

"Miss Granger-"

"No!" Hermione continued, ignoring the ire on the man's pale, pinched face. "You've behaved as if you have some vendetta against me. I'm sorry for inconveniencing you, but I didn't make you come here therefore your anger is misdirected. I've been nothing but polite-"

"Is polite euphemism for skulking into my bedroom in the middle of the night?"

"That's only because I was trying to help you! You were screaming in your sleep, did you expect me to let you continue?"

"Quite the heroine complex you have, don't you Miss Granger?" Severus drawled with a venom laced voice, his black eyes coldly glittering. "I've told you once, and I'll tell you again-leave me alone. I don't need your damned help. If you need someone to coddle you'd fare well to call on those two idiot mates of yours."

"What?" Hermione asked, ready to stamp her foot in frustration. "You've told me what? And when was this? Clearly your wits are addled."

Severus' mouth grew in a tight line as he stared down the irate young witch. Without another word he sharply turned and left her alone standing on the deck.

Hermione was still fuming and completely confused. 'What the hell was that about?' she asked herself.

* * *

><p>Hermione remained in her room for the rest of the evening. When dinnertime came around, Severus told her to come downstairs and she'd boldly ignored him. After a momentary stretch of silence her bedroom door flew open. Hermione was pinned to her bed by the murderous look on Snape's face.<p>

"I'm not in the habit of repeating myself," he began. "Now, I said to go downstairs."

"I'm not hungry," Hermione replied, aware that she sounded like a petulant child.

"That wasn't a request, Miss Granger. You will do as I say or reap the consequences."

"Is that so?" she scoffed. "What are you doing to do, Imperius me to the dining room table? Levitate me into place?"

Hermione suddenly released a loud yelp when she noticed Severus moving in a black blur in the corner of her eye. Scrambling off the bed she found herself backed into a corner when he kept advancing on her.

"Now you listen, and listen well," he hissed, standing a hairsbreadth away from the young woman without actually touching her. "As much as I enjoy devoting my rare free evenings to a spoilt child, believe me, I am not above using any means to achieve results."

Hermione's amber eyes bore steadily into darker ones. Although she refused to blink, the slightest trembling in her body gave away the fit of nerves that suddenly appeared in the pit of her stomach.

"I will not say it again-go downstairs. If you want someone to hold your hand and wipe your nose, I'm sure Minerva will have no qualms with obliging you back at school. I will do no such thing. Now go."

Severus thought he would take some twisted pleasure in finding that the young witch had some fear of him, even if it was deeply rooted. He was impressed with her moxie when she stared right back at him instead of falling into a blubbering state. He'd felt a slight remorse, nonetheless.

But he'd already had a slip of the tongue in a fit of anger, and the last thing he wanted Hermione doing was questioning him. He figured if he insulted or frightened her, then maybe she'd steer clear of him.

'Not bloody likely,' he grumbled to himself, watching as she unflinchingly moved from the wall and careened out of her bedroom.

* * *

><p>Hermione was rather docile at dinner. She barely had an appetite but forced down as much as she could stomach. Remembering the professor's threat on forcing her to eat, she didn't want to wait and see if he would carry it through.<p>

Severus had also partaken in the evening meal, but Hermione was so intent on not looking in his direction that it she never noticed.

Hermione had never been so thankful to return to her room. After taking a hasty shower she changed into clean pajamas and crawled into bed. Unable to sleep, she lay in the dimly lit room, her eyes focused in the darkness.

It was a while before she heard the guest bedroom door shut, musing that she'd never heard Severus' footsteps on the stairs.

The man was positively cantankerous. If she didn't have more respect for McGonagall she'd have summoned the nerve to send her a Howler. Severus was supposed to be…helping if that was the word. The only thing he'd done was nitpick, belittle, and begrudge since he'd came to her house.

Although…she had to admit after a few steady meals the color had returned to her cheeks, and she didn't feel as lethargic as before. Hermione found that she didn't care; she still wouldn't give Severus the satisfaction to let him know that he did something altruistic, since he seemed to abhor such notions.

'To hell with him,' she thought bitterly. He could scream down the house for all she cared with his nightmares, she wouldn't bother him ever again. A niggling thought remained at the back of her mind. What had he meant when he told her to leave him alone? Hermione didn't remember him ever saying that to her, but he was adamant about the sentiment.

Feeling like an idiot having a mental one-sided conversation with herself, Hermione closed her eyes and tried to force herself to sleep.

Severus was disrupted from his own fitful sleep when a piercing scream rent the quiet air in the house. When he realized they were coming from Hermione's room he stay put in bed. Reasoning that he might have deserved the catharsis of her pent up wrath, he was still miffed at her for her little display in the back of the house.

The screaming now sounded like muffled sobs, and when they hadn't ceased, only then, did Severus yank his wand from beneath the pillow and roughly shove the duvet aside.

He'd protected the house with wards, much stronger and more advanced than the ones Hermione had used. Even so, he refused to be lulled into a false sense of security and always kept his wand on his person.

Wand lit and held in front of him, he made his way through the dark hallway. Pushing open Hermione's bedroom door open he walked over to her bed. Lowering his wand, he found that she was writhing slightly in tangled sheets, her damp curls sticking to a tear stained face.

"Miss Granger," he called out, trying to avoid actually touching the young witch. He called out her name two more times and became impatient when she didn't respond. At the end of his tether, he grabbed her shoulder and shook her slightly, causing the screams to die in her throat as her eyes snapped open.

Hermione immediately sat up in bed, tears still silently pouring down her face. "What happened?" she asked, her fit of hysterics seemingly ceasing.

"I should ask you the same question," Severus replied indifferently. "Your caterwauling was loud enough to wake the dead."

Hermione visibly cringed. Sometimes she was able to wake herself up in the midst of nightmares; other times she was unable to fight the terrors in her sleep. The only inkling she'd had afterwards was a wet face and a sense of something missing. Some dreams were vivid, and others were vague but still highly distressing. The vague dreams were the ones that she was never able to remember upon waking, and they were the ones that made her cry the most.

"I guess I was dreaming again," she offered in a cracking voice, using the edge of her sheets to dry her face.

She didn't notice when Severus' posture became slightly more rigid if it was possible. "What was it about?" he asked tightly.

"I-I can't remember," she confessed.

"Well, this is my attempt to extend the olive branch but if you insist on remaining peevish-"Severus replied, already turning to walk out of the room.

"I'm not being thick on purpose!" Hermione cried. "I really can't remember; that's the worse bit of it. I always wake up like this yet I can never remember why."

The professor remained standing awkwardly by her bedside, his glowing wand now lowered and illuminating the duvet.

"Would you mind staying, just for awhile?"

"Miss Granger, I hardly think it appropriate."

"Professor, after being threatened and chastised by you for the past few days, I'm sure it seems downright masochistic for me to ask. But believe me, if I have to choose between your acerbic tongue and the nightmares, well you're the lesser of the two evils."

"By all means, there's no need to mind your tongue," Severus drawled, although he perched stiffly on the very edge of Hermione's bed.

The two sat in pitch dark and uncomfortable silence. "Do you want to talk about what keeps you up at night?" Hermione asked, unsure of what to say.

"No," Severus answered in a clipped tone.

Hermione heaved a sigh, curling up into a tight ball beneath her duvet. "Professor…what happened on the night that, you know? How did you survive?"

"Miss Granger, if you insist on asking me asinine questions I'll be more than happy to leave you alone in the dark with your demons."

"All right, I'm sorry," she hastily amended. "I'm sure this seems terribly cliché, but this is almost like those novels my mum used to read. A young woman having a nightmare, and her hero sweeping in to make it all better."

"Well I can assure you that I'm no one's hero and if anything, I've been the giver of nightmares."

"Neville Longbottom can surely attest to that," Hermione lightly joked.

Severus suddenly heaved a sigh. "As charming as this visit is, I wish to go back to sleep. If you can keep your mouth shut for the rest of the night you can sleep in my room."

"Oh," Hermione replied, suddenly flummoxed. "Well, let me get my duvet-"

"I didn't mean for you to sleep on the floor, silly girl," he snapped. "I'm supposed to bring you back to Hogwarts in a fit condition; you catching your death of cold goes against such. Your bed is too small for us both."

"All right," Hermione conceded. His solution was decidedly strange but at that point she was desperate to have even a few peaceful hours of sleep.

"I'm warning you now; stay on your side, else I will hex you out of the bed. When morning comes this never happened. And if you tell anyone, I will obliviate you and whomever you blabber to without a second thought."

"Agreed," she readily replied, climbing out of bed and following behind Severus to the guest room.

Without another word the dour man climbed back into the left side of the bed, shoving his wand beneath the pillow and the duvet up to his head. Hermione took the right side, curled up with her back to her bedmate.

The two weren't touching but she was still able to feel remnants of his body heat. Hermione briefly wondered if he tended to dominate an entire bed throughout the course of the night as his scent was embedded into her pillows.

She'd caught a whiff of his essence when he'd first arrived at her house, but now she was able to hone in on it more. Besides the minty note that she'd already noticed, there was a lingering trace of what she guessed to be sandalwood and sage.

Severus' scent wasn't something that'd she ever thought to pay attention to, but, no doubt about it, the man smelled delicious. It was a rather disconcerting thought especially considering that they were now sleeping side by side.

If earlier someone told her she'd be in the position she was now, Hermione would have cheerfully signed herself into the mental ward at St. Mungo's. To further solidify the fact that she was most likely going mad, she found that despite the man insulting and nearly scaring the hell out of her, she drew a slight comfort in his presence.

'Oh, the sweet irony,' she grumbled inwardly.

Severus was now sleeping peacefully; although Hermione wouldn't have noticed it as she soon fell away into a deep slumber that was free of any further nightmares.


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: Let me tell you how much I love my beta...we went to see Mr. Rickman in the play Seminar and it was hilaaaarious! I urge everyone that is a fan of dry, witty repartee to see it asap! So I politely asked him if he could sign two playbills as my friend (my beta Grnkrystle) would kill me if I didn't get her one and he got a little chuckle out of that. *Squee* _**

**_I'm glad that what I wanted to portray in those first two chapters came across clearly as it was NOT an easy write for me, so thanks all for the reviews!_**

* * *

><p>Severus' eyes opened reluctantly when he felt something brushing against his face. He opened his mouth to complain when he felt soft curls tickling his lips.<p>

Furiously turning his head, he found that Hermione had for the most part remained on her side of the bed, yet her curls managed to drape over onto his pillow, nearly suffocating him in the process.

Pulling the errant brown tresses away from his face, Severus lay quietly in bed, looking up at the white ceiling and brooding.

He was having a hard time wrapping his mind around the fact that he'd shared a bed with anyone, much less a young slip of a witch that he used to teach. Further adding to his malaise was that he'd actually slept the entire night. Severus briefly contemplated the reason for his comfort due to the silence in Hermione's house.

'And who is it you're trying to convince,' he grumbled inwardly, knowing fully well that his rationalization was faulty.

Severus had never shared a bed with a woman. The brief sexual encounters he'd had were just that; brief and perfunctory. He always left afterwards, never permitting anyone to stay close to him whilst sleeping.

Hermione's body suddenly shifted, her hand moving her hair out of her face without opening an eye, traces of the vanilla scented shampoo she used wafting over towards Severus' direction.

To his dismay she kept wriggling about, her body finally stilling yet her head now facing towards him. Once he was sure Hermione was sleeping deeply again, Severus hoisted himself up and rigidly lay back against the headboard.

He'd been driven puce upon waking up the morning before to find Hermione curled up and shivering on the floor beside his bed. From both their positions it was obvious that they'd been holding hands, rather her holding onto his. Unsure on how to feel about the situation, Severus pushed it into the recesses of his mind with the intent of never thinking about it again.

Of course, Hermione had the ability of irritating him beyond reasoning and in a fit of nerves he'd blurted out their little unseemly encounter.

Severus was now looking down at the young witch that was half his age, and was unable to help feeling like a lecher. Grudgingly he would admit that she was attractive, even if her hair had gone messy and appeared to be swallowing her face.

Then there was the issue of her scent. Severus had never been close enough to Hermione to notice, but her skin and hair always exuded a sweet, appealing aroma. Growing increasingly anxious, Severus told himself that he needed to get out of bed.

Right then something happened that thoroughly flummoxed him. Hermione's amber eyes slightly opened and focused directly on the surly man, seemingly paying no mind to the affronted look on his face. A small smile graced her lips before her face went slack as she promptly closed her eyes and fell back asleep.

'What the devil is that about?'

Severus was suddenly met with an unyielding and resolute need to get out of the room, and away from the young witch. Moving stealthily enough off the bed so that Hermione's form wasn't jarred, the dark haired wizard hastily gathered his belongings and left the bedroom.

* * *

><p>When Hermione did wake up, she debated with herself against opening her eyes, too nervous about what she might see. Without realizing that she was holding her breath, Hermione slowly cracked one eye open, exhaling in relief when she found that she was alone.<p>

It had been one thing for Severus to find her at a mentally and physically disheveled state. It was another for him to come to her room in the middle of the night to find her crying in the midst of a bad dream.

Hermione had been so distracted with her angst that she'd noticed little else, other than the begrudging offer of sharing the professor's bed.

Pushing the errant thoughts from her mind, Hermione climbed out of bed, noticing how Severus' side had already been neatly made as if he'd never slept on it.

Fixing her side to match the opposite, she went to her room to dress and go downstairs.

Breakfast passed just as quietly as it had the morning before. The only thing Severus told her was that he'd be returning to Hogwarts that evening.

Hermione said that she would be returning to the school with him, only to be met with silence. Severus' demeanor had remained curmudgeon, as if they were two people passing each other in the checkout queue at Tesco instead of ones that shared a bed the night before.

Once the soundless meal was over with, Hermione inwardly mused that she was grateful for the first time in her life at the disappearing dishes.

'At least there's no washing up I have to take care of,' she thought indifferently.

Severus had taken his usual place in the living room, his dark hair covering his face with his head buried in a book. Hermione told him that she was going to put the bins out for collection, accepting his grunt as acknowledgement. Rolling her eyes she sorted the rubbish and dragged it out. Hermione then went round to the neighbor, explaining that she was going back to school and could they please put the bins back in the morning.

After the overly cheerful woman told acquiesced, Hermione went back in her house and dashed up to her room. She'd left her apprentice robes back in her room at Hogwarts, and only needed to pack her weekend clothes and few personal belongings.

Once everything was said and done, Hermione told Severus that she wanted to put wards back on her house. It was then that he closed his book and got up from the armchair.

"I think it best if you allow me," he replied withdrawing his wand.

"I'm _more_ than capable-"

"There's no need to be so defensive, Miss Granger," Severus retorted tersely. "Your wards admittedly were good; mine are better."

Hermione grumbled inwardly but knew the man had a point. He was vastly more experienced than she, and if anything it was for her benefit.

Severus made short work of securing Hermione's home. He then questioningly looked over at the young witch whom was looking back at him apprehensively.

"Don't hex me," she suddenly warned, walking over to him. Hermione then proceeded to put her arms around Severus, who stiffly stood in place. "Thank you," she shyly told him once she released her hold.

Hermione didn't know whether to be amused or insulted. When she went in to hug the dour man he'd grown rigid upon contact, but she reasoned that he wasn't used to being hugged much less thanked by anyone.

"I'm ready," she then said, refusing to meet his astonished gaze.

"Miss Granger," he replied, offering his black fabric covered arm. Hermione tentatively placed her fingertips onto the edge of his sleeve, wrinkling up her face as they Apparated out of her house.

The two landed firmly in the headmaster's office. Severus then immediately waved her away, disappearing into what she presumed to be his private study.

Heaving a small sigh, Hermione made her way out of his office and into the castle's nearly empty corridor. Swiftly climbing the many stairs to her suite, Hermione was thankful that she'd had the sense to use a shrinking charm on her trunk. She would have died if she had to lug the thing all the way through the long corridors and up the steps.

After taking off her travelling cloak, Hermione sat down on her four poster canopy bed and pulled her shrunken belongings from each pocket. One perk of being Slughorn's Potions' apprentice was the private suite and its location.

Slughorn refused to take over Snape's old room in the dungeons, opting for a cozier spot on the fourth floor. That meant that Hermione wasn't required to take up residence in the dank, dark bowels of the castle.

McGongall had gone out of her way to make the previously unused space habitable for Hermione. It was nowhere near the Potions classroom, yet she didn't mind. Hermione expected by the time she would begin teaching that she'd work out a method of traveling back and forth across the castle with needed supplies.

Lazily swishing her wand around, Hermione properly resized all of her belongings. She then went through the motions of neatly putting everything away, unable to ignore her distracted mind. After spending the past few days in close proximity with Severus, it felt a bit strange being away from him.

She was unable to ignore the fact that he didn't push her away when she forced a hug upon him. Hermione knew that Severus would most like bristle at her maudlin behavior, yet found that she didn't care. Although he'd been nothing but contemptuous, Severus had still given the proverbial swift kick to her arse, something that catapulted her out of her funk.

Hermione knew that her mum was gone; a fact that was irrevocable. Sitting around moping wouldn't bring her back and Hermione knew that if her mum knew what she'd gone through with the war, the last thing she'd want her daughter to do was remaining stagnant instead of going on with her life.

'It still doesn't negate the hurt,' she thought to herself, feeling a tear work its way down her cheek as she stared at an inanimate photo of her and her parents.

Severus had barely been able to remove his traveling cloak when McGonagall came barging into his office.

'For the love of Merlin,' he thought despondently to himself. "Yes, Minerva," he asked in a low, irritated voice.

"Don't you give me that look, young man," she replied, one eyebrow arched over her spectacles. "How is Miss Granger?"

"You're more than welcome to go ask her yourself, you know. There's no need for us playing messenger.

"I didn't want to intrude on the lass; I wanted to give her time to settle in."

"Oh, yet intruding on me is all right?"

McGonagall flashed the raven haired wizard a withering glace. "I'm going to ignore that last statement," she told him.

"As you wish," Severus replied, settling down at his desk. "In any event I see Hogwarts is still standing; perhaps I should take a leave of absence more often."

"If it will get the long puss off your face, by all means," Minerva replied tartly, ignoring the scowl Severus shot her as she brushed out of the room.

Now that he was alone again, Severus found himself reflecting back to the brief hug that the young witch bestowed upon him. He hadn't meant to clam up when she hugged him; he just wasn't used to being touched by anyone.

He swore that he was able to still smell her vanilla scent from her hair brushing against his robes when she hugged him. Severus grew perturbed when he realized he was contemplating if Hermione smelled like vanilla from head to toe.

Nearly snarling to himself, he had half a mind to blame McGonagall for his discomfort. Had she not made him play nursemaid to the young woman, he'd have never gotten close enough to her to even know what she smelled like. Severus still refused to admit to himself that they slept in the same bed. Denial was weak method, but he was a man, one that found it hard to completely ignore the soft, sweet smelling feminine form that lay next to him.

Looking up at the clock, Severus realized that he needed to go to the Great Hall for dinner. Summoning the strength to move from his desk, he found that he had no will to deal with a group of loud students and chatty professors.

Severus longed for silence, but knew that McGonagall would stalk back into his office, threatening to lead him to the dining hall by the ear if he didn't show up.

'Much like you did to someone else,' he wryly thought to himself.

* * *

><p>Hermione made her way to the Gryffindor common room. The password had changed and the Fat Lady refused to let her in. It was her luck that Ginny had just climbed out of the portrait and saw her friend standing outside.<p>

"Hermione!" she cried, immediately squeezing her in a tight embrace. "How've you been?"

"All right, I guess," she replied with a small shrug.

"Don't give me that rubbish," Ginny snapped, sliding her arm through Hermione's and slowly walking her down the corridor. Once they were settled into a private corner, the redhead folded herself up on the stone steps and looked up. "I last saw you at…well you know and then you sort of disappeared. Is something else going on?"

"No," Hermione replied. "I just needed some time to myself. I've been home since Mum's funeral."

"I see," Ginny replied. "It's just that I'd sent you an owl and never got a reply. I even sent both Harry and Ron owls asking if they'd spoken to you and they told me no. I was starting to get worried."

Hermione was touched by her friend's concern, and instantly contrite for not responding. "I'm sorry, Gin," she apologized. "I was a bit out of sorts and not really myself. Professor McGonagall actually sent the headmaster to my house to make sure that I hadn't gone completely mental."

"Professor Snape was at your house?" Ginny echoed, her brown eyes going wide. "I mean, I know he's one of the good ones but still, he's a bit scary don't you think?"

Hermione laughed, thinking back to the past weekend. "He can be," she admitted, secretly remembering how the only time he wasn't intimidating was in the midst of sleep.

"What happened when you saw him?"

"The usual; I was berated, scolded, made to feel like a daft child and forced to eat."

"Hermione!" Ginny exclaimed, wondering why Hermione made being force fed by the headmaster no less sound so trivial.

"It's true," she replied. "To be honest, I needed it Gin. All I did was sit and home, pining away. I couldn't even read properly."

Ginny's mouth nearly fell open at that; she knew the day Hermione was unable to seek solace in a book was the day the sky would fall.

"Anyway, I feel better now," she continued lightly. "Where's Luna?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Off chasing down one of her imaginary creatures or looking for the right feet to her collection of trainers I expect."

Hermione giggled, thinking of the colorful footwear their friend owned. Luna seemed to own trainers in every color of the rainbow, some of them decorated with flowers or sequins or buttons.

"Oh, there she is now," Ginny said, craning her neck around the corner.

"Hello Hermione," came the dreamy voice.

"Hi Luna," she replied, looking next to her to see the blonde witch, wearing a fuzzy blue and purple vest and holding four mismatched trainers by the laces in her right hand. "How are you?"

"Better now," Luna replied in a misty voice. "I had to find my shoes; usually I wouldn't mind if others borrow then it became slightly uncomfortable wearing two left trainers."

Hermione's eyebrows shot up to her hairline, although she nodded in comprehension. Ginny was muffling her giggles between both steepled hands.

"I'm sorry about your mum," Luna then told her. "If you need to talk I'm more than willing to lend an ear. Or both," she replied as an afterthought.

"Thanks, Luna."

Once Luna had safely tucked her shoes away back in her dormitory, she met up with Hermione and Ginny for dinner. The girls mournfully parted ways in the great hall, Hermione moving to take her place on the dais.

Sitting next to the Potions Master, Hermione was greeted cheerfully by Slughorn as if she'd just returned from holiday. McGonagall was to her right and immediately patted her on the hand, not saying much else. Severus was in the middle of the dais and hadn't even glanced in her direction when she sat down.

Everyone else at the table greeted Hermione cheerfully, their attention remaining short on the young witch. No one else knew the reason for her absence, and Hermione had the idea she hadn't been missed either. It was just as well; she wouldn't be subject to any lengthy queries of her whereabouts.

Hermione looked at the carafe in front of her and was thankful that the professors were served more than just pumpkin juice. She was soon gratefully sipping at a goblet of wine; her mind already focused on the bundle of tasks that she knew would have to be handled the upcoming week.

Hermione found that working with Slughorn wasn't all bad. Despite being unconcerned for the most part with his apprentice he was a rather affable gentleman. Hermione had been free to tend to her work without him hovering over her shoulder. The downside to it all was the few rare times she did need assistance Slughorn had been either hard to find or hard to wake up.

The first time she sought out the headmaster he'd curled up his lip, querying as to why she wasn't asking the Potions Master. Hermione didn't want to blow the whistle on the older man and kept mum. Severus paid her silence no mind, muttering to himself that the man was most likely kipping in his office.

Hermione had bitten down on her lip to keep from laughing, but in the end the professor helped her, although he'd still been unable to reign in his waspish tongue.

Entranced in her thoughts, Hermione found that her goblet was now empty. She reached in front of her to refill it and caught a glimpse of Severus shooting her a dark look. He then looked away from her so quickly Hermione thought she imagined it.

'One little turn round the bend and suddenly I'm the town drunk,' she fussed inwardly. Furtively glancing to her left, Hermione found that Severus didn't appear to be looking in her direction, but she knew better. The man had a penchant for appearing unobtrusive, and she figured it was in her best interests to heed the sharp glare he'd sent her way.

When dinner was finally over Hermione nearly scurried off the dais. She'd been the object of Severus indirect yet intense scrutiny since she'd reached for the wine carafe and felt the need to abscond away from his watchful eye.

Hermione made small chat with Ginny and Luna outside of the dining hall until they both left for their respective common rooms. Wading through the throngs of students, Hermione made way to her own chamber.

Dropping down onto her settee, Hermione inwardly grumbled as she toed her shoes off. She felt too riled up to sleep and knew that the second glass of wine would've helped.

Hermione briefly considered traipsing back through the castle, banging on the headmaster's door and demanding a vial of sleeping draught.

'He'd toss me out on my arse,' she mused to herself.

After putting on a dressing gown and settling into bed, Hermione found herself staring up into the dark. Her room was entirely too quiet. Back home she'd gotten used to the beeping of an occasional passing lorry or such. The only thing she was able to hear was the crackling of the low burning fire at the hearth.

Tossing and turning for the next half hour, Hermione wondered how Severus was faring alone in his bedchambers. She didn't understand why he'd gotten so cross with her, or what he meant when he told her to leave him alone.

"Raving, mad wizard," she grumbled, punching at her pillow before turning it over and flopping back down. "Don't even know why I bother."

* * *

><p>Hermione had been unable to sleep easily. Upon waking up the next morning, she felt drained and lethargic as if she'd spent the night going on a bender. She had just enough time to hastily shower, pull her hair back into a messy yet secure braid, and put on her apprentice robes.<p>

Taking her place in the great hall, Hermione noticed that the headmaster wasn't at the table. She didn't know whether to feel relieved or worried about his absence.

Unfortunately Trelawney was at the table, and managed to find her way over to Hermione halfway through the meal. Hermione tried her best to not scoff into her morning tea when the woman began prattling on about a tall, dark wizard that would take place in her life.

"Okay, Professor. Thank you so much," she replied brightly, attempting to politely let it be known that she wanted to be left alone.

"I'm only trying to help you dear girl!" the woman continued, holding her fork midair in her right hand, her eyes wide as saucers and overly magnified by round spectacles. "You're already alone, but you don't need to be! Mark my words; my inner eye never leads me astray."

Trelawney had clutched onto Hermione's arm with her other hand, soiling her robes with what appeared to be remnants of porridge. Hermione's face grew pinched as she yanked out her wand and waved it over the stain making it disappear.

Too far gone with annoyance to care if she was being rude, she shoved the eccentric woman's hand away from her and stood up.

Hermione thenwalked as fast as her feet were able to carry her to the Potions classroom.

"Ah, morning dear girl!" Slughorn greeted her, not seeing the irate look on her face. "The first years are about to come in and I'm sure I'll be able to handle them with no problem."

"All right," Hermione replied evenly. "Do you need me to brew anything?"

"Well actually, if you don't mind I'll have you to collect some ingredients. We're running a bit low on nettles."

Thankful for the easy task, Hermione went into the stock room and dug out gloves and a small burlap sack. After slinging its strap around her shoulder, she made her way out of the classroom.

Purposefully striding towards the doors, Hermione couldn't help but to peek around, hoping for a glimpse of the headmaster. He was still nowhere to be found, and she continued on her way.

Hermione nearly rounded the part of the Forbidden Forest that was abundant in nettle when she happened upon Hagrid.

"Hermione!" he cried warmly, engulfing her in a nearly suffocating hug. "'Aven't seen yeh inna bit, everythin' alrigh'?"

"Well, my mum died; the headmaster granted me a leave for the past month," she told him.

"Noo, I'm sorry to hear that," Hagrid replied sadly. "No one told me anythin'. Well if yeh ever need summat, even if it's just a moment away from the loony professor of yours, yeh know where to come, eh?"

His black eyes twinkled kindly, and Hermione soon found her agitation thawed out by Hagrid's easy mood.

He told her to wait while he got Fang, and the two accompanied her into the forest. Hermione pulled on her gloves when they found a thick patch of nettles. She took great care in pulling up the flower, yet Hagrid easily pulled bunches out at a time using his paw-sized bare hands.

Hagrid filled the silence with his light banter, going onto ask about Harry and Ron. He looked at Hermione curiously when she shrugged and said she hadn't spoken to them in awhile but didn't press the issue.

With Hagrid's help her sack was soon filled to the top and he invited her back to his hut for tea. Hermione declined, saying that she needed to get back to the school to sort the nettle out, but promised to come back another day.

She was walking through a nearly empty corridor when she caught a glimpse of Severus. Hermione opened her mouth to say hello, cut short when the headmaster suddenly turned in the opposite direction and walked away. He hadn't so much as looked at her before taking his leave.

Hermione knew she shouldn't be but felt the slightest insulted nonetheless. Severus was doing nothing that was out of the ordinary for him.

Fuming inwardly, she continued walking towards the Potions laboratory, where she took out her anger on the pile of plucked nettle leaves.

The rest of Hermione's week swept past in a blur. She'd fallen back into the swing of things at Hogwarts, spending most of her time picking and preparing ingredients, or brewing potions.

She still hadn't been able to sleep properly and often stayed up late in her room, perusing over huge texts by wand light. Snape's presence was still scarce; she only saw him at dinner and he never failed to shoot her a brief scathing look before turning away.

Between the long work days and sleep deprived nights, Hermione found that her nerves were wearing thin. Friday evening at dinner she neared the point of lashing out at the headmaster from across the table, but managed to reign in her fury.

When the meal was over with, Hermione had nothing else to do besides go to her room. Ginny wanted to get her homework done before the weekend, explaining that she had a date the next day. Luna told both girls that all of the left pairs of her shoes were now missing, and skipped away.

Ginny and Hermione looked at each other before snorting with laughter. Hermione then walked her friend to the Gryffindor common room. On the way to her own room, Peeves happened to be floating down the hall when he came across the young witch.

"Well if it isn't the brains of the Golden Trio!" he trilled, immediately sauntering down to become a nuisance.

"Leave me alone, Peeves!" she snapped. "Else I'll have the Bloody Baron and the headmaster on you."

"Too big for your school robes eh? Come back to Hogwarts and think you're exempt from my mischief, is it?"

With that he flew at Hermione, making her shriek and scamper down the corridor. She flew past Filch, whom nearly dropped a snarling Mrs. Norris. The cranky old caretaker immediately let loose a trail of swears at her and Peeves as he awkwardly stooped down to pick up his cat.

"Damned Peeves!" Hermione groused once she was in her suite. She nearly ran most of the way to her room and was out of breath. Falling down into her armchair, she found that she was soon laughing to herself at the situation.

Peeves usually bothered the first years, but when he was in rare form no one was safe from his antics. She noticed that his mischief never trickled down to the headmaster. Knowing Snape he probably threatened the wayward wraith with a spell to permanently send ghosts away.

Shaking her head, Hermione pulled a sheaf of parchment on her desk towards her. She perused its contents, mentally taking note of the potions that she needed to brew for next week.

Hermione mentally griped when she found that she needed fluxweed, something that could only be picked at night and during a full moon.

Walking over to her window, she could only see a few stars from her side of the castle. A spark went off in her head as she instantly realized a place that showed a view of the entire sky. Putting on her cloak, she walked back out of her room and towards a rarely used area of the castle.

On her way she heard female giggling and then a male voice urging her to shush.

"I'm going to pretend that I didn't hear you, but you'd better get back to your common rooms," she told the not so subtly ensconced couple.

Two shy looking sixth years slid from the shadows beside a suit of armor. They were holding hands and the young Hufflepuff witch was blushing furiously. Hermione waved them along, making sure that they were walking away before continuing on.

Hermione climbed rarely used stone steps, the sconces on the walls lighting themselves when she drew near. Finally reaching the top, she pushed at the heavy wooden door that protested yet opened with a groan.

Looking up at the night sky, Hermione found that it was indeed a full moon. When she was still a student, there had been more than a few occasions where she wanted silence and privacy. On those nights she used Harry's invisibility cloak and snuck out of the Gryffindor common room, sneaking past the prefects and professors on patrol. She loved sitting on the castle battlements at night, feeling small and insignificant as she clutched Harry's cloak round her and looked up at the brilliantly lit sky.

A couple of times she'd met Dumbledore standing behind the parapets. He didn't chastise her for sneaking out after hours; he merely winked at her and offered her a piece of candy before commenting on the constellations.

Tonight someone was standing rigidly by the parapets, only it was a different headmaster.

"It seems that I'm to never have a modicum of privacy," he commented dryly without turning around.

"How did you know it was me?" Hermione asked, cautiously standing next to the stoic man. Looking to her side she saw that Severus was staring straight ahead of him, his posture tense and unyielding. He scoffed when he heard the inane question yet remained silent.

How could he not know it was Hermione? He'd been avoiding her for the entire week, still plagued by the memory of her sweet scent. She'd made a quiet entrance to the top of the castle but his well trained ears had honed in on the soft footsteps. The cold air only served to enhance vanilla aroma wafting from her direction.

"What are you doing out of bed at this hour?" he asked.

"I merely wanted to see if it was a full moon tonight. I thought I'd pick some fluxweed for a few of next week's projects."

"At this hour?"

"Well it's not as if I'm a student," Hermione retorted.

"You're barely older than one, that's for certain," Severus replied glibly, ignoring the cross look on the young woman's features. "Slughorn sent you out and alone this late, did he?"

"No, I chose to come myself," she replied after regaining her composure. "It's not as if I have anything else to do on a Friday night, or any other night for that matter."

"Still lacking that sense of self-preservation, I see," the headmaster scoffed, turning his head to face her. "Are you that dim-witted, Miss Granger? A full moon and you're contemplating roaming the Forbidden Forest alone and unarmed?"

Hermione flushed gently, hoping that Severus didn't notice. He'd however already turned his head back to its original place, looking out over the dimly lit area.

"I-I didn't think about that," she admitted.

"Clearly."

Hermione exhaled in frustration, fighting against the urge to stamp her foot. She decided to try another tactic. "Do you come out here a lot?"

"You of all people should know the rules, Miss Granger. No insipid questions. That goes double considering you're intruding on my solitude.

"Well it was as if I knew you were here!" she snapped. "Usually there's-" Hermione stopped short, not wanting to tell on herself.

"Usually what? Please finish your sentence."

"Nothing," she bristled.

"Nothing my arse," Severus replied. "I knew that you've been sneaking up here since your third year. Just like I knew about every other capricious act you and those other two miscreants committed."

Hermione swallowed hard, finding herself rendered speechless. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"For the Polyjuice potion…well let's just say that the ends justified the means. As for me turning a blind eye to you sneaking up the battlements, you were alone and I saw no reason to take points from your house."

"So I'm guessing that means you've caught others trying to sneak up here?"

Severus nodded his head ever so slightly, still refusing to look at her.

"What on earth would they sneak up here for? The view is beautiful and all but usually if I mentioned such a thing to my schoolmates I'd have been laughed at."

Severus arched a dark eyebrow slightly, this time turning his head. "I caught couples from every house in this school attempting to skulk up here at one point or another. What reason do you think they'd come here?"

Hermione continued to look perplexed until a knowing look came over her. Severus shook his head and then moved away from the parapet.

"You cannot walk the school grounds alone," he told her.

"Well how else am I to-" she began, her tone slightly snappish.

"Silence!" Severus interjected. "Now before you rudely cut me off I was going to say that I'd go with you."

Hermione felt the wind letting out of her sails at his comment. "Really?" she asked dubiously.

"Glad to see that your wits are still about you," he intoned dryly. "Did you bring a rucksack or something of the sort with you?"

"Err, no…"

"No matter," he cut in. Hermione watched as Severus withdrew his wand and conjured what looked like one of the collection bags from the Potions storeroom.

"Miss Granger," he stated, gesturing for her to walk ahead.

Hermione held her breath nervously, crossing over to the door. She couldn't help but feeling anxious, as if she was on her way to some illicit tryst instead of collecting ingredients for her work.


	4. Chapter 4

**_A:N/ I own nothing and all that jazz. I love my beta. I love everyone that is reviewing and saving this to their favorites and such. Now my muse? I didn't love her when writing this chapter because she was behaving like a wishy, washy slag._**

* * *

><p>Professor Snape was nothing but thorough, if not exacting. He'd led Hermione out of the school and into the forest, telling her to stay close behind him. Once they found an abundant area of fluxweed, he pointed out the choicest bits, telling her how to look for the good ones and which to avoid picking. The two hastily worked by moonlight, Hermione using her wand the few times clouds covered the glowing orb.<p>

"Just a bit more and that should do it," Hermione said after poking her lit wand at the mouth of the sack. "I think I'll need-damn!" she swore, tripping on the edge of her robes and toppling onto the forest floor.

Severus rolled his eyes yet helped hoist Hermione back to her feet. "Was my tutelage less than stellar, Miss Granger? Perhaps you need a lesson on using your feet."

"Oh, sod off," she snapped, wincing when she felt little twinges. "I should have worn trousers to come out here, although it wasn't as if I'd planned this little excursion."

"I think it best if you just stand in place for a while," Severus told her, stooping back down. "I'm nearly done and I don't need you falling on me this time."

Hermione grew slightly huffy but did as she was told. The professor was making fast work of gathering of the fluxweed, briefly glancing at each piece he deemed suitable before storing it in the sack. Hermione grew entranced, watching his long, nimble fingers picking through the patch.

"Professor?"

Hermione waited for Severus to acknowledge her, but he never spoke or moved from his place, his hands still moving back and forth between the plant and the sack.

"Professor, are there really things out here that we need to be heedful of?"

"Only a fool would presume that danger is never present," he finally without looking up.

"Well, I know it's a full moon, but I didn't think there would be werewolves around."

"Of course you didn't think about that," Severus continued. "The centaurs try to make sure they steer clear of Hogwarts, but one can never be too careful."

"I guess you prove a good point," Hermione conceded, her amber eyes still focused on his hands. "Is that why Professor Lupin left? I never thought he'd be a danger to anyone."

"Always the trusting little Gryffindor, aren't you?" he muttered wryly. "Werewolves are unable to control their emotions once they've made the change. They'd tear anyone apart. Remember when you nearly became Lupin's cuddly toy?"

"Well, I didn't think he would attack me," she answered dejectedly.

Severus merely grunted in reply, his eyes still focused downwards.

"I expect its tiring always running to everyone's rescue."

"Indeed it is, Miss Granger. My heroic days are finished." Severus then rose to his full height, walking over to the young witch. "This should be more than enough," he told her, grasping the bulging sack in his left hand. "Come along. Your hand is bleeding."

"It is?" Hermione asked dumbly. "I don't feel anything, and I didn't notice any blood."

"Your olfactory must be off; I can smell it on you," Severus replied indifferently.

Hermione shrugged her shoulders, attempting to look at both hands but unable to see anything. Without touching her, Severus led the way back across the darkened school grounds and into the castle.

Any lingering prefects and professors performing nightly patrols had already gone to bed. The corridors were dimly lit, and Hermione was still unable to view her injuries.

Severus' momentum suddenly halted, and Hermione had to stop short to avoid bumping into his back. After giving the gargoyle his password, the two stepped forward and were in his office. He kept walking until they were in a small sitting room.

"Sit," he brusquely told Hermione as he placed the sack on a side table.

Hermione took her place on an overstuffed, blue upholstered sofa. She moved to bring her hands up to her face but was sidetracked when she caught a glimpse of Severus.

He was clad in his proverbial black suit, but for the first time she noticed that he'd removed his cravat and unfastened the first two buttons on his frock coat. She was shocked, seeing the small sliver of pale skin beneath the stiff, black fabric. It was nearly akin to the wizard standing completely disrobed before her.

Hermione watched as the professor bustled around, tapping his wand at a dark brown teapot sitting across from her. He then pulled a chair across from her and sat down, taking her hands into his.

"Oh my goodness," Hermione gasped, finally seeing the deep gashes across both palms. "I wonder why I didn't feel that."

"Maybe it's the effects from the multiple goblets of wine at dinner," he suggested indifferently as he examined her wounds.

"Thanks to you, I've only been able to indulge in one at a time," she grumbled.

"You're of age, Miss Granger. You can drink till you find yourself kipping beneath the dining table if you so wish."

"Your mouth says that now, but your eyes are nearly shouting at me in the great hall when I reach for the carafe!"

"Be quiet, you little shrew. I was merely trying to make sure that you didn't become dependent on spirits."

"I'm not a bloody alky," Hermione grumbled, trying to snatch her hands out of Severus' only for him to tighten his grasp and keep them in place.

"It doesn't appear that you fell on anything poisonous," he told her. "But those will need to be cleaned and treated. You never know what nasty things are lurking about in the Forbidden Forest."

Severus brandished his wand at Hermione's right hand, a stream of water gushing from the tip and cascading over the bloody gash. Once he deemed it clean enough, a tub of salve was Accio'd and rubbed into the angry looking cut.

"Ow," Hermione hissed as the dull yellow ointment stung when it came in contact with the open wound. After a minute, the edges of the gash began healing, her skin knitting itself closed. Severus made short work of the right hand, ignoring the slight protests from the young witch when he applied the healing salve.

"You're worse than a first year," he told Hermione when she glowered up at him. "Grousing over a little scratch."

"Well, it hurt!" she retorted. "I'm sorry that I'm not the 'suffer in silence' type."

"You've got that partly correct; there's nothing silent about you."

Hermione closed her eyes and swore under her breath, unknowingly clenching both hands into fists.

"Here," she heard Severus say. Looking up she saw him thrusting a teacup in her direction.

"Thank you," she replied, taking a deep whiff of the pleasant aroma. "This is chamomile, isn't it?"

Severus didn't answer; merely standing at the desk and pouring his own cup.

"This is chamomile…and something else that I can't put my finger on," she mused, taking a sip.

"Lemon balm and avena," the professor answered curtly.

"Yes, that's right."

"Miss Granger, you'll need to know your basic herbs if you wish to become a Potions Mistress."

"Believe me, after scrounging around in the forest for a year I learned more about herbs and such that I'd have ever deemed necessary," she replied distastefully, remembering the less than savory event. "I was merely thrown off for a bit. I know these three are supposed to make you feel sleepy. It would be a miracle if it works for me tonight."

"Hmm," Severus grunted in reply.

"Have you…how've you been sleeping?"

Severus still remained tight-lipped, his posture growing more rigid if it was possible.

"I haven't been able to sleep properly either," Hermione continued, intent on carrying on a conversation. "I expect it's the excitement of being back at school and-"

"Why are you so bloody chatty? Would it kill you to remain silent, even if just for a moment?"

"I'm just trying to help!" Hermione nearly wailed. "I've barely seen you all week, except for the times you glower at me over supper. Now that I notice, you don't look as if you've seen much of your bed. You look positively knackered."

"Miss Granger, I think it's time for you to return to your room," Severus told her in a clipped tone. He set his cup down and walked over, roughly taking her own cup from her hand and setting it on the side table. "There's no need for you to traipse about the poorly lit corridors. You can use the Floo to return to your chambers."

"All right," Hermione conceded numbly, standing up. She picked up her sack of fluxweed and walked over to the hearth. "Well…thank you for everything, Headmaster," she replied, finding that she was talking to his back as he'd already begun walking out of the sitting room.

* * *

><p>Despite drinking the special blend of tea, both Severus and Hermione still had trouble getting to sleep that night.<p>

Hermione tossed and turned in her bed, feeling terribly on edge. She wondered if she'd inadvertently cracked away a morsel of the professor's seemingly impenetrable shell. Although his disposition towards her was that of a disgruntled goblin, he'd still escorted her and assisted in her task of collecting herbs. Then he'd healed her injuries and offered her tea, even if he merely shoved the cup under her nose without so much as a word.

'It's probably my fault anyway,' Hermione told herself. She knew that she had a predisposition to be pushy, but it had just been second nature. Her overbearing personality had heightened tenfold when she became friends with Ron and Harry.

As much as she loved them, they both had a proclivity towards apathy. Ron admittedly had been worse; if it wasn't about food or Quidditch then he was unconcerned.

Harry proved to become a bit more diligent as they matured. But Ronald - it had been all she could do to not hex him within an inch of his life the year they spent hiding from Snatchers and Death Eaters while hunting Horcruxes . He whinged and nagged incessantly, to the point that even Harry wanted to kick him squarely in the seat of his trousers.

Severus, on the other hand, was another story. Hermione had the idea that no one ever considered his well-being. Despite Dumbledore being purported as the 'good' wizard, Hermione even mused that the elderly wizard used Severus as a pawn to achieve his means without a second thought.

Hermione wasn't surprised that the dark wizard became more ornery with easy passing year since she'd first laid eyes on him at the age of eleven. His visage rarely if ever showed emotion, yet she wondered if he lashed out at students as a means of catharsis.

Since she was no longer under his tutelage, Hermione thought that she would have been immune to his perpetual crotchety mood and waspish tongue. She'd been flummoxed to find that he was still able to make her quake in fear, although she'd never let him know it.

True, she'd gotten away with mouthing off to him more than once, something that would have never happened when she was a student. Still, Hermione wondered if the professor was more bluster than bite, while at the same time vowing to never attempt testing out her theory.

* * *

><p>It was after two in the morning and Severus was still brooding in the darkness of his bedchamber. Angrily kicking the thick eiderdown away, he turned over onto his side.<p>

Earlier that evening he'd been planning on doing what he did every Friday night; keeping quiet company with a pot of tea and a book. The trip to the castle battlements hadn't been planned, but after catching a glimpse of the clear, night sky from his window he felt compelled to see it in its entirety.

He'd been standing in the chilled air for the past thirty minutes, quietly pondering things when the scent of vanilla assaulted his nostrils.

Granger.

Prior to taking up the temporary, though thankfully brief, stint as her au pair, Severus managed to elude the girl for the most part. Now it seemed that he was unable to escape her clutches.

There was a chance that the young witch didn't know about the unsettling effect she had on him, and Severus aimed to keep her ignorant. However, it was proving more difficult with each passing day.

No matter how many harsh insults he hurled in her direction, Hermione seemed insistent on sticking around to press her nose into his private life. While part of him felt a niggling guilt at behaving so nastily towards her, the reasonable part of his mind reminded him that it was for the best.

His intention had been to keep his distance from her, only striving to maintain a professional relationship. Then she'd shown up in the one place where no one had ever found him, even when he was a young man and what did he do? Offer to escort her on a midnight run to the Forbidden Forest.

It had been sheer circumstance that she fell down and scraped up her hands. Severus knew that he could have easily sent her on her way to the infirmary and let Poppy deal with the affliction, but his selfish nature made him bring her to his private sitting room.

He'd been under the foolish impression that maybe she would sit quietly and drink her tea after tending to her wounds, but that would have been too good to be true. She had to go on, insistently pressing him on his sleeping habits. After soundly chastising Hermione and sending her away, her vanilla scent lingered behind and hung like a cloud of sweet torment.

He had to assent; the young witch was just like him. She never wasted words or dithered about. Hermione Granger was concise and direct when she wanted to know something or prove a point. Severus just wished that he hadn't been the subject of her query.

Swearing out loud, Severus turned over and buried his face in the pillow. Hermione's usually sharp eyes had honed in on one fact; he'd been sleeping fitfully since leaving her house. He was shorter than usual when addressing colleagues, many of whom were only too happy to leave him to his thoughts.

Severus knew it would pose a serious lack of propriety had the young witch slept next to him in his chambers. However, he knew that if he wasn't able to rest properly in the near future, he'd go mad.

* * *

><p>Bright and early the next morning, Hermione was up and dressed. She was standing outside with a few of the professors that were chaperoning a trip to Hogsmeade.<p>

"Miss Granger, you weren't obligated to go," McGonagall told her. "You could have stayed back in the warm castle."

Hermione gave a small shrug. "I'm just about caught up with my work," she replied. "Besides, if I don't show my face every so often the headmaster might come and drag me from my room."

"Speaking of which, how did that go?" the professor asked in hushed voice, as they walked behind the group of loudly giggling students. The two still hadn't chatted properly since Hermione returned to school and McGonagall was still worried about her.

"Well…you know the headmaster. He didn't mince words or coddle me in the slightest."

"I admit that Severus is about as nurturing as a troll, but I hope he wasn't too hard on you. Else I'll have his-"

"No, no professor," Hermione hastily amended. "Everything turned out all right. We usually read after each meal. It was quite strange to see him preoccupied with reading instead of scowling."

She wondered why she was downplaying everything for Professor McGonagall, purposely leaving out how he threatened to Imperio her to eat. Mentioning the fact that they shared a bed was totally out of the question.

"If you say so, Miss Granger. Now would you care to join me at the Three Broomsticks? You seem as if you can use a drop of something."

"Well…" she trailed off dubiously.

"Miss Granger, you're of age," she scoffed. "One glass of wine won't hurt. I'm surprised you haven't already turned to Firewhiskey, dealing with Slughorn and his nonsense."

Hermione bit back a laugh, agreeing with the professor but wondering if it was poor taste to voice her opinion.

"You don't have to say anything," McGonagall offered with a wry smile. "I don't have a head full of grey hair for no reason; I know what goes on in this castle. Just between you and me, the man has become idler than I would have dreamed. A life of ease suits him well, and it will be a relief once you take over his post."

After turning into the village, the group of students scattered and went into their desired shops. Hermione and Professor McGonagall took their place in the pub and were soon settled at a table with generous portions of wine.

Madam Rosmerta came over to their table with another round of drinks and sat down, chatting with McGonagall for a bit.

"Why is hasn't that man gone back into retirement?" she griped, her eyes shooting daggers towards the bar.

"He will be and not a moment too soon," McGonagall replied with a heavy sigh. "That time can't come fast enough."

Hermione and McGonagall followed Rosmerta's gaze, looking to see Professor Slughorn, his crinkled eyes two narrow slits as he chuckled merrily with another wizard. He was wildly gesticulating as he spoke, his rapidly moving hand sloshing pale gold liquid over the sides of his mug and onto the floor and bar.

"If he spills one more drop of ale, I'm going to send him straight out on his arse," Rosmerta snapped, tossing down a dingy looking rag.

Hermione tittered quietly and ducked her head, sipping on her second glass of wine and becoming engrossed in snippets of other patron's conversations.

She heard the word 'headmaster' between the low buzz of chatter and her ears immediately perked up.

"The ole codger. Survived being attacked by You-Know-Who yet remains tight lipped about the whole thin'," she heard a raspy voice cough out.

"Well, he's always been an odd one," another equally raspy voice replied.

Hermione tried to turn around without being conspicuous but began feeling the effects of the imbibed wine. All she was able to focus on were two elderly wizards, both of whom were seemingly engaged in a heated debate about Muggle football.

"Are you ready to go, Miss Granger?" she then heard McGonagall asked.

Hermione looked up, finding that Rosmerta had left their table and was back behind the bar.

"Yes," she replied, slowly standing up. She wordlessly followed behind the professor, her eyes focused on the lines of her green tartan traveling cloak.

"Did you plan on visiting any of the shops?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, I didn't need anything."

"Very well. We can return to the school; the other professors will make sure the students find their way back."

Hermione willed her feet to move as she trailed in behind. Once they were back at the school, McGonagall gave her a small pat on the arm before disappearing down the hall.

Feeling as if she was back to square one, Hermione trudged along in the direction of her room.

"Miss Granger," came a snide voice, causing her to jump slightly. "Or rather Madam Lush?"

"Leave me alone," Hermione muttered underneath her breath.

"I believe you are forgetting your place, Miss Granger," Severus said crisply, his dark eyes burning down at her.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Please leave me alone, _sir,_" she replied more loudly, looking up into the face of the now irritated headmaster.

Severus found himself completely incensed by the little witch that only came up to his shoulder. She was staring him down, her hands placed defiantly on both hips. The two both continued glaring at one another until Severus turned on his heel and walked away.

"The nerve of him!" Hermione hissed in annoyance as she watched the dour man stalk down the nearly empty corridor. _'I should have stepped on his damn robes!'_

Hastily walking to her room, she flopped down in her armchair. The languid feeling that the wine caused had nearly dissipated along the ease of her afternoon outing.

Hermione's mood had become reasonably light until she crossed paths with the crabby headmaster. She couldn't help but wonder if the man took some perverse enjoyment in her discomfort. It nearly felt as if she was being forced to pay penance for a sin that she couldn't remember committing.

Eager to get her mind off of her raven-haired source of annoyance, Hermione began going over her work notes for the upcoming week.

She'd already completed half the year of her apprenticeship. The thought that she'd be soon teaching her own classes was thrilling yet daunting. A few times she'd been left to her own devices with Slughorn's classes when he'd gone missing.

The younger students were easier to deal with, but there were always a few that were prone to mischief. A handful of the older students that weren't privy to her schoolwork ethic attempted to challenge her authority. She'd swiftly nipped their antics in the bud by taking house points, something they weren't aware she was capable of.

Professors McGonagall, Sprout and Flitwick had been more than happy to give the burgeoning apprentice sound advice on teaching when she arrived at Hogwarts. Trelawney tried to add in her two knuts of knowledge to which Hermione smiled politely and remained silent.

Hermione peered at a nearly crumbling, age worn piece of parchment that Slughorn had absent-mindedly handed her earlier during the week. Her brow intensely furrowed when she perused the instructions on making a draught that was light sensitive.

"What in ruddy hell?" she mumbled to herself, wondering if she was read his note wrong. 'Is it even possible to brew something in the dark?' she asked herself.

Hermione became more agitated looking over the long list of ingredients and the extensive steps in preparation. It would take a day just to prepare everything and then another just for brewing. She mentally cursed the Potions Master for giving her such an inconvenient draught to brew. It was one that was so obscure she'd never heard of it, and it wasn't listed in any text she'd ever come across.

Seeing as she had nothing else to do for the rest of her day, Hermione resignedly decided that she might as well get a head start on her work. After taking lunch in her room, she pulled her hair back into a secure braid and changed into clothes that she didn't mind getting dirty.

Hermione set up her work supplies in the classroom that Professor Slughorn used. He wasn't around and she surmised that he was either chatting one of the professors into a migraine or sleeping off his multiple mugs of ale.

Once she'd gotten each ingredient from the potions closet, she measured out the desired amount and arranged them into piles. Hermione then set into an easy rhythm of slicing, chopping or breaking everything up into even pieces.

'I wish I had some music in here,' she thought to herself. The only sound filling the classroom was her knife tapping against the lab table's marble top.

Hermione diligently chopped and sorted, completely unaware at the passing time. When she finally looked up the sun was hanging low in the sky, casting a muted orange glow over the laboratory.

"Evening, Granger!" said a chipper voice from the doorway.

Looking up, Hermione saw her very inebriated mentor, his hat askew on his head and his face glowing.

"What are you working on? Love potion?" Slughorn guffawed, coming over and clapping an unsteady hand on her shoulder.

"Hmm," Hermione hummed under her breath, turning her attention back to the piles on the table.

Still laughing at his crass joke, Slughorn made his way into his office, knocking things over along the way. Hermione shook her head when she heard the man talking to himself.

* * *

><p>A few hours later she was nearly done, sighing with relief when the last piece of boomslang skin had been perfectly shredded. Eager to get out of the room as she was still able to hear Slughorn carrying on a drunken monologue with himself, Hermione packed everything up and locked it in a small trunk in the corner that had been designated for her sole usage.<p>

Hermione walked to her room and changed out of her work robes. She was on her way back to the great hall for dinner when she ran into Ginny.

"Where have you been?" she asked, looping an arm through Hermione's. "I couldn't find you all afternoon. I would've asked Slughorn but I don't think the man knows his own name right now."

"You've got that right," Hermione grumbled. "I've been in the laboratory since after lunch. He just sauntered in, damn near knocking everything over in the process."

Ginny began giggling, picturing the elderly man wavering to and fro on his feet. "You've only a few months left of your apprenticeship, right?"

"Yes. It's a shame I won't begin teaching until after you graduate."

"Agreed. We could use a new Potions professor. Slughorn has become bad as Professor Binns. If we weren't so busy trying to keep our cauldrons from exploding I think we'd all have pitched ourselves out the window from sheer boredom."

Hermione stifled a laugh. Brevity was not one of Slughorn's strong points. He'd begin rambling off on the oddest tangents much to his students' consternation. The older ones knew to just follow the instructions on the chalkboard, though there had been a few occasions that Hermione stepped in. The first years hadn't known what to make of the bumbling professor, and merely stared back perplexedly at him when he'd begun prattling.

Still arm in arm, Hermione and Ginny took their places together in the great hall. On the weekend everyone was free to sit where they wanted and they used the time to chat.

"How was your date?" Hermione asked between sips of pumpkin juice.

"Eh," Ginny replied nonchalantly, preoccupied with the chicken on her plate.

"Sounds thrilling," her friend replied with a laugh.

"He's in my year, a Ravenclaw. His name is Harvey. Don't know if you know him."

"Tall bloke, brunette hair that's coiffed better than yours and mine put together?"

"Yes, that's him!" Ginny exclaimed with a groan. "You know, he's terribly good looking but a frightful bore. I enjoy Quidditch as much as the next witch but it was ALL he could talk about, and he knows bugger all about it at that."

"You really know how to pick them, Gin."

The redhead rolled her eyes and took another bite. "You're telling me. I don't even think he realized that I played. Once I told him I was both seeker and chaser, only then did he shut it."

Hermione shook her head in disbelief. "So how are things with you and Harry?"

Ginny shrugged her shoulders. "We see each other when we can. I know he and Ron are nearly always tied up with Auror training, but it would be nice to spend some time together."

"I'm sure he'll come around," Hermione offered reassuringly.

"He might, or he might not. Either way, I'm not going to sit around, pining like some simpering schoolgirl."

Hermione nodded in agreement, thankful that Ginny didn't bring up a certain male member of her family. Just then a glimmer of scraggly, blonde hair caught the corner of her eye.

"Hello Luna," she said when she took her place next to Ginny.

"Good evening," Luna greeted, forlornly looking across the dining table. "I was hoping they'd have the pudding out by now."

"Did you just now come to dinner?" Hermione asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes," the blonde witch answered serenely, as if it was normal thing to have dessert as a meal.

Ginny and Hermione were both used to their friend's eccentric behavior and merely smiled fondly. Luna was now preoccupied with the brightly beaded bracelet around her left wrist.

"Pudding is my favorite part. Sometimes Daddy and I would eat it first, before dinner," she continued. "Sweets make everyone happy, right? Perhaps the headmaster should have some, he looks terrible."

"Luna, he always looks like that," Ginny told her patiently.

"That's true, but he looks more cross than usual as of late," Luna went on, absentmindedly sliding the little beads back and forth. "Oh look, my favorite!" she cried when the platters of dessert suddenly materialized on the table.

Hermione remained silent throughout Luna and Ginny's entire exchange. Her attention was focused on the staff dais, where Snape was indeed prostrated. His black eyes flickered towards her for the briefest of seconds before his already tense face grew more pinched.

"Oh wonderful. Luna mentions Snape and now of course he's glaring in our direction," Ginny spat, making Hermione turn back around. "What in bloody hell is his problem?"

"You know the headmaster," Hermione said wryly. "Always chuffed to bits about something." She looked back towards the dais and found that Severus' chair was now empty.

She frowned slightly but turned back around, digging her fork into her plate of dessert.

* * *

><p>Ginny led Hermione and Luna to the Gryffindor common room, where they sat chatting until bedtime. Knowing that Filch would most likely be out on the prowl with his abominable red-eyed cat, Hermione walked Luna back to the Ravenclaw dormitories.<p>

Indeed Filch had been skulking about, attempting to harass her when she was alone and on the way back to her chambers. Twice she calmly explained to the cranky man that she wasn't a student. The caretaker refused to be reasonable, still continuing with his grousing until Hermione grew snappish.

When she was finally in the safety of her room, Hermione took a quick shower and changed into a nightgown. She slipped into bed with a book, using the light from her wand to focus on the print. Only when the words began to grow fuzzy around the edges did she put the light out and attempt to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Blimey, Hermione. Rough night?" Ginny said to her the next afternoon.<p>

"Sort of," she replied, pushing the disheveled curls away from her face.

"Are you still having nightmares?" Luna asked.

"How can you tell?" Hermione asked. Her broken sleeping habits weren't something she generally shared, and last night had been one of the more difficult ones. Again she'd woken up crying and nearly hysterical, thinking that her hands were bathed in blood. She'd hastily thrown the duvet back, checking herself over until she realized that nothing was amiss. It had been a while before she was able to fall back asleep.

"I still have them too," Luna answered without any further reply.

That Sunday afternoon Ginny and Luna had come knocking on Hermione's door. She was still in bed, groggy from her lack of rest and greeted her friends still clad in a rumpled nightgown.

Ginny figured that Hermione had stayed up late with her nose stuck in a book. She fussed at her in a way that resembled her mother perfectly, telling Hermione to shower so they could go to lunch.

After coming out of the lavatory, Hermione winked at her friend and summoned a house elf. A few minutes later the girls were devouring a full spread at the little table in her room.

"You have all the luck," Ginny told her. "I wish the house elves would come to our common room. D'you know how lovely it would be to have a lie in, without having to move from your bed to fetch breakfast?"

"You sound just like your brother," Hermione griped.

"Hermione, what's this?" Luna asked, holding up her portable cd player.

"It's a Muggle thing. It plays music," she told Luna, taking the headphones out of her hand and placing them on her head.

Hermione was surprised that the electronic worked in the Wizarding world, but reasoned that it did only because of batteries. She'd made a mental note to stock up on more when she went back to the Muggle part of London.

Luna's clear, blue eyes stared back curiously at Hermione, holding the little grey square in her hands. The last thing she'd been listening to was Chopin's Nocturne in E flat major, Op. 9 No. 2, and the soft sounds of the piano suddenly came through the headphones. Luna's eyes immediately lit up and she scrambled upright on her feet, wavering back and forth in place to the music.

"Now that Luna is properly entertained, do you want to tell me what's going on with you?" Ginny asked, turning her attention away from the swaying blonde witch.

"It's like I said, Gin," Hermione murmured, her amber eyes growing wide as saucers when Luna, whom was still dancing with her eyes shut nearly collided with one of the bed posts. "Off and on I've been having these dreams, but when I wake up I can barely remember anything."

The redhead nodded her head, listening to her friend yet her brown eyes partly focused on a twirling Luna.

"The one thing I do remember is blood; a lot of blood."

"Why haven't you made yourself a dreamless draught? You're a bloody potions apprentice, surely you have everything at your disposal."

"Believe me, I wish it were that easy. But if you continue taking it you become immune to it. They say you can actually go a bit mental if you overdo it."

"I'm sorry, Hermione. If there's something I can do to help, just tell me," Ginny said consolingly.

"Thanks, Ginny. I expect that they'll go away. I suppose being back here where everything happened doesn't help."

Ginny nodded slowly, thinking back to her own horrors. "I don't have them so much anymore but they manage to creep up every now and then."

"I know the feeling. It would be nice to wake up without my heart feeling as if it's trying to run out of my chest," Hermione said, tentatively eyeing Luna. "I wonder if we should sit her down before she hurts herself?"

"She'll be fine. Luna is more resilient than she looks," Ginny laughed. "She's gone arse over elbows more times than I can count, only to pop right back up. She reminds me of Tonks sometimes."

Hermione giggled, thinking about the purple haired clumsy witch. Despite walking over a flat, stable surface, without fail Tonks would always manage to trip and fall.

She then looked over to see Luna standing at her desk, peering down at the parchment outlining the tedious steps of the obscure potion she'd started working on the day before. "You're working on the Atra potion?" she asked, her voice a bit louder than usual as she still wore the headphones.

"Is that what the damn thing is called?" Hermione asked, motioning for Luna to uncover one of her ears. "Slughorn didn't even have its name on the parchment. It took me all day yesterday just to cull and sort the ingredients, and now I have to find a room that's impervious to sunlight to brew it in."

"It's quite difficult to brew," Luna continued, tracing a fingertip over the parchment. "But it's said to be a powerful healing draught."

"I'm curious Luna, how do you know about that potion? Because up until yesterday I'd never heard of it, and it wasn't in any of my books."

"My mum told me about it," she answered. "She wasn't very good at brewing but she read a lot."

"I see," Hermione replied politely, shooting Ginny a curious glance. She then peered out of the window, seeing that the day was unusually sunny. Managing to pry her cd player from Luna's grasp, the three left the confines of Hermione's room and spent their afternoon outdoors.

Hermione found herself in a good mood after spending the day with her friends. They'd gone to the great hall to have supper together and then Hermione was off, explaining that she needed to finish her project. She'd attempted to not0 look towards the staff dais, but was unsuccessful, finding that a certain dour headmaster was once again missing.

After parting ways from her friends, Hermione made her way down to the dungeons. She'd done some sleuthing and found that she would be able to brew in the old potions laboratory that Snape previously used. The day before she'd gone down first to make sure that everything was in suitable condition before committing to the different workspace.

Refusing to wile away an undeterminable amount of hours in stark silence, Hermione brought down her little cd player and had the earphones in place as she set up her cauldron on the marble tabletop. Softlt humming along, she used the dim light of her wand to see in front of her.

Previously the room had been lit by a murky green light from the lake. Hermione conjured a black cloth in front of the windows, feeling the need to practice extra caution as she was in no mood to restart the tedious steps of preparing the draught.

"Damn," she muttered to herself, feeling a trickle of sweat work its way down the back of her neck. "Of course I'm uncomfortable when I don't have a free hand." Hermione had the glass stirring rod in her right hand and her wand in the left, with the dimmest glimmer exuding from the tip. Save for the wand she would have been in pitch black.

With the door closed, the already damp dungeon housed room was becoming more humid by the minute. Hermione was all but hovered over her bubbling cauldron and could feel the steam making her already unruly curls frizzier. Her only comfort was the soothing music tunneled into both ears.

Hermione was so focused on her cauldron, stirring occasionally and waiting for its contents to change consistencies, she didn't notice that someone else was now in the room with her.


	5. Chapter 5

**_A:N/ Hehe... Oh yes and btw...it is damn hard finding an actual Latin translator. So if that little bit is obscure, I know and I apologize._**

* * *

><p>Hermione looked up briefly, catching a glint of something move in the corner of her eye. Chalking it up to the darkness of the room playing tricks on her eyes, she turned back towards her cauldron. Dragging the stirring rod through the liquid and suited with how it felt, she then added the required amount of rose oil. Despite the pungent aroma of the draught, the rose oil smelled sweet, even if it clashed with the acridity and stung her nose.<p>

"For the love of Merlin, this smells terrible," she complained, stirring the mixture again. Just then a hand closed over her wrist, causing her to yelp loudly.

Hermione instantly darted back, colliding into a firm body. She dropped her wand and the stirring rod in the process, and causing her cd player to clatter loudly on the counter top.

"What the hell!" she hissed, yanking the skewed headphones off her head. Hermione huffed angrily when she realized that tendrils of frizzy curls managed to tangle themselves around the cord, and it took more than a few seconds to become liberated.

"Succi atra, Miss Granger? You were stirring it entirely too roughly," a deep voice told her. "It's not a bowl of porridge; you of all people should know better."

"Oh, talking to me now are you?" Hermione snapped, picking up her wand and the length of glass and plunging it back into the cauldron. "I suppose you've just come to make me all wound up again."

"As if I'd deem to take the time out of my schedule to do so," he replied drolly. "You are still turning that rod entirely too rapidly. Does nothing I say penetrate that thick skull of yours?"

Hermione's hand paused, and she inhaled deeply in an attempt to keep from getting angry again. "How would you like me to do it then, Headmaster?"

Severus remained silent yet put his hand back over hers. His movements were more fluid and much more slower compared Hermione's previous motion.

"You see, everything doesn't need to be a bloody rush, Miss Granger. I know you're a perfectionist but you need to learn to excise patience."

Hermione grit her teeth, slightly discomfited at the feel of Severus standing so closely behind her, his slightly calloused hand atop of hers.

"You're a good one to prattle on about patience," she groused. Catching the rhythm that Severus was forcing her hand with, she continued moving at the slower pace, able to breathe freely when he released his grasp.

"Excuse me?"

"Was I not clear enough, Professor?" Hermione taunted, feeling slightly bolder now that she was unable to see any sneers sent her way. "You snap at me at every turn, and you're now talking complete and utter bollocks."

"You insolent little chit," Severus nearly growled. "I'd watch your tone, especially considering where we are. Have you forgotten that no one knows where you are, or the fact that you can't even so much as see where I'm standing?"

Hermione's breath caught in her throat, and she fervently hoped that Severus was unable to hear the slight hitch.

"The irony. I've walked into the roaring lioness' den, and here she is cowering in fear," he taunted.

"Who said anything about being afraid?" Hermione retorted, trying to keep her voice steady.

"You're a terrible liar, Miss Granger," Severus replied silkily, his breath grazing against her left ear.

Hermione shivered involuntarily, realizing that Severus was again standing at her back.

"It's not as if I need to look at you, but believe me, anyone that was keen in the slightest would be able to take one look at your face and catch you in a lie."

"So is that why you came here? To point out that I'm rubbish at telling lies? You might have spared me the visit, Headmaster."

"For a witch that's obviously quaking in fear, it seems that you're still unable to control that tongue."

"Why should I?" Hermione finally snapped. "Why should I be the only one on the receiving end of your vitriol? I believe it's about time for the shoe to be on the other foot."

Hermione would have kept up with her tirade, only she was grabbed so suddenly by the wrists that she dropped her wand and stirring rod again. One moment she was standing before her cauldron and the next she found herself pinned against the wall, both wrists easily held above her head by one of Severus' large hands.

"Your lips say that you aren't afraid, but your body betrays you," Severus told her in a dangerously low voice.

Hermione couldn't see anything at all, but was scared to find herself pressed against the cold, rough dungeon wall. She was horrified when she found that her body was indeed trembling, her heart pounding an erratic rhythm against her chest.

"Let me go!" she seethed, futilely trying to yank out of his ironclad hold. Hermione tried kicking out a leg only to have Severus wedge one knee sturdily between her thighs, his body firmly pressed against hers.

"Glad to see that I have your attention," he continued, easily thwarting each of Hermione's attempts of freeing herself. "Now, I don't give a damn about your petulance, but you will hold a civil tongue when addressing me."

"Civil! Do you call this civil?" Hermione snapped angrily, her breath shortened from thrashing about with Severus mashing her diaphragm. "You have me pinned against a wall and have the nerve to speak about manners? Severus Snape you let me go!"

"I'm completely unfazed by your dulcet tones, Miss Granger. However it would be prudent for you to remember that we are alone in a dark lab, with my knee pressed against a most inviting place. Unless you wish for someone from the Slytherin common room to overhear you, I'd remain silent."

Hermione bit down on her lip nervously. She'd been trying to ignore the fact that Severus had his knee pressed almost flush against the most intimate part of her body. It would have taken a mere shift of her hips for her clothed core to meet with his knee.

What was worse, she nearly wanted to move her hips, as a sudden desperate urge to rub her heat against him took hold.

"Let me go," she uttered again, her voice a little higher than a whisper.

"Give me a reason."

Hermione struggled against his hands again, unable to move even a scant inch. His one hand felt like iron fetters, though, it didn't cause her any pain.

'Hell in a hand basket,' she thought desperately to herself, thinking the man had finally flipped. Severus usually exuded an exceeding amount of self-control; however, all thoughts of reason seemed to have abandoned him.

Between the still bubbling cauldron and being made into a Hermione sandwich between Severus and the stone wall, it felt as if the room had grown even hotter. The air was thick and humid, with the faintest traces of rose wafting about. It nearly reminded her of Trelawney's cloyingly over-perfumed and stuffy Divination classroom.

Almost regrettably, Hermione found that she was able to smell that familiar, delicious scent wafting from where she presumed to be Severus' neck. If she had been able to move her head forward, it seemed she'd be able to stick her tongue out to taste it.

Severus' breath was lightly tickling her face, and Hermione mused that their position felt more intimate than when they'd slept next to one another. She instantly felt compelled to gravitate towards the man, the manner in which he would react never crossing her mind. Standing on tiptoe as much as she was able to, Hermione blindly moved her head towards Severus', slowly brushing her lips across what felt like the corner of his mouth.

It was rare that Severus became ruffled. Hell, he'd been a double agent for as long as he could remember, and showing emotion was never an option. But the moment he felt Hermione's pillowy soft lips pressing against his, he knew he was fighting a losing battle.

"Sir?" she whispered, feeling the suddenly rigid man against her.

"You kiss me and then call me sir? Seems a little backwards, don't you think?" Severus gruffly asked after he'd found his voice.

"Can you let go of my hands how? My shoulders are starting to hurt."

"Only if you promise to be a good little witch. I'll restrain you again if needed."

Hermione nosily exhaled. "Fine." She felt the hand move from her wrists and she sighed with relief at lowering her arms.

"Why did you kiss me?" Severus asked darkly.

"I don't know," Hermione admitted nervously, slightly shocked at her bold actions. She was inwardly thanking every deity known to her that the two were standing in a blackened room. Every bit of nerve that she'd mustered up would have most likely abandoned her had she been able to look directly at the headmaster.

"Don't give me that rubbish," he snapped. "Everyone does something for a reason, and I'd like to know what yours are."

"I don't know!" she repeated, moving both hands to the front of her and pushing slightly on Severus' chest. "I just...wanted to."

"Is that so, Miss Granger? Do you realize what would happen if we acted upon our every whim, just because we wanted to?"

Hermione was about to answer 'no' when she felt both arms being pulled from in front of her and held down by her sides . Severus' lips firmly descended upon hers, his knee simultaneously pushing against the seam in the crotch of her trousers.

Unable to keep from moaning slightly, Hermione felt a knot form in the pit of her stomach that she knew had little to do with nervousness. Her body was humming with suppressed delight, and had Severus not been holding her hands down, her fingers would've surely clutched onto the black, woolen material of his suit.

Her head lolled to the side when Severus moved his mouth to her neck, roughly licking and biting at the sensitive skin. Hermione felt as if her body wanted to tense up and go slack at the same time, and she fell further onto the intruding knee, causing it to press directly through her corduroys and onto her clit.

Keening loudly at the sensation, Hermione wished Severus would kiss her again even if it meant his lips had to move from the tender spot at her neck. She'd removed her cloak earlier, and beads of perspiration managed to form beneath her clothes, sliding down her damp body.

"Severus," she moaned breathlessly. "Please, let go of my hands."

"What for?"

"I want to touch you."

Severus let go of Hermione, moving his knee from between her thighs and stepping all the way back. Her legs felt weak and she sagged against the wall, trying to keep from completely falling down.

"Why did you stop?" she groaned in frustration.

"Because I wanted to," came his even answer.

Hermione reached out in the dark, her fingers fluttering against Severus' hair. She wanted to stamp her foot like a child having a tantrum when he smoothly stepped back out of her grasp.

"It's time for you to return to your room," he said, his own breath sounding a bit short.

"But-why? Why not-" Hermione stammered, unable to form a single coherent thought.

"Don't ask inane questions. Do as I say."

"But my potion, it's not done-"

"Go! Now, go on."

Hermione fought to steady her breathing, pushing herself up from the stone wall. She began making her way to the lab table only to be roughly yanked back.

"Don't make me tell you again," Severus' deep voice growled at her ear.

Hermione felt a shiver go down her spine and was unable to keep from trembling. 'How the hell does he know where I am in here?'

Although a large part of her wanted to know what would happen if she defied the headmaster, the other part of her was completely overwhelmed. Common sense kicked in and told her that it would be in her best interest to take heed of his words.

"Sir-" she began feebly, only to become neatly cut off.

"What did I say?" he all but hissed, making Hermione flee towards the door. She fumbled with the latch and flung it open, running out of the laboratory and into the dimly lit corridor.

Hermione was still trembling uncontrollably when she got to her room. She had to sit down on her bed, wrapping her arms tightly around her body in an effort to calm herself. While Severus managed to scare her witless, he also made her become aroused beyond the bounds of anything she could have ever imagined.

There was still a tingling in the pit of her stomach, not to mention the insistent thrumming between her legs. Her lips felt flushed and swollen, and she was sure there was a large red mark on her neck from where his lips firmly latched onto.

'What. In. Bloody. Hell?' Hermione thought despondently to herself when she realized she was licking her lips, remembering the delicious, minty taste of Severus' mouth.

He hadn't been gentle in the least, nor could she say that he was rough. Despite the man pinning her down and rendering her helpless, Hermione knew that he would have been able to do so without resorting to such tactics. His lips alone had turned her brain to mush.

'This is your bloody fault!' she inwardly chastised. 'What the hell were you thinking kissing him like that!'

His personal scent of sage and sandalwood was still tickling her nose. Bringing an arm up, Hermione groaned realizing that she indeed smelled like Severus, most likely from his body pressing completely against hers.

Forcing her breathing to slow down, Hermione went into her bathroom and splashed cold water on her face. She was dabbing the moisture off with a towel when she noticed a large, deep red mark mapped across her neck.

Hermione was in disbelief that she and the dour headmaster had snogged, and that he'd given her a love bite.

"Damn," she spat, peering at the bruised skin. It was large enough that she wasn't sure if even a glamour charm would conceal it.

Hermione wasn't sure if she'd be able to face the headmaster in the upcoming week. He was right about one thing; she wore her emotions like a badge.

Walking back into her room, she hastily stripped off her damp clothes and slid beneath the duvet, clad only in her bra and knickers.

Her mind kept replaying being pressed against the wall by Severus and kissed until her wits were addled. Hermione closed her eyes, but it took her a long time to fall into a fitful sleep.

When she woke up in the morning, she found that the mark on her neck had vanished and a vial of neatly labeled Succi Atra on her bedside table along with her folded cloak, wand and cd player.

* * *

><p>"Well done, Miss Granger!" Professor Slughorn told Hermione that afternoon after checking her potion.<p>

She felt slightly guilty about handing in something that she hadn't made, yet felt slightly redeemed as it was the headmaster's doing that she'd been unable to finish.

"Now I have some business to tend to. Would you mind grading a few exams?"

"Not at all, sir," Hermione replied, inwardly groaning.

Slughorn gave her a broad grin before directing her into his office and at his desk. He waved gaily before disappearing, leaving Hermione with a stack of exams from the third and fourth year students.

"A few exams," she grumbled pulling a quill and well of red ink towards her. "A few exams, my arse."

Slughorn was gone for more than a few hours. Hermione became so absorbed in grading exams that she didn't realize the seventh years had filed into the classroom. She'd just began looking over the fourth years' work when a student knocked on the office door.

"Umm, excuse me, Miss Granger?" came the timid voice. Hermione looked up to see a shy Hufflepuff named Mariana looking at her. "We weren't sure if you wanted us to wait or-"

"I'm sorry," Hermione said, hastily gathering up the pile of parchment. "Thanks for getting me, I'll be out in a minute."

Mentally cursing her mentor, Hermione looked front, right, and centre of his desk until she found the exams Slughorn had prepared for the day.

The students settled down after she walked into the classroom. "Same rules as before, everyone," she said, flicking her wand and sending the stack floating down to their desks. "Eyes on your own work, and if you require assistance raise your hand."

A few of the less polite students scoffed at the apprentice, bu2t immediately frowned when they peered down at their exam.

'Good for you,' Hermione thought smugly seeing their panicked expressions. They were always the ones giving her a hard time in class, and of course the ones that always found themselves unprepared.

Appeased with the students diligently focused on their work, Hermione took her place at the desk on the teaching dais and continued correcting the previous exams.

Occasionally looking across the classroom to make sure nothing was amiss, Hermione continued with her work. The sounds of quills scratching across parchment filled the air, sometimes with shorts bursts of muffled giggling.

Each time Hermione looked up to locate the offender, yet saw nothing but students with their head bent over their desks. Narrowing her eyes, she bent her own head back over the sheaf of parchment in front of her.

She was busying trying to decipher the words on one exam. 'Might as well be hieroglyphics,' she thought of the student's terrible handwriting. 'Did they dump their entire ink well across their exam?'

Hermione abhorred sloppy work. It had always worked out well in her favor when she was a student. If Professor Snape had seen so much as a single ink splotch on a student's work, he would rip it up and demand that they write it over.

Ron had usually been the one cursing up a storm as he redid his work, complaining that his hand was cramping. Each time Hermione warned him to take his time, he'd sneer at her and continue writing hastily, sometimes not wiping the end of his quill off after sticking it into the ink well.

Hermione was nearly growling with displeasure. Not only had this lazy fourth year splattered ink all over their exam, they hadn't bothered to use any pounce and she now had smudges of black covering her palm.

She was in the middle of using her wand to scourgify her hands clean when she looked up, seeing the headmaster standing calmly in the classroom's doorway.

"Pritchard and Zegny, ten points each from Ravenclaw and detention for the next two weeks!" Severus' deep voice boomed across the classroom. He'd flicked his wand, causing both student's exams to come flying across where he deftly caught both and burnt them into ashes.

'Crafty buggers!' Hermione thought, her face red with embarrassment.

It was mortifying, to say the least, to find the headmaster catching two students cheating on their exams right beneath her nose. She was only slightly mollified when she found that it was the same two boys that scoffed at her when she walked into the classroom.

"Collect your belongings, I want to see you both in my office," he continued.

The young men stood up and look rather shamefaced as they picked up their rucks. Too embarrassed to look at their classmates, they shuffled out of the room, cringing when they passed the black robed headmaster in the doorway.

Hermione was still staring at Severus when he turned to walk out of the classroom in a flurry of robes, never once looking in her direction.

If Hermione was irritated with Slughorn before, she was, now, positively seething. She reasoned that if he'd been in the classroom instead of skiving out, then he'd have been able to make his rounds up and down the aisles. Now she was going to be blamed for the two miscreants, by none other than the former Potions' professor and Headmaster.

Throughout her years, Hermione never once came across a student that had been mental enough to attempt to cheat in Snape's class. The idea alone of what sort of punishment he would have cast was deterrent enough.

Feeling agitated and slighted, she practically stamped down off the dais and walked up and down each aisle until the bell rang.

* * *

><p>It wasn't until after Hermione finished correcting the seventh year's exams that Slughorn returned.<p>

"Still here, Granger?" he asked, sauntering into the room.

Her brown eyes nearly went wide, and she had to bite down hard on her tongue to keep the choice words on the tip of it from falling out.

"Yes sir," she replied with forced politeness. "I had to proctor the students exams after you didn't return. The headmaster actually came in and caught Justin Pritchard and Owen Zegby copying off one another."

"Oh, those two," he said dismissively.

Hermione's mouth fell open, wondering how the man could behave so nonchalantly after being told that two of his students were caught cheating.

"Well then," she continued tightly after regaining her composure. "I've corrected all of the exams and left them in your office. If that's all, I'll be on my way."

"Yes, yes, see you at supper!"

Hermione walked out of the classroom and into the corridor, half expecting an owl bearing a red envelope waiting for her outside.

Finding that she was in the clear, Hermione made her way through the throngs of students scattered about. Their sounds of loud chatter dwindled as she crossed over to the quieter side of the castle where she resided.

Hermione was in her room all of five minutes when there was a knock at her door. "One moment!" she shouted, running out of her lavatory and padding across the room in bare feet.

"You must have a locator charm on me, I just came back," she said pulling the door open expecting to see Ginny standing on the other side.

Instead, she found the raven-haired headmaster, minus his teaching robes with a surly look on his face.

"Miss Granger," he curtly greeted.

"Headmaster," she said in a shocked voice. "Do you want to come in?"

"No. What I have to say will only take a moment," he replied, stiffly standing in her doorway. "Your lack of cognizance was most abysmal today."

"What?" Hermione snapped, her mouth falling open. "But it wasn't-"

"What did I tell you about interrupting me?" Severus interposed without missing a beat. "You should know better than to give students an exam and ensconce yourself in a corner of the classroom."

"Well, I wouldn't have had to if Slughorn-" Hermione continued hotly.

"Miss Granger, I'm not going to repeat myself. Now those two dunderheads have detention with Filch until the end of term. However, should I catch any more student cheating under your tutelage, you will be the one to take the blame. Is that understood?"

Hermione felt the previously unshed tears in her eyes finally brimming over and falling down her cheeks. Never in her years as a student had she ever cried in front of the man, and she felt like an idiot when she was unable to help herself now.

'Of course I'd be the one at fault,' she thought bitterly. But what the hell was she supposed to do, leave the students alone to find the Potions master? Or send a Patronus out, asking Slughorn to please return to the classroom?

Hermione's anger was rolling off of her in constrained waves. Apprenticing already had her busy for most of her days, then she had to calculate in Slughorn's lackadaisical proclivities. Both of which left her already short time considering lacking. On top of it all, Severus refused to listen to anything she had to say, leaving her feeling even more frustrated.

"Miss Granger," she heard him say. She'd been too ashamed to look Severus in the face when she began crying, and had her eyes blurrily focused on his black, dragonhide boots. Looking up, she saw that he was holding out a white, linen handkerchief.

"You and I both know that Slughorn is incompetent," he continued as Hermione dabbed at her face. "That is why it's your job to make sure that you have everything sorted out when the man decides to get bladdered at each passing whim."

Hermione sniffled yet stopped crying, surprised at hearing Severus admit a less than stellar sentiment about his colleague. If he'd ever voiced any distaste about the other professors, it had never in her presence.

"I trust that we have no further need to discuss this."

Hermione shook her head, clearing her scratchy throat before speaking. "Thank you," she uttered, holding out the tearstained linen.

Severus didn't move an inch to retrieve the item. He merely turned around, his black hair flipping about his face before walking away.

Walking back into her room, Hermione sat down in her armchair, tracing a finger along the hand rolled hem of the handkerchief. Had she not been in such a dour mood, she might have laughed at the fact that Severus owned something that wasn't black.

Holding the material back up to her face, Hermione found that it smelled just like the man that recently reduced her to tears. She was instantly reminded of their shared kiss and her lingering ill-fated desire..

She admitted to herself that his scolding hadn't been terribly harsh. Harry had seen far more of the headmaster's temper than she'd ever. Still, it hadn't gone unnoticed to Hermione when Severus only looked at her as an apprentice that made a small muck up, any hints of their brief tryst absent in his black eyes.

* * *

><p>Hermione was nearly too wound up to go down to the great hall for supper. She felt angry knowing that she had to face the pain-in-her-arse mentor, and nervous about seeing the headmaster.<p>

However, both men barely looked her way when she took her place at the dais. Looking out towards the students, she found Ginny staring at her, making a silly face when their eyes met. Laughing quietly and shaking her head, Hermione made a note to catch up with her friend after dinner.

"Are you busy this weekend?" Ginny asked Hermione as they walked arm in arm once the meal was over with.

"No, why?" she asked.

"Ron and Harry are going to be in Hogsmeade and they want to catch up."

"Oh, is that what they told you?"

"Yeah," Ginny continued. "Harry owled me earlier this week, and told me to tell you to come out with us."

"The little swot, I bet he did," Hermione grumbled. "Yes, sure, I'll go with you. And believe me, they're going to get an earful."

"You've got that look in your eye," her friend said laughing.

"What look?"

"The look that means someone is going to be on the receiving end of your wrath. Oh well, I don't mind so long as it's not me."

"You idiot," Hermione laughed."Let's go find Luna. Maybe we can convince her to come with us on Saturday instead of playing with the Thestrals."


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N: Thanks again to my beta Gnrkrystle for her speedy and wonderful beta skills, and thanks to all of you for the reviews and alerts! Thanks to copious amounts of PG tips, Darjeeling, one coca cola and 2 chocolate creme Cadbury eggs, I actually have the next two chapters already done for this little tale *gasp*. Fair warning after this little chappy things will get a bit more heated. _**

* * *

><p>"So have you two tossers decided that you know us again?" Hermione asked, looking across at her two friends.<p>

They hadn't been at the Three Broomsticks for all of five minutes when she soundly lit into Harry and Ron.

"Sorry, Hermione," Ron told her looking slightly shamefaced. "They keep us bleeding busy with the Auror training. We've barely a moment to ourselves."

"That's a piss poor excuse and you know it," she snapped.

"You're right, Hermione. We could have done a better job at staying in touch," Harry conceded.

"Yes, well," she muttered, peering down into her butterbeer.

"Harry Potter, your head is still full of Wrackspurts," Luna said, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

Four pairs of eyes turned to look at the serene blonde witch, who was busy slurping the foam off the top of her butterbeer.

"Really, Luna? Thanks for telling me," Harry replied politely.

Hermione, Ginny, Ron and Harry muffled their snickers behind cupped hands. Even though they were accustomed to the random things that came from Luna's mouth, they never failed to be amused.

"So Hermione, how are things with the old Slug?" Ron asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes, taking a large gulp of her drink before speaking. "A right nightmare," she replied with a groan. "Either the man disappears for hours, or he's so deep in his cups that he doesn't know his arse from his elbow."

"Not much difference there," Harry said with a smirk.

The atmosphere at the table had been anything but easy. Luna was being Luna; peering around nonchalantly and absorbed in her own little word. However, it was clear that there was unspoken tension between the other four occupants.

Hermione idly played with the handle on her mug, unsure of what to say. It had been some time since she'd been able to have a proper chat with Harry and Ron. When they'd come for her mum's funeral the day was stressed, and both boys clearly felt awkward and out of place, not knowing just what to say to their friend.

Their butterbeers were finished in an uncomfortable silence, and the group stepped out of the Three Broomsticks and into the frigid air.

Harry and Ginny had gone off ahead for a bit of privacy, leaving behind Hermione, Ron and Luna.

"I dunno why my sister is giving Harry a hard time," Ron said conversationally, looking ahead at the two who appeared to be deep in heated conversation.

Hermione raised an eyebrow, trying to figure out where Ron was going. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, I don't know why she has to go round with other blokes," he answered. "It's not right."

"You cannot be serious. First you didn't want them to date, and now you do?"

"Well…it's different now," he went on, sounding unrepentant. "People know who me and Harry are. How does it look to have my own sister blowing him off?"

"Ronald, I swear your middle name should be 'hypocrite' instead of 'Bilius'," Hermione snapped. "So what do you expect, Ginny to sit around like a good little witch while Harry decides if he fancies her or not?"

"I suppose."

"You know what I think? I think you've taken one too many Bludgers to the head if you honestly believe that drivel."

"Well, it's not right," Ron grumbled, refusing to see reason. "We saw her with that bloke, and I'm telling you, it doesn't look right."

"You and Harry need to grow the hell up," Hermione shot back, turning away from Ron. "I'm not discussing this anymore with you, so you might as well change the subject."

"All right," he conceded. "You and I should go out some weekend, you know, just the two of us."

"What for?" she pointedly asked, noticing the faintest flush appear on the tips of Ron's ears. Right before leaving for Auror training he hadn't wanted to be bothered with her, and she wondered what suddenly changed.

"Dunno. Suppose we could catch up for old time's sake."

Hermione inwardly floundered for a moment, unsure if she should agree. Furtively looking over at Luna, she found the young witch perched on a bench, reading an issue of the Quibbler, surprisingly holding the magazine the right way up.

"All right, sure," she said after a while.

Hermione half-heartedly listened to Ron saying that he'd owl her to find out what day they'd meet. Just then, Harry and Ginny walked back over, both of them bearing less than cheerful expressions on their faces.

"Ready to go?" Harry ask Ron, a forced smile on his face.

"No matter, I need to get back and study," Ginny said to no one in particular.

After terse goodbyes were exchanged, the girls headed off back to the school, Hermione unable to notice that Ginny didn't turn back to look at Harry.

"I suppose you're going to ask me what that was about," she finally said.

"No," Hermione answered honestly. "I figure if you want to tell me you will. Although, you know your brother has a big mouth."

"It'll be okay, Ginny," Luna told her reassuringly.

"Thanks, Luna," she replied stiffly. "And if it's not, then, oh well. I don't give a damn if he was the Chosen One. I refuse to cater to his every passing fancy," Ginny continued in a sour voice.

"Well, if it means anything to you, when Ron tried to complain about it I told him off," Hermione offered. "He finally shut up, and then he said that he and I should go out-alone."

"Really?" Ginny asked in disbelief, her eyebrows knitted together.

Hermione threw up one hand, throwing the redhead a dubious glance.

"Well, it's only natural for people to want what's not readily accessible to them," Luna said from between the two, making Ginny and Hermione nearly stop walking to look at her.

"You know, she has a point," Ginny said.

"Yes, well...maybe," Hermione grumbled, thinking about when she'd boldly kissed a certain dark haired wizard only for him to send her away. "Do you need help studying for your N.E.W.T.s? I've a few hours free."

"Yeah, I might as well, while you have the time. Who knows? Slughorn might take the entire week off and have you teaching all of his classes," she jeered with a grin.

Hermione had told Ginny about being left alone in the classroom, omitting how she'd cried in front of the headmaster a few hours after.

"Oh, don't remind me!" She still hadn't gotten over being chastised as a result of his poor judgment. Still, she'd been thankful for the harsh advice Snape had given, and made sure to be extra vigilant in the upcoming week.

* * *

><p>Once the three were tucked away in Hermione's room, they sat curled up on her floor not far from the hearth, surrounded by a books, scraps of parchment, and a tea tray.<p>

Ginny and Luna had their wands out, practicing Charms with one another. Hermione had her head buried in a sheaf of parchment, trying to discern half of the Potion Master's squiggly handwriting.

After having received a sound verbal lashing from his predecessor, she'd hunted down Slughorn and forced him to hand over his weekly lesson plan, which she duplicated with her wand. She positively refused to be cornered off and chastised by the headmaster again.

Thinking about Severus instantly made her rehash their shared, heated kiss in the abandoned laboratory. She'd only kissed two boys before - Viktor Krum and Ron - and neither made her feel so much as an inkling that she felt when Severus captured her lips with his.

His scent lingered in her shirt for another day, and she was mournful to send it down to the laundry. It hadn't mattered that he'd aggressively shoved her against the wall before planting his hot, open mouth on her neck. The memory alone was enough to make her breath short and the area between her legs feel prickly.

Hermione was still at a loss as to why she'd been bold or, one could possibly argue, crazy enough to kiss the dark wizard. His mood wasn't actually mercurial. There was no denying that Snape was nearly always surly and unyielding.

Nevertheless, Hermione had a niggling feeling that there was a reason for her sudden gravitation towards the man. After all, she was a Virgo and everything in her world had to make sense.

Another week passed by, with Hermione dashing about collecting ingredients, working on her own projects, and as she'd foreseen, overlooking Slughorn's classes.

Deeming the man useful as a lump on a log, she'd personally checked on each student's work in the classrooms, desperately wishing to avoid any catastrophes. She'd caught a second year adding too much belladonna to his cauldron, and then later that day, a sixth year Slytherin leisurely dumping in porcupine quills with his cauldron still over the flame.

Hermione had to run over and put out the fire, yelling for the students to move out of the way right before the cauldron exploded. At her wit's end, she'd given the young man an extra assignment on the care and handling volatile ingredients in the laboratory.

She was trying to catch her breath when the dismissal bell rang, overhearing the student mutter to his friend that she was as bad as their former Potion's professor.

Hermione bristled at the comment but found that she didn't care all that much. Had a student become injured she would have had to explain just how it happened, and then send an owl to their parents.

Already having enough experiences with Slytherin students to last a lifetime, Hermione knew that if the daft boy named Liam had blown his fingers off, she would have been blamed for his negligence.

* * *

><p>Friday evening, Hermione found herself desperate for some quiet time and slid off to the library after dinner. Madam Pince shot her an annoyed look when she pulled out dusty, old tomes that were nearly half her height and stacked them on her favorite table.<p>

Hermione had to reassure the miserly old woman that she was not a student out after curfew before she was finally left alone.

Nearly two hours into her perusal, the dour librarian returned, indelicately hinting that she was leaving for the evening.

"I can lock up when I leave," Hermione told her, closing one book and pulling over another, sending up a cloud of dust. "I'm still trying to find-"

"Young lady, it is of no concern of me. I am locking up and that is final."

Hermione opened her mouth to protest when none other than the headmaster walked in.

"Is there a problem?" he asked archly, peering at the puffed up elderly witch.

"Yes there is, headmaster," she snapped. "Not only does this insolent young lady refuse to leave, but she must have mistaken my library for a dormitory! I will not have anyone sleeping in here."

Hermione fought the urge to roll her eyes, yet closed the new book and added it back to her stack. "Well at the very least, may I leave them here and come back for them tomorrow?" she asked.

"Absolutely not!" Madam Pince said soundly completely affronted as if Hermione suggested starting a bonfire with the tomes. "You will put them back where you found then and then take your leave!"

"Go on, Miss Granger," she heard Severus urge from behind her.

Pushing her chair back with more force than necessary, Hermione gathered up the pile of books and returned them to their original place. Retrieving her belongings from the table, she walked to the door of the library and found Madam Pince waiting there with a pinched face, along with the headmaster.

The elderly witch waved her wand with a flourish, shutting off all the lights in the library before turning and haughtily walking away.

"I wasn't finished!" Hermione groused, thinking about the two other books she hadn't made her way to.

"No matter. You weren't going to find what you were looking for," Severus told her, already walking down the hall. "Now come along."

"What am I going to do now? Slughorn gave me that assignment and I'm not nearly-" she griped.

"Last I checked, I spoke English and not Gobbledegook," he replied without sparing Hermione a glance.

'Why did I even bother?' Hermione asked herself, pausing to yank her cloak over her shoulders. She'd gotten overheated in the library from casting a warming charm over her work area, but now that they were in the drafty corridors the chilly air make her break out into goosebumps.

"By all means, Miss Granger, feel free to move at a glacial pace," Severus continued when he noticed that she'd stopped walking.

Both eyebrows raised high up on her forehead, Hermione followed behind the headmaster, trying to not step on his trailing black robes.

On their way through the dim castle, Severus managed to find two Gryffindor students snogging behind a suit of armor. He'd taken points and gave them both detention before sending them off to their dormitories.

"They would have to be in my house," Hermione mumbled under her breath. She hadn't even noticed the students as they must've heard the approaching footsteps and silenced themselves, but their stealth hadn't been missed by the headmaster.

"At least when you skulked about at night, it was to sneak tomes out of the restricted section," Severus told her.

Hermione laughed under her breath, remembering that the man missed nothing. "Yes, well it was unlikely that I'd be sneaking around for a snog," she said. "I'm the one everyone came to as a last resort for homework, not midnight trysts in an alcove."

If Severus picked up on her self-deprecation, he didn't respond to it.

Docilely following behind the headmaster, the two soon arrived at his office. Hermione was surprised when he led her inside, directing her to his sitting room. Remembering what happened last time, she took painstaking care to not annoy the wizard.

"Here," Severus said, walking away from his overflowing bookshelf to push a tatty looking tome on the table in front of her. "I think you'll find this more suitable for your work."

Wordlessly looking up at the professor and back down to the book, she eagerly flipped open the pages, pausing when she found the material she'd been searching for.

"Thank you," Hermione said quietly, pulling the book onto her lap and slowly poring over each page.

"You're welcome to stay here and use it quietly, as well as anything else on the first two shelves," Severus continued, gesturing to the books lining the wall opposite them.

Nodding her head in comprehension, Hermione curled up on the sofa, tucking her cloak around her legs.

Slughorn had given her research on another obscure potion, one that she hadn't been able to find much information on. She scoured his books as well as many in the library, her last resort being the few that she'd been forced to put away before reading by Madam Pince.

Hermione wondered why it didn't dawn on her to ask Severus for his succor, then remembered their last two meetings.

Slightly lifting her head, she saw Severus sitting across from her, also reading. It nearly reminded her of the two sitting in living room, both engrossed in their respective books.

Severus wanted to laugh to himself when he noticed Hermione furtively glancing in his direction. Stealth had never been her forte, and it amused him to say the least.

His brief assessment was much less conspicuous than the young witch's. Hermione was paying rapt attention to the book he'd lent, chewing on her bottom lip with the tome balanced on cloak covered knees.

It had been difficult to not think about the young witch on a regular basis, but after that night in the laboratory it had proved damn near impossible. Going to her room in the middle of the night that night only added to his distress.

Severus had just placed the potion as well as the rest of Hermione's belongings on her little bedside table when she'd cried out in her sleep. He had every intention of turning around and leaving back through the Floo when she began screaming into her pillow, in between the harsh outcries mumbling what sounded like his name.

Unable to ignore what he'd heard, Severus made his way back to Hermione's bedside, peering down at the distressed young woman. The sheet was low and twisted around her hips, exposing her slender torso that was only covered by a dainty pale blue bra.

Severus was met with a desperate urge to turn away and put as much distance between him the young Potion's apprentice as possible. However there was a small part of him that was unable to leave her in a subconscious, anguished state.

Pushing her damp curls out of her face, Severus felt that Hermione had also broken out into cold sweats in the midst of her dreaming. He cast a drying charm on her body before pulling the sheets and duvet up to her neck. His hand had been lingering by the mark he'd left on her flesh, something that he was unable to resist leaving when Hermione turn and nuzzled her face into his palm. Her cries instantly tapered off into soft whining before she feel into an undisturbed sleep..

Severus found it ironic that he was able to comfort the young woman, even if she was unaware, considering that he was the reason for her subconscious horrors.

* * *

><p>An hour later Severus felt his eyes protesting at its lengthy usage and set his book down. Looking across at Hermione, he saw that she was fast asleep, her arms still wrapped around the oversized book with it clutched to her chest.<p>

Knowing that she needed the rest, Severus wasn't particularly pleased to have to wake her. The staff at Hogwarts most likely missed the fatigue in the apprentice's eyes, but Severus hadn't. She'd been running herself into the ground every day, her workload doubled because of her less than stellar mentor.

Still, he had to admire Hermione's moxie as she never complained, intent on handling everything thrown her way.

"Miss Granger," he called across the room. Shaking his head to himself when she didn't answer, Severus called out her name again.

'Damn,' he thought. It was as if she'd taken a sleeping draught; nothing would make her stir.

Finally getting up and walking over to the sofa, Severus shook Hermione's shoulders until her befuddled brown eyes opened.

"You need to return to your room," he said when her eyes finally focused on his face.

"No," she protested sleepily, closing her eyes and slithering back down onto the sofa.

Nearly growling, Severus clutched onto Hermione's shoulders and yanked her back upright, causing her eyes to snap back open.

"Why did you do that?" she nearly howled in outrage, becoming more lucid. "I haven't had a decent sleep in ages!"

"Did you expect to sleep in my sitting room?" Severus snapped back, glowering down at Hermione.

"Can we...like we did back at my house?" she asked feebly.

"Absolutely not."

"Please? It'll be like before and I swear not to tell anyone. It's just that...I find I'm able to sleep easier next to you."

'For the love of Merlin, this chit treads a fine line,' Severus thought to himself. He'd found comfort sleeping next to her also, but reasoned that since it happened at her house no one would be any wiser. To share a bed at the school was a different matter altogether.

"Do you know what it is you're asking of me?"

"Please? I promise I won't kiss you again," Hermione continued, swallowing hard after realizing what she'd just said.

Shaking his head, Severus felt as if he was about to tie his own noose. Still glowering at Hermione, he waited for her to stand up and then walked over to the hearth in the sitting room.

"Make haste, Miss Granger," he told her when she stood looking at him curiously. "You may bring the book if you wish."

Hastily wrapping her cloak around the tome, Hermione followed Severus into the hearth and they disappeared of a flash of bright green.

"Sir, I don't mean to sound daft but where exactly are we?"

Hermione was surprised when they stepped into the Floo, coming out into what looked like another sitting room. The room held dark, wooden bookshelves that stretched wall to wall and an upholstered sofa with a small coffee table in front of it. The hearth that they stepped out of was low burning, and the mantel was bare.

"Are we in the dungeons?" she asked, noticing a faint green glow from a far window after Severus failed to answer her question.

"Not so daft," he dryly replied.

Hermione looked around, getting an eerie sense of déjà vu. "I didn't know you stayed down here."

"As that is none of your concern, why would you know?" Severus asked, brushing past Hermione and running one hand down the bookshelf. The two halves parted, revealing a darker space behind it.

Impatiently beckoning for Hermione to continue walking, he led her into another portion of the suite.

Severus' room was nearly like hers, save for the absence of personal items. He had a four poster bed with velvet curtains, a large dark blue eiderdown and comfortable looking pillows lining the headboard. There was a mahogany beside table on which lay an empty glass and a stack of three books. Across the room was a tallboy and bureau, made of the same dark wood and one high wingback black leather armchair next to a smaller hearth.

"The lavatory is across the hall," Severus said gruffly, interrupting Hermione's appraisal of the room. "I suppose you'll need something to sleep in."

"Umm...yes," her voice trailed off. Hermione then remembered the things in her arms and began awkwardly looking around for a place to sit them.

Severus walked over and all but snatched the book and cloak from Hermione's arms.

"Where's your wand?" he asked after setting her things on the armchair.

Reaching into her back pocket, Hermione wordlessly handed it over.

"Miss Granger, first you willingly invite a dark wizard into your bed, then you hand him your wand without protest? I'm shocked."

Not knowing how to take the headmaster's statement, Hermione did the next best thing and remained silent. Severus then pulled her right hand out, flicking her wand at it and making the nightgown that she remembered leaving hung up in her lavatory appear.

Hermione shot Severus a surprised look, nearly keeling over when the corner of his mouth lifted in what she presumed to be a smirk. She then crossed the hall and went into the simple but neat lavatory.

Making hasty work of stripping her clothes off and changing into her nightgown, Hermione padded in bare feet back into the bedroom. The room was pitch black as Severus had already turned out the lights.

Remembering where the armchair was, Hermione dumped her clothes on top and then walked over to the bed.

'Great,' she thought. She didn't know which side Severus was on and it was so dark she couldn't hold her hand up in front of her face if she wanted to.

Thinking of her next best option, Hermione clambered onto the bed at the foot.

"Ouch! Dammit, Hermione!" Severus growled when her knee pressed flush against his eiderdown covered leg.

"I'm sorry!" she squeaked in horror. "I couldn't see you."

"I gathered as much," he replied, his voice still laced with discomfort. "It's bad enough I'm letting you sleep here, now you're intent on maiming me."

"I would never do that," Hermione easily replied, patting her way until she reached the top of the bed. She nearly swooned after curling up beneath the warm eiderdown, her head nestled most comfortably into the pillow.

"Severus?" she asked after a length of silence.

"The rules still apply; no talking unless you want to get put out."

"I just wanted to tell you...you're not as dark as you think you are. I don't think you ever have been."

Hermione then closed her eyes, almost immediately dropping off to sleep.

Severus, on the other hand, lie awake musing her words for a while before he was overtaken by slumber.

* * *

><p>Severus' own body rhythm woke him in the morning. His room was dimly lit save for the glowing hearth as there were no windows.<p>

He felt warm air being steadily blown onto his left shoulder, and found that Hermione was curled up next to him, her sleep mussed curls draped about as she used him as her pillow.

Grousing when he realized her breasts were pressing through her nightgown and against his bicep, Severus pushed the duvet back and tried getting out of bed, only for Hermione to cling tightly onto him and burrow her face into his arm.

Severus remembered when Hermione had done something similar when they were back at his house. He'd forced an extra strong calming draught down her throat and she'd fallen asleep almost immediately afterwards, leaning against him in the process. She'd nuzzled her face into his arm but he chalked it up to the stress that she was going through as a result of her mother's death.

But what was her reason now? No one had ever come to Severus for comfort, be it consciously or subconsciously. Yet even in the midst of sleep Hermione seemed intent on keeping him in place next to her in bed.

Feeling a sliver of his resolve crumbling, Severus pulled the eiderdown back up into place and lay perfectly still.

Hermione's presence was more than merely tolerable, especially when she wasn't firing questions away at a rapid speed. The sensation of her soft weight pressed against his side didn't hurt either.

The sound of her quiet breathing filled the room, a noise that Severus found nearly comforting. It was times like this that he was glad he'd kept his own chambers in the dungeon. As headmaster he was able to Floo to anywhere in and out of Hogwarts as he pleased; which was how the young witch would need to return to her own room.

Severus didn't keep any paintings in his sitting room or bedroom, knowing their penchant for gossip. It was bad enough he'd had to contend with their bickering and unwarranted opinions on a day to day basis in Albus' old office. He had no intention of dealing with cranky, ancient wizards in his personal haven if he could help it.

Just then Hermione's head shifted, her steadied breathing changing as she stirred awake.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she stammered feeling too nervous to look at Severus, unwinding herself from around his arm and shifting over.

"No matter, Miss Granger. Since you're intent on boldly taking liberties you might as well stay where you are."

Hermione pondered his statement for a minute, deciding to move her head back into place. Shifting her head slightly she found that Severus was lying flat on his back, his eyes closed and the eiderdown covering much of his chest.

It was at that moment that Hermione realized it was her second time sleeping next to Severus, yet she'd never seen him in his nightclothes.

The thought of seeing him in something other than the austere black suits nearly seemed like taboo, and she was unable to resist lifting the edge of the duvet and peering beneath.

"Silly girl, you should be careful not to look for things that you're not ready for," he told her without opening his eyes.

"I only wanted to see your pajamas," Hermione replied unrepentantly.

"Why the bloody hell for?" Severus demanded, his tone failing to meet with the harshness of words.

Hermione froze for a second, seeing two black eyes looking directly at her. "Why do you think?"

"For the love of-" he grumbled, sitting up and shoving the eiderdown off his body. "Satisfied?"

Hermione crossed her legs beneath the eiderdown, intently peering at his sleepwear. Severus wore a simple pair of black long sleeve flannel pajamas, much like the ones she'd seen Harry and Ron don.

"Yes; it just dawned on me that I'd never seen you after you'd gotten out of bed at my house," she explained.

"Maybe that's because I didn't need my former student seeing me in a less than proper state. While we're at it, I hope your intrusion dispelled any notions you had about me sleeping in a coffin, hanging from the rafters or anything else your lackwit friends have tried to convince you of."

In spite of the man grousing at her, Hermione found Severus' appearance to be somewhat comical at the moment. His usually lank, ebony strands were slightly ruffled, one section kinked and sticking up in the back. Even though he was frowning at her, his face seemed less dour, a full night's rest having settled some of the fine lines in his features.

"Now if you're done with your appraisal, I'd like breakfast. I've already wasted enough time in bed with you clutching onto my arm like a child with their teddy bear."

Hermione was unable to feel insulted; his words only encouraging her humor. Biting down hard on her bottom lip to keep from laughing, she slid out of the large bed, hissing when cold air swirled around her bare ankles.

Severus had also gotten out of bed when he noticed Hermione shivering from the loss of warmth. Picking up his wand from the bedside table, he flicked it in her direction, causing a pair of thick, black socks to fall down into her hands. He then busied himself with slipping into a bathrobe that looked as if it had seen better days.

"Come along, I don't have all day," Severus said, already walking out of the bedroom.

With a smirk, Hermione hurriedly slipped the too large socks over her feet and followed behind.


	7. Chapter 7

"Ugh, my head feels as if it's going to explode," Ginny complained, roughly flipping through the pages of the text in front of her.

"Better not let Trelawney hear you; she'd be upset that she wasn't able to predict your death herself," Hermione snickered.

Hermione, Ginny and Luna were sitting together in the great hall during independent study. Hermione had been walking around the room, offering help to anyone that needed it. She'd been sitting among a small group of first year girls, helping them with their Charms work, when her two mates slid into place next to her.

"You're going to be a great professor, Hermione," Luna said after the beaming girls slid down the bench to work on their own.

"You are," Ginny agreed. "You have the patience of a saint."

"Thanks. Really, thank you," Hermione said, her cheeks slightly glowing. "Although, I think the seventh years would be disinclined to agree with you," she continued with a chuckle. "I've had to take off more point and assign detentions with half of those miscreants. And let's not discuss how many times they've nearly ruined the laboratory with their mucking around."

Ginny shook her head, looking across the room to find a handful of the said miscreants, three of the young men paying attention to everything except their books. "That's because they're prats, Hermione. At least you can assign detention."

"I'd much rather get on with the lesson instead of being interrupted every so often," Hermione grumbled. "Although, it was funny to hear my wrath described as being close to Professor Snape's. The Slytherins were complaining that I was going to cause them to lose the House Cup."

"Those daft twits. If anything, Gryffindor will be holding that honor at the end of the school year," Ginny lazily replied. "Hah! Good for them," she suddenly chortled, amusement coloring her brown eyes as she looked across the room.

Luna and Hermione followed the redhead's eyes to see the headmaster quietly walking up behind the misbehaving youths, causing them to jump when his hands came down on their heads, forcing their attention back towards their work, just as he'd done to Ron and Harry in their fourth year.

Hermione couldn't help but smirking. Severus was chastising students from his own house. The three young men grudgingly went back to studying their texts as the headmaster silently stalked away. He didn't look in Hermione's direction but she didn't feel slighted in the least bit.

It had been three weeks since they'd first shared a bed. She'd asked to come back after the first night, only for Severus to nearly yell a resounding 'No!' at her. Completely relentless, Hermione sent the headmaster owl after owl until one night the flames in her hearth glowed green, the dark wizard striding through into her private chamber with a murderous look on his face.

Severus had given her five minutes to collect whatever it was she needed for the evening before leading her back to his room. After that, she'd spent nearly every night in his bed, causing the phrase 'strange bedfellows' to linger on the tip of her tongue at any given moment.

Once dinner was over with, Hermione helped usher the students along to their dormitories before dashing off to her own. She'd wait an hour, then would use the Floo that Severus had allowed in her room to travel to his.

Before bedtime the two would read quietly in his sitting room, Hermione using the time to prepare for her upcoming Potion Master's exam. One night she'd worked herself up into a tizzy, fretting over the possibility that she would fail.

Severus had grumbled for her to stop her whinging; that she was a bloody over-achiever and perfectionist at everything she did, and that she'd pass just fine. He then told her that she was free to reference his books whenever she wished, with the exception of any tomes deemed not suitable.

"Hermione, have you heard from my brother?" she heard Ginny ask.

"No," she answered, relieved that she hadn't. "Why?"

"Just curious. But if you do and he pesters you about my activities outside of school, do me a favor and lay into him all right?"

"Duly noted."

"Thanks. He's been owling me nearly every week; I'm surprised he hasn't sent me a ruddy Howler yet."

"His concern is misplaced," Hermione said. "Maybe if he was off shagging someone else he'd be too busy to harass you." She slapped both hands over her mouth after the brash statement.

"Hermione!" Ginny shouted, fighting to keep from bursting out into loud laughter.

"I'm sorry, but it's true!" she replied, burying her face in both hands, giggling uncontrollably. "I know how your brother is and I've only known him since we were eleven. You've been related to him your entire life."

"Tell me about it," Ginny said, rolling her eyes. "Oh my goodness, look!" she continued, pointing towards the wall furthest away from them.

Twisting round in her seat, she furtively looked around, seeing nothing but abandoned rucksacks strewn about on the stone floor. "What?"

"It looks like someone's kitten is lost," Ginny explained, her eyes still searching the area.

"Gin, I think you've gone mental, I don't see any k-"

"Oh look! There it is!" Luna cried, her blonde head disappearing under long table. "Oh no, it ran away," she said after coming back up.

The girls heard the other end of their table suddenly burst into giggles and squeals, a few fifth year students abandoning their books to grab at the kitten that was weaving between the legs beneath the table.

"I still don't see anything," Hermione said. "Besides I wonder where it came from? That seems a bit odd."

"Hagrid found a cat in the Forbidden Forest," Luna explained. "He thought it was a male until I told him that it was pregnant. I expect I was right."

"Hagrid and his animals," Ginny said rolling her eyes.

"At least it isn't a dragon," Hermione hissed underneath her breath, remembering how he described Norbert as 'cuddly', right before he hiccupped and nearly burnt down his kitchen table.

"Back in your seats unless you want detention for the next month!" a familiar voice echoed throughout the great hall.

Hermione turned her head to see Severus glaring down at the group of shrieking students. They'd immediately began scrambling to sit back down when they heard the headmasters voice.

When silence finally reigned over the area, Severus sharply turned back around and strode out of the room. It was then that Hermione saw the tiny kitten that was barely bigger than her foot, calmly tottering in behind the headmaster.

* * *

><p>As usual, Hermione found herself at Severus' daytime office after dinner. She held her rucksack in one hand, shifting her weight on both feet, waiting for the gargoyle to allow her entrance.<p>

"Miss Granger," Severus curtly greeted after she'd taken her place on the sofa in the sitting room.

"Good evening sir," she replied, bending down to pull out the thick stack of parchment that her rucksack held. "Wonderful, the favorite part of my day," she continued wryly, setting a well of red ink and a quill in front of her.

"Slughorn has you grading his exams as well?" Severus asked from over his book.

Hermione looked across at the headmaster. "Well, it was you that told me if I wanted things done in a proper way it was best if I did them myself," she replied blithely.

"So I did," he admitted, his lips twitching slightly.

"I just hate how bloody long it takes," Hermione groaned, pulling half of the stack onto her lap.

"You'll get used to it," Severus easily told her, peering back down at his book. "Of course, it helps when you have a self-correcting and dishonesty detecting charmed quill."

Hermione's jaw nearly fell open. "What? Do you mean there's any easier way to get through this muck without me losing my mind in the process?"

With what looked like another smirk, Severus wordlessly conjured up a long, ornate looking light brown quill and handed it to Hermione.

"This isn't against the rules...is it?" she asked warily, the quill motionlessly poised above the parchment.

"Well, even if it is, I wouldn't worry about it much," he answered without looking up.

Taking a deep breath, Hermione began correcting the exams, relieved when she found that it was going much faster than before.

Ten minutes later she was placing the corrected stack down on table, reaching for the unmarked ones when a small, black ball of fur leapt onto the table and brushed against her hand, making her scream shrilly.

"Really, Miss Granger? You've battled in hand-to-hand combat and become unnerved that easily by mere cat?"

The small, black kitten flinched and ran away, scampering behind Severus' armchair.

"Well it scared me!" Hermione snapped. "That's the kitten from the great hall earlier, isn't it?" she asked after her heart began normally beating again.

"Yes. Apparently the little blighter is one of Hagrid's strays. It followed me all the way to my office and refused to leave," Severus replied conversationally. "The damn thing kept up its infernal yowling and mewing until I let it in. I expect that if the gargoyle had a wand he would have hexed it."

"He was probably hungry," Hermione said in soft voice, noticing that the kitten had now left its hiding place and was gingerly approaching her. The kitten closed its blue eyes and purred appreciatively when she ran her fingertips across his furry black head.

"Naturally. Which is why I had Filch feed the little bugger. And not that you'd care, seeing as how you've gone all soppy, but I checked it, and it seems to be your everyday, normal house cat."

Hermione then tried to pick up the little feline, only for him to delve out her grasp and run across to Severus. He deftly leapt onto the back of his chair and curled up in place, looking over Severus' shoulder as if they were sharing his book.

"It looks like you have a new friend," Hermione said teasingly.

"Hmph," he grunted. "It seems that all annoying things of a small stature have a tendency to cling to me."

"Oh, shut it," she grumbled quietly, turning back towards her work. Hermione missed the somewhat amused look Severus shot her over the top of his book.

Severus was a contrary man by nature, yet he found that he was growing fond of the little bushy-haired witch. She'd finally gotten the hint that every minute didn't need to be filled with chatter. Though, if she did have something to say, thankfully it was never any trite sentiments. He'd had enough of dealing with dimwits on a regular basis and hadn't the need to do so on his personal time.

The irony of it was that when Hermione was a student, she would bury her face in a book and woe to anyone that dared to interrupt her. Severus noticed that a certain redhead was often on the end of her wrath when he intruded on her reading time, which was nearly every moment of the day.

It was their age difference and unequal standing made it difficult for things to go any further. Before his thoughts went any further, Severus balked inwardly, telling himself that Hermione had no use for an old wizard with a shady past.

Of course she hadn't mentioned it, but Severus knew that the youngest Weasley boy still had his sights set on the Potion's apprentice. That fact alone turned his already tart disposition even more sour. He hadn't told her, but Hermione had one of the most brilliant minds he'd ever come across.

Ronald Weasley, on the other hand, gave new meaning to the phrase 'bone-idle'. Severus knew that the boy had always begged Hermione to do his work for him, and after much groveling she would usually concede.

He'd made sure not to pair the two together when he taught Potions. Despite the young witch consistently hissing directions under her breath at Neville Longbottom, Severus had to admit that at least the bumbling young wizard was making a attempt compared to his lazy classmate.

Severus constantly took points for Hermione helping Neville, but he actually preferred her offering succor as it meant less chance of explosions in his classroom. It had been all he could do to not kick Seamus Finnigan out of his class as mishaps were a regular occurrence for him.

Thinking back to the Weasley lad, Severus knew that if Hermione ended up with him she'd either hex him when he began working her last nerve, or check herself into the mental ward at St. Mungo's. While the young man didn't seem to ever have malice in his heart, one had to admit that he was still very much selfish - not to mention close minded.

In his eyes, the dark haired, green-eyed leader of their trio hadn't been any better, strutting about with a cocky disposition, but after the war the two held a begrudging respect for one another.

"Come, little darling. At least you like me," Severus heard Hermione murmur. Looking over his book he found that the kitten had abandoned the place behind his head and was now pawing at Hermione's feet.

"What are you blathering on about, Miss Granger?" he was unable to keep from asking.

Hermione looked up from the little black feline, whom was now curled on up her lap enjoying the gentle hand caressing his body.

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"I said, what are you blathering on about. If you feel the need to throw yourself a pity party, then I advise you Floo to your own chambers to do so."

"I'm not being down on myself if that's what you're getting at," she answered defiantly. "But it's not as if I'm exaggerating, am I? How many blokes do you see knocking at my door?"

"Besides Mr. Weasley?"

"Ronald is just a friend," Hermione answered a little too hastily.

"Well, we can always send an owl to McClaggen at your leisure, or perhaps the brawny bloke from Bulgaria?"

"Professor!" she nearly screeched, wondering what the hell had gotten into him. Her amber eyes throwing daggers across the room, Hermione noticed the corner of Severus' mouth lifted slightly.

"That is not funny," she grumbled. "Those sods, ugh! It turns out Viktor and I had as much in common as as a Thestral and a Goblin, and as for McClaggen? Let's just say that I still haven't forgiven him for groping me at Slughorn's do. if I ever see him again, I should hex him for the hell of it."

"You'll do no such thing," Severus interrupted. "Besides, I was very much privy to that little whelp's shenanigans that night. Why do you think I gave him a month's detention?"

Hermione's mouth fell open. "I thought you only did that because he vomited on your shoes?"

Severus put his book down and looked pointedly at her. "I've been a professor since I was twenty years old. Do you really think I've never had a student become sick on me?"

"I hope you didn't take points from them!"

"Not that many."

"Why am I not surprised? You took points when I gave the correct answer in class - even after you asked," Hermione said, grumbling the last bit underneath her breath.

"That's because as keen as your insight is, you've always failed to pair it with restraint, calling out of turn at every chance."

Hermione sighed, looking down at the sleeping kitten across her lap.

"You're a foolish chit to let first years brandish their wands at you," Severus continued, turning the pages of his book.

Hermione peered down at her right hand. She'd forgotten about the glamour charm that she'd taught to the small group of first year girls. They'd giggled and asked to practice on her, charming her fingernails a pale shade of pink.

"I didn't mind. Those children were actually quite sweet. It was nice for a change," she replied, eyeing the slightly wonky paint job.

"You wouldn't have thought it so nice had their spell backfired," Severus told her.

"I wasn't worried. I could have always gone to the omniscient headmaster and gotten sorted out if I needed."

Severus shut his mouth at Hermione's compliment that had been laced with a smidgeon of sarcasm.

"Insolent witch," he drawled out, enunciating each syllable.

"Surly wizard," Hermione shot back.

"You are entirely too easy at the mouth, especially considering that you sleep so soundly."

Hermione shrugged her shoulders, fighting back a laugh. Was he threatening her?

"I trust you," she ventured. "I don't believe that you'd do anything deliberately harmful to me."

"An insightful yet foolish sentiment."

"Well, you didn't refer to me as a 'bloody sentimental Gryffindor' for nothing, I suppose."

Severus scoffed, setting down his book and standing up. "It's time for bed. You can bring your cat with you, but he has to stay in the sitting room."

"My cat, professor? You're the one he followed here," she replied, shoving everything in her ruck and slinging it over her shoulder. Picking up the kitten, she followed Severus to the Floo where they disappeared to his private room.

* * *

><p>Hermione wasn't aware of the time. All she could focus on was the pitch black of the room and the sensation of being prodded out of her sleep.<p>

"Hermione, get your damned cat," Severus grunted, his voice laced with sleep.

Becoming more lucid, she was able to hear a persistent mewing followed by a soft scratching at the bedroom door. Hermione slid one hand beneath her pillow, withdrawing her wand and forcing herself to sit up.

As soon as she opened the door, the kitten was at her feet, and she had to point the lighted tip of her wand down to the floor to make sure she didn't step on him.

"Oh, no you don't," she told it when he tried to scamper into the bedroom. Deftly picking him up with one hand, Hermione walked into the sitting room and aimed her wand at the hearth, making the fire burn more lustily.

"Are you hungry?" she asked the kitten whom was restlessly squirming about. Conjuring up a saucer of milk, she set the kitten down and he immediately began lapping at it. 'It has to be past midnight,' she thought to herself with a wide yawn.

With the kitten now appeased, Hermione realized that her feet were freezing as she'd forgotten her slippers. Dashing back to the bedroom, she put out the light on her wand and crawled back into bed.

Her bed partner seemed to have no trouble falling right back asleep, and was lightly snoring and sprawled out beneath the duvet.

Unable to resist, Hermione inched closer to Severus, inhaling his familiar and comforting scent. She was practically lying on his pillow, her fingers grazing his soft black hair when his head shifted slightly.

"I didn't know you were into somnophilia, Miss Granger," Severus said without moving.

"Your hair is soft; softer than mine," she commented, her fingers now bolding carding through his tresses.

It was the second time that Hermione had taken liberties in the dark with the man, although, it seemed as if he didn't mind.

"Severus, can I ask you something?"

"Only if you make it fast. Some of us have a school to run, juvenile delinquents to keep in line," he grumbled into the pillow.

"Why did you make me leave the classroom after we kissed that night?" she queried. It was an event that was forever burned into Hermione's mind, yet it left a large amount of unanswered questions behind.

"Why do you think?" he replied after a while.

"I have no idea. That's why I'm asking you," she answered without any trace of sarcasm in her voice.

Severus took a deep breath, shifting his body around to face her in the dark. "Suffice it to say that the headmaster of a school shouldn't be lurking about in a darkened room with his too young apprentice pressed against the wall."

Hermione swallowed hard, wondering if she should utter her next statement. "But-I didn't mind," she finally admitted.

"That's my point," Severus replied bitterly.

"I still don't understand."

"Dammit Hermione," he snapped sounding more awake, sitting up in the bed. "For a witch that's intelligent enough to finish two years worth of coursework in nearly one, not to mention the rest of your accomplishments, you still have a lot to learn about life."

Hermione shuffled back on the mattress, coming up on her knees and rigidly holding her body into place.

"Yes, I will admit that I find it a comfort when you sleep next to me, but in case you've forgotten I'm no saint. I'm still a man. A man with needs and desires just like the rest of the world."

Hermione sat upright in the dark, pondering over his words. "So do you mean..."

"What I mean, is that had you lingered behind in the classroom that night, to hell with propriety, I would have taken you against the wall or on one of the tables. You are not a whore in Knockturn Alley anymore than I'm a rutting seventh year trying to get his first shag."

"But all I wanted was a kiss," she told him, her voice wavering. Hermione then yelped, feeling Severus' warm hand enclose around her wrist before she was yanked down on the bed, his body cradled between her nightgown covered thighs.

"A kiss? What if I was prepared to give you more than just a kiss?" he asked her gruffly.

Trying to control her suddenly racing heart, Hermione drew in a shuddering breath. "I don't know," she answered honestly.

"Exactly. Now, since you're not one to mince your words, I won't skirt about the issue either. You need to believe me when I say that you are not ready for what I have to offer."

"And what is it that you have to offer?"

Hermione waited for an answer, only for Severus to press his lips against hers, his warm, moist tongue flicking at her mouth until she granted him entrance. It wasn't the forceful kiss that they'd shared in the laboratory, nor the fumbling, awkward ones that she'd experienced with Ron.

Severus moved his tongue and mouth against hers as if he was making love to the warm, oral cavity. The sensation alone had sent a jolt of pleasure shooting to the pit of Hermione's stomach, leading directly down to her clit.

Moaning softly, she arched her back, feeling her body pressing against Severus'. Winding both arms around his body, she clutched onto his hair, neck, and anywhere else her hands were able to reach.

"Now do you see?" he asked throatily, moving his mouth down to gently bite at her neck. "A few kisses, a couple of caresses and already you're eagerly writhing beneath me. I'd take you apart from the inside out."

"What if that's what I want?" Hermione asked, wondering where the sudden brazen attitude had come from.

Severus merely chuckled, gently fisting her curls in one hand. "Hermione, you do not want the likes of me between your sweet, little thighs. If all you're looking for is a quick shag you'd fare better off with one of those squidgy blokes that will spend their hours pandering away at your feet."

No sooner than his last statement Severus instantly regretted it. The thought of another man laying a finger on the young witch beneath him set his blood boiling.

"That is not true and you know it!" Hermione snapped, her fingers now clutched onto Severus' forearms. "I'd run circles around them and besides, there's only one wizard I have my eye on. And it's definitely not just for a quick shag."

"Is that so?"

"Yes."

"I know you have some sort of heroine complex, but what the hell are you out to prove, Granger?" Severus nearly growled, kneeling up between her splayed thighs. "Have you gone mental? Or perhaps you've been exposed to fumes from Longbottom's exploding cauldron one too many times."

Hermione nearly felt the wind letting out of her sails when she heard Severus call her by her last name. "Why is it so hard for you to believe that I want you?"

Severus scoffed with indignation. "I'm sure that's rhetorical," he said, thick with sarcasm.

"It's not as if I expect an answer. I'm not that daft."

"Sure about that?"

"You are positively infuriating, do you know that?" Hermione huffed. "Listen, I know that you trust no one - big surprise there - but, call me selfish, call me foolish, but it doesn't change the fact that I fancy you."

"You should have been sorted into Slytherin, willing to achieve your means no matter who you inconvenience along the way," Severus grumbled. "While we're at it, you should know that I, too, am a selfish man and not inclined to share. So you need to think long and hard on what it is you really want from me."

"You aren't telling me anything I haven't already figured out. I'm sure that if you were able to put a stopper in your privacy, you'd have done so years ago."

"What did I tell you about your cheek, little witch?"

"Nothing. You just delivered an ominous hint." Hermione tentatively reached out, feeling for the front of Severus' nightshirt. She tugged on the fabric until she felt him move closer, leaning forward for another kiss.

Hermione was surprised when Severus complied, his body urging hers back down onto the bed. His lips moved gentler against hers this go around, his fingers knotted through her thick curls.

Feeling as if she was melting beneath his touch, Hermione tilted her hips up, feeling a large, erect bulge brushing against the juncture of her thighs. Moving her lips to trace along the underside of his slightly bristly jaw, Hermione daringly went further, pressing kisses down Severus' throat and collarbone.

He flinched when she grazed against the slightly rougher skin - remnants of the night he nearly died. If Hermione noticed it, she didn't say anything.

"Before we continue, I have to tell you that..." her voice trailed off nervously.

"Brevity was never your strong point," Severus told her, feeling her lips move to the other side of his neck. "Spit it out."

"My experience with...this is mainly theoretical. I haven't actually done it before."

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised if you're referring to sex as 'it' or 'this'," he countered.

Inwardly Severus was in a state of disbelief, something that was rare for him. The little witch that managed to get under his skin, slither her way into his bed - hell, into his life - was a virgin. He had limited experiences with virgins, but thought that they weren't usually so forward.

Then again, Hermione had never been one to dither about.

"Not to worry. I have no intention of despoiling you tonight," he finally told her.

Hermione had her face buried at the exposed patch of skin above his collar, unable to get enough of his delicious scent.

"What? Why?" she asked in a muffled voice, sounding completely affronted.

Severus nearly choked back on his laughter. Was the little witch truly incensed that she was being denied sex?

"Then when?" she pressed on after Severus remained quiet.

"Once you've finished your apprenticeship and not before. That is, presuming you don't come to your senses beforehand."

"That is not fair," she griped.

"Believe me, that is not something you are ready for."

"How would you know?" Hermione shot back. "It seems like you're more than ready," she went on, one hand attempting to reach down to grab Severus' erection through his pajama bottoms. He'd realized her intentions and easily caught her wrist in the dark before she was able to delve lower.

"No. Now, it's time to go back to sleep."

Hermione bristled, feeling as if she was a child being told that it was her bedtime.

"Hermione, don't argue with me. This is my bed and I'm telling you that we're going back to sleep."

Without another word Severus repositioned himself beneath the eiderdown, waiting for Hermione to move next to him.

"Like I'm a bleeding five year old," she grumbled petulantly as she slid underneath the bed sheets.

"You act like it sometimes," Severus told her, inhaling sharply when Hermione's soft bottom brushed against his semi-hard penis. He'd been willing it to go down, a feat proving most difficult especially after the witch voiced her desires.

Hermione opened her mouth to protest only for Severus to bring a hand around her head and place it over her mouth.

"Do as you're told, Hermione," he said in an uncanny professor voice that was reminiscent of his days in the classroom.

Hermione heaved a sigh but let her body go lax, after which Severus removed his hand. His arm was still draped over her waist when they both fell back asleep.

* * *

><p>That upcoming Saturday, Hermione found herself traipsing through the snow on the way to Hogsmead with Ginny. Luna stayed behind at the castle, claiming that Hagrid invited her for tea and to play with the litter of kittens.<p>

"Tell me again, why are we going to meet Ron and Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Well Ron has been asking about you - don't know why he didn't just send you an owl - and Harry said he wants to talk."

"Hmm, good talk or bad talk?"

"Dunno," Ginny answered nonchalantly, sliding her arm through Hermione's. "Either way, I need you there as moral support."

Hermione snorted. "Since when did you need backup?"

"Since something tells me my wand hand might get the itch to throw a hex in my brother's direction if he annoys me."

"All right, you have a point. Your brother does need someone with a firm hand to handle him, as he thinks he can get away with anything since you're his baby sister."

"See? My dilemma in a nutshell."

"Well then, let's go and get this over with."

The two girls met Ron and Harry again at the three Broomsticks. Hermione greeted Harry with a hug before moving to Ron, whose arms lingered around her waist a little too long for her liking.

Hermione noticed that Harry seemed tense, a force smile on his face that didn't quite reach his green eyes. The four sat awkwardly at a table, Hermione grateful for the interruption of their order being taken.

In spite of sitting at a table with three of her friends, Hermione found her mind wandering to the night before.

Even though Severus kept fussing about Hermione's insistence on sleeping practically underneath him, he was mollified when she told him that he smelled good and buried her nose in his chest. She could hear him shaking his head on the pillow, but he'd still put an arm around her and kept her close against him.

He still wouldn't touch her in the places that she craved most, but throughout the night his fingers would end up in less conspicuous places like the small of her back or the nape of her neck. It was those little touches that Hermione realized were just as intimate compared to him caressing her breasts or between her legs.

Something unspoken had clicked between the two, but Hermione knew better than to prattle on and badger the dark wizard to put a name to it. She ventured that their time spent together was the closest he'd gotten to another witch, or anyone else for that matter.

Severus still refused to speak about certain things, such as the war and thereafter, but Hermione found that she didn't mind, as the memories still left her uneasy. They both suffered from the occasional nightmare, and out of it developed an unspoken gesture of comfort.

The few times that Hermione woke up with a start, her heart pounding furiously, she'd feel Severus' warm hands ghosting over her back or hair until she grew less tense. When Severus jolted awake, Hermione knew to gently pry his hand away from his pillow under which he kept his wand. She would then gently run her fingertips over his brow and down his face where she knew the lines of stress would form. When his breathing finally evened out, her hands moved to his hair, falling asleep with her fingers still woven into the thin silk.

Hermione was so focused on her ruminations that she didn't realize Ron had been calling her name for the past minute.

"Yes?"

"D'you want to go outside?" Ron asked, glancing over at Ginny and Harry whom seemed to be glowering at one another.

Hermione frowned slightly, wondering if she'd missed something in the midst of her daydreaming. She didn't really want to go outside with Ron but figured that the two wanted to talk as privately as they were able to in the semi-busy pub.

"All right," she conceded, pulling her cloak back around her shoulders and leaving behind her half consumed butterbeer.

Once the two were outside, Hermione swiftly found a bench and directed them over to it. She left a generous amount of space between her and Ron, paying more attention to the students running past instead of him.

"How are things at the Ministry?" Hermione finally asked, realizing that she was being rude.

"Getting a bit easier, which came at the right bloody time," he answered. "It nearly reminds me of being back at Hogwarts - the endless supply of books and parchment and chalkboards. I was half expecting Snape to come thundering through the classroom, assigning us detention left and right."

Hermione gave a small laugh at Ron's griping. He hadn't changed a bit, a fact that was comforting yet somewhat disturbing.

"Speaking of the greasy git, what's he up to? Still terrorizing everyone?"

"Headmaster Snape is well," Hermione answered. "And he only terrorizes the students that don't do as they're told, particularly the ones trying to skive off with their schoolwork. Remind you of anyone?"

Ron had the nerve to break out into a wide grin. "Yeah, a bit," he conceded.

Hermione shook her head. Peering over at Ron she saw that he nearly looked the same as their last year in school. He still had the tall, muscular build of an athletic young man, which was almost a wonder considering his never-ending appetite. He'd grown his red hair back out and his hung to his shoulders, framing the familiar bright, blue eyes and freckled face.

There had been a point where Hermione thought he was the most handsome boy she'd ever laid eyes on. Perhaps that was the reason she'd let him get away with his antics, fussing at him when he didn't finish his homework only to let him copy hers in the end.

However, she found that she now favored a certain wizard with raven hair and obsidian eyes.

Ron's next statement nearly made Hermione wonder if he was adept at unobtrusive Legilimency.

"So...I was wondering if you were dating anyone."

'Oh please, not this again.'

It wasn't as if she and Severus had established a relationship. It seemed a bit odd calling the thirty-nine year old headmaster her boyfriend. Still, she surmised that Ron didn't need to know the hairy details.

"Yes, I am. Why do you ask?"

His blue eyes seemed to hold the slightest flicker of disappointment. "Oh, well I thought we might try to pick up where we left off."

Hermione was nearly on the verge of feeling guilty for some unknown reason when irritation took hold. Pick up where they took off? Did he think she was some sort of placeholder to be summoned at whim? The little prat, he surely was the same Ronald Weasley that she'd grown up with.

"Well, it's not serious, right? With you and this bloke. You see other people I'm sure."

Hermione's head snapped to the left so fast she thought she'd get whiplash. "Ronald, what the devil do you mean by that?" she hissed.

"We're only twenty years old. I don't think you're ready to be shackled to some random bloke just yet, right?"

Hermione was so incensed by Ron's insensitive remark that she hadn't realized he'd slowly inched his way closer to her on the bench.

"What, you weren't close enough to insult me again?" she asked, her posture gone rigid.

"Why are you acting like that?" Ron asked, his pale red eyebrows knitted closely together.

Hermione looked back at her friend as if he'd suddenly sprouted two extra heads. Had he always been this thick and she never realized it?

"It doesn't matter," she answered, pulling her cloak around her and moving to stand up. "I'd better go check on Ginny."

"They're fine," Ron said, holding onto her wrist and gently tugging her back down. Before Hermione realized what was happening, he leaned over and pressed his lips flush against hers.

"Ronald!" she yelled, roughly shoving him away.

"What? I thought maybe I'd be able to convince you otherwise...like we did before."

"Oh, for goodness' sake!" she shrieked. "Don't you know better than to go around kissing witches as if you have some sort of claim on them?"

Looking up, Hermione realized that two fourth years from the school were standing a few feet away from them, gigging and whispering to one another. She desperately hoped that they'd missed her and Ron's little display.

"Hermione, you act as if I've just violated you," he grumbled. "We kissed more times than I can count on one hand if you remember."

"Yes, and that was over a year ago and definitely not in front of students that I have to teach!"she hissed underneath her breath. She looked back over, somewhat relieved when she realized the students had run off.

"Hermione-" he began only to get cut off.

"I can't do this," she continued. "I have to go. I have to go right now.

Hastily pushing to her feet, Hermione stalked back over to the Three Broomsticks to see if Ginny was ready to leave. To her consternation the redhead came storming out of the pub soon as she reached the door.

"Nearly ready?" she asked, ignoring the stormy look on her friend's face.

"Yes," Ginny answered coolly. "Are you?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

Awkwardly saying goodbye to Harry and shooting Ron a withering glance, Hermione tugged on Ginny's arm as they stalked back in the direction of Hogwarts.


	8. Chapter 8

**_A/N: Ask and ye shall receive ;)_**

* * *

><p>"I don't suppose you want to tell me what that was all about," Hermione asked her unusually silent friend.<p>

"I don't mind," Ginny continued, her jaw firmly set as they strode onwards. "Harry and I got into a fight. We broke up. End of story."

"Oh Ginny, I'm sorry."

"Hmph. I'm not...not that much. I don't care anymore, I've got my own life to live."

"We don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

"Yes, I'd rather not if you don't mind," Ginny answered.

"Done. Although, it looks as if my acting as your back up backfired. Your brother propositioned me and then tried to kiss me when I turned him down."

"What?"

"Yes. And to make matters worse, I think a couple of fourth years witnessed the whole thing."

"Ugh, my ass hat of a brother! Subtlety is forever lost on him, isn't it?"

"The understatement of the year, Ginny."

* * *

><p>Once the two girls got back to Hogwarts, Ginny told Hermione that she was off to take a hot bath and change into her pajamas, with aims of staying in bed for the rest of the day.<p>

Curious to see if Severus had a bit of spare time, a notion that he would have scoffed at had she uttered such a thing to him, Hermione made her way to his office.

She felt a slight jolt as she was admitted past his wards and into the room.

"Good afternoon, Severus," she greeted when she found him prostrated behind his desk, scribbling away at a sheaf of parchment.

"Miss Granger," he greeted in a sour tone, not looking up at her.

Figuring that he was either in one of his moods or behaving so purely for the benefit of the nosy portraits in his office, Hermione ignored the slight and made her way to the sitting room.

She was leafing through an abandoned potions journal when she noticed Severus perched stiffly near his armchair.

"Where's Midnight?" she asked, looking up and smiling at the professor.

"Who the devil is Midnight?"

"Why, the kitten, of course!" Hermione answered, thumbing through the magazine.

"What on earth convinced you to name him Midnight?"

"Let me see," she mused, closing the magazine yet keeping one finger on the page she'd been reading. "Because his fur is black as midnight, and he always wakes up for a midnight snack. Something you barely notice as you make me go to sort it out."

Severus offered a gruff 'hmph', still glowering at her.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, her cheery smile faltering.

"Miss Granger, I would appreciate it if you didn't waste my time. If you choose to resort to childish games then by all means that is your prerogative. However, you of all people should know that I am not a man to be trifled with."

"Trifled with, what the hell are you on about?" she snapped.

"I'm talking about the Hogwarts Potions apprentice kissing that bloody boy out in full view of the students! What on earth were you thinking?" Severus nearly exploded.

"Wait a minute!" Hermione shouted, tossing the magazine back onto the table and standing up. "I didn't kiss him, he kissed me!"

"Oh, that's rich. Do you know how many times I've heard that ridiculous story from students that were caught red-handed?"

"But it's the truth!" Hermione vehemently cried. "I've never lied to you, I have no reason to!"

"I am well aware that you have difficulty controlling your hormones. However, I implore you to practice restraint and better judgment the next time you and Mr. Weasley decide to publicly display your affections towards one another."

Hermione looked at Severus as if she wanted to hex him. Had she been able to get away with it, she might have found the nerve to do so.

"Severus Snape, I'm well aware of your predisposition for behaving like a complete arse at times, but unreasonable is something that you are not! Now, what you've just said to me is beyond cruel and you know it."

"Why, Miss Granger? Does the truth hurt?" he asked softly, his black eyes glittering dangerously.

"Apparently it must, since you're giving me a hard time after I've already told you the truth!"

Hermione swallowed hard, her mouth dry and her stomach tensed up into a tight knot. Severus was still intently glaring at her, as if she'd just purposely set fire to the entire school.

"I'm not lying," she told him again, trying to force herself to calm down.

With a sneer worthy of his usual self, Severus whirled around and stormed out of his office, the door shutting with a resounding slam.

Hermione slumped down onto the sofa, unable to keep the tears that suddenly stung her eyes from falling. Everything had suddenly gone wrong, but it wasn't as if she could have controlled it. How the hell was she supposed to know that Ron was going to kiss her?

She reasoned that Severus could have used Ligilimency on her to see that she was, in fact, telling the truth, but the idea was distasteful. He was going to have to take her word for it, just as he'd been so swift to take the word of whatever faulty rumor mill that had gone blabbing.

Through the blurry haze of tears, Hermione noticed a streak of black running towards her. Midnight jumped onto her lap, nuzzling his little face into her green velvet dress and cloak.

"Hello, little one," she croaked, running her fingertips over his soft fur. Midnight was the one being stroked, yet he continued nuzzling his face into her hand as if he was the one offering comfort.

"You're a funny little kitty," Hermione told Midnight after getting a reign on her tears. Still sniffling, she held him in the crook of her left arm and got up off the couch. Desperate with the need to distract her jumbled mind, Hermione walked over to Severus' bookshelf. "Would you like me to read to you?" she asked.

Midnight yet out a soft meow, which she took to mean yes. "All right, let's see what we have."

Halfheartedly perusing the neatly stacked tomes, Hermione found an old text on Ancient Runes. Feeling slightly mollified, she flinched when Midnight suddenly dove out of her arm, landing quietly on the floor.

"Silly cat," she murmured, reaching back to the bookshelf without looking. Hermione didn't realize that she'd touched the second shelf, the very one Severus told her to avoid until it was too late.

Hermione didn't know how long she'd been on the floor of Severus' sitting room. All she was able to focus on was a sensation that was akin to being boiled alive if she had to describe it. The pain was white hot and sweeping from the top of her head to the bottoms of her feet, rendering her helpless and incapable of moving.

She was already crying and screaming shrilly, the agony so fierce she gagged and nearly became sick on the carpet.

Midnight became startled at the writhing, shrieking witch and darted off to a quieter place in the office.

Ron kissing her, the argument with Severus; it all seemed trivial compared to the paroxysm she was unable to escape. It seemed the more she struggled against it, the worse it became.

'Let me die, please just let me die!' she thought, the idea of death not seeming remotely desperate. Every muscle in her body was clenched and screaming in protest, every bone down to the smallest one feeling as if it had been shattered into a million pieces.

Hermione had read about people passing out from enduring a bout of torturous pain, but it seemed as if fate would not be so kind.

* * *

><p>Severus was at the other end of the castle, still silently brewing over the falling out between him and Hermione. It wasn't like him to lose control of his emotions. Hell, that alone had been the one factor that led to his longevity.<p>

The moot point he'd brought up about Hermione and the Weasley boy kissing in public was a farce and he knew it. It was the idea of the witch becoming close with someone else that wasn't him that had him seeing red.

A sudden feeling of discomfiture overcame him. Severus was a man of science, one that believed in facts and tangible evidence. However, he was no fool and knew to never ignore his intuition, no matter how trite they might have seemed.

At the moment, it told him to return to his office.

Hermione was too far gone in agony to notice the pair of shiny, dragon hide boots that were next to her head.

Severus was greeted with shrill screams as soon as he walked into his office. It seemed that portraits were unable to withstand the noise thus abandoning their frames.

He'd never seen Hermione in a such a state. She was nearly ripping her hair out, her long green dress twisted around her body and riding up her legs as she writhed about, screaming next to his coffee table.

Knowing that he'd be unable to get any useful answers out of the blustering young woman, Severus immediately began looking around her for any clues. It was a split second after that he noticed the dusty tome on the second shelf that had been slightly pulled out of place.

It was one of the most dangerous books he owned on dark magic; which would curse anyone besides its owner if they so much as laid a fingertip on it.

Severus wanted to grouse that Hermione was thick headed, as he explicitly told her to avoid the second shelf, but he knew he needed to act quickly.

Wordlessly bending down to scoop her up in his arms, Severus winced at the sound of her shrill voice threatening to burst his ear drums. She was trembling and writhing violently, and he had to hold her tightly enough that he feared she would bruise from his firm grasp.

"Make it-make it st-!" she was barely able to choke out, tears leaking from the corners of her eyes.

Severus hastily stepped into the Floo, unaware that the tiny black kitten was at his feet, as he called out to his private chambers.

Hermione was still shrilly screaming in pain when Severus laid her across his bed. She'd begun clawing at her wrists and he had to use magical bonds to hold her arms down above her head.

Being restrained only made her screaming worse, and Severus prostrated his body over hers, his strong legs firmly keeping her lower extremities in place.

Ghosting his hand over her writhing form, Severus began muttering the rarely used incantation to lift the curse that had firmly latched onto Hermione.

By his fifth round of chanting, her struggles began lessening, her cries of agony tapering off into subdued whimpers.

'Damn!' Severus inwardly swore. Had the spell not nearly killed her, he would have purely for her lack of regard.

Only dark magic was able to counter other forms of dark magic, and only he would have been able to lift the spell as he was the owner of the book. When Hermione was on the mend he made a mental note to soundly light into her.

Severus was a powerful wizard, with the strength that usually matched others that were at least a few centuries old. Still, he'd exerted more than the usual amount of magic and now felt slightly lethargic.

"Miss Granger," he called, now sitting next to her and looking down into her face.

Hermione had continued whimpering, although the wild look of fear in her brown eyes had faded for the most part. She began shaking her head in a silent protest when she saw Severus looming over her.

"N-no," she protested fervently, now remembering how he'd yelled at her, called her a liar and stormed out of the room.

"Hermione, look at me," he said, firmly cupping her chin in his hand, forcing her to stop shaking her head and look at him.

Despite her weakened state, Hermione was no match for his strength. Her amber eyes were still watering, and tears poured down her face leaving a dark spot on the eiderdown.

"Let me heal you," he told her, moving his hand from beneath her chin to smooth back the mussed curls.

Hermione tried speaking and choked on her words, shaking her head again.

"Don't be stupid girl," Severus nearly growled."You were just cursed. I'm not going to hurt you."

Watery brown eyes steadily bore up into unyielding black orbs. Finally relenting, Hermione gave a small nod of her head.

Wearily closing her eyes, Hermione's head lolled to the side as she felt Severus move closer to her. Her mind was still too foggy to focus on everything around her, but the low incantation coming from his mouth definitely sounded foreign.

Hermione felt a slight warmth trickling form in the pit of her stomach, slowing spreading making its way through the rest of her body. Outward it traveled to her limbs, over her breasts, up her neck and to her head.

Her breathing was growing more even, the tension in her limbs gradually slipping away.

Reveling in the sensation, Hermione found that it was steadily increasing until it the warmth felt like the heat of a low burning furnace.

Gasping in shock from its intensity, she found that it wasn't wholly unpleasant. Up and down the heat swept over her body, feeling as if it was working its way into every orifice, even between her legs, until she felt as if she was being smoldered from the inside out.

Keening softly, Hermione felt the heat intensifying on every sensitive area of her body, some areas that had yet to be discovered even by herself. Now coupled with it was the sensation of a light tugging or flicking, one that felt so real that Hermione had to force her eyes open to see if Severus had changed his rule and was, in fact, touching her.

She was astonished to find that neither of his hands were on her body. Both hands were merely ghosting over her still fully clothed body, hovering a few inches above her heavy, velvet dress. Severus wasn't looking at Hermione; he had his eyes closed, his calm face contradicting the depth of his utmost concentration.

The sides of her neck, the sweep of her spine, behind her knees and on the insides of her wrists were soon being phantasmically stimulated.

Her body arching slightly up off the bed, still bound at the wrists, Hermione felt the delicious flickering at her pebbled nipples, navel, inner thighs, leading up to her clitoris, the cleft of her behind and even inside of her untouched body.

Hermione realized that Severus hadn't been lying when he told her he'd take her apart from the inside out. Already forgetting her previous pain, she was lost to the invisible fingers roaming over her body, making her want to cry out wantonly and without inhibition.

Moaning and babbling incoherently, Hermione was unable to keep still as her body writhed of its own volition. The tugging on her nipples sent tremors down her stomach and clit, causing her womb to clench tightly in turn.

Suddenly feeling too hot in the velvet dress, Hermione's tights-covered feet clenched and curled up, futilely digging against the bed yet failing to make purchase. She felt the desperate need to hold onto something, but the invisible bonds on both wrists barely allowed her hands access.

"Oh god, oh god!" she moaned in a voice that was barely higher than a whisper, as her throat was raw and aching from her previous screams of pain. Her lungs felt as if they might burst through her chest, and she panted heavily trying to take in oxygen.

Biting down hard on her bottom lip, Hermione felt the fluttering flourish into a torturous gnawing that felt so good it was nearly painful. Her womb clenched tighter and tighter before finally releasing and erupting into spasms that caused Hermione's body to lurch sharply.

She cried and thrashed about, knocking firmly into Severus. With a soft cry her limbs went languid against the eiderdown as the waves finally subsided.

Severus opened his eyes and looked down at the young witch when her body went still. Hermione's chest was still sporadically heaving, her form occasionally shuddering as she began to come back down to earth.

Completely worn out from his efforts, Severus collapsed next to Hermione, his own breathing still a bit ragged. Once he managed to collect himself, he sat back up and released the invisible bonds on Hermione's wrist.

Frowning slightly at the red self-inflicted marks on her skin, he easily utilized wandless magic to heal the area. Reaching over, Severus tilted Hermione's face towards his, finding that she'd either fainted or was fast asleep.

'That's a novel idea,' he thought, lying his head next to hers and almost instantly dropping off to sleep. Both parties were unaware that Midnight had crept into the room after their episode and was curled up at the foot of the bed.

* * *

><p>Hermione stirred slightly, feeling something damp yet rough instantly flicking out at her cheek.<p>

"Oh no you don't, you little bugger," she heard a deep baritone rumble next to her, the strange sensation on her cheek ceasing. "Leave Hermione alone. She needs her rest."

Groggily turning her head, she found that she was still fully dressed and in bed next to Severus. Midnight was with him, now perched atop of his black trouser clad thigh.

"How are you feeling?" he asked when Hermione's amber eyes focused on his.

"Utterly knackered," she answered, her body still weighted down with lassitude.

"I don't think you need me to point out the idiocy of your actions," Severus continued, his tone surprisingly not biting.

"It was an accident," Hermione countered, her eyes narrowing slightly.

"Yes, one that nearly cost you your life had I not found you in time!" he snapped. "When I tell you not to touch something, it's not because I'm eager to hear the dulcet tones of my voices. It's because I need you to take heed of my instructions."

"I know Severus!" she cried sluggishly. "Your little furry mate there distracted me. I was trying to take out the book on Ancient Runes when he jumped from my arm. I blindly tried plucking the book from the stack but yes you are correct, I should have been watching what I was doing."

"You might not have even found the damned book had I not...as it were I apologize for my behavior. It seems I was a bit hasty in jumping to conclusions."

Hermione wanted to say 'I told you so', but knew that it had been hard enough for Severus to admit that he was wrong in the first place. She opted to keep the sarcasm to a minimum and remained silent.

Gingerly shifting closer towards Severus, Hermione pressed her back against his chest, sighing contentedly when his arm came around her front. Midnight decided that he wasn't going to be left out of the fold and climbed down from Severus' thigh, prostrating himself in front of Hermione's chest.

"Damn thing is spoilt," she heard him grumble next to her ear.

Chuckling slightly, Hermione grew quieted at the feel of the light vibrations of Midnight's breathing, and Severus' fingers on her waist.

"What time is it?"

"About two in the morning."

"Did I really sleep that long?" Hermione asked in shock.

"Yes. We both did actually. Your cat decided it was time for his milk and woke me up by batting his paws at my face. I woke up not long before you did."

"We slept through dinner. No wonder I'm famished."

"I can remedy that," Severus offered. "I've finally gotten you back to your proper weight. I'm not about to let you return to an emaciated state."

"Thank you...I think."

"Believe me, there is nothing attractive about a witch whose bones poke through. A woman should feel soft with curves that you can hold onto."

Hermione involuntarily shivered at the unerring sensual notion that fell from Severus' mouth.

"Alright, before I start sounding like a bleeding wax poetic, let me summon the house-elves to bring us supper."

"And some milk for Midnight," Hermione added.

"Yes, I know," he grumbled.

Ten minutes later Hermione and Severus were in his sitting room, sharing a late night meal, Midnight at their feet eagerly engrossed in his dish of milk.

Between bites Hermione was finally able to explain what happened earlier in Hogsmeade between her and Ron, as well as the argument between Ginny and Harry.

Severus scoffed when he heard Harry's name, yet became brooding when Hermione said that Ron kissed her without asking, even after telling him that she was involved with someone.

"A troll has better manners than that boy," he snapped. "He's lucky he's no longer in this school."

"Not to worry. I have no intention of speaking to him for a long time."

Once their meal was over with, the tray of dishes popped out of view. Hermione yawned, finding that she was still tired and eager to go back to sleep.

"Rash Granger, you're still going to feel like that when you wake up tomorrow."

Hermione blinked sleepily, standing up from the sofa. "I'll take some Pepperup potion."

Severus harrumphed."If you do, make sure you brew it yourself."

Making her way to the bedroom, Hermione realized that Midnight was hot on her trail and had to shoo him back to the sitting room. Picking up her neatly folded nightgown from the armchair, she proceeded to pull the heavy velvet dress off her body.

Severus had just stepped into the bedroom when his eyes briefly caught a sliver of Hermione's naked back and knickers clad bottom before the nightgown was pulled into place.

"Couldn't you have done that in the lav?" he asked gruffly.

"No. It's cold in there," she answered.

"You are much too forward, witch."

"Forward would have been if I got into your bed with nothing on at all," Hermione countered, unfastening her bra underneath her gown and tugging it out through the collar.

Although his face didn't betray it, Severus felt his groin twitch at the idea of the sweet smelling witch completely nude in his bed. Still shaking his head, he withdrew his wand and lazily flicked it down the front of his frock coat, making all of the buttons come undone.

"I figured you had to use a spell; I'd go round the bend doing all of those by hand every morning."

"Am I really to suffer your endless banter about the manner in which I dress?" Severus asked, glaring at Hermione whom was already beneath the eiderdown on her side of the bed.

"Sorry."

Chiding herself to shut her mouth, she continued raptly watching Severus' fluid movements as he undressed. One he'd shrugged the black coat off, long graceful fingers unfastened the buttons on the white shirt, then moved up to unwind the tightly tied cravat .

Severus was about to remove both items when he noticed that Hermione was completely absorbed in his ministrations.

"What are you gawking at?" he snapped, his hands pausing at the loosened cravat at his neck.

Hermione wondered if she should be honest. Her eyes were greedily taking in the sight of the rarely exposed alabaster skin through the few inches of the opened white dress shirt. Hermione had felt Severus' torso pressed against hers while they were sleeping but she'd yet to actually see it with nothing covering it.

"No restraint whatsoever," Severus grumbled, turning his back to Hermione. He was a fiercely private man and never let anyone see him completely disrobed. His brief sexual encounters entailed him only removing or shifting aside whatever clothing was necessary to complete the task at hand.

Now he had a nosy little witch that was barely older than a child in his bed, her brown eyes boldly raking down his form. He'd turned his back merely to spare the piteous glance that was sure to come about had she seen the scars mapping across his neck and chest and the faded Dark Mark on his left forearm.

Seeing that her little show had been brought to an abrupt halt, Hermione buried her face in the pillow and closed her eyes. Shortly after the lights went out in the room and Severus climbed into bed, wearing what she surmised were his black pajamas.

Cautiously scooting over, Hermione rested her head against Severus' shoulder, becoming relaxed when he draped an arm around her body. Burrowing her face in his chest, she soon fell asleep in same position.

* * *

><p>"Ginny, can I ask you something? It's a bit personal," Hermione said a few days later.<p>

Classes were finished for the day and the two were had their respective work out in front of them, curled up on Hermione's bed.

"It can't be anything worse than my brothers have tried to get out of me," she replied. "Yeah, sure."

"Have you ever had an orgasm?"

Ginny's eyebrows nearly shot off her forehead at the unexpected question, her brown eyes growing bright with amusement before she nearly tipped to the side laughing.

"Yes. It's been known to happen," she answered when she finally caught her breath. "Why do you ask?"

"Because I think I've had one but I'm not sure."

"Hermione, are you taking the piss at me? All of those books you have your head buried in, I'm surprised you haven't shared any new techniques with me!"

It wasn't as if Hermione never masturbated before; she was like every other young witch that had certain needs. Carrying the deed out to fruition was the blurry part, one that usually left her more antsy and damp between the legs than when she started. In the end, her wrist burned from the frantic rubbing and she decided that it was more trouble than was worth.

"Well of course I've read about it Ginny! But let's just say the few times I tried to...test the theory so to speak, my experiment failed. Damn you Weasley! Stop laughing at me!"

Ginny was bowled over with giggles again, her pale, freckled face now shaded red. "I'm sorry love, but you threw me for a loop. I wasn't quite expecting a question like that. So what happened, you were having a go at yourself and you found what you were looking for?"

She winked suggestively at Hermione, still grinning broadly.

Her friend's laughter was infectious, and soon Hermione was giggling along with her. Although it wasn't as if she was able to admit what prompted her question.

'I accidentally touched a cursed book, and our snarky headmaster took me to his private chambers where he used two forms of Dark Magic, two wandless spells the latter of which had me screaming as if I was being buggered most thoroughly.'

Hell no, she would take that event to her grave.

"Yes, that's what happened."

"Put it like this," Ginny continued, her face screwed up in contemplation. "If it felt like you couldn't breathe, and your body was squeezing tight and it hurt but felt good at the same time, only for it to get better afterwards...well then. Sounds like you did it right."

"Oh my gosh," Hermione moaned, burying her flaming face in both hands. The idea that she couldn't even bring herself to climax was bad enough. The fact that the headmaster had caused her to reach her first peak without so much as touching her unnerved her to say the least.

"Aww, our little Hermione is a fully grown witch now!" Ginny cackled, leaning over to nudge her friend in the ribs. "Shall we break out the Champagne and make a toast?"

"Oh, you are horrid!" Hermione snapped, reaching over to pluck the pillow from the headboard and chuck it at Ginny.

"You know I'm only teasing," Ginny laughed, folding the pillow in half and placing it in her lap. "But it's a good thing that you know how to do it yourself. These ruddy blokes are only worried about getting themselves off, never mind their witch's needs. They wouldn't know their way around the clitoris even if they had a Marauder's Map to point it out."

"Ginny!" Hermione shrieked. She knew her friend was bold and rarely bit her tongue, much like herself. However, it was the first time they'd spoken so candidly about sex. Hermione should have known that with practically a Quidditch team of brothers, Ginny would be anything but a shrinking violet discussing such personal matters.

"Well, thank you for your insight," Hermione said, suddenly desperate to change the subject. "Other than that, how've you been holding up?"

"Quite all right, to be honest," Ginny replied. "Harry sent me an owl telling me that I was being 'unreasonable' as he put it, and I sent him back a Howler. I'm sure he got the hint."

Hermione bit back a laugh.

"Ron is still put out with me, but I don't care. I sent my brother Charlie an owl and even he told me that I shouldn't waste my time; that if Harry really wanted to be with me then he'd make time instead of excuses."

"Charlie makes a good point," Hermione admitted.

"Yes, and he doesn't dither about, which is why I usually go to him for advice. Don't get me wrong, I love the rest of my brothers - even that pompous git Percy - but I think they forget that I'm seventeen years old, not seven."

"That's what older brothers are for, I presume; to miscalculate your age and annoy the hell out of you with their over-protectiveness."

"I suppose," Ginny replied, snapping her book shut. She hopped down off Hermione's bed, walking over to her shoes and stepping into them. "Let's go to dinner. I studied right through lunch and I'm starving."

"Okay," Hermione said, moving to put on her own shoes.

They were on the way to the great hall when Ginny began musing out loud.

"You know...I wonder if that's why Luna looks so bloody collected every day," she said.

"What?" Hermione asked confusedly.

Ginny shot her friend a wicked grin. "Multiples of the thing you asked me about, Hermione. Imagine if one can make you weak, what two or three can do...or undo. Maybe that's why Luna is so happy all of the time."

"You naughty witch!" Hermione hissed, unable to stop from giggling. "I don't suppose you're going to ask her to divulge the secrets of her serenity now, are you?"

"Dunno. Do you think she'd tell me?"

Hermione shook her head and tugged her friend in the direction of the great hall.


	9. Chapter 9

**_A/N: So this chapter has more naughty stuff...but I don't think you mind, do you? Should I keep it to a minimum? (hehe couldn't if I tried). Thanks again to my lovely beta Gnrkrystle and to all of you for the reviews!_**

* * *

><p>To say that Hermione was on edge after her conversation with Ginny was an understatement. She desperately wanted to ask Severus about the spell he'd used on her, as the memory of her insides imploding were forever emblazoned into her mind.<p>

However, as it were, fate was not on her side for the entire week. Two of the professors had fallen ill, and it was up to Severus to take over their nightly patrols. They still met in his office after supper, soon after going to his private room, but their time had been cut short. The time they would usually be heading to bed was when Severus had to make his way back out into the drafty corridors of Hogwarts.

The first few nights Hermione tried to wait up for him, but her busy days had her lightly snoring by the time he returned to his room.

By Friday morning, Hermione felt anxious and ornery, ready to hand out detentions for the slightest infarction. Ginny had even noticed her less than lackluster mood, and suggested that she needed to draw the curtains around her bed and reintroduce herself to herself.

The grey and rainy skies failed to improve her attitude. Adding insult to injury, Slughorn left Hermione alone with the second years, claiming that 'he wouldn't be but a moment'.

"Sure you will," Hermione grumbled underneath her breath as the portly man ambled out of the classroom.

Heaving a sigh she walked around, checking on each student's cauldron to make sure everything was going properly. Morosely making her way through the room, she went through the motions of correcting stirring techniques, or suggesting the best method to prepare herbs.

A loud knock was issued at the classroom door. Hermione looked over and saw Hagrid's burly figure shuffling sideways through the entrance.

"Hello Miss Granger!" he greeted with a wink. "Brought yeh summat," he said, bearing an armful of long, green stems.

"Oh, my daisy roots, thank you Hagrid," she said gratefully taking them from him.

The day before, Hermione had gone round to Hagrid's hut for tea, after which he was going to help her pick the flowers. Once they'd started chatting, she'd forgotten all about the daisy roots and went back to the school empty handed.

"Look at yeh, mindin' a class on yer own, why it makes me feel old!" he said good-naturedly, proudly looking at Hermione at then at the cluster of students.

"Hagrid," she replied smiling, still looking at him when she noticed a flurry of movement. "Five points from Hufflepuff! Now put that away Miss Lang," she called without turning to a student that was about to sneak the latest copy of _Young Witches Weekly _to her friend.

"Blimey, it's like yer already a professor!" Hagrid chuckled.

"Yes, well, for all intents and purposes I am," she replied quietly enough so that only he was able to hear. "I'm sure you're privy to a certain professor's proclivities."

Hagrid nodded in comprehension, turning one foot to walk out. "All righ' then, I won't keep you from yer students."

"Thanks again, Hagrid," Hermione called as he squeezed back through the door.

Making her rounds again she caught the young witch that she'd just chastised giving her a defiant look. Hermione raised one eyebrow, staring back intently at Miss Lang before her eyes went back down to her cauldron.

* * *

><p>Later that afternoon Hermione was in the midst of brewing Invigoration Draught for the infirmary. Madam Pomfrey claimed that the stores were depleting faster than usual, most likely due to overworked students studying for their upcoming exams.<p>

She was shoving the cork in the last labeled vial and looked up, seeing the headmaster standing in front of her.

"Make some noise, for goodness sake!" she chirped, reeling from fright.

"As if it's my fault that you are extremely unobservant," Severus drawled. He then placed a book down on the work table and pushed it towards her. "This is for you to read tonight when you retire to your chambers."

His subtle phrase of 'your chambers' wasn't lost on Hermione. She was overjoyed to have the book on hand, as her eyes silently begged to snatch the book out of Severus' hands whenever he was reading it. He told her that she was more than welcome to it when he was finished, and to stop gawping at him like some deranged harpy.

Hermione knew better than to protest about the fact that she had to spend her evening alone, but one would only have to glance to notice the disappointment in her eyes . Severus then turned in a flurry of black robes, leaving the young witch alone in the laboratory to silently pout.

* * *

><p>Luna and Ginny came to Hermione's room that evening after supper. Ginny was going on about the upcoming Quidditch game she was playing in, and Luna had wistfully stated that she'd love to commentate again.<p>

Hermione's friends served as a mild distraction until they had to return to their common rooms. She kept remembering the aftereffects of the counter spell that set every one of her synapses on fire, and there was a constant heat burning between her legs.

Now alone in her bed, Hermione sat with Severus' borrowed book in her lap. She found it hard to focus on the printed words, instead turning the book on its side and poring over the scribbled notes that filled nearly every margin.

When Hermione first saw Severus' old Potions text that had unerringly fallen into Harry's hands, she chided herself when she didn't notice the familiar spidery letters that had been scrawled across each page. Now that she spent time in his private quarters, she found that nearly each tome in his possession had the same handwriting gracing almost every page.

More often than not she'd become engrossed in his additions. Sometimes she was unable to make out his slanted handwriting and mumbled in displeasure that she didn't know what the words said.

Severus merely gave her a sardonic glance, replying that that was the point.

Hermione huffed in annoyance, setting down the book on her duvet. Her eyes burned, letting her know that she needed to sleep, yet she knew it wasn't that easy. She'd become used to sleeping next to Severus in his bed, and now her own felt odd and desolate.

Yawning and rubbing at her eyes, Hermione used her wand to slightly dim the lights, telling herself that she'd rest for a moment before resuming her reading.

Hermione in fact dozed off, and slept for a few hours. Turning over, she burrowed her face in her pillow, the scent of sage and sandalwood at her nose.

"Hmm, Severus," she mumbled sleepily.

"Yes?"

Opening her eyes, she saw that the lights were out in her room. Severus was lying next to her in bed, his head resting comfortably on her rose motif, ruffled pillow.

Smiling, she pulled herself closer to him and pressed a kiss onto his pajama covered chest. "I thought I wasn't going to see you tonight."

"I never told you that. I merely gave you a book to occupy yourself with in your room," he replied, bringing an arm around Hermione's body and letting his hand rest on her lower back. "It's Friday night and the students know that we're slightly short staffed. I was positive that some were going to be up to their usual antics. Of course, I was right."

"So was sort of calamity did you encounter tonight?"

"Two sixth years, half-dressed, in a darkened classroom."

"Goodness! Although, I guess it would be hypocritical of me to-"

"Hermione, you're of age and at the very least discreet. That bloody boy had his hand up her skirt, and she was anything but quiet."

"These students are bold. The most I thought going on was you catching students snogging in the rose bushes, like at the Yule Ball."

"Snogging my arse. Stebbins would have had Fawcett up the duff had I not caught them in time."

"They weren't the only ones," Hermione said, remembering how a handful of her classmates had gone to lurk in dark alcoves or other private areas with the boys from Durmstrang.

A chuckle rumbled in Severus' chest. "I think I'd given out more detentions that night than I've given that entire school year," he commented. "I notice I didn't have to pry you apart from that Durmstrang boy."

"That's because he knew I'd have hexed him if he touched me. On top of that, Ronald was being a prat and I wasn't in the mood to deal with anyone after the ball. All I wanted to do was take off my stupid heels and go to bed."

"The flighty temperament of young men. They're worse than a young besotted witch that's been slighted by her weekly paramour."

Hermione laughed, burrowing her face into the crook of Severus' arm. "Can I ask you something?"

"Only if you make it fast, which, knowing you, is an unlikely feat. Just keep in mind that I'm exhausted and would like to sleep at some point."

"That night when I touched the book...and then you...was that normal? How did you do that without touching me?"

"You would delve into the heavy topics at three in the morning," Severus griped. "I'm assuming you mean the fact that I made you achieve an orgasm, correct?"

His easy mention of it sent a flush of warmth throughout her body. "Yes," she answered shyly.

"I know that you already have a certain knowledge about the Dark Arts. As you know, part of that involves curses that are irreversible. On the other hand, there are some that can only be reversed by using Dark magic. The particular counter spell I used on you transferred the negative energy into something else."

"I didn't know that was possible."

"Torture doesn't always involve pain, Hermione. There is more than one way to make someone bend to your will."

Hermione wondered if he was offhandedly referring to dealings in his past as a Death Eater, but knew better than to ask.

"But how did it make me..."

"Because I wouldn't lift the spell. I could have stopped once you were no longer in pain but I chose not to. Now use your intellect, what would be the complete opposite of the agony that you were experiencing?"

Something clicked in her mind, and she gasped in acknowledgement.

"Nothing you'd find a text on in Madam Pince's library, even in the restricted section," he commented dryly. "Though, I'm sure you chanced a look anyway."

"Of course I didn't. How would I have explained that?" she shot back. "Can you imagine? The ornery woman would have probably expired on the spot."

"You're most likely right. She's been here since the school was built."

"That was the first time I've experienced that," Hermione confessed after a while.

"What, being cursed or the orgasm?"

Hermione heaved a sigh. "I meant the latter, but both I suppose."

"Well, that explains a lot," Severus replied.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means, that's the reason for your pinched little face since you've returned. I noticed it was more severe all week. You've look as if you were ready to brandish your wand at the first offender that crossed your path. What's wrong Hermione? Unable to put out those fires?"

"Well it isn't for lack of trying!" she retorted. "Merlin knows I've tried, and it doesn't help that whenever I think about that night..."

"Do you mean to tell me you're twenty years old and still don't know how to get yourself off?"

"You sound just like Ginny," she grumbled, eyeing the smirk on Severus' face.

His look darkened slightly after her comment. "I know you weren't daft enough to-"

"No, of course not!" she interjected. "I'd just asked her if she'd ever had an orgasm because I thought I did, but wasn't sure."

"The sky is surely going to fall," Severus replied. "Little know-it-all Hermione Granger actually doesn't know something."

Hermione glowered, then turned and peered up expectantly at Severus in the dark.

"Banish the thought, Hermione. The only way you'll find release will be at your own hand."

"But I just told you I don't know how!"

Severus cursed underneath his breath, mumbling something about not being able to get any sleep.

"Take your knickers off," he said sharply.

"What?" she asked dumbly.

"It's bad enough that you're depriving me of steady rest that I've already gotten used to, but must you visit simple in the process? Take the knickers off."

Hermione silently did as she was told , reaching beneath the duvet and her nightgown to remove the garment. She then lay back on her own pillow, tense with nervousness and anticipation. "Now what?"

"I'm sure you're familiar with your clitoris, or perhaps you need me to conjure up a torch and mirror for you to find it?"

"Of course I know where it is," she snapped, her voice wavering slightly.

"Then what's the delay? Take your right hand, or left - your preference - and carry on."

Hermione tentatively slid her right hand down and between her legs, her fingertips easily meeting the sensitive nub at the top of her sex. She waited for Severus to say something else, yet he remained silent. Figuring that he was waiting for her to continue she closed her eyes and began rubbing the way she had before, in the privacy of her bedroom.

"Miss Granger, is your purpose to start a fire?" she heard Severus ask softly.

Opening her eyes she turned to look at him, seeing one eyebrow arched inquisitively.

"But I'm doing the same thing I did when I tried it before," she explained.

"Surely you're familiar with the Muggle expression 'the definition of insanity is doing the same thing over and over again and expecting different results.'"

"Yes, Einstein. What's your point?"

"You flippant little-get up."

Hermione huffed in exasperation and pushed herself to kneel up in the bed. She watched as Severus arranged two of her pillows against the headboard. He then pulled Hermione to sit between his legs, her back against his chest before reclining against the headboard. She made no move to protest when his hands went to her thighs, pulling at her nightgown.

"Wait a minute," she said, feeling the fabric trapped beneath her weight. Hermione shifted to her knees, instantly causing Severus to almost growl when her heel came precariously close to his manhood.

"Sorry," she said when she'd settled back against him, her nightgown now rucked up high on her body.

"Now try it again, but at a less hurried pace," Severus told her. "It's not a bloody race, you're meant to savor each sensation."

Inhaling deeply, Hermione lowered her hand between her legs again. She forced herself to go slower, until a few minutes later Severus' hand gently caught her wrist and pulled it to rest on her stomach.

"You need to relax," he said in a low, husky voice, his warmth breath blowing across the back of her neck. "You were plenty relaxed the night you boldly tried to touch me. What's the difference now?"

Had she not been resting on tenterhooks, Hermione might have guffawed at the man who was the epitome of rigid, telling her that she needed to relax.

"I don't know," she answered honestly.

"What's wrong little lioness? You're bold enough to tell me what you want but not bold enough to take control of your own pleasure. Such a contradiction."

Hermione shivered at the lascivious undertones in his deep voice. All the while Severus was speaking, his lips were brushing across the side of her neck.

"Wet your fingers," he told her.

"How?"

"You've got a mouth, haven't you?"

Hermione felt unsure about his words but did so anyway, using her saliva to moisten her pointer and middle finger. She'd never tasted her own essence before and decided that it wasn't unpleasant.

Moving her hand back to her now slightly throbbing sex, she found that her fingers glided much more easily over her clit. Her body briefly shuddered at the sensation, causing Severus to chuckle.

"Better?" he asked.

"Mm-hmm."

"I can still feel the tension in your body," he said, wrapping his left arm around Hermione's torso and pulling her back. "Relax. Let your weight fall on me."

"I'm too-"

"If you say 'heavy', I'm going to pick you up like a rucksack - which is the same amount you weigh - and toss you across the room." With that he tugged on her again, feeling her body sink back into his.

Using his right hand Severus guided Hermione's head to fall back on his chest. "Are you comfortable?"

Once she nodded in affirmation, he slid his right hand to come down over Hermione's. "Relax your hand," he said, gently grasping her wrist. "Your fingers as well; pretend that your limbs are weightless."

Severus directed Hermione's hand to gently graze over her folds, his nimble fingers easily guiding hers into a gentle rhythm over her clit.

Gasping at the acute sensation, she realized that the slow, teasing strokes elicited a stronger response from her body compared to her previous rushed ministrations.

"What else am I supposed to be doing?" she asked breathlessly.

"You can visualize something that excites you if you like," Severus offered, moving his hand from Hermione's and placing it atop her thigh. "But there's no need to over think this. Just keep moving your hand like I showed you."

Although the memory of Severus free-handedly bringing her to climax was enough to send her pulse racing, Hermione didn't need to utilize it. The feel of being cradled between his legs, her back against his warm chest with his arms around her body was good enough.

The feel of her slick fingertips caressing the hood of her clit wasn't as intense as the buildup of her first climax, but still left her on edge wanting more.

Feeling the area beginning to dry, she slid her finger down, surprised to feel copious amounts of her juices trickling down between the lips.

Hermione could feel the pulsing at her core steadily increasing. Her thighs were becoming more rigid against Severus' as she panted heavily with her impending release.

His erection was pressing insistently into her behind, Hermione unerringly nudging against it whenever she moved.

Unable to keep her body from tensing slightly, Hermione moved her fingers a bit more rapidly, feeling the familiar clenching in the pit of her stomach.

Severus took that opportunity to lightly sink his teeth into the soft juncture of Hermione's neck, and it was enough to instantly send her over the edge. His name spilled from her lips in a shrill cry, the fingers on her left hand digging into his thigh as she came apart in his arms.

Hermione's right arm soon fell slack, her slightly trembling body now languid against his.

"I finally did it," she murmured in disbelief, her chest still heaving.

"If I were grading you, you would have certainly received an Outstanding," Severus replied, shifting Hermione onto her side.

He was grateful that she was less than observant at the moment, else she would have noticed that he no longer sported a massive erection.

Severus was no frotteur; he'd always preferred hands on contact to get himself off. But between a long bout of celibacy, Hermione moaning out his name, and her soft bottom rocking in the most exquisite manner against the sensitive spot on the underside of his cock, he'd erupted like a novice lad. After hastily using a nonverbal spell to dry his pajama bottoms, he pulled Hermione back against him.

Hermione's nightgown was still bunched up around her waist, but she was too relaxed to bother pushing it back into place. Yawning broadly, she draped one leg over Severus and closed her eyes.

Hermione didn't stir until it was nearly dawn, when Severus pressed his lips to her forehead before using the Floo to go back to his own room.

* * *

><p>It was Monday morning and already Severus was working up a migraine. He hadn't gotten the chance to take one sip of the strongly brewed cup of Darjeeling on his desk before McGonagall bustled into his office, claiming that their DADA professor had packed his bags and was already halfway across the school grounds.<p>

"I'm sure at this point it's senseless to tell you that I'd foreseen this happening," she commented dryly.

Severus shot McGonagall a scathing glance, remembering their conversation before the start of term. It hadn't mattered that the war was over; the DADA post was still a difficult one to fill. It had been sheer lucky that he was able to find a professor willing to stand in on such short notice.

"That's because your suggestion was ludicrous, Minerva! My days in the classroom are no more, and I have every intention on keeping it as such."

"Yes, but you would have fared far better than that wizened old coot! I implored you not to hire him but you're stubborn now as you were at eleven years old."

Professor Digsbywall was an ex-Auror, a wizard that Severus was familiar with only on a professional level. He'd gone into retirement shortly after Voldemort's first reign, yet begrudgingly accepted the temporary post at Hogwarts when asked by the headmaster.

McGonagall had taken one look at the man and likened him to Professor Slughorn. To her dismay the two had gotten along sportingly, more interested in aged firewhiskey and leisurely afternoons than classrooms and teaching.

It was hoped that he would at least complete the term, but apparently it was too much to ask, as he'd left that morning on short notice.

"More like no notice," Severus grumbled. "Since you know everything, Deputy Headmistress, perhaps you'd like to find his replacement."

"I'll have one by the end of the week."

Severus finally managed a sip of his tea before it grew cold and tasteless. "I suppose I'll be teaching classes within the hour."

"I assure you, it will be as if you've never stopped teaching," McGonagall wryly offered, peering down at Severus through her spectacles.

Ginny was the first one to arrive to her Potions class at eleven that morning.

"Blimey, Hermione! Why didn't you tell me Snape was teaching DADA now?" she blurted out.

Hermione had been sorting ingredients for the class and turned around when she heard her friend.

"What?" she asked.

"Yeah, we walked in and there he was, black robes and looking ornery as ever. What happened to that nice, little old man?"

"I have no idea, but I'll ask McGonagall when I see her."

"Damn, and I was just beginning to enjoy the free period. It was like one anyway. The man would drone on about his days as an Auror, and his stories were mostly interesting. I don't think there was much he could have taught us about defending ourselves what with Harry's class and all, but still."

"Why? Was Professor Snape hard on the students?" Hermione asked.

"No more than usual. If it makes any sense, he was still the same old Professor Snape from Potions. He shut the curtains over the windows, made us open our texts and had us copy down things as he prattled them off at a rapid speed. Nothing new."

Hermione choked back a laugh, remembering that he'd done the same thing the day he had taken over Lupin's class.

"Well, as long as he didn't give you detention for answering questions correctly - mind you, questions that he's asked - then consider it a pleasant day."

"Yes well…" Ginny trailed off, her eyes turning towards the classroom door as students started filing in. "We'll talk later," she continued, moving to take her seat.

* * *

><p>"So should I refer to you as Professor or Headmaster?" Hermione asked Severus later that evening when they were in his sitting room.<p>

"Although silence wasn't a given option, perhaps you should consider it," he drawled in a less than biting tone.

Hermione smirked, looking back down at the essays she was correcting.

"Digsbywall, the dosser. He packed his things and skived off during breakfast. McGonagall is going to find his replacement. I hope he's not a bleeding idiot like Lockhart."

"That idiot, he knew bugger all about the Dark Arts, or anything else for that matter," Hermione commented, frowning at the illegible handwriting on the parchment before her.

"Yet, you never failed to swoon whenever you came in close proximity of the man."

"If it's any consolation, we all enjoyed watching you handing him his arse at dueling. But for goodness sake, I was twelve years old! And if it hadn't escaped your notice, I wasn't the only unimpressionable witch; even Mrs. Weasley found him attractive.

Severus grunted in disgust, his attention focused at his book yet his eyes failing to move.

"Lockhart was attractive in a too shiny sort of way. now that I'm thinking about it. There's something disturbing about a man that glamours his hair color. Surely he's a regular of Madam Primpernelle."

Hermione then furtively shifted her head, peeking up at Severus through her hair.

"Although, I myself rather fancy dark-haired wizards."

"Perhaps I should warn Flitwick that he'll be receiving your owl."

"Did I forget to mention the part about dark-haired wizards having a surly disposition? The more ornery the better."

"Miss Granger, I believe you have essays to finish correcting."

"I'm nearly done," she replied lightly, standing up and walking over to the small table holding a tea tray. Pouring two cups, she lightly sweetened hers to taste and left Severus' plain, the way he preferred. Handing him the tea, she sat down and took a sip.

"I was remiss in another fact. Dark haired wizards that take their tea plain. Perhaps it means they have a more discriminating palate?"

"Hermione, either drink your tea, shut your mouth and correct your essays, or get out."

Quietly laughing to herself, Hermione took another sip and set her cup down. Severus had been threatening to kick her out of his office since she'd begun visiting him in the evenings. Not once had he followed through on his words.

"All right. I'll be quiet," she said.

"The act of actually doing so doesn't connote you telling me. All it means is that you're still talking."

Her shoulders still shaking with laughter, Hermione carried on with her work while the two sat in comfortable silence.


	10. Chapter 10

**_A/N: As usual, thanks to my beta G__nrkrystle and to you all for the reviews! This ended up being slightly longer than anticipated but I hope you enjoy nonetheless!_**

* * *

><p>When the new DADA professor arrived at Hogwarts Friday morning, Severus took an instant dislike to the man.<p>

Randy Sunderland reminded him immensely of Lockhart, thankfully only in appearance. He was a relatively young wizard. Auror trained, although, he'd spent his last few years working out of the country.

Severus interviewed the man, asking him the most obscure questions that came to mind. Randy answered each one thoroughly and without flubbing, his cheery smile never faltering once.

With a curt nod, the headmaster dismissed the new DADA professor, lightly sneering at his shiny cloak and traveling suit and too long ponytail.

"I know that look on your face, Severus," McGonagall chided moments after the new professor left his office. "I hope that you were nice to him."

Severus balked at the elderly witch. "Whatever gave you the idea that I was anything but pleasant?"

McGonagall's eyebrows shot up to her hair, nearly disappearing in the brim of her hat. "I've invited him to the Quidditch game tomorrow. Somehow it slipped your mind to mention it."

"Yes, that is precisely what happened."

Inhaling sharply in exasperation, McGonagall turned away from Severus and walked out of his office.

That Saturday there was a cacophony among the students as they made their way to the Quidditch pitch. Half of them were excited about Gryffindor playing Hufflepuff; The other half - mainly the girls- were giggling and gossiping about the new, young, handsome professor that they'd gotten a mere glimpse of at dinner the evening before.

Hermione sat in the teachers and parents' box, squeezed between professors McGonagall and Sprout.

"It's good to see my house playing!" Pomona said, cheerfully patting Hermione's hand.

Hermione smiled and looked down at her own red and gold scarf wound round her neck. When she'd excused herself on the way to her seat, the headmaster caught sight of the symbol of her old house and gave her a pointed smirk.

She'd fought back a laugh, remembering how she'd set fire to his robes during her first year at Hogwarts. He still didn't know that she was the culprit, and Hermione decided that maybe one day she would tell him.

While the three witches were immersed in conversation, Severus couldn't help but notice that the latest addition to Hogwarts was practically rubbernecking to gander at the Potions apprentice.

Forcing himself to look back at the blur of red and yellow whizzing past, Severus tried to squelch the niggling flash of malcontent that came over him.

Glimpsing over at Hermione, he noticed that she was staring out at the Quidditch players, no doubt looking for Ginny whom was the Gryffindor's Seeker. Between peeking out onto the field, she was looking over at their commentator.

Luna was beaming as she eagerly clutched onto the speakerphone. McGonagall had hurriedly leaned over Hermione and Pomona, sharply reminding the eccentric witch to stay focused on the game only.

Thirty minutes into the game, Hermione found her attention faltering. She still didn't have a profound love for the sport, but came out to support her best friend as well as her old house. What was more interesting was the fact that many of the female professors were in a more relaxed mood, laughing and gossiping among one another.

Hermione found that it was nearly like being in the dorms as they were quick to include her in the conversation. There was only the slightest kerfuffle when McGonagall nearly tripped in a hasty attempt to dash over to Luna, whom begun going off on one of her tangents, nearly forgetting to announce that Gryffindor had just scored.

After righting her hat back upon her head, McGonagall sat back among her colleagues, her face only slightly pinched as she threw the young, blonde witch one last irritated glance.

The conversation finally broke up when Luna announced that Ginny had caught the Snitch, causing the entire Gryffindor section to burst out into wild whoops of joy. Hermione caught Severus' eye briefly, taking the opportunity to lightly toss her red and gold scarf back over her shoulder before turning away.

Madam Hooch ended the game and everyone began rising to leave the stands. Severus stepped forward to help McGonagall down, Hermione lending her own hand to Pomona to do the same.

Hermione trailed in behind the group when she ended up tripping over her own feet. Severus turned around when he heard the sudden yelp, inwardly fuming when Randy was only too happy to catch her by the elbow.

"Thank you," she said breathlessly, extricating her arm from her rescuer's.

"Hermione? Hermione Granger, right?" he asked, flashing a set of pearly white teeth.

"Umm, yes?" she answered, warily eyeing the grinning wizard.

"Ahh, so I finally get to meet the last of the Golden Trio," Randy continued. "I'd briefly met Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley at the Ministry; pity that they failed to mention that you were so-"

"Hermione!" Luna called suddenly, practically floating towards her friend. "Are you ready to go celebrate?"

"Yes," she answered, turning around and completely ignoring the still smiling Randy. "Well it was nice chatting," she told him offhandedly, ignoring that fact that he'd still been speaking before being interrupted.

Severus was still in the stands, and took malicious delight when he noticed Hermione's brush off. Still smirking, he turned around and made his exit.

* * *

><p>"Did you enjoy the game?" Severus asked Hermione later that evening. They were in his sitting room in the dungeons, him reading and she perched on the runner before the fireplace, playing with Midnight.<p>

"I guess," she replied, laughing as the kitten batted his paws at her. "I'm glad my house won. Too bad it wasn't Gryffindor versus Slytherin, we could have placed a friendly wager."

Severus scoffed at the idea. "Cheeky witch, I should have changed your scarf's colors to silver and green."

Hermione snickered when she remembered her flippant gesture towards the headmaster. "I didn't realize Professors McGonagall and Sprout were so hysterical. I don't know what was more amusing, them or Luna's comments about the game."

"Yes, the old bints. They've been like that for as long as I can remember, especially at meal times. I think they merely toned it down for your innocent ears."

Hermione was still laughing at the 'old bints' remark. "Severus! That's not nice."

"It was nice of me not to mention how you'd nearly gone arse over elbows in the stands."

"Oh you," she grumbled. "That new professor caught me. He's seems a bit odd, no? He kept grinning like a Clabbert. Of course he had to mention the whole 'Golden Trio' thing," Hermione continued, rolling her eyes.

Hermione still grew uncomfortable whenever the unwelcome epithet was used. She'd fought just as hard as everyone else at Hogwarts in the war and felt somewhat embarrassed whenever anyone tried to speak as if she and her friends had single handedly taken down Voldemort.

She knew that Severus bore scars that would never go away as a result of his espionage, even if his tightly button black suits managed to conceal them all. Of course, it seemed that his dark past was more discussed compared to the fact that he'd risked his life many times over for the cause.

"So I'd noticed," Severus replied easily, not giving into the flash of anger he'd felt at the new professor's hands on Hermione.

"Midnight, let go," Hermione softly chided, focus on untangling a few loose curls from his grasp. She seemingly hadn't picked up on Severus' last comment. "Let go!"

The black kitten had intent designs on the long curls hanging down, and apparently they were too tempting as he wouldn't let go.

Severus closed his book and set it down, walking over to Hermione. He easily pried her hair out of Midnight's paws, sending the minuscule feline scurrying across the room.

"Thank you," she said, standing and smoothing out the snarled tresses.

"I told you the damned thing was spoilt. You incessantly dote upon him."

"But he's so adorable!" Hermione replied with a smile. "I can't help it."

"Bloody sentimental..."

Hermione rolled her eyes, conjuring Midnight's saucer of milk and leaving it out before following Severus into his bedroom.

Despite all that had transpired between them, he still groused whenever she attempted to change into her nightgown in his presence. Taking the garment into the lav, Hermione made quick work of changing in the frigid room. By the time she made her way back to the bedroom, Severus had already changed into his pajamas and was lying on his side in bed.

"You know, I think you've ruined me," Hermione murmured conversationally after crawling into bed.

"I'm beginning to believe that darkened rooms, my bedtime, and your ridiculous notions are all correlated," Severus replied without turning over.

"I mean it," she continued. "I tried touching myself, but it doesn't work unless I'm able to feel your hands at the same time."

Hermione had barely taken her next breath when she found herself lying beneath Severus, his weight gently pinning her into the mattress.

"You utter these things with absolutely no regard as to how they chip away at my last vestiges of self control," he practically snarled in her ear.

Still reeling in shock, Hermione was unable to keep herself from sliding her fingers into Severus' hair, tugging his head down wanting to be kissed. Surprisingly he acquiesced, slowly letting his tongue trace across her lips before swirling it around hers.

Hermione was sure that Severus was going to pull away after a few minutes, and wrapped her legs around his before he had the chance to do so. Keening softly when he stayed in place, she shivered involuntarily when his lips found met the side of her neck, tracing kisses down to her collarbone.

Severus was amused when Hermione tried to keep him in place; he could have easily thwarted her efforts if so inclined. For the meantime, he decided to humor her.

His weight shifted slightly, and Hermione grew anxious when she thought he was about to halt their activities. Only when she felt his fingers unfastening the buttons at the top of her nightgown did she marginally relax.

Severus wordlessly tugged at the garment until Hermione was bare from the waist up. The young witch screamed inwardly when his warm hands made their way over her torso, gliding to the undersides of her breasts.

"Severus," she moaned softly when his hands continue traveling upwards, cupping the sides of her pliant flesh, his slightly calloused thumbs grazing over the pebbled nipples.

Hermione's next moan was more fervent when Severus lowered his head, his nose burrowed into her soft skin before gently capturing one nipple between his lips.

Becoming lost in the intense sensations sweeping over her, Hermione nearly forgot what she was supposed to be doing until hearing Severus' deep baritone at her ear, sending a thrill down her spine.

"Touch yourself."

Unable to resist even if she wanted to, Hermione slid her right hand down between their bodies, slipping it inside her knickers. Her breath grew short as she stroked herself the way he'd showed her.

Working her left arm around Severus' neck, Hermione was intent on holding him in place. His hair was tickling her décolleté, although the sensation wasn't wholly unpleasant. Severus still had both hands encircled around Hermione's waist, his fingertips occasionally gliding across her skin causing it to break out into goose bumps.

Coupled with the sensation of his warm mouth and tongue eagerly licking her nipples, Hermione soon found herself instantly on edge.

"Don't stop," she gasped breathlessly, her hand tightly fisting his collar.

Combined with Hermione's efforts at masturbation and her trembling body, the bed was shaking slightly beneath her and Severus.

Severus shifted his head and rested it a hairsbreadth away from Hermione's. He was able to feel her breath coming in warm, shortened puffs against him. Bending down he gently captured her bottom lip between his teeth, biting down lightly before sucking on it.

Hermione let out a muffled groan, her hand now moving more aggressively. Her ministrations became slightly more erratic before her body arched sharply against Severus', her breathing labored against his mouth. The young witch was silent as she was thrown over the precipice, her body quivering harshly and her hand clutched so tightly around Severus' pajamas that he was sure they were going to rip.

Keening softly, Hermione's body finally relaxed beneath Severus', her hand sliding down from his neck.

"What about you?" she asked softly after awhile, arching her hips up into Severus' and feeling his erection.

"What about me?" he asked huskily, pressing his lips to the side of her face.

"I'm the only one that-"

"My self control far exceeds yours, Hermione."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

Severus merely swore under his breath, moving from between Hermione's legs and laying back down on his side of the bed. She immediately grew disgruntled, wishing that she knew what he was thinking.

"Lost on conversation?" Hermione asked, shrugging her nightgown back over her shoulders and situating herself next to him.

"Not entirely," Severus replied. "I just don't feel the need to overanalyze everything like some."

"Doesn't it bother you that this is a bit one sided?"

"Believe me, when I have you completely it will be anything but one sided. Now you know the terms of my conditions and you'll not force my hand in this."

Hermione scoffed lightly. "As if anyone could force your hand in anything."

Severus merely grunted in response. "Come here, you little provocateur."

Hermione shifted closer until she was pressed snugly against Severus' side. His now semi-erect penis was pressed against her thigh, and she slowly slid her hand down to grasp it.

Severus instantly caught her hand, bringing it back up and placing it atop the eiderdown.

"I merely wanted to touch you; why are you being so contrary?" Hermione asked, trying to slip her hand out of his.

Stronger fingers easily clasped tightly enough around her wrist to keep it in place without causing pain. Hermione hissed in annoyance yet stopped struggling.

"Are you going to behave? Or will you need to be restrained for the rest of the night?" Severus asked easily.

"One day you're going to let me touch you," Hermione told him after he'd let her hand go.

'Bold little witch,' he thought to himself. Little did Hermione know, but the man was treading on thin ice. If Severus let her continue with her explorations, virgin or not she would have found herself pinned to the bed with her nightgown pushed up, knickers ripped off, and his body firmly planted inside of hers.

"You sound very sure of yourself," he finally managed to get out.

"Oh, I am," she replied, using the freed hand to stroke Severus' cheek. Without making a sound he turned his face, gravitating towards the gentle caressing fingers.

Hermione knew that Severus was the sort to voice his displeasure at any given opportunity. When Hermione stroked his face and hair at night, he remained silent and she took that to mean that he enjoyed her ministrations.

Of course, she never actually expected him to say so. There was a better chance that she'd becoming a professional Quidditch player before Severus would admit to taking joy in something.

Severus did in fact revel in the placid sensation of Hermione's little fingers stroking his skin. Despite working with dirty cauldrons and caustic ingredients all day, her hands would still retain their sweet, vanilla scent.

If his slightly bristled cheeks felt rough against her hands, she never complained. Instead, Hermione would slowly run her fingertips across his lips, forehead and even his nose. It was as if she wanted to commit his features to memory merely by touch.

There was something to be said for the transitional state between wakefulness and sleep, as it was the one time of the day where Severus didn't feel on edge. He didn't have to worry about his past misdoings, the daily stressors of running a school or anything else. Severus welcomed the short space of time, where his body felt completely relaxed.

It was those times that Hermione's hand would drift from his face and into his hair. The first time her fingers insinuated themselves into his scalp, he wanted to query her about her obsession with his hair. Then her fingertips pressed down and rubbed just firmly enough to nearly send him to sleep moments after.

After that he never denied the little witch the chance to touch him, so long as her hands remained above his neck. Severus had exemplary self control-it was second nature. Still, the feel of her body pressed against hers and the memory of her moaning his name never failed to set his pulse racing.

Severus knew he told Hermione that their intimate activities would be kept to a minimum, only until she'd finished her apprenticeship. But even he knew that the excuse was partly a ruse.

True, he wanted her to keep focused until her Potion Master's exam. But the truth was that if he were to claim her in every way a man could claim a woman, he knew that he wouldn't want to give her up afterwards. Severus was unrepentant about being possessive and controlling.

Hermione was young, and despite going through what most twenty year olds hadn't, she still had a lot to learn about life. She was also the type that hated to relinquish control, although seemingly she had no trouble doing so when it came to Severus, another thing that made him uneasy.

Admittedly Severus had mixed feelings about the young woman, but he would have been a fool to deny the fact that she had gotten under his skin in more than one way.

He still hadn't forgotten about Ronald Weasley forcing a kiss on her, or the way the new DADA professor openly leered at her, as if he wanted to claim her for his own.

Severus, however, already had his claim on Hermione, despite her not knowing it and him reluctant to admit it to himself.

* * *

><p>"How are things with the new professor?" Hermione asked Ginny later on that week over lunch.<p>

"Not bad actually," she answered between bites. "He's not old Digsbywall but still, the class is quite enjoyable. Professor Sunderland sort of reminds of my brother Bill, with that ponytail and all."

"I was going to say a smarter version of Lockhart," Hermione mumbled into her pumpkin juice.

"At least he didn't offer you his autograph," Ginny replied sniggering.

"Well it's not as if you could forget the man!" she hissed under her breath, not wanting to the other students to hear her talking about her colleague."His grin is wide enough to render one blind."

"You make him sound like a Cheshire cat, Hermione."

Hermione took another large bite of her roast beef sandwich, chewing thoroughly before swallowing. "He reminds me of one."

"Randy isn't that bad," Ginny said. "Besides he's pleasant enough in class."

"Randy?" Hermione asked incredulously. "He lets the students call him by his first name?"

Ginny gave a noncommittal shrug. "He told us we could call him Randy or Professor, whichever we prefer."

"Brilliant. I hope he keeps his casual attitude confined to his own classroom," Hermione grumbled. "I've had enough trouble with students as it is. The last thing I need is someone becoming too familiar."

"Blimey, Hermione. You talk as if you don't like the man."

Hermione remained quiet, taking another bite of her sandwich. She didn't completely dislike the new professor, but he'd rubbed her the wrong way since the day of the Quidditch game.

"Anyway he's sort of fit, don't you think?" Ginny continued conversationally.

"Ginny! And you talk as if you fancy the man!"

The redhead smirked, picking up her goblet. "I'll admit that he's good looking, but I definitely don't fancy him, at least not in that way. Besides I've my eye on another wizard."

Hermione's ears prickled at the phrase 'another wizard'. "Ooh, don't be shy. Is it someone from here?"

"In a manner of speaking," she replied mysteriously.

"Well?" Hermione urged for her to continue.

"Mm-hmm," Ginny mumbled, her mouth full of roast beef. "It's still early and we haven't actually told anyone about us. I'd like to keep it that way for now."

Hermione thought about her late night trysts with a certain raven-haired wizard and decided not to push the issue.

"No problem Ginny," she promised.

"So when is your Potions Master's exam?" Ginny asked, changing the subject.

"The same week as end-of-term," Hermione replied in an aggrieved voice. "Which is a bloody inconvenience. Damn, speaking of which, I've got to get back to the classroom and prepare for the next afternoon lesson."

"Merlin, Hermione! You've only been here for twenty minutes, half of which you spent nearly inhaling your food."

"Yes well, if I don't get back, then who knows what state the classroom will be in, or hell, if Slughorn is even there," she replied, picking up her goblet and draining its remnants. "It's a miracle that I got down here in the first place. Lately I've spent more afternoons wolfing down my lunch hunched over textbooks and rolls of parchment. It was nice to sit at a table and eat properly for a change."

"You wouldn't have come if I hadn't gone to the classroom and dragged you out," Ginny replied with a laugh. "It's almost like before except we had to pull you out of the library."

"Shush. I'm off then- tell Luna I said 'hello' if you see her."

"You'd better show your face at dinner!" Ginny shouted behind her.

* * *

><p>As Hermione expected, when she arrived at the classroom it was empty. Knowing that it was futile to wonder where Slughorn was hiding, Hermione went to the storeroom and began pulling out ingredients for the next class.<p>

She was still grumbling to herself for having to sort out the extra work when a knock came at the classroom door.

"Yes?" she called out, her voice muffled from the bottom of the storeroom.

"Is that you Hermione Granger?"

Furrowing her brow, Hermione wondered who was intruding on her, referring to her by her given and surname. Coming out of the storeroom with a large, thick glass jar in her arms, she froze when she saw the new DADA professor standing before her.

"Was there something you needed help with?" Hermione asked brusquely, continuing onwards to the center of the classroom.

Randy hastily stepped forward, holding out both arms in an attempt to remove the jar from her arms.

"No thank you. I've got it," she replied, easily sidestepping him and setting it down on the lab table.

"You're the Potions apprentice, right?" he asked, his face stretched into its proverbial wide smile.

'No, I'm here for Divination. The jars of pickled cockroaches and beetles' eyes are merely a ruse,' she thought to herself.

"Yes," Hermione finally answered in a clipped tone, now sorting out ingredients on a large tray.

"Very impressive. I admire you; I was rubbish at Potions when I was a student," Randy continued, seemingly intent on carrying on a conversation with the young witch."

"Hmm," Hermione murmured, her eyes still focused on neatly dividing everything into glass dishes.

Despite her lackluster responses, Randy leaned against a lab table and continued speaking. Hermione merely interjected a "hmm" or "is that so" every so often. Really, she just wanted him to get out of the classroom and leave her to her thoughts.

'Why the devil doesn't he leave?' she fumed inwardly after mumbling "hmm" for the fifth time. Randy Sunderland surely did remind her of Lockhart-someone that spoke merely to hear their own dulcet tones.

A handful of fifth year students suddenly walked in the classroom, two of the girls stopping when they saw the handsome professor idling against the table.

"Hello, Randy," Danitra Wylie, a witch from Slytherin said in a too soft voice. Her best friend, Morgenne Esther was by her side, also making eyes at the professor.

"Miss Wylie and Miss Esther, kindly take your seats," Hermione crisply said to the two girls.

The two witches grudgingly took their seats, a forlorn expression on their faces. Hermione instantly felt her face turning into a frown, and had to force herself to stop.

_'Bloody hell, they act as if the man has Honeydukes pouring out of his pockets!'_

"No worries" Randy said jovially to the young Slytherins. "Dani and Morgenne, a pleasure as always. I'll see you two next class."

Hermione tried not to bristle when she heard the professor referring to the Danitra by her nickname. Danitra, on the other hand, seemed to not mind and merely giggled.

_'A giggling Slytherin-well I'll be.'_

Right then, the rest of the class came pouring into the room, on tail end of the queue Professor Slughorn and the headmaster.

"Ah, headmaster Snape!" Randy said cheerfully, walking over to the dour man. "I was merely admiring Hermione's work ethic. She's nothing short of amazing to be so young and to have tackled such a difficult post."

"Indeed," Severus answered tightly, although his face concealed any sort of emotion.

"Professor Slughorn sir, better hold on tightly to your apprentice. She's so adept I might have to steal her!"

"Yes yes, Granger is quite the witch!" Slughorn chirped. "Why I think I'd be able to retire tomorrow if I so wished. She handles everything so admirably."

Hermione stood awkwardly, peering at the menacing look on Severus' face, to the cheery dispositions of Randy and Slughorn. The latter pair were cackling so hard at the poorly delivered joke that Hermione wished that Randy would choke on his own spit.

'I need a ruddy pair of boots just to get through the muck,' she thought.

Furtively peeking back at the headmaster, Hermione saw that his arms were folded over his chest, completely swallowed up by his black robes. His face was still passive but Hermione had learned enough about Severus to know that whenever his disposition appeared so, it meant just the opposite.

She suddenly felt as if she'd been caught doing something wrong, yet wasn't sure what it was.

"I won't take up anymore of your time," Randy said lightly to Slughorn. "I was just passing through."

"No problem, old chap! Until next time," he called behind the wizard as he flitted out of the classroom. "Headmaster, I'll have that paperwork for you by the end of the day," Slughorn then said, turning towards Severus.

Hermione watched as Severus nodded curtly, turning sharply enough to make his black robes swish angrily behind him as if they matched his mood. He didn't spare her so much as a passing glance before walking out, leaving her feeling slighted.

Hermione felt on edge for the rest of the day. Paying rapt attention to each student did little to soothe her agitated nerves. To make matters better or worse, depending on how she was looking at it, Slughorn asked her to 'be a dearie and run this parchment to the headmaster'.

Her stomach rolling with trepidation, Hermione made her way to his office in the tower. It was a few minutes before the gargoyle slid back.

She'd made a motion to step forward when Severus came out into the corridor instead. Taking the parchment from her hands, Severus uttered a short 'thank you' before turning around and walking back inside.

Hermione stood in the corridor for longer than was necessary, her mouth still hanging open in shock. Silently fuming, she made her way back to the Potions classroom.

* * *

><p>When dinnertime rolled around, Hermione was in no mood to go down to the great hall. Apparently Ginny wasn't concerned, as she stormed right into the classroom and into the office with Luna behind her, tugging on Hermione's apprentice robes until she stood up.<p>

"All right, Ginny!" Hermione snapped, breaking free of the redhead's grasp and picking up her rucksack with more force than usual. "You bloody loon, I'm coming. There's no need for you to get shirty with me."

"Hello, Hermione," Luna said, completely oblivious to the struggle between her friends. "Ginny was worried that you wouldn't have a proper meal tonight, and said that we needed to come fetch you."

"I see," Hermione said, scowling at Ginny whom merely threw her a defiant glance. "Well let's get a move on before a certain ginger witch decides to bind me to a chair and force feed me."

Ginny smirked, walking next to Luna and following in behind Hermione whom began a hasty canter down the corridors.

Hermione had been hanging onto her composure by fine gossamer threads. When she took her place at the staff dais, the threads were practically cut by the cold reception she received from Severus.

He never did anything out of the ordinary to acknowledge her presence; his behavior had remained constant as when she was a student and when she began her apprenticeship. However, to Hermione it was as if he was speaking to her without verbalizing a thing, and the tension between the two was nearly palpable.

Of course it went unnoticed by the rest of the staff. Randy was perched between Hagrid and Flitwick, behaving in his normally chipper manner. He'd thought nothing of leaning over to jest with the witches across the table.

McGonagall and Pomona found his antics amusing; even Trelawney's already bugged eyes were enlarged with mirth behind her round, over-magnified spectacles, giving her the look of a frightened owl.

Hermione had a perpetual knot in her stomach and found that she had no appetite. She merely picked at her meat, only able to manage a few forkfuls of her mash and peas.

Severus's scent managed to waft over in Hermione's direction, and she was able to pick it out even amidst the platters of food on the table. Her anxiety was heightened, causing Hermione to drop her fork and push her plate away.

None of the professors at the dais noticed, yet when Hermione looked out at the students, she saw Ginny looking directly at her, practically glowering in her direction.

'When the hell did Ginny become so pushy?' Hermione inwardly snapped. Picking her fork back up, she forced herself to eat the rest of her mash, barely tasting each bite. She then washed it down with pumpkin juice, furtively peeking at the headmaster over the rim of her goblet.

Severus was looking straight ahead, his face was still impassive as ever, yet she noticed the slightest tick in his jaw. Randy was still incessantly prattling on between bites of his meal, and Hermione wondered if it was causing Severus to clench his teeth.

Hermione decided that being pointedly ignored by Severus felt worse than being subjected to his intense scrutiny. When dinner was finally over with, she politely - yet swiftly as possible - made her way away from the table and off the dais. Hermione had walked all of three steps before she was instantly accosted by Ginny.

"Don't worry, Mum. I ate all of my vegetables," she told her sarcastically.

"Oh hush," Ginny snapped. "You've been a bit off the past few weeks and I reckon it's because of your exam. You shouldn't worry yourself. You're going to do fine."

Hermione was worrisome by nature, but knew that her upcoming exam wasn't the cause of her tension at the moment. Ginny, however, was unaware of that fact.

"I know, Gin. You're right. Thank you," she said, eager to be left alone. "I'll see you and Luna at breakfast tomorrow morning."

Ginny's eyes were still narrowed at her friend but she was placated and soon walked away. Heaving a sigh, Hermione continued on, desperate for the privacy of her room.

* * *

><p>Hermione hastily stripped out of her apprentice robes, tossing them to floor as if they'd personally insulted her. She proceeded to take a long, hot shower, eager to melt her tension away. Feeling marginally better after stepping from beneath the water, Hermione took her time toweling the moisture off, rubbing on body cream and pulling on pajamas.<p>

Hermione walked out of her lavatory, wand in one hand and the other finger combing the tangles out of her curls. She reeled and stumbled in fright, dropping her wand when she noticed the tall, still figure of a man perched by her armchair.

When Hermione finally stopped screaming, her words came out in an enraged sputter.

"What the devil, Severus!" she shrieked, snatching her wand up off the floor. "First you give me the cold shoulder, and now you nearly scare me into a coronary! Have you come to deliberately ignore me again?"

Roughly grabbing a wide tooth comb from the side table, Hermione perched herself at the edge of her bed, nearly attacking her curls with the implement.

"Why didn't you come to my room after dinner?" he asked.

"Why do you think?" Hermione snapped. "Your behavior was positively abominable to me this afternoon! Why should I subject myself to that for any longer than necessary?"

"Are you sure that's the reason? You weren't so fast to avoid my chambers the other night when you came apart with me between your legs. Is that it, Hermione? You can't have what you want, when you want it, so you run to the next bloke?"

Hermione's mouth fell slack in total disbelief, her brown eyes flashing angrily and face flushing red. "What did you just say to me?" she hissed, her hands pausing.

"You heard me, you little chit. You and Mister Sunderland looked quite cozy this afternoon. Did your Potions Master and I interrupt your little tête-à-tête?"

Severus was answered by Hermione's blue, plastic comb whizzing past his ear. She barely had time to rethink her actions when there was a blur of black in the room. One minute Severus was standing across from her, the next he was atop of her body, holding her in place.

"Let me go!" she yelled when Severus' hands firmly clamped down on both shoulders, pressing her into the mattress.

"How dare you throw anything at me!" he fumed, his black eyes glittering.

"How dare I? How dare you! You barge into my room, insinuate that I'm a whore and accuse me of flirting with that loathsome man! Damn you! _LET ME GO!_"

Despite Severus' ironclad hold on her, Hermione was still writhing and kicking beneath him, completely riled with fury. She was too upset to even think about crying, intent on striking the man to cause him pain just like he'd done to her.

"You snarky bastard!" she grumbled, still kicking.

Severus easily captured her writhing limbs between stronger thighs, immobilizing the lower half of her body.

"I told you that I wanted you and no other!"Hermione yelled in his face, seemingly having no fear of the man looming over her."But if you're going to turn into a raving lunatic every time one of these idiots breathes in my direction then you might as well leave me be! I have no qualms with being the lonely, dotty old cat lady with the moth eaten coat and a house full of books, because I'll be damned if I'm going to put up with this shite from you or anyone else!"

Hermione's chest was heaving from exertion, her face still red. Her words seemed to have some effect on Severus as he still glowered at her but released his grip.

Hermione instantly sat up on the bed, snatching her wand up and pointing it at the dark wizard.

"Are you planning on hexing me now?" Severus drawled with a smirk, his hand not even flinching to withdraw his own wand.

"Actually I was considering using it to thump you over that thick head of yours," she snapped. "But I'd be highly upset if I broke my wand. I've had it since first coming here and I'm rather attached to it. Although even a hex is far too kind a punishment for that wretched behavior you've just displayed."

"Miss Granger, when it comes to me, your hex would never meet its mark," he easily replied.

"What the hell is your problem?" Hermione seethed, daunted yet still fuming over his callous words. "Aren't you the one always going on about reacting rashly to things? Control your emotions and all that?"

Hermione tossed her wand down on the bed beside her, exhaling sharply and rubbing her forehead.

"Severus," she began more calmly, looking up to see him peering at her intently, his arms folded across his chest. "I know that you are a fiercely private man, - one that doesn't trust or forgive easily. Now those are things that I'm willing to accept and hopefully help you to get past. But this? What just happened is not all right."

Severus was still stiffly standing in place, yet appeared to be actively listening.

"Now, I might sound insane saying this, but I actually find your sardonic humor and witty repartee endearing. Hell, even that perpetual sour look on your face is attractive. But when I tell you that if you so much as ever hurt me again the way you did tonight, I don't care if it takes me a month, a year or the rest of my life, I can and will find a way to repay the favor."

"You are absolutely correct. I apologize," Severus said after a while.

Hermione's features were still pinched into a frown, but she gestured for him to come sit on the bed with her. Once he was next to her, Hermione pushed him to lie down on the bed and straddled his waist.

Leaning forward onto his body, she slid her hand into his soft hand, pressing her fingertips into his scalp the way he liked. Hermione felt his body relax beneath hers, but she was far from done.

"Severus, where's your wand?"

He'd closed his eyes, enjoying the attention lavished on his head when Hermione spoke.

"Why?" he asked, his dark eyes now looking up at her.

"Because I need it," she replied without offering further explanation, removing her hand from his head.

Severus never let anyone hold, or so much as touch, his wand as a general rule. Yet he found himself digging into his inner frock coat pocket and handing it over.

Hermione's slim fingers closed around the intricately carved handle, as she proceeded to admire the smooth, polished length of ebony wood.

Severus watched as the young witch sitting atop his body thoroughly examined every inch of his wand. She then turned it around, the carved handle sticking out of her hand before she brought it down and thwacked it across the top of Severus' head, causing him to bellow loudly.

"What the devil is wrong with you?" he fumed, his hand instantly coming up to the injured spot.

"Oh, don't give me that. You know full well you deserved it!" she snapped, handing the wand back to him. "How dare you call me a whore?"

Severus snatched his wand back, shoving it back into its holding place. "Dammit witch, I said I was sorry!" he groused, his face marginally softening. "But I deserved it. That comment was completely out of order."

"Hmph."

"Might I add -like you- I've also had my wand since I was eleven. Were you intent on destroying it?"

"I wasn't planning on hitting you that hard," Hermione said reassuringly. "Just hard enough to prove a point. You should think of it as reparations, especially considering the hell you gave me throughout a large portion of my childhood."

"If you want to clutch at straws, at least have the decency to admit that some of my wrath was warranted," Severus told her.

"I will do no such thing," Hermione replied, moving off of Severus and sitting cross-legged next to him. "Are you planning on sleeping in your suit?"

"After my little display, I didn't think I would be welcome to stay. Going to let me worm my way back into your good graces are you?"

"I might. Although, perhaps you should consider sleeping with one eye open."

Severus smiled wryly at the precipitous little witch, sitting on her bed, swallowed in an oversized light blue pajama set and casually issuing threats.

"You are certainly headstrong. I'll give you that," he told her, withdrawing his wand and using it to conjure his pajamas.

Severus wouldn't admit it out loud, but he knew that he'd behaved like an arse when he stormed out of the Floo, riled up and ready to pick a strop. He was surprised when Hermione showed no signs of apprehension, merely throwing her anger back into his face.

Furthermore, instead of harping on the fact that he was the wrong one, she calmly assuaged him by pointing out his flaws, all the while saying that she accepted them nonetheless.

He was the older one yet she managed to neatly put him into his place without making him defensive in the process. To say that he was shocked was putting it mildly.

Hermione shoved her wand under her pillow before crawling beneath her duvet. Closing her eyes, she waited for Severus to join her in the bed. She sighed contentedly once he was against her, his arms wrapped firmly around her waist.

Severus wandlessly turned the lamps out in Hermione's room, guiding her to turn around and face him. Burying her face in his chest, she deeply breathed in his scent.

"I could smell you at dinner," she said. "You smell entirely too good, and I was furious at you. I wanted to reach across McGonagall and throw my entire plate of mash at your head."

"Do you mean the dinner that you merely picked at instead of eating?"

"How would you know that? You never looked at me once throughout the entire meal."

"So it would appear to you," Severus replied, his hand slipping beneath the back of Hermione's top and stroking her skin. "I also noticed Miss Weasley glaring at you. She appeared a bit put out,"

"Ginny," Hermione spat her friend's name as if it was a swear word. "She literally dragged me to dinner, thinking that I was stressed out about my upcoming exam and insisting that I needed to eat. I swear she's becoming more and more like Molly every day."

Severus silently agreed. Whenever he'd attended meetings for the Order, Molly would always force a meal down his throat, insisting that he was too thin and peaky. He would grumble as he hated being fussed over as if he was a child, but would almost always acquiesce. Molly's culinary skills were something to be appreciated.

"Severus?" Hermione asked, her voice now sounding full of lassitude.

"Yes?"

"Would I get in a terrible amount of trouble if I used the Langlock jinx on one of the staff?"

Severus released a deep, rumbling laugh that slightly shook Hermione's frame. "Now you know that I'm unable to condone that sort of behavior," he said.

"Darn," she mumbled into his chest.

"Although you're well versed in nonverbal incantations; one cannot be punished for something that another is unable to prove."

Hermione's smiled at the image of Professor Sunderland, babbling away and then becoming shock as his tongue became affixed to the roof of his mouth.

"I'll keep that in mind," she murmured sleepily, her body melting into Severus' as his warm fingers continued tracing over her skin.


	11. Chapter 11

**_A/N: You all are the best! The reviews and alerts keep me fervently typing. Thanks again to my lovely beta Gnrkrystle! (ETA: So I posted this...and for some reason it wouldn't show but it did last night. Weird huh? So I deleted it and I HOPE it shows up now. I'm so chuffed to receive emails that folks were disappointed about not being able to read this chapter. Kisses and cookies to you all! I appreciate it)_**

* * *

><p>Hermione was pleased to note that Severus' surly disposition lessened marginally towards her after their strop. The two didn't discuss it after that night, and Hermione looked at it as water under the bridge.<p>

Still, she partly blamed the new professor for the trouble in the first place and was still a bit put out whenever they crossed paths.

Friday morning, Hermione rushed to eat breakfast before holing herself away in the Potions laboratory. She had a ton of prep work to begin for the afternoon classes and was eager to begin.

Waving disparagingly at Slughorn whom was perched at his desk, Hermione pulled out a tray of caterpillars that had been caught by students serving detention with Hagrid. The third years were going to be making a Shrinking Solution and it seemed as if there was an endless supply of the caterpillars.

"How many did Hagrid think I needed?" she wondered aloud, wielding the tip of her finely honed, silver knife. Hermione then set up a rhythm of easily making lengthwise slits into the soft, squishy insects.

When the two trays of caterpillars were finished, she moved onto the barrel of dead rats.

Hermione generally had an aversion to rodents, rats in particular, especially after the incident with Peter Pettigrew. Admittedly, she took some slight pleasure in dissecting the creatures, considering all of the horrors he'd put his so-called friends through.

Still, she was unable to totally let go of her squeamish ways, and opted to don gloves while handling the rats. The first time Severus saw the blue latex covering her hands, he merely smirked.

Hermione smugly looked right back at him, explaining that she'd brought them from home as her parents had an endless supply leftover from their dental practice. They'd come in handy many times over, protecting her skin from the innards of the foul things she handled on a daily basis.

"All right, rat spleens. Here we go," she said to herself.

Before Hermione was able to make the first incision, Slughorn came tumbling out of his office, claiming the need for some fresh air before his first class.

Waving the man away with one blue gloved hand, Hermione poised over the rat pinned down on the tray, painstakingly slicing into its belly.

By the third to last rat, Hermione's hand began aching from holding the small knife for a length of time. She pulled the gloves off with an audible snap, setting them down on the lab table along with the knife. Spending a few minutes to massage the aches out of her palms, she pulled the gloves back on and picked up the sharpened implement.

'I'm nearly done anyway,' she reasoned to herself.

Hermione was beginning the fine incision on the last rodent when a piercing voice rang out, startling her and causing the tip of the knife to slice clean through the blue latex and leaving a deep gash in her palm.

"Hermione Granger! Do they really have a fit witch like yourself cutting up rats?" Randy's shrill voice called out.

Swearing loudly, Hermione threw down the knife with a loud clatter and yanked the glove off her hand. Looking at her palm she found a clean, diagonal line stretched across her palm. It was the sort of cut that exposed the white flesh before it actually began bleeding. Hermione was thoroughly horrified once the blood began pouring from her hand.

"Don't you know better than to sneak up on someone while they're holding a knife?" she shrieked at the grinning man.

"I'm sorry," he replied lightly. "Didn't realize I'd frightened you. Hmm, you'd better have Madam Pomfrey check that hand. That doesn't look very good."

Hermione decided that she was spending too much time with the headmaster, as she threw Randy a sneer so vicious that made even his usually unfaltering smile fall.

"Damn," she snapped, holding her hand just so in an attempt to stop the bleeding. The gash was deeper than she realized and now stung like mad.

"Was there something you needed, Professor?" she tightly asked, scrounging around for a clean rag to wrap her hand in.

"Yes, there was actually," the brunette pony-tailed wizard continued. "Seeing as how you don't like surprises, I'll just come out with it. Your mates Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter are coming to visit the school on Monday. Isn't it brilliant?"

Hermione's furrow grew deeper. What was it with the man calling everyone by their full name?

"Brilliant," she replied tersely, refusing to ask questions and encourage further conversation.

Of course, Randy was only too happy to continue speaking anyway.

"Yes, Headmaster Snape gave me the okay to have them come up to talk to my classes. You know, for anyone that might be considering a career as an Auror."

"Weren't you an Auror? Couldn't you just have offered the students advice?" Hermione asked pointedly, roughly tossing things out of her way until she found a clean rag.

Randy was brought up short for a moment. "Well you know, I thought they might get on better with a couple of more familiar faces. "

"Sounds wonderful," she replied halfheartedly, tightly binding her hand. "I don't want to be rude, but I have a bit of an issue right now. I think I'll be off to the infirmary."

"Well seeing as this was sort of my fault, at the very least allow me to walk you," Randy offered.

"No thank you-I'm sure I can manage," Hermione hastily replied.

"Oh, it's no trouble. In fact, I insist."

Hermione fought the urge to roll her eyes, clutching onto the blood soaked rag and practically running out in the corridor.

Randy attempted to keep up with Hermione's brisk canter, all the while still trying to look dignified in his ornate grey three piece suit.

Severus had been in the midst of giving two fifth year Ravenclaws detention for brandishing their wands in the corridors when he noticed a disheveled looking Hermione ambling past him, holding a cloth saturated with red around her right hand.

She had an look of utmost disgust on her face, and was seemingly trying to get away from the DADA professor that was hot on her trail.

"Miss Granger?" he drawled, standing in front of her.

Hermione hadn't noticed Severus in the hall in her desperate need to get to the infirmary.

"It won't stop bleeding," she explained, gesturing to her hand.

Severus ignored the lingering Randy, gently taking Hermione's hand in his.

"You're not usually careless. How did you manage this?"

"I was sorting out the rat spleens when Professor Sunderland came into the classroom and startled me."

Severus treated the slightly shamefaced man to one of favorite visages of belittlement usually reserved for dimwitted students.

"Professor Sunderland, I would appreciate it if you would kindly remain in your own classroom unless invited by others," the headmaster told him. "This is why we don't allow the students to traipse about. We like to avoid unnecessary mishaps."

"Not a problem, Headmaster. I think I'll be getting back to my classroom; take in a bit of light reading before the next wave of a students."

Randy awkwardly looked from the narrow eyed headmaster to a grimacing Hermione.

"Sorry about that," he told her before walking away.

"Idiot," she heard Severus drawl under his breath before he began leading Hermione up to the infirmary.

"I told him I didn't need him to walk with me, but the man is either daft or stubborn," she insisted.

"More like tenacious," Severus muttered.

Madam Pomfrey was most surprised when the young Potions apprentice - followed by the frowning headmaster - swept into her infirmary.

"Miss Granger, I was wondering when you'd be paying me a visit!" the elderly witch greeted her.

"What, were you hoping to see what sort of animal I'd accidentally change myself into this time?" Hermione was unable to resist with a small laugh.

"Oh no, no," she replied, laughing herself. "It's just that nearly every apprentice manages to maim or mangle themselves at some point or another."

"Well, this wasn't actually my fault," Hermione grumbled as Madam Pomfrey ushered her to sit down on one of the beds, standing in front of her and unwinding the soiled cloth from her hand.

"No?"

"The new professor startled Hermione while she was dissecting rats," Severus explained, standing next to the bed.

"Oh, that Mister Sunderland," Pomfrey scoffed. "He's a bit forward, and too casual with the students if you ask me."

"He keeps coming into the laboratory when I'm there," Hermione said, intently peering down at the curled edges of her wound. "If he's looking for a chin-wag or such, he has the wrong person. I'm not particularly chatty, especially when I'm working."

Severus smirked when he heard Hermione say that she wasn't chatty. He'd only asked her to be quiet nearly every time they were together in his sitting room. Once he threatened to gag her and the cheeky little witch merely laughed at him.

"I daresay he's looking for more than that," he quietly said to himself.

Hermione was engrossed with her bleeding hand and missed the underhanded comment, yet Pomfrey's sharp ears instantly picked up on it.

She turned and looked pointedly at Severus, but he'd already turned away from her glance.

"All right, dearie," she said to Hermione, now brandishing a tall, white glass jar. "I need to clean your hand first. Merlin knows what's lurking in those filthy vermin."

Pomfrey then began dabbing the foul smelling liquid onto Hermione's hand, causing her to shrilly cry out and jerk her arm back.

"Ow, that burns!" she shrieked.

"Well, of course it does! Do you see how deeply you've cut yourself? Although I must say, I'm impressed. This is the most precise incision I've ever come across, even if it was unintentional."

Hermione shuddered, still cringing at the fiery sensation in her palm. "I've seen enough. I don't think I need to look again."

Trying to keep herself from flinching whenever the fresh solution touched her skin, Hermione looked over Pomfrey's shoulder and at Severus.

He was in his usual stance; arms folded and swathed in black teaching robes with an austere countenance. The only difference now was that his black eyes were focused on hers and seemed warmer than usual.

"We're nearly done, Miss Granger," Pomfrey told her, moving to a side table and withdrawing a small jar.

"Thank goodness," Hermione replied. Something cold and greasy was then applied to the wound, and it burned worse than the acrid smelling liquid previously used to clean it.

She fairly yelped, a look of complete discomfort on her face.

"Surely it's not that bad, Miss Granger," Severus told her in a lazy voice.

Hermione glowered slightly, knowing full well that he was merely taking the piss at her.

"Severus Snape, as if you should talk!" Madam Pomfrey interjected.

Severus immediately glared at the elderly witch whom ignored him, continuing on with her statement.

"He was in his sixth year and somehow managed to get porcupine quills embedded in his hand. Well! You've never heard such a fuss when it came time to remove them."

"Enough, Poppy," he replied tartly. "That was an unfortunate incident due purely to the lack of common sense from my fellow classmates. After I explicitly told my potions partner to leave the quills in the middle of the desk so as to avoid an accident, what does the halfwit do? He leaves them on the edge of the desk and right beneath a lit cauldron. It was a bloody miracle the entire thing didn't explode in our faces."

"Severus here accidentally put his entire left hand down in the tray of quills," Madam Pomfrey explained. "Fortunately for him, it wasn't his wand hand that was injured as he hexed the poor lad at the first opportunity. The boy retaliated, and they both had detention for a month, not to mention making more work for me what with coming in here at all hours of the night!"

Their little anecdote served as a distraction for Hermione; she only hissed a few times in pain when her skin began knitting itself closed.

"For some reason I'm unable to picture Professor Snape misbehaving," Hermione said in the most serious she was able to conjure, the edges of her lips twitching slightly. "He seems to be the utmost paragon of following Hogwarts rules and regulations."

Severus' eyes narrowed ever so slightly at Hermione, and she knew that he was going to get her back once they were alone.

"You're done, Miss Granger," Madam Pomfrey told Hermione once she finished bandaging her hand with a length of white gauze. "It should be fine in a day or two."

"Thank you, Madam Pomfrey," Hermione said, peering down at her barely exposed fingertips. The elderly witch nodded in her direction before walking back to her desk.

"Come along, Miss Granger," the headmaster said, waiting for her to stand up from the bed.

"Well there goes the rest of my day," she complained as they walked out of the infirmary.

"I'll let Slughorn know that you will be unavailable for the remainder of his classes," Severus told her.

"Oh, how will he manage?" Hermione asked, voice thick with sarcasm. "The horror of the notion! The man will actually have to watch over his classes alone for a change."

Severus inwardly agreed with a smug look on his face.

* * *

><p>Hermione remained in the office tower with the headmaster until lunchtime. He'd been quizzing her on materials for her upcoming exam, going so far as to throw in trick questions.<p>

Mildly pleased yet not surprised when Hermione was able to answer them all, he had to threatened to bodily carry her out of the office, and away from her books, when she said that she'd forgo lunch to continue studying.

"Not likely, Miss Granger," he told her. "Besides, I'm sure Miss Weasley will tear down the castle with Miss Lovegood looking for you, so go on and meet your friends."

"All right then," she grumbled, awkwardly reaching with her left hand to carry one of the books with her.

"Leave that behind," Severus told her without looking up. "I believe the house-elves are serving pot roast for lunch; I saw nothing about "Obscure Potions in Theory" on the menu."

Hermione scowled at the dark-haired man but left the book behind.

"What happened to your hand?" Luna asked, her blue eyes focused on the white gauze once the three were sitting down in the great hall.

"Ginny's fancy bloke is what happened," she explained, all thumbs as she unsuccessfully tried to cut her pot roast with her left hand. "I was in the lab working, holding a very sharp knife, when he flounced in, scaring the life out of me. I cut my hand open and the damned thing wouldn't stop bleeding."

"For goodness sake, Hermione," Ginny said exasperatedly, tired of watching her friend fumbling with the knife and fork. Snatching Hermione's plate in front of her, she deftly cut everything into small enough pieces and pushed it back.

"Is that better?"

"Much better, thank you," she answered, gratefully taking a bite.

"You could have just eaten with your fingers. We don't mind."

Hermione wrinkled up her nose. "My mother would turn over in her grave and my grandmother would rise from hers to whack me over the knuckles. Besides, it's habit for me to eat with a fork and knife, it would feel strange not to."

"Whatever makes you happy, Hermione," Ginny told her with a smirk.

"Oh, Ginny, you're going to be over the moon about this," she continued, taking a bite of pot roast. "Professor Sunderland said that he's invited Ron and Harry up to the school on Monday to talk to his DADA classes. Brilliant, isn't he?"

Ginny's brown eyes had gone wide, her jaw halting mid-chew when she heard Hermione's comment.

"What? Why?" she fumed.

"Because apparently he wants a 'known face' to talk to his students about going into Auror training. Rubbish excuse if you ask me. Clearly the man is a sycophant."

Ginny roughly shoved another bite of food into her mouth. "Well thanks for the warning," she grumbled. Her countenance brightened slightly at her next though. "I think I have a few Puking Pastilles in my trunk; perhaps they'll come in handy on Monday."

Hermione giggled, taking a sip of pumpkin juice. "It sounds good, but we're going to have to face them both sooner or later. "

"Damn, I guess you're right. The school year is nearly over and I know I'm going to see Harry at the Burrow."

"You two worry too much," Luna told them in her serene voice. "Everything is going to be just fine."

"I hope you're right, Luna," Ginny said. "Because if Harry so much as attempts to rile me up on Monday, he is going to feel the wrath of a Weasley woman."

"Oh no! Not the wrath of a Weasley woman!" Hermione said in a mocking tone.

"Oh hush, you maladroit southpaw," Ginny retorted, breaking out into laughter. "I'm serious! Things were fine between Harry and I, and then you lot left to hunt down Horcruxes. I don't blame him for being out of sorts what with the war and all, but even after it was over with he switched right back to normal. Now...it seems like he changed overnight, fairly ignoring me and barely returning my owls. If he didn't want to be with me then fine! But at least have the decency to make up your mind and be honest. He's worse than a fledgling witch with her first crush."

Hermione had stopped chewing, apprehensively eyeing her friend when she went off on a rapid tangent.

"O-kay," she murmured.

"Sweets?" Luna asked, seemingly oblivious to Ginny's little rant as she pulled over a tray of little frosted cakes and set them in front of her friend.

Luna's blue eyes were wide and innocent. Ginny and Hermione couldn't help but to giggle at the absurdity of their situation.

"I swear, I'd go mad here if not for you two," Hermione commented with a laugh.

* * *

><p>"Do you know what that idiot's gone and done?" Hermione fumed later that evening when she and Severus were in his rooms in the dungeons.<p>

"And which idiot would that be?" Severus asked as he calmly bent down in his armchair to remove Midnight's little claws from his trouser's hem.

Hermione crawled over and caught the wayward kitten in one hand and pulled him into her lap. She'd kept her hair pulled back into a single braid yet Midnight still somehow found a way to chew on the dangling ends.

"Sunderland," she answered, saying his name like a curse.

"Why, Miss Granger, this is a surprise. You of all people speaking ill of your colleagues."

Hermione held up her right, bandaged hand as if it was a token of her disgust. "Damned right I'll speak ill of the man! Do you know how hard it was eating and doing everything else with my left hand?"

"I wouldn't know, I'm ambidextrous," Severus lightly replied. "As it were, I can imagine. It's a good thing Flitwick is adept with a wand else he would've been covered in half your dinner."

Hermione cringed thinking back to the past few hours in the great hall. It was just her luck that the house-elves had served cubed carrots and peas with dinner, and it had been all she could do to eat properly.

She'd managed to catch a few of the fallen vegetables before they reached the floor, but somehow a couple of forkfuls ended up in the direction of the Charms professor.

Hermione blushed profusely, apologizing and holding up her bandaged hand. Everyone at the table had broken into silent titters, even Severus had been trying to keep the corner of his mouth from curling up.

Sunderland was sitting between Hagrid and Slughorn, appearing most sheepish knowing that he was the cause of Hermione's trouble. Hagrid was unable to keep from frowning at the young professor, as he'd run into Hermione earlier that day and immediately clucked in horror when he saw the bandage wrapped around her hand.

Slughorn, on the other hand, had barely blinked an eye when one of the peas bounced off of Flitwick's plate and landed next to his.

Thankfully Flitwick had been very cavalier about the entire situation, using his wand to cast a sort of shield charm around Hermione's plate before returning to his own meal.

"I was too preoccupied - what with slicing my hand open and all - but right before doing so, he told me that he's invited Harry and Ron up to the school on Monday to talk to his DADA classes."

"I'm well aware that Mister Potter and Mister Weasley will be gracing us with their presence. I gave my permission for them to do so."

"Not that I mean to sound impertinent...but might I ask why?"

"You're impertinent whether it's intentional or not." Hermione scowled at that glib remark. "Let's just say I have my own reasons."

"To which I know it is pointless if I ask what they might be, so I won't."

"How very astute of you, Miss Granger," he told her in his best teacher voice.

"You know, if there was ever the chance that I'd forget my last name, I'm glad to know that I'd be able to rely on you to remind me. I think I've heard 'Miss Granger' from you more than I've heard 'Hermione'.

"I'm more than willing to change that if you like. There are several names that come to mind when I think of you- know-it-all, shrew, termagant, knee-high harpy-"

Hermione floundered as she thought of a witty reply, bowing her head and looking at the sleeping kitten on her lap. After a minute she was unable to come up with anything. "I'm going to short sheet your bed."

"Hermione, I have nineteen years of experience on you and am privy to several more childish pranks and antics than you'd dare to dream of. Now ask yourself, do you really intend to travel that route?"

The look he gave her was pure Severus Snape, yet his black eyes glittered with a sort of dark mischievousness.

"I might be daring, but I'm not completely daft. There is no way I'm bumping heads with you when it comes to that," Hermione said.

"Wise choice, Miss Granger."

Severus smirked when he saw the scowl cross Hermione's face when he used her last name again. True it had been habit for him to do so as that was how he referred to her since she was a child. Now he did it more so to push her buttons.

"Where are you going?" he asked, watching as Hermione set Midnight down to her side before rising to her full height.

"I'm going to charm everything in your room varying shades of pink. I think you'd rather fancy ruffled pillows the color of candyfloss."

"I think-no I know- that you know better. So unless you want all of your knickers to mysteriously go missing-"

Hermione feigned anger, childishly sticking her tongue out at Severus before stomping off to his room.

"I'd keep that tongue in my mouth unless you want to be shown how to use it properly," Severus' deep voice called behind her as he turned the page of his book.

She paused in place for a moment, wondering what the hell he meant until it finally dawned on her.

Severus heard her sudden gasp of comprehension and chuckled to himself.

* * *

><p>"This is rubbish," Hermione snapped once they were both lying in bed in Severus' dark room.<p>

"What are you griping about now?"

"My hand; I can't touch your hair like I usually do when I go to sleep."

"I don't see why that's such a problem; perhaps I'll wake up without looking as if I've been petrified."

Hermione laughed, not even bothering to point out that her marauding fingers weren't the cause for his hair's rumpled condition. In public, Severus' appearance was always fastidious as his nature, but when he'd woke up in the mornings he was disheveled just like any other man, Muggle or wizard.

"You don't look petrified when you wake up," she mumbled from her place against his chest.

"So you say," Severus replied, one hand coming to her head. His fingers began easily removing the tight plain, finger combing the tresses until they fanned out over Hermione's shoulder. "Let's see how you look in the morning."

'Bloody hell that does feel good,' Hermione thought to herself when his long fingers began rubbing small circles into her scalp. Her entire body went lax after a minute and she briefly hoped that she wasn't drooling on Severus' chest.

"If I had known that this was the key to keeping you quiet, I'd have done it a long time ago," he said.

Hermione gave a weak chuckle, entirely too relaxed to come up with a sarcastic reply.

* * *

><p>Hermione didn't know what time it was; the only thing she could focus on getting to the loo. After she'd shuffled through the dark to relieve herself, she glanced at the mirror over the sink, doing a double take when she saw her appearance.<p>

Despite still being half asleep, she wanted to thrash Severus as his fingers had managed to separate each of her curls and transform them into a cloud of fuzz around her face. Inwardly seething, she was positive that he'd done it on purpose, knowing that she wouldn't notice until the morning.

After all of her internal bickering, she turned out the light and made her way back to Severus' room. Crawling back into bed she snuggled closer towards him, instantly appeased when his arm found its way back around her body, pulling her against him even in the midst of slumber.

* * *

><p>"That's a pretty bracelet, Ginny," Hermione said to her friend over breakfast that Monday morning.<p>

Ginny looked down at the gold and emerald encircled around her wrist, smiling fondly before pulling her sleeve down to cover it.

"Oh, don't tell me you're shy all of a sudden," Hermione laughed before taking a bite of toast.

"Shush," Ginny replied, gesturing towards Hermione's plate. "Eat up. You're going to need your strength to deal with my dim brother when he comes round."

"Don't remind me," she grumbled into her goblet of pumpkin juice.

"How is your hand, Hermione?" Luna asked, looking up from an upside down issue of the Quibbler.

"Oh, it's better, thanks," she answered, looking down at her right palm.

Hermione had planned on visiting the infirmary that morning when Severus told her in a cynical tone that he was more than capable of removing a bandage. He'd carefully examined her hand, deeming it fully healed before giving her a short buss on the lips and sending her off to her own rooms.

"But I swear, the next person to barge in on me or sneak up behind me while I'm working is going to get jinxed," Hermione continued, collecting her ruck and standing up. "Speaking of which, I have to run. Luna? Please make sure Ginny behaves herself."

Luna's wide blue eyes looked from Hermione, who had one eyebrow raised to Ginny whom shot her a mischievous grin.

"I'll try," she finally answered softly, making both of her friends laugh.

"Fine Ginny!" Hermione told her before walking away. "If Gryffindor loses the house cup, I'm going to let everyone know that it was due to their seeker's antics."

"Shush!" Ginny shouted behind her. "Come meet us during our free period."

Waving her approval, Hermione walked out of the great hall and up to the classroom.

* * *

><p>The first and second year classes had been relatively easy to deal with. The third years had been marginally better, except for one student that almost spilled his finished vial of Shrinking Solution on his lab partner.<p>

The accident played out in Hermione's head, and she'd dashed over to the child, hastily pulling them out of the way before the liquid was able to land on their feet.

A few students thought it hilarious and abruptly burst into laughter, until Hermione chastised them, asking how would they like for their shoe, with their foot still inside, to shrink down into nothing.

That had put a stopper in their amusement; although, she still had to placate the agitated Hufflepuff boy.

"It's okay, Sean," she told him kindly. "Just try to be more careful, all right?"

Sean nodded his head and then began helping his Potions partner, a shy Ravenclaw girl named Julie, clean up their work area.

Julie had been nothing but forgiving about Sean nearly making her foot dwindle drastically in size, giving him a little smile when he profusely apologized.

Hermione noticed that Sean was timidly smiling back at her, his cheeks suffusing with color.

Their shared glances were anything but conspicuous, and Hermione turned around and left to give the young witch and wizard a bit of privacy. 'They are so cute!' she thought, fighting back the smile on her face.

She then thought of her own dark-haired wizard and afforded herself a little smirk.

At that moment two things occurred to Hermione. She'd just thought of Severus as her wizard, also the fact that the very idea made her stomach warm and fluttery.

Once the classroom was empty, Hermione began the task of cleaning up when a knock came at the door.

"Good afternoon Miss Weasley, Miss Lovegood," she heard Professor Slughorn say.

Hermione had been shocked that the man stayed around for the entire duration of all the morning classes, becoming even more impressed that he'd unearthed himself from his office.

"Good afternoon, Professor," Ginny greeted. "We're here to collect Hermione."

"That's right, Potter and Wemby are here," he cheerfully replied. "I'm sure you're eager to see your friends. No problem, Miss Granger. Off you go then, be sure to send them my regards."

With a final flick of her wand, Hermione watched as the last of the scattered trays sorted themselves into a neat stack on the side table.

"Slughorn doesn't have to tell me twice," she whispered conspiratorially to Luna and Ginny as she stored her wand before walking out of the classroom.

"So how did things go with the dynamic duo in your class?" Hermione asked as they made their way through throngs of students.

"Let's see, besides half the girls falling out of their seats like simpering twits?" Ginny offered. "Not bad actually. Harry was hardly able to look at me, which is more than I can say for my brother. When class let out, I finally told Ron that I'd send Charlie an owl letting him know that he was behaving like a prat towards me."

"Then she threatened him with one of her Bat-Bogey hexes," Luna interjected. "I think he was a bit frightened."

"Ginny!" Hermione laughed. "Did you really threaten to hex your own brother?"

Ginny arched an eyebrow, defiantly looking back at her best friend. "Damned right I did. I meant it too. In fact-"

The three witches had unknowingly walked past the Transfiguration classroom, and Professor McGonagall's voice rang out into the corridor.

"Miss Granger!"

"Damn! Why did we walk this way?" Hermione hissed beneath her breath. Looking up she realized that Ron and Harry was standing next to the elderly witch, a small smile gracing her features.

"We might as well go inside. It would be rude not to," Luna gravelly offered.

"Blimey, Hermione you know she's right," Ginny retorted under her breath.

Hermione, Ginny and Luna shuffled into the classroom, the first two witches looking slightly put out.

"Hello, Professor McGonagall," Hermione said, forcing a smile on her face.

"Miss Granger, I believe you know these two gentleman," she replied, smiling fondly at Ron and Harry.

They were both clad scarlet Aurors robes with trainee badges, looking every bit of an officious nature. Despite their stances being a bit relaxed the looks on their faces displayed just the opposite.

"It's a rare occasion that you three are together without some sort of calamity," McGonagall continued despite the obvious tension in the air.

Ron and Harry had awkwardly mumbled hello to the girls, obviously unsure of what else to day.

"Well I'll leave you all to it then. It was good seeing you two," McGonagall said before ushering the group out of her classroom.

"Ginny, you weren't serious about hexing me...were you?" Ron managed to ask in an uneasy voice.

"I was," she coolly replied. "Only if you were intent on continuing to harass me."

"Bloody hell, all I asked was where you'd gotten that bracelet from! You didn't have to rip my head off."

"And I told you, it was none of your business!"

"Ginny has a point, just leave it," Harry told Ron.

Ginny then pointedly looked at Harry, her brown eyes warning that she held something less than amicable for him in store if he also chose to get on her bad side.

"Don't worry Ginny, the last thing I plan to do is to get into a strop with you," he told her.

She rolled her eyes but remained silent, her arms folded tightly across her chest.

"How is training going?" Luna asked, attempting to be the ever so rare voice of sanity amongst the group.

"Still the same," Ron replied in an attempt to behave civilly. "Mum keeps worrying; thinks they're working us too hard."

"That's Molly," Hermione feebly offered.

"It's not that bad though, to be honest," Harry continued. "I mean, how could it be? Randy was gone for the past year or so, and he was one of the Ministry's top Aurors. Speaking of Randy, he kept asking me about you Hermione."

"Did he now?" she asked archly.

"Bloody right he did, the tosspot," Ron grumbled. "We were barely able to make it out of the classroom. He kept firing questions at us. What's his problem?"

"What's the matter, Ron? Are you jealous?" Harry asked, only too eager to take the piss at his friend. "You two were bosom buddies right up until he beat you over the head with his incessant queries about Hermione."

"Oh shut up," he grumbled. "Seriously, Hermione. I think the bloke fancies you. It was 'Hermione Granger' this and 'Hermione Granger' that."

"I'm not going to dignify that with a response," Hermione said dismissively. "But is that a normal thing for him? You know, to call everyone by their first and last name?"

"Dunno. I guess," Ron answered, shrugging his shoulders.

"Yeah well, he's the one responsible for Hermione nearly cutting her hand off," Ginny added.

Both boys looked at Hermione with horror in their eyes.

"Hermione, how the hell-?" Harry began, only for her to hold up her right hand, bearing the light pink line across her palm.

"I was dissecting rats when he scared the devil out of me," she explained. "I sliced my hand open with a knife."

"It was a bit perturbing," Luna said. "Hermione's wand hand at that; she accidentally threw food at Professor Flitwick the other night at dinner."

"Luna, did you really notice that from all the way across the great hall?" Hermione asked incredulously. She then paused when she noticed a group of fifth year Gryffindor girls sauntering past, making obvious eyes at Ron and Harry.

"All right, if we're going to stand around and chat at least let's get out of the corridors," she said. "These students have a hard enough time focusing on their work at it is."

The five walked out into the courtyard, lingering about beneath one of the arches.

"Before I forget, Professor Slughorn wanted me to send his regards to Potter and Wemby."

"Old codger still doesn't know my name," Ron said, shaking his head as Harry chuckled at his misnomer.

"Hermione, did you really chuck food at Professor Flitwick?" Harry then asked with a crooked grin. "That isn't like you."

"Oh shush," she snapped, her lip curling up into a smile. "I hurt my right hand; do you know how hard it is to scoop peas onto a fork with your left? It was a miracle I got any of my dinner into my mouth."

"Ginny, that bracelet looks really expensive now that I think about it. Sure you don't want to tell me where you got it from?" Ron asked, staring at his sister's wrist, completely ignoring the banter between Hermione and Harry.

Hermione, Harry and Luna's eyes grew wide as they watched Ginny's face turn into a shade that rivaled her bright hair. She then withdrew her wand with a flourish, aiming it at her brother.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley!" she shrieked, sounding every bit like her mother. "Didn't I tell you that!-"

"Well well, Miss Weasley. Surely your actions are justified but I'm sure that you are well aware that I cannot condone this sort of outburst," a deep baritone drawled from behind the redhead.

Five pairs of eyes turned towards the headmaster, who was standing behind Ginny, clad in his black teaching robes.

"Sorry, Headmaster," she mumbled, shoving her wand back into her robes.

"It's no matter," Severus continued, his dark eyes now focused on Ron and Harry.

"Mister Weasley, Mister Potter. How gracious of you to take time out of your busy schedules to pay a visit."

"Hello, Professor Snape," Harry politely greeted, looking directly at the towering man.

"'Lo," Ron grumbled, still uneasy with the authoritarian figure and staring down at his feet.

"I trust things are going well at the Ministry?" Severus then tonelessly inquired.

"Yes, sir," Harry answered as Ron was still too nervous to speak.

"Indeed. I must be off now, but before I leave... Mr. Weasley, the next time you intend on taking liberties to which you have not been granted with a witch that is not yours, for your sake, I implore you to think otherwise. That goes double when you're in the view of students beneath my tutelage. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir," Ron answered meekly, unable to meet Severus' direct gaze.

With a curt nod Severus swept off in the other direction, his black robes flapping behind him.

"Bloody hell, he's still scary as I remember!" Ron shuddered afterward.

Hermione and Ginny were now fighting back a fit of laughter, as they both knew exactly the incident that Severus had spoken of. Luna was also aware of the fact that Ron kissed Hermione without asking her permission, yet seemed completely nonplussed.

"At least it's Ron that got a verbal lashing and not me for a change," Harry snickered. "You have to admit, you sort of deserved that."

"Oh, piss off Harry," Ron grumbled, his face slightly reddening.

"You first," Harry replied. "But we do actually have to go now. The last thing I need is for Snape to come back and bodily eject us from Hogwarts, although Shacklebolt would most likely laugh his arse off if I told him that."

"Maybe you should stick around for a bit longer than," Ginny offered, her brown eyes shining wickedly. "The sight of Professor Snape levitating you out of the school might prove most amusing."

Despite Harry behaving amicably, she still hadn't forgiven him for acting like a prat towards her over the past few months.

"No thank you. I think I'd rather be on the receiving end of one of your Bat-Bogey hexes," he cautiously replied.

Ron was still abashed at being chastised by the headmaster as if he was still a student, and quietly told the girls goodbye before following behind Harry.

"See? That wasn't so bad," Luna told Hermione and Ginny as they walked to the great hall for lunch.

"Yeah, it could have been worse," Ginny agreed. "Brother or not, it was funny seeing his face fall when he saw Professor Snape. Although I'm still owling Charlie. I hope he sends Ron a Howler, the git. Where the ruddy hell does he get off questioning me like he's Mum or Dad?"

"You know how your brother gets," Hermione said. "He wants to poke his nose where it doesn't belong but don't ask him anything personal. He clams up worse than someone hit with a Langlock jinx."

"Don't forget what they said about your fancy bloke," Ginny cackled. "What do you intend to do about that?"

"Not a damned thing," Hermione spat.

"What's wrong, Hermione? Is Randy trying to invade another wizard's territory?"

Hermione remained silent, worried that if she looked at Ginny the expression on her face would give her away.

* * *

><p>"Did I tell you how utterly brilliant you were earlier?" Hermione asked Severus later that night once they were in bed.<p>

"Indubitably you're talking about my ability to shut Mister Weasley's mouth, even if just momentarily?"

"That's exactly what I'm talking about," she replied, her laughter cutting through the silence in the darkened bedroom. "Ginny was nearly over the moon when she saw the look on her brother's face. Thank you for not taking house points, by the way."

"I should have, but I think I'll excuse her just this once. Although, for your friend's sake, you should impress upon her not to pull another stunt like that ever again."

"I'll tell Ginny, but I doubt it will happen again. It was just that Ron kept harassing her about some new bracelet of hers, demanding to know where she'd gotten it from as if he was her father. I don't know what the hell his problem is as of late."

"Young men always want what they cannot have, what is not theirs," Severus answered.

"So I've noticed," Hermione replied. "When I was interested, all I got was the brush off before he ran off with Lavender Brown. I was furious with him when it happened, but now that I think about it...it's actually quite funny."

"At any rate, that daft witch was more of Mister Weasley's pace. You'd have had turn your own wand on yourself as a reprieve to the monotony."

"That is a positively horrid notion, although something tells me you're right. Ronald tends to have the depth of a shallow glass of water and the tact of a four year old. I think he's still reeling over the 'witch that isn't yours' part of your scolding."

"I'm sure he'll survive," Severus told her in a disinterested tone. "Although I believe I'll need to teach you a repelling jinx to ward against the wizards trying to lay claim to you."

"I won't ask, but I take it you heard what Harry said about Sunderland."

Hermione was barely able to see Severus' face, even though she was lying in the crook of his arm. But she was sure that if she was able to, his visage was that of pure disgust.

"As if I need the Boy Wonder to keep abreast of affairs in my school," he scoffed. "It was you that pointed out how the idiot grins like a Clabbert whenever you're near."

"But he does that with everyone!" Hermione shot back.

"Precocious in many ways you are, yet completely unaware in others."

"I'm aware of that fact that you told Ronald that I wasn't his witch," Hermione saucily replied. "Does that mean I'm your witch?"

"I'll let you decide that for yourself."

Grumbling inwardly, Hermione shifted her weight and moved atop of Severus, straddling his hips beneath the eiderdown. "It's never a bloody yes or no with you, is it?" she complained.

"Only when I deem it necessary. Besides, you enjoy the conundrum," Severus easily replied.

"And you know me so well, do you?" Hermione softly asked, lowering her head to the side of his face.

"Cheeky witch," Severus said, turning his face towards Hermione's. "I could tell you things about yourself that even you've yet to discover."

"Perhaps I can convince you to divulge that information one day."

Hermione traced her lips across Severus' features until they brushed against his, pleased when his tongue darted out to caress hers. His arms then came around Hermione's body, pulling her tightly against him.

Severus brought one hand base of her neck, his fingers gently massaging the soft skin there before sliding his long fingers up into her curls. The other was pressed into the small of her back, the entire time his mouth never stopping its movement against hers.

Her arousal instantly peaking, Hermione's hips began gyrating slightly seemingly of their own accord.

"Losing your head already?" Severus murmured, his warm breath blowing against Hermione's cheek.

"It's your damned fault," she all but moaned, using both hands to clutch onto his head. Fervently holding onto his hair, Hermione pressed her lips back to Severus', dipping her tongue back into his mouth.

Still rocking her hips against his, she soon felt his confined erection pressing against thin cotton of her knickers covered womanhood. Breaking their kiss, Hermione shifted herself upright on Severus' lap. The angling caused all of her weight to drop back down, and her clit was pressed alongside of the tumescent length beneath her.

Remembering that she'd barely had the chance to explore Severus' body, within means of course, Hermione pressed one hand against the exposed skin at the top of his pajama top.

Severus settled down further into the mattress when Hermione's soft, little fingers began tracing against his neck and chest. When the errant digits began straying further down, he quickly held her hand in place.

"Would you rather I pop the buttons off?" she asked, bringing her freed hand up to his pajamas.

"As charming as your perseverance is, you're forgetting what I told you."

"Please?" she asked, attempting to slide her fingers underneath the space between two of the buttons. Staunchly keeping her hand in place, Hermione finally felt Severus loosen his grip on her.

She slowly unfastened each of the small buttons, scooting back onto Severus' thighs when she reached the hem. Pushing the material back, she ran her hands over his bared chest and stomach, appreciatively getting a feel of his soft skin.

There was a sprinkling of hair between his pectorals, and then the faintest trace leading from his navel downwards. Whenever her fingertips grazed Severus' nipples, Hermione noticed that his body tensed ever so slightly.

Inwardly musing that he did a better job at containing his arousal, she dipped her head, nuzzling her face against his skin before pressing gentle kisses. Remembering how she'd come apart when Severus gently bit down on her neck, Hermione wondered what would happen if she did the same.

Lightly scraping her teeth against one flat nipple, she was instantly rewarded with her name being uttered in a deep, constrained groan that made her clit throb and insides clench.

"You continue to try my patience, witch," Severus spat out.

The idea of the usually dour wizard caving at the slightest caresses of her hand was more than Hermione could bear. Moving her right hand down, she waited on tenterhooks to see if Severus would try to stop her. When he didn't she gently ran her hand against the front of his pajama pants, then daringly grasping onto his erection.

"I think I've allowed you far more liberties than warranted," Severus told her in a strained voice, moving his hand down over hers.

"You know you want me to. Just let me," Hermione replied in a hushed tone. "I promise to not do anything else."

Severus was well on the verge of losing control, and finally resigned to letting Hermione continue her exploration. Had he not been so painfully aroused, he might have chuckled, remembering when he told Hermione that she should be careful not to look for things she wasn't ready for.

He should have known better. Hermione was relentless in everything she did. Despite Severus always being the one to say no, she took his word quietly, but attempted just the opposite when the opportunity presented itself.

Right then her little hand had insinuated itself at the waistband of his pajama bottoms, her fingers delving inside and grazing against the coarse pubic hair before moving lower.

Hermione could literally feel her walls throbbing when her hand enclosed over Severus' erect cock. It was warmer than the rest of his body, and felt like velvet wrapped around steel.

Enclosing his manhood in her fist, Severus' hips began moving slightly as if he was beckoning her to continue. Gripping him more firmly, she moved her hand up and down the stiffened length, surprised when she felt moisture beginning to collect at the tip.

For a brief second, Severus brought one hand down over Hermione's, showing her how he wanted to be touched. Once he let go, Hermione continued with her ministrations, Severus' writhing hips only adding more fuel to her fire.

Moments later he shuddered against her, his thighs trembling slightly beneath her weight. Severus' breathing was growing increasingly ragged, his body tensing up sporadically.

A stifled groan suddenly rent the air, and Hermione felt the underside of his cock pulsing in her hand. Copious amounts of his release spilled over and trickled down her hand and onto Severus' stomach.

Feeling his body growing relaxed, Hermione released his now shrinking penis, yet opted to keep her hand on his thigh.

"Sorry about that," Severus told her in a husky voice tinged with languor.

"For what?" Hermione asked, wondering what the problem was. Up until now, Hermione thought that making herself come with Severus touching her was the single most erotic experience of her life. Then she made him come apart with a few strokes of her own hand, when the idea alone was enough to leave the seat of her knickers soaked.

"Didn't you enjoy that?"

"Of course I enjoyed it, silly girl," he replied, sitting up slightly. Realizing that he'd moved his hand over hers, she felt the sticky juices of his release disappear. "I was merely talking about erupting all over your hand."

"I didn't mind," she said.

That was putting it mildly; between her legs was throbbing so viciously it was nearly painful. Kneeling up, Hermione hastily lifted her nightgown and held it in place while impatiently shoving the other hand into her knickers.

Nearly recoiling when she found that between her legs was positively saturated, Hermione wasted no time in stroking her tingling clit. Despite still having her knickers in place, the sounds of fingers moving about her wet flesh filled the room, but Hermione was too aroused to care.

Nothing else mattered at that moment; not the fact that she was prostrated over one of Severus' legs or that she was moaning uncontrollably- she just needed to come.

With a few more frantic caresses of her fingertips, Hermione let out a high-pitched cry as a forceful orgasm washed over her. When it finally subsided, she removed her hand from between her legs and promptly collapsed against Severus' chest.

Too spent to notice anything else, Hermione missed that Severus had left his top unbuttoned as her face was resting against his bare skin. Her sensitized body was still trembling against his, and Hermione nearly swooned when he began to gently run his hands over her back.

Hermione fell limp across the length of his body, nuzzling her face into his neck, seconds later dropping off to a deep sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**_A/N: As always thanks to my fantabulous beta Gnrkrystle...and you all are the LOVELIEST with the reviews, thanks sooo much! :D _**

* * *

><p>"Ginny!" Hermione hissed under her breath.<p>

The redhead looked up, seeing her friend discreetly motioning for her to use the flat side of her blade to crush her Sopohorous bean.

That morning Hermione was overlooking the seventh years as they were brewing a sleeping draught. Remembering her own experience with making the Draught of Living Death, Hermione steered clear of the student's desk as a number of Sopohorous beans had already been unerringly pelted around the room. One had already flown precariously close to her eye and she reasoned that perfect vision was definitely needed for her upcoming Potions master exam.

Slughorn had somehow managed to stay in the classroom that morning. He was also making his rounds when an errant Sopohorous bean flew out of a Slytherin witch's hands and knocked his hat clear off his head. The surprised look on his face was nearly Hermione's undoing, and she had to run back over to Ginny and pretend to offer succor when she was actually trying to muffle her hysterical laughter.

Ginny had her head buried in her chest, crushing her bean as directed. "You cheeky witch, laughing at your mentor like that," she whispered fiercely. When she finally regained her composure she looked up and mouthed 'thank you' to a still amused Hermione. The Potions apprentice winked back at her friend, continuing to move around the classroom to offer assistance.

With a furrowed brow, Slughorn ambled over to Hermione, letting her know that he was going to be in his office. He walked away, one hand righting his hat properly on top of his head.

Hermione was still amused and biting down hard on her lip when she walked back over to Ginny.

"Why the bloody hell does he have us making this now? School is nearly over with," Ginny asked in an aggrieved tone under her breath.

"Who knows the methods to that man's madness?" Hermione whispered back. She then looked down at the bracelet on Ginny's left wrist. "You should have left that in your room so it doesn't get ruined."

Ginny looked down, peering absentmindedly at the jewelry while stirring her potion. "It has a protective charm on it. I was told not to remove it."

"Wow, Gin. That sounds pretty serious."

The redhead gave a noncommittal shrug, but there was a small smile upon her lips. "So how's your fancy bloke? Has he accosted you anymore?"

Her brown eyes shone mischievously and Hermione scowled at her. Just as she opened her mouth to utter a snappy retort, one of the students in the back of the classroom called for her.

"You're lucky I have to go help Mister Thursley," Hermione told her before striding away. Ginny grinned in her direction before turning back to her bubbling cauldron.

When the students' brewing time was up, Hermione went to Slughorn's office to retrieve the small satchel of leaves to test the potions.

"Oh, Miss Granger," he called just as she was walking out. "Before I forget, your exam is going to be the week following the end of term. For some reason or another they've pushed back the date."

"All right," Hermione answered nonchalantly. What was another week at Hogwarts? With the absence of students it would be quieter for one thing, even if she didn't have Luna and Ginny around to talk to. Although, she was sure that a certain black haired wizard wouldn't mind her company.

One by one, Hermione went around to each student's cauldron, dropping in a leaf and waiting for it to wither. One student managed to completely muck up his potion, causing the leaf to flourish and turn a brighter red instead of shriveling into nothing.

The young man named Benedict was in Gryffindor, and his work was usually exemplary. Noticing the disappointment on his face, Hermione told him that if he had a free period that day she was willing to let him try again. His countenance immediately brightened, and he told Hermione that he was available for the next hour and would remain behind.

Once the seventh years were dismissed, Slughorn stepped out of the office leaving Hermione and Benedict behind. Hermione used the opportunity to finish correct essays that had been handed in that morning while Benedict worked at a table in the front of the classroom.

"Miss Granger."

Looking up when she heard her name uttered in a soft baritone, Hermione forced herself to not grin like a loon. Severus strode into the classroom, stepping up on the podium next to her.

Benedict had looked up when he heard the headmaster coming in his direction, going rigid with tension. Hermione smiled reassuringly at him, motioning for him to continue with his work.

"How generous of you to extend classroom hours to a student," Severus drawled, loudly enough that only Hermione was able to hear him.

Hermione looked down at Benedict whom was poring over his potions text, carefully reading the instructions to not repeat his errors. "He's a good student," she replied. "At least he's willing to redo his work and make it acceptable."

"Something tells me if you'd the opportunity to resubmit your work, every Hogwarts professor would have been tethered to their classrooms."

Smirking at the headmaster, Hermione was actually trying to keep her face from breaking out into a wide smile. True, Severus still walked around with a sour looking disposition, not matter how much she smiled at him. But it was that same surliness that did the opposite of putting Hermione off; she was completely smitten by the man.

* * *

><p>She thought back to one evening when they were in his sitting room in the dungeons, quietly engrossed in their respective books with Midnight dashing back and forth trying to gain attention. Hermione had looked up at Severus, noticing the deep line etched in his forehead.<p>

Without thinking she'd gone over to him, perched on the arm of his chair and used her fingers to smooth the furrow from his skin. Severus had looked back at her, an unfathomable expression on his face.

"You were frowning," she explained, still not moving from her perch.

"Is that so?" he quietly asked.

"Yes. I think you do it without realizing."

Severus was still eyeing the little witch as she proceeded to pluck the book from his hand. He fussed at Hermione and she merely ignored him, placing the tome down on the coffee table.

"You know, your hands are tense as well. Isn't that a scream? You were telling me to relax. Shouldn't you follow your own advice?" she asked, running her fingertips across his knuckles.

"Did you interrupt my reading just to tell me that my hands were rigid? Couldn't you have done that from the sofa?"

"Have I ever told you that I positively adore your grumbling?"

"Have I ever told you that you're recidivous?"

"In a manner of speaking, but I believe the word you used was insolent."

"Let's add that to your ever growing list, shall we?"

Hermione crookedly smiled at Severus, using her wand to conjure up the little jar of calendula salve she'd made for herself.

"And what are you planning on doing with that?" he inquired.

"If you'd give me a moment you would see," Hermione replied, unscrewing the jar and using a fingertip to scoop a hefty amount into her palm.

"Five points from Gryffindor for your cheek."

"That only works if you're taking them from a student, now give me your hand and shush."

Severus shot Hermione a black look but allowed her to pick up his right hand. She then folded back his frock coat sleeves, as well as the white linen shirt's sleeves, up to his wrist. Taking his exposed hand in both of hers, she worked the calendula salve into his skin, rolling her thumbs over the back of his hand.

Gently gliding her fingers between each of the metacarpals, Hermione then rubbed each finger, slightly squeezing when she reached the tips. Then, she turned his hand over, pressing the pads of her thumbs into his palm, massaging firm circles into the area.

It wasn't long after before Severus sank back into his armchair, his rigid limbs soon growing relaxed under her ministrations.

It was another sort of intimacy between the two that hadn't been explored. Severus had touched her, and she him, in return, but that had been in the pitch dark of his bedroom. There had been only a few times that she'd actually been able to see or touch his hands, albeit brief. There was the first time at her house, then when he'd held her hand to examine the cuts she'd gotten in the Forbidden Forest, and then the day that she'd sliced the other open.

Any other time she'd been able to see Severus' hands, they were wrapped around the pages of a book, holding a fork at dinner or brandishing a wand. Now they were completely bared beneath her gaze.

The undersides of Severus' hand still felt slightly calloused, yet his fingertips were smooth. The digits were long and elegant, and his nails were neatly clipped. Looking at the topside of his hand, Hermione wondered how he managed to teach Potions for as long as he did without scarring it in the process.

Severus' right hand was now halfway open, his fingers curved slightly without any tension. Placing his hand down in his lap, Hermione switched to the other arm of the chair and began working on the left hand. Furtively glancing at his face, she found that Severus had closed his eyes, the line between his brows nearly invisible.

By the time Hermione was finished, Severus' breathing had grown deeper and it seemed as if he'd drifted off to sleep. Not wanting to move from his side, Hermione stayed on the edge of the armchair. Her leg began going numb after awhile, yet she stayed put, still lightly running her fingertips over his hand. She was inwardly musing over the fact that one of his large hands easily dwarfed both of her petite ones when Severus stirred out of his sleep.

"Should I even ask where you've acquired such a skill?" he asked, shifting slightly in the armchair.

Hermione chuckled, still holding onto his hand. "Mum liked to keep her hands nice and she went to get manicures. Sometimes I'd go with her, and she'd let me get one also. The lady would always massage our hands first. Let's just say the only way she or I could convince Dad to clip his raggedy nails was if we massaged his hands as well."

Severus was slightly amused by the anecdote. Hermione smiled fondly, thinking about her dad fussing at her mum when she'd brandished a pair of nail clippers in his direction. Right then she suddenly felt a pang of sorrow in her chest, and had to bite down hard on her bottom lip to keep from outright sobbing.

Unaware that her hand had clasped tightly around Severus', Hermione released a shuddering breath. Without uttering a word, he pulled her down onto his lap, one arm encircling her waist and the other guiding her head onto his shoulder.

One moment she'd been trying to reel in the wave of emotions that had unanticipatedly welled up, the next Hermione found herself curled up in Severus' lap, clutching tightly onto his frock coat as she cried furiously into his neck.

Even after all that transpired between the two, Hermione still half expected Severus to chastise her for crying, grousing that she was too emotional. She was surprised when his arms around her tightened, holding her tightly against him while she sobbed out all of her angst.

Once her cries tapered off, Hermione lay weakly against Severus. She'd cried countless times after both of her parents died, yet somehow it hadn't seemed as cathartic as it had in Snape's arms. Hermione felt nearly limp with exhaustion, and didn't protest when Severus brought a hand up to her face, wiping away the tears with his fingers.

"Do you feel a little better?" he asked quietly, his hand lingering at the back of her neck.

Hermione gave a small nod. If she hadn't been before, she was now highly appreciative of that fact that Severus was a man of few words. His fingers were pressing into the spot below the wisp of curls on her neck, easily coaxing her tensed muscles into a more relaxed state.

Pushing her face further into Severus' chest, Hermione realized that she felt safe, completely secure in his embrace. She was almost considering a certain four letter word that started with 'L', quickly pushing the thought from her mind.

Had she uttered such a thing to Severus, he'd most likely tell her she was being young and maudlin. Besides, it seemed a bit early for such notions, especially considering the less than conventional aspects of their relationship.

Hermione's straying ruminations were interrupted when Severus' fingers curled beneath her chin. Tilting her face towards his, he began pressing soft kisses on her cheek, seemingly not put off by the residual dampness from her tears.

Severus continued gently kissing Hermione with the intent to comfort rather than arouse. She, however, had different intentions after awhile and her lips easily met his.

Hermione had just moved her head to the side, breathing heavily as Severus' warm mouth nipped at each sensitive spot on her neck when she felt something furry brush against the underside of her chin.

"Midnight!" she groaned, partially annoyed by the interruption.

The pint sized feline had insinuated himself between Hermione and Severus, raised up on two paws with the other two prostrated against the headmaster's chest.

"It seems as though your familiar feels a bit slighted," he retorted, glowering down at the kitten. "It's bad enough half of the Wizarding world is clamoring after your attention, now I'm to compete with a cat?"

Midnight merely looked back at Severus, his green eyes almost shining deviously as he batted his paws against the small, round buttons on his frock coat while mewling.

Hermione giggled. "My familiar? He's the one that found you first," she replied. "Furthermore, he follows you around, curled up behind your head while you read. If it wasn't for you keeping him out in the sitting room overnight, he'd probably prostrate himself between us in bed."

"Mrroww!" came the affronted cry from the tiny black kitten, as if he was offended by Hermione's notion.

"See? It's as if he's jumping to your defense."

"For goodness sake Severus, you're a real force to be reckoned with, do you know that?" Hermione told him. "As for these so-called other wizards, in my book no one compares to you."

It was Severus' turn to look offended, and the little witch on his lap merely laughed at him.

"One day I'm going to jinx you where you won't be able to frown."

"Are we back to making idle threats, Miss Granger? It seems as if you're suffering from short-term memory loss."

"I remember perfectly well how you threatened to hide all of my knickers," Hermione replied, nuzzling her face into Severus', lightly biting down on his earlobe, causing a low hiss to erupt from his mouth. "But you should think about what might happen if I come down to your room without anything on beneath my apprentice robes."

Severus immediately went rigid beneath Hermione, and she got a chuckle at his expense.

"It seems as though your own reprisal has turned against you," she laughed, feeling the stirrings of his erection against her behind.

Severus opened his mouth to speak, his eyes narrowing at Hermione when he realized that Midnight was still curled up beneath them, his little black furry head moving back and forth as if he was a spectator at a Quidditch match.

"Are you sure he's not an Animagus?" Hermione asked. "It's as if he understands everything we're saying."

"Doubting me already, are you?" Severus smoothly replied, one eyebrow quirked. "As I said before, he's nothing more than your everyday, common Felis domesticus; albeit one better behaved than that insufferable, ginger creature you had before."

"Crookshanks was a good kitty!" Hermione replied vehemently. "I admit he was a bit of a handful at times, but still..."

"A contradiction, considering the first part of his name is 'crook'. Not a complete misnomer." Severus looked back at Hermione, smug satisfaction written all over his face. "Still, at least he didn't feel the need to incessantly hover about."

Hermione rolled her eyes, looking down at Midnight. "Down you go. We mustn't make Severus jealous," she said.

Midnight turned his green eyes on Hermione, silently balking at being sent away.

With a gusty sigh, she picked up her wand and conjured a dish of milk near the opposite sofa. Midnight slithered down and off her lap, casting one last forlorn glance over his shoulder at the two before slinking over to his treat.

"The temerity of your familiar," Severus murmured.

"Oh Severus," Hermione breathily replied in his ear, her lips brushing against his cheek. "There's no need to be jealous. There isn't another wizard, cat, or creature that would be able to sway my attention. You're the only one I l-"

Hermione immediately stopped herself mid-sentence when she realized what she was about to confess. She knew Severus' mind worked like a freshly hone blade, and would most likely pick up on her slip of the tongue. Thankfully if he did, he made no mention of it.

"I'm not jealous of a bloody cat," he grumbled, his arms tightening around Hermione's body as he resumed where they'd left off before being interrupted by said cat.

* * *

><p>That had been a few nights ago. Severus still hadn't let on if he'd heard Hermione's almost admission. Although his behavior hadn't changed in the slightest, she was still a bit wary.<p>

She'd had a few days to think about her easy admittance, and came to the conclusion that her sentiments hadn't been almost uttered in vain. Acerbic tongue, snappish behavior and all, Hermione knew that she loved Severus.

It was becoming more difficult to not break out into a broad grin whenever they'd cross paths throughout the day in the castle. Severus was a master of disguise, and had no trouble hiding his emotions. However, he'd easily picked up on the way Hermione's amber eyes lit up ever so slightly when she'd unexpectedly run into him.

Now he was standing before her in the Potions classroom, and she seemed to be having the utmost trouble focusing, never mind keeping a straight face.

"Did Professor Slughorn inform you about the rescheduling of your exam?" Severus asked.

"Yes. He didn't tell me why the change of day but that's no surprise."

"Very well, Miss Granger. If you have any further questions you know my office hours."

With that Severus gave a curt nod before stepping down off the podium. He was on his way out of the classroom when he paused by Benedict's work table. The student immediately became jumpy when the brooding headmaster stood next to him.

Hermione noticed that Benedict had been fussing with his Sopohorous bean and a knife. Severus pointedly told him something, to which the young man emphatically nodded his head, watching with a perplexed look on his face as the headmaster swept out of the room.

Curiously looking down at the young man, she saw him pick his knife back up, using the flat side of the blade to crush the Sopohorous bean.

Her eyebrows shot up on her forehead, almost becoming lost in her curls. 'Severus willingly offering advice to a Gryffindor student? I might need to keep this memory and view it in a Pensieve just to make sure it really happened!'

* * *

><p>Benedict turned in an almost perfect potion. He profusely thanked Hermione for allowing him to stay afterwards before picking up his ruck and running off to lunch.<p>

A timid knocking came forth from the classroom door, and she looked up to find Luna standing there.

"Ginny asked me to come find you," she explained in a breezy tone.

"And why didn't the mollycoddling witch come to drag me to lunch herself ?" Hermione demanded.

Luna gave a small shrug. "She said she needed to visit the Owlery first."

"I bet she did," Hermione grumbled underneath her breath. She was in no position to throw stones, but she had noticed that Ginny had been acting a tad more covertly than usual as of late. Hermione chalked it up to the bloke that she was dating but not actually dating, and left it alone.

Luna and Hermione walked through the corridors, dodging between throngs of students as they made their way to the great hall. Ginny was already sitting down and had saved them each a seat.

"Nice walk?" Hermione asked as she slung her legs over the bench.

"Mm-hmm," the redhead murmured, a bashful grin on her face.

"If I wasn't busy with keeping students from blowing up their cauldrons, making sure Slughorn doesn't completely abandon his post, all the while studying for my Potions master exam, I might be slightly worried by your cloak and dagger behavior."

"Well regardless of me studying for our N.E.W.T.s, I can't help but notice that you're marginally less twitchy than usual. Care to explain that?"

Ginny bore a grin that was so salacious Hermione was unable to hold her steady gaze. To make matters worse, when she turned her head Hermione noticed Severus sitting down at the staff dais.

Feeling heat threatening to rise to her face, Hermione desperately thought of anything to distract herself. Surreptitiously looking back at the dais, she saw the headmaster intently focused on his meal, but was sure that there was a knowing smirk lingering on his face.

"Luna, are you going to let your friend talk to me like that?" Hermione asked, pouring herself some pumpkin juice.

"Hmm?" the blonde witch distractedly mumbled, pausing briefly to look up from her plate.

Hermione extended one leg beneath the table, reaching across until she was able to lightly thump her foot against Ginny's leg. "That's for being horrid."

Ginny, on the other hand, was unrepentant. "And that's what you get for kicking me," she hissed. "There goes your fancy bloke."

Turning around on the bench, Hermione saw Professor Sunderland walking into the great hall. His eyes immediately fell upon the young Potions apprentice, whom merely gave a curt nod before turning back to her friends.

"Hermione, why are you being mean to Randy? Are you still in a strop with him because of your hand?"

Hermione knew that Ginny was merely taking the piss at her, but vowed to get revenge nonetheless. "At least he kept walking; I guess the man isn't completely obtuse."

"All right I'll stop teasing, for now," the redhead conceded, changing the subject. "On a more serious note, Luna and I will be here for another week until school is out. You are planning on visiting me over the summer hols, right?"

"Of course!" Hermione replied in an almost insulted tone. "Just because I'm not with your brother doesn't mean things have changed between us. Alternatively, you're more than welcome to visit me at home. Just send an owl so I'll know to ready the spare bedroom. Luna, that invitation is extended to you as well."

"Thanks, Hermione," Luna told her. "You're welcome to come by whenever you'd like as well. Daddy said he likes you because you didn't step on the Dirigible plums."

Hermione paused for a moment, thinking about her odd father and the bushes with the strange, orange fruit on either side of their house. Xenophilius Lovegood was definitely one sandwich short of a picnic, his daughter not completely far behind, but they were still some of the kindest people she knew.

"Well, tell him I said hello when you return home," she told Luna.

"Okay," she replied with a smile.

Just then a small cry erupted throughout the great hall. Multiple heads swiveled towards the source of chaos, and Hermione found a first year Gryffindor boy sitting on the floor, clutching onto his hand.

"I'll take that as my cue to leave," Hermione said, pushing herself to her feet and running over to the child.

"What happened, Mister Bradley?" she asked the small boy, noting the tears that were forming in his brown eyes as he tried to keep his right hand still. His pinky finger was pointed in a way that nature hadn't intended and Hermione was sure that it was broken.

"Dunno, I was just trying to talk to my mate and then I fell off the bench," he explained in a whiny voice.

Sighing inwardly, Hermione helped the young man to his feet. Justin Bradley was one of her more clumsy students; whenever she had him in Potions class Hermione made sure to keep an extra vigilant eye on his work space. Every professor at Hogwarts was in agreement that he reminded them of a potent combination of Nymphadora Tonks with him falling over his own feet every other day, and Seamus Finnigan with his inclination of making everything explode.

"I guess we're off to the infirmary again," Justin asked her with a feeble expression on his face.

"Too right you are," Hermione told him warmly. "At the rate you're going, Madam Pomfrey is going to bring your bed from the dormitories to keep in the Hospital Wing!"

One of the students handed over Justin's rucksack, which Hermione slung over her left shoulder. The group of students then watched as she gently steered him out of the great hall.

"Good heavens, Mister Bradley!" Professor McGonagall had been standing in the doorway of her classroom, talking to Filch when they walked past. "Again?"

"I think it's a broken finger," Hermione explained to the Head of House.

The older witch merely shook her head, while the cantankerous caretaker glowered down at the student.

"I suppose you and your mates were mucking about again," Filch snarled in his scratchy voice.

To everyone's surprise, Justin merely grinned back at the boorish man. "I didn't make a mess or break anything this time - well, anything besides my finger." He then held his hand up with the awkwardly bent finger in front of his face. "Blimey, this really hurts when you think about it."

"Cheeky lad, away with you! Let the young misses get you sorted out with Madam Pomfrey. And mind that you don't make any more work for me, d'you hear?"

McGonagall gave a small nod for Hermione to continue their way onto the Hospital Wing.

"Mister Filch never talked to any of us when I was a student," Hermione mused. "Unless of course it was to yell at us for tracking mud into the castle or something of the like. Aren't you scared of him?"

"Not really," Justin told her, slightly wincing. "He's not so bad, considering that fact that I am dead clumsy and go arse over kettle at any given moment."

Hermione was in such agreement with Justin's statement that she didn't bother telling him to mind his language.

"He still yells at everyone for tracking mud into the castle. I found him cleaning one day and asked if he wanted my help since he was doing it by hand. Once he finished yelling at me, saying that he didn't need some snot-nosed first year showing off their magic, I used my wand to get rid of the footprints anyway."

Completely perplexed as to why the child would do such a thing and risk serving a length of detention, Hermione asked him so.

"Mister Filch reminds me of my crotchety uncle back at home. My dad's a wizard, mum's a Muggle and Uncle Art is dad's brother. He's a Squib but none of us mind; he would let me practice my magic to clean his room before coming to school, so long as I didn't let Mum and Dad know."

"I'm surprised Mister Filch didn't tell you to bugger-off."

"He tried," Justin continued. "All I did was offer him a piece of toffee and ask if he wanted to play Exploding Snap with me. He's quite good at it, he beat me three out of five."

"You got Mister Filch to play Exploding Snap with you?" Hermione asked, her eyes wide as she looked down at the child.

"Yeah," he grinned. "I told him about my uncle too, and that if he needed help doing the floors again I didn't mind."

Hermione was still in a daze by the time they got to the Hospital Wing. It was surreal, Filch willingly putting up with a student. Then again, she reasoned to herself, she'd never thought that her and Severus would be...an item - if she could call it that. Stranger things had occurred before, nothing being impossible at Hogwarts.

"Ah, Mister Bradley!" Madam Pomfrey chided, leading the young man to a bed. "Something tells me your visit will be anything but jejune. Will there ever be a day that you'll come calling just for a plaster?"

Justin grinned cheekily at the elderly Healer, holding up his right hand.

"Goodness, child! You've only broken the left little finger last week. What happened, you felt out of sorts and needed to break the right one?" Madam Pomfrey continued, now brandishing her wand. "No matter, you should be used to this by now."

She then easily reset the finger back into place, earning a sharp cry from Justin. Briefly examining his hand to make sure everything was fine, the witch announced that he was able to return to his afternoon classes.

"Are you going to stay in one piece for the rest of the day? Or will I need to put a full Body-Binding curse on you?" Hermione asked Justin as she walked him to his next class.

"Hmm, dunno. I guess if covering me in Spello-tape doesn't work a Body-Binding curse will do," he replied.

Feigning annoyance, Hermione ushered the young wizard into his Charms class, giving a small wave to Professor Flitwick.

* * *

><p>The rest of the week seemed to fly by for Hermione. Thankfully it went by uneventfully, as she was becoming more stressed by the day the closer it got to her Potions master exam.<p>

When she wasn't in the classroom she spent her time in the library poring over books, or in her own room. There had been a few instances where Ginny had come looking for her, a dark visage that she'd inherited from her mother on her face.

"Hermione! What is your arse doing up here when it's supposed to be at breakfast?" she all but shouted, earning a powerful glare from Madam Pince.

"Shush!" Hermione hissed, turning her back to the offended librarian. "I wanted to get a bit of studying in before classes started."

"Well you've missed breakfast, but I've brought you something anyway," she continued, pulling a napkin wrapped bacon sandwich from her bag. "Because I know you're going to tell me that you'll have one of the house-elves bring you something, but you'll forget anyway."

Hermione rolled her eyes, yet took the proffered sandwich. "Thanks Ginny, you pushy little bint."

"What are friends for?" Ginny asked wryly, throwing her ruck down on the table next to Hermione's things and sitting down. "Why are you making yourself barmy, Hermione? You've done nothing but study since coming back to school; I know you've committed all of this material plus some extra to memory I'm sure."

Shutting the oversized book closed and pushing it across the table, Hermione buried her head in both hands. "I know...I don't know." She then felt a warm fingers prying one hand away from her head.

"What is it love? Is something else bothering you that you need to talk about?" Ginny asked, concern flooding her brown eyes.

'Besides the fact that I'm in love with our headmaster and I'm too scared to tell him?'

"No, I guess I'm just overwrought," Hermione conceded, lifting her head and looking at Ginny.

"Well you look as if you've spent your evening doing a pub crawl," her friend continued. "Why don't you go back to your room and lie down for a while? Your next class isn't for a couple of hours."

Hermione quirked one eyebrow. "Do you really know my schedule all that well?"

Ginny merely threw her back a defiant smirk. "How else do you think I've been able to find you to drag you to meals?"

Hermione pursed her lips. "I pity the wizard that gets saddled with you."

Ginny broke out into laughter over Hermione's comment that came out less snarky than intended.

"Fine! I'll go back to my bloody room and have a kip if it'll keep you quiet," Hermione grumbled, gathering her belongings.

The two were about to stand up from the table when Madam Pince bustled over, a dour expression on her faced.

"You girls are entirely too chatty! This isn't-"

Her large, pointed hat shook with every emphasized word that came from her mouth, when she paused mid-sentence and exaggeratedly sniffed the air.

"Is that-bacon I smell in my library?" she asked sounding affronted. "That is bacon! Out! The both of you, out right now! I will not have you treating this area as if it's your common room!"

The elderly librarian then stood with her hands on both hips, watching Hermione and Ginny like a hawk until they'd both gotten up and left.

"The nerve! Bacon! In my library, hmph!" they heard Madam Pince muttering to herself as she stalked away.

"She acts as if we brought a ruck full of Dungbombs to fling at the walls!" Ginny laughed under her breath. "Besides it wasn't as if you were eating, the ruddy sandwich is in your bag!"

"Madam Pince has a nose like a bloodhound," Hermione shot back. "I bet she can sleuth out chocolate that someone's eaten a month ago if it lingered on a hand that was about to come in contact with one of her books."

"I know," Ginny agreed. "She treats those books as if each was her first born. Even you didn't kill my brother when he spilled pumpkin juice on your book that time at dinner."

Hermione's eyes grew round when she remembered Ron impatiently reaching across her at the Burrow, going for one of the bowls instead of waiting for it to be handed to him. His elbow knocked into Hermione's glass, emptying its contents all over the book perched on her lap. Ron had been completely unrepentant, grousing about why did she bring it to supper in the first place.

After promptly smacking him in the back of the head with the wet book, Hermione whipped her wand out, siphoning the liquid off before it was able to seep into the pages. She'd then put the tome far away from Ron as possible, finishing her meal while glowering at him the entire time.

"All right, off I go to my room. I suppose there's no sense telling you that I'll meet you for lunch as I'm sure you're going to be at my door with Luna."

"Predicting the future now? I guess you've been sitting next to Trelawney at dinner too often," Ginny said, cackling when she saw Hermione grimace with disgust. The frizzy hair, oversize spectacled professor had still been trying to prognosticate events in Hermione's life, to which each time she would feign feeling peaky, giving more attention than was necessary to her food.

"Goodbye, Ginny. I'll see you later," Hermione told her before going in the direction of her private chambers.

* * *

><p>"What is this I hear about you and Miss Weasley eating in the library?" Severus asked Hermione later that evening.<p>

Hermione heaved a sigh, looking up from the book and parchment she'd been scrawling on. "We were not eating in the library," she answered, setting her quill down. "Ginny merely thought I looked peaky and reamed me out for missing breakfast. She'd brought me a bacon sandwich but I'd put it in my bag to eat later."

Severus shook his head, a few errant black strands falling across his face. "The story sounded odd to me."

"Let me guess, she came banging at your door to rat us out?"

"Not exactly," he replied, turning the pages of his book. "Her caterwauling was so loud it disrupted the portraits. Apparently she called for Dumbledore and he'd made his way to the library. When he returned he bore the damndest look on his face."

Hermione froze for a moment, mulling over his predecessor. Severus rarely spoke of Dumbledore yet his portrait still remained in the tower office. By the time Hermione arrived in the evenings he was either out of his frame or asleep. When she'd first started coming to his office, she noticed that Severus grew uneasy at her staring at the portrait so she tried to do so surreptitiously afterwards.

"So...what did Dumbledore say when he returned?" she carefully asked.

"The old sod was laughing. Apparently he'd found it amusing that Madam Pince called for him instead of me, claiming that I wasn't reasonable enough. Because nagging a deceased headmaster is the reasonable thing to do. In any event, he placated her and then returned to his frame."

Hermione bent her head back down over her parchment, fighting back her own laughter. Her mirth was short lived when she heard Severus open his mouth again.

"Do you care to explain why you've been skipping meals again?" he asked accusingly.

"It's not as if I'm doing it purposely," Hermione defensively retorted. "Haven't you ever become so enthralled with your work that you forgot to eat?"

Severus smirked to himself. He had, in fact, skipped many meals as well as burned the midnight oil when he was doing research. But he wasn't about to admit that to Hermione.

"We're discussing you, Hermione. You need to eat and sleep properly, and when I say sleep I don't mean you slipping out of bed in the middle of the night, thinking I won't notice."

She immediately felt her face growing warm. 'Damn! I didn't think he'd realize.'

"Your determination is encouraging, but it won't do for you to become ill," Severus continued. "You're going to need your wits about you next week."

"You're as bad as Ginny," Hermione mumbled.

"The young Miss Weasley is a trip to Hogsmeade compared to what I'll do to you if you don't take care of yourself."

Hermione's amber eyes widened at the ominous sounding words. She knew that Severus had a sadistic sense of humor but would he actually use the Imperious Curse on her like he threatened before?

"Stop ogling me and finish your tea," he simply told her, bending down to pick up Midnight who was pawing at his trousers.

"You know, I wonder about you sometimes," Hermione said before taking a healthy gulp of the warm, fragrant liquid.

Severus always kept fresh herbs on hand, and Hermione found that she preferred his strong brews compared to the tasteless teabags she'd used back at home. Watching him prepare the teapot was another story altogether. His practiced hands easily curved around the brown ceramic, long, steady fingers preparing each cup to taste...

'Goodness, am I really sitting here romanticizing over the state of his hands?' Hermione asked herself, wondering if she was going off the deep end.

Nervously draining the remains of her tea, she watched as Severus put Midnight down on the floor. He then crossed over to the table, refilled her cup, stirring in one teaspoon of sugar before pushing it back across the table.

"Thank you," Hermione mumbled to Severus whom was sitting down again. She continued scratching her quill across the parchment while sipping at the hot tea.

Letting out a yawn that threatened to unhinge her jaw, she set the quill down, her eyes becoming slightly unfocused. "I guess I am a bit knackered," she murmured before finishing off her second cup.

Severus gave a noncommittal grunt, not looking up from his book.

Hermione looked over the words she'd written down within the past thirty minutes, trying to make sure that she hadn't missed anything. Without realizing it, the neatly scrawled words grew blurry as her eyes began to droop, causing her to force them open.

She was growing more tired by the minute, her limbs becoming completely relaxed until the threat of falling asleep on the sofa kicked in.

Sinking back into the cushions, Hermione willed herself to get up and make her way to the lavatory, now feeling the uncomfortable effects of the imbibed beverage.

"All right, I need two minutes and then I'll get up," she muttered to no one in particular.

Severus and Midnight were both peering at Hermione as she lay sprawled against the sofa, looking like a lethargically moving butterfly that had been pinned into place.

With a small cry of determination, Hermione finally managed to push herself to her feet, noting that her entire body felt like dead weight. Her brain felt fuzzy and it was almost as if she was walking through water.

"Oh no," she mumbled, seeing the carpet coming closer to her face.

Severus had been eyeing Hermione with rapt attention when he noticed her body tip forward, nearly falling down. He'd sprung up from his armchair, easily catching her before she met the floor.

"Thank you, Severus," she slurred, both eyes now at half mast and barely able to focus on his.

"Are you ready to go to bed now?" he asked.

"I still need to finish my..." Hermione trailed off, her amber eyes crashing shut. Remembering she was being held up by Severus, she forced her eyes back open. "Why am I suddenly so-"

A look of sluggish belligerence came across her face. "That wasn't nice, Severus!" she chided with the slightest bit of force she was able to muster. "I wouldn't slip a sleeping potion into your tea!"

Severus didn't appear repentant in the least. "I told you; Miss Weasley has her ways and I have mine. Besides your clandestineness is no match for mine. You'd never get past my wards to slip anything anywhere."

"That. Was. Not. Nice!" Hermione cried weakly, her body growing limp in his arms.

Severus chuckled before easily hoisting her up, carrying her in the direction of his room.

Hermione's head lolled against his neck, falling asleep for the briefest of seconds before slightly jerking back awake. "I need to use the loo first."

"Do you think you can manage without falling unconscious?"

"You should have thought about that before letting me suck down two cups of that tea!" Hermione replied flippantly, doggedly looking her dark wizard in the eye. "All right, if I'm not out in three minutes you can come in."

Severus arched an eyebrow yet carried her to the lavatory, setting her down inside and switching on the light. He shut the door to give her privacy, yet was unable to walk away. He felt slightly foolish waiting outside as if she was a small child, but the sleeping draught that he'd slipped into her tea was stronger than usual. He was surprised when she hadn't outright slumped over her parchment at the coffee table.

After a few bangs and muffled swears were issued from the lavatory, Hermione opened the door, leaning heavily against the frame. "I'm still in one piece," she said breathily, pushing herself upright only to fall onto Severus.

Loosely winding her arms around his neck when he picked her back up, Hermione closed her eyes and fell back asleep within the seven seconds it took for Severus to carry her to his room.

He placed her down on the bed, watching as she turned over onto her stomach, laying horizontally across the mattress and burying her face in the eiderdown.

"Where's your nightgown?" he asked, moving to the side when Hermione haphazardly toed off her shoes and kicked them away.

"Ummhmmm," she mumbled unintelligibly.

Shaking his head, Severus walked around to the other side of the bed and tilted Hermione's head to the side.

"Would you like to repeat that?"

Hermione continued with her incoherent mumbling. Severus gave up trying to make sense out of the nearly unconscious witch. Instead he made quick work of unfastening her long, grey apprentice robes and tugging them off her body. He could hear her mumbling something again, and had to lift her head to make her words come out clearly.

"Hermione, I can't understand you with your lips pressed against the bed."

"I said...thank you...and could you please unfasten my bra?"

Gritting his teeth, Severus felt as if his own plans had backfired on him. He could have conjured one of Hermione's nightgowns from her room with no problem, but he'd still have to physically pour her into it as she was barely able to lift her own head up.

He was already sporting an erection upon seeing her bared curves laid out across his bed, the dip in her back seemingly begging for him to trace his tongue down its contour and over to each flared hip.

Still grumbling to himself, Severus hovered over Hermione, easily undoing the clasp on the back of her bra. Unable to stop himself, he pushed the slackened garment to the side, tracing his fingertips across her warm skin.

Hermione shifted slightly, moaning when she felt the gentle contact. It stopped just as soon as it started, and she was rent between the need to voice her disappointment and giving in to her fatigue.

It hadn't mattered that Severus had yet to personally explore the more intimate areas of her body. He noticed that Hermione melted into his touch no matter where he placed his hands, no matter if she was awake or asleep.

During the night she'd wrap around him like Devil's Snare, her springy curls seemingly also trying to devour his face. If he got up to use the lavatory in the middle of the night, as soon as he returned to bed, Hermione would reach out for him in the midst of her sleep, only stilling once she'd secured at least one arm and leg around his body.

Trying to avert his glance from the almost completely nude witch on his bed, Severus hurriedly changed into his nightclothes. He was about to crawl into bed when he realized that Midnight would come clawing at his bedroom door if his milk hadn't been left out.

Cracking open the door and lazily flicking his wand in the direction of the sitting room, Severus walked back to the bed. He knew he could have slightly levitated Hermione, just enough to get her beneath the eiderdown and sheets. Yet the temptation of touching her was too great, and he opted to pull her body against his, working the bedclothes over both of them.

Severus doused the lights and shoved his wand beneath his pillow. Hermione's head had been resting against his chest when she began writhing about, becoming irritated by the her dangling bra. Listlessly shifting her weight, she managed to completely remove the offending garment before tossing it aside.

"I suppose I should be peeved with you for sneaking me that...potion, but I'm not," she mumbled sleepily, limping drawing an arm around Severus' chest.

"It was for your own good," he replied, running a hand across her bare shoulders.

"I guess I won't be too cross with you," Hermione continued, her voice growing soft until it was nearly a whisper. "Maybe that's why I..." Sleep promptly dragged her down, and she began snoring lightly.

Severus was mildly curious about what Hermione had began saying before going unconscious, but decided that he'd rather her in a lucid state if she chose to complete her confession.


	13. Chapter 13

**_A/N: My beta Gnrkrystle is the best! For the lack of racy bits in the last chapter perhaps this one will suffice? ;) As always thanks for the lovely reviews and alerts!_**

* * *

><p>For the remainder of her time up to her Potions master exam, Hermione made the extra effort to eat and sleep regularly. She had no choice between Ginny and Severus constantly dressing her down at every chance.<p>

Hermione admittedly had been less anxious after unknowingly downing the laced tea that Severus had given her. When she'd woken up the next morning, she immediately opened her mouth, ready to howl in displeasure at being on the receiving end of his cunning.

Severus merely gave her a brief kiss that rendered her silent, explaining that he'd do it again if she tried to sneak out of his bedroom to study in the middle of the night.

Still, Hermione was fretful by nature, at one point becoming so wound up while frantically perusing through her books that Ginny threatened to hide them in the Room of Requirement until she calmed down.

"You're rather cavalier about your own exams," Hermione replied tersely. "Aren't you worried at all?"

"No," Ginny easily replied, winking at Luna. "I think you forget we've already had two remarkable teachers. Besides after all that's happened they should be a cinch."

As it happened, both Ginny and Luna both earned top grades on their N.E.W.T.s. Although, they seemed to have an air of relief around them once they were over.

The school year had drawn to a rapid close. In addition to the end of term feast, the headmaster allowed each house to have their own do in their common rooms, so long as they confined themselves to the surrounding area.

For students, the end of school meant going away for summer hols, and to the Hogwarts professors, a litany of practical jokes to take place.

Save for a few escaped Dungbombs, to which the culprit was apprehended and made to clean up the mess, there very few calamities. Luna and Ginny were ensconced in Hermione's room with her on their last night at Hogwarts, curled up on her bed with bottles of butterbeer and packets of crisps littering the duvet.

"I can't believe it's over," Luna said wistfully, a hint of sadness in her blue eyes. "It doesn't seem real."

"It's going to be strange without you two here," Hermione said. "Especially this one yanking me about as if I'm her pet."

Ginny broke out into peals of laughter, soon after throwing one arm up over her eyes. It took Luna and Hermione a split second to realize that the usually cohesive witch was crying.

"It's okay Ginny," Luna said soothingly, scooting next to her and wrapping an arm around her. "I'm right over the hill from you. We'll see each other loads."

Hermione took Ginny's other side, and the three sat perched in an awkward, limb tangled embrace.

"I know," the redhead sniffed once she'd regained her composure. "I guess it's just all sort of overwhelming, you know? You'd think I'd be happy to go, considering how I've been possessed, kidnapped by You-Know-Who, and then nearly maimed and murdered by Death Eaters here."

Wiping her reddened eyes with one sleeve, Ginny continued staring down at Hermione's duvet. She grew silent and the two took it as she didn't want to discuss it any further.

"When is your exam, Hermione?" Luna asked softly, her arm still around Ginny.

"This Monday, and then I'm free to go," she replied. "Something tells me I'll need a bottle of wine to take the edge off afterwards, so you two will be hearing from me."

"Is the world coming to an end again? Hermione Granger planning on getting us completely pissed?" Ginny asked, a wry smile on her face.

"Listen, I've put on a great façade for the students at dinnertime. But when I go back home, I want a proper drink."

"All right, we'll share your damn proper drink!" Ginny cheered emphatically.

"I accidentally drank an entire bottle of my dad's wine once," Luna said conversationally. "I don't think I've ever been so sleepy in my entire life." She then sat and looked back at her friends as if she'd just mentioned something that was completely ordinary.

"Luna...how do you accidentally drink an entire sodding bottle of wine to yourself?" Ginny demanded, her eyebrows tightly knitted together yet her visage one of complete hilarity.

"I didn't realize it was wine," she answered. "All I remember is waking up with curled up beneath the kitchen table. It seemed like a good place to sleep at the time."

"What did your father say?" Hermione asked, still in disbelief.

"He just patted me on my head and asked if I had a nice rest. Oh, and that he used to sit under the kitchen table as well to practice his spells."

Ginny and Hermione shot each other incredulous looks, almost scared to ask Luna anything else about her odd parent.

"Well...if you feel the urge to kip at my house, I have a spare bedroom," Hermione told her. "And a very accommodating sofa if you'd prefer."

She watched as Ginny began to yawn, Luna following behind.

"Okay, this is ridiculous," Hermione said, pulling her hand down from her mouth after she'd followed suit. "I've heard that yawning is contagious but never actually experienced it till now."

"I guess we should be off to bed, one last night in our dormitories," Ginny said. "Damn, I don't feel like walking across the castle."

Hermione winked conspiratorially while pointing at her fireplace. "Floo to your rooms; just keep it to yourselves."

"You have all the luck," Luna told her.

"Luna's right. I won't even bother to ask questions. I'm just grateful that I don't have to trudge through the dark corridors, all the while hoping that Filch isn't lurking about."

Giggling, Hermione walked the two over to the other side of her room. The three shared a hug before Hermione reached for the little pot of Floo powder, holding it out to Ginny and Luna.

"I'll see you two off in the morning," she said before they disappeared into the flash of green.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later, Hermione stepped into the Floo herself, calling out for Severus' room in the dungeon. He'd allowed the wards to admit her presence even if he wasn't around, a notion that touched Hermione. Still, she would wait for him to extend the invitation before unexpectedly appearing.<p>

Midnight greeted her with a soft purr when she stepped from the hearth. Bending down to pick up the kitten, Hermione called out for Severus, reckoning that he was still out patrolling the corridors when there was no answer.

Walking over to the coffee table, she found a scrap of parchment with his familiar spidery handwriting.

_'I'm doing rounds for the next half hour or so, lest these dunderheads demolish the castle. I will meet you in bed. Sleep if you need to, there's no need to wait up for me.'_

Scoffing to herself, Hermione took the note and neatly folded it before placing it between the pages of the book she'd brought along with her. Severus hadn't said anything about not reading in bed and that was what she planned on doing.

Already wearing her nightgown, Hermione left Midnight his saucer of milk and went to Severus' room. Climbing into bed, she propped a few pillows behind her back and opened her book to the last page she'd left off.

Hermione felt more than prepared for her exam, but her overly studious nature refused to let her believe that it was enough. Idly flipping through the pages, she mused that the bed felt peculiar without Severus next to her. His scent was permeated in the sheets, something that was a minor comfort.

Hermione read all of a few pages before her eyelids began to droop. Scooting down further on the pillows, she placed her book face down on her chest, intending to rest for a few minutes.

A few minutes turned into forty five, which by that time Severus had made his way back to his chambers. He found his little witch fast asleep, with the book he'd lent her beneath her splayed fingertips.

Wryly smiling to himself, he plucked the tome from her hands and set it on the night table. Making quick work of changing out of his suit and into his nightclothes, Severus eagerly took his place next to Hermione.

"Hello, love," she murmured in a slumberous tone, rolling over until she was flush against Severus' side.

"Did you have a nice visit with your friends?"

"Mm-hmm," she hummed, nuzzling her face into his chest.

"I could have sworn that I mentioned you sleeping in my bed, not reading."

"I missed you and needed something to do while I waited."

Severus felt his chest go a bit tight when he heard Hermione say that she missed him. Sometimes her forthright and obvious affections managed to quell even his nastiest of moods; other times they made him slightly wary.

"The sentiment is mutual," he quietly offered before closing his eyes and burying his face in Hermione's sweet smelling curls.

* * *

><p>That Sunday morning, Hermione got up and met Ginny and Luna for breakfast as promised. They were too wound up to eat more than a few bites of eggs and toast before all of the students were ushered out of the Great Hall.<p>

All six year students and below were leaving Hogwarts early in anticipation of the seventh years graduation ceremony.

Standing out in the courtyard of the school with the two while they waited for the carriages, Hermione was surprised to find that a large group of students were eager to make their way towards her, wanting to wish her a good summer.

Justin Bradley even found his way over to her, almost tripping over his own feet in the process. He gave Hermione an impish smile, and she told him to not hurt himself over the holiday.

"See? They love you," Ginny said.

"Well how could they not?" Luna replied. "I'll miss little Justin. He was always so polite when he asked me to mend his fingers or toes."

Hermione looked at the serene blonde witch in horror. "He asked you to fix his broken fingers?"

"His toes too, a few times," she replied. "He's slightly clumsier than I am, but he's very sweet."

Shaking her head, Hermione reasoned that the school year was over with and nothing could be done to change the past. Justin apparently trusted Luna enough to let her brandish a wand at him, and that was good enough for her.

Hagrid's voice bellowed out, cutting through the unharmonious din of students.

There was a great kerfuffle as teachers tried to direct parents and other family members to the Great Hall that had easily been charmed and decorated to house the ceremony. The graduating class was finally lined up, Professor Flitwick standing at the dais calling each student's name from a roll of parchment that hung down to the floor.

Hermione sat with the other professors, watching over the ceremony with mixed feelings. She'd come back to finish her seventh year, yet she'd been unable to graduate with many of her classmates as some perished in the battle or opted to not return to Hogwarts.

The ceremony was brief, and when it ended, Hermione made her way over to Ginny. She'd already seen a few members of the Weasley clan in the audience, and couldn't help but suppress a small smile when she realized Ron nor Harry were among them.

Molly and Arthur had been standing nearby, beaming at their only daughter when Fred and George flanked Ginny, squeezing her in one of their famous hugs.

When the mischievous twins caught sight of Hermione, they wasted no time snatching her up in their arms.

"You two devils!" she laughed. "I've missed you guys! How are things going at the shop?"

"You would know if you bothered to show your face every so often," Fred cheekily told her.

"Yeah, Hermione, you act as if you're scared to come around," George added.

"Well it's not as if I've had an unlimited amount of leisure time on my hands," Hermione retorted. "Besides did you ever think that maybe I don't fancy being on the receiving end of your experiments for new Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes products?"

"You know, Fred, she has a point," George told his brother.

Hermione rolled her eyes and shoved the twins out of her way, moving in to hug Molly and Arthur. She noticed a slightly frigid reception from Mrs. Weasley and suspected it was due to her earlier falling out with Ron.

Easily dismissing the brush off, Hermione inwardly thought that it was high time Molly realized that the sun didn't shine out of her son's arse. She'd given her the cold shoulder when she was merely fourteen years old, when Rita Skeeter decided to drag her name through the mud in the Daily Prophet. Molly had taken the drivel to heart and took it out on Hermione, whom was completely blameless.

Harry had smoothed things over that time, but Hermione no longer cared. She was of age, and furthermore, there was a thing or two that she wasn't privy to about her son that would shock even her.

Luna's interruption was most welcome when she walked over to the group, dragging her father along. A disheveled but calm Xenophilius greeted everyone in his lofty way, immediately falling into a conversation with Arthur.

Hermione stood off to the side chatting with Fred and George, whom were now good-naturedly teasing her about taking over the Potions post, claiming that she should wear all black and flounce about, pretending to be a mini-Snape.

She'd been eavesdropping on Ginny and Molly's conversation, as the younger Weasley was telling her mother that she and Luna were planning on celebrating on their own later that day. Molly had immediately protested and begun pressing her daughter until Arthur pointed out that both girls were of age and perfectly capable of going out by themselves.

Only when a professors McGonagall and Flitwick come over to their little cluster to say 'hello' did Molly stop her bristling. Flitwick had broken into a broad grin when he saw the notorious pair of Weasley twins, chuckling as he reminded them of their stunt in an effort to get revenge on Umbridge.

Hermione had been chatting with Minerva until she walked away to greet more parents. Turning back to the twins, she focused on their silly, running commentary on things she should do as a professor.

"Take house points from students that breathe too loudly," Fred suggested.

"Or blink. You know those cheeky, loud blinkers," George added.

Hermione broke out into hysterical laughter. "You know, you two need your heads examined." She then turned around when Ginny and Luna walked over.

"It's time for us to leave now," Ginny said in a clipped tone, tightly hugging Hermione. No doubt she was still irritated by her mum's nagging. "All right, love. Give us a shout next week. And good luck on your exam, not that you need it."

"Goodbye, Hermione," Luna said, hugging her once Ginny stepped back. "Thanks for everything."

Hermione hugged the rest of the Weasley family goodbye and watched as they turned to leave the school. 'Now this feels odd,' she thought to herself, walking back in the now empty corridors with the other professors.

Randy had been nearby and treading lightly, eyeing Hermione as if he was considering walking over to her. She was grateful when Flitwick and Slughorn flanked him on either side, encouraging him to join them on an impromptu trip to the pub in Hogsmeade.

Madam Hooch was eagerly telling McGonagall, Poppy, Pomona, and Septima about a new bottle of matured mead in her office, inviting them down to have a glass. She winked at Hermione, offering her to come along.

Hermione was surprised but politely declined the invitation, claiming that she wanted to study a bit more before it got late.

"Oh, this child," Pomona said, tugging on Hermione's hand. "Ever since she was eleven, she's had that pretty little nose stuck in a book. Come along then! You've earned a break."

"But-but-" she sputtered to no avail. The group of elderly witches would have no parts of it and ushered her through the corridors.

"Miss Granger, you'll be perfectly fine tomorrow," McGonagall reassured. "Now come along. One small glass won't hurt you."

"All right, if you insist," Hermione conceded.

* * *

><p>An hour later, despite it only being a little after two in the afternoon, Hermione found herself slightly pissed. The six were gathered in Rolanda's sitting room, tossing back the mead as if it was water.<p>

Pomona, Poppy, McGonagall, and Septima all bore flushed faces and one by one had gotten rid of their hats, which all lay in a jumbled heap on a side table. Rolanda, on the other hand, had been steadily drinking, never swaying or slurring once.

Hermione thought she'd had some terrors in her classes, and she'd merely been apprenticing. The stories that the five older witches regaled made hers look pale in comparison, each one more hysterical than the last. Even the usually strait laced professors, McGonagall and Septima, were unable to reign in their mirth when Minerva shared stories about Transfiguration spells gone wrong.

By the time they'd gotten around to their days as young witches at school, Hermione put down her goblet, claiming that she was unable to drink another drop. Mumbling an excuse about not having finished packing, she thanked Rolanda for her hospitality and made her way from the room. The five cheerfully bade her goodbye before continuing on with their gossiping.

Feeling the effects of the mead weighing down her legs, Hermione slowly ambled down the eerily silent corridor. She'd made her way past the large hanging tapestries and suits of armor when a sturdy arm shot out and deftly swept her off her feet.

Hermione nearly protested until she realized that it was Severus she was now practically welded to. He'd concealed himself too perfectly in one of the alcoves, a popular snogging spot for students.

"I guess I should have warned you about cavorting with those silly cows," he drawled after releasing Hermione from a kiss that left her staggering.

"You're bloody right you should have," she laughed, winding her arms around his neck. "They drink like fish! Nearly three bottles of mead between them, but I stopped at two goblets. I rather fancy being able to feel my toes when I walk."

A deep chuckle rumbled in Severus' chest, his fingers tracing against the dip in Hermione's back through her dress. "Seeing as you've already had your celebratory drinks, perhaps you'd like to escort me to my laboratory?" he asked, offering his elbow.

"All right," Hermione answered softly, nearly blushing at the funny look in Severus' eyes. "So what's with the skulking about behind the suit of armor. Should I take points from Slytherin?"

She was tickled when Severus shot her a scathing look that turned into a smirk."I didn't want you to be able to say that you'd never stolen a snog in one of the many alcoves. Of course, only I will be the one to hold that honor."

Hermione quirked one eyebrow, crookedly grinning up at Severus. "So long as you know it."

The two continued their way through the desolate castle, the shifting staircases loudly creaking in the stark silence.

"Damn! I wanted to study. Now I don't think I'll be able to focus," Hermione griped, her head feeling completely muddled.

"As trite as it sounds, especially coming from a headmaster-no more studying for the rest of the day," Severus told her.

Hermione's eyes widened as if he'd just ordered her to talk a long walk off of a short pier. "But I need to!"

"No. You know everything that's required; anything else and you'll just drive yourself mad. Now, in you go."

Glowering slightly, Hermione realized that they were at Severus' chambers in the dungeons. Shooting him a dirty look, she skulked past him and into the room.

Severus ignored the snappish attitude emanating from the petite witch, merely tugging her in the direction of his private laboratory. After pushing her down into a seat that was close in his proximity yet far enough that she wouldn't disrupt his work, he began collecting various vials and satchels of herbs from a small storeroom off to the side.

"You wait 'till the end of school to start brewing?" Hermione asked in an amused voice.

"It's not for me...well in a manner of speaking I suppose it is," he explained, pulling out a small cauldron. "Tell me something, have you come to your senses yet?" Severus then paused, pointedly looking at Hermione.

Hermione's forehead slowly puckered up as she tried to decipher his odd statement. "I'm sorry?"

"Think back to what I told you upon returning to Hogwarts," he urged. When she thought for a moment and still looked blank, he continued. "You asked me when, and I told you only after you'd finished your apprenticeship."

Comprehension dawned on Hermione, causing her cheeks to glow as she grinned bashfully at Severus. He was mildly entertained by the fact that the usually forward witch now had the grace to blush.

"I think you know the answer to that. Might I add that I am in full control of my senses?"

Severus threw her a mock sneer but resumed his movements.

Still grinning, Hermione became enraptured with Severus' precise movements as he began brewing. He'd been making various draughts for so long that he didn't need to refer to books to look up specifics, or use scales to measure out each ingredient.

Once the dark blue liquid had finished simmering, Severus let it cool off before decanting a bit into a small glass and handing it to Hermione.

"What is this?" she asked warily, catching a whiff of the unfamiliar scent.

"Something that you've had no need to brew up until this point," Severus told her, storing the unused portion in a few separate vials. Hermione was still holding the glass, inquiringly looking over at him. "It's a contraceptive potion, Hermione. The effects last up to a month."

Feeling heat creeping up her neck, Hermione swallowed the slightly bitter liquid and set the glass down. "Does that mean...that tonight we're-"

"No, my appetent little witch. Your exam is tomorrow, and believe me, if I took you tonight you'd want to hex me in the morning."

Hermione's eyes widened, her breath hitching as her mind stumbled over Severus' words. What did he mean by that? Even with her brain still slightly hazed by the mead she'd had earlier, Hermione still was unable to expound out his subtle message.

"Stop over thinking it, Hermione," Severus told her with a chuckle. "When the time comes, I'll show you exactly what I mean-quite thoroughly."

"Brilliant. Now you've really got me in a tizzy," she grumbled, unable to keep herself from shivering.

"You'll survive," he replied laconically, using his wand to sort everything he'd pulled out back into place. "Come along, I need to make sure your familiar hasn't dismantled my sitting room."

"Are you still on about your coffee table?" Hermione asked with a small grin. "Because I'd fixed that spot that he scratched up. You can barely make out the claw marks in the wood."

Severus scornfully looked at Hermione. "Your bloody cat harbors duplicitous plans of destroying my chambers. More than once he's tried making a home for himself out of my teaching robes until last when I threatened to blast him with a denuding spell."

She remembered the evening where she'd come to his private sitting room, stepping out of the hearth and instantly hearing Severus' deep voice bellowing out from a corner near the bookshelf. Walking over she'd found Midnight languorously stretched out in the pile of fine black wool, lounging about as if it was his personal kitty bed. His bright green eyes shone up defiantly at the headmaster, one little black paw swiping the air as if he had no intention of moving from his beloved spot.

Hermione had clapped one hand over her mouth, biting down hard on her lip to keep from giggling. She chastised Midnight, and he merely looked up as if he'd done nothing wrong. Severus had had enough, bending down and yanking his teaching robes from beneath the kitten whom loudly mewled with indignation at the unceremonious removal.

"Can't even visit the bloody lav for a second without that damned cat trying to take over," he'd grumbled under his breath, going to his bedroom to hang up his robes.

Hermione could no longer hold in her mirth. Her laugher rang throughout the laboratory, causing her body to shake until she nearly fell off her stool.

"I'm glad that my irritation amuses you," Severus said in a tone that connoted otherwise. Shoving the extra vials in his inner frock coat pocket, he walked over to Hermione and helped her down off the stool.

Still tittering, she took his arm and allowed him to lead her out of the laboratory.

Severus and Hermione spent the rest of the day in his private sitting room. Once the mead had worn off, Hermione tried to sneak in a bit of studying, only for Severus to deftly snatch the book out of her grasp and toss it down onto the coffee table with a loud thump.

"Severus!" she yelped, knowing better than to try and reclaim her book.

"I've already told you- your studying has concluded for the day," he replied unrepentantly before dragging her over to his desk. Hermione sat with a sulky expression on her face, watching as Severus unearthed an old chessboard and set it down between them.

"As delightful as Wizard's chess is, I find that the moving pieces tend to serve as a distraction," he explained, setting up the board.

"How did you know that I played chess?" she asked, aware that she sounded mildly petulant.

The disparaging look Severus gave Hermione was nearly comical. "I suppose it was a different set of wayward children that managed to get past my wards in their first year," he dryly commented, reminding her of how they'd procured the Sorcerer's stone.

"All right, fine then. You bloody well know everything. Let's just play chess," she snapped.

Hermione and Severus played two games of chess, both of which Severus won. He was explaining how to utilize better strategies when her stomach gave a loud protest.

"Sorry," she said apologetically. "I guess I hadn't realized that it was dinnertime." She then watched as Severus called for a house-elf to bring up food from the kitchens. "Are we not going to the Great Hall with the rest of the staff?"

"No," Severus answered with a scoff. "They're most likely pissed as a newt and asleep in their rooms. I'd be amazed if anyone was able to actually find their way to the Great Hall."

Remembering her brief visit with her seasoned female colleagues, Hermione nodded her head.

Once their meal had been consumed, Hermione instinctively went to take her book from the coffee table. Severus remained silent, lazily flicking his wand at it, causing it to disappear. "You'll have it back tomorrow afternoon."

Hermione frowned in annoyance, bending down to pet Midnight whom just appeared and rubbed against her legs. She was softly murmuring to the kitten when Severus stopped in front of her, holding out what looked like one of his long black cloaks.

"Are we going somewhere?" she asked.

"Obviously," he replied, stressing each syllable.

Smirking at the dark wizard, Hermione took the offered garment and wrapped it around her shoulders. The material smelled just like him and completely engulfed her body.

Pulling Hermione to her feet, Severus motioned for her to take his arm and Apparated them out of his room.

"Oh!" she cried in surprise when they landed on top of the castle battlements. "I haven't been up here since...well since I last ran into you."

"I figured you needed some fresh air lest you begin bouncing off the walls in my sitting room."

"I'm not that twitchy," Hermione retorted, pulling Severus' cloak tighter around her body.

"Hermione, if I were to look up the word 'anxious' in a dictionary, sure as Hades your photograph would be there."

Squeezing her hand around Severus' arm, Hermione inched closer towards him, craning her neck up at the night sky. "I keep forgetting how lovely everything looks from up here."

"Well if you took your head out of a book every once in a while you'd remember," Severus replied in a quiet voice, his arm tightening around Hermione's shoulders. "It's no crime to have a moment to yourself."

"I'll keep that in mind."

* * *

><p>The two remained on the battlements, standing in companionable silence until Severus suggested that they turn in for the night. Apparating them back to his quarters, Hermione handed back his oversized cloak and walked to the bedroom.<p>

She'd changed into her nightgown, ruminating over the events that were going to take place in another ten hours. The little excursion to the top of the castle had served as a mild distraction, but Hermione found herself growing increasingly anxious again, and was unable to settle down into bed.

"Where are you going?" Severus, whom had just gotten into bed, asked when she flung back the eiderdown and moved to stand up.

"I forgot to set out Midnight's -"

"Your bloody cat has his milk. Merlin forbid that he forgoes it for a single night."

"Oh," she replied, flummoxed. "Well, I need my book, I just remembered-damn, you took my book. Where is it Severus?"

"Hermione, do I need to fetch a Calming Draught and pour it down your throat?" Severus asked, his deep voice smoothly cutting through the darkened bedroom. "Believe me, despite the late hour I will not hesitate to do so."

"I'm sorry!" she cried. "I'm restless, I can't help it."

Severus reached across the sheets and pulled Hermione back against him. "I'm fully aware that you're prone to these little fits of hysteria, but do try to calm down."

Breathing hard, Hermione was already too worked up to think of snappy comeback. She was surprised when Severus guided her body on top of his, pulling her down for a kiss.

She'd all but melted into his embrace, growing languid as his mouth gently suckled at her lips. "I think I need more of that," Hermione murmured before planting her lips back over Severus'.

He chuckled into her mouth, relinquishing another prolonged kiss before prying his face away. "You little sorceress, close your eyes and go to sleep." Severus tried rolling Hermione back onto the bed but she staunchly held onto the front of his pajamas.

"No, you've started me up and you know what your kisses do to me," she countered. "Besides, wouldn't it render me more relaxed?"

Severus groaned when he felt Hermione's hips undulate against the front of his body. "I suppose telling you no is going to prove futile at this point."

"I suppose you're right," she conceded, pressing her lips to the side of his neck.

Encircling Hermione's waist with both arms, Severus groaned as her soft, warm mouth licked and lightly nibbled at his sensitive skin. Shifting her weight to the side without losing her stride, Hermione took that opportunity to unfasten the buttons on his pajama top.

Hermione then momentarily broke their kiss to kneel up in the bed, grasping the hem of her nightgown and pulling the garment off her body.

"Hermione we are not going to-"

"I know," she said breathlessly, stretching out atop of Severus once more. "I just wanted to feel your skin on mine."

Despite warring with his self control, Severus silently admitted that the weight of Hermione against him was divine. Her rounded knees were lightly digging into his sides, the thin material of her knickers and his sleep bottoms the only barrier between their bodies.

Severus hesitantly brought both hands up to Hermione's waist, unable to keep his fingers from possessively curling around the soft skin.

Hermione gave a soft gasp of surprise when she was pulled firmly against Severus. Her breasts were mashed against his chest, the sprinkling of chest hair teasing her stiffened nipples. Placing both arms on either side of Severus' head, Hermione's hands fisted around his pillow.

One of his hands had made its way to the base of her neck and was now slowly traveling down the dip in her back, caressing the area that tormented Severus since he'd seen her clad only in knickers whilst laying face down on his bed.

Trembling uncontrollably, Hermione's hips shifted, causing her to press her cotton covered core against the rigid bulge of Severus' erection beneath her.

He let out a guttural groan at the contact, sending a flash of heat through Hermione's body. His blatant arousal fueling hers, she artlessly swiveled her hips again, causing another grunt of pleasure to erupt from the dark wizard's mouth.

"Are you purposely trying to undo me, witch?" he growled in a mellifluous tone.

"No," she answered, sounding slightly out of breath. "Well, maybe just a bit."

"You play with fire," he ominously told Hermione, skillfully shifting her body beneath his. Using minimal effort Severus had her half pinned to the bed, their pelvises still touching. Long fingers curved around her left breast, Severus' mouth working down from her neck and over to her right nipple.

Hermione arched her back and let out a ragged moan, feeling as if all of the blood in her body had rushed down to settle between her legs. Clutching onto Severus' bare shoulders, she rocked her hips against his, desperate to quell the throbbing ache that had suddenly taken over.

His lips came back to hers just as Hermione's slim legs circled around Severus, hastily trying to rub herself against his cotton entrapped erection. Growing frantic when the indirect contact wasn't enough, Hermione slid her hand down between their bodies, and despite Severus' weight on her, attempted to remove her knickers.

"Leave them on," Severus commanded in a low voice.

"Why?" she asked, her voice nearly coming out in a petulant whine, letting both arms fall limply to the mattress.

"Because if you don't, then I won't be able to stop myself," he answered, his own breath sounding slightly labored.

"So what?" Hermione moaned impetuously, her legs tightening around Severus' hips as she futilely tried to pull him forward. "I'm tired of waiting. Besides I've already taken your potion."

Severus let out a hiss when her head tucked beneath his, her small tongue flicking against his Adam's apple. "Merlin, you are going to be the death of me!"

"That is assuming you'll let me," Hermione grumbled, her body still writhing about.

"I've already told you; I won't make love to you until after your exam. Why are you being so bloody difficult?"

"Perhaps because you make me so...damn frenzied that I can't think about anything else!"

"Is that so?" he purred, brushing his lips against Hermione's cheek.

Keening softly, Hermione felt as if her entire body was aflame. Severus placed a trail of kisses over her face, down to her chin and then neck. Loudly swearing when his hands and mouth made their way back to her breasts, she felt herself balancing the fine line of desperate arousal again.

"It's you that's trying to kill me," she groaned, arching up into his touch as his tongue swirled around each sensitive areola.

Severus had one nipple captured between his lips and released it with a small pop. "I was the one that suggested sleep," he replied without the slightest bit of remorse.

"Yes, before pulling me on top of you!" Hermione nearly shrieked. "For the love of Circe, I can't take it anymore," she continued, rolling her hips for emphasis. "Touch me, Severus."

"I am touching you," he answered, his fingertips idly circling both erect nipples.

"I don't mean there and you know it," Hermione bit out. Her clitoris felt hard as a Galleon and her walls were thrumming. There was no doubt her knickers were completely soaked by now.

Hearing Severus breathing heavily, Hermione let her legs fall when he pulled back slightly to kneel between her thighs. His hands crept from her knee, going all the way up until they met the crease between pelvis and thigh. Severus' fingertips lay just on the outskirts of her knickers, his hands framing the v-shaped area.

Hermione clutched onto the bed sheets, tense with arousal and anxious for his fingers to move a scant inch over and press down on the place that was the source for her agony.

All it would have taken was a mere shift of his fingers, slipping them beneath the elastic of Hermione's knickers and tearing them off if he was so inclined, and Severus would have been able to carry out to fruition every lustful thought he'd harbored since first hearing the little witch crying out his name in her self-induced throe of passion.

The heat emanating from between her legs was nearly tangible. His fingers gently pressed further into the soft skin, warranting a sharp cry and a vicious shudder from the young witch.

Hermione nearly bit down on her tongue, feeling sexually frustrated. No matter how much she moved and thrashed her body about, he still refused to directly touch her throbbing cunt.

"Severus, I know I have to keep the knickers on," Hermione began resignedly, wondering if she could renegotiate the terms of their agreement. "But at the very least could you touch me?"

"You've already asked me that," he replied, his fingertips still gently lingering on the soft insides of her thighs. Severus then moved one hand to the top of Hermione's thinly covered mound, using the heel of his palm to press up ever so slightly.

The indirect contact sent a jolt straight to Hermione's clit, causing her to unabashedly cry out. "Lower," she moaned, squirming with the aching need for more.

Severus smirked to himself in the dark, immensely enjoying the little witch that was threatening to come apart. He was able to smell her musky arousal seeping from between the nether lips, and a gentle swipe of one fingertip across the seat of her knickers felt the material that was now drenched through.

If Hermione had any self control left, it had been reduced to a mere thread onto which she was hanging from dangerously. She wanted to box Severus' ears for getting her worked up and then dithering about, refusing to touch her properly.

"Do you recall when I said that I'd take you apart from the inside out?" she heard him softly ask.

"Yes," she moaned desperately. "What's your point?"

Severus gave a sinister chuckle. "This isn't even a prelude of the things I can do to you, and already I have you coming undone."

Nearly squealing in outrage, Hermione angrily slapped both hands down on the bed. "Fine, you win. You make me lose my head. Are you torturing me just because you wanted me to admit it?"

"You admitting it is a moot point. I already know the effect I have on you without you telling me so."

'Smarmy bastard,' Hermione thought. She knew that she could have used her own hands to take the edge off, but Severus had gotten her so wound up only his touch would properly pacify her.

"Inwardly swearing at me is not the way to get what you want," he smoothly told her.

"You damned Ligilimens," she sniped. "Besides, who said that I was inwardly cursing you?"

Severus had moved his hands from between Hermione's legs, now slowly caressing her thighs and stomach. "Your silence was attestation enough, and the fact that you're not denying it proves my statement even further."

Practically growling out her displeasure, Hermione reached out to touch Severus, fumbling around until she felt his arm. She attempted to pull him back down on top of her, an effort he easily thwarted.

Tenaciously refusing to be denied, Hermione then wrapped her arms and legs around his body, pulling herself up until she was cradled in Severus' lap. She proceeded to experimentally rub against him, nearly crying out in satisfaction when she found the angle that suited her.

Severus allowed Hermione to momentarily have her way. His arms were secured around her back, feeling her muscles trembling from her awkward efforts of clinging onto him. In spite of their sparse garments, it seemed that Hermione was intent on dry humping Severus until she found release.

Severus, on the other hand, was in danger of having his cock rubbed raw from his cotton bottoms uncomfortably pulling across his erection with each of the witch's unsteady movements.

Hermione yelped in outrage when she was suddenly shifted from Severus' lap. "No!" she shrieked, feeling him pressing her to lie back on the pillows.

"Shush," he growled, easily catching one of her marauding hands in the dark that was trying to yank him back on top of her.

"Severus I was about to-" she spat accusingly, trying to pull her hand from his grasp. Hermione grew even more irate when she heard his deep, rumbling laughter. Still, when his mouth came back down over hers, she was unable to resist frantically returning the kiss.

Severus slightly shifted his weight, purposely keeping his erect cock from touching Hermione. The little witch angrily buzzed her annoyance into his mouth, hooking her legs around both his thighs.

"Wet your fingers," Hermione heard Severus whisper against her mouth.

"But I don't-" she began to protest, only to get cut off.

"Not for you, silly girl. You've nearly rubbed me raw; besides I can smell you. Undoubtedly there's a pool beneath your knickers."

Following instructions without uttering another word, Hermione was shocked when she felt Severus take hold of her hand, guiding it down to his now exposed cock.

Severus let out a deep, masculine moan of satisfaction when Hermione's saliva-slickened hand enclosed around his tumescent length, remembering how he liked to be touch. His hips jostled slightly when those little fingers moved down to gently cup his balls, before sliding back along the underside of his shaft, her thumb pressing down into the sensitive spot right beneath the head.

Despite Severus' previous tutelage, there was no artifice to Hermione's caresses, which only further fueled his arousal.

Hermione nearly forgot about her own arousal as she became lost in the low rumbles of pleasure that escaped usually tightly closed lips. Severus was fast losing his own head, and had to straddle one of Hermione's thighs in order to keep his balance.

Using slow and steady motions, Hermione fisted the heavy, turgid flesh, bringing her hand back to her mouth to rewet it when necessary. She was still amazed that she was able to procure such a reaction from the perpetually sour man.

Severus was the first man she'd touched so intimately, and had nothing to compare the experience to. Yet it didn't stop her from marveling at the feel of him in her hands. His cock was hard and soft at the same time, also feeling thick and heavy. Clasping onto the impressive length, on the upstroke Hermione noticed that was also a slight curve present, on the exact other side a small area that felt softer than the rest that made Severus' hips lurch whenever she pressed down on it.

Jumping slightly, she felt Severus bring one hand down on her stomach, tracing around her navel before spanning the entire area with his palm.

Remembering her own need, Hermione moaned impatiently at the contact, jerking her hips up in a silent plea for Severus to move further down. Ignoring her unspoken request, Severus took his time stroking Hermione's trembling abdomen, gliding his fingertips down to trace above the waistband of her knickers.

Giving a short cry of despair, Hermione was unaware that her hand halted its movements on Severus as she desperately tried to make him bend to her will.

"If you stop, I stop," he said, his fingers going still on her flesh.

"Sorry," she breathlessly muttered, resuming her ministrations.

Hermione was preoccupied with keeping her hand moving when Severus finally slid his lower, letting his opened hand rest against the seat of her knickers. Hissing softly, she felt the wet fabric slick with arousal brushing against her sensitive core.

Her entire body jolted when the heel of his palm glided upward, pressing against her clit in the most sublime fashion. Biting back a scream, Hermione's hand tightened around Severus' cock as her hips writhed against the contact, clamoring for him to repeat the motion.

It seemed that Severus was finally giving in as his hand continued moving steadily. Her bottom lip still trapped between her teeth, Hermione felt her arousal multiple tenfold at the skillful maneuvering hand.

Her knickers were completely soaked through by now, the slippery juices seeping through the thin cotton and onto Severus. The heel of his palm was flush against her clit, each movement trapping the sensitive bud between her puffy folds.

The familiar, gnawing ache had returned and was threatening to drive her mental. Hermione had never bothered with fingering herself but was now fervently wishing that Severus would rip her knickers off and shove one of those long, slender digits deep inside of her.

Feeling her trembling body dampening with perspiration, Hermione wantonly cried out, the hankering to come completely robbing her of all coherency.

Through her haze of lust, she somehow managed to reach down with her left hand, gently grasping onto Severus' balls while the right continue fervently stroking his cock.

She'd never heard the man swear harshly up until that point, and surmised that she was doing something correctly.

Hermione and Severus continued touching one another, their limbs awkwardly tangled about yet their movements never once hindered.

"Severus," she choked out, feeling as if her lungs were about to burst.

His next words uttered in that deep, rich tone nearly catapulted her over the precipice.

"Come for me."

It was if her body exploded from the inside out. Hermione's screams of pleasure rent the air, her thrashing body rattling the bed, causing the sturdy headboard to rap against the wall. She was still gasping for air, clutching onto Severus whom promptly erupted when Hermione bellowed out his name.

He'd released a strained cry before climaxing so hard that it made him lightheaded, rendering him unable to do more than weakly fall against the sweetly swooning witch once his cock stopped twitching.

Hermione's hand was still around his marginally less stiffened penis, becoming trapped between their bodies when Severus lay on top of her. He'd furiously ejaculated onto her stomach, some of it landing on the undersides of her breasts.

Neither made any move to complain about his sticky release becoming smeared all over their skin. Severus was still breathing heavily against Hermione's ear, relaxing a bit when her freed arm weakly came around his back, lazily stroking the soft skin.

The sounds of their contented breathing filled the room until Severus shifted to move off of Hermione.

"Stay," she murmured sleepily.

"I'm too heavy to remain on you like this," he replied. "Besides if I don't clean us up, we'll be in danger of becoming glued together."

Hermione was about to ask Severus what he was talking about when he sat up, cringing slightly as she felt their bodies literally peel apart. He muttered a wandless cleansing spell, causing the sticky mess to disappear.

"Now will you come back?" she asked, lightly grasping onto Severus' shoulder and tugging him back down.

"Yes, you pushy little witch," he yawned, laying back on Hermione in a manner that wouldn't totally crush her. Severus captured her lips for one last kiss before resting his head on the swell of her breasts.

Relishing the weight of Severus' warm body against her, Hermione wrapped both arms around his shoulders, her fingers idly sliding through his soft, black hair until they both fell asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**_A/N: As always my beta Gnrkrystle is cooler than the cotton candy ice cream that I'm now eating! Thanks for the reviews and alerts!_**

* * *

><p>Severus was reluctant to unwind his arms from the deeply slumbering witch, but knew that they both needed to get up. He made short work of bathing and changing before gently rousing Hermione awake.<p>

"What is it?" she mumbled sleepily, clutching the eiderdown to her bare chest.

"You need to have breakfast before your exam."

"I'm not hungry," Hermione's voice trailed off, ready to go back to sleep until Severus' words finally registered. "Oh my god, my exam is today!" she yelped, her eyes snapping open as she sat up in bed.

Practically tumbling out of bed still clad only in her knickers, Hermione frantically looked around for her clothes until Severus calmly handed over her dress.

"Why did you let me sleep for so long?" she wailed, frowning in his direction.

"Keep your hair on, Hermione," Severus drawled, unable to peel his eyes away from her half nude form. "You still have an hour before your exam, which gives you plenty of time to eat and calm your nerves."

"As if I'd be able to eat a single bite," she griped, futilely finger combing the tangles out of her curls.

"You can, and you will," Severus firmly replied, pulling on Hermione's arm and leading her to the sitting room.

Gasping slightly at the contact, Hermione briefly remembered their shared caresses the night before and involuntarily shuddered. Severus felt it and turned to look at Hermione, smirking knowingly when he easily deciphered the look on her face .

"It's astonishing how completely uninhibited you are in the dark of my chambers, yet blush so profusely in the morning," he commented, becoming further amused when the color in Hermione's cheeks deepened.

"Do you really need to point it out!" she snapped, rushing ahead of him into the sitting room.

Severus was still chuckling when he called for a house-elf to bring up a platter for breakfast. Midnight immediately greeted the two, rubbing against both of their legs when they walked into the room.

"It seems as if your familiar was finally able to practice restraint," Severus commented dryly. "My armchair, desk and coffee table all appear to be intact."

"I found one of Crookshank's old toys. It has catnip in it. I suppose he decided to occupy himself with that instead of your furniture."

"A bit late for that," the dark wizard grumbled.

A few minutes later a house-elf appeared with a large spread. Hermione sat with her plate in her lap, merely picking at her food until she noticed Severus glowering at her.

"Hermione, those eggs did not murder your friends nor dishonor your family. Stop looking at them as if you would rather fight them to the death rather than eat them."

"Hmph," Hermione sniffed, unceremoniously shoving a forkful into her mouth.

When she'd eaten all that she was able to, Hermione used the Floo to return to her own rooms to have a shower and change clothes. By the time she'd finished doggedly moving about she had ten minutes to make her way across to the school and to the room where her exam was being given.

Hastily dashing through the empty corridors, while simultaneously charming her hair back into a tight bun and dodging a misbehaving Peeves that caught her running past him, Hermione forced herself to calm down and walked the rest of the way to the classroom.

Severus was already inside, along with another elderly wizard with bifocals and deep, purple flowing robes. Hermione was unable to catch his name when Severus introduced the two, and his hands shook when he clutched onto hers, but he seemed to be quite affable.

Hermione's task turned out to be less work than she thought. She had to simultaneously brew no fewer than two potions without consulting any tomes, and then complete a written exam explaining the usage of different potions, as well as magical plant and magical creature derived ingredients.

An hour was given to Hermione, which had been more than enough time. She'd easily brewed three potions that were on a difficult scale, in between filling out the long roll of parchment.

As usual, Hermione filled out her parchment in a manner that was more than adequate, having to use an extra piece to be able to fit in every paragraph. The antique wizard had adjusted and readjusted his spectacles countless times, trying to read Hermione's minute handwriting, until he gave up and thrust the sheaf of parchment into the smug looking headmaster's hands.

Hermione was patiently standing next to her bubbling cauldrons, her brown eyes meeting Severus' black ones, biting down on her lip to keep from outright laughing when she saw the aggravated look on his face. If he thought that he'd been finished going over her mile long parchments when she was his student, he'd been sadly mistaken.

* * *

><p>She'd soon been waved out of the classroom and took to nervously placing up and down the corridor while waiting to be called back inside. Hermione had paused to distractedly peer out of a window when she heard heavy footsteps pounding down the hall, followed by a second set of more hurried sounding ones.<p>

Trelawney was pattering behind a briskly cantering Randy, whom looked ready to turn his wand on himself just to escape her clutches. The usually fastidiously dressed and coiffed DADA professor now look thoroughly harried, his sandy hair ruffled up and sticking out from his head and his waistcoat askew.

"Good morning," Hermione politely greeted, privately taking joy in Randy being on the other end of Trelawney's batty behavior.

"Good morning, Miss Granger," he replied with as much courtesy as he was able to muster. He then shot Sybil an apprehensive look before attempting to slide further away from her.

Hermione forgot about her nervousness as she waited to be called back into the classroom and told the results of her exam. She was completely engrossed in the odd exchange between the two professors, wondering why it look as if the dotty Divination professor was chasing the wizard.

"He won't listen to me," Trelawney shrilled, her eyes wide as an owl's behind her magnified spectacles. "Neither will you," she added as an afterthought to Hermione.

Sighing heavily as if the weight of the world rested upon her shoulders, Hermione turned towards Sybil. "All right, I'll listen to you now," she patiently told her as if she was speaking to a small child. "What would you like to tell me?"

Sybil's countenance immediately brightened as she straightened up, fixing her large glasses and patting her frizzy hair. "Things will be fine but you should tread lightly with the dark one," she portentously told Hermione, before turning to look at Randy. "And you should stop-stop...wait a minute, dear boy, give me a second."

Randy looked every bit as aggravated as Hermione felt, yet seemed to be trying to maintain some sense of dignity. "It's very fortuitous that I should run into you," he began to Hermione, warily looking over his shoulder at the hovering Divination professor. "If you're not otherwise engaged later on, I was wondering if we could perhaps go to dinner? Wherever you'd like."

"Oh! I know what is it now!" Trelawney yelped, bustling over to Randy. "You are in grave danger! Or you will be if you remain here. I see a dark-"

"That is not going to happen, Mister Sunderland," Hermione replied, her eyebrow quirked at Trelawney, whom was still flitting about like a moth with an electric current being run through it.

"Why not?" Randy asked as if he was unable to understand that he'd just been turned down. "Your mates didn't tell me that you were seeing anyone."

"Not as if that has any bearings on the matter," she crisply continued. "But as it happens I'm already spoken for, and he doesn't like to share. So I suggest you chivvy along unless Trelawney's prophecies come to fruition. Or better yet, why don't you ask Sybil to dinner? I'm sure she can use a break from predicting everyone's death."

Right at that moment Severus swept into the hallway, his lips pressed into a tight line as he surveyed his three colleagues.

"Miss Granger," he called tersely, nodding for her to come back inside.

Without another word Hermione followed in behind the headmaster, grateful for the interruption.

"Your suggestion was very witty," he muttered under his breath as they walked over to the elderly wizard in purple robes. " And you were absolutely correct; I'm not at all inclined to share."

"You heard all of that?" she whispered back, feeling a mixture of shock and pleasure.

Severus merely smirked as the wizard approached the two.

* * *

><p>It was no great shock that Hermione performed well above standards on her exam. Inside she was whooping with joy but placidly thanked the elderly wizard before she was dismissed. Severus softly told her the password for his tower office, telling her to go ahead and he'd meet her there after escorting purple robes from the school.<p>

Hermione felt completely buoyant as she flitted through the corridors, smiling so hard that her face felt as if it was going to break. Practically yelling the password at the gargoyle guarding Severus' office, she ran inside and let out a happy squeal.

"Hello Midnight," she said when the little kitten rubbed against her ankles, wanting to be picked up. She in the middle of musing over her new title with the feline when she heard a quiet voice from the corner of the office.

"Well done, Miss Granger," Dumbledore praised from his portrait near Severus' desk.

Her eyes lighting up, Hermione scooped Midnight up into her arms and walked over. "Thank you, sir," she replied, eagerly agog that he was speaking to her.

"It's not as if it's a complete surprise, but nevertheless it will be an honor to have you as our resident Potions mistress."

Hermione's face slightly glowed, inwardly preening at the previous headmaster's accolades.

"Where is your young man?" Dumbledore kindly asked, causing Hermione's brown eyes to widen slightly at his words. Did he know about them? She'd never seen him awake in his frame when she was in his office but then again, the wizard had always seemed privy to every occurrence at Hogwarts.

"Severus told me to wait here for him," Hermione answered bashfully. "I believe he wanted to see Mister...I'm sorry but I didn't quite catch his name."

Dumbledore knew just who Hermione was talking about and repeated the elderly wizard's name, and she nodded politely, instead of uttering 'blimey, that's a mouthful', like she was thinking.

"Your cat nearly looks like Minerva in her Animagus form," he commented, nodding towards the small black ball of fur that was now wriggling about in her arms, trying to play with the few loose curls that had made their way out of its tight bun.

"Well he's not an Animagus but he is naughty, aren't you Midnight," she cooed at the feline. "He nearly destroyed Severus' sitting room."

At the mention of his previous misdeeds, Midnight leapt down from Hermione's arms and dashed across the office.

"Excuse me," she hastily told Dumbledore, chasing in behind the cat, hoping that he wouldn't try to claw at any of the upholstery. Severus usually used a confinement charm on the kitten when he was alone in his office tower, allowing him to roam within a certain area that was free of furniture and such. Hermione was able to easily break it, only she would have to keep tight rein on the kitten afterwards.

"Come back here Midnight!" she chided when he jumped on top of an antique looking cabinet. Hermione's mouth fell open when the entire structure proceeded to move forward, its doors opening up to reveal a shallow stone base with ancient runes carved into the side. Inside of the basin was a white, shimmery substance that looked to be a mix between water and swirling vapor.

"Midnight, do you want Severus to flagellate us both?" Hermione thundered, scowling at the kitten whom merely gave a soft mewl. "Get down from there!"

Midnight hopped down from the top of the cabinet, landing precisely on the edge of the stone basin. He seemingly knew to not let his paws touch the surface, merely skimming along the sides. Huffing impatiently, Hermione stalked over to the cat, trying to pick him up without touching the swirling vapors.

Wayward as ever, Midnight deftly moved out of her reach, causing Hermione to cross over to try and find purchase on his black fur. "I think I'm going to let Severus use that denuding spell on you like he threatened," she grumbled, motioning to pick him up. She didn't notice that the edge of her apprentice robes touched the swirling vapors, and down she went into the Pensieve, yelping in fright with Midnight snuggled in the crook of her arm.

* * *

><p>"See what you've done!" she hissed angrily, trying to regain her footing. Hermione knew the function of a Pensieve even if she'd personally never come in contact with one. Harry'd told her about his experiences with Dumbledore, and later Snape, but she knew that viewing someone else's memories wasn't something that was taken lightly.<p>

Her surroundings slowly began materializing, and Hermione found herself standing among a thicket of trees beneath a darkened, night sky. It immediately reminded her of the year that she, Ron and Harry had gone into hiding while hunting for Horcruxes.

She was too nervous to stay where she was, but her intuition told her to keep moving. Midnight had thankfully gone quiet, as if he was anticipating something. Anxiously walking through the forest, Hermione felt her heart leap into her throat when she saw a hooded figure clad in black robes stealthily moving in between the trees.

Reminding herself that she was viewing a memory, that the person couldn't actually see her, Hermione forced her feet to move out of their frozen state. Wondering where the dark figure was moving towards, she saw a slight glimmer that appeared whenever magical wards had been broken through, and a familiar pup tent came into view.

Moving closer yet unable to allow herself to completely come out into the open, Hermione watched as the dark figure strode up to the tent. The front flap was peeled back, her seventeen year old, slightly disheveled form soon coming into view.

Her younger self appeared completely scared witless as she frantically eyed the stilled, cloaked figure.

'Why doesn't she-I mean I-run?' Hermione thought desperately. 'Furthermore why the hell don't I remember any of this"'

The person finally pulled their hood off, revealing none other than a gaunt looking Severus Snape.

The two Pensieve images didn't speak; Severus had put one finger up to his lips, motioning for Hermione to remain silent. She looked as if she'd been trembling in fear, until she finally realized that the dark wizard wasn't going to hurt her.

The current day Hermione was at her wits end, trying to dredge up this particular night. She remembered brief glimpses; Ron had already abandoned them and Harry had run off without explanation. Later on both boys had returned, dripping wet and holding the sword of Godric Gryffindor.

That much she remembered...but not Severus breaking through her protective wards and handing her what looked to be a small rucksack. Snape, as she referred to him at that time, then brushed a hand across her forehead, frowning slightly.

Hermione shifted one arm from around Midnight, touching her own forehead. Memories of tripping and falling as she was scrounging for food that evening came back, remembering how she'd cut her head open. She'd felt a slight stinging and touched it, her fingers combing back with a small amount of blood.

It looked as if the Pensieve images exchange was over with, as Hermione had turned to go back inside of the tent. She watched as Severus partially withdrew his wand, pointing it at her retreating figure before shoving it back up his sleeve and walking away.

The forest suddenly dissolved around Hermione, re-materializing into a dimly lit corridor. Hermione instinctively flattened her back against a wall, trying to still the wriggling cat in her arms. Breathing hard her eyes tried to focus in the darkness, in an attempt to remember where she was.

Just then she noticed a flash coming from down the hallway. Forcing her feet to move forward, Hermione walked with great trepidation, her stomach fluttering with nervousness at what lay behind the door. Hovering by the doorway of the darkened room, she peered around the corner trying to see if anyone was inside.

The flash that she'd noticed merely seconds before had now settled in the corner. Heart thumping erratically she moved closer, finding what used to be Dumbledore' phoenix, Fawkes, hovering over a unidentifiable, shapeless mass on the floor.

Bending down to get a better look, Hermione's heart nearly stopped when she heard the soft patter of footsteps, sounding as if they were coming in her direction. She nearly jumped out of her own skin when she saw her own bedraggled form appear from under what looked to be Harry's Invisibility Cloak.

The Pensieve Hermione was holding out her lit wand, her hand shaking as she moved closer towards Fawkes and the mass on the floor.

"Professor?" she called in a shaky voice after tossing the cloak to the ground. Pointing her wand down low, she illuminated the face of a barely conscious Snape.

Hermione staggered, feeling her legs threatening to collapse from beneath her when she caught sight of the half-dead wizard. He looked wraith-like, his already pale skin was now completely devoid of any color, the copious amounts of blood standing out starkly against it. His appearance from the first Pensieve memory in the woods paled in comparison to how Snape now looked; like a man that had been marked for death.

"Professor?" she repeated, sounding as if she was trying to keep the panic from rising in her voice. Fawkes had stepped back slightly, as if waiting for Hermione to finish what he'd started.

Gasping aloud, she watched as the hardly lucid man seemed to come around slightly, bringing up one bloody hand to clutch firmly onto Hermione's shoulder.

He beckoned her closer, rasping about unintelligible words, causing Hermione to kneel at his side and put her head close to his mouth.

"Don't be stupid!" she snapped in a voice that sounded more soft than biting. "Let me help you."

It seemed as if Snape was vehemently refusing her offered succor, until at last he relented, realizing that the little tenacious witch wasn't going anywhere. At that moment Fawkes disappeared, and the Pensieve Hermione shuffled over, snatching up the Invisibility Cloak before she and Snape Apparated out of view.

By this time Hermione was used to the change of scenery. The musty room of the Shrieking Shack dissolved, re-forming into what looked like Snape's private laboratory in his dungeon chambers, the very one where he'd brewed Hermione's contraceptive potion.

Midnight immediately began writhing impatiently in Hermione's arms, wanting to get down and go over to the wizard. "Be still!" she hissed, frozen into place and intently watching the event unfolding before her eyes.

Snape was on the floor of the laboratory, and Hermione was kneeling next to him again, brandishing her wand while muttering spells under her breath, then bending closer to his mouth as if listening for instructions. Immediately she jumped up, dashing over to a cabinet, knocking over various vials and bottles until she found what she was looking for.

She held three vials in her hand, hastily pulling out the stoppers with her teeth as she made her way back to the injured, supine headmaster. Hermione huddle down behind him, carefully making sure to not spill any of the Blood-Replenishing Potion in her hands as she tipped the first vial's contents into Snape's mouth.

He swallowed the liquid, coughing and gagging in the process. Hermione instantly moved to his head, wincing as she propped him up so his back was against her chest, unfazed by the copious amounts of blood on his robes. When Snape finally stopped choking, she slowly poured the remaining two potions into his mouth.

By then Snape had seemed a bit more aware of his surroundings, although his breathing was terribly labored. Hermione still had him reclining against her, one hand smoothing his dampened hair away from his face, her other arm trying to keep his torso propped up.

It seemed as if he was trying to speak, and Hermione had to lower her head to be able to hear.

"You stupid girl," he told her, the sharp words incongruous to the weakness in his voice. "Do you realize what you've done?"

"None of that matters now," she replied sounding constrained. "You're-"

"Your lack of self-preservation is appalling," Snape grunted, cutting her off and sluggishly trying to sit up, appearing nonplussed that he was lying in the arms of his former student. "I didn't need your damned help, and now your frenetic need to play hero is surely going to make those bastards return to finish what they've started."

"No one is going to find us," Hermione reassured. "I've cast a Caterwauling Charm as well as warded and silenced the room, plus put a Disillusionment Charm on both of us."

Snape groaned, all of the fight seeming to have left his body. "I've made my bed, now I have to lie in it," he continued, his voice oddly absent of self-recrimination. "The last thing I need is a foolhardy child attempting to play savior."

Hermione looked as if she wanted to reply, but remained silent, her small hands still shakily moving over his forehead. The young witch that was covered in blood and dirt had been reacting on instinct at first, too intent on helping Snape to allow herself to panic. The reality of it all soon came crashing down, causing to Hermione look as if she was hanging onto her last threads of imperturbability, her body shuddering slightly as if she was fighting off sobbing outright.

Snape now appeared to be falling asleep, and Hermione was frantically coaxing him to stay awake, to keep talking to her. His head lolled to the side, nestled against her shoulder, and her hands immediately came up to steady him. Her fingers settled on his face, and some unspoken seemed to ignite between the two.

"Go," Snape suddenly spat with as much force as he was able to muster. "I don't want you here-leave."

Hermione's arms tightened around Snape, unwilling to let go as if he was her lifeline instead of the other way around. "No."

"Hermione, do as I say."

"Not bloody likely." Hardly taking notice of the fact that he'd called her by her first name and not 'Miss Granger' which he'd always seemed to take joy in uttering with a snarl, Hermione was anything but inclined to leave Snape alone in his wavering state. "You're in no condition to-"

"Dammit girl!" he hissed, grimacing when his body jolted from the agitation. "I'm of no use to you anymore, and you'll be flayed alive if they catch you here. It's over with, Hermione. Save yourself while you can."

His blood covered hands had come up to Hermione's forearms, doggedly trying to pry them loose from around him. At that point she was unable to keep the previously unshed tears from spilling over. Snape continued trying to wrench out of Hermione's hold, all the while swearing at her until she finally capitulated.

Despite Fawkes' tears healing the snake bite and managing to pour enough of the Blood-Replenishing potion down Snape's throat, something wrenched inside of the young witch at the thought of leaving him alone and defenseless on the floor of the dark laboratory in a cold dungeon.

She used a well placed Cushioning Charm to keep Snape propped upright before sliding up from beneath him. Rising to her full height, she looked down at the broken man, his black eyes unfathomable as they bore into hers. Wordlessly he conveyed for her to turn around and leave without looking back.

Hermione unsteadily bending down retrieve the Invisibility Cloak, faltering slightly when she saw the copious amounts of blood covering her hands. After tucking her wand into her back pocket, she threw the cloak over her body and made her way to the door.

Once her back was turned, she never noticed that Snape had his wand unsteadily trained at her, nor did she feel the memory charm that was placed.

* * *

><p>Before Hermione was unable to take the next breath, she was out of the Pensieve and sprawled on the floor of the headmaster's office. She was frozen into place when she found Severus looming over her, the look of pure fury etched onto his features enough to reduce her to shuddering.<p>

Rigid with fear, Hermione was unaware that Midnight had jumped out of her arms and ran to the other end of the room.

"You Obliviated me," she began quietly without preamble.

Severus was brought up short by the look on Hermione's face. At that moment he would have preferred her fiery temper compared to her visage of hurt, fear and disbelief.

_"You Obliviated me!"_ she repeated, her voice coming out in a piercing shriek. "How could you do that to me and not tell me?"

"Hermione-" he began advancing towards her only for her to scramble backwards on the floor in a blind panic.

"Don't you come near me!" Hermione screamed hysterically, the anger rolling off of her in waves so viciously it was nearly palpable. "All this time! And you NEVER TOLD ME! Don't you dare touch me!"

Severus had walked over to Hermione in three large strides and bodily lifted her off the floor, firmly holding her in front of him by the cuff of her arms. She was fruitlessly trying to get out of his ironclad hold, angry tears now pouring down her reddened face.

"Are you going to continue to fight me? Or perhaps you'd like to be reasonable?" he asked in a cold voice.

Hermione furiously looked up at Severus through wet lashes. _"Reasonable?"_ she shrilled, still wrenching about in his arms. She was crying more earnestly now, looking up at Severus as though her life was in jeopardy. "It's you I've been dreaming about this whole bloody time, isn't it?"

When Severus didn't answer, she continued with her tirade.

"You bloody bastard! Do you know what you've put me through for the past year!" Hermione fumed, screaming loudly enough that the portraits in Severus' office had hastily abandoned their frames.

"I did what I had to do to protect you," he told her in a tight voice, believing that his actions were justifiable. "What else would you have had me do had those bastards returned? Yes, you were and still are exceptionally capable, but don't think for one moment that your wit would have saved you had you fallen into their clutches."

"Well my wit didn't save me from this!" Hermione screamed, finally pulling out of Severus' hands and tearing open the front of her robes, exposing the scar across her chest that she'd gotten from Dolohov's wand. "Nor did it save me from that crazy bitch Bellatrix using the Cruciatus Curse nor from her ripping her dagger through my arm!" She'd then pulled her sleeve up, bearing the faded scars on her forearm.

Hermione looked like a half-crazed harpy, pacing back and forth, her bun now undone and her curls frizzing wildly about her tear soaked face.

"I can't believe this, I cannot believe this!" she muttered to herself, burying her face in her hands. "I loved you...I trusted you! How the hell could you keep something like this from me!"

Hermione felt her throat tighten as she fought to choke back her sobs. She was angry at herself teetering the edge of completely breaking down, feeling as if everything between her and Severus as well as the past two years of her life had been nothing but a farce.

"I was able to nearly get over being tortured and attacked by Death Eaters, but this? How can I know what to believe anymore? How do I know that you aren't hiding anything else?"

Severus had been rendered silent when he heard Hermione say that she loved him. Her admission had been shocking enough, but the completely distraught look on her face made something wrench terribly in his gut.

It had been one thing for her to cry over her parents death; that he'd been able to deal with. However, even then she hadn't reacted as hysterically, and knowing that he was the source of her distress made him feel nearly as guilty as he did when Lily was killed.

The room began to feel as if it was closing in on Hermione, and she could feel sweat beginning to form beneath her heavy robes, sweat trickling down her back and between her breasts. Dizzy with anguish, she staggered slightly, panicking when Severus began approaching her.

"You stay away from me! Don't come near me!" she cried, wrapping her arms tightly around her body, forcing herself to stay lucid. The last thing she wanted to do was pass out like some delicate maiden. Sobbing furiously, she glared at Severus as if she was trying to strike him down with her eyes alone.

"Why, Severus? Why?" she asked, as if her very life was contingent upon his answer. He remained silent, his chest heaving as his black eyes bore into her crazed looking face.

Without thinking, Hermione turned and fled down the four steps leading to the door, and flew out of his office.


	15. Chapter 15

**_A/N: As always I own nothing, my beta Gnrkrystle is the best. Seems Midnight does have a penchant for trouble, right? But he's not an Animagus, to answer someone's question. He's actually just a regular cat, based off my sister's cat Midnight that is JUST as troublesome. Thanks for the reviews, they feed the muse!_**

* * *

><p>Severus was still standing in place for a while after Hermione fled. He was finally shaken out of his daze when Midnight decided to come out of hiding, rubbing up against his legs. Wordlessly picking the cat up, Severus walked over to his desk and absentmindedly set him down on top of a pile of parchment. His mind was too preoccupied to even notice that he'd taken to chewing on one of his best quills.<p>

"Severus, my boy," he heard a familiar voice call out from behind his head.

Severus didn't answer as he sat brooding in silence, distractedly staring at the small black kitten that was wreaking havoc on his desk.

"Severus, do you not wish to speak to me?" Dumbledore's voice asked kindly.

"Not particularly, no," he curtly answered.

"I don't wish to pry, but why did you not fully explain to Miss Granger what happened?"

Severus slammed one hand down on his desk, causing Midnight to stay in place yet glare at him almost accusingly. "I'm sure, Albus. It's bad enough that I had to modify her memories, but to explain that I'd mucked up my last attempt in the process? Surely you realize that it may very well be irreparable."

"Isn't there a saying, 'the road to hell is paved with good intentions'? It's not as if you were able to predict the outcome of it all, but clearly you meant well."

Severus gave a scoff. "A load of good that will do me now."

"Go after your young lady then; make her see reason."

"Did you not see the look in her eyes?" he answered in a pained voice. "It's as if she hates me. What sense would it make to go after her now?"

The elderly wizard chuckled from his frame. "Miss Granger doesn't hate you, I can assure you of that. She's just a bit overwhelmed right now, understandably so. Go find her and make amends, it's not too late."

Throwing Dumbledore a sour look, Severus roughly pushed his chair back and stood up, stalking out of his office.

* * *

><p>Once Hermione left Severus' office, she had no specific plans on where to go. All she knew was that she needed to put as much distance as possible between the headmaster and herself. She was still crying when she ran through the empty corridors of Hogwarts, dashing out through the large double doors and past the gate.<p>

She'd gotten all the way to Hogsmeade, her sweat dampened body shivering slightly in the brisk air from lack of a cloak. The events of the past fifteen minutes made her head swim and stomach churn. She felt as if she wanted to throw up the small bit of breakfast she'd forced down that morning.

Noticing a small group walking in her direction, Hermione ducked to the side of one of the shops, trying to keep her tear-dampened face out of sight should she be recognized. Her entire world felt as if it had been shaken, turned upside down, stamped on and then kicked away.

Deeply inhaling with a shudder, Hermione forced herself to calm and attempt to rationally think about her next move. Going back to Hogwarts was out of the question, and she couldn't linger around Hogsmeade for fear of Severus finding her.

'I'll go home then,' she said to herself, thinking about her childhood home. Without a second thought she Apparated out of view.

* * *

><p>Standing in her back garden did little to pacify Hermione. Her stomach was still in knots and the pull of Apparition made everything worse. After becoming violently sick into the grass, Hermione walked onto her deck and collapsed into a chair, desperate for the spinning in her head to stop.<p>

When she was finally able to stand again, she walked over to the backdoor that led into the dining room. Hermione looked around before surreptitiously pulling out her wand, murmuring 'Alohomora' under her breath to open the door. Becoming agitated when the spell didn't work, she used every other spell known to break wards, each attempt fruitless as the next. Finally Hermione resorted to using her hand, twisting at the knob only for it to grow heated and burn her flesh.

Fanning her hand about and fighting back a scream, Hermione remembered that Severus had been the one to set the wards on her house. Apparently, he'd done such a corking job that even she was unable to enter. Feeling tears of frustration prickling her eyes, Hermione went back to the little cast iron chair and sat down.

Her day had started off well enough, considering that she was a nervous wreck as she deliberated over her Potions exam. But that had given her little difficulty and she'd felt a tremendous weight lifted from her shoulders once it was over with. The idea of Severus keeping his promise to her hadn't even crossed her mind, and Hermione felt her fury rising even further at the thought of letting him so close.

Then she'd accidentally fallen into the Pensieve, only to find out something most crucial that had been hidden from her, and she felt completely lost.

'One step forward, two steps back,' Hermione bitterly thought, wiping her face against her sleeve. The day had been seasonably cool and everyone was inside of their homes, something she was thankful for. The last thing Hermione wanted to do was explain her wardrobe to the neighbors or why she was skulking about crying in the back of her house.

Hermione felt more and more discouraged the longer she sat. She was unable to get into her house, even using the spare key hidden in the hollowed rock under the step would prove pointless as the glowing doorknob threatened to melt the flesh off her hand. All of her belongings were back in her room at Hogwarts, the only thing on her person being her wand and the clothes on her back.

Reaching the end of her tether, Hermione cast her Patronus, watching as the silver otter dashed across her yard before disappearing into a burst.

A few minutes later, she was still sitting in a dazed state when Luna Apparated into the yard, immediately hustling over to Hermione.

"What's wrong?" she softly asked, noting the distressed look on her friend's face.

"Everything," Hermione answered in a small voice, wrapping her arms around her body. She felt slightly less hysterical now that Luna was next to her. Hermione thought about sending her Patronus to Ginny, but reasoned that she was most likely at the Burrow and would cause questions to arise if she suddenly disappeared. She was just thanking her lucky stars that both girls knew where she lived as Luna had been able to come on such short notice.

"Did you and Professor Snape have a row?" Luna continued, her tone sounding non-judgmental.

Hermione swiftly turned her head, her brown eyes widening at the question. She wondered what Luna knew about her and Severus, and most importantly how did she know.

"I've seen the way you two look at one another. It's subtle and no one else would notice it, but I do," she commented in her tranquil voice. "Plus I figure you're the reason that he's been nicer as of late, well, nice for him as it were."

If Hermione could have been knocked over with a feather at that moment, she would have fallen clear off her chair. Luna had openly admitted that she knew about Hermione and Severus, and instead of cringing in horror she was merely looking back at her friend, her blue eyes clear and calm.

"Yes, I guess you can say that we had a row," she finally answered. "And he's warded my house to the nines and I can't get inside! All I have with me is my muddled brain and my wand."

Her eyes welled up with tears again, and Hermione didn't bother with attempting to stop them.

"Come with me, Hermione," Luna told her, taking hold of her hand.

"Luna, I can't go home with you. You live too close to the Weasleys'. Not to be rude, but I'd rather not see Molly or Ron right now."

"We're not going to my house," she replied, urging her friend to stand up. "We're friends, right? And I wouldn't be a very good friend if I left you here alone."

At the mention of being left alone made Hermione reflect on the Pensieve image of a mauled and bleeding Severus lying desolately on the dungeon laboratory floor, kicking her sobs up into a lusty state.

"It's all right, Hermione. Let's go," Luna reassured, holding onto both of Hermione's hands and Apparating them out of view.

* * *

><p>Hermione was still blubbering away when she and Luna landed in what looked like an ornate library. She immediately collapsed down onto a black. leather sofa, burying her face in both arms and completely ignoring her surroundings.<p>

Luna sat down next to Hermione, putting a comforting arm around her, but she was inconsolable. Only when she quieted down some did she allow Luna to pull her to lay down on the sofa, her head resting on her lap while she ran her fingers through her disheveled curls.

Wrung out from her racing emotions, Hermione closed her eyes, inhaling deeply and causing her body to shudder. Hermione had become so unhinged that she barely noticed the creak of the library door being pushed open, followed by the two familiar male voices.

"Bloody hell...is that...Granger?" Draco asked, peering down at the rumpled looking witch curled up against Luna.

"What happened to her?" Blaise countered, seeing Hermione's damp, blotchy face.

"All I found out is she got into a strop with someone," Luna lightly replied, not wanting to spread her friend's personal business. "Then she was unable to break past the wards at her house. She was outside when I found her."

"Why couldn't she break past the wards to her own house?" Draco queried, sounding baffled.

"I don't know, Draco," Luna patiently replied. "Where is Ginny, by the way? I thought she was supposed to be coming here."

"She is. Apparently her and Weaselbee got into it again and she needed a few extra minutes."

"All right. Well can you please let her know that we're up here?"

Draco nodded his head before disappearing out of the library with Blaise.

When Ginny finally arrived via Floo Network to Malfoy Manor, she ran straight up to the library when she heard about Hermione. "What happened?" she asked, sitting down on the opposite side of Luna, staring down in alarm at Hermione.

"I think she should be the one to tell you that," Luna said, her voice barely higher than a whisper.

Just then Hermione's amber eyes fluttered open, and she sat up to find Ginny and Luna peering intently at her.

"Hermione love, are you quite all right?" Ginny asked concernedly.

"No...not really," she croaked out, slowly shaking her head.

"Come along then, let's get you sorted. You can tell Luna and I all about if you want, or you can stay completely silent. I promise we won't be insulted."

Hermione managed a wry smile, allowing Ginny to help her up as she followed her and Luna out of the library. She was led to a lushly decorated bedroom, although suite was probably a more suitable word for it. A huge four-poster canopied bed dominated the large space, a chaise across from it. A small table with chairs stood by the large bay windows, and there was a low burning fire at the hearth.

After all three witches had taken off their shoes, Ginny told Hermione to get on the bed, only for her to protest.

"But my dress is filthy," she argued. "I can't lie down like this."

"Oh please, as if we don't have wands," Ginny scoffed, giving her friend a little shove. "Up you go, come on then."

Hermione was too worn out to challenge Ginny, and climbed onto the massive bed and crawled towards the center. Luna and Ginny flanked her on either side, all three of them reclining back amidst the overstuffed pillows.

"It feels odd laying down fully dressed like this," Hermione mumbled.

"Oh stuff it, Hermione. Besides it's not as if Draco gives a nifler's arse about us being fully clothed and in bed. The picture of the three of us like this now would most likely make his jaw hit the floor, in fact, if he was to walk in right now."

Right on cue, Draco knocked at the door and entered, Blaise behind him. Just as Ginny predicted, his grey eyes went slightly wide at the sight of the three witches pressed against one another beneath the duvet.

"You lot having fun?" he smirked.

"Why, are you jealous?" Ginny shot back.

Little by little, things began clicking into place in Hermione's mind. "I'm actually trying to wrap my head round the idea that I'm in your house and in this bed, Malfoy," she began. "But after the day that I've just had, I guess nothing should surprise me."

"By the looks of it, Granger, your day was pretty rough," he replied.

"That's the understatement of the year," Hermione muttered under her breath.

"Draco, if you're done interrogating us, can you please have a house-elf bring some tea?" Ginny cut in.

Hermione's eyes widened at the bossy tone that Ginny was taking with the younger Malfoy. She'd also just noticed how Luna and Blaise were casting one another furtive glances.

"Anything you'd like, Miss Weasley," he drawled. "Perhaps you'd like me to polish your broom for you? Clip any loose straws and such?"

"Draco, I'm going to clip you, you cheeky thing," she laughed. "Now you and Blaise get out; we need some proper girl time."

Draco grumbled halfheartedly but ambled out of the room, muttering a reply underneath his breath. A few minutes later the house-elf appeared, bearing a tray with a teapot and assorted biscuits.

"Hermione, love," Ginny began when she noticed her friend's eyes beginning to water again. "Is it that bad? You didn't even notice the wall-to-wall bookshelves in that monstrosity of a library, and that's not like you."

Hermione attempted to laugh through her sorrow, taking the offered handkerchief that Luna conjured out of thin air for her. "Thank you," she croaked, wiping at her face with it. "I rather not discuss it, not now at least."

"That's all right," Luna told her.

Relieved that her friends weren't going to press her for more information, Hermione took a deep breath and turned to Ginny. "Should I even ask why I'm in Malfoy Manor right now? Hell, why we're here? Surely Mr. Malfoy is going to come storming in, ready to poke us with that walking stick."

Ginny gave a small laugh. "No, I promise you he won't," she said reassuringly. She then flashed her wrist at Hermione, gesturing to her gold and emerald bracelet. "I'm very much welcome here. Besides they're gone on holiday."

"You and Draco?" Hermione asked in disbelief. "How in bloody hell did that come about?"

"Heh, I'm not the only one," Ginny smirked. "Luna there and Blaise seemed quite cozy with one another as well."

"I don't think Blaise fancies me like that," Luna loftily replied.

"Like hell he doesn't," Ginny retorted. "Anyway, Draco and I sort of came as a surprise. I'd seen him right before the start of term, shopping in Diagon Alley. Actually, we'd literally crashed into one another, and I was ready to hex him when he knocked my ice cream right out of my hand. The blonde prat was about to walk away until I threatened that if he didn't buy me another to replace the one that had fallen on the ground, I'd send a Bat-Bogey right in his direction."

"That sounds like a promising start," Hermione wryly interjected.

Ginny shook her head, giving a small laugh. "I'm telling you, nothing happened then. Oddly enough he was a perfect gentleman, siphoning the ice cream stains off the front of my robes with his wand before walking me back to Fortescue's."

"Really, Ginny. And no one had anything smart to say?"

Ginny shrugged her shoulders. "I'm of bloody age; what could they tell me? Don't talk to Draco Malfoy? He's not the same git that he was before, to tell the truth. But then again, I guess none of us really are."

Hermione and Luna were silent, both in agreement with her statement.

"You still haven't told me how you two started dating," Hermione said.

"Oh," Ginny sniffed. "Well, obviously it was hard to during the school term, but he'd sent me an owl asking if I wanted to meet him in Hogsmeade at the weekend. Honestly, I was hesitant at first, especially considering that damned book with his father and then everything I was going through with Harry. But once that was over with, I relented."

"How did you go around without anyone seeing you? You know your classmates are gossips; they'd give Rita Skeeter a run for her money."

"They'd go where no one would find them," Luna answered for Ginny, whom leaned up slightly, peering over Hermione to shoot her a crooked grin.

"Precisely," she beamed. "Stealth is apparently one of Draco's fortes. He'd taken me to places that I hadn't even known were in the area. We both wanted to keep things under wraps for obvious reasons, but we still had fun. It was a bit of a refreshing change from Harry's doom and gloom."

Hermione was unable to bite back the laugh that erupted from her mouth. She loved Harry - he was her best friend for the past eight years - but she understood all the same. "You still didn't tell me how we ended up here."

"Oh! That's simple," Ginny replied. "Draco simply asked me if I wanted to spend some time with him over the summer hols. Honestly, we've been seeing each other for the past few months, but a few hours skulking about isn't exactly quality time, if you know what I mean."

"Ugh, I think I know...but I'm not sure if I want to know," Hermione grimaced.

"Oh shush," Ginny retorted, nudging her foot beneath the duvet. "It's not like that, not yet at least. He said his parents didn't mind if he had company, and Draco said I could stay in this room if I wanted to spend the night."

"And Molly is okay with this?" Hermione asked, her brow furrowed.

"It's not as if I'd exactly broadcasted my whereabouts, Hermione," Ginny flatly replied. "Besides, I told Mum that Luna and I were taking some well needed witch's time away from home. Actually, Fred and George know where I am, but they won't say anything. Not with the fodder I hold on them."

"They don't mind that you're dating Draco?"

"Well...they weren't exactly keen on the idea, but they said as long as I'm happy. But they did slip round one Saturday afternoon whilst we were out, only to tell Draco that if he hurt their baby sister he'd reap the consequences."

"I think they meant it, too," Luna replied gravelly. "They told Blaise the same thing about me, but I'm not sure why."

"Damn, Luna, because it's clear as day that the bloke fancies you!" Ginny snapped. "Take off your damn Spectrespecs, why don't you?"

Hermione turned her face, burying her head in the pillow and laughing at their banter. She'd still felt the hollow sensation in her chest but being near her friends slightly filled the void.

Luna had shot Ginny a dirty look, which was nearly comical as it contrasted to the sweet look on her innocent face. "My Spectrespecs are in my bag," she replied in a huff. Still glaring at Ginny, she then turned to Hermione. "Are you feeling better now?"

Hermione drew in a deep breath before answering. "A bit, yes. Although it would be nice if I could get into my house."

"Why can't you get into your house?" Ginny asked.

"Remember when the headmaster came round to collect me when Mum died? Well, before leaving, he warded my house to the point that I can't even get inside. I knew I should have used my own wand, but oh no, he insisted that his wards were better. Now I'm bloody locked out, and the rest of my belongings are back at Hogwarts."

"All right, Hermione. All of this isn't adding up for me," the redheaded witch replied. "Why did you leave school in the first place?"

Damn. "I suppose it wouldn't, but I really can't say anything right now. I promise when the time is right, I'll fill you in."

"You aren't in any sort of trouble, are you?" Ginny asked, her voice going a bit high.

"No, no," Hermione hastily amended. "Nothing like that, but I just want to go home and sort out my thoughts."

"All right," Ginny replied. "But if you need me, I'll be here to listen. As for now, maybe we can ask Draco to owl Snape, asking him to fix the wards on your house? Or maybe his mum or dad can do it; I'm pretty sure they still talk to one another regularly and I doubt they'd mind."

"That would be great. Thanks Gin," Hermione said, bringing a hand up to rub at her now mildly pulsating forehead. "We've been jawing on for so long, I hope the teapot is still warm."

"It should be," Luna told her, flipping back the duvet and gliding over to the table. "Yes, it still is. Shall I pour you a cup?"

"Yes, please," Hermione answered, crawling out of the large bed with Ginny trailing behind her. "So, Luna," she continued once they were all seated at the little table by the window. "You and Blaise Zabini?"

Luna's cheeks glowed as she stared down into her teacup. "There's nothing going on between us."

"Such denial, and from a Ravenclaw no less," Ginny jibed, poring over the selection of biscuits. "Why don't you just go up to him and kiss him?"

"Ginny!" Hermione laughed. "Well that's not very subtle, is it?"

'As if you could talk, practically throwing yourself at Severus the way you've been doing.'

"Well, why not?" Ginny asked, gesturing at her with the crescent shaped part of her half bitten biscuit. "If one thing I've learned so far is that life is short. You might as well go after what makes you happy while you can. Why aimlessly dither about?"

Hermione became intently focused on the steaming liquid in her cup, feeling as if Ginny's words were directed towards her predicament. "So is that what you did with Draco? Just waltz up to him and snog him senseless?"

Ginny had shoved the rest of the biscuit into her mouth and was now brushing away crumbs from her lips. "Well," she began after swallowing. "Our first kiss, he called me Weaselette and I called him ferret. Then we just sort of went at it."

"How romantic," Hermione dryly stated. "If you two marry, that's the one story that you simply must share with your children and grandchildren."

Ginny shrugged as she picked up her teacup. "Who said our relationship had to be conventional? He can still be a pompous toerag and knows that I'll call him out on it in a heartbeat. Golden boy, or golden-haired boy, no one is exempt."

Hermione looked towards Luna, feigning mock aggravation and exaggeratedly rolling her eyes. "You do know that she's mad, don't you?"

Ginny lobbed a biscuit in Hermione's direction before standing up. "Let me go explain the situation to Draco," she said, ducking the arm that had flown out to swat her. "He'll probably just let you have one of these rooms until we get you sorted with your house."

"Only if he doesn't mind, Ginny," Hermione called behind her as she walked out of the room. She personally didn't have anything against Draco and his family, yet it was still surreal to be sitting in their lavish manor after being insulted by them for most of her life.

"Are you going to patch things up with the professor?" Luna asked Hermione once they were alone.

Hermione took a deep breath, trying to steel herself as she thought about Severus. "I don't know, Luna. He hurt me, and I can't even begin to explain how."

"I'm sure it wasn't done purposely," Luna replied sagely. "Professor Snape might seem a bit abrupt, but he's not malicious. Remember when I was at Shell Cottage and I'd gone back to Hogwarts? Even before then, I always had the idea that he was on our side. But of course, everyone thinks I'm mad."

"I'd put it that you have more an avant-garde way of looking at things," Hermione offered. "But I wouldn't say that you were ever mad."

"That's very kind of you," Luna replied easily. "At least try talking to the professor. You two seem at peace when you're standing next to one another. Daddy told me he felt the same way about Mum; that he was always at peace when she was nearby."

"All right, Luna. I'll try," Hermione assented. "As long as you'll try to pluck up the nerve to talk to Blaise-if that's what you really want."

"I suppose. All right, perhaps later."

The bedroom door suddenly opened and Ginny ran back inside. "So Draco said he doesn't mind if you stay over tonight, or tomorrow for that fact. Blaise asked if you were also staying," Ginny added, throwing a wicked glance at Luna whose face reddened again. "And he says he'll send Snape an owl, asking him to remove the wards on your house."

"Blimey, does that mean he's going to tell him that I'm here?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"I suppose..." Ginny trailed off. "Why?"

"Nothing," Hermione said dismissively. "I'll thank him when we see him later."

* * *

><p>Hermione's evening at Malfoy Manor proved to be easier than she'd anticipated. They'd all been served dinner by a house-elf in a vast, stark looking dining room. Thankfully the fare had been sumptuous, and their wine glasses kept refilling themselves. Draco and Ginny had been bantering back and forth, making Blaise, Hermione and Luna laugh at their witty repartee.<p>

Once dessert was over with, they'd all gone to Draco's wing of the house, the girls perched on the thick rug in his ornately decorated sitting room.

"Malfoy, I didn't know you were this funny," Hermione told him after he'd finished relaying one of his anecdotes.

The blonde wizard merely smirked down at her from his armchair near the hearth. "Maybe I'm only funny because of the three bottles of wine you lot sucked down at dinner."

"Oh shut it, Draco!" Ginny snapped breathlessly. "We did not have three bottles of wine."

"Yes you did, Weaselette," he countered with a playful tone to his voice. "I bet you can't even feel your face right now."

"Yes I can!" she replied vehemently, poking at her cheeks with the tip of her pointer. "Oh damn...no I can't."

Hermione and Luna broke into loud giggles, Blaise and Draco chuckling under their breath.

"It's all right," Draco told her. "You've graduated, you're on holiday, and you're meant to be having a piss up. Hell, Blaise here got into my Dad's firewhiskey one summer, passed out next to his bed and all."

"At least I didn't go arse over elbows, Draco," Blaise shot back. "I think we proved that I can hold my liquor better than you."

Draco arched one pale blonde eyebrow. "Is that a challenge?"

"Apparently so," Blaise coolly replied. "Brandy or firewhiskey?"

The corner of Draco's mouth turned up. He stood up, walking over to a small cabinet and perused the insides. "Firewhiskey it is," he replied, withdrawing a crystal decanter holding the dark brown spirits. "I need to pick up another bottle of brandy."

"Don't tell me you two are about to play drinking games," Ginny chided from the floor.

"Is that the drunken pot calling the kettle black?" Draco retorted as he conjured a pack of cards.

"If you pass out, I'm going to charm your nails pink," she threatened. She and Hermione then began laughing hysterically, remembering one holiday at Grimmauld Place when Fred and George had snuck a bottle of wine from the pantry.

Ginny and Hermione had been on the way to their shared room when they noticed Fred tiptoeing about, putting a finger to his lips and motioning for the girls to keep quiet. He'd then opened the bedroom door, revealing a loudly snoring George, draped haphazardly across the bed. His arms were sprawled out, both of his long legs dangling off the edge of the bed. Ginny had been about to ask what he'd done to their brother when Fred picked up George's left foot, bearing rainbow colored toenails. His hands had been also jauntily made up, and the three had clamped their hands over their mouths, falling over and snorting with laughter. George had stayed asleep the entire time, never once disturbed by the cackling of the three at his head.

"Weaslette, even on my worst day and after going on a bender, you'd never be able to pull that off."

"If you say so Draco," Ginny warned ominously. "But I think you're forgetting that I have six brothers, none of which have ever caught me."

"Listen, you two," Hermione interjected. "If you're planning on carousing about, let me know so I can go hide someplace safe."

"Don't worry, Granger," Draco reassured. "Ginny is just talking rubbish." He then poured two small glasses of firewhiskey, handing one to Blaise and setting the pack of cards between them. "You know the rules; and no cheating."

Blaise smirked at his friend. "I suppose you're the kettle now."

* * *

><p>Draco and Blaise had gone for an hour with their game, and were completely pissed. Draco had gotten uncomfortably warm after three shots and unbuttoned his shirt, exposing an ample amount of his fair skin. The girls had laughed at the two wizards as they loudly threatened and swore at one another, at the same time finishing off another bottle of wine. Ginny was chewing on her bottom lip, practically peeling the rest of Draco's shirt off with her brown eyes.<p>

Blaise, on the other hand, was easily perched back on the couch, seemingly unfazed even though he'd take two more shots than Draco. Before things could get completely out of hand, Ginny snatched the bottle of firewhiskey away from Draco, dashing out of his sitting room to go hide it, explaining that she didn't want the two of them to get sick.

"Bloody hell, that's disgusting!" she'd exclaimed after tasting a small sip. "How can you two drink that?"

"It's an acquired taste," Blaise droned, beckoning a smiling Luna to come sit by him.

"Well it's not my cup of tea," Ginny replied. "It's right disgusting; I'd much rather wine."

"And I'd much rather a Weaslette," Draco said, tugging her in his direction. "Even if she steals my drink."

Hermione turned her back on both couples, facing towards the warm hearth. Watching as the flames licked at the soldering log, she couldn't help but feeling like a third, or rather fifth wheel. The imbibed wine managed to numb some of the angst that she was experiencing over Severus, yet there was a faint trace that still lingered about.

After the quiet murmurings between the other four continued, Hermione feigned a yawn and quietly announced that she was going to bed.

"Do you want me to walk you up?" Ginny asked, about to pry herself away from Draco.

"No, thank you," Hermione told her. "I'm all right, just tired. Early morning and all."

"Goodnight, Hermione," Luna beamed, her and Blaise now holding hands.

Hermione trudged up to the bedroom that Draco had showed her to earlier. It was similar to the one that Ginny was using, yet held less charm now that she was alone in the enormous space. Changing out of her grey apprentice robes and draping them over an armchair, Hermione crawled into bed and huddled beneath the duvet.

It hadn't mattered that she'd had more than her usual share of wine; sleep refused to come her way. In fact, Hermione's inebriated state made her rehash everything that happened up until coming to Malfoy Manor. Silent tears made their way down her cheeks when she thought about how she'd left Severus alone on that dreadful night.

Everything sort of made sense to her at this point - the reason for her reoccurring dreams and such. Hermione remembered telling Ginny that she just pictured blood being on her hands in her dreams, but was unable to place whose it belonged to or where she was. Now Hermione knew that it had been Severus'.

The fact that he'd also been helping her, Ron and Harry during their year on the run also explained why she subconsciously felt that he was completely trustworthy. Still, if he'd Obliviated her, it didn't explain why she could only partially remember things when she was asleep. She didn't recollect one single event of Severus helping her in the woods, the only muddled event in her mind being that of his attempted murder in the Shrieking Shack.

Hermione was drunk, alone and now sobbing hysterically beneath the duvet in the darkened room. Even though she was completely beside herself, Hermione still yearned for Severus' physical presence. It was as if his arm around her waist with her head nestled into her chest, served as her security blanket. She needed him to sleep, hell, to function properly.

Even the high quality sheets that Hermione was lying upon felt foreign without the familiar scent of sage and sandalwood, along with a lingering trace of her vanilla body cream.

Hermione felt utterly and completely lost. Part of her wanted to go back to the school, demanding an explanation from Severus whilst slapping the usually present smirk off his face. Her other half wanted to dive beneath his robes, burrow in his arms and remain there.

Hermione didn't realize that she was crying in a fitful sleep when a hand came down on her shoulder.

"Are you all right?" Luna asked after she'd gently shaken her awake.

Hermione shook her head, unable to speak. Without another word, Luna lifted the duvet and slid into bed next to her friend. Her presence was a slight comfort and soon Hermione was able to stop crying.

"How did things go with Blaise?" she asked between sniffles.

"He kissed me," Luna replied without overture.

Hermione smiled, glad that her friend was happy. "And then what happened?"

"I kissed him back, until Draco threw a pillow at us. Ginny yelled at him and said to leave us alone."

Hermione turned over onto her back, wiping the remaining moisture off her face while laughing weakly. "That sounds like Ginny," she chuckled. "I hope everything met your expectations."

The grin on Luna's face was nearly visible in the dark. "It was very nice. It wasn't nice when Draco interrupted us, but Blaise cast a tickling charm on him before we left to go for a walk in the garden."

"I still think it's comical that we all ended up with Slytherins, even if I'm in a strop with mine right now."

"I'm curious...if you don't mind," Luna shyly began. "I mean, Professor Snape's moods seem so mercurial at best, so I wonder how you two came about..."

"You know, I've asked myself that same question countless times," Hermione answered. "But to be honest, it just sort of happened. I've always thought of him as brilliant, despite his everlasting asperity and a visage that could curdle milk." She then fell silent, thinking back to the weekend they'd spent at her house."I did notice that my nightmares stopped whenever I'd slept next to Severus. Now that I think about it, I believe his did as well. Maybe I was drawn to him when I returned to apprentice, and I just hadn't realized it."

Luna took in that bit of information yet didn't comment on it. "I still say you should talk to him, when you're ready that is."

Hermione nodded her head, falling silent. Luna was done talking, opting to leave her friend to her thoughts. The crackling of the low burning hearth filled the room, both girls lulled to sleep by its sound.


	16. Chapter 16

_**A/N: Okay, so I'm going to do it. I'm going to shamelessly ask for reviews. Love it or hate it, c'mon let me know something! I'd love to know what you think, I don't bite. I'm already cooking up more SSHG stories in my head (perhaps a longer one, heaven help me). So here I am, tap-dancing while simultaneously giving out tea and cookies for those reviews. Come on, don't be shy ;). Those that have and continued to review thanks so much! And of course, thank you my lovely beta Gnrkrystle, go check her out! She has a fantastic WIP Dramione right now. **_

_**I do believe the lemon orchard is right around the corner...**_

* * *

><p>Hermione slowly opened her eyes the next morning, confused until she remembered where she was. Luna was still next to her, Ginny on the other side. She'd come to Hermione's room in the middle of the night, thinking it was hers. Hermione groaned when she was prodded out of her sleep, asking Ginny why wasn't she still with Draco, sucking his face off.<p>

Ginny merely told her to shut it while pulling off her clothes and falling down into bed. She'd then asked Hermione if she was all right, and when she said 'yes', told her 'goodnight' before falling into a deep slumber.

Sitting up, Hermione was surprised to find that her head wasn't spinning with a hangover. Memories of the previous day slowly worked their way into her mind, causing her to sigh heavily. Crawling out of bed, Hermione went to freshen up in the lavatory that was half the size of the bedroom. She'd just gotten dressed when Luna and Ginny began to stir out of their sleep.

"Ugh, I feel like a Troll thumped me in the head with a hammer," the redhead groaned, clutching onto her forehead. "Does your head hurt?" she asked Luna, whom shook her head.

"Maybe Draco has a hangover potion," Hermione suggested.

"I doubt it, but I'll ask him," she replied. "Shame you don't have a spare phial in your pocket," Ginny cackled.

"Oh, come along you," Hermione said. "You'll feel better once you have breakfast."

"Brill," Ginny sighed breathlessly, swinging her legs out from beneath the duvet. She then looked over at Luna whom was peering back at her with surprisingly alert blue eyes. "So where did you and Blaise disappear off to last night?"

"Blaise took me for a stroll through the gardens," Luna tranquilly replied. "He said you and Draco were worse than niflers in heat, and that you two should shag and get it over with."

Ginny's brown eyes widened and Hermione burst into peals of hysterical laughter. Luna was decidedly becoming more blunt as they got older, and her delivery was sometime completely dead on.

"Unbelievable. One Slytherin boyfriend and all of a sudden she's incorrigible," Ginny grumbled. "Move on, then. Let's see what sort of fancy breakfast we're going to have."

* * *

><p>The girls eventually made their way down for breakfast. Blaise was already in the parlor and greeted them, explaining that Draco was still in bed, complaining that he felt poorly.<p>

Ginny gave the tall wizard a long, hard stare. "You two found that damned bottle after we'd gone to bed, didn't you?"

Blaise smirked into his morning tea. "Did you really think that you'd be able to hide anything from Draco Malfoy?"

Blaise was still chuckling as Ginny shot him a dirty look. "Excuse me," she muttered, pushing back her chair and leaving the parlor to go check on her beau.

"Well, before Draco passed out last night, he managed to send Professor Snape an owl," Blaise continued, turning towards Hermione. "I believe he sorted out the situation with your house; you can go home whenever you're ready."

Hermione instantly felt her appetite disappear. "Thank you," she replied, now idly picking over her food. "Did he say anything else?" she asked cautiously.

Blaise shook his head, now focusing his attentions on Luna. Hermione sat forlornly, engrossed in her thoughts as her two companions flirted with one another over breakfast. Right at that moment, the muffled voices of Draco and Ginny were heard from the other side of the parlor door before they came into view.

"No, Draco. I will not kiss you. Your breath smells like a sweaty sock that's been shoved under a bed and forgotten about," the young witch snapped in a low voice.

"Why in bloody hell did you make me leave my room?" a rumpled looking Draco grumbled as he pushed the parlor door open. His blond hair was mussed and sticking up all over his head, and he was clad in a wrinkled gray shirt and matching bottoms.

"Because you need to eat something!" Ginny fussed. "An empty stomach just makes a hangover worse."

"And how would you know this, Weaslette? You've just come of age, unless you've been sneaking your Mum's wine all along."

"No," she vehemently replied, settling down into the seat next to Draco. "Let's just say Dad and my brothers overindulged at Christmas. Mum would always dress them down before forcing them to eat."

"If you say so," Draco cheekily replied, winking at the scowling redhead. "Say, Granger. Aren't you the new Potions professor? Why don't you whip us up a hangover potion?"

Hermione shot the smirking blond a withering glance."You know, you and Ginny were made for one another. And I suppose you also think I have a cauldron and stock supply of herbs in my pocket?"

"With you, it wouldn't surprise me," he answered ruefully.

Shaking her head, Hermione buttered a slice of toast and daintily bit into it. "Watch these two idiots," she commented, looking directly at Blaise and Luna. "There's no telling what might happen if you leave them to their own devices."

Ginny rolled her eyes hearing her friend's jibe. "We're not that bad, Hermione. Well, I'm not." She then pointedly looked at Draco, whom paused between bites and frowned.

"Sarcasm will get you everywhere," he muttered before resuming his meal.

* * *

><p>The remainder of the morning was a somewhat casual affair. Hermione stayed at the manor until noon, promising to contact Ginny if she needed to before Apparating to her house. After making sure that no one noticed her popping into view, Hermione cautiously approached the back door. The doorknob remained at its normal temperature, and she sighed with relief as she stepped inside.<p>

Hermione felt slightly out of sorts being inside of her house after being at Hogwarts for so long. Still, her surroundings were familiar and welcoming. Making her way to her room, she sat down on her bed. The house was eerily quiet, save for the occasional passing car outside. Realizing that she was still dressed in her grey apprentice robes, Hermione went to her closet to find a change of clothes. She loudly huffed in annoyance when she remembered that the majority of her things were back at the school.

Flinging open every drawer in her bureau, she finally managed to dredge up an old pair of jeans and a pullover that bore the letters from her Mum's alma mater. Pulling her hair back into a sloppy ponytail, Hermione went down to the kitchen, surveying the bare fridge and hastily compiling a short shopping list. She'd always kept a stash of money hidden in a cookie jar in the pantry, and shoved some of the Muggle currency into her pocket. Using her wand to secure her house, Hermione stepped back out into the afternoon air and walked to the local shops, furtively trying to push thoughts of a certain dark-haired wizard from her mind.

* * *

><p>Hermione wasn't the only one having a difficult go of things. Ever since she'd left Hogwarts in tears, Severus had been sick with worry, even if he didn't show it. At Dumbledore's behest, he'd run after Hermione, ignoring the curious look on Poppy's face when he'd flown past her.<p>

He'd searched the school grounds, Hogsmeade, and then the school again, going so far as to interrogate the ghosts as to if they'd seen the young, wild-haired witch. When no one had been able to tell him anything, Severus Apparated to Hermione's house, chancing the fact that she might have returned there. The thought of her going to the Burrow never crossed his mind, as Hermione had told him about Molly's treatment towards her.

Severus didn't think that Hermione had been able to break through his advanced wards, but used a charm to verify if she was inside of her house anyway. Finding it vacant, he was able to secure the fact that she had been there and tried to gain entry but was unsuccessful. He'd reached the end of his tether without any further clues as to where she might have disappeared to.

Upon returning to Hogwarts, Severus holed himself up inside of his private chambers with a bottle of Ogden's finest. He refused to emerge from the dungeon room all evening, until a loud banging came from his door.

Poppy was on the other side, demanding that he let her in.

"What do you want?" he groused after unceremoniously flinging the door open, shuffling back over to his armchair.

"I may be twice your age, but you of all wizards should know that I'm anything but dotty," she began. "What do you mean by hiding in here and drinking yourself into a stupor?"

"I'm the headmaster; it's my bloody prerogative to delve deep into my cups if I so wish," he replied.

"Don't you dare give me that codswallop, young man!" she chided, pointing a threatening finger. "Now what is it that's got you into a right state?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Severus replied stiffly, pouring himself another dram of firewhisky.

"You must think me a blind fool," Poppy retorted. "Whatever it is between you and your young witch, it can't be that bad that you feel the need to drown yourself in spirits instead of sorting it out."

Severus glared at the elderly witch, both of his black eyes focused intently on hers. "Dumbledore sent you down here, didn't he? That meddling old-"

"Well if you must know, yes, he did. He asked me to check on you since he was unable to as you abhor portraits in your room. Albus said you refuse to return to your office tower because you know you'd have to speak to him."

Scoffing, Severus took another drag of firewhisky. "I don't have to do anything."

"Oh, Severus! For goodness sake, go find Miss Granger and patch things up. Merlin knows I'd hate to see you back to your surly self again."

"Just what do you know of it?" he demanded.

"Honestly, Severus. It was obvious enough when you brought the young lady to the Hospital Wing. Now unless you'd care for me to draw up a list of my observations-"

"No, Poppy, that won't be necessary," Severus cut in. "I'll sort it, so long as you promise to keep this conversation between us. Leaving me to my solitude would also be greatly appreciated."

"You're not so old that I can't box your ears, young man!" Poppy threatened. "I've said enough. Goodnight. You just make sure to mind your words." With that she turned around in a flurry of red and white robes and flounced out of his sitting room.

Sighing with relief once the nagging witch had gone, Severus looked down at Midnight, whom was curled around his feet.

"Comfortable?" he drawled, slightly lifting up his right foot. Midnight softly purred, refusing to be removed from his place on top of Severus' boots.

* * *

><p>It was nearly one in the morning when Severus had received Draco's owl. He'd fallen into an uneasy sleep, slumped over in his armchair, and empty glass and half-empty bottle of firewhisky on the coffee table before him.<p>

Severus hastily read the note and was relieved to find that Hermione was safe. Draco hadn't alluded to their relationship in his note, yet Severus still briefly wondered exactly what Hermione had told her friends. Scrawling his reply beneath Draco's handwriting, Severus tied the parchment back to the owl's leg and watched as it departed.

Right on schedule, Midnight sauntered in front of Severus, mewing loudly and demanding to be fed. Practically growling at being disturbed, Severus used his wand to conjure up sustenance for the cat that immediately scampered off towards his bowl.

Slouching back down into his armchair, Severus wondered when Hermione would stop being thickheaded and decide to talk to him. He fully understood why she was upset with him, but perhaps if she would be reasonable they'd be able to sort everything out. Then, if she decided that she wanted nothing more than a professional, working relationship with him, so be it.

Severus knew that he and Hermione would cross paths eventually. He had to release his wards on her house, and she'd need to return to Hogwarts to retrieve her belongings. However, at the moment, the multiple glasses of firewhisky wouldn't allow him to move farther than his sitting room. Heaving himself out of the armchair, Severus stumbled his way to the bedroom, collapsing face down onto his bed, still completely dressed.

Severus jumped out of his sleep when he felt a slight tugging on the back of his head. Groggily turning over, he found Midnight sitting on his back, lazily batting his paws at his messy hair.

"Damned feline," he grumbled, sitting up and causing him to fall over onto a pillow with a soft thud. "Bugger off, or I'm going to turn you into a tea cozy." Midnight let out a loud meow and crept over to Severus, settling over his thigh. "Why can't you have a lie in like a normal cat? Don't you creatures typically lead a life of leisure?"

His head throbbed and his mouth tasted of ash. Severus continued glowering down at the kitten that seemed perfectly content, draped across his leg. "Why do you choose to torment me?" he asked. "McGonagall's Animagus is a tabby, you two would get along well. Bloody hell, I've lost it, I'm sitting here talking to a cat."

Groaning in disgust, Severus got up from the bed, ignoring Midnight when he yowled at being dumped from his lap. Remembering the late night message that he'd received from Draco, Severus Apparated out of his room without giving it any forethought.

* * *

><p>Hermione wouldn't have said that she was settled back into her house, as she was still moving about in a sort of daze. She'd returned from the shops and was in the middle of putting everything away when she received an owl from Ginny. After writing back her reply, reassuring her friend that she was fine, Hermione sent the barn owl on her way.<p>

She had every intention of preparing a small meal as the last time she'd eaten was almost seven hours ago. However, the thought of her distress was enough to cause her stomach to knot up, and Hermione was unable to think about food.

Walking up to her bedroom, Hermione turned her radio on and found a station that played classical music. Desperate for anything to soothe her grated nerves, she then went to run herself a hot bath. Turning up the radio so she'd be able to hear it in the bathroom, Hermione stripped out of her clothing and stepped into the sudsy water.

Closing her eyes, she settled her head back against the edge of the tub. Hermione thought back to what Luna had told her; that she should try and talk to Severus. The extremely observant witch had made a compelling argument that Hermione had to agree with; Severus wouldn't have purposely tried to hurt her. He explained that he'd modified her memories as a means to protect her.

Logically, Hermione knew that his reasoning made sense, but she was still unable to erase the horrid image of him sprawled on the floor with blood pouring from him, half conscious in her arms. Then, to be lied to about it made it all the worse. Shock and panic at the situation had made her run, but now she had to face things head on.

Thirty minutes later, the bubbles had disappeared and the bath water had grown tepid. Hermione got out of the tub and took her time drying off. Securing the fluffy white towel around her body, she walked back to her room and rifled through her drawers, looking for a pair of pajamas.

"Damn," Hermione swore underneath her breath. She kept forgetting that she was missing the majority of her wardrobe. The only thing she'd left behind by way of sleepwear was an old, flannel nightgown that was a bit snug around the chest and had a too short hemline. Her other option was a blush colored satin set consisting of a camisole, French knickers and a matching short robe. The slinky items had been a gift from her mum when she turned seventeen, with the explanation that every young woman deserved something fancy to sleep in.

Hermione had thanked her mum, but, silently, flat out refused to wear them. They weren't terribly skimpy, as the bottoms looked to conceal more than some bathing suits she'd seen. Still, Hermione had left the tags on the underwear, shoving it into a forgotten corner of her pajama drawer.

Now it was between the too hot, too small and itchy gown, or the breezy French knickers set. Going with her second option, Hermione carefully pulled the tags off and slipped them on. She was mildly appeased to find that the satin felt nice against her skin. Glancing across at her mirror, she approved of her appearance.

Rolling her eyes at her internal vacuous banter, Hermione sat down on her bed, running a comb through her damp hair. Tossing it down once she was finished, Hermione turned on her bedside lamp and fell down onto her pillow. It wasn't terribly late, yet the combination of the temperate music coming from the radio and the hot bath rendered Hermione somewhat at ease. Turning over onto her side and hugging the pillow, she closed her eyes.

* * *

><p>Hermione woke up to the distinct sensation of fur tickling her cheek. She was slightly flustered before actually opening her eyes, wondering if she was going barmy when she saw the black kitten attempting to nuzzle against her.<p>

"Midnight?" she said in a sleep induced voice, lethargically running her fingers over his fur. The kitten began meowing, his cries growing increasingly loud as if he was overjoyed to see her. "How did you get here?"

Even if Midnight had the ability of speech, he wouldn't have bothered answering Hermione as he was too enthralled with batting at her loose, fluffy curls.

"Midnight!" she grumbled while clutching at the cat, not wanting her hair to turn into a tangled rat's nest. "Midnight, let go. Let go! You naughty little-"

Hermione stopped short when she noticed the tall, dark figure standing in her doorway.

"Severus?" she asked in disbelief, her voice catching in her throat. Hermione's brown eyes had widened considerably, wondering if she was dreaming or if he'd really come to her house.

"Well, you aren't looking at me with complete disdain," he commented dryly, both arms behind his back and his stance tense and unyielding. "As it were, at the present time I'm unconcerned with the fact that you don't wish to see me. However, you will stay and listen, instead of childishly running off. I'll use a Body-Binding Curse on you if needed to make you see reason."

Swallowing nervously, Hermione gently pushed Midnight to the side and rose from her bed. "There's no need to threaten me," she answered, her heart thudding uncomfortably. Hermione began walking towards Severus yet stopped short, aiming to give him wide berth. "I promise not to run away."

Severus rigidly stood in place, obdurate onyx eyes peering down at the little witch that came up to his shoulder. Hermione quirked an eyebrow when she saw the appraising look on Severus' face, flushing slightly when she remembered her less than conventional sleepwear.

"These were the only pajamas I could find," she mumbled, lowering her head. Gasping softly when Severus closed the distance between them and pressed a warm hand to her cheek, Hermione was unable to stop herself from closing her eyes, nuzzling her face against him. True, she'd been cross with Severus, but she still missed him.

His hand crept from her cheek to the back of her head, gently pulling Hermione against him. Sighing dejectedly, she wrapped both arms around her wizard, burrowing her face into his chest.

"I'm sorry," he told her in a hushed tone. "It was never my intention to hurt you."

"I'd rather be hurt than lied to," she replied, greedily inhaling his longed for, familiar scent. "But I'm sorry for running out like I did." Hermione held onto Severus for a minute before letting him go, looking up into his face. "You smell different...but it's something that's almost familiar...Severus please tell me that you did not Apparate here drunk?"

Severus glowered down at the suddenly incensed witch, whom drew back a hand and thumped him on the arm. "And how, pray tell, did you come to that conclusion?"

"Oh, for goodness sake!" Hermione snapped, roughly tugging Severus out of her doorway and in the direction of her bed. "What is it with you Slytherins lately? I've just been with Draco and Blaise, and they thought it quite amusing to play Exploding Snap or whatever the hell it was, whilst tossing back firewhisky! Which is what I can smell on you; don't deny it."

"So what if I have indulged a bit?" Severus grumbled, tautly perched on the edge of the mattress.

"A bit? A bit my arse; you smell as if you swallowed half the bottle. And to think you tried to begrudge me a second goblet of wine at dinner back at school! You're a right hypocrite, do you know that?"

Hermione took a time out from venting to stand in front of Severus. noticing that he looked tired and unkempt. His usually immaculate black suit was rumpled, and he looked as if he'd missed his morning shave. Running a finger across his bristly face, Hermione furrowed both brows together. "I bet you haven't eaten anything either," she spat accusingly.

Severus, in fact hadn't eaten, but he wasn't about to admit that to Hermione since she began her tirade. Of course now that she'd brought it up, he felt his empty stomach rumble in protest.

Hermione hadn't missed anything, and walked over to her dresser, yanking up a pink satin robe before jamming her arms into the sleeves. "Well, get up!" she snapped.

"You watch your tone when addressing me, Miss Granger," Severus darkly told her. "I'm still not fully pleased with you at the moment."

"Oh, hush, _Professor_," Hermione scoffed as she tugged him up from the bed. "You don't have a leg to stand on right now, and it would behoove you to remain silent. I'll concede that in spite of the firewhisky, you're remarkably steady on your feet."

Severus was thoroughly nonplussed yet covertly impressed at the way she was handling him. He was in no mood to argue. Severus had returned to Hermione's house early that morning to remove his wards. He'd attempted to wait around a bit for her return. When thirty minutes had passed without Hermione showing up, Severus returned to Hogwarts.

He'd made another trip back to her house, this time finding that she had been inside. Unbeknownst to the wizard, Hermione had popped out to the shops, leisurely taking her time to get everything done. She hadn't looked forward to returning to the empty house, knowing that the deafening silence would render her mad. She'd stayed away long enough for Severus to get discouraged, causing him to return, once again, back to Hogwarts.

His third return had been partly due to Midnight. Severus fed the cat, threw his catnip toy in his direction, going so far as to charm it to dangle above the feline's head. Still, Midnight had been relentless with his loud, accusatory mewing, as if he was in agony singlehandedly due to the raven-haired wizard.

Severus thought about leaving his own sitting room just to escape the shrieking cat, but knew that he'd have to face his colleagues in doing so. If he'd gone to his office tower, no doubt Dumbledore would have gone about poking his nose into his business.

Severus had hastily scooped the cat up into his arms, before Apparating back to Hermione's house. The light was on in her bedroom, and he'd been able to faintly hear music playing. Hermione had placed more advanced wards on her house, something that Severus had taught her in their time together. He was still able to get past them, and cautiously made his way into her house and up the stairs.

He'd gone directly to Hermione's room, pausing at the door when he caught the sight of her half-dressed, nubile form lying on top of the duvet. Hermione had been sleeping on her stomach, her head buried in a pillow with her curls splayed about. His black eyes were drinking in the sight of her longs leg, leading up to the dark pink satin stretched across her curvy bum, when Midnight leapt from his arms, tottered across the floor and jumped onto the bed.

The cat immediately went for Hermione's hair, batting his paws at it until she stirred out of her sleep. Severus was unsure as to how Hermione was going to handle his sudden appearance. Her brown eyes widened when she looked up and saw him in her doorway, and to his relief she didn't send him away. Even if she'd tried, Severus would have stayed, forcing her to listen to him.

Instead the two silently took comfort in one another's presence, quietly offering their apologies. The last thing Severus pictured happening was Hermione lighting into him for showing up at her house with firewhisky on his breath.

Now she'd unceremoniously yanked him out of her bedroom and down to the kitchen, where she imperiously pointed at a chair.

"Unmitigated arse," she was muttering underneath her breath, noisily slamming things around as she pulled out ingredients for a hasty meal. "You're six sheets to the wind; were you_ trying_ to splinch yourself?" Hermione snapped, cutting her eyes in his direction.

"If I answer that, will I be in danger of you trouncing me over the head again with my own wand?"

Hermione huffed in annoyance. "Food first. Then we can delve into the heavy stuff afterwards," she told Severus.

He mutedly nodded his head, watching as she prepared a plate of sandwiches. The two ate in silence, the only time Hermione opening her mouth when she pulled out an apple crumble. "It's not homemade," she explained tersely as she cut and served Severus a large portion.

Severus told Hermione he didn't mind, picking up the fork and digging in. The apple crumble wasn't that appetizing yet he still attempted to eat it. Hermione had taken one bite of her own portion before her amber eyes widened.

"This is ghastly!" she moaned, trying not to crudely spit out the partially chewed apple bits. "Why didn't you warn me?"

Severus set his fork tines down on his plate and looked over at Hermione. "Because that wouldn't have been polite," he evenly replied.

Still cringing in distaste, Hermione took Severus' plate as well as her own, emptying them both into the rubbish bin. "Well, I appreciate your manners," she told him. "Even if my taste buds dislike you." Walking over to Severus, Hermione took him by the hand, leading him out of the kitchen and into the living room. They'd both settled down onto the sofa, a tense moment of silence lingering about.

"Where would you like me to begin?" Severus finally asked.

"Why didn't you tell me from the off?" Hermione began, skipping the preliminaries. When she saw Severus hesitate, she pressed on. "Were you even planning on telling me?"

"I'd like to first know - are you upset because I modified your memory? Or because I didn't tell you?"

Hermione released a sigh, anxiously running a hand through her hair. "Logically, I understand why you did it," she answered. "I wouldn't have been able to tell anyone about you helping us, be it willingly or under duress, if I didn't know."

"Precisely."

"But for goodness sake, we've been- and excuse me for the lack of a better expression- practically dry humping each other for months!" Hermione fumed. "How would you expect me to feel, knowing I've been lied to for so long, no less with someone I'm sharing a bed with?"

Usually if something had thrown Severus off kilter, he never showed it. However, Hermione was rarely crude if ever and his eyebrows shot up on his forehead at her unexpected comment. "I believe the word you're looking for is frottage, but yes, you are fully entitled to be upset. I should have told you earlier."

"You're damn right. It's unsettling to know that my memories were taken away from me so easily, remaining ignorant of those crucial bits for so long." Frowning slightly, Hermione twisted around on the sofa to look at Severus. "But for what it's worth, I'm not upset at you."

Severus' onyx eyes were unfathomable as he looked back at Hermione. "If I said that I'd take it back if I could, I would make a liar out of myself," he replied. "However I stand by my course of actions. I did what I had to do, which was protect you, your daft mates as well as the rest of the student body."

"I know that," Hermione said, becoming agitated. "But it still doesn't negate the fact that I feel as if something's been taken from me. You should have told me."

"What would you like to do, Hermione?" Severus asked in a clipped tone.

Hermione pondered his question for a moment, so enthralled with her thoughts that she didn't realize she was beginning to shiver slightly. Severus noticed how she'd began curling herself into a tight little ball. A plaid red throw folded over the back of the sofa caught his eye, and he plucked it down and draped it over Hermione's bare legs. He thought it a pity to cover up such a pleasant view, but at least she was warm.

"Thank you," she murmured appreciatively. Gradually relaxing her rigid posture, Hermione slumped back against the sofa. "Can you at least tell me if there are other modified memories that I haven't seen?"

Severus shook his head. "I'd only approached you in the forest that one time. There were a couple other instances when I'd managed to track you lot down, but I stayed out of sight. It was rare that you were completely alone, and I needed to stay hidden for obvious reasons. Of course I'd kept Dumbledore's portrait abreast of everything."

Slowly taking everything in, Hermione still bore a perturbed look on her face. "Next question. Can you explain why I'd been having dreams about that night in the Shrieking Shack?"

Severus' jaw noticeably tensed, and Hermione realized she'd hit a nerve. Still, the propensity for her having to have everything fully explained refused to leave.

"Try to understand; that night had taken a turn for the unexpected. Dumbledore and I both knew that Riddle was most likely going to kill me, hence the reason he'd made his own provisions, without even letting me in on some of them. You turning up threw a most unaccounted for wrench into our plans."

"Was Dumbledore upset with me?"

"Surprisingly, no," Severus continued. "I, on the other hand, was positively livid. Not because you saved my life- which I am eternally grateful for- but because you risked your own doing so. To this day I still question your motives."

"Why?"

"Why shouldn't I, Hermione? Potter hadn't seen my memories until after I was supposedly dead. What reason could you possibly have for wanting to help me?"

"Severus, ugh, I don't know!" Hermione answered desperately. "Intuition? Instincts? Maybe that was part of the reason. But logically speaking, the idea that you'd kill Dumbledore out of malice never made sense to me."

"Be that as it may, I'd been nothing but nasty to you since you were a child. You were the last person I'd expect to offer succor."

"You and I are both in agreement about that. You were positively horrid. Do you know how many times I cried myself to sleep because of your verbal abuse?" Hermione menacingly looked over at Severus, whom seemed lost in thought. "Even so, you were the one to save Ron, Harry, and I countless times over. I'm sure that accounts for something. But I still don't understand why I was only able to have flashbacks in my sleep."

"If you recall, I'd lost a lot of blood and was significantly weakened," Severus replied. "Apparating us back to my chambers drained the sliver of strength that remained. If you hadn't come along, surely I would have fared worse, but when I Obliviated you that last time, I failed to do so properly."

"Merlin's knickers, do you mean the memory charm was mucked up, like that idiot Lockhart?" Hermione asked aghast, burying her head in her hands. "I don't believe this. And of course, the damage is irreversible."

Severus looked at Hermione scathingly, as if he was insulted. "The damage is nowhere near the state of Lockhart's. But unfortunately, I cannot undo the charm. If I attempted to do so, I'd risk the chance of making things worse."

"No," Hermione said after a while, slowly shaking her head. "I'd rather live with partial memories than none at all. I suppose on some subconscious level I'd still held onto that night, but could never remember it upon waking. Although it was terrible, waking up out of my sleep crying hysterically and not knowing why. Maybe now I'll be able to have some sort of closure."

"It's probable, but I'm unable to guarantee that," Severus told her honestly. "I'm still amazed that you, a mere slip of a witch, risked life and limb to assist me."

"Why are you so shocked, Severus? Are you that mistrustful of everyone that you need to question well placed intentions?"

"Yes, and surely that shouldn't come as a surprise."

Hermione found herself rendered speechless. A blind person would have been able to see that the dark wizard was more complex than was fathomable. On the other hand, there were times that the two had merely sat in complacent silence, everything seeming completely tranquil. On many occasions an unbiased outsider, looking in, would have merely observed the two passing time in his sitting room. Without actually stating it, Severus and Hermione clearly enjoyed keeping each other company. It was incidents like so, that made Hermione believe that Severus was just like her and everyone else.

He'd just wanted a bit of peace in his life, and who could blame him after everything that happened? Hermione was still ignorant to many things of his dark past, as Severus was never inclined to divulge any of the painful memories.

Hermione would have gladly listened to anything he wanted to share, but the few times she'd attempted to ask about things that happened before her, he'd tended to become tight-lipped. After awhile she stopped asking, reasoning that Severus would share if he wanted to.

No doubt about it, she loved the difficult man, even though it was no easy feat.

"Well, it comes as a surprise to me. I've already told you, you're not as dark as you claim to be," Hermione offered, heaving a gusty sigh. "But I suppose if all your life you've done nothing but hide the good parts, you yourself eventually began to believe that they no longer exist."

"Did it ever occur to you that perhaps that was done by design? People are less apt to question you incessantly, or meddle in your personal affairs if they know that one is easily riled."

"Yes, but look where that's gotten you? I told you I love you, yet still you're questioning why I came back that night. Does that mean nothing to you?" Hermione spoke completely from the heart, looking at Severus so plaintively it pained him.

"Hermione, if anyone else had known about me nearly bleeding to death that night, believe me, my decaying body would have still be rotting away on the floor of the Shrieking Shack."

Severus hadn't meant to be harsh, but the grimness of his words made Hermione think of the Pensieve memory, and tears instantly stung her eyes.

"Hermione," he softly called, trying to garner her attention. Now sobbing quietly, she'd turned her head, not wanting Severus to see her. "Hermione," he repeated, shifting over and pulling her hand away from her face. "Silly little witch, you've already shed enough tears for a lifetime over me. There's no need for you to do so again."

Hermione shuddered as she tried to choke back her sobs. Soon as Severus heard the hitch in her breath, he'd reached over and pulled her against him. Hermione didn't register the buttons on Severus' frock coat that pressed uncomfortably against her cheek, nor the awkward position that she was sprawled in, her legs tangled in the tartan throw.

Clinging to Severus' black wool suit, all Hermione thought about was the fact that, snarky attitude, foibles and all, she loved him. Even if the sentiment wasn't reciprocated, she was unable to deny how she felt.

"Severus, I don't want to go through this again," she hiccupped out, trying to catch her breath. "You can't lie to me again; even if it's to protect me. I won't stand for it; I _have_ to be able to trust you."

Strong arms wrapped were wrapped around her body, Hermione fervently wishing that they would remain there forever. In the same breath, she vaguely got the idea that Severus needed to hold onto her, just as much as she needed to hold onto him.

"I shall endeavour to make sure you never doubt me again," he reassured veraciously.

When her tears finally subsided, Hermione wiped her face with the back of her hand. She rested her head against Severus' chest, his hand idly stroking her hair.

"Where do we go from here?" he asked, nearly sounding as if he was worried about what Hermione's answer would be.

"What?" she croaked out. "Upstairs if you'd like...this sofa is too small for us to remain on."

"No, Hermione," Severus replied patiently. "Us, this."

Hermione's forehead furrowed in confusion. Sitting up and causing Severus' arms to slip down from around her body, she looked him squarely in the eye. "That depends."

Arching an eyebrow, Severus pondered those two words before responding. "Upon?"

"Before we...this...goes any further, is there anything else that I should know about first?"

Two discernible black eyes bore into a pair of imploring brown ones. "I never thought you were completely annoying as a child. Speaking of which, I apologize for each time that I've sent you to bed weeping."

"Apology accepted," Hermione replied. "While we're confessing, you should know that I set your cloak on fire during my first year."

Severus studied Hermione's slightly dampened face for a moment. "While you weren't completely annoying, I will admit you still had a penchant for mischief. Although I distinctly remember Potter and Weasley always on the tail end of things; somehow you always being dragged along."

"We thought you were trying to kill Harry! It's not as if you could blame us. Besides, once we'd found out the truth, it changed my view on you."

"How reassuring," Severus intoned. "Not to ruin the trip down memory lane, but I feel the need to point out the obvious. I'm nineteen years your senior. I'm sure you are well aware of the fact that you will face a large amount of adversity - which is an understatement - should our relationship go public."

"The public can sod off! It's you I love, you that's somehow managed to ensnare and consume me. Why should I worry about what others think?"

"Merlin girl, but you are a wonder. Did you ever think about the fact that five years, _ten years_ from now, you won't want to be tethered to a surly, old wizard?"

"With all due respect, what part of 'I love you', did you miss?"

"I heard you the first time."

"I don't think you did. You might be a surly, old wizard but you're _my_ surly, old wizard. And like it or not, you're stuck with me. So if you have a problem with that, you should walk away now."

"I'm many things, but daft isn't one of them," Severus growled in a low voice, possessively pulling Hermione back against him.

"Trenchant as ever, but I wouldn't expect anything less," she murmured, burying her face in his neck. "Severus?"

"Yes?"

"Can we please go upstairs now? It's damnably cold on this sofa."

"Well, if you're going to be this easy to please..."

Scoffing, Hermione roughly shoved the throw from around her legs and flicked it to the opposite end of the sofa. "Come," she said, taking Severus by the hand and leading him up to her room.


	17. Chapter 17

**_A/N: Gotdang this is a long chapter. THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH for the reviews for last chapter, they helped with this 10,000+ lemon orchard of circumlocution. If I do another shimmy shimmy may I please have some more reviews? Pretty please? Thank you in advance, and of course hugs and kisses to my always hilarious beta Gnrkrystle._**

* * *

><p>The two walked into Hermione's bedroom, finding Midnight curled up on her bed. It was almost as if the soft, classical music still playing from the radio had soothed him to sleep, as the black kitten looked quite comfortable. He was thoroughly disinclined to move when Hermione picked him up and shooed him out before closing her bedroom door. Slipping her robe off and draping it over the back of her desk chair, she turned to look at Severus, whom was firmly rooted in place until Hermione padded over to him. "You look as if you need to sleep," she commented, lightly tugging on his arm until he yielded.<p>

"Just what are you implying, Miss Granger?"

"Oh, don't be so prickly, Severus," Hermione chided, pushing him down to sit on the edge of her bed. "You're completely knackered. That's what you get for going on a bender." She had been about to say 'dead on your feet', but realized the faux pas before the words had been able to come out of her mouth.

"I suppose I should blame you," he replied, frowning as he peered down at the top of Hermione's head. She'd moved to slip the finely polished, black dragon hide boots from Severus' feet, glowering up at him for the tongue-in-cheek comment.

Once both shoes were removed, Hermione stood back up, pausing in front of Severus. Silently debating on whether she should tackle the seemingly endless row of buttons on his frock coat, Severus noticed Hermione's hesitation and called her out on it.

"Why are you dithering about, Hermione?"

"The plethora of buttons on your coat," she explained with a small nod.

Severus tilted his head slightly, arching an eyebrow. "What about them?'

"I'm considering the best way to get them undone." Coming to a decision, Hermione tentatively brought her hands up to Severus' neck, slowly unfastening the first one.

"Surely you're aware that I can use my wand to hasten the process," he offered dryly.

"Aren't you always telling me that I rush things? That I ought to take my time?" Hermione retorted, her hands never coming to a standstill.

"Forever the snippy, little know-it-all." Despite his grousing, Severus was most uneager for Hermione to move, his vantage point affording him a perfect view of her partially covered breasts, a soft vanilla scent exuding from her warm skin and teasing his nose.

"Forgive me, your prickliness, but something tells me you'd have it no other way," she replied rather tartly, her fingers moving to push the last button through its hole. "But you're right," she admitted, pushing Severus' frock coat open, her brown eyes focused on the white material of his linen shirt. "Next time, your wand will do. You have entirely too many buttons."

Severus treated Hermione to one of his customary smirks. When she finally brought her attention back up to his face, Hermione realized that Severus still wore his snugly tied cravat. Her small fingers vainly dug through the slippery material, attempting to loosen the fabric enough to unwind it from around his neck.

"I give up! You have the ruddy thing too tight," Hermione grumbled, her hands falling down from his neck.

"I do believe this is the first time I've seen you step down from anything," Severus chuckled, bringing both hands up to the cravat and deftly removing it. He stood up from the bed, causing the loose frock coat to hang open. The sleeves were still tightly buttoned around his arms, and Severus withdrew his wand to unbind them.

"Close your mouth, Hermione," he remarked, slipping off the coat and neatly draping it as well as the length of cravat over the back of a nearby chair. He'd also removed his trouser socks and draped them on top of the dragon hide boots.

Hermione hadn't realized that she was slack-jawed and gawking at Severus, completely unaccustomed to seeing him barefoot and clad in only shirtsleeves. He'd partially unbuttoned the white linen shirt, the rarely exposed pale skin beneath it bared to Hermione's gaze. Severus was also still dressed in his black trousers, and quietly strode over to Hermione, wand in hand.

She eyed Severus curiously when he motioned for her to move away from the bed, pointing his wand at it and transfiguring it to a larger size.

"I forgot; you have issues with the size of my bed," Hermione mused, looking over his neat handiwork. Her bed was now certainly large enough to accommodate at least three people.

"Have you ever tried squeezing onto it with another person?" Severus asked pointedly, placing his wand down on the nightstand next to Hermione's, ignoring her derisive glare.

"Only if you count Crookshanks," she replied smugly, using sarcasm to shroud her sudden feelings of ineptitude. Hermione was still standing next to the dark professor, whom was towering over her. It was her turn to be frozen into place, both arms folded across her chest.

"Having second thoughts, are we?" she heard Severus ask smoothly. Looking up, Hermione saw his black eyes pinning her in place, and was unable to keep from feeling like a bumbling first year beneath his direct stare. "I won't bite, you know."

"No," she answered, not perplexed in the least that he had been able to see right through her attempted veneer of calm. "Just a bit overwhelmed, I suppose."

If Severus was having his own doubts at the moment, they were well concealed. Still, he continued looking at her, his onyx eyes warm yet recondite.

"It might help if I knew what you were thinking," she offered helpfully.

Severus remained silent, raising a warm hand to Hermione's neck, his fingers sliding over the tendons and coming around to settle at the hallowed notch at the base of her throat. Hermione's eyes fell shut, her body relaxing as she melted into his touch.

"I'm wondering how my bold little lioness has suddenly turned into a cowering cub," he finally replied in a soft voice.

Hermione opened her eyes, finding that Severus was looking at her with a straight face yet a wicked glint remained in his eye. She knew that he was merely baiting her, even if it didn't stop the fierce look in her brown eyes.

Turning a blind eye to Hermione's scowl, Severus slid an arm around her waist, pulling her down onto the bed with him. In a split second Hermione became agreeable, sighing contentedly as she nestled her head into Severus' chest.

"I missed you, you miserable sod," Hermione murmured breathlessly, wrapping a leg around Severus', her foot reaching down to touch the top of his.

"There goes that unsurpassed and interminable charm; it nearly rivals the potency of Amortentia. Do tell me how you've managed to keep other wizards from beating down your door?" Severus asked, even though he pulled the young woman more firmly against him.

"Shush, you," she gently admonished. "Oh, I love this song," Hermione continued, her ears focusing on the temperate violins from the radio. "It's Mozart-"

"Mozart - Violin Concerto No. 3 in G Major, K. 216 II. Adagio," Severus's deep voice smoothly cut in. Hermione tilted her head to look up at him, her mouth once again agape with awe. "Surely you still aren't under the impression that you know everything."

"Of course not," Hermione stammered once she regained her bearings. "It's just...well I've never met anyone from the Wizarding world that was so thoroughly appraised with anything pertaining to Muggles."

"I grew up in a Muggle household, Hermione," Severus patiently replied, lifting his hand up to Hermione's head, gently pressing it back down on his chest. "My mother was a witch, but she did enjoy listening to the radio."

Hermione nodded her head, bowled over yet touched by the fact that Severus had shared something about his past with her. "What about your father?"

"He was a Muggle," Severus curtly answered, his voice leaden with the slightest tinge of contempt.

Hermione distinctly got the idea that he didn't wish to speak about his father, so she didn't prod for more details. "I prefer classical music. It helps me to think," she lightly continued. "Speaking of which, I've left my cd player back at school."

"Are you going on about that grey contraption?"

"Yes. It runs on batteries, which is probably the only reason I've been able to use it at Hogwarts."

Severus gave a little scoff. "I believe Arthur was mucking about with one of those things," he said. "Molly was going to flay him for that flying car incident. I expect he sticks to objects of a smaller scale these days."

Hermione giggled into Severus' shoulder, remembering how Ron and Harry had stolen the Ford Anglia, flew over London and to Hogwarts, crashing into the Whomping Willow. "I'll never forget the Howler Mrs. Weasley sent Ron," she laughed. "Although after your verbal lashing, Ron looked as if he wanted to cry.

"Those two dolts," Severus scoffed, thinking about her two friends. "I couldn't help but notice Molly's repudiation towards you at the graduation," he remarked, his fingers idly sliding through Hermione's hair.

"Yes well," she muttered, pondering back on the scornful look the redheaded matriarch had given her. "I supposed she's in a snit because I refused to carry on with her son. Not that I give a damn...but I wonder what she'll say when she finds out Ginny is seeing-oh, pretend you didn't hear that."

"Easy, Hermione. I already know about Miss Weasley and Draco."

Hermione had been running her fingertips over the stiff placket front of Severus' shirt, pausing when she heard the admittance. "You do?"

"Naturally. Her bracelet that seems to be the bone of contention with her insipid brother; I was the one to recommend the shop to Draco."

"You knew about those two and I didn't?" Hermione frowned. "I'm amazed."

"Surely you haven't told Ms. Lovegood or Ms. Weasley about you and I, unless I'm mistaken?"

"No," she answered. "Well, Luna knows, but Luna has the predisposition of seeing things that others always seem to miss. Ginny doesn't know about us, and I haven't said anything about the reason for our falling out. Something told me there was a reason you'd kept that whole situation under wraps. Although I'm sure you're well aware that people are talking."

"Idiots, the lot of them," Severus commented disparagingly. "I know what they say, even if they don't verbalize it. However, I have no intention of fueling the rumor mill; they are free to carry on as they deem fit."

"How are you able to know what others are thinking about?" Hermione asked. "Legilimency? But surely they'd be able to tell that it's being used on them."

"Are you sure about that?" Severus articulated, his nimble fingers now languidly brushing over the curve of her ear. "Could it be that the finer points of Legilimency have managed to elude even the likes of you?"

"No, but it isn't as if I've had a lot of experience with it, or Occlumency for that matter."

"Something that will surely be remedied, but as it were, if I never hear about Occlumency for the rest of my life, it would only be too soon."

"Severus, you behave as if Harry was purposely blowing up specimen jars in your laboratory. Surely his lessons weren't that trying."

Severus' face turned up into a sneer. "I'd always assumed Potter ran back to Gryffindor tower, ready to run his mouth about his little mishap. He's kept quiet all this time?"

"Yes, well...all he said was that he'd seen something he wish he hadn't. Then he whenever he got the chance, he kept asking Sirius about his father, saying that he'd done horrid things at fifteen."

"Horrid is an understatement," Severus snapped, his body tensing against Hermione. "He was an uncouth swine that saw fit antagonize others at whim."

Things began clicking into place in Hermione's mind. "Well, whatever it was Harry saw that night, he didn't tell us. And you don't have to say anything either, as I can see this conversation is making you cross."

Tilting her face up slightly, Hermione brushed her lips against Severus'. It took a while before he became pacified, lightly returning the kiss.

"It's a good thing you never wore this at night," Severus admitted in a quiet voice after they'd broken apart. "I would have been hard put to not control my baser urges." He'd turned on his side and was lightly running his fingertips over the thin satin covering Hermione's stomach.

"Somehow I doubt that," Hermione said, sounding a bit breathless. "You have this uncompromising constitution that nearly rivals steel."

"So I'd have you believe," Severus murmured, his hands catching the edge of the pink camisole and pushing it up, exposing the shallow dip of Hermione's navel. Gasping sharply when Severus shifted his weight to bend his head down over her stomach, his hooked nose grazed against her soft skin before his lips followed suit. "Hmm, I've wondered if you smell like this all over."

"Like what?" Severus had previously touched her bare chest and stomach, however it had been in a blackened room. Now everything was illuminated by the bedside lamp that wasn't overly glaring, yet bright enough to reveal everything. The sight of Severus partially hovered over her scantily clad form, his ebony hair brushing against her skin as his lips left fiery trails in its wake, made Hermione slightly fidgety.

"Like vanilla. I was always able to smell you long after you'd left my chambers. Embedded in my robes, the bedclothes..."

"I'm surprised you were able to even notice it," Hermione mused, biting down on her lip when Severus' tongue darted out, flicking against her ribcage. "They say men don't have as keen a sense of smell as women."

"Believe me, I've noticed since carrying you to your room the night I found you curled up on the floor next to my bed," Severus grumbled, his lips still hotly pressed against her skin. "As it were, my little swot, feel free to leave the lesson for another time."

"All right," Hermione conceded shyly, now aware that she'd begun to ramble on nervously. The satin camisole was bunched right beneath her breasts, Severus's hands gently clasping onto her waist, his warm mouth lightly nipping at the curve of her hip.

Raising both arms above her head, Hermione closed her eyes, clutching onto the pillows and burying her face in her slim bicep. Severus had made his way further down her body, gently prodding at Hermione's knees until they parted.

Inhaling sharply when he curled both arms around her legs, Severus pressed his lips against her right knee, tracing upwards to the soft skin of her inner thigh.

Hermione suspected that the seat of her French knickers were growing damp. She was highly conscious of everything else at the moment; Severus kneeling between her splayed thighs, the sleeves of his linen shirt tantalizingly brushing against her bare skin. Her feet grazed his back each time he moved, and Hermione couldn't resist digging her heels into the firm sinews.

Severus' obsidian eyes were intently focused on Hermione's face as he slowly teased her. Everywhere he touched made Hermione break out into goose bumps, until her body soon began a slow, unsteady writhing against him.

Noting the grasp her hand had on the pillow beneath her head, Severus traced his tongue along Hermione's inner thigh, pausing when his mouth met the satin at the apex of her thigh and mons. Hermione released a soft moan, her knuckles whitening as her hands tightened their hold.

"Hermione."

Opening her eyes when she heard Severus call her name, she saw that he was beckoning her to kneel up before him on the bed. Hermione doggedly moved into the requested position, steadying herself by placing both hands on Severus' shoulders, anxiously awaiting his next move.

Severus slid his fingers down her hips and beneath the waistband of her knickers, pushing them further down her body. His fingers then grasped onto Hermione's behind, pulling her forward and gently kissing the soft protrusion of her hipbone. "Delicious. You smell delicious all over," he murmured reverently, nuzzling his face against her skin. He took his time kissing and laving his tongue over the area, his lips moving down until they reached the satin at her faintly pulsating, already heated core.

Hermione let out an undignified squeak, her fingers digging into Severus' shoulders when she felt the painfully brief contact. His nose was buried into the pink satin, pressing flush against her clit. Hesitantly looking down, she watched as Severus pulled back slightly, his black eyes smoldering as he looked up at her.

"Take these off for me," he urged, his fingers coming back to the waistband of her knickers.

The teetering franticness in his deep baritone sent a tremor down Hermione's spine. She would have done anything he asked at the moment if he kept it up, nothing barred. Hell, she would have recited _Hogwarts, A History_, in French no less, at the moment if he was so inclined.

Hermione still felt a niggling of nervousness, but the insistent, unfulfilled pulsing between her legs overrode it. Shifting her weight back slightly, she allowed Severus to slip the satin knickers down her legs, moving one foot at a time to pluck them from around her ankles.

Watching wide-eyed as Severus brought his face to her sex, Hermione moaned loudly when his fingers slid through her neatly trimmed pubic hair, separating the nether lips with both thumbs and pressing a soft, chaste kiss upon her exposed clit.

"Oh my god!" she groaned, screwing her eyes shut as her knees buckled at the intense sensation that shot throughout her body. Her fingers had instinctively clutched onto Severus' head, trying to gain control of her senses yet clamoring for him to continue.

With a deep chuckle, Severus unfurled Hermione's hands from his hair. Opening her eyes when she felt his hands come back to her hips, she watched as he lay down on her bed, propped up on both elbows, his right pointer finger crooked in her direction.

"Come here, Hermione."

It seemed as if every synapse in her body was tingling. Hermione eagerly crawled over to Severus, about to straddle his waist when he stopped her.

"No, like this," he directed, his hands pulling at her thighs until she was diffidently straddling his face.

Hermione felt gauche and exposed, highly conscious of the fact that her moist sex was perfectly eye level to Severus' gaze. "Close your eyes," she heard him say, as if he somehow sensed her discomfort. Hermione did as he bade, uneasily leaning forward and holding onto the headboard. He had yet to touch her, but the notion of his mouth being so closed to her most intimate area rapidly sent her arousal peaking. Hermione briefly wondered if Severus had suddenly opened his mouth, as she became intently cognizant of the sensation of moist, warm air against her skin.

"Oh my god, Severus," she moaned at the hand that was cupping her sex, while his mouth nibbled on her inner thighs, rendering her weak. Severus moved his mouth just shy of the shorn brown curls, purposely steering clear from where Hermione needed most.

"Please," she begged, now futilely grinding herself against his hand. Hermione could scarcely believe that this was happening. After months of mental and then physical foreplay, the idea that she was half naked and straddling Severus' face was surreal.

It was only natural that Severus would do just the opposite of what Hermione asked for. His tongue continued tracing circles on the fleshy part of her thighs, occasionally using his teeth to gently nip at the area. Just when Hermione was ready to scream out in frustration, Severus moved his hands to her arse, his fingers gently kneading the soft orbs. Her behind practically cupped and seated in his hands, Hermione felt Severus pulling her closer, his tongue flicking out and seeking her slickened entrance, gently probing it into the weeping cavity.

The sensation was wickedly delicious yet nowhere near enough to quell the ache that was now her throbbing clit. Hermione was two seconds away from letting go of the headboard, ready to clutch onto Severus hair and force him to lavish attention on her engorged nub, when he finally slid his tongue up.

Hermione's body lurched at the much sought after attention. Furiously chewing down on her bottom lip to contain the screams that were threatening to spill over, she felt Severus move his hot, flattened tongue over her protruding clit in slow, lazy circles. She counted one, two, three strokes before her walls began pulsing on their own accord. On the fourth swipe of his tongue, Severus made Hermione come with absurd ease as she forcefully exploded against his mouth.

Hermione screeched out his name, her cries ringing throughout the room. Her walls clenched and throbbed in a most gratifying manner that nearly bordered on pain. She desperately tried holding onto anything her fingers touched, her digits failing to make purchase as she was thrown over the edge. Hermione's short fingernails slipped against the smooth surface of the headboard and wall, her hands balled into tight fists and smacking against each surface. Only when the throbbing ceased, did she manage to steady herself by shakily holding onto the headboard.

When Hermione's cries subsided and her hips finally stopped rocking against his face, Severus moved from underneath her body and sat up. He was amused when he found that she was still grasping onto the headboard, her head bowed and the messy brown curls tumbling down over her face.

"All right?" he asked with a smirk, planting a kiss at the nape of Hermione's neck.

"I just...need a minute," she answered in a feeble voice, still panting slightly. When Hermione finally slowed her labored breathing, her fingers uncurled themselves from the wood. Heavily flopping down onto her back, she noticed the smug expression on Severus' face.

"I do believe that was a record," he drawled, enjoying the blush that rose to her cheeks.

"Oh, shut it!" Hermione snapped as she threw an arm over her eyes, still glowing from her orgasm and completely thrown for a loop by the fact that Severus had been able to make her reach it so quickly.

"Come, little lioness. Surely you haven't become shy on me," he purred, stretching out atop of Hermione and pushing at her arm. "Do you intend on hiding from me for the rest of the night?" he asked. "Because I am nowhere near done with you."

Hermione inhaled deeply before moving her arm down from her face. She looked up at Severus, in awe at the sultry look in his eyes. "Why am I the only one that's undressed?" she asked, peering down at his shirt and trousers.

"You're still partially dressed," he replied, gesturing to her camisole. Hermione arched an eyebrow, yet made no moves to remove it from her person.

"I have on less clothes than you," she retorted churlishly. Severus chuckled, leaning his head forward and planting his lips on Hermione's.

Hermione closed her eyes, eagerly opening her mouth and caressing Severus' gently probing tongue with hers. His face was still slightly damp against hers with the juices of her arousal. Hermione was able to smell and taste a mingling of her feminine musk along with her personal vanilla essence on his tongue, and decided that it wasn't unpleasant.

Protesting when Severus moved away from her, Hermione grudgingly let him pull her upright to remove her camisole. Feeling slightly self-conscious when his dark eyes immediately lowered to peer at her chest, Hermione raised her arms to cover herself. Severus realized what she was about to do and his hands caught both of her forearms midair, gently pressing them back to her side.

"Don't hide from me," he told her, sounding rather peremptory.

"Sorry...it's just a bit unsettling to have you staring at me with such rapt attention," she admitted, trying not to falter beneath his piercing gaze. "Especially considering this horrid scar," Hermione continued, tracing on finger at the discolored, raised line of tissue that led from underneath her left breast, trailing down to her ribs.

"Believe me, with these," he began, bringing a hand up to caress her breasts, "the scar is barely noticeable."

Almost placated, Hermione closed her eyes, practically swooning when Severus lowered his head to trace his tongue around her nipple. His fingers nimbly pinched the other until it puckered into an erect, little nub.

Keening softly, Hermione looped both arms around Severus' neck, greedily clutching at his head. Despite already reaching her peak once, his mouth on her breasts was slowly but surely fueling her still smoldering fires.

"My gods, that feels incredible," she moaned, arching her back, desperate for Severus to continue.

Smiling into her skin, Severus kissed his way from Hermione's breasts up to her neck, lightly biting and suckling the sensitive skin. He was sure that a bruise was going to be left behind, but judging by the way Hermione was gripping onto his head, she didn't seem to be concerned.

Her legs had somehow managed to find their way around his waist, Hermione's right foot pressing into the back of his thigh. "For the love of Circe, will you take these damned trousers off!" she snapped, her voice laced with sexual frustration.

"I will, you impatient little chit," Severus calmly told her, wrapping his lips around the shell of her ear. Hermione's hips were writhing against his, as if she was in danger of losing control of her senses. "I won't be rushed."

Heaving a sigh of indignation, Hermione made little protest when Severus brought his hands to her waist, pushing against her until she turned over onto her stomach. Gathering up her curls in his fist, Severus tugged her hair to the side and planted his lips at the base of her neck.

"I bet you don't even know how appealing this part of your body is," he murmured, his tongue laving over to her shoulder blades. "This delightful curve in the sweep of your back." He emphasized his words by tracing a sensual fingertip down Hermione's spine, causing her to shiver involuntarily. "You have no idea how I've been tormented by the sight alone of you laying across my bed, just like this."

With that Severus straddled Hermione's thighs, his strong hands encircling her waist and caressing her lithe body. Between his arousing words and teasing caresses, Hermione was incoherently moaning into the duvet, her fingers clutching onto the material.

Hermione tried turning around, wanting to touch Severus. She moaned impatiently when his arms pushed against her, using his weight to easily pin her in place. His hands were still on her arms as he made his way down the length of her back with his tongue, stopping at the dimples right above her rounded bottom.

"I'm going to hex you if and when you ever let me up," she threatened futilely, her words trailing off into a hiss when Severus gently bit down on her left arse cheek.

"I'd like to see you try," he countered, kissing a trail over her behind, down the back of her thighs and knees.

Severus' unshaven face was slightly rough against her skin, yet Hermione was in such a state of arousal that the prickly feeling was overlooked. Reaching the end of her tether, she hastily turned over and sat up, her hands fairly attacking Severus' shirt.

He was more than amused at the incensed little witch, her small fingers nearly about to rip the linen from his body. "All right, Hermione," he chided, his hands coming down over hers. Smirking at the harassed expression on her face, Severus lazily took his time unfastening the buttons on his shirt, looking at a wound up Hermione as he slipped it down and off his body.

Hermione's amber eyes longingly took in the sight of her lover. She'd caressed him in the dark many times over until the feel of his body was well memorized beneath her fingertips. However, seeing him in light was a different story altogether.

Severus was paler than she, the smattering of dark hair on his chest and stomach contrasting with the starkness of his skin. There was a thicker trail of hair surrounding his navel, leading down to the waistband of his trousers.

Hermione tentatively reached forward, looking up at Severus as she traced her hands down his stomach. He was eyeing her intently, a burning desire evident on his face. When Hermione reached the waistband of his trousers, she was unable to resist cupping the solid erection that was pressed against the material

Nervously biting down on her lip, Hermione unfastened the placket on Severus' trousers, much like one would approach unwrapping a present that they'd been hoping for. Severus was finally divested of his trousers and underpants, the garments hastily abandoned in the vicinity at the side of the bed.

Hermione wasted no time in touching Severus, her soft hands eagerly exploring and tracing over the contours of his body. He wasn't stick thin or overly muscular, having become more solid within the past year. Severus patiently knelt up on the bed, staring at his little witch that bore a look of utmost concentration as she painstakingly ran her fingertips across his chest, down his stomach and over his thighs. Her wrists brushed against his erection whenever her hands delved lower, yet oddly enough, Hermione seemed to be curiously avoiding the area.

Bringing her hands back up to Severus' shoulders, Hermione let her hands trail down his arms, pausing when she met his wrists. Severus had been enjoying the gentle caresses bestowed upon him, feeling slightly bereft when Hermione stopped.

"Don't look at that," he gruffly said, trying to yank his left arm out of her grasp when he realized she was staring at the faded Dark Mark.

Hermione's brows knitted together as she looked up at Severus in confusion. "Why? You've seen my scars. Are you going to hide yours from me?"

"What you have are scars," he snapped, growing a bit guarded. "This, on the other hand, connotes something much darker, none of which I'm proud of. I don't want you sullying your eyes with this filth."

"It's a scar, Severus," Hermione adamantly replied, grabbing hold of both his arms. Her eyes bore lugubriously into Severus', mentally willing away the dark thoughts that had suddenly clouded his mind, rendering him agitated. "It's just a scar," she murmured pleadingly, reaching up to cup Severus' face between both palms. "It's in your past, and it's over with. You're no longer that person; but for what it's worth I don't believe that you ever were."

All the while Hermione kept reassuring Severus, she'd pulled his face closer to hers, closing her eyes and nuzzling her cheek against his. She was surprised yet saddened at the chink in his usually unyielding armor. Hermione had been merely discomfited with the scar across her chest, whereas, despite Severus hiding it well, he obviously still carried a profusion of shameful remorse. It was true; on more than one occasion Severus harbored a fleeting worry that Hermione would be repelled by the Dark Mark on his arm if and when she saw it, but yet again, she'd managed to amaze him.

Wrapping both arms around her waist, Severus bodily pulled Hermione against him until she was partially dangling in his grasp. His mouth had come down over hers, his lips brushing coaxingly against hers until they parted.

Hermione slid her arms around Severus', lacing her fingers at the back of his back of his neck, embedding them in the soft, black hair at his nape as she returned the ardent kiss. Severus' lips weren't as full as hers, yet the upper formed a perfect bow shape that she loved to trace the tip of her tongue over. With a low growl Severus clutched onto Hermione's soft, feathery curls, enjoying the whimpers that escaped from her mouth when he captured her bottom lip in his, languidly suckling the small, fleshy protuberance.

The bed springs creaked in protest as Severus smoothly shifted himself and Hermione, laying down and pulling her on top of him. His long fingers were now planted against her scalp, applying just enough pressure to tilt her head to the side and reel her in for another kiss.

Hermione's placed both of her hands next to Severus' head, her curls hanging down in a curtain around their faces. She was breathing heavily, her body trembling as she struggled to hold herself upright on both bent elbows.

It appeared that Severus had other ideas, as his arm tightened around Hermione's waist, throwing her balance off when he pulled her tightly against him. It was at that moment when Hermione became hyper aware of the fact that they were both completely starkers, the evidence of Severus' arousal trapped between their bodies and pressed firmly into her belly.

Severus momentarily broke their kiss, slipping a tad further beneath Hermione so he'd be able to focus on her breasts. Moving his hand down from her head, Severus pressed his fingers into the small of Hermione's back, enjoying the way her body arched beneath his touch. His moist, warm mouth pressed against the heated valley between her breasts, deeply whiffing Hermione's sweet scent, his lips tracing the swells at the underside of her breast before moving them to close around one erect, rosy nipple.

Hermione's body felt enflamed with each caress of Severus' mouth. Whenever he moved on to another patch of skin, she could feel the cool air hit the saliva dampened area, and it was enough to make her hiss and writhe uncontrollably. Her hands fisted the pillow he was laying on, and with each reckless movement of her body, her slickened core kept brushing against his erection. With one last swivel of her hips, Severus was flush against her entrance, giving Hermione pause at the contact.

Hesitantly looking down at Severus, Hermione remained motionless until she saw him give a small nod. His fingers curved around her waist, positioning her hips level against his. Still looking down into his obsidian eyes, Hermione cautiously lowered her body until she felt the head of his cock slide between her slippery labia.

Bracing herself by placing her hands on Severus' shoulders, Hermione was amazed by the frank appraisal and adoration in his heavily lidded eyes. Her face was a hairsbreadth away from Severus', her brown curls spilling down and mingling with his raven hair. Closing her eyes, she focused on the rise and fall of his chest against hers, his warm breath ghosting over her features.

The music had stopped pouring from the radio, the bedroom silent save for their slightly labored breathing. Hermione arched her hips slightly, pressing down on Severus, not completely sure what to expect. She'd managed to get all of a few inches inside before the sudden burning sensation made her inhale sharply, ceasing all movement.

Severus ran his slender fingers across Hermione's back, with the intent to comfort rather than urging her to continue. "Take your time," she heard his velvety voice murmur into her ear.

Severus bore a look of repressed lust on his face. The feel of the mouth of Hermione's cunt enveloping the head of his cock made him want to forgo all preliminaries, clutch Hermione by the shoulders and plunge pell-mell into her heat. However, he knew if he did so, he'd risk more than the little witch raising a hand to him; she'd most likely try her damndest to send a hex his way for callously tearing his way into her body.

Positioning and repositioning herself more than a few times, Hermione was slowly losing her patience. Each time she's mentally coached herself to push past the pain, the physical attempt made her face twist with distress. "Ow, Severus this hurts," she grunted, opening her eyes to look down at him. Her fingers dug into his shoulders as her body tensed in another attempt to lower herself onto him again. Hermione's face was screwed up in a visage between utmost concentration and discomfort, a deep line etched between her eyebrows. "Why haven't you told me it would hurt like this?"

Hermione looked at Severus as if he was to blame for the smarting between her legs, and the wizard had the nerve to chuckle. "From what I understand it gets better; although the first time is usually not pleasant."

"Well, I know that," she shot back, his cock still touching her body, yet her hips hovering above his to keep it from pressing against her hymen. "But for the love of Circe, unpleasant is an understatement."

Severus lifted a hand to Hermione's hair, pushing it back out of her face to trail over one shoulder. "I'm sorry, love," he told her, brushing a fingertip against her flushed, kiss swollen lips. "But you're the first virgin I've been with, so it's not as if I'm able to share a personal account."

Despite Severus softly running his fingertips over her features, Hermione's brown eyes were still casting fault at him. "Even if that's the case, I'm not particularly enjoying this," she admitted resignedly, moving her leg from over Severus and settling down at his side.

Hermione felt a niggling of guilt, knowing that she'd left him hanging. Still, the sharp pain had been deterrent enough to make her stop. Looking over at Severus, Hermione found that he was lying with his eyes closed. He'd slipped an arm around Hermione, his fingers idly tracing up and down the dip in her spine.

Resting her head down on his shoulder, she engaged herself with caressing Severus' broad chest and stomach. Her soft lips traced over his skin, enthralled with the sight of his delicate blue veins mapped throughout the pale flesh. She heard him inhale sharply when her warm tongue darted out to graze his flattened nipples.

Feeling between her legs stirring at being able to entice a moan from Severus, Hermione's movements became brassy, using more of her mouth to nip and kiss at his chest, just like he'd done to her.

Severus inwardly chided himself a fool, remembering how when he and Hermione first shared a bed, he became annoyed at her wayward curls smothering his face. Now her tresses felt like warm silk as they slid down and over his neck and chest with of her movements.

Hermione was further encouraged when Severus brought a hand to the back of her head, his slim fingers insinuating themselves into her curls. She was presently kissing and suckling at his neck, her own fingers clutching onto his hair.

"It's a wonder I've been able to resist your advances all of this time," Severus told Hermione in a deep groan, his body slightly thrashing against her.

Hermione giggled into his neck, her lips pressing butterfly kisses over the tougher, discolored skin that consisted of his scars. "How do you think I felt?" she murmured. "There was a time that I found the sight of you in those forbidding black teaching robes daunting. Ruminations of a child, I suppose. Now I find them quite comely on you, even if I wanted to take my wand to those damned buttons."

"Naughty witch, pretending to be enthralled with your pudding in the Great Hall, when you were actually fantasizing about undressing your headmaster."

Hermione lifted her head from Severus' neck, boldly looking him in the eye with a smirk on her face. "That's right, _my_ wizard, _my_ headmaster," she sighed, brushing her lips across the lines at the side of his mouth.

Kissing back down to Severus' chest, the sight of his painfully erect cock caught her eye, and Hermione was compelled to gently grasp it. Nuzzling her face against his skin, Hermione kissed a trail down to his stomach, stopping when she met the thatch of coarse, dark hair surrounding his cock.

Furtively glancing back at Severus, Hermione saw that he was still languid against her pillows, his body relaxed as if he was extending her the courtesy to do whatsoever she wished. Sliding down over Severus to kneel between his lightly furred legs, Hermione gingerly stroked her fingers along his stomach and thighs, her eyes focused on his sizeable erection.

Touching it was one thing; seeing it up close and personal was another. His penis was longer and thicker than she'd realized, just as pale as the rest of his body save for the mushroom shaped tip that was a shade darker.

Daintily wrapped her hand around the heavy length of flesh, Hermione gently squeezed and stroked Severus the way he favored, feeling each bumpy ridge and vein against her palm. He'd already gone slightly tense once her hand encircled his cock, yet when her mouth followed suit he released a low groan.

Hermione cautiously moved her mouth and tongue, lapping at his cock as if it were a lolly. She was able to taste her own juices that were smeared on his shaft, along with his own sticky fluid that was now weeping from the head. Using her tongue to clean her slightly salty musk away, Hermione gingerly parted her lips, sliding her warm mouth down to completely engulf his shaft.

Severus was well endowed enough that Hermione had to find a comfortable position to keep her jaw unhinged. She'd then settled back at his side with her head facing his feet, finding that the new angle was much better. Severus let out a low hiss of pleasure, his hand coming down to rest slightly on Hermione's head, thoroughly enjoying the feel of her pliant mouth suckling away.

Severus' grasp never grew tightened on Hermione's head. He merely rested his fingers on her curls, softly stroking them as if offering nonverbal encouragement. His breath grew shallower until Hermione was able to feel his cock twitching beneath her hand and mouth.

Realizing that he was about to come, Hermione never let up her ministrations, eager to make him frenzied beneath her touch. With a lusty groan, Severus' hips jerked upwards, his cock pulsating and shooting his release between her pouty lips.

Hermione found the taste of his ejaculate slightly bitter yet not completely distasteful, and never stopped licking and sucking, swallowing everything down until Severus had to forcefully pry her mouth away from his cock.

"Come, my little sorceress," he purred once Hermione had crawled back up next to him. Severus pulled her face down to his, sealing his mouth over hers, seemingly unfazed if he was able to taste himself on her tongue. "That was positively delightful."

"Well, I only thought it nice to return the favor," she replied, her soft breasts pressing into his side. Despite already having an orgasm, Hermione had become immensely turned on listening to Severus lose control, feeling the proof of her arousal trickling down her labia.

Severus gave her another short kiss before sitting up, pushing Hermione to lay in his place. Reclining back in the warmed spot that vaguely smelled like him, Hermione looked down at Severus, watching as he yanked a pillow from next to her head. Gesturing for her to raise her hips, he shoved the pillow beneath her bum, pausing to ask Hermione if she was comfortable.

After Hermione told him yes, Severus sat between her splayed thighs, guiding her legs to rest over his. With her bum resting on the pillow and her legs parted, her throbbing sex was completely bared beneath Severus' gaze.

Hermione wanted to feel embarrassed until she felt those familiar, clever fingers tracing along her slickened labia. One slightly calloused fingertip collected a bit of moisture from her entrance before delving up to her clit, making small circles around the stiffened nub.

Hermione involuntarily shivered, letting out a soft moan at the acute sensation. Severus continued making slow, agonizing circles around her clit with his finger, causing her hips to writhe with every turn. Keening softly when his finger dipped down and traced around her entrance, Hermione inhaled sharply when she felt Severus ease the slender digit inside of her body.

Audibly sucking in air, Hermione's body arched when the marauding finger began abrading against her sensitive walls, pulling sensations from places that she hadn't known existed. Entwining both arms over her head to clutch at the headboard, Hermione whimpered and panted as Severus moved his finger about more insistently.

The foreboding sensation was similar to the one that Hermione experienced when Severus used the counter spell to lift the curse the time she'd touched the book in his sitting room. However, instead of being phantasmically stimulated, Severus actually had his finger buried deep inside of her body, the sensation better than anything she could have attempted to imagine.

Hermione was soon working her hips back and forth, eagerly welcoming the finger sliding throughout her moist heat. It wasn't long before the muscles in her arms, stomach and thighs tensed, small tremors quaking through them. Her ragged breathing betrayed the onset of her orgasm, moments later her slick, pulsating walls clamping down on Severus' finger.

Hermione was still moaning and had barely come down from climaxing when Severus easily fingered her into another one, make her scream out as she reached the second crest in less than a few minutes. She was thoroughly reduced to a pile of shuddering witch, unable to do scarcely more than whimper and thrash about while grabbing onto the bedclothes.

Severus' damnably adroit finger never stopped moving within her, the unaccustomed pleasure becoming nearly too intense for Hermione to handle. Desperate for some reprieve, she attempted to close her legs when Severus pressed his elbow to her inner thigh, forcing her to keep them spread.

"No you don't," Severus chided in his deep rumbling baritone, pausing his movements yet letting his thumb skim once over the blood engorged nub of Hermione's clit, enjoying the way her hips rolled at the touch. "I've already afforded you the opportunity to do what you wished, now you will do the same."

Hermione opened her eyes to reticently look down at Severus. "It's too much," she moaned, although her tone hadn't so much as resembled a complaint.

"It's not too much; you can handle it," Severus replied. "Besides, this is nothing more than a taste."

Hermione closed her eyes, shivering at the thought of him making her body sing even more than it already was. Briefly mulling over the idea that she was clearly out of her depths, Hermione bit back a scream when she felt a second finger being slipped into her snug body alongside the first.

Severus had been amused when Hermione, for the first time that he could recall, had been the one to ask him to stop. All the while, her body had continued trembling with the need for another release, even if she hadn't realized it.

Hermione's lush form kept rising and falling back onto the bed as Severus resumed the gentle thrusting of his fingers. The two digits were buried knuckles deep, copious amounts of her pearlescent release clinging to his hand.

Hermione's hips were practically levitating off the pillow, her entire frame tense and thrashing about with each stroke. "Relax your body, Hermione," Severus instructed as he curled his fingertips to press upwards into the patch of tissue that was softer than the others. "There's no need to clutch after it. If you relax, you'll find it to come easier."

Hermione wanted to retort 'not bloody likely', yet her ability to speak managed to elude her. Severus fingering her didn't hurt in the least, nor would she say it was uncomfortably obtrusive. The sensation was much more poignant than when she'd straddled his face and gotten licked to orgasm. His fingers alone were making her entire body quake until she was rendered senseless, unable to focus on anything except climaxing.

It was when she exploded two more consecutive times that left her limp and dazed. Hermione thought it rich that Severus was continuously telling her to relax, never removing his questing fingers. She didn't think she'd be able to come again, and the off chance that she was, unsure that she'd be able to handle it.

Still, Hermione managed to let the tension gradually leave her body, soon finding herself limp against the mattress. With a deep, throaty croon of satisfaction, Severus rubbed small circles into Hermione's g-spot, enjoying the way her fingers and toes curled on themselves. Her breath caught in her chest and she was still awkwardly holding onto the headboard, her back arched and chest heaving, displaying the line of her ribcage.

In one swift motion, Severus' thumb found Hermione's clit, his middle finger shifting to slip beneath the notch of her cervix, while the index remained firmly pressed into her g-spot.

The only partially coherent word that came from Hermione's mouth was Severus' name, which was rated in a piercing scream. Her body jerked harshly, causing her to nearly slip off the pillow, and Severus had to splay his other hand across her belly, gently pinning Hermione down into place.

Any thoughts of further protest were dissolved along with Hermione's ability to remain quiet. She was desperately alternating between moaning shrilly and wailing, begging for Severus to keep going. Her quim was soaking wet, along with Severus' hand and the pillow beneath her, the moisture so abundant that his fingers were loudly squishing with each thrust.

Had Hermione not been otherwise engaged, she might have felt self-conscious at the sounds her body was producing. Instead, her fingers were pressed into the wood above her, her short nails almost threatening to leave claw marks behind.

Another orgasm ripped through Hermione, a gusty cry torn from her mouth and renting the air. Her insides felt swollen beyond belief as they rippled and clenched around the probing fingers. She was literally able to feel each knot of Severus' knuckles as they probed and pressed against her sensitive walls.

When the waves subsided slightly, Hermione fell limp, her body furiously tingling from head to toe. Keening softly when Severus withdrew his fingers from her body, she didn't realized that he'd lowered his head back down to her sex. Hermione's hips jerked when she felt a stream of warm arm being directed at her swollen and highly sensitive clit, his caressing tongue soon following suit.

Hermione was about to protest that Severus was surely trying to kill her, yet came up short when she found that his warm mouth felt incredible against her primed cunt. He was alternating between lightly kissing, lapping and suckling at the nub, until Hermione's hips gave a lurch, practically grinding her crotch into his face.

Severus spanned Hermione's indrawn abdomen with both hands, the digits on his right still slick with her release. He kept the pressure on her clit mild, until her hands reached down to grab onto his head, beseechingly crying out for more. The tame strokes of his tongue were doing more to keep Hermione on edge rather than bring her to completion, her walls clenching almost painfully with the need to come.

"Please, Severus, please," Hermione desperately keened, her back arching and rising up from the bed. She was tightly clutching onto his inky hair, unaware that she was attempting to use them as reins to direct Severus to do what she wanted.

Severus, however, was relentless. He never changed his pace or the intensity of what he was doing. It had still been enough to send Hermione over the edge, which she did moments after begging him for more. Screaming a litany of yeses, she bucked and writhed against Severus' face, her sticky juices becoming smeared all over his lips.

When her trembling grew less frenzied, Severus moved from between Hermione's legs to cover her body with his. Hermione immediately wrapped her arms around his back, clutching him tightly against her quivering body.

"Are you satisfied now?" she asked in a feeble voice once she was able to speak, nuzzling her face against his. "I'm completely spent; I can't even feel my toes."

Severus chuckled against Hermione's mouth, sucking her bottom lip between his. "That means I've done everything right," he assured in a husky tone, his erection now pressed against her core.

Hermione's hips were still raised with the pillow beneath her, and all it took was a slight shift of Severus' body for him to slide the head of his cock against her tight, still pulsating opening.

Hermione was completely languid and barely coherent beneath Severus from her multitude of orgasms. She had both eyes closed, her head lolled to the side. The already mussed chestnut curls were now damp and frizzy from thrashing about on the pillow, and her face was flushed.

She felt Severus reach between their bodies, and didn't impede him when his fingers lined up the knob of his cock against her. The dark wizard hissed in pleasure at the feel of her swollen labia sliding over his shaft, her continuously rippling tunnel feeling as if it was trying to suck him inside.

After placing both hands next to Hermione's head, Severus shifted his hips moved forward, attempting to ease his way into her primed yet tight body. Almost immediately, Hermione grew protectively rigid at the fiery ingress, her eyes snapping open, pain clouding the brown orbs.

"Relax," Severus drawled in a silky voice, stilling his body and resting his forehead against hers.

"That's easy for you to say," she snapped in a strained voice, her fingers encircling around Severus' wrists and gripping them tightly.

Severus lifted his head to look down at Hermione, a few wisps of black hair falling over his brow. "What would you like me to do, Hermione? I'm trying to go slowly as possible."

Hermione reached up to push the hair back out of his face, pondering the question. "I don't know...what about going swiftly? You know, like quickly pulling off a plaster."

Severus shot her a dubious look, raising an eyebrow. "Is this what your sexual acumen tells you?"

Hermione returned his glance with a scathing one of her own. "It's just a hunch," she replied, her voice tinged with impatience.

"The irony; being instructed by an innocent," Severus murmured in a quiet voice, lowering his face to Hermione's and capturing her bottom lip with his mouth.

In spite of the previous discomfort, Hermione's body was humming with suppressed delight, and she desperately wanted to keep going. At the moment the only thing stopping her was the little matter of...

A high-pitched cry rent the air, and it took several minutes for Hermione to realize that it had come from the back of her throat. One moment she was clutching onto Severus, enjoying the way his tongue was moving over her bared throat. The next, his hips had surged forward, firmly pushing past her innocence and buying himself deep inside of her body.

Tears instantly sprung up into tightly closed Hermione's eyes, her fingers digging into Severus' shoulders as her knees clenched around his waist, vainly trying to circumvent his stinging thrusts.

Hermione hated to be wrong at anything, but if her attention hadn't been elsewhere, she would have cheerfully admitted that she was wrong, knew bugger-all about sex and should have let him enter her slowly. It hurt more than she realized it would for Severus to hastily breach her small opening, leading to a burning, stretching sensation of previously unused muscles.

Too focused on the pain, Hermione had buried her face in Severus neck, wetting it with her tears. She didn't realize that he'd had been arbitrarily placing kisses on her face, coaxing her to relax as he continued moving within her at a unhurried pace.

Even though Hermione had been the one urging him to hurry things along, Severus was not completely without compunction. Her short nails had firmly embedded into his back, her arms and knees attempting to push him off. Throughout Hermione's muffled whimpers into the crook his neck, Severus never stopped the onset of his shallow thrusts, eager for her discomfort to dissipate.

The easy tempo soon gave way to Hermione's fingers slowly loosening their grip on Severus' shoulders, her body settling back down on the bed.

"Don't forget to breathe," Severus told her, making Hermione release the breath that she didn't realize she'd been holding.

Hermione was still able to feel a slight stinging at her entrance, yet some small part of her brain registered that Severus was holding back. His slow, calculated strokes gradually allowed her to become accustomed to the penetration, until Hermione was soon trembling beneath his weight.

Severus continued riding her slowly, yet when he looked down to see Hermione's eyes roll back while simultaneously hearing the hitch in her breath, he knew that she was no longer in pain. Her body now awkwardly roved against his, eagerly trying to match his rhythm, until Severus placed one hand on her hip and guided her against him.

Hermione accepted the silent tutelage, letting out a loud hiss at an unannounced, deeper assail. Severus immediately resumed the less intrusive thrusts, thinking that he'd hurt Hermione, until her legs tightened around his, beckoning him on.

Alternating between loud gasps and moans, Hermione held onto Severus' hips, desperate for him to fill her completely. He was soon buried to the hilt, his balls smacking against her tightly clenched behind.

Severus was inhaling nosily through his nose, trying his damndest to not erupt inside of Hermione. It didn't help that she was calling out his name, her body hot and tight against his cock, clamping down on him with each plunge.

'Oh god, oh god!' Hermione thought frantically, feeling as if she was on the edge of losing control. Each of Severus' lunges made him press and rub an area deep inside of her body that she'd never given thought to. Her walls were involuntarily clenching from the sublime pressure, a vicious heat flooding her abdomen. Unaware that she was violently trembling , a loud, 'Severus!' erupted from her mouth as her entire body dissolved into shudders, her orgasm ripping through her.

This climax, not completely unlike the others, seemed to emanate from the very center of her being, rendering her incapable of doing more than cling to Severus with quivering arms and legs.

Hermione could barely catch her breath when she felt Severus shift her upright and into his lap, pressing them both against the headboard. He'd secured one arm around her waist, the other cradling her head in the palm his hand.

Almost immediately she began a lusty wailing when he earnestly plunged into her, only withdrawing a few inches before inexorably ploughing back inside. Hermione had never been one to swear, but the rapid pace that Severus was using left little room for anything else.

Hermione locked her ankles at the small of Severus' back and her arms around his neck, letting go not an option. Her hips were still perched on the pillow yet titled back, the perfect angle for the head of his cock to press into the spot that made Hermione writhe incessantly when he'd massaged it with his fingertips.

She'd have been wildly flailing about had it not been for Severus' hand at the back of her head, his other arm and solid frame pinning her against the headboard.

Their lovemaking had gone from slow, to slightly hurried, to an all out frenzy. Hermione and Severus were both frantically holding onto one another's sweat slickened bodies, her high pitched moans mingling with his deep, masculine groans of satisfaction.

Becoming further unhinged by the minute, Hermione was met with an unyielding need to feel Severus' lips on her. Engaging him in a forceful, nearly bruising liplock, she forgot to move her mouth once he began twisting his hips into hers, his pelvic bone pressing against her clit, still coupled with the deep thrusting.

Hermione couldn't tell if Severus was cradling her body, or if she was cradling his. Crying out against his lips, she felt every inch of her body quivering and burning, as if acid had been poured on her nerves. Tears were leaking from the corner of her eyes, Hermione's body giving a final lurch as her walls clenched painfully before convulsing into intense spasms.

Severus was relentless; continuously driving his thick shaft into Hermione's pulsating body throughout her orgasm, easily catapulting her into another. Hermione never registered the tears sliding down her cheeks, or the fact that she was screaming loudly enough that a neighbor might overhear. All she could focus on was the intense climax washing over her, and the sensation of every ounce of liquid in her body spilling out of her and onto the pillow.

Hermione's orgasm had spurred Severus' own, and his body trembled against hers as he furiously spurted inside of her throbbing channel, his arms tightening around her as he repeatedly moaned out her name. Still breathing hard, Severus moved his head from next to Hermione's and sat up. Almost instantly her limbs fell slack, the little witch going completely limp in his arms.

He tilted Hermione back against him, her head lolling forward and settling onto his shoulder. She was still forcefully inhaling, her heart hammering against his chest. With a groan Severus unsheathed himself from her snug flesh, resting her listless form down on the bed. Her frizzy curls had nearly doubled in size, and concealed much of her flushed and dampened face. Brushing the unruly strands back, Severus found that Hermione's shut, either from fainting or falling asleep, as she was totally unresponsive to his touch.

Entirely too spent to concern himself with the rumpled bedding, or the fact that much of his abdomen was covered with the mingled juices of their release, Severus lay down next to Hermione, curling his body around hers. He did, however, catch sight of the wet and bloodstained pillow that Hermione had rested on, and sat up enough to shove it to the floor. Heaving a sigh as his head hit the mattress again, Severus wasted no time in closing his eyes and easily falling asleep.


	18. Chapter 18

**_A/N: THAAAANK YOU for the reviews! More please, please? I love them all! Again a wonderful thanks to my cooler than cotton candy ice cream beta, Gnrkrystle!_**

* * *

><p>Hermione stirred slightly in her sleep, shifting beneath the duvet and pausing when she felt the heat of Severus' bare skin against her back. His long legs were stretched out and entwined with hers, his right arm draped across her waist. Gingerly turning around so as not to disturb him, Hermione mused over Severus in his repose.<p>

Scattered rays of sunlight poured in from the window, falling upon his mussed, black hair that was splayed out on the pillow, a few stands framing strong features that had been softened by a peaceful, vulnerable state of sleep. Severus was breathing softly and steadily, the usually present harsh lines on his forehead and around his mouth now almost completely effaced.

A small smile involuntarily formed on her face, and Hermione sighed, resting her head on Severus' shoulder. She'd just closed her eyes when she heard a scratching at her bedroom door. Inwardly groaning, Hermione sat back up and climbed out of bed, wincing slightly when the aching muscles in her legs protested at the movement.

Rushing to find her clothes before Midnight was able to leave claw marks at the base of her door, Hermione picked up the wriggling ball of black fluff that immediately attempted to scamper in the direction of her bed.

"No, Midnight," Hermione quietly chastised, picking the kitten up before he was able to bother Severus, whom was still reclined on his side and soundly sleeping, the sheets drawn up to his bare, pallid torso. "Have you forgotten what happened the last time you woke up Severus?"

"Mreow!" the kitten mewled, his blue button eyes peering up at Hermione as if he was able to understand her. Midnight had unerringly made his way into Severus' bedroom one morning, jumping up onto his bed and managing to find his wand. He'd dredged out all of a few inches from beneath the pillow, attempting to chew on the carved, ebony handle, before Severus jerked out of sleep. He was bleary eyed, his black hair ruffled and sticking up, as he bellowed at the kitten whom gave a loud hiss before bolting out of the room.

Hermione had been comfortably curled up into Severus' side, and nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard him yelling. Severus then used a few choice four-letter words to describe the cat before yanking his wand from beneath the pillow, holding it up in the dim light, trying to make sure that it hadn't been damaged.

Hermione was still ridden with sleep, yet couldn't help it when she broke out into laughter at the disgruntled look on Severus' face. The glare he'd thrown her was completely aphotic, yet in her own way, Hermione managed to pacify Severus until he'd stopped glowering.

Still laughing at the memory, Hermione slowly made her way down to the kitchen, setting Midnight down on the linoleum. "Do you know that you have terrible timing?" she commented, pulling the pantry doors open and rifling through the contents. Arching an eyebrow, she threw a defiant look in Midnight's direction.

"Mrow," he calmly replied, rolling over onto his back and swiping the air with a single paw.

Shaking her head, Hermione continued shuffling things around the pantry until she found what she was looking for. Unearthing some tinned cat food that had been previously purchased for Crookshanks, she dumped it into a dish and set it on the floor. Hermione had barely moved her hand from the edge of the dish when Midnight bustled over, nearly knocking her hand out of the way to get to his breakfast.

"Heh, I should have named you Ron," she snickered to the greedy feline.

With Midnight otherwise occupied with his meal, Hermione put the kettle on for tea. She felt a bit silly knowing that she could have heated water within a second's time using her wand, but she'd left it up in her room. Waiting for the water to boil, she shuffled off to the downstairs bathroom. Hermione was in the middle of washing her hands and looked up, laughing when she saw her reflection in the mirror.

Her curls were tangled and sticking up all over her head, her lips slightly puffy and swollen. Her neck was gratuitously covered in love bites, and she had a niggling suspicion that if she were to take off her camisole, more would be revealed.

Severus had been right; had they made love the night before her exam she would have been inclined to draw her wand on him in the morning. Her legs weren't the only thing that ached; her entire body felt as if she'd gone running without stopping, not to mention the tenderness of her most intimate area.

To say that she had been worked over was an understatement. It felt as if Severus had taken her apart and turned her inside out - just as he promised.

Chuckling to herself, Hermione heard the kettle whistling and walked back to the kitchen. Preparing two mugs of tea, she turned to carry them upstairs, yet not before having to shoo Midnight away from her ankles.

Severus had turned over onto his stomach, his face buried in the pillow and his black hair splayed partially across one shoulder. Hermione felt a niggling of guilt at seeing the twin set of small, red marks standing out on both his pale shoulders, their shape matching the curve of her short nails. Her brown eyes then fell to the slew of faded yet ghastly scars mapped across his back, and Hermione had to force herself to look away. Setting his mug down on her dresser, she using her wand to cast a stasis charm to keep the liquid hot.

Blowing at the steam rising from her mug, Hermione gingerly folded herself into the chair across from her bed. Curving her hands around the warmed ceramic, she took a few sips of the marginally cooled tea while looking over at her slumbering wizard.

_Her_ wizard.

She rather liked the sound of that. It was still amusing to Hermione, as she could vividly remember a time when she would have given her eyeteeth to avoid Severus. Now she was claiming him for her own.

Even though he was asleep, Hermione kept furtively peeking over at him, and had to bite down on her lip to keep from smiling. Without the forbidding black robes, Severus looked much less menacing. Throw in the fact that he was lightly snoring and sprawled out among her messy yet feminine sheets, and he looked like how she guessed any other man or wizard would after a long night of making love to his witch.

"Am I that interesting that you feel the need to stare at me whilst I'm sleeping?" she heard Severus suddenly ask in a slumber logged voice.

"Yes," Hermione answered. "You're positively enthralling. I've bought you a cup of tea, by the way."

Severus yawned as he sat up, shuffling to sit back against the headboard. Watching as Hermione rounded the bed to sit next to him, he took the still hot mug from her outstretched hand. "Thank you."

Demurely crossing her legs, Hermione yanked her hair over one shoulder, picking up a few fuzzy strands between her fingers and holding them in front of her face.

"You're rather quiet," Severus commented after a lingering stretch of silence. Looking up, she saw that his dark eyes were steadily taking in her appearance. "I don't believe I've ever seen you looking so pensive; and believe me, that is saying something."

Hermione smiled and gave a small shrug, yet still remained silent. She couldn't help but feeling a bit self-conscious. She was half dressed, sitting on her bed with Severus whom was completely naked, save for the sheet draped across his hips. After all they'd shared last night, the idea of being skittish around him seemed ludicrous, but that didn't change the way she felt.

Severus took a long drag of his tea before speaking again. "What's wrong, Hermione?" he calmly asked. "Are you having regrets already?"

"No!" she hastily replied, her brown eyes flashing in Severus' direction.

"I just wanted to be sure. I must say, it was rather interesting, waking up without being in mortal peril of your wild hair suffocating me."

Hermione gave a scoff, pushing her tousled curls back over her shoulder. "Well, it's your fault it looks like shredded hay," she pointedly replied.

Severus smirked, draining the remains of his tea and wandlessly levitating the empty mug across to Hermione's dresser.

"Show-off," she muttered under her breath, eliciting a chuckle from the wizard. In a mock fit of peevishness, Hermione leaned across to Severus, bringing one hand up to further rumple his hair. "That's for calling my hair wild."

Severus didn't bat so much as an eyelash when the little witch proceeded to muss his hair. "Sprightly little troublemaker," he declared in a soft voice. "You should take heed of where those little antics will lead you."

Hermione threw Severus a defiant look. Within the blink of an eye, he'd reached across the bed and bodily snatched her up, trapping her beneath him.

"Severus!" Hermione yelled, laughing despite the fact that she'd been caught off guard. Severus easily pinned her legs between his thighs, pulling both of Hermione's arms up over her head. "Satisfied now?" she wittingly asked, looking up into Severus' smirking face.

"You're a mouthy, little witch," he grumbled, lowering his head to lightly nip at the juncture between Hermione's neck and shoulder.

"And you say that to say what?" Hermione averred, closing her eyes and tilting her head to the side, her body trembling slightly as Severus gently ghosted his lips over her pulse. Inhaling softly when he moved to her mouth, Hermione gave a little yelp when she felt Severus' teeth lightly digging into her bottom lip. She immediately opened her eyes to protest, glowering when she saw the complacent look on Severus' face, his obsidian eyes at half mast as they bore into hers.

"That's for your cheek," he told Hermione in a euphonic baritone before covering her lips with his. Severus finally released his grip on her wrists, and Hermione slid her arms around his neck, nearly purring with contentment at his kiss.

"Well if this is my punishment..." she trailed off, lifting her head slightly to place a kiss below his ear. Hermione continued trailing her lips across Severus' cheek, her hands tentatively running over his naked back. Hermione felt a flash of anger at the raised areas of old scars beneath her fingers, and refocused her attention to the feel of Severus' weight pressing her into the mattress.

"This is what you elect for my castigation?" Hermione asked, flexing her hips up into Severus' stiffened length that was now rubbing against her thigh.

"It's a good a choice as any," he replied, shifting up slightly to remove Hermione's satin knickers. Tossing the scrap of satin to the side, Severus positioned himself in the cradle of Hermione's splayed thighs, gliding the tip of his cock over her damp folds before gently nudging his way into her body.

"Ow," she hissed, flinching slightly when he grazed her sore entrance.

"Sorry," Severus said apologetically. Impeding all movement for a minute, his warm fingers enclosed around Hermione's right wrist, guiding her hand down between her legs.

Realizing what he expected her to do, she began gently stroking her fingertips over her clit. Once her body began giving way to arousal, Severus slowly propelled into her snug heat. Hermione was grateful that she didn't have to endure the sharp piercing, pinching sensation of her most intimate parts as she had the first time. This time the slight burn and stretch of her still tender muscles only lasted a minute, and Hermione was soon moving her hips along with Severus'.

Severus kept his movements controlled and in check; the glissando of his body so smooth that Hermione gasped each time he pushed forward. He was brushing against that recently discovered spot deep inside of her body, the motion making her womb clench in anticipation.

Caught between the sensation of her fingers moving over the sensitive nub, and coupled with Severus' gentle thrusting, Hermione desperately felt the need to scream and writhe about, Instead, she bit down on her bottom lip, her mouth soon going slack to release a breathless moan when she suddenly climaxed.

Falling limp when Severus paused for a moment, Hermione noticed that he had only done so in order to pull the silky material of her camisole down beneath her breasts. His hands curved around the warm swells of flesh, his thumbs running over the hard, rose tipped nipples before his mouth followed suit.

Letting out an uncontrollable moan, Hermione clutched onto Severus' head, arching her chest up against his mouth. His dexterous hands and tongue continued moving over her breasts, the lower half of his body resuming the slow, torturous rolling into hers.

Severus had taken her hard and fast the night before, his easy cadence now a complete opposite. Even as he slowly drove into Hermione's body, he continued looking down at her, his visage one of raw lust. Wanting to be kissed, Hermione reached up to pull at Severus' shoulders, tugging at him until his chest met with her partially uncovered breasts.

Sliding her tongue over Severus' lips until he opened his mouth, Hermione wasted no time in kissing him in a way that matched her escalating passion. Moaning and whimpering, Hermione's legs came around Severus' waist at the same time her arms ensnared his neck. Her cries of pleasure were muffled for the most part against his lips, the occasional utterance managing to escape.

Hermione's hands moved from Severus' shoulders down to his lower back, aroused by the tense and flex of his sinewy muscles beneath her fingertips. She was soon balancing the fine edge of climax again when his body came to a standstill.

"Why did you stop?" Hermione plaintively cried out, her voiced leaden with desperation. Tightening her arms around Severus' waist in an effort to force him to continue, Hermione nearly became fighting mad when she heard him breathily chuckle into her ear. Severus then guided Hermione's tightly wound arms from around his waist, pressing them above her head and down against the mattress.

"Severus!" Hermione ground out, futilely arching her hips up. Her brown eyes were now flashing angrily at him, becoming further agitated when she was unable to tell what thoughts were hiding behind the sloe orbs peering down at her.

"How many times must I tell you that I won't be rushed?" he murmured against her cheek.

A second away from growling, Hermione attempted to slip from beneath Severus with the intent to switch positions, only for him to neatly press her back into place. "Damn you, Severus! Why are you being a git?"

"Perhaps I enjoy hearing that frenzied undertone in your voice," he suggested in a hushed, lascivious tone, as he slid his hands over Hermione's arms, moving up to her wrists and lacing his fingers through hers. "Or," he continued, fully withdrawing from Hermione's body, causing her to unleash a hiss while cambering her hips up against him, "I enjoy making you do that."

"I'm going to do a lot more than that if you don't get on with it!" she spat, her body humming with the suppressed release that Severus was quite fond of denying her for the moment.

"Or might it be this?" Severus silkily suggested, pushing his entire length back into Hermione's snug, quivering body to deliver slow yet full, deep strokes that made her legs tighten around his waist with each one, causing her back to form a sharp arc and her fingers to squeeze around his.

Emboldened cries that seemed to emanate from Hermione's very core erupted from her parted lips. She was unaware that Severus was paying rapt attention to the look of pure, unadulterated bliss on her face, enjoying the sight of her fingers clenched around his hands, resting on the disarray of brown curls that were splayed around her head.

Hermione swore loudly when Severus changed his angling slightly, brushing inside and against her in a way that set every nerve ending aflame. All it took was a few more well-delivered strokes before the intimate rhythm became too overwhelming. Severus had barely uttered the words "come for me," against Hermione's mouth before sucking her bottom lip into his, when the tense coil of her pent-up release finally snapped.

Digging her short nails into Severus' hand, Hermione gave a guttural scream as her body jerked and strained uncontrollably against his. Severus barely registered the little points being pressed into his skin, as he furiously erupted into Hermione's body, feeling her walls gripping and convulsing around his cock, liberally bathing it with the juices of her release.

Hermione's legs remained wrapped firmly around Severus as she came down from her orgasm, his head buried in the soft folds of her neck. Severus was still panting slightly when he tried to relieve Hermione of his weight, only for her to pry her fingers out of his and pull him back against her.

"Mm-hmm," she buzzed in languid protest, her small hands relaxing against Severus' shoulders. He conceded for awhile, ignoring Hermione's clamoring when he moved from on top of her.

"You can't breathe properly with me crushing you, Hermione," he calmly replied, moving to her side. Hermione was instantly mollified when Severus pulled her into the slim curve of his body, her head nestled in the crook of his arm.

"All right," she murmured, her eyes still closed. "I definitely need a shower now." Sliding her legs against the duvet, she gave a wince. "Better make that a bath. I don't think I could stand up right now, even if my life depended on it."

Severus gave a small laugh, pressing his lips against Hermione's temple. Her entire body was still flush from their lovemaking, the dark pink camisole bunched beneath her breasts and twisted around her torso. Severus moved his other arm up to Hermione's face, gently tracing his fingers over the light smatter of freckles dotting her nose and cheeks, moving down to trail over the cupid's bow of her lips.

"You're going to need to eat at some point," he commented.

Lazily holding onto the hand that caressed her features, Hermione pressed a soft kiss onto Severus' fingertips. "I'm too knackered to chew."

"Do I need to force feed you?"

"Oh, Severus," Hermione sighed in defeat. "All right, fine, you tyrannical savant. Just let me lie here for a moment; then I'll bathe and find us lunch."

"All right, ten minutes," Severus conceded, resting his head against Hermione's. "Then I'll levitate you out of bed if need be."

"You've got a lot of bloody nerve," she murmured, nuzzling further into his warmth. "It's your fault I can't move."

* * *

><p>The two had unintentionally fallen back asleep for another hour, going well over the ten minutes that Severus had imposed. Hermione divested herself of the wrinkled camisole, walking to the bathroom to run a hot tub, adding a generous amount of bubble bath to the water. Severus found her reclining back in the tub, her shoulders peeking out of the fluffy, fragrance froth, and was unable to resist sneering when she suggested that he join her.<p>

Severus grumbled that he had no wish to smell like a chemically engineered bouquet of flowers, only capitulating and moving out of the doorway after she solidly plead for five minutes. Hermione watched as Severus hastily unfastened and stepped out of his trousers. She moved forward in the tub, her dampened, dangling curls creating small parts in the suds. Once Severus slid down into the hot water, he stretched his long legs alongside Hermione's.

Severus had never taken a bath that smelled cloyingly of flowers, much less share one with another person. But when he pulled Hermione against him, allowing her damp back to rest against his chest, he decided that it was pleasant enough.

The bubbles had completely dissipated by the time they got out of the tub. Severus took his wand to his clothes before redressing, leaving Hermione to scour the contents of her closet, all the while grumbling that she needed her trunk from Hogwarts.

Severus told her to quit her whinging, they'd get her trunk later than evening if she was so inclined. They made their way down to the kitchen, where Hermione proceeded to ransack the fridge and pantry until she found suitable ingredients for an impromptu meal. She was thoroughly stymied when Severus rolled his sleeves up to his forearms, standing next to her at the counter to offer assistance.

"Are you really shocked at the fact that I know my way around the kitchen?" he asked, his long fingers curving around a knife while his other hand pulled a dish of vegetables over.

"Yes..well no..." Hermione replied, one eyebrow arched. "Well, I suppose I've never thought about it."

"I've returned to my own home over the summer holidays, just as you and the rest of your little friends have done year after year," Severus continued. "The only meals I had were the ones that I personally prepared."

Nodding her head thoughtfully, Hermione kept her eye on the tomato she was slicing, remaining quiet as she mused over his comment. She hadn't considered the fact that Severus lived elsewhere other than Hogwarts, and found that she was curious.

"I think the fact that you offered to help threw me off," Hermione said, changing the subject.

"And that would send you off kilter because..."

"Because I spent a year with two wizards that barely lifted a finger to help me with the meals, well, Harry did a few times. But all Ronald was good for was to complain that he was still hungry, or he didn't like what I prepared, or to compare my cooking to his mum's."

"I'm going to overlook the fact that you've just compared me to the boy wonder and speckled idiot," Severus began, making Hermione snicker at the less than affable epithets, "but I will say that Molly has her son spoilt. I'm amazed that you managed to spend a length of time with him in such close proximity without using at least one Unforgivable Curse."

"Believe me, it wasn't as if I'd never thought about it," Hermione admitted. "But I was ever so happy when it was over. Not that I was really focused on this insignificant point at the time, but do you know what it's like to go a full year sharing a tent with two males that haven't showered? I wanted to hex off my own nose."

"All right, I see your point," Severus said. "But do spare me any further details for now; I'd like to actually enjoy my late lunch."

Once their meal had been all but inhaled, Severus and Hermione went to her living room, resting for a minute on the couch. Midnight sauntered over to Hermione, mewing until she picked him up and petted him. She was in the middle of stroking the now quiet black kitten when she noticed Severus staring at something on the mantle.

"What?" she asked curiously.

"It's just odd seeing photographs that are inanimate," he replied. Frowning slightly, his dark eyes settled on one of the frames. Using his wand to Accio it over to the sofa, Severus peered down at the image of Hermione as a child.

"I don't know why you feel the need to look at that thing," she grumbled. "The photographer made me smile, and I hated my teeth in that picture."

"I fail to see anything that's amiss."

"Oh, that's rich, especially considering you all but laughed at me in my fourth year when Draco jinxed my teeth and made them grow till they reached my wrists!" Hermione was now glowering at Severus, mentally rehashing the unpleasant memory. "I was positively mortified that day. If I could have disappeared I would've gladly done so."

"Goodness, Hermione. I apologize for laughing at you, as you put it. Of course you wouldn't have known this, but I did punish Draco. Contrary to popular opinion, he didn't get away with every one of his antics as you would believe."

"If you say so," Hermione sighed, taking the picture frame from Severus and placing it on the coffee table. "It's so quiet here, I'm actually not in the mood to leave. But I do need my trunk."

"Well then, put your miscreant of a cat down so we can hurry along."

Hermione balked at Severus' choice of words, but plucked Midnight from her lap and set him down on the floor. Once they'd gotten their shoes from Hermione's room, the both went out into the back garden and were standing on the deck.

"If I let you ward my house again, will I be able to get back inside?" she asked.

"Only if I come back to remove them," Severus smugly replied.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at Severus. "Obviously that's what I meant," she shot back.

"Was that an indirect invitation back to the lioness' den?" he archly inquired, his black eyes glittering mischievously.

"Oh, bite my arse, Severus," Hermione snapped, roughly grabbing onto his arm. "Let's go get my ruddy trunk."

Severus chuckled at the harassed expression on Hermione's face, casting a Silencing Charm before Apparating them out from the back of her house.

It felt a little strange landing in Severus' office in the tower. Dumbledore's portrait had instantly caught sight of the two, and his blue eyes twinkled in their direction, although he stayed hushed noticing Severus' returned scowl.

"Do you think you'll be able to safely make it across the castle on your own?" Severus asked, "Or might I need to cast a protective shield around you first?"

"I'm sure I can manage, _professor_," Hermione dryly assured, giving Severus a mock grimace before turning on her heel.

"On your way then, _Miss Granger_."

Hermione seriously contemplated throwing a tickling hex in the headmaster's direction, but knew that the consequences would be severe. She knew that he would most likely do something harmless yet sadistic, like bind her into place while casting a tickling hex right back as well as using his fingers.

Making it to her room without being seeing by any faculty or lingering ghosts, Hermione used her wand to make quick work of neatly packing her things into her trunk. Securing the latch and tipping the bulky thing upright with a loud thump, Hermione dragged it along the floor and out of her room, barely casting a second glance back into the area.

The tinny sound of the trunk's wheels was magnified in the empty corridor. Growing wearing of hauling the oversized luggage throughout the castle, Hermione used her wand to levitate it front of her, until she was back at Severus' office.

His password was the same since she'd last used it on the day of her Potions master exam. Awkwardly fitting the trunk alongside her legs, Hermione waited for the gargoyle to ascend, knocking on the double doors before entering.

"Did you pack the curtains and furnishings as well?" Severus asked, looking up from his desk with a sneer when he saw the monstrosity that Hermione called a trunk.

"Hah hah," she replied dryly, arranging the traveling cloak around her shoulders and sitting down opposite Severus. "I told you everything I needed was back in my room."

"Clearly."

Hermione shook her head, biting down on her lip to keep from laughing when she saw Dumbledore's portrait winking at her. "You should keep a little dish of sweets on your desk, like Professor Dumbledore used to," she commented, earning another wink and a wide grin from his portrait.

Severus' head snapped up, his dark hair hanging menacingly in front of his face. "What did you just say?" he hissed.

"Sweets, you know, Jelly Slugs or Pepper Imps. Whenever we were in here, Professor Dumbledore would offer us one. Of course, I didn't indulge frequently, but there was a rather funny incident involving an entire bag of Drooble's Best Blowing Gum...this entire tower was filled with multicolored bubbles."

Dumbledore seemed to be highly amused, and was shaking with laughter in his frame, knowing that Hermione was merely poking fun at the dark wizard. Severus, on the other hand, was looking at Hermione as if she'd lost her mind, instead suggesting that he keep balls of dung on his desk.

"And why on earth, pray tell, would I do such an asinine thing?" he softly asked, quirking one eyebrow.

"Because, if you ever have students in your office, it might make them feel more at ease if you offered them sweets," Hermione replied, keeping a straight face.

Severus remained silent, staring at Hermione for a long time. "I can only assume that your lapse in sanity has everything to do with the fact that Dumbledore is behind me, enjoying your little antics more than he should."

Hermione finally capitulated, giggling uncontrollably along with Dumbledore. "Severus actually prefers chocolate; mild, bittersweet dark chocolate," the white-haired wizard called out, much to Severus' consternation. "A shame at that; he always turned down my offer of a nice toffee or lemon drop."

"That's actually quite fitting of your personality, Severus!" Hermione chirped. "Dark, but with an unexpected sweetness."

Severus spun around in his seat so fast, that his dark hair whipped around his face, causing Hermione's giggling to turn into loud laughter, tears of mirth filling her eyes. Severus was shooting an also chuckling Dumbledore the dirtiest look he could muster up. Turning back to the little witch sitting across from him, he saw that Hermione was now red faced, her laughter turning into a sputter when saliva went down her airway. She promptly began coughing, and Severus had to get up and come around his desk, thumping Hermione on the back until she was able to breathe again, the murderous expression never once leaving his face.

"Oh my goodness!" Hermione weakly cried, wiping the moisture from her face with her sleeve. "I don't think I've ever laughed so hard."

"If you two are nearly done, then perhaps we can continue on," Severus said crisply. He stiffly stood next to a still gasping Hermione, whom was holding onto his sleeve.

"Oh Severus, it was just a bit of fun," Hermione told him, her lips still stretched into a smile. "The day you keep a dish of candy on your desk will be the day I give up books." Severus was still glowering down at her, finally stalking off, roughly grabbing the handle of her trunk and walking towards the door.

Hermione shook her head, looking over at Dumbledore's portrait. "He'll be all right, dear boy. He knows that we don't mean any harm."

Turning around when she heard the office door slam with a resounding bang, Hermione looked back at the portrait. "He's not really upset, is he?" she asked, her smile slightly faltering.

"Not at all," Dumbledore said reassuringly. "Now you run along. I daresay you'll be able to catch up with Severus before he makes it to the Great Hall. Oh, and Miss Granger, I'm glad to see that you two have patched things up."

Hermione flashed Dumbledore a grin before sailing down the short set of steps, and out into the corridor. The elderly wizard had been right; she was able to find Severus, whom was pulling her trunk along as if it weighed less than half a stone.

"Severus," Hermione called, jogging lightly to keep in step with his long strides. "You do know that I was only taking the mickey at you, right?"

'Hmph," came the curt reply, as he continued walking forward.

"If I make you a cake with dark cocoa, will you forgive me?" she slyly asked, peeking up into Severus' face. He still refused to look at Hermione, continuously pulling her trunk along.

"It better be one hell of a cake," he finally conceded, his lip curling slightly.

The two were still silently making their way down the corridor when they ran into McGonagall and Pomfrey. "Oh bloody hell," Severus swore underneath his breath. He'd been hoping to get out of the castle without having to offer any explanations as to his hasty exit.

"Severus!" McGonagall chirped, bustling over in a flurry of tartan robes. "Is everything all right?" She concernedly looked at the tight-lipped wizard, before curiously glancing at Hermione.

"Yes," he tersely replied, obviously not in the mood to make small talk.

"Poppy said you'd left here in a rush without saying anything."

Severus shot Madam Pomfrey a sulphurous look, apparently irritated that she'd opened her mouth to McGonagall. "Well?" she continued.

"All is in order, Minerva," Severus told her in a tight voice. McGonagall continued furtively eyeing the headmaster, casting Hermione another glance with some hidden meaning, finally relenting and walking away with Pomfrey.

"Do you think she suspects anything?" Hermione asked after the two elderly witches were completely out of earshot.

"It's quite possible," Severus replied without further elaboration.

"We won't get into any trouble...will we?"

At that comment Severus stopped walking, the wheels on Hermione's truck squeaking in protest at the abrupt standstill. "I would prefer to have this conversation in a more discreet location, but if you must know, no, we will not get into any trouble. We are two consenting adults, and what happens between us is no concern of anyone else."

"All right, I just wanted to make sure," Hermione said.

"Indeed. Now let's make haste, shall we? I'm ready to leave, and you owe me a cake for your transgressions."

"Is that so?" Hermione asked wryly. "Something tells me that you weren't all that miffed; but as usual, your cunning is going to land you freshly baked goods. Naturally, you're going to take advantage."

"Well, you started with that sweets in my office nonsense, and then proceeded to laugh at me along with Albus. And it was you that offered a cake as penance. Who be I to look a gift horse in the mouth?"

"A pain in my arse, scheming Slytherin, that's who," Hermione answered. "You'll get your cake. It'll also make up for that disgusting apple crumble. I swear, it tasted as if they used cumin instead of cinnamon in it."

"It is a distinct possibility, Professor Granger," Severus told her. "Just wait until you have a classroom of your own dunderheads; they'll pull out ingredients that have been painstakingly and carefully prepared, choosing the wrong one simply because they've looked at its colour instead of reading the label. I hope you're able to contain your mirth after they've blown up their cauldrons, explaining that they thought they were using one ingredient when in fact it was another, because, and I quote 'it looked like such and such."

"At the rate you're going, I'm going to pour a Calming Draught in the cake batter," Hermione threatened after awhile.

"Firewhisky or elf-made wine will suffice," Severus curtly replied as they rounded the corner.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hmm, things seem to be going smoothly, will they stay that way? *dum dum dummmm*<em>**


	19. Chapter 19

**_A/N: So I didn't get to harass my beta Gnrkrystle yet so if anything is amiss, it will be rectified. A little more silliness, lemons, and a dash of drama, more of which is to ensue...thank you again for the reviews, favs, alerts and ideas! They are all appreciated._**

* * *

><p>Hermione and Severus had barely gotten through the back door of her house, when Midnight streaked across the room in a dark blur, attempting to squeeze past their legs and run out into the garden. Severus set Hermione's trunk to the side, bending down and easily scooped up the wriggling ball of black fur. He tucked the writhing kitten into the crook of his elbow while Hermione firmly latched the door.<p>

"This cat's wayward temperament is perfectly aligned with yours," Severus told her, walking into the living room and settling down in the armchair. He plunked the black kitten on his knee, one slender finger scratching the top of his furry head. Hermione turned to scowl at Severus, raising an eyebrow when she saw Midnight's outstretched head leaning appreciatively towards the caressing hand.

"And you say I spoil him," she mumbled, tossing her traveling cloak down on the sofa and walking into the kitchen. Taking a quick inventory of meager ingredients in the fridge and pantry, Hermione walked back to living room, taking up her traveling cloak and using her wand to transfigure into a Muggle-style jacket.

"I don't have a single thing to make your cake with, or anything else for that matter," she told Severus. "I have to pop out to the shops for a minute; would you like to come with? Or do you prefer to stay here?"

Severus gave a quick snort, still stroking Midnight's head and not budging an inch from the armchair. "I'm perfectly at ease right here, thank you."

"All right; I won't be long." Despite Severus being a half-blood wizard that had grown up in a Muggle neighborhood, Hermione figured he had his reasons for not wanting to come out with her. Either way she didn't mind; she could get the shopping over with and return home.

Thirty minutes later, Hermione returned home, her arms laden with bags. She had just unlocked and opened the door, her ears perked when she heard Severus' deep baritone uttering a rarely used swear word, seconds before Midnight came scampering in her direction, Severus thundering behind. He was clad in white shirtsleeves, black trousers and socks. The only thing missing was his frock coat and black teaching robes, and Severus would have looked just like he had each time he'd swept down the corridors at Hogwarts.

"Listen here, you furry little miscreant," he castigated in a firm voice, snatching Midnight up in one large hand and holding him in front of his face. "I wasn't put here to chase behind you all over creation. Now stay put before I petrify you into place!"

Hermione's eyes had gone wide with a mixture of shock and amusement, hearing Severus firmly chastise the kitten as if it was one of his students. Covering her mouth with one hand, she leaned against the wall, her shoulders shaking with suppressed, silent laughter.

"Every time your bloody cat hears the door, he goes running," he continued grumbling, placing the loudly mewing kitten on the floor. Midnight looked up at the glowering wizard before walking over to Hermione, immediately brushing up against her legs as if he was aware of his rebuke. Severus harrumphed, brusquely taking the bags out of Hermione's arms and stalking off to the kitchen.

"Meow!" Midnight cried plaintively, his blue eyes staring up at her.

"You've made Severus upset!" she hissed under her breath, giggling at the same time. "I'm not getting into trouble along with you," she laughed when he began batting his paws at her legs, beckoning to be picked up. Finally relenting when he refused to move from her feet, Hermione thought twice and carried Midnight upstairs. She found an old bin in her box room and tranfigured it into a scratching post, leaving the kitten behind to happily scratch away.

Hermione pulled her hair back and washed her hands, going downstairs to find Severus sitting in the living room with a book in hand. He briefly looked up, putting the tome down to ask if she needed help with anything. Hermione thanked Severus but told him she would be fine, and continued onward into the kitchen. She nearly laughed when she saw that he'd unpacked the shopping, leaving the paper bags in a stack to the side, all of her purchases place in neat piles on the marble countertop.

That was one thing that Hermione had always grudgingly accepted about Severus when she was a student; despite the disgusting, ominous looking things he kept in murky glass jars, his nature was fastidious as hers. In the Potions classroom, he always had everything laid out in an orderly and methodical fashion, never failing to soundly berate students that grabbed at things in a slapdash manner.

Efficiently moving about the kitchen, Hermione already had her cake in the oven and was standing at the hob. Deciding that she needed something a bit heartier than the salads and sandwiches she and Severus had eaten the day before as well as that afternoon, she'd purchased the makings for spaghetti carbonara. It was nearly done, and she began tossing leafy greens about for a rocket salad. Hermione had been so focused on her task, she didn't realize that Severus had walked into the kitchen and was quietly seated across from her.

"The cake should be done in another twenty minutes," she said, looking up from the bowl. Severus nodded, his dark eyes diligently focused on Hermione as she continued darting back and forth between the hob and the counter. The little kitchen was warm, mingling scents of parsley, garlic and chocolate filling the air and making his mouth water. He was even able to smell the delicate, vanilla aroma that exuded from Hermione's heated skin as she bustled past him. She was now stooped down and peering into the oven, seemingly unfazed by moving about beneath Severus's intense scrutiny.

"I can't remember the last time I've seen anyone cook without using magic," he mused, watching as Hermione closed the oven door and stood up. "Whenever I'm forced to cook for myself, I still reach for my wand."

"Well, this is the only way I've ever cooked," she replied, pulling a drawer open and rifling through it. "I actually tried using my wand once to crack open eggs, but got the shells mixed up with the yolk and it took me the longest to pick them out. After that, I stuck to the Muggle way."

Severus gave a snort, his head turning towards the oven when a little dinging sound rang out. Hermione slipped on an ugly pair of oven mitts that were covered with lurid embroidery, depicting what was supposed to be birds or berries, he couldn't tell, and opened the door to pull out two pans of rich, moist looking chocolate cake. "Once they finish cooling, I'll put the frosting on," she explained, testing them with a wooden pick to make sure that were baked all the way through, then sitting both pans on top of a rack.

Hermione went on to fix two plates of food, and Severus took them from her and carried them to the dining room. They had just settled down when she griped over not purchasing wine to go with their meal. Severus merely returned her lament with a smirk, using his wand to conjure two glasses and a bottle of deep, red liquid.

"Elf-made wine," he commented, filling both glasses halfway and pushing one towards Hermione. "It would be wise if you paced yourself," Severus continued after she took a tentative sip, followed by another larger one.

"This is delicious," she said, setting the glass down. "It's better than the stuff my parents used to drink."

"Yes, and if you continue drinking as if it's nothing more than water, you'll soon find yourself beneath this table."

"All right, Severus," Hermione murmured, rolling her eye yet taking one last sip before picking up her fork.

The two ate in relative silence, until both their plates were clean. Slowly but surely, the level of blood red liquid in the bottle had gone down, until it disappeared, leaving a completely buoyant feeling Hermione.

"Damn, I forgot about the cake," she swore in a sluggish voice. "I hope I can get it out of the pan without breaking it." Hermione evenly stood up from the table, her hand shooting out to hold onto the chair when she felt the multiple glasses of wine go to her head.

Severus had imbibed a slightly less amount than Hermione, yet was in complete control of his senses. Firewhisky was the only thing that rendered him completely pissed, and that was only after he'd overindulged. "What did I tell you, my little know-it-all? Didn't I say that the wine would put you on your arse?"

"Oh, why don't you bite it, Severus," Hermione shot back in an airy tone, shaking off her lightheadedness to begin the task of gathering up their dishes.

"At the rate you're going, I'll take you over my knee and do a lot more than just bite," he smoothly threatened, enjoying the way her mouth fell open. Still chuckling, Severus stood up and took the plates from Hermione's hands. "Something tells me you're going to drop these before you even make it to the door."

"I was _not_," she tartly replied, scornfully eyeing his full hands. "Obviously you're looking through one of Trelawney's cracked crystal balls."

Hermione was still grumbling as she followed a smirking Severus into the kitchen. "Seeing as how you're not in a fit state to hold so much as a spoon," he began after placing the dishes in the sink, "I think it best if I finish my own cake. Of course, it won't be the first time that I've had to sort out something that you were supposed to finish."

"Bugger off, Severus; I've got my wand. If I can brew potions that no one's ever heard of, I'm sure I can finish a cake without difficulty."

"Did you just tell me to bugger off, Miss Granger?"

Hermione answered Severus by quirking one eyebrow in his direction, at the same time picking her wand up from the countertop. "I believe so, _Professor._"

"You'll pay for that cheek later. In the meantime, settle down before you hex off your own toes." Severus deftly plucked Hermione's wands from her fingers, ignoring her protests as he shoved it into his pocket. He then rummaged in the fridge, finding the bowl of icing that she had mixed earlier and set inside to stiffen.

"Have you ever prepared a cake before?" Hermione asked flippantly, sitting down at the island and leaning forward on both elbows. Head propped up on both hands; her brown eyes were shining merrily at Severus, whom shot back one of his famous blank, lingering stares before turning to his cake.

"I wish I had a camera," she mused, tickled by the sight of Severus using his wand to place a thick layer of icing on one cake, before placing the second one on top. "I think my Dad had one lying about somewhere."

"Hermione, don't force me to bind you to your chair," Severus softly told her, his dark eyes focused down on the confection in front of him, as he masterfully moved his wand about, neatly covering the rest of the cake with the fluffy, chocolate icing.

"As if I'm daft enough to attempt something so foolish," Hermione retorted, still focused on Severus's gentle looking fingers holding onto the smooth, ebony wand. "I'd shift my weight just to get off this chair, and you'd take me down faster than I could utter out the P in _Protego_."

"How very clairvoyant of you, Madam Lush," Severus replied, his lip curled up in a faint smile. "Now if you'd be so kind, we'll need plates and forks. Mind that you don't break anything or knock over my cake. Between drinking all of my wine, you have the vacillating gait of a Cornish pixie."

Hermione reached across the counter, attempting to grab hold of the tip of her wand that was exposed from Severus' pocket. He instantly yanked it out of reach, quickly producing his own wand and painlessly rapping her across the knuckles with the handle. "Be a nice, little lush, Hermione. We still need those plates."

Pretending to scowl, Hermione uncurled from her position at the counter and climbed down from her chair. "You weren't complaining about my gait last night," she smirked, taking her leisurely time to walk over to an overhead cabinet, opening it and retrieving two dessert plates, "Or this morning, for that matter." She had just placed the plates, two forks and a cake knife down on the counter, when Severus grabbed her around the waist and pulled her against him.

"Nor when you came apart, hovering over me with your thighs wrapped about my face," his husky voice murmured into Hermione's ear, causing a shudder to ripple through her body. Severus' fingers tightened marginally around the soft curve of her hip, before he released her with a low chuckle.

"That's not nice, Severus," she griped, her alcohol-clouded mind now flooded with memories of his talented tongue easily bringing forth her first oral induced orgasm. Hermione was completely oblivious to the fact that her breathing had suddenly grown heavy, as her fingers were tightly gripping onto Severus's forearm.

Severus was obviously deriving great pleasure at the sight of Hermione becoming so easily flustered, if the smirk on his face was an indication. "Then you should take heed of what comes out of those pert, little lips," he replied, removing her hand from his person. "Now sit down."

Hermione was still reeling as she perched on the edge of the stool. Severus cut two generous slices of the finished cake, placing it on the white ceramic plate and sliding it in front of her. "You know, I never thought I'd see you doing something so prosaic as frosting a cake," Hermione mulled, inhaling the rich scent of cocoa as she picked up a fork and took a small bite. "But I must say; this came out well."

Severus had taken his own bite and nodded in agreement. "And I'd never had anyone prepare a meal for me. Thank you."

"You're welcome," she replied with a shy smile. Hermione finished her cake, her brown eyes beginning to droop under the effects of the wine and robust meal.

"Go to bed, Hermione," Severus told her, positive that she was about to fall asleep right at the counter.

"But I have...I need to do the washing up," she replied in a slightly slurred voice.

"I've been known to handle the washing up before. Now go upstairs before you fall off that stool and crack your head open. I don't walk around with phials of Blood-Replenishing Potion on hand, and the sight of us Apparating to St. Mungo's would surely send the hens to a right state of blathering."

Hermione wanted to retort that she wasn't _that_ pissed, and could stand up just fine on her own two feet. However, when she stepped down off the stool, only then did she realize the height of her incapacitation. "It doesn't count if no one knew that you did the washing up," she lofting replied with a yawn. Seeing the dark look on Severus' face, Hermione began making her way to the kitchen door. "All right, I'll go to bed," she conceded. "Thank you for tidying the kitchen.

"Yes, Hermione," he replied impatiently. "You're welcome, now go."

With a lazy smile, she turned around and ambled upstairs. Remembering that Midnight was still in the box room, Hermione opened the door to reveal the dimly lit space. Reckoning that her kitten was asleep when he didn't come out, she continued on to her bedroom.

Hermione had just stripped down to her knickers, and was in the midst of pulling on a soft t-shirt when she heard Severus' deep voice bellow out from the kitchen. Drunkenly snickering to herself, she guessed that a certain kitten had found his way out of the box room and to his favorite curmudgeonly wizard. The house fell silent after a minute, and Hermione flopped down on her bed, pulling the sheets over her legs and curling up on her side. She wanted to wait for Severus to come upstairs, yet found it difficult to keep her eyes open. Finally caving in, Hermione shut her eyes and buried her face in the pillow.

* * *

><p>Hermione sighed in her sleep, turning over in bed to feel Severus lying next to her. Opening her eyes, she found him reclining against two pillows, shirtless and reading what looked like one of the books from her over cluttered shelf.<p>

"Thank Merlin for small favors; I thought I was going to have to cast a charm to keep you from swallowing your own tongue," he commented dryly, lowering his book and peering over at Hermione. "It nearly sounded as if you were being asphyxiated in your sleep."

Her lips slowly stretched into a smile when Severus reached over and cupped her face with one warm, slightly calloused hand. Closing her eyes, Hermione sleepily nuzzled against the contact, kissing the palm of his hand. "You were the one that conjured up the wine," she murmured, gravitating towards his warm side and pressing her feet against his legs.

"Yes, but it was you that took it upon yourself to quaff down nearly the entire bottle- even after I suggested that you slow down."

Hermione gave a yawn, pushing Severus' arm out of her way so that she was able to rest her head on his chest. "Says the wizard that Apparated to my house, utterly reeking of firewhisky," she replied listlessly, her face now firmly pressed against his pale skin.

Severus gave Hermione's behind a light slap through the bed sheets. "Go back to sleep, my plastered little swot." Too knackered to protest, Hermione closed her eyes when she felt Severus dislodge his arm from behind her head and drape it round her shoulders. He used the other hand to balance the book on his chest, and Hermione easily dropped back off to sleep, soothed by the sound of pages being turned.

* * *

><p>Shivering slightly in her sleep, Hermione tried curling up in an attempt to get warm. Cool air brushed across her torso, and without opening her eyes she blindly groped around to pull the sheets back over her body. It was that moment she became conscious of a slight weight upon her, the sensation of a moist, warmth enveloping her right breast.<p>

Opening her eyes, she saw that it was still early. The sun had barely begun to rise, and her bedroom was covered in a haze of blue. Her mind still muddled with sleep, Hermione shifted to see the top of Severus' inky colored head darting about beneath her chin, his arm next to her face and his body partially curled over hers. She had been completely immersed in slumber when Severus pushed the soft material of her shirt up to bare her breasts to his gaze.

Softly shuddering at the feel of her nipple growing erect beneath Severus' swirling tongue, Hermione let out a quiet moan when his long fingers curled around the swell of her other breast and began gently kneading it.

Hermione was still weighted down and completely relaxed from her sleep, and Severus was able to easily coax her into a lull state of arousal. Quietly whimpering out her pleasure, her little fingers clumsily attempted to pull him closer. Somewhat appeased when his mouth began nipping and sucking at her nipples more voraciously, Hermione found that it was merely augmenting, yet not alleviating the throbbing that had suddenly started between her legs.

Undulating her hips against Severus, Hermione hoped that it was enough to convey where she wanted to be touched. When his hands remained above her waist, her fingers curled around the sturdy wrist that lay next to her face, futilely trying to tug it out of place.

Hermione let out an impatient huff when he refused to budge. It was a curious thing to feel completely weightless, while at the same time feeling as if every nerve ending was slowly being set aflame. The rise and fall of her hips never stopped; their motion growing more frantic and uneasy.

"Severus," Hermione quietly moaned, thrashing about and tangling the sheets beneath her. Severus shifted his weight to settle between Hermione's thighs, angling his body to keep his erection from brushing against the seat of her thin, cotton knickers. Her legs immediately came around his waist, locking them at the ankle while trying to pull him closer.

Severus maneuvered further down Hermione's body, his erection pressing into the mattress. She seemed to know that he was purposely thwarting her efforts, as her feet continued digging into his lower back, urging him to move into place. Prodding Hermione to sit up, she rose just enough to allow Severus to pull off the shirt that was bunched over her breasts. Soon as she fell back onto the pillows, her arms came around his neck, eager for him to continue.

Murmuring nonsensically, Hermione arched into Severus' warm hands, enjoying the way his fingers gently pinched at both stiffened nipples while his mouth lavished attention upon her neck. Her hips still fervidly rocked up against him, only making purchase with his stomach.

Hermione's heavy breathing filled the room, mingled with the rustling sounds of her thrashing against the bed. The seat of her knickers was damp, and her blood was racing. Clenching her legs around Severus, Hermione made one last attempt to press her body into his, when his mouth traveled down from her neck and back to her breasts.

A soft yelp erupted from her mouth when his long fingers tugged on one nipple, his teeth lightly sinking into the other. The pressure was just short of pain, yet it sent a jolt straight to the pit of her stomach, turning the low pulsation between her legs up a notch. Severus was about to pull back, thinking that Hermione cried out in pain, when her hands came down on his shoulders, desperately urging him closer. Pressing her head back in the pillow and baring her throat, Hermione's moans grew louder the more those skillful fingers plucked and pinched at her sensitive nipples.

The little prickling sensation of Severus' teeth gently capturing the other one was enough to throw her over the precipice. A feral scream tore from Hermione's mouth as she bucked and writhed beneath Severus, her fingers and toes curled up as her limbs firmly ensnared his slender form. When the last shudders of her orgasm dissolved, Hermione lay completely spent. Despite being unable to lift her legs or hips, Severus hooked his fingers beneath the elastic of her knickers and easily tugged them down and off her body.

Slowly coming to, Hermione tried to wrap her head around the fact that Severus had just made her come by merely stimulating her breasts. Her musing had been cut short when he pulled her against him, rolling them both over and positioning her body to straddle his hips. Hermione suspected that she'd grown wet, but hadn't realized the extent of it until Severus positioned his erection between her folds, easily slipping into her body.

Hissing at the sensation of being slowly penetrated, Hermione placed her hands on Severus' chest, her hair falling over her face when she looked down at him. Even through the opaque, blue light of her bedroom, she hadn't missed the glint of desire in his dark eyes. Wordlessly, Severus reached one hand up, pulling Hermione's head down to possessively kiss her. His hips simultaneously began a slow rolling, causing his cock to slide deeply within her snug heat, rubbing against her walls in a most delicious way.

Severus' lips muffled the first few moans that uncontrollably came from Hermione, until she lifted her head and moved, trying to redistribute her weight. Settling her arms on either side of his head, Hermione lowered her head to kiss him again, nearly smothering her face with his curls. Using one hand to gather the unruly mass in his fist, Severus plundered his tongue into Hermione's mouth, gently dueling with hers. He thrust up into her again, easily withdrawing another groan of pleasure.

Releasing her curls to cascade down over one shoulder, Severus placed his hands on Hermione's hips, guiding her to steadily rock against him. When her rhythm matched his, Severus glided his hands up to Hermione's breasts, cupping the warm swells. He'd slowed his thrusting, opting to let her find her own pleasure.

Without Severus pushing back inside of her, Hermione found that the sensation was less intense. Eager to find relief, her hips rocked and swirled more fervently, intently focused on the tumescent length filling and stretching her. In a fit of lust, Hermione grinded down a bit harder than before, her eyes widening when she felt his Severus' cock bottoming out. He let out a deep groan at her movements, and feeling encouraged, Hermione swiveled her body again.

Severus wasn't the only one moaning at that point; their angling caused his wiry pubic hair to brush against her distended clitoris, and coupled with the deep penetration, Hermione was clutching onto his shoulders, her walls fluttering with an impending orgasm.

Swearing underneath his breath, Severus grabbed onto Hermione's hips, franticly thrusting up into her. The more aggressive moments were enough to send Hermione flying over the edge, and she shrilly cried out Severus' name, her body trembling as her snug channel convulsed around him.

"Oh my god!" she moaned, collapsing against his chest. The two were breathing heavily, and Hermione realized that Severus hadn't climaxed, as her walls clung to his still tumescent length. Severus wrapped his arms round Hermione's body, tucking her head into his shoulder. His labored breathing tickled her ear as he began voraciously propelling into her body.

Severus' hands were now on her behind, cupping and pulling the soft, fleshy orbs against his narrow hips. Practically grinding out her name between clenched teeth, Severus' fingers bit sharply into her buttocks, his length rapidly pistoning into her warm heat. Hermione exploded into another orgasm almost instantly, her throbbing walls tightening and nearly milking every drop out of Severus. Growling out her name, Severus pulled Hermione tightly against him, his warm, labored breath grazing her ear. After a few more thrusts, his cocked pulsed and twitched, and he erupted deep into the snug crevasse of her body.

Hermione lay against Severus' chest, waiting for her breathing to return to normal. She was able to hear his heart thumping against his ribcage at her ear, it's pace soon resuming a slower beat.

Their coupling hadn't been long, yet it left them both knackered. Hermione was draped over Severus like a weak kitten, her springy curls spilling over her shoulder and dangling onto his chest, some of them tickling his lips. Feeling completely relaxed, he didn't even bother to push them out of his way. When Severus finally regained control of his own senses, his arms encircled Hermione's slim waist, his thumbs brushing against the dip in her back.

Hermione wound one arm around Severus' neck, sleepily twirling his soft hair about between her fingertips. Her eyes were shut, nearly on the way back to sleep when she heard Severus ask if she was alright. "Yes," she murmured into his chest, planting a kiss on the warm patch of skin. "I love you," she mumbled, promptly dropping off to sleep, never registering the silence of her bedroom.

* * *

><p>Hermione was still draped over Severus when his hands ran over her back, gently prodding her awake. "Hermione," he called in a sleep logged voice. "I think you have an owl; no less a damned inconvenience at this hour."<p>

Groaning softly, Hermione opened her eyes and forced her body into an upright position. Her room was now completely brightened with the morning sun, and she wanted to curse whomever had sent an owl and disrupted her sleep. Yawning and reaching for her shirt that was balled up and abandoned near the headboard, Hermione slipped it over her head and drifted over to the window.

Growing snappish when the little brown owl kept insistently tapping its beak at the glass, Hermione yanked the pane up, and hastily snatched the parchment from the bird. Even though she had rubbed the sleep from her eyes, her sight was still slightly blurry and Hermione had to go over each sentence three times until she was able to string each letter together to form coherent words. "Damn," she snapped, slapping the note down on her desk and scribbling a short reply. Handing it back to the owl, whom balked at not being offered a treat, only to get snapped at by the grumbling, mussed haired witch, the bird finally flew away.

"I love my best friends, I love my best friends," she chanted in a low voice, walking back over to the bed and crumpling back down next to Severus.

"Well?" he asked, propping himself up on one arm to peer down at Hermione. She drew close to Severus and curled into a little ball, laying her head on his arm to resume her broken rest.

"Ginny," she partially explained with a yawn. "It seems...I think her mum found out about Draco. She wants me to come by..." Hermione's head then lolled to the side, her mouth falling slack as she nearly dropped back off to sleep.

"And?"

"And..." Hermione sleepily attempted again, her voice trailing off. "I expect she needs me to act as a buffer. You know how her mum is."

Severus was all too familiar with Molly's pushy ways. She was one of the reasons that he refused to linger around Grimmauld Place for longer than necessary when they were working for the Order. There had been countless occasions where Severus wanted to point out that they were nearly the same age, and that his mother had already passed, and he didn't need require another. He only restrained himself out of respect for her husband, whom Severus found more affable.

"I'll go round after I wake up," Hermione murmured, snuggling down into the pillow, not even bothering to push her tousled hair out of her face.

"It must be rather urgent for Miss Weasley to send you an owl this early," Severus told her. "Perhaps it would be in your best interest to go meet with her now."

Hermione groaned despondently, flipping over to lay on her back. "I suppose you're right," she sighed, tossing the duvet off and kicking it to the foot of the bed. "Although I wasn't particularly inclined to part from your company just yet."As soon as the words left Hermione's mouth, she wished that she could take them back. She enjoyed being in his presence, but certainly didn't expect for Severus to spend all of his waking hours with her.

"Go sort things out with your friend," he merely replied, climbing off the bed and standing up. "When you're done, we can reconvene."

Hermione was still slightly resentful at their time being cut short, but knew that her friend needed her. Still, Severus made it clear that she was welcome to see him later, and she fully planned on doing so.

* * *

><p>An hour later, Hermione Apparated to the Burrow, completely unsure about what sort of calamity she was about to walk into and unable to tamper down her anxiety. In order to ward off unwanted questions, she had to use a few well placed glamour charms on her neck to conceal the many love bites marring her skin. Right before she and Severus had parted ways, he scribbled down an address on a scrap of paper and handed it to her. Hermione had peered down at the address, frowning slightly at the unfamiliar area, yet remained silent.<p>

Now Hermione was striding up to the Burrow, pulling her traveling cloak tighter around her shoulders as a breeze threatened to throw it apart. "Hello?" she called softly, knocking at the door and peering inside at the empty kitchen. Frowning, Hermione was about to make her way to the other side of the house, when she heard the unmistakable shrill of Ginny's voice, using language that would make even a sailor cringe.

"Ron, I'm not going to tell you again-leave me the hell alone!" Ginny snapped as she stamped down the small, crooked staircase. Marginal relief showed on her face when she looked at the door and saw Hermione standing there.

"You're barking mad if you think I'm going to leave you alone!" Ron shouted, his face an unattractive shade of red as he was hot on his sister's trail. "I still want to know what the fuck you were doing with Malfoy! Malfoy! Draco bloody _Malfoy_ of all people!"

Ginny's brown eyes were flashing furiously, her jaw firmly set as she determinedly tried to ignore her brother's tirade. "Good morning, Hermione," she politely greeted, tugging the door open with more force than needed and urging her friend inside. "Did you have breakfast? Can I fix you some tea?"

Hermione was silently watching the sibling's exchange, her eyes going from the livid look on Ron's face, then to the forced calmness on Ginny's. "Tea would be fine, thank you," she cautiously replied, unfastening her cloak and sitting down at the narrow kitchen table.

Ron was still preoccupied with lighting into his sister, and barely acknowledged Hermione's presence. "You're selfish, Ginny!" he continued, sounding completely beside himself. "Did you stop to think how this would affect any of us? You know how the Malfoys were towards Mum and Dad; hell, have you forgotten that whole incident with the book? How could you be so stupid?"

"Ronald Bilius Weasley, you have exactly five seconds to get out of my eyesight, or I'll-" Ginny threatened in a low tone, turning away from the hob to stare her brother down.

"Or what?" Ron continued taunting. "There's nothing you can say or do now to get you out of this. Mum is upstairs, probably crying her eyes out because her only daughter is an idiot, and it's all your fault!"

"That's enough, Ronald!" Hermione sharply cut in. "You're no prize yourself, so leave Ginny alone."

"You stay out of this!" Ron shouted, his eyes still glaring daggers at his sister. "This has nothing to do with you, so mind your business."

"And just who in the bloody hell do you think you're shouting at?" Hermione shot back, standing up to round on the seething redheaded wizard. "In case you haven't noticed, my father is dead and yours is presumably at work, so you mind your tongue when addressing Ginny and I!"

"Oh, piss off Hermione!" Ron snapped back, earning loud gasps from both witches. "I don't even know why you're taking up for her, going round with that...snake! Or have you also forgotten how his aunt threw you to the floor of their drawing room, and proceeded to torture you?"

Hermione immediately blanched at the memory, her lips pressing together in a tight line. "Screw you, Ronald. You said it yourself-it was Bellatrix that tortured me, not Draco."

"_Draco_ now, is it?" Ron sneered. "So it doesn't bother you in the least bit that your friend going round with Malfoy?"

Ginny was now pouring Hermione's tea and handed the mug over, unable to keep her hand from trembling in the process. It looked as if she was fighting to hold onto the last shreds of her composure, although her brother's insults were doing a successful job of chipping away at its vestiges.

"No, it doesn't bother me," Hermione replied icily, her fingers tightening around the ceramic handle.

"Let me guess," he sarcastically cut in. "You've probably known about them the entire time-am I right?"

"Oh, shut up Ron, _just shut up_!" Ginny finally exploded, letting the kettle fall back to the hob with a clatter. "I don't owe you any explanations, and neither does Hermione. _All of us_, you included, are of age and can do what we bloody well like. I don't need your approval to see Draco or any other bloke for that matter."

Ron opened his mouth to speak again, only stopping short when Mrs. Weasley ambled down the rickety steps, looking for all the world as if someone had singlehandedly insulted her honor. Her face screwed up even more when she saw Hermione and Ginny standing together in the kitchen. Molly's eyes immediately flashed towards the gold and emerald bracelet on her daughter's wrist, her mouth tightening before she stalked off to the other side of the house.

"You see?" Ron hissed under his breath, sounding completely apoplectic. "This is all your fault! I bet Malfoy's father is laughing his head off, going on about his son fucking that Weasley girl!"

A resounding crack filled the kitchen, with Ginny now squarely standing in front of her brother, huffing angrily.

"You hit me!" Ron yelped, holding a hand up to a bright red cheek.

"You're damn right I hit you, and I'll bloody well do it again! Who the hell do you think you're talking to?" Ginny yanked out her wand and hastily flicked the air with it, seconds later her cloak and a small handbag zooming in her direction. Hermione was still outraged by Ron's behavior, yet was silently pleased that her friend was able to easily commandeer nonverbal spells.

Just as Ginny was roughly tugging her cloak around her shoulders, all the while shooting her brother a look of pure disgust, the same brown owl that tapped on Hermione's window early that morning, flew into the kitchen. Ginny put her hand out, and the flittering ball of feathers settled onto her forefinger. "I'm going to leave with Hermione before I do something that I might regret," she told her brother, gesturing for Hermione to follow her to the door.

With all of the arguing, Hermione had barely taken one sip of her tea, and pushed the still hot mug towards the center of the kitchen table. "Come on, Ginny," she said, taking her friend by the elbow and pulling her away before she and Ron were able to continue. "Your brother needs some time to cool off; and perhaps dislodged his head from the depths of his arse."

Ron flounced out of the kitchen in a tiff as the two witches made their way outside of the house. Ginny purposefully strode towards the Apparition point, clamoring to keep her owl in her hand as he clearly wanted to freely fly about.

"You all right, Gin?" Hermione asked, cringing as their feet met with a large puddle.

"I will be," she stiffly replied, refusing to look anywhere but straight ahead of her. "Let's just go. I need to get away from here for a while."

* * *

><p>Hermione didn't know where else to take Ginny, so she Apparated them both back to her house. They had just gotten inside when the redhead immediately burst into tears. She was so distraught that she didn't notice Midnight creeping towards them, his blue eyes curiously focused on the wildly flittering owl now sitting on Ginny's shoulder.<p>

Once the owl flew to the safe perch of a bookshelf, Hermione put her arms around Ginny, letting her cry out her frustrations into her shoulder while she soothingly stroked her ruffled red hair. "Ugh! I could kill my brother!" she spat, her chest still heaving as she angrily wiped fallen tears off her face. "Why am I being made to feel as if I'm doing something wrong?" Ginny griped, snatching her cloak off and tossing it onto the sofa.

"You know how your brother is," Hermione offered, rolling her eyes. She sat down on the sofa, gesturing for Ginny to do the same. Anxiously running a hand through her hair, Ginny flopped down next to Hermione, still puffed up with indignation.

"You haven't even heard the worst of it," she continued, the ire evident in her brown eyes. "Before you came, he was going on about how Draco is using me, and I'm too young and too stupid to realize."

Hermione's face crumpled up in distaste, remembering how Ron had same nearly the same thing to her in their fourth year, when she'd gone to the Yule Ball with Viktor Krum. "Not that I want to beat a dead horse; but Ronald doesn't exactly have an impressive dating history. Remember Lavender Brown?"

Ginny began laughing through her tears, her mind flashing back to the simpering, giggling blonde that attacked her brother's face at every whim. "If you think Lavender was bad; you should have met this other witch he brought round to the house. I honestly don't know what he saw in that one, but I don't judge. So why the hell can't he let me live my life in peace?"

"Believe me, I completely agree with you."

Jumping up from the sofa, Ginny began pacing back and forth. "Of course, you know he went on to fill Mum's head with more of his rubbish. She kept looking at me as I'd dishonored the entire Weasley family as well as our ancestors! Honestly, Hermione, they're going to drive me round the bend at the rate they're going."

"How did they find out in the first place?" Hermione asked perplexedly.

Ginny stopped pacing, standing in front of Hermione while shifting her weight from foot to foot. "One of Ron's little friends from the Auror office," she replied. "Apparently there are quite a few of them-okay more than a few-that still hold a grudge against the Malfoys. One of them saw me with Draco and they ran back and squealed, as if I'm some damned second year that got caught snogging a boy in an empty classroom."

"Now that's ridiculous," Hermione snapped. "What did everyone else say?"

"Well, this all happened this morning," Ginny replied. "Dad and Ron came home together, and of course, my big pain-in-the-arse brother nearly tripped over his own feet, rushing to go squeal to Mum. I wish he had fallen down; maybe he would've hit his head or his mouth, and would've been too focused on that instead of worrying about me."

Hermione snickered at the idea of Ron falling down, knowing that despite his twenty years of age, he was still inclined to act like a wounded five year old. "You're horrid, Ginny!"

"I mean it!" the redhead laughed, sitting back down. "But did you hear what he said about Mr. Malfoy? I swear my brother is an idiot. Fred and George didn't even give me half as much grief as Ronald when I told them that I was going to see Draco."

"Ginny, it's obvious that you fancy Draco...maybe more than just fancy him, if you're actually going through all of this in spite of your family."

"Well, of course I do," Ginny replied, heaving a sigh. "I enjoy spending time with Draco, and the only thing I regret is not being able to freely do so before, but that would've been hard with school and all. Although my insipid brother is wrong; we haven't gotten as far as he thinks."

"No?" Hermione asked, raising one eyebrow. She thought things had been pretty cut and dry by the way the two were glued to one another at Malfoy Manor.

"No, but believe me, I'm not exactly adverse to the idea," Ginny replied with a suggestive grin. "Who knew that snogging a snake would be so satisfying?"

"Oh, Ginny!" Hermione laughed, now thinking about her own Head of Slytherin House, and how they'd done more than just kissing. "I guess you have a point."

"That's putting it mildly, Hermione," she sighed. "I'm telling you, those lips of Draco's are too damned persuasive." Still smiling, Ginny thought back to the day that she and Draco were reclining on his bed, his slender yet strong form partially pinning her to the bed as he used his tongue to lead a path from her neck down to the freckles on her shoulders. "Yes, _very_ persuasive," Ginny added with a shudder.

"I'm going to dump a bowl of ice beneath your jumper," Hermione threatened, seeing the dreamy look on her friend's face. "Before your sordid little mind starts getting away from you, do you intend on telling Draco about any of this?"

"I suppose so," Ginny replied, smiling when she saw Midnight at her feet. Hermione bent down and picked up the kitten, placing him on the sofa between her and Ginny. "All I know is, I do _not_ feel like going back home anytime soon. Maybe I'll send Button round to Fred and George ; they have a flat above their shop and I'm always welcome to use the spare bedroom."

Hermione gave Ginny a pointed look. "I'm assuming that little agitated fluff ball of an owl is Button."

"Yeah," Ginny grinned, looking around to room to find her owl still sitting on the bookshelf ledge. "I didn't know what else to name him, but when Dad first saw him he was the one to say that he was barely bigger than a button, and the name just sort of stuck."

"That's cute. All right, before we do anything, I need breakfast, or at the very least some tea," Hermione said, now acutely aware of her empty stomach.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Ginny lamented. "I guess I did pull you from bed at an unreasonable hour."

"I don't mind," Hermione fibbed, even though part of her wished she was still in her bedroom, having a lie-in with Severus. "Now come on, let's find something to eat."


	20. Chapter 20

**_A/N: So I am here and will willingly remain so. With that being said, I have the same pen name at Granger Enchanted, AFF, AO3 and soon to be Ashwinder. My livejournal name is celestialbeing1. Want my email? Sure why not onecelestialbeing at gmail dot com._**

**_The response from some of you literally made me all choked up. LITERALLY. You all are the absolute best and I wish we could have a big cake and hug fest. Because you are the best! Truly...madly...deeply...(first to get that wins a date with Snape lol)_**

**_Gnrkrystle is Superwoman because she beta'd this faster than the speed of lightening!_**

* * *

><p>By the time Hermione and Ginny had a few slices of the leftover chocolate cake along with two cups of tea each, Ginny was marginally calmer.<p>

"Thanks, Hermione," Ginny told her for the umpteenth time as she drained the remains of her mug. "Honestly, thank you. If I'd stayed a single minute longer in my house, I would have turned my brother into a ferret."

Hermione began giggling, remembering the day that Moody turned Draco into a bouncing ferret back at school. "Don't let your boyfriend hear you mention the word ferret," she chortled.

Smiling wryly, Ginny shook her head. "It's a shame I wasn't around to see that," she laughed. "Although, I guess if Draco gets on my nerves one day, I can always threaten him with that spell."

"Ginny, you wouldn't!" Hermione cried, hoping that her friend was only joking.

"Oh, Hermione, you need to lighten up a little," Ginny scoffed. "I wouldn't actually do that to Draco, or Ron for that matter, even if he's working my last nerve. Speaking of Draco, I wonder what he's doing right now."

"Why don't you get Button and send him a message?" Hermione suggested. "After all of this chaos, I'm sure he'd want to hear from you."

"Yeah, I will in a minute," Ginny murmured distractedly. "Hermione, what am I going to do? The only reason I didn't say anything about Draco in the first place was because, well, in hopes of avoiding a situation like so. But sometimes tells me that even if I'd saying anything from the off, that Mum and Ron would've still flipped."

"I mean, I do understand why they're so shocked," Hermione admitted, idly playing with the crumbs on her plate. "But what do they really think is going to happen between you and Draco that is so bad?"

"I have no idea," Ginny sighed despondently. "It's not as if he's going to lock me up in the west wing of their manor. But he's different, Hermione. He isn't the same prat that we knew back at school. Well, he still has that proverbial Malfoy arrogance, but it's not to the point where I want to hex him."

"I don't think any of us are the same," Hermione quietly offered. "I suppose thinking that you're about to die will change your perspective on things. You know, it's funny. Right before I relocated my parents to Australia, it was as if my Mum knew_ something_; she just couldn't put her finger on it. The week before we came to the Burrow, she wanted to talk to me, and one of the things she said was to be happy. Mum didn't really elaborate, but she said, 'Hermione, be happy.'"

"Are you happy?"

Hermione mused over her less than conventional relationship with Severus, along with the shaky one with Ron and Harry. "I'm happier compared to before. I mean, who wouldn't be, seeing as how we no longer have the threat of being killed at a moment's notice looming over our heads. It does make going about day to day easier."

"You know, I never really go to ask you about your parents; how did all of that come about?"

"Modifying Mum and Dads' memories and relocating them to Australia was the easy part," Hermione began. "The hardest was knowing that I couldn't keep in contact with them. Dad was killed in an automobile accident, although to this day I still wonder if that was what really happened."

"Oh, Hermione, I'm sorry," Ginny apologized with a pained expression on her face.

"Thanks, love," Hermione replied. "I'd found out through their solicitor; it was damned hard finding someone that was privy with the Wizarding and Muggle world, but he was a big help. The solicitor was the one that helped me to bring Mum back. I'd reinstated her memories easily enough, but it wasn't until later that we both found out that she was sick-very sick. Mum kept complaining about feeling under the weather, and I wanted to stay behind with her, but she told me to go back to Hogwarts; that she didn't want to interfere with my apprenticeship. The next thing I know, an owl visits me at the laboratory, right as I was in the middle of brewing, to bring me a letter stating that Mum was in the hospital and not expected to live long. I was with her all of three days before she died. That was the last thing I'd expected to happen."

The pain of losing her mother was still raw, and Hermione bit down hard on her lip, trying to keep the tears from welling up in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Hermione," Ginny murmured, getting up to wrap her arms around Hermione. "I'm an idiot. Here I am going on about my menial little drama, and you've been holding this in the entire time."

"Thanks, Gin," Hermione sniffled, wiping her face on a napkin one Ginny had sat back down. "I'm all right, it's just still hard to think about. I still think I should have done more - what, I don't know - but something. Mum was sick and alone and I was nowhere around."

"Hermione, you can't blame yourself," the redhead gently chided. "Besides, if you're anything like your Mum, that means that you were both equally headstrong. Sick or not, your mother would have wanted you to keep on with your life, not worrying yourself incessantly over her."

"Yes, you have a point," Hermione sadly conceded. "She hated being fussed over; even when she was in the hospital her doctor told me that she'd given him and the staff a hard time." Laughing to herself at the memory, Hermione remembered the day she'd prepared a basket lunch to take up to the hospital, walking in the room to find her mother fussing at a nurse and trying to shoo her out.

"All right, that's enough of my sob story before I start to cry again," she said, abruptly changing the subject. "Do you want to go for a walk? It might take your mind off things."

Ginny's brown eyes brightened at the idea. "Really? We can do that?"

"Yes, why not?" Hermione replied. "It's not as if we're going to cast our Patronuses out in the road and watch them wrestle one another."

"Yeah, because my horse would surely trample your otter," Ginny cheekily told her friend.

"You are terrible, Gin," Hermione scolded, getting up from the table. "Wait, before we go I think I should put Midnight up in my room. It would break my heart if there were any mishaps between him and Button."

"Button might be small, but believe me, he'd peck out your cat's eyes if he tried anything," Ginny assured.

"I'm almost afraid to ask how you know this," Hermione frowned as they walked into the front room. She transfigured both their cloaks into something less conspicuous and handed over Ginny's.

"Fred and George have a sweets shop next door to them, and the owner, Mrs. Tilly, has a Kneazle that sort of looks like Crookshanks. I stopped by for a visit and we went to buy some cream cakes when it tried to jump on Button. Merlin, it was _mortifying_ trying to get Button off her familiar, but her Kneazle left him alone! In fact, he ran to the back of her shop, sounding as if he was crying."

Hermione didn't want to laugh but was unable to help herself, and her repressed snorts spurred on Ginny's. "All right, I guess you prove a valid point," she gasped, slipping both arms into her transfigured jacket. Ginny already had her jacket on, and was appreciatively eyeing her friend's wand work.

"Nice job, Hermione," she murmured, looking up from the grey material to flick her red hair over one shoulder. "Let's chivvy on then; I don't care if we take a walk around the corner at this point, I just need to clear my thoughts."

"Then let's not waste time, come on," Hermione urged, tucking her wand into her pocket and urging Ginny towards the front door.

* * *

><p>The two idled around Hermione's neighborhood a bit before Ginny decided that she wanted to go to London. Apparating to Diagon Alley, they exited through one of the Wizarding pubs and came out on the other side of a Muggle street. Leisurely strolling about and stopping whenever they fancied, Hermione pointed out anything that was unfamiliar to Ginny. She was just in the middle of explaining the function of a cashpoint machine when Ginny darted away from her.<p>

"I need to bring Dad down here," she mused, now peering into the window of a shop that sold electronics and other gadgets. "He would have a field day."

"I'm surprised that you haven't visited London more often," Hermione said after they began walking again. "It's not as if it's that far from Diagon Alley."

"I know, but Mum preferred to stay on that side, even after Fred and George told her that they didn't mind walking over with me. But with all of their mischief I suppose she didn't trust those them; not that I can blame her."

Hermione shook her head, thinking about the unending mischief that the twins had gotten into over the years. "There's no debating that. They are devious."

"Hmm," Ginny hummed, still peeking into each shop they passed. "Something smells delicious," she commented, pausing in place. "What is that?"

Hermione arched an eyebrow, curiously sniffing the air. "It smells like your regular run-of-the-mill fish and chips."

"I'd like some. Let's go inside."

Once Hermione and Ginny were seated and had their orders taken, there were served by a brusque mannered, portly shaped woman. Barely uttering a word as she placed their meal down on the table, Ginny dug into her food before the waitress made it back behind the counter.

"This is excellent," she enthused, taking a large sip of Coca-cola. "It's just as good as pumpkin juice. I wager Luna would love this."

"Knowing Luna and her affinity for anything sweet, I'm sure," Hermione replied, swallowing and wiping her lips on a paper napkin. "Uh oh, it looks as if you have an admirer," she surreptitiously added, looking across the restaurant to see a young man that looked to be slightly older than both girls boldly staring at Ginny.

"Oh yeah?" Ginny gleefully replied, casually turning around and locating the dark haired young man. "He is rather fit, but damn, he sort of reminds me of Harry, what with that hair."

Snickering into her water glass, Hermione peeked around Ginny, noticing that he did in fact, slightly resemble Harry. "Though presumably you'd prefer your bloke with the pale, blond hair."

Ginny smirked at her friend, neatly putting a piece of thickly battered fish into her mouth. "Too right you are, Hermione. And what color hair does your bloke have?"

Hermione paused for a minute, wondering if she should confess. "Well, not that I've ever had a_ preference_, but dark, almost ebony."

Ginny's had just picked up her glass to take another pull of her beverage when her brown eyes widened. "Well, go on then! Is it someone I know?"

"Er...sort of, yes..."

"Did you meet him at school? Or is he a Muggle?" Ginny lowered her voice on the word 'Muggle'.

"No, he's one of us," Hermione gingerly replied.

"Come on, Hermione, you're going to have to do better than that." Shoving a few chips into her mouth, Ginny raptly stared at Hermione, waiting for her to continue.

"He's older than us, so keep it mind that I haven't told anyone," Hermione explained, now fidgeting with her fork.

"Hermione, you know I'm not going to tell anyone. And besides, there's nothing wrong with seeing someone that's older than you. It happens all the time."

"Well, it's more than just a few years...closer to, I guess your parent's ages."

"Blimey, Hermione, who is it?"

"Do you _promise_ to not say anything?"

"Shall I take a wand oath?"

"No, that's not necessary...fine it's..." Hermione pulled Ginny towards her, cupping a hand around her ear and whispering her beau's name.

"NO!" Ginny yelped, nearly toppling out of her seat. "How? Since when? What?"

"Ginny-"

"Oh my goodness, I _cannot_ believe it! You and _Snape!_ How the bloody hell did that come about?"

"Well, it wasn't until after I'd begun my apprenticeship," Hermione hissed, furtively looking around and motioning for Ginny to keep her voice down. "It's not as if I'd been harboring some schoolgirl crush on him all along, but I will admit I've always thought of the man as being brilliant."

"I know, Hermione, but Snape? Severus Snape, our _headmaster_, Severus cantankerous Snape?"

"If it's any consolation, he's not cantankerous towards me," Hermione replied with a wink. "Sarcastic and cynical, yes, but it's not as if I'd expect that to change."

"Wow, I cannot believe it," Ginny exhaled, slumping back into her seat.

"Hey, you're a fine one to talk," Hermione said, poking Ginny in her side. "Don't you have your own Slytherin to contend with?"

"Yeah, but still...hey, does Snape have anything to do with Luna finding you crying the other day?"

Hermione opened her mouth but nothing came out, obviously showing hesitation.

"Forget I asked," Ginny told her dismissively, "Besides, you've shared more than enough. Any more excitement and I just might expire."

"You idiot," Hermione laughed. "Are you nearly finished? We can go back to Diagon Alley to visit Fred and George at the joke shop."

"Yes, I'm done," Ginny replied, pushing her plate away. "Wait, I need the loo first."

Hermione craned her neck to the back of the restaurant, finding the tatty lavatory sign hanging on the wall. "It's that way. Do you need me to come with?"

"I think I can manage, mummy, thank you." Poking her tongue out, Ginny slid down from her seat and followed Hermione's pointing finger. Hermione settled the bill for their meal, realizing that she also needed a trip to the lavatory. Ginny was just coming out of the stall when she walked in.

"You know, I sort of expected something different than this," she began after making sure that they were the only ones in the lavatory. "But it's not much different than... you know."

"I know what you mean," Hermione replied, her voice slightly muffled behind the stall door. "A bit prosaic, isn't it? That's why I prefer magic; if nothing it makes everything more interesting."

Ginny cocked her head in agreement as she washed her hands at the basin. "That is does."

* * *

><p>It didn't take long for the two to cross back into Diagon Alley, where they continued on to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. Upon entry to the shop, they were immediately assailed by a group of screaming children that were testing out a bunch of Canary Creams. Attempting to walk around the three, oversized canaries, Ginny and Hermione froze when they heard George's voice.<p>

"Oi, Ginny! Get up here, you," he called from above their heads. "Hello, Hermione."

Hermione waved to George, whom was clad in a smart looking three-piece suit, before turning back to Ginny."Oh damn, here we go," Ginny muttered under her breath, maneuvering around another child that came precariously close to knocking her over. Hermione followed Ginny up the narrow set of steps, right behind her as they walked into a spacious office that housed various bits and bobs, along with prototypes of new products.

"Hey, Hermione, little sis," Fred cheerfully greeted each witch from his place behind a large oak desk, similarly dressed like his twin. "We wondered when you'd be coming around."

"What the bloody hell are you going on about?" Ginny snapped exasperatedly.

"Give us a little credit, Gin," George reprimanded, wrapping one lanky arm around his sister's shoulder. "We know about what happened this morning."

"Damn. How did you find out about that?"

"Mum," George replied.

"And then Ron," Fred added. "He came shouting through the Floo; said you'd gone off with Hermione."

"And _then_ your blond haired bloke sent his own Floo call when he couldn't find you," George continued.

"Draco was trying to find me?" Ginny gasped, looking at her brothers.

"Yes!" Fred replied, getting up from his desk and coming around to perch on its edge. "It's been a ruddy madhouse all morning, what with everyone bellowing from the hearth with their Floo calls. We had to get Cynthia and Henrik to stay at the counter downstairs."

"I'm sorry for causing all of this muck," Ginny muttered, hanging her head low.

"Buck up, Gin," Fred cheerfully told his sister. "You behave as if you've killed someone. Better yet, hang on."

Hermione, Ginny and George watched as Fred stood upright and walked to the hearth in the middle of his office. Grabbing a handful of Floo powder into the open space, he waited for the green flames to appear before calling into the fire. "Oi, Malfoy!"

It was a few seconds before Draco's head appeared. "George, have you heard from her yet?"

"It's Fred, and why don't you get your arse in here and see for yourself?"

"All right, move back then," Draco gruffly replied. Hermione stood watching with wide eyes, in disbelief that the two wizards were conversing with one another with such casualty. The next minute, the hearth flashed a brighter emerald green, and Draco stepped forth, his face turned up as he brushed a smudge of soot off the sleeve of his immaculate black suit. George gave Ginny's back a slight shove, pushing her to the middle of the room.

"Your brothers told me what happened," Draco said, ignoring everyone else as he strode right up to Ginny. "Why didn't you let me know what was going on?"

"I was planning on it, Draco," Ginny replied. "But this morning I wasn't thinking straight with Mum and Ron yelling at me; all I could focus on was sending Button to Hermione."

"And what do you suppose this is for?" he drawled, delicately lifting up Ginny's gold and emerald encased wrist. "Well, as long as you're all right now. Did you look after my girl, Granger?"

Hermione was now standing between Fred and George, trying to ignore the dwarfed feeling as the two redheads towered over her. "I surely did, Draco. Shall I leave her in your capable hands now?"

Ginny turned to look at her brothers, only for Fred to wave her on. "Go. We'll pacify Mum later. Besides, we've already sent Dad an owl to warn him before he gets home."

Using language that was reminiscent of Ron that morning, Ginny glared at Fred. "Has Dad also decided to disown me yet?"

"Stop being so melodramatic, Weaslette," Draco told Ginny, holding onto her hand. "You could tell your Dad that you wanted to set fire to the offices at the Ministry of Magic and he'd hand you the matches."

"He's right, Gin, and you know it," George agreed. "She's had Dad wrapped round her finger since she was a baby," he told Draco. "A right pain, at that. Ginny could do anything and would never get into trouble."

"Sort of like you as well, Draco," Hermione grinned.

Smirking back at her, Draco's hand tightened around Ginny's. "I'll have you know that I was a perfectly behaved, little wizard," he loftily replied.

"I know full well you don't expect me to believe that tripe!" Hermione shot back with a laugh. "You've been a little prat since birth."

"I know not of what you speak, Granger," Draco sniffed. "Anyway, shall we?" he asked, looking at Ginny.

"Are you sure you don't mind?" Ginny said worriedly, looking back at her brothers.

"No, Freddie's already told you to get moving," George told her. "We'll sort it later; now get."

Ginny flashed a smile at the two before letting go of Draco's hand, walking over to Hermione. "Thanks for everything love," she said. "Oh, damn! I forgot! Button's still at your house."

"I'll send him over, don't worry about it," Hermione told her. "Now go on; you know it's practically a crime to keep a Malfoy waiting." Draco shot Hermione one last sardonic look before he and Ginny disappeared into the hearth.

"Soo, Hermione," Fred began after his Ginny and Draco were gone. "How are things?"

"To be honest-thank you," she began, sitting down in the chair that George was now holding out for her, "It makes me want a drink. Or a nap, at the very least. I've been up since the crack of dawn after receiving Ginny's owl." Fighting back a yawn, Hermione covered her mouth and looked up at Fred. "How is it that you two are so accepting of all this, and Ronald is flying into a purple rage?"

"That's our dear ole Ronniekins for you," George replied, pulling up another chair and sitting down next to Hermione. She was heavily leaning onto Fred's desk, deeply enthralled with a blue Pygmy Puff that made an appearance from behind an empty box of Fever Fudge.

"I know, but still," Hermione murmured, her right pointer finger outstretched as she stroked the creature's fluffy, blue rotund body. "It doesn't give him the right to talk to Ginny or me for that matter the way he did."

"We'll talk to our git of a brother," Fred reassured, sitting back down behind his desk. "Say, while you're here, do you mind trying out some of our new products? We need a few testers."

"Oh, no you don't!" Hermione exclaimed, pulling her hand away from the Pygmy Puff. "I'm all too familiar with the outcome of others playing guinea pig for you. I'd like to return back home in one piece, if you don't mind."

"No no, this one is relatively tame compared to the other stuff," George smiled, rifling through more packages on Fred's desk, before unearthing a small blue box. Handing over what looked like an innocuous taffy, Hermione eyed the sweet with great trepidation, wary about even holding it. "It changes your hair into whatever style you want; all you need do is eat it and voila!" he stated with a flourish.

"And how long does this last for?" Hermione asked, still holding the sweet in her outstretched palm.

"Well, we've gotten it up to hold for two hours," Fred explained, "But all you need to do is use your wand if you want to change your hair back."

"If I eat this and grow horns or something, you do know that I'm going to hex your bollocks off, right?" Hermione threatened, the toffee now between two fingers and poised at her lips.

"Do you honestly think we'd do that to you?" George asked in a hurt tone.

"I hope you don't actually expect me to answer that," Hermione offered with a crooked smile. "All right, fine. I'll try your...whatever you call this."

"We're still in the works of thinking up a name," Fred told her, avidly watching as Hermione placed the toffee in her mouth and began chewing. "Right then, once you swallow, just picture how you want your hair to look." Hermione continued to look apprehensive yet did as Fred suggested, and her hair soon turned three shades darker.

"So? Did it work?" she asked as the twins eyes her with great speculation. When they didn't answer fast enough for her satisfaction, Hermione reached up to pull a lock of hair in front of her eyes. "Oh, I guess it did. I hope that's all it did."

"Your hair's darker," George mused, tilting his head to the side. "But it looks the same."

"Did you mean for that to happen?" Fred asked.

"Yes," Hermione replied. "I guess I was curious to see what I'd look like with darker hair, but you should already know that I'm not that adventurous. Besides if your little experiment went awry, it might have been harder to fix."

"You talk as if you don't trust us," George told her.

"I'm sure you don't expect that to warrant a reply," Hermione retorted as she stood up. "All right you two; seeing as Ginny's left with Draco, I'll also be on my way. Of course, I'm sure this madness hasn't come to an end yet, but we'll have to get it sorted another day."

"Yeah, sure thing," Fred nodded his head. "But like we said, we'll talk to Ron and Mum. It's not like they can stay mad forever."

"Well...I hope so," Hermione dubiously replied, knowing all too well how they seemed to have quite the affinity for holding onto grudges. "Can I Apparate out of here?"

"Yeah, we do it all the time," George answered.

Flashing a brief smile, Hermione bade the twins goodbye before popping out of view.

* * *

><p>The stench of dirty water and stale air filled Hermione's nose, once she found herself in an unfamiliar, dilapidated town. Gingerly walking between the narrow alleyway of bricked, terraced houses, Hermione dodged around litter and other refuse that was scattered about on the unevenly paved pathway. Coming to an opening, Hermione noticed that there were similar houses also across the street.<p>

'Damn,' she swore inwardly, forgetting the number of the house she was seeking out. Trying to ignore a suspicious, dirty looking man that was sauntering past her, Hermione pulled her bag out from beneath her cloak and yanked it open, digging around through its remains. Her fingers had just curled around the neatly folded scrap of paper when she felt a strong hand come down over her wrist, tightly holding it into place.

Growing paralyzed with fear, Hermione felt her legs nearly give out beneath her, unable to let out the frightened squeak that had become dislodged in her throat. Hermione's heart thudded so ferociously, that she was nearly on the verge of losing the contents of her stomach right then and there, until she looked up into two familiar obsidian eyes.

Severus bore an irritated sneer on his face as he wordlessly yanked Hermione against the front of the brick house, the tip of his wand exposed so that she was the only one able to see it.

"Severus, what the devil is wrong with you?" Hermione hissed under her breath, her wrist still trapped in the firm grasp of his hand.

Severus stared at Hermione for a moment before lowering his wand. "You look different. I had to make sure it was you." The dark wizard didn't look conscience-stricken in the least, even after his grip lessened on Hermione as he unceremoniously opened the weather-worn wooden door and ushered her inside. "You little simpleton. What do you mean by standing about, going through your handbag in the open for all the world to see?"

"I couldn't remember your exact address," she answered in a small voice, following Severus into the depths of the small house.

"Perhaps next time, you'll commit it to memory before venturing on," he curtly replied, pushing open another door, allowing Hermione to step in first. "This isn't an area you want to stand around in, especially with you looking like a dewy-eyed schoolgirl. You stick out like a sore thumb around these parts in case you hadn't noticed."

Severus had waved one dismissive hand at a low, threadbare armchair, in which Hermione sat down and primly crossed her ankles. She realized that they were in a small sitting room, yet there were so many books covering nearly every inch of the walls from ceiling to floor that it felt like a small cupboard. Off to the side was what looked like a small kitchen, all of what Hermione being able to make out consisting of the end of a table that had seen better days and a sink.

Severus was now seated in an armchair across from her, an abandoned book on a small table to the side. His dark eyes were focused on Hermione as the tentatively looked around the room, no doubt in his mind that her little fingers were itching to yank out each and every book from his collection to pour over.

The air in the sitting room was slightly musty as if the house had been unoccupied for a length of time, and the lighting was poor. Yet none of it seemed to phase Hermione as she took her jacket off without bothering to transfigure it back into its original state, distractedly dropping it onto her chair and getting up to cross over to one bookshelf. "Are these really all yours?" she asked, her voice laced with awe as her brown eyes skimmed over each title.

"Whose else would they belong to? This is my house."

Hermione turned around, resisting the urge to narrow her eyes at Severus before focusing back on his vast collection. "It's like you have nearly the entire Hogwarts library in your home, only I haven't ever seen any of these titles."

"It isn't as if you can meander into Flourish and Blotts to find any of these particular tomes," Severus curtly explained as he stood up and walked over to Hermione. "I've had many of these since before you were born; although, you should take note that you can safely touch and read anything you see."

"That's a relief," Hermione replied with a shudder, thinking back to the cursed tome she had accidentally touched back in Severus' room at Hogwarts. Finding that she inexplicably felt shy, Hermione craned her head slightly to look at Severus. As expected he was towering over her, clad in black trousers and surprisingly enough, a casual grey jumper. Even through the murkiness of the room, Severus was still able to clearly notice the change of Hermione's hair, and he picked up a few strands between his thumb and forefinger, eyeing them as if they possessed the power of speech.

"I don't mind if you change it back," Hermione said. "My hair only looks like this because I let Fred and George use me to test out one of their new products."

Severus dropped Hermione's hair, withdrawing his wand and flicking it at her head. "Still letting others use you as their laboratory subject, I see," he drawled. "As it were, it didn't look bad; I just prefer your natural colouring."

Hermione also preferred her hair in its natural state but was pleased with Severus' admittance. She let some of her weight fall against his side, smiling into his chest when his arm came around her. Severus' jumper nearly matched the fusty smell of the room, yet beneath the fabric the sage, herbal scent that seemed forever embedded into his skin remained. Despite the fact that both of Severus' arms were now around her, Hermione couldn't help but notice that he seemed more tense than usual.

"What's the matter?" she asked, hoping that he wasn't still upset over her previous slip of judgment. Sliding her arms around Severus' rigid form, Hermione tilted her face to look up at him, waiting for an answer.

Severus looked down at Hermione, his lank hair falling in a curtain around his face. He pressed his lips to her forehead, remaining silent the entire time. "How did everything go with Miss Weasley this morning?" he finally asked.

Hermione heaved a sigh, grumbling into the light wool of Severus' jumper. "Horribly," she replied, nuzzling her cheek against his chest. "Molly is on the brink of disowning her child. Ron all but called his sister a whore, all the while using language not fit for sailors towards us in a tone that could be heard across the globe. He's lucky I didn't hex his bits off."

"He didn't put his hands on you, did he?" Severus inquired, a dangerous glint appearing in his dark eyes.

"No no, goodness no," Hermione hastily reassured. "I don't think he's that far off his rocker. He's already seen Malfoy on the receiving end of my right hook in our third year, and besides, Ron isn't the type to strike a woman."

Severus continued to frown yet didn't offer any further opinion on the matter. With his arm still around Hermione's waist, he led her across the room and settled into his armchair, pulling her down to sit on his lap. She felt perfectly at ease sitting atop Severus, even if he was being uncommunicative. Gently resting her head against his, Hermione reached for Severus' hand, using her fingertip to trace along the deeply etched lines into his palm.

The two sat in silence as Hermione continued to trace shapes into the pale skin of Severus' left hand. She had just moved up to his wrist, grazing her digits over the pale blue lines of his veins showing through the delicate flesh when he finally spoke.

"I've always dreaded returning here once the school term ended," Severus gravely commented. Hermione kept her focus on his wrist, waiting to see if he was going to continue. She remembered Severus previously mentioning his father, as well as the sour tone his voice had taken on. "This was my parents' house; left in my possession once they'd passed. I've never had fond memories of this place." Severus began absentmindedly playing with Hermione's hair, the space between his brow furrowing as he sank into a broody reverie.

Hermione sighed when Severus began lightly massaging the back of her neck. She wished she knew what had Severus in a wound up state, but was aware that he had a tendency to get touchy if he was pressed him to speak.

"It has nothing to do with you, Hermione," he told her in a low voice.

"How did you?-" she began, her eyes going wide with comprehension. "Stay out of my head," she fiercely whispered. "Unless you'd like to pay rent for living there." Hermione wasn't upset at Severus peeking into her thoughts; rather she was astonished that he was always able to do so in an unobtrusive manner.

Severus gave a chuckle, pressing a soft kiss to Hermione's lips before urging her off his lap. "Come, I need to show you around."

* * *

><p>Aside from the fact that the rest of Severus' house contained the same musty scent as the sitting room, it was marginally clean as if he'd done a onceover with his wand. Severus pointed out the rickety step on top of the landing, cautioning Hermione to watch her footing whenever she walked upstairs. After explaining that the taps in both the kitchen and lavatory had to run for a while before the water became hot, Severus led Hermione to his bedroom.<p>

It was slightly smaller than his suite at Hogwarts, and just as simple. The room contained a single bookshelf that was completely full, an old wooden desk with a few more books scattered about. A large, double wrought iron bed dominated the space, above its headboard a window with faded curtains. The bed was made with dark blue sheets and a matching duvet, although the pillows looked a bit flattened.

Hermione had been trying to surreptitiously peer at the books on Severus' desk when he tugged her out of the bedroom. "We'll go back to my sitting room. I know those little fingers of yours are just itching to tear apart my bookshelves."

"As if that's a surprise," Hermione replied unashamedly, following Severus down the narrow, rickety staircase.

* * *

><p>The two spent the rest of their afternoon reading in Severus' sitting room, only stopping to prepare supper and eat it in the small kitchen. Severus' dark mood seemed to lift slightly, even if he wasn't particularly chatty. Hermione's early morning soon caught up with her, and she began nodding off over her book in the sitting room.<p>

"That book isn't going to sprout legs and run away, Hermione," Severus remarked, noticing her drooping eyelids. "Perhaps you should go to bed and resume your reading tomorrow."

"I don't want to go by myself," she averred, closing the book and placing it behind her on the chair. Arching an eyebrow when Severus smirked at her, Hermione stood up, waiting for him to also move from his seat.

"Shall I tuck you in and read you a bedtime story as well? Perhaps a mug of cocoa?"

"Shush, Severus. Come with me."

"I don't remember saying that I was ready for bed," he testily replied, enjoying the sway of Hermione's hips as she walked in front of him.

"Well, I'm no master Legilimens, but it's not as if we have to sleep," she loftily added while walking out of the sitting room and cautiously making her way up the stairs, remembering to avoid the last dodgy step.

Severus silently mused over Hermione's words as they walked into his bedroom. Announcing that she wanted to shower before bed, Severus dug out a towel and flannel and handed it to Hermione. Stripping off his own clothes and laying down in bed, Severus listened to the sounds of splashing water as Hermione moved out in the lavatory.

Both hands folded beneath his head, Severus stared up at the cracks in the plastered ceiling, unfocused. There had been many nights that he lie awake as a young man, staring at the same uneven cracks, as he listened to the sounds of his parents arguing. He had given Hermione the succinct, streamlined version of his upbringing when he told her that he wasn't thrilled about returning to his childhood home.

It was a casual occurrence for his father, Tobias, to go on a drinking binge. If his mother wasn't on the brunt end of her husband's cruelness, then it befell to his son. Sometimes his father would succumb to a whiskey-induced stupor, falling asleep at the kitchen table or in the armchair in the sitting room. Once he'd actually remained halfway slumped at the bottom of the narrow staircase, with his long legs sprawled akimbo on the floor. Severus and his mother Eileen, were just grateful for the unaccustomed silence of the house and had opted to tiptoe around the unconscious man.

Other times when only Severus and Eileen remained in the house, the atmosphere was still just as tense. Severus' mother would collapse into a state of silence, seemingly forgetting that she had a child. Severus thought back to one afternoon when Tobias soundly backhanded Eileen across the face, after which he grabbed his jacket and stormed out of the house, slamming the door behind him so hard that it rattled the window panes.

Eileen hadn't bothered with touching the angry red mark on her face; she merely sat at the kitchen table, dazedly staring at the chipped, dingy white teacup in front of her. She barely gave a second thought to her son creeping into the kitchen, pausing to stand beside her at the battered table. Severus proceeded to ask his mum if she was all right, only for her to distractedly tell him to go outside and play. He had turned to walk out of the kitchen when Eileen stopped him, divesting herself of a rumpled grey smock to pull it down over her son's head.

Severus hated wearing that smock, as Eileen only used it to cover up her somewhat better apparel whenever she was cooking or doing the washing. She was adamant that Severus cover up his own clothes with it, aware of his affinity for foraging around in areas that always left his clothing soiled or torn. It was mortifying to be made to wear his mum's smock, yet Severus only capitulated once he found an old jacket that belonged to his father. Thankfully it covered up the ugly, grey shift, but it also dwarfed his slender frame as the sleeves hung nearly to his fingertips.

Severus was highly aware of his odd appearance, which also made him a target for the neighborhood bullies, a burly lot consisting of boys that were bigger than him. There had been a time where he wished that he was able to join in on their games, until one day when the ringleader, a bawdy youth named Tommy, made a rude comment about his parentage. Severus didn't harp on the bigger boy's snide remarks; but he surely took a gleeful delight when Tommy was alone one day, and unaware that he was being watched.

The young man had climbed atop of one of the bricked fences, tottering along the edge in some sort of single-player game. Severus had just come into view when the boy noticed him. Tommy had opened his mouth to make another disparaging remark when his feet grew weak beneath him, causing him to promptly topple off the fence, in the process twisting his ankle, breaking his elbow and gaining a bloody nose. Instead of the mean-spirited, malicious child that Tommy was whenever his friends were around, he had been reduced to a pile of snot and tears, cradling his elbow and begging Severus to help him.

Severus had remained silent, his dark eyes coolly appraising the bleeding boy lying on the pavement, before neatly stepping over him and going on his way. He never had a problem with Tommy or any of his gang after that, although he still opted to stick to his solitude.

It wasn't long after that incident when Severus met Lily. Whenever Tobias would come home reeking of alcohol, Eileen would force her son out of the house, in an attempt to spare him from her husband's drunken wrath. Severus took to ambling along the abandoned outskirts of town, practicing the small amount of magic that he'd been able to command thus far in the grassy clearing.

At first sight of Lily and her sister, Petunia, he was embarrassed to be seen in his shabby clothing. Petunia immediately drew her face up, attempting to pull her sister away from the odd looking boy. Lily, on the other hand, wasn't put off the least bit by his appearance and drew closer, despite her sister's loud protests.

Severus still felt a pang of regret whenever he thought about his childhood friend. There had been countless times that he went over a litany of what-ifs in his mind, mulling over the fact that things might have gone differently had it not been for his actions. Severus knew that harping on the past wouldn't bring Lily back nor exonerate him for his past transgressions, and he nearly felt justified for almost losing his life back in the Shrieking Shack.

At first, Severus tried to convince himself that the only reason Hermione risked her own life to help save his, was because of her foolish Gryffindor sense of nobility. But the fact remained; he had Obliviated her, and anything Hermione had done afterwards was of her own free will.

Just then, Hermione walked into Severus' bedroom, the towel wrapped around her damp body and her water darkened curls hanging down between her shoulder blades. "Damn, I thought I'd put something to sleep in here along with my toothbrush," she muttered, one hand rooting around in her handbag.

"What else do you have in there?" Severus asked, frowning as he pushed himself up on one elbow.

"Ermm..." Hermione trailed off, lugging the small bag over with her and sitting down on the bed beside him. It was obviously heavier than it looked, and deeper than met the eye. Quirking one eyebrow, Severus pulled his wand out from beneath his pillow, and flicked it at Hermione's bag. The charm was immediately lifted, and an oversized bag now rested on Hermione's knees. "Thank you," she sarcastically replied, still pawning through its contents. "I have a few books...hair grips...lip balm...another book...my toothbrush and clean knickers. But no nightgown."

"I guess that means you'll have to sleep naked," Severus wickedly suggested with a gleam in his eye.

Scoffing in mock annoyance, Hermione carted her large bag over to Severus' desk and placed it next to a pile of books. "Somehow I doubt you'd have an issue with that," she replied, moving back over to him. "But what if I get cold in the middle of the night? It's a bit drafty in here."

"Have I allowed you to become cold any other time?" Severus drawled, now using his wand to cast a drying charm on Hermione's hair. The tresses immediately lightened as the water evaporated, leaving behind soft, wispy curls that framed her face.

"No," Hermione answered, removing and folding her towel, draping it over the back of a chair. "But I suppose I was a bit distracted." Sliding onto the bed, Hermione climbed over Severus, causing the springs to creak nosily as she slipped beneath the duvet when he lifted it for her.

Hermione found that Severus was also completely starkers, and she immediately curled against his warm side. "Good lord woman, you just got out of the bath. Why are your feet so bloody cold?" Severus griped when he felt Hermione pressing her frigid little toes against the tops of his slender feet.

"I don't know," she murmured, brushing her lips against his lightly furred chest. "I'm surprised my feet are cold. I nearly burned my flesh off when the water got scalding hot for a second."

"Sorry about that," he sighed, slipping an arm around her waist. "I'll sort it out in the morning."

The dark, brooding look on Severus' face hadn't slipped Hermione's notice when she returned from bathing. She knew that he wouldn't tell her what was ailing him, even if she asked, but she was still disquieted nonetheless. Turning around to face Severus, Hermione folded her arms across his slightly protruding ribcage, resting her chin on both hands.

Neatly laying between Severus' outstretched legs, Hermione fixedly looked upon her black-haired lover. Barely registering the semi-erect cock poking her stomach, she found Severus steadily staring back at her, his dark eyes marginally softer than they had been when she first walked in the room.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked, breaking the stretch of silence.

"I was wondering what had you aggravated all day," Hermione answered honestly. "I mean, if it was something else besides what you'd already told me."

"Would you become offended if I said that I didn't want to talk about it?" Hermione shook her head, still looking up at Severus as his fingers began tucking loose strands of hair behind her ear. He took a deep breath, his rising chest slightly lifting Hermione in the process. "If you'd like to know, I'll tell you, so long as you keep your pity and sympathetic notions to a minimum."

"I promise that you shall have neither," Hermione assured, moving her hands out of the way to press her cheek against Severus' chest. His arms came around her, idly stroking her back as he launched into the tale of his miserable upbringing.

Hermione was disgusted to hear the horrific ways that Severus and his mother were treated by Tobias. She noticeably flinched when Severus explained that the very bedroom they were in, was the same one he'd always use, the bed the same one where he use to lie as the sound of his parents fighting permeated the walls. Shock was an understatement as to how Hermione felt when Severus explained that many nights he and Eileen had gone hungry because his father spent their food money on alcohol. Hermione was unable to fathom such a thing, and had to bite down hard on her lip to keep from crying.

"Did I not say that your pity was unnecessary?" Severus remarked, his hand stroking the side of Hermione's face.

"Well I'm not cold-hearted," she replied. "It's terrible to imagine a child in such a barbaric predicament."

"I won't lie or pretend and sat that things got easier once I left; because they didn't," Severus continued. "Of course, I never went hungry at Hogwarts. But it takes more than just food or water to sustain a body."

As Severus had gotten older, it became quite clear to him that his upbringing wasn't typical when he compared it to that of his peers. While his classmates happily chattered on about holiday plans, or the presents their mums and dads had owled, Severus kept his head buried in a book, encased in his own little shell against the world.

He was used to being the odd man out, and knew that attempting to make friends would prove pointless. Still, deep inside resided the need to be accepted by others. When that hadn't happened, Severus settled for demanding others' respect at the very least. Word spread like wildfire that he wasn't a wizard to be trifled with, and soon enough mostly everyone gave him wide berth.

All except for James Potter and his cronies.

It was nearly akin to dealing with Tommy and his gang from back home, except both wizards were nearly on equal standing. Severus always found it interesting that James never attempted to attack him when they were alone; it was only when Remus, Peter and Sirius were around that he would taunt the lone teenager.

Up until then, the only person that was remotely friendly towards him was Lily, and for his remaining time at Hogwarts, Lucius Malfoy, whom was a Prefect. Severus had instinctively gotten the idea that Lucius mainly befriended people in order to use them as his minions. However, with his notorious affinity for the darker side of things, the two wizards never clashed.

James Potter, on the other hand, seemed to have a personal stake in provoking Severus. Things had only gotten worse between the two when Severus and Lily got into a strop, effectively ending their friendship. Severus hated James and wanted to place the blame upon his shoulders for the reason that he and Lily were no longer speaking, but deep inside he felt that it was also his fault.

Severus had stopped talking right before he was able to get into everything that happened between him and Lily, as well as the events that led up to her and James' death. Hermione had gone rigid against him, holding her breath as if she was scared to release it. "How is it that you're not put off by any of this?"

"Because, well, not that I wish to downplay any of what you've just shared with me, and thank you for doing so by the way, but coming face to face with an evil megalomaniac, reincarnate wizard that wants your blood sort of puts things in perspective."

"Eloquently put," Severus replied, pulling Hermione up for a kiss. "And now it's time to go to sleep."

"Why do you insist on treating me like a three year old?" Hermione reproached, even as she allowed Severus to tip her onto her side.

"Not a three year old- just a recalcitrant witch that doesn't always know when it's time to abdicate," Severus told her, muttering nox and leaving them in pitch black.

"That isn't true," Hermione grumbled, refusing to admit that her eyes were getting difficult to keep open.

"Don't be absurd, Hermione," Severus replied, pulling her into the fold of his arms. Hermione sighed when his chest pressed against her back, holding onto the arm that firmly insinuated itself against her breasts. "My little know-it-all's eyes are most likely closed as we speak, yet she still insists that she isn't tired."

"If I go to sleep now, will you put an end to your browbeating?"

"There's only one way to find out."

Hermione gave a short huff, wriggling her hips back into Severus'. "Good night, Severus," she murmured, tangling her now warmed feet with his and allowing her head to sink into the pillow.

Severus chuckled as he pressed a kiss into the back of her head. "Good night, Hermione."

* * *

><p><strong><em>So originally I'd planned to write a little lemonade for this...but wanted another type of intimacy. But I've got the ladder ready to climb up that lemon tree! <em>**


	21. Chapter 21

**_A/N: I'm back! This chapter is unbeta'd as I was in a rush to post this, so if they are typos remaining please feel free to point them out and I'll change them. Cupcakes are lovely but reviews will do, and I giggle like a five-year-old whenever I see them and did I mention that I'll be eternally grateful? :)_**

* * *

><p>Severus stirred in his sleep, inhaling the stale smelling air of his bedroom along with the faint vanilla trace of Hermione's hair. The little witch was curled against his side, her face buried into his chest. With perfect clarity the wizard remembered the time when he refused to share personal space, much less a bed, with another witch. Now, he had adapted to Hermione sleeping next to him, and even having difficulty doing so the night before when she had stayed at her own house.<p>

Hermione had stayed firmly wrapped around Severus the entire night, intent on keeping him close even in the midst of sleep. She grumbled when she had to briefly relinquish her hold to allow him an early morning visit to the lavatory.

Suddenly releasing a slight yawn, Hermione opened her eyes and was about to sit up until she felt wiry arms holding her into place.

"Are you awake?" Severus asked her in a hushed tone.

"Sort of," she mumbled in a sleepy voice, plucking her hair out of her face and shifting her head to rest on his shoulder.

"How are you sort of awake?" Severus drawled, "Either you are or you aren't."

"I must say; your morning wit is just brilliant. I can hardly tell that you haven't had your tea yet." Hermione chuckled into Severus' skin, knowing that he was most likely sneering into her sleep-tousled curls.

"You're one to talk," he grumbled, running a hand across Hermione's lower back. "Instead of a proper good-morning, you give me cheek, brash Granger."

"Well, you started it first!" Hermione reproached, stretching her arms across Severus and gently digging her fingers into his side. She was thoroughly flummoxed when he sharply jerked away from her touch, causing Hermione to sit upright and look at him wide-eyed. "What's wrong?" she asked, now completely awake and trying to lift the duvet to look at the area she'd touched when Severus didn't answer. "Did I hurt you?"

"No," he abruptly replied, firmly holding onto the duvet to keep it over his body.

"Then what's the matter? Why did you pull away from me like that?" Hermione pressed with a confused look on her face. "Surely you aren't still hung up on your mark, because I told you that it doesn't bother me."

"It isn't that," Severus retorted, refusing to elaborate further.

"Then why are you behaving as if I've just slapped you?" Hermione queried. When Severus still wouldn't allow her to lift the duvet, pushing her hand away with each attempt, a glimmer of perception colored her eyes. "_No_," she gasped in awe. "Don't tell me you're..."

"And what if I am?" Severus snapped, once again trying to evade the little fingers that were threatening to expose his bare torso. "Hermione, I assure you, that is not a bridge you wish to cross."

"But you're _ticklish_!" she cheerfully trilled. "How have I missed that?"

"Let's just say that I'm extraordinarily skillful at diverting your attention elsewhere," Severus offered with a smirk. Hermione scowled, looking away from the two obsidian eyes that were boring into hers. "Fine; I won't tickle your waist," she assented, at the same time moving towards the foot of the bed.

Severus was momentarily distracted by the long line of Hermione's exposed back, leading down to her firm backside, only realizing at the last minute that the headstrong witch was lifting the duvet to unveil his feet. "Diabolical lass," reprimanded, quick on the uptake to grab Hermione by the ankle and pull her back towards him.

Hermione let out a loud yelp when she realized that she had been caught, and attempted to crawl away from Severus. "No you don't," he murmured, straddling Hermione's body and skillfully rendering her immobile.

"Let me up, Severus!" she laughed, her form prostrate and wriggling on the bed. Hermione flailed both legs about, stretching her arms above her head to pull herself forward.

"Thank you for making this easier," Severus pointed out, using one hand to hold both of her slim wrists down. "Now what do you have to say for yourself?"

"Nothing, seeing as you're the one trapping me here!"

The wizard merely gave a sinister chuckle, skimming his fingertips of the other hand against the curve of Hermione's hip. The petite witch unleashed a clamorous shriek, squirming and writhing in place in an attempt to get away from the probing fingers. "Dammit, Severus!" Hermione blustered, her movments growing erratic and her voice getting louder when the tickling fingers became more insistent. "Stop, dammit stop! Severus, STOP! LET ME GO, LET ME GO! I'M GOING TO WET THE BED!"

Severus released an uncharacteristic laugh that sounded odd in his deep timbre; yet he climbed off Hermione, highly amused at the sight of her bolting off the bed in all her naked glory, only to dart out of his bedroom and slam the lavatory door.

Once Hermione relieved herself, she crept back into the bedroom, all the while petulantly eyeing Severus. His black eyes still contained a trace of mirth, and he beckoned for Hermione to come back to bed. "You can't say that I didn't warn you," he chuckled. "But I think you've learned your lesson."

"Hmph," Hermione sniffed, tossing her tangled curls over one shoulder and walking over to the dresser. "_Maybe _I'll rejoin you when I come back," she continued, digging around in her handbag and pulling out her toothbrush. "I'll think about it whilst brushing my teeth."

"What if I make you?"

Murmuring something unintelligible beneath her breath, Hermione threw Severus a defiant glare before walking back out of the room. She was standing at the basin, still naked and brushing her teeth when Severus walked to the bathroom, lingering in the doorway as his dark eyes salaciously appraised her nubile form. Hermione was completely oblivious to the wizard standing across from her. She had just bent down over the basin, rinsing her mouth at the tap when she felt something graze against her thighs.

Letting out another indignant shriek, Hermione stilled when two arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her back to meet the solid plane of a bare torso. "Must you continue to creep up on me?" she bit out, capitulating when Severus' fingers glided up to brush the swell of her breast. "Are you familiar with the word 'huggermugger'? Because you take its meaning to new heights."

"Perhaps I only take joy in startling you because it's quite easy to do so," he offered, snorting when Hermione tried to pull away from him. "Now, are you going to get back into bed like a good little witch?"

"Pray tell your reason for wanting me to do so?" Hermione replied, only for Severus to return a knowing look. "That's one very good reason," she grinned bashfully, leaning against the doorjamb and watching as Severus picked up his toothbrush. "I supposed I'll have to go check on Midnight later," she mused, absentmindedly twirling around a strand of hair. "And send Ginny back her owl. I hope those two haven't made a mess of things."

Mouth full of spearmint-flavored foam, Severus sardonically glanced at Hermione, his eyes clearly stating that she should know better than to make such a statement.

"Midnight isn't _that_ bad, Severus," she frowned, watching him spit and rinse.

"Your wayward familiar attempted to chew on a rare tome, Hermione," Severus voiced, wiping his face dry on a towel. "Not to mention pulling my teaching robes down from my chair to make himself an impromptu bed, or climbing onto my desk and knocking over the contents of a brand new bottle of ink."

"So he's a tad mischievous; would you expect anything else from a kitten?" Hermione pointed out. "A kitten, that need I remind you, is always glued to your side as if you cast a Sticking Charm on him."

Hermione smugly peered up at Severus, whom now had one forearm propped against the doorframe and was hovering over her. "You can either remain garrulous or naked right now; personally, I'd prefer the latter," he drawled, mapping the flat of his palm across Hermione's stomach. She gave a short gasp when his hand dropped down between her legs, gently cupping her sex. "Should I take that moan to mean that you'll be returning to my bedroom?" he queried, enjoying Hermione's flustered visage when his middle finger languidly stroked her clitoris.

"As if you have to ask," she ground out, unable to keep her hips still. Severus continued staring down at her with a look of careful consideration, his fingertips continuing to trace small circles around the sensitive nub. Finally giving in to the sensations, Hermione's head fell back against the doorframe as a low groan of pleasure fell from her lips. She was seconds away from moving her thighs further apart when Severus' hand paused.

"I didn't think you'd want to finish this here," he told Hermione, effectively stopping her unspoken protest in its tracks. It took Hermione all of a split second to grab Severus by the wrist, forcefully pulling him into the hallway and to the bedroom. "You've yet to learn one whit of patience," he admonished from his place on the bed when Hermione's lips hurriedly moved to his neck. The little witch hadn't wasted any time in pushing him down onto the rumpled duvet, straddling his waist and eagerly going in for a kiss.

"Not when it comes to you," Hermione shamelessly added, running her fingers through Severus' slick hair and nuzzling her face against his. His cheek was slightly stubbly and in need of a shave, yet Hermione wasn't put off.

Severus' breath felt cool against her lips from the mint toothpaste, and Hermione flicked her tongue out, eager for him to reciprocate. Once the two were engaged in an ardent kiss, Hermione's full weight rested against him, her hands on either side of his head. Severus relished the feel of Hermione's softness against him, but wanted to finish what he started in the bathroom. Holding on to her waist, he easily shifted her beneath him.

"Who's the impatient one, again?" Hermione teased, shushing when Severus dragged a digit across her lips before pressing it inside.

"You are," he retorted, enjoying the surprised look in Hermione's brown eyes when she tasted her personal brand of musk. He had an almost feral gleam in his dark eyes as he intently focused on the delicate, pink lips wrapped around his knuckle. "Not that I expect it to change."

Pulling his finger from Hermione's mouth with an audible _pop_, Severus used the same finger to sweep over the hood of her clit. Instantly drawing a gasp of pleasure from the witch, Severus increased the pressure until Hermione's body was lightly thrashing against his. The two indulged in another fervent kiss, until Hermione's eyes slid shut, her small whimpers of pleasure becoming muffled.

"Open your eyes, Hermione," she heard Severus command in a deep, lust tinged voice. Reluctantly prying her eyelids open, Hermione looked up to find that his dark orbs were burning into hers.

It was a task easier said than done, as each skillful stroke of Severus' fingertips sent her mind reeling. Digging her nails into her palms, Hermione nearly fell captive to the sensations sweeping over her body, causing an immense threat of her eyes rolling to the back of her head.

"Look at me," Severus implored once more. He refused to look anywhere but at Hermione's face; noting the crinkled line that kept appearing between her eyebrows, and the way her mouth gaped open the closer she approached climax.

"I can't!" she uttered, screwing her eyes shut as her head thrashed wildly about on the duvet. Hermione's hips bucked wildly against Severus' hand when it suddenly stopped moving. "What-" she snapped, falling silent when his lips came down upon hers.

"You know the rules," he droned in a hushed tone, letting his hand limply rest against the thatch of dampened curls.

"You are wicked," Hermione gritted out between tightly clenched teeth, although her brown eyes opened and focused on the two dark pools a hairsbreadth away from her face.

"Much better," Severus drawled, resuming where he'd left off. His pointer and middle fingers adroitly swirled around the now throbbing nub, inadvertently picking up the slick moisture of Hermione's arousal. She was panting through the effort of keeping her undivided attention on Severus' face, at the same time his caresses threatening to send her careening over the edge. "Good girl; I do believe that you are nearly there," he coaxed, hearing Hermione's breath quicken.

Her quickened breaths turned to harsh gasps, and a guttural cry was ripped from her mouth as her body dissolved into uncontrollable shudders. "Good girl," Severus murmured again, pressing kisses against the stiffened points of Hermione's nipples. She was still whimpering with the aftershocks of her orgasm when Severus tipped her over onto her stomach, pulling her up on hands and knees and shoving a pillow beneath her body.

Brokenly sobbing out when he came behind her and hastily pushed into her still pulsating channel, Hermione buried her face into the duvet, struggling to keep herself upright. Severus clutched onto her hips, his lightly furred thighs rubbing against the backs of hers as he sett up a smooth thrusting motion.

The new angle lent a more intense depth to their coupling, and Hermione was unable to hold back her high pitched cries of pleasure. Severus bottomed out within her just at the brink of pain, the head of his cock lodged firmly against her walls. Hermione's fingers dug into the thick duvet, her back wantonly arched as she met each thrust of Severus' hips.

The fact that Hermione was eagerly accepting him was enough to arouse Severus; but the sight of her curved, slender back nearly made him erupt too soon. He had to slow down his ingress, just enough to get his bearings together, at the same time causing the young witch to loudly protest.

Finding that it was futile to hold back, Severus clutched onto Hermione's shoulder and waist, his fingers sharply biting into her skin. Hermione was so caught up in needing to come again that she never registered the pain, instead, throwing her body into the motion.

"Fuck!" Severus hissed, feeling her sleek muscles clamping down on him, almost rendering him unable to move for a second. His voracious assail into her body had easily set off Hermione's climax, and she fell limply against the pillow when the waves slightly receded.

Curving his body over Hermione's, Severus wrapped an arm around her waist, using the other to hold himself up. The two were both pressed against the bed, with Hermione's soft behind arching up into his abdomen with each movement.

"_Severus!"_ she desperately groaned, completely pinned down by his weight as he continued to relentlessly ride her into the mattress. His head was buried in the crook of her neck and tongue laving across her shoulder blades.

Severus was unable to hold back his own exultation, the temerity of his deep groans matching hers when they reached a final and simultaneous climax. Falling limply against the trembling witch, Severus breathed heavily into her frizzy curls. His right arm was still around her waist, although its grip had loosened considerably. Planting one last kiss on her sweat dampened shoulder blade, Severus rolled over onto his side, taking Hermione with him.

Hermione's breathing finally slowed and evened out, yet she remained completely still. She had fallen asleep, and the room was silent save for her softly taking in air. Severus, on the other hand, lay wide awake, his body still pleasantly humming from its release.

* * *

><p>An hour later, Hermione stirred beneath the duvet before opening her eyes. She felt comfortably warm, yet slightly disappointed to find that she was alone in bed. Feeling around beneath her pillow, she withdrew her wand and summoned her watch, shocked to find that it was nearly noon.<p>

After bathing and dressing in record timing, Hermione went downstairs to look for Severus. "Sorry; I didn't mean to put you out your bedroom," she said, finding him reading in the front room. Noting the clean, smooth line of his jaw, it appeared that he had also showered and shaved, as his black hair looked slightly less lank, his attire consisting of a light jumper and trousers. "It's going to take me awhile to get used to not seeing you in a suit."

"Yet it seems as if you're already accustomed to seeing me in nothing at all," he glibly replied from his armchair. Flushing slightly, Hermione sat down across from Severus, idly twirling her wand about between her fingers. "I didn't want to interrupt your lie-in," he continued.

"I wouldn't have minded," she answered. "Have you eaten yet?" Watching as Severus shook his head, Hermione stood up and walked over to him. "We'll have something at my house; I need to go back and feed your familiar."

"I think you mean _your _familiar," he replied tersely.

"I meant what I said the first time," she retorted, ignoring Severus scowl as she retrieved her traveling cloak that had been left on his sofa. Hermione was still laughing at Severus as her muttered something about using a Silencing Charm on her underneath his breath, following him out of the house as they walked to a covert Apparition point.

* * *

><p>Hermione was thoroughly surprised to find Midnight and Button calmly playing together in her front room. Midnight's furry little limbs were sprawled out on her floor, and Button was hovering over him, and they appeared engaged in a game of cat-and-mouse, as the kitten tried to swipe at the miniature owl with his paws, only for the bird to fly out of reach and cheerfully hoot.<p>

"Everything appears to be intact," she announced, peering at her sofa and books on her coffee table. "Good kitty," she praised, smiling when Midnight scampered over and rubbed up against her legs. He did the same to Severus, turning around and staring up at the dark wizard in an uncanny manner that dared him to say something.

"Did your cat just give me cheek?" he drawled, watching as Midnight continued his game with Button.

"What are you going to do, Severus, give him detention? Take house points?" Hermione chuckled, walking over to the two animals. It took her more than a few swipes before she was able to hold onto the wildly twittering owl. "Come here! I need to send you back to Ginny."

Button gave a baleful hoot, but allowed the witch to carry him into the kitchen. Penning a short message to her friend, Hermione sent the owl off, her eyebrows rising when she saw the almost sad look on his little face. "Oh for goodness sake, you can come back and visit your mate; just take my letter to Ginny first," she said exasperatedly when the owl was hesitant at flying out the window.

Now hooting cheerfully, Button outstretched his wings and soared out the kitchen window. "Am I to pander to an owl's feelings now?" she rhetorically asked, going to the pantry and pulling out a tin of cat food.

"You already pander to a cat's feelings," Severus easily replied, sitting at the counter and peering down at Midnight whom was prostrated at his feet. The kitten mewled pitifully as if he understood that he was being talked about, swiping a paw at Severus' trousers. "Go away, you little miscreant."

"I told you; he's your familiar," Hermione said, dumping the food into Midnight's bowl. The kitten immediately forgot about Severus and ran over to his dish, eagerly gulping down his meal. Tossing the empty tin in the rubbish bin, Hermione turned to the sink and washed her hands. "I hope things are all right with Ginny," she went on, remembering the horrible row between her and Ron and Molly. "I wonder what happened after she left with Draco?"

"Surely nothing terrible, else Miss Weasley would have most likely traveled to the ends of the earth in aim of finding you."

"That is true," Hermione thoughtfully replied, curiously looking down at Midnight whom had all but licked his dish clean and was now focused on the window above the sink. Seconds later, Button came zooming back inside, and she had to force the small owl still whilst untying the bit of parchment from around his leg. "You were right; Ginny says she's fine, and that she's going to stay with Fred and George until things settle down at the Burrow. Honestly, this is all so ridiculous."

"True, but even so, how do you think your friends would behave if they found out about you and I?" Severus asked, plaintively looking at Hermione.

"Well…you're likely to find out anyway, but Ginny knows about us," she confessed.

"I suppose that was bound to happen sooner or later, and I trust that she will remain circumspect about the situation, but I'm speaking of the other ginger and Boy Wonder. I dare not think of Mrs. Weasley's reaction."

His comment gave Hermione pause for a moment, even though she bore a look of irritation. "I'm an adult, last time I checked," she snapped. "And the last thing Molly wants to do is get on my bad side. She might have gotten away with it when I was a child, but if she so much as twists her mouth to even _hint_ towards my relationship I'll-"

Her words were cut short when she realized that Severus was intently focused on her face, waiting to hear the end of her sentence. _Relationship?_ She thought to herself. _What is this exactly between Severus and I?_

Hermione's mounting anger had already fizzled, and she turned back towards the counter,going through the motions of preparing lunch.

"Severus, can you get that book for me please?" Hermione asked when the two returned to Spinner's End. It was late in the evening and they retired to the front room after dinner, as Hermione was eager to get her hands on Severus' vast collection of books.

"You've a wand, haven't you, witch?" Severus grumbled, although he moved next to her and easily retrieved the desired tome. He did little more than extend his already long arm to pluck the book from its high shelf, before thrusting it in Hermione's direction. "Is there anything else you need before I retire to my armchair? A hair grip for those messy curls of yours?"

"Shush," she retorted, holding onto the front of Severus' jumper and standing up on tiptoe to kiss him. "Thank you for the book. Now, please feel free to visit your armchair."

Hermione still had a smirk on her face when she settled on the sofa across from Severus, fighting back the laugh at the withering glance he was sending in her direction.

* * *

><p>The next few days repeated a similar pattern. Hermione spent all of her with Severus at his Cokeworth home, the two only returning to her house in the mornings to feed Midnight, until Severus grudgingly offered Hermione the opportunity to bring the kitten along.<p>

Midnight had taken to his surroundings like a fish to water. Severus set a charm on each room that only allowed the kitten enough berth to freely move about, yet he was unable to come in contact with his books or furniture unless either of the two were nearby. Hermione had brought along his catnip toy, and Severus conjured an old, broken stool into a large scratching post, and Midnight was able to entertain himself.

Friday started off rather uneventfully. Hermione had been awoken by Severus fussing at Midnight, whom was curled next to his pillow, batting him in the head with his tail. Later that afternoon, the two were having lunch in the kitchen when Ginny's owl came to the window, rapidly tapping at the glass with his beak.

"Oh damn, what now?" Hermione lamented, letting Button in and hastily snatching the parchment from round his leg. "That's it!" she snapped, tossing the note down next to her plate. "It's bad enough that Ron was getting on Ginny's case, now he's got Harry doing the same thing. I have a mind to set those two idiots straight."

Severus gave a derisive snort, also fed up with all the drama. "I wonder what those two think Draco is going to do with Ginevra. Shove her off the roof of Malfoy Manoy? Obviously they've been getting along well enough without the interference; do they expect for that to change?"

"I have no idea," Hermione replied, tying her reply to Button's leg and sending him back through the window. "But I'm going to pay Harry a little visit later today and perhaps Ron as well. This madness has got to come to an end. Ginny kept quiet the entire time Harry was mooning after Cho Chang, yet he and Ron had plenty to say whenever she went out with other blokes."

"I seem to remember you having your own little run-in with one of Mr. Weasley's paramours; Miss Brown fairly knocked me over as rushed into the hospital wing after hearing that-what was that ridiculous name she used?"

"Won-won," Hermione mimicked in a high-pitched voice, cringing at the same time. "Please don't remind me; I've worked hard to forget about that horrid school year."

"You and I both," Severus drawled, thinking about his own reasons. "Are you finished?" he asked, clearly ready to change the subject as he gestured to Hermione's plate.

"Yes, thank you," she answered, watching as Severus collected their breakfast dishes and carried them to the sink. Sipping at her now lukewarm cup of tea, Hermione furtively eyed Severus' profile as he tended to the washing up. He rigidly stood at the sink, going through the rigamarole of tidying up the Muggle way. Once Severus was finished, he dried his hands on a dishcloth, neatly folding the material before placing it down on the countertop.

"There's no Basilisk around; why are you sitting there as if you've been Petrified?" Severus asked without turning around.

"Perhaps your rugged charm has me frozen into place," Hermione shot back with a smile, realizing that she'd been caught staring.

"Or perhaps you need to have your head examined."

"Please pray tell what would warrant me to visit a psychiatrist?"

"You're here with me; I think that's proof enough," Severus replied lightly, although it seemed as if there was some seriousness to his words.

"What? Why would you say that?" Hermione countered, immediately picking up on the smoothly inserted self-deprecation. She got up from the little kitchen table and stood in front of him, obviously waiting for an answer. Severus kept a straight face as he looked down at Hermione yet remained silent. "Well?"

The dark-haired wizard folded his arms across his chest, continuing to stare down at the petite and now glowering witch. "You behave as if I'm speaking falsely," he finally replied.

"Severus…I don't know what you're getting at, but I will say this-you're being stupid and I'm going to ignore that comment."

"You know, I believe this is the first time in a long time that someone's called me stupid-to my face, at least."

"That's because you are being stupid!" Hermione shrilled. "I told you why I'm here, unless you think I'm lying to you."

"Not lying, but perhaps a bit faulty in your judgement," he offered in a non-accusatory tone.

Hermione looked at Severus as if he was spouting gibberish. "You know, for someone that is highly intelligent, you tend to be a bit thick-headed at times." While Hermione knew that Severus wasn't one to blatantly express his feelings, she knew that the man battled with insecurity on some level, and it managed to appear at the most unexpected moments.

It had been mind-boggling the way he ran from hot to cold, sometimes seemingly within the blink of an eye, but Hermione noticed that Severus often stared at her when he thought she wasn't paying attention, the expression on his face showing disbelief, as if he didn't believe she was really there. It made her wonder about the women he was used to dealing with, or the types of relationships he had previously been involved in.

Up until then, Severus had just divulged about his upbringing, as well as brief anecdotes about his time doubling as a spy, yet it only just occurred to her that he had never mentioned any previous paramours, or even so much as a childhood crush. Hermione couldn't help but wonder just what Severus' personal life entailed before they became involved.

Closing the space between them, Hermione tugged Severus' arms down from his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist. "You know as well as I do, that my reasoning is completely sound," she told him, burying her head in his neck. "I'm here because I want to be, regardless of what your addled wits tell you."

Severus quietly listened to Hermione, his arms still hanging by his sides. Unable to resist holding onto the soft witch pressing her body against his, he finally slipped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer and burying his face in her messy curls. He hadn't meant to sound self-pitying, but deep down, Severus honestly wondered just what it was that made Hermione want him. He knew he wasn't the easiest person to get along with, or one whose appearance was easy on the eyes, yet Hermione clung to him like Devil's Snare, always touching or kissing him.

She also clearly enjoyed his company. Despite Severus always telling Hermione that she rambled incessantly, the two usually became engrossed in conversation, their banter sometimes turning into slightly heated yet friendly debates.

For the most part, it seemed as if their shared recurring nightmares had ended, although they never had the chance to find out what would happen if the two didn't share a bed, as neither was inclined to test out that particular theory.

"Are you finished now?" she asked, "or shall I thump you in the head until my point has been made?"

"I assure you, there's no need for violence," Severus smoothly replied, brushing a few wayward curls away from Hermione's face. "Your point has been proven."

He didn't bother mentioning that he still felt some sort of way, knowing that it would only serve to most likely cause a row or worse. Severus almost felt petulant about his slip of tongue, yet saw no reason to mince his words. Up until that point he had managed to keep bottled his conflicting emotions; Severus was aware that he loved Hermione, yet was loath to find out what would happen had he actually confessed the way he felt.

It was no secret that Severus didn't let anyone in his personal space; the fact that he and Hermione had developed a relationship within the past few months was nothing short of a feat for him. He still had trouble letting her completely in, although he suspected that Hermione was conscious of that one snag. Of course, she refused to mention it, which was surprising as she had always been one to state the obvious. It hadn't gone unnoticed to Severus that the young witch had indeed matured, even in ways that he hadn't foreseen. The fact that Hermione was still insistent on remaining by his side spoke volumes, but it still didn't erase the self-doubt that Severus often struggled with.

Hermione now had her head buried in his chest, running her nose against the material of his jumper. Seemingly oblivious to Severus' internal crisis, she went on about her usual manner of stroking the back of his neck, twirling the hair at his nape around in her fingers before pulling him down for a kiss.

Waging an inward battle or not, Severus was unable to resist the petite witch's charms, and eagerly accepted her affections, feeling some of his stress lessen when her body melted against his. It was rare that Severus met a woman eager to accept him completely, foibles and all, or one that was bold enough to challenge him or call him out upon his nonsense. Hermione did both, and to make matters better or worse, depending upon how Severus was looking at the situation, the gleam in her eyes never failed to appear whenever he was around.

That alone was enough to set him off kilter. Severus lived almost his entire life without anyone having high expectations for him. The thought that he would somehow disappoint Hermione in the future was disconcerting, but it wasn't as if he planned on letting her go. That was the furthest thing from his mind.

"Stop scowling, Severus," Hermione said in a muffled voice, her lips still pressed against his chest. "Whatever it is you're thinking about-knock it off. I can almost hear the cogs turning in your head, and at the rate you're going, that line in your forehead is never going to disappear."

"I'm an old man; I'm supposed to have lines in my face."

"One, you're not old, but if you keep frowning like that, you won't have lines, you're going to have crop signs."

"You ought to have more respect for your elders, little one," Severus growled into Hermione's ear, lightly nipping at her neck and making her laugh.

"Perhaps I'll dig some up when you hit the triple digits," she cheekily replied, tugging on Severus' hair and leading him into the front room.

* * *

><p>"Hermione, keep your damned familiar away from my books," Severus drawled from his armchair, his face obscured behind his own tome. He barely looked up when he noticed Midnight prowling next to Hermoine's feet, his beady blue eyes intently focused on the closed book next to her on the sofa.<p>

"You're starting to sound like a parrot with my 'your familiar' bit, just so you know."

"Nuances; either way, keep that furry beast away from that tome. It took me longer than I care to recount to obtain it and is an only edition and irreplaceable."

"You've heard your master, Midnight," Hermione chided, using her wand to set a small shielding charm around the kitten. Sniggering when Midnight cocked his head at her yet strutted off in the opposite direction, Hermione put down the book she was currently reading and picked up the one Severus had been adamant about keeping protected from the cat. It was only befitting that she accidentally knock the rare tome over, nearly sending it flying to the floor when she managed to catch it midair.

"Sorry about that!" she chirped, seeing the glare on Severus' face. Finding that his book hadn't been damaged, Severus turned his attention back to his own reading. Hermione noticed that something had fluttered from between the yellowed pages of the book, landing partially beneath the sofa, and she had to get down on her hands and knees to retrieve it.

When Hermione found the crumpled up, ink-blotched and ancient looking parchment, along with a ripped moving photograph of an attractive, and widely smiling redheaded witch, she was unable to tear herself away from it. The woman was most likely in her late-twenties and looked vaguely familiar. Hermione was trying to remember where she'd seen the woman's face before as she turned to stand up, about to shove the note and tattered photograph back into the book when she found Severus hovering over her.

"Goodness, you scared me!" she yelped, scrambling to her feet. Hermione smiled until she noticed Severus' black eyes focused on the two items in her hand, an odd expression on his face. "This fell out of your book," she explained, holding out the note and photograph. Severus deftly plucked both items from her hand, shoving them between the pages of his own book before going to sit back down.

_All right…_Hermione thought to herself of his peculiar behavior. She half expected Severus to give an explanation as to whom was in the picture, yet it was obvious that he had no intentions of doing so. An unsettled feeling suddenly came over her, yet Hermione stiffly returned to the sofa, picking up her book. She turned to the first page, lingering on it for a while, unable to focus on the words.

Hermione was confused as to why Severus' attitude had suddenly changed; even his posture was more rigid than usual once he had retaken his seat. Furtively peeking over at the dark wizard, Hermoine saw that his fingers were tightly clasped around the spine of his book, his knuckles slightly strained by the effort. Almost on the verge of asking Severus what was troubling him, something told Hermione to keep her mouth shut for the moment.

Peering at the small clock on the mantle, Hermione was rent between the need to scream and curse in frustration. More than anything, she wanted to find out the reason for the sudden shift in her wizard, but she had contacted Harry early that morning after receiving Ginny's owl, and he invited her to stop by Grimmauld Place at five that afternoon.

"Severus, it's five o'clock," Hermione said, reminding him of her appointment with Harry. "Remember, I'm supposed to be-"

"I remember," he replied in a clipped tone without looking up. "You may Apparate from here, if you wish."

Fighting the urge to reply testily, Hermione told Severus that she wouldn't be long. He merely nodded once, without lowering his book. Even after Hermione had tossed her traveling cloak round her shoulders and told Severus goodbye; he still refused to offer more than a grunt, and his continuously dismissive attitude made her nerves prickle with anxiety.

"I have to admit, Harry, you've done a nice job with the house," Hermione praised once she was seated in the kitchen at Grimmauld Place with Harry. "It's cleaner and brighter than when we first stayed here."

"Yeah, well…Kreacher is a big help," he replied, nervously brushing back his messy hair. "If it wasn't for him, I'd probably have boggarts and all sorts of nasty things running rampant."

"Yes, I suppose," Hermione said, picking at the biscuit on the plate in front of her. "All right, enough of that mindless chatter. Do you want to tell me why the hell you're bothering Ginny?"

Harry shot Hermione an offended look, both eyebrows shooting up over the rim of his glasses and becoming lost in a fringe of messy hair. "All I did was send her an owl, to make sure that she was all right. Ron told me what happened and I know how he gets."

"That wasn't the impression I got from her last message. Ginny seemed rather put out with you." Glaring at Harry as she waited for an answer, Hermione rolled her eyes when she saw the sheepish expression on his face.

"I guess I did pry a bit; I asked if she was really seeing Malfoy and her reply was just short of a Howler."

"You and Ron have got to stop this; Ginny is of age and can see whoever she likes. It's bad enough Mrs. Weasley is behaving the way she is, but we're all supposed to be friends, no matter what. We've gone through enough together to let something stupid like this put us on the outs with one another."

"You're right, Hermione," Harry told her with a sigh. "I'll set things right with Ginny. Even though we aren't dating, I still love her."

That comment let the wind out of Hermione's sails, and she immediately felt bad for jumping down her friend's throat. "Not like that, Hermione," Harry told her, frowning. "I love her as a friend; something that I think we're better suited as anyway. I'll admit that I was surprised about her seeing Malfoy, of all people, but if he makes her happy then that's all that matters."

"That's a very mature thing to say," Hermione smiled, nudging Harry in the side with her elbow. "I'm glad to hear it; I just wish certain other members of the Weasley family shared your sentiment."

"I expect that they'll come around," Harry mused, taking his glasses off and rubbing the bridge of his nose. "So how are things with you? We never really got to chat the last time we saw one another."

Hermione gave a thoughtful nod, remembering the last time Ron and Harry had visited Hogwarts, and the small tiff that they had all gotten into. "I can't complain; I'm just glad my apprenticeship is over, although something tells me I'm going to go batty once the school term resumes."

"Well, I mean it could have been worse. You could have been apprenticing under Snape," Harry averred. "Not that I have much of a problem with him, but you have to admit that the man is still a nasty piece of work. I can't fathom having to work in close proximity with him."

"Professor Snape isn't that bad," Hermione replied, reminding herself to use his title and not 'Severus'. "He was actually quite helpful during my apprenticeship; old Sluggy was either kipping or drinking, and I could never find him when I needed to."

"Yeah, but still Hermione, the man can turn a glass of milk with a single sneer. Aren't you apprehensive to be working at Hogwarts with him as headmaster?"

"Well, I was at first, yes," she truthfully admitted. When she had received the headmaster's owl, offering the position as Potions mistress, Hermione had been more than a little shocked. As a student it had been all she could do to earn an 'Outstanding' in Potions, as Snape apparently hated handing out anything high to students that weren't in Slytherin House.

There had been many days that she wanted to pitch her cauldron over, hair gone frizzy from laboring over it for hours and her potion still hadn't come out right. She had to admit that Slughorn was a more patient professor, even if a bit lax at times. His teaching methods were different as night and day compared to Snape's, but of course, Harry had no complaints about Slughorn.

From the start Hermione was hesistant about accepting the position. With her war-hero status and stellar grades, she literally had her pick of gainful employment. Despite Kingsley taking over as Minister of Magic, Hermione still was a bit jaded with the Ministry and wasn't keen on working there, even though she had received more than a few handsome offers.

Teaching Potions wasn't something she had expected to do; if anything perhaps Arithmancy, as it was her favorite subject. But a job was a job, and Snape had been exceedingly lenient about allowing her time off to spend with her ill mother before she passed.

Still, wayward students and all, Hermione found that she enjoyed going back to Hogwarts. Teaching suited her bossy nature, and she was now able to spout off her extensive knowledge of various subjects, at the same time being compensated to do so. That was actually one of the things that the headmaster mentioned during their meeting; that she could finally be paid for being a know-it-all, and Hermione had convulsed into laughter once she left his office.

"I suppose Snape isn't that bad, especially considering everything that happened with…you know," Haryy continued, pulling Hermione from her reverie. "We would never have known that he actually has a heart, but after viewing his memories in the Pensieve, it was clear that he carried a haulage's worth of remorse for what happened to my parents."

"You know, Harry, you never actually told us what you saw that day," Hermione said, trying not to think about her own trip into the Pensieve, as the image of Severus bleeding out onto her hands flooded her mind.

"Kingsley is the only one that knows…but some part of me wanted to afford the man a bit of privacy. I don't think Snape would have taken too kindly to the story of his unrequited love for my mum, along with the fact that he was partly responsible for her death, splashed along the front of the _Daily Prophet_. Especially after I told everyone he was the one that killed Dumbledore, and then finding out that Dumbledore asked him to do so, even when Snape didn't want to."

"What's that about your mum?" Hermione asked, trying not to sound too eager. Harry missed the tone in her voice, and went on with his story.

"Hermione…" he trailed off in a slightly pained voice. "Fine, I'll tell you, but just please keep it to yourself. I haven't told anyone else simply if not for my own reasons, one of them being that I don't need to get on Snape's bad side-again. He might have turned out to be innocent for the most part, but he still has that dark, sadistic personality, and the last thing I need is for him storming to my house, throwing hexes at me."

"Honestly, Harry, you know me better than that."

"You have a point. Here, have some more tea, this might take a while."

By the time Harry was finished with his story, Hermione sat numbly, sipping at the now lukewarm and tasteless tea. Severus had never divulged his ties to Lily, and hearing about her had left Hermione's stomach twisted into one large knot.

"You know when they say that someone's pulled the rug out from underneath you? That's how I felt after finding out that Snape loved my mum since they were kids. I won't lie; I felt weird about the entire situation, seeing him after the war with him knowing that I was privy to his innermost secrets. Now do you see why I never said anything to anyone else besides Kingsley? It was enough to not have him sent to Azkaban, and even Kingsley agreed that Snape deserved to be left in peace. Though why he chose to remain at Hogwarts is a mystery to all."

Hermione was having difficulty finding her voice. She wasn't upset at Severus' past misdoings; it would have been foolish to believe that he'd led a pristine life, especially since she knew that he had been a Death Eater as well as Dumbledore's spy. It left little doubt that Severus had never gotten his hands dirty.

Little by little, things because sliding into place in Hermione's brain. The picture of the redheaded woman that had fallen from between the pages of Severus' book, matched the woman in the photograph of Harry's parents that he had carried around with him since they were kids.

_Why didn't he tell me? _She asked herself, going over each likely scenario in her mind. Was he still in love with Lily? Or perhaps he was just keeping Hermione around because he knew he could never have the person he had always wanted, and was just settling for her instead?

The knot in her stomach pulled, and Hermione jumped up from the table and fled to the bathroom. Ignoring the questioning look on Harry's face, as well as the muttered snarls from Kreacher whom had been lurking about in the hallway, Hermione slammed the bathroom door shut and promptly lost the contents of her stomach.

Flushing the toilet and rinsing her mouth at the sink, she dried her face on a towel, pressing it against her mouth to muffle the erupting sobs. To say that Hermione felt like the world's biggest fool was an understatement. It wasn't as if she had expected love sonnets or written, heartfelt sentiments from Severus-that image alone was enough to make Hermione laugh had she not felt so despondent.

But the fact remained that she opened herself to him-literally and figuratively- and thought that he had been slowly doing the same, only to face yet another obstacle. It was then that Hermione had to remind herself that she had been the only to always approach Severus, whether he wanted her company or not.

She had been the one to go back and help save his life the night he nearly died, a year later attempting to assuage his nightmares the week he stayed at her house. She was the one to kiss him first in the darkened laboratory, and the first one to make advances towards him in the darkness of his bedroom.

Severus had never actually protested her advances-in fact, they almost seemed welcomed. On the other hand, she wanted to tell herself that the few jealous fits he displayed meant that he harbored something deeper than sexual attraction for her. But if it was one thing that Hermione had learned, was that some men were eager to stake their claim on a woman, even if their attention was otherwise divided. She had seen it time and again with Ron and Harry.

Ron had gone off chasing a slew of other witches, only turning to Hermione when she was available, at the same time demanding her full attention. Harry clearly didn't have his heart set on a relationship with Ginny, yet became cross when he heard about her going out with other people. Viktor Krum hadn't been much different; one minute he was making eyes at her, the next, attempting to chat up every single witch at Bill and Fleur's wedding. He didn't know that Hermione was aware of his less than conspicuous behavior, and was flummoxed when she didn't bother responding to his letters once the war had ended.

Even though she and Severus had been intimate-again, reminding herself that she all but offered up her body on a silver platter-Hermione had to admit that Severus never gave any promises of a commitment or exclusive relationship. He did tell her that he didn't like to share, but what did that really mean? So easily she had confessed her feelings for him, perhaps too hastily, as she ignored that fact that he never verbally returned her platitudes.

Her reasonable side wanted to overanalyze even the most mundane of things shared between them, yet Hermione tried convincing herself that being told something was different compared to assuming them. Severus behaved as if he cared for her, and Hermine distinctly got the impression that he didn't wish to share her with another wizard in any other capacity, if his possessive nature was anything to go by.

The one time Hermione tried to pry, asking Severus if she was his witch, he merely told her that he would let her made that decision. It sort of left her at an impasse, yet Hermione overlooked it. Now she found herself needing to be assured just what she meant to Severus in his eyes. The idea of getting an answer that she wasn't expecting made Hermione's throat clench.

What if he told her that she was nothing more than a witch to merely pass the time with? The though was too much for Hermione to bear, and she hid in Harry's bathroom for the better part of five minutes, crying into a damp hand towel.

"Hermione, you all right?" she heard Harry ask from the other side of the door. Inwardly chastising herself for not casting a Silencing Charm, Hermione wiped her face dry and attempted to stop her tears. "Are you crying?"

"No," she lied, clearling her throat to keep her voice from cracking. "I'll be out in a minute."

Pulling herself together, Hermione used a slight glamour on her face to cover up the blotchiness. Harry was still lingering outside of the bathroom, a suspicious look on his face. "You sure you're all right?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm fine," Hermione fibbed, hoping that she sounded convincing enough. "I just had an early start today; I think I need to go back home and get some rest."

"You do that," Harry said, still frowning as he moved in for a hug.

Hermione distractedly returned the embrace, and told Harry goodbye. She then walked to the front room to retrieve her traveling cloak and Disapparated out of Grimmauld Place.


	22. Chapter 22

_**A/N: I keep forgetting to thank Marloes84 that gave me some wonderful things to think about a few chapters back, thank you dear! And thank you for the alerts and reviews, they are greatly appreciated. A bit shorter, but I'll get into more stuff in the next chapter. **_

* * *

><p>Hermione had mixed feelings about Apparating back to Spinner's End. Part of her wanted to return to her own home, yet she knew that going on the lam would solve nothing. Her other half wanted to accost Severus, demanding that he tell her his side to the whole Lily story, yet she knew how that would most likely pan out.<p>

Fortunately, or unfortunately, depending on how Hermione was looking at the situation, when she returned to Spinner's End, it was only Midnight that greeted her. Severus had allowed the wards to only admit Hermione so that she would be able to come and go as needed. As soon as she walked through the front door, her black kitten ran down the hallway and rubbed up against her legs, mewing happily.

Hermione walked to the sitting room and found it empty. Calling out for Severus and meeting silence, she briefly looked throughout the rest of the house, finding that she was alone. Severus had left a covered plate of dinner in the kitchen, using a charm to keep it warm. The meal was the only indication that he'd been in the house, as he left no note or parchment stating where he was or when he planned on returning.

Even though her dinner proved to be sumptuous, Hermione was still battling a case of nerves and could only manage a few bites. She waited in the sitting room for Severus to return, distractedly playing with Midnight as her eyes repeatedly moved from the view of the darkening sky through the window to her wristwatch.

When quarter to ten rolled around, Hermione's feelings ranged between anger and worry. Her instincts reassured her that Severus was fine; if only physically. His appearance was minacious enough that most people, wizard or Muggle, usually gave him wide berth. On the other hand, Hermione was positively livid that Severus had disappeared for hours on end without giving enough common courtesy to leave so much as a note.

Hermione couldn't help but notice the book that Severus had placed Lily's photograph and letter between the pages of was nowhere in sight. She already felt as if Severus' unconventional absence was a slap in the face, and not knowing the complete reason for his actions made her slightly ill again.

It was another thirty minutes that Hermione waited for Severus and he still hadn't showed up. She nearly fell asleep on the threadbare sofa when she thought she heard the front door and snapped awake. Grimacing at the crick in her neck, she continued listening out, annoyed when she realized that banging door belonged to a neighbor. Once Midnight's milk dish had been set out, Hermione trudged up the narrow staircase, and took a quick shower before slipping into bed. She struggled to keep her eyes open, curling up on her side beneath the duvet and attempting to focus on the book she'd brought up with her.

* * *

><p>Despite her overwrought mood, Hermione eventually fell asleep. She had turned over in bed, colliding with something soft when she dazedly opened her eyes, dimly registering the pitch black of the room.<p>

"Severus?" she asked sleepily, raising her head from the pillow. Severus was lying next to her, his back facing her side. When he didn't answer, Hermione assumed that he was asleep and lay back down. For all of her earlier angst, she found that she was unable to muster up any anger at the moment, and moved closer against his warm side.

Hermione was unaware that Severus had been awake the entire time, yet chose to let her think that he was sleeping. The little witch proceeded to tangle her limbs with his, resting her head on his shoulder and closing her eyes. She never registered the arm that cradled her body after she had fallen back into a sound sleep.

* * *

><p>Hermione wasn't completely surprised to wake up alone in bed the next morning, the duvet securely tucked around her body. She confusedly blinked for a moment, wondering if she'd spent the entire night alone, until she remembered that Severus had in fact returned home, as his scent was still lingering on his pillow.<p>

Once she washed and dressed, Hermione went downstairs, steeling herself for whatever was going to come. "Good morning," she tentatively greeted, walking into the kitchen and finding Severus at the table, a cup of tea and the _Daily Prophet_ in front of him.

"Good morning," he echoed, briefly looking up from the paper to point to a plate near the hob. "Your breakfast is over there."

"Thank you," Hermione replied, taking up her breakfast and sitting down across from Severus. Wordlessly, he poured and prepared a cup of tea and pushed it next to her plate. Hermione was halfway though her meal when it became glaringly obvious that Severus had no intentions of explaining his whereabouts the night before.

"Severus, what happened to you last night?" she began slowly. "You were gone for hours; I was worried."

"I needed to clear my head," he tersely answered, his head still buried in the _Daily Prophet_. Swallowing the bit of toast that suddenly grew dry in her mouth, Hermione pointedly stared across the table. "I can understand that; but it would have been nice if you'd left a note. When I came back from Harry's, I waited for you nearly four hours before going to bed, and you still hadn't returned home. I guess I'm stating the obvious, but does it have anything to do with the photograph I found yesterday?"

Severus' expression was completely deadpanned as he looked back at Hermione, remaining silent before going back to his reading.

"Severus Snape, don't you ignore me," Hermione snapped, throwing down her last square of toast. "I've done nothing for you to treat me like this. Even if you didn't want to be bothered last night, you could have at least left me a note!"

"Why does it matter to you?" he asked icily, refusing to lower the newspaper.

"Why does it matter?" Hermione echoed in disbelief, reaching across the table to yank down the _Prophet_. "What is the matter with you?"

Severus tugged the now wrinkled newspaper out of Hermione's grasp, smoothing the pages in a single broad sweep before placing it down on the table.

"Why do I feel like an incompetent student in your Potions class?" she said of his derisive glare. "I don't think I've done anything wrong, unless you feel the need to tell me otherwise."

"No; you haven't," Severus replied, picking up his newspaper once more and opening it to the page he was previously reading.

Hermione released an exasperated groan, attempting to tug the paper down from in front of Severus' face again when he easily dodged her efforts. "I wish you would desist," he dryly requested, folding the page back once Hermione withdrew the offending hand.

"Well, I'm trying to have a conversation with you, and you're intent on ignoring me!" she snapped, Severus' disinterested attitude serving to inflame her temper. "I'm not getting up from this table until you tell me what has your wand in a knot."

"You are free to sit here if you like, I won't try and stop you."

"Severus!"

"Just leave it, Hermione."

Hermione glared unblinkingly at Severus, unaware of the way her hands had balled up into little fists. Truthfully, she wanted to thump him in the head, but Hermione knew that Severus had his limits.

"So is that it, then? You're going to sit here and brood and refuse to look at me?" she asked.

"I hadn't planned on it, but if you mean brooding by attempting to quietly read the paper, then..."

"You _are _brooding and you're ignoring me. Don't deny it or try to make out like I'm going mad for thinking so either. Does this have to do with the picture of Harry's mum? Just so you know he filled me in about that yesterday, well, I got his version of things. I just wish that I'd heard about it first from you."

"Trust Potter, always there at the opportune moment," Severus sneered, flicking to the next page of his newspaper.

"Don't blame Harry for this," Hermione retorted. "What I don't understand is why you've shared everything else except for your past with Lily. Is she a verboten topic?"

"Drop it," Severus said in a warning tone, his fingers noticeably tensing around the newspaper.

"_Drop it?_" Hermione echoed in disbelief. "But I thought that-"

"You thought what?" Severus coolly interrupted, although his black eyes icily flashed in her direction.

Hermione went from feeling angry, to numb, then to dejected. She knew that it was pointless to harp on the fact that Severus chose to omit certain things from his past, or to try and force him to discuss them with her. But the proverbial slap in the face was the idea that Severus was most likely still in love with a dead woman. Hermione thought it petulant for becoming upset by that niggling and irreversible point, yet it left her feeling hopeless nonetheless.

Curtly thanking Severus for her breakfast, Hermione got up from the table and emptied the remains of her plate into the bin. She then silently moved about, tidying up the rest of the kitchen, after which she walked out and left him behind at the table.

For once in her life Hermione was a complete loss for words. She didn't blame Severus for the way he felt, but it still gave solid meaning to the very thing she had been worried about ever since visiting Harry.

Midnight immediately jumped into Hermione's lap when she walked into the sitting room and took her place in the armchair by the desk. She proceeded to absentmindedly stroke his black fur while staring out the window.

Severus was embittered, and took his time lingering about in the kitchen. When he finally moved from the table, he rounded the corner and walked into the sitting room, staring across at a forlorn Hermione. He hadn't meant to act like a bastard towards her; it wasn't Hermione's fault that he still had issues of his own to muddle through. Yet when she had found the forgotten picture of Lily, it dredged up old hurtful memories as well as springing forth new insecurities. On top of it, Potter had opened his mouth, sharing only the bare minimum of which he was privy to, and Severus knew that he would eventually have to fully explain things to the obviously upset witch.

Hermione didn't notice that Severus was standing a few feet away from her. She was too busy peering down at Midnight, listlessly amusing him by dangling the ends of her hair in his face and pulling them away from his swiping paws.

"What do you need from me, Severus?" Hermione suddenly asked in a disquieted tone. Severus arched an eyebrow slightly; she hadn't let on to being aware of his presence. "Do you need some time alone to sort out your thoughts?"

Her tone held no judgment or accusation, merely the need for guidance on how to handle the precarious situation. Going by her prior experiences with Severus, Hermione knew that for the moment she had to put her own feelings to the side in favor of his. She also knew that she had to accept that Severus had his reasons for not telling her about Lily, even if his disregard stung.

"Perhaps that would be best," Severus replied resolutely, wishing that he hadn't seen the tears that suddenly welled up in Hermione's brown eyes.

"All right then," she said, standing up with Midnight in her arms. It was evident that Hermione was trying to blink away her tears, attempting to sound as if she wasn't perturbed in the least by Severus' comment. "I'll just get my things; maybe later, if you want to...well, I'm sure that I'll be at my house."

Hermione was still stunned as she walked upstairs to Severus' bedroom. Gathering her bag and whatever belongings that remained strewn about, Hermione numbly made her way back to the sitting room, finding Severus looking out to the window with his back to her.

"Would you like me to escort you home?" he asked without turning around.

"No...I won't put you to any trouble. It's still early, I think I'll be fine." Severus didn't sound completely dismissive, nor could Hermione say that he was open to her advances at the moment, and she wondered if she should kiss him goodbye.

Throwing caution to the wind, Hermione hesitantly approached Severus, placing one hand on his shoulder. He still wore a distracted look, yet pulled Hermione close and planted a brief kiss on her forehead.

"Will I see you later?"

"Most likely not tonight, but during the week I'm sure," he answered after releasing her.

Hermione felt somewhat appeased by the brief show of affection, even if Severus was still behaving standoffishly. When he turned back towards the window, Hermione bent down to retrieve Midnight, who had been lingering at her feet. Without another word, she single-handedly wrestled her traveling cloak around her shoulders and left Spinner's End.

* * *

><p>Hermione didn't know what to do with herself once she was back in her own house. There had been plenty of occasions where she passed the time with nothing but a book and Crookshanks for company. Now Hermione was used to being in the presence of her dark wizard, and found that she felt strangely unsettled being away from him.<p>

Setting Midnight down, Hermione gave scarce attention to the direction he scampered off in. She went straight to her bedroom, shrugging out of her cloak and tossing it on a chair. She was still able to feel the place on her forehead where Severus kissed, and she idly traced her fingers around the area.

Heaving a sigh, Hermione remembered that she needed to ward her house, and withdrew her wand to do so. Once she finished, she kicked her trainers off and flopped down horizontally across her bed, idly turning the length of wood about between two fingers.

It had taken all of her self control to not break down and cry as she walked away from Severus. Hermione had every intention of doing so once she was alone, but found that she was now unable to. The last thing Hermione expected was for her liaison with Severus to be anything but easy. Still, she never envisioned having to deal with the awkward situation with him and Harry's mum.

Hermione desperately wanted to know if Severus was still in love with Lily. At least that way she could have some sort of understanding as to where she stood in his life. As to be expected, the surly wizard flat out refused to discuss his past with Lily, and it left Hermione in an uncomfortable quandary.

There was no denying it- she _was_ hurt by the way Severus was handling the situation. But it wasn't as if there was some handbook that offered advice on how to deal with the delicate topic of one's dead childhood friend, or when one erringly had a hand in said friend's demise.

Casting her own muddled thoughts to the side for a moment, Hermione wondered how Ginny was faring. It was evident by the look in Draco's grey eyes the day he came for Ginny at her brother's shop that he was protective of the witch. The redhead had been only too gleeful to go off with her beau. Luna's pale blue eyes also lit up when she talked about Blaise, and Hermione was happy for both her friends. Still, there was some part of her that wished that at least one thing would work in her favor without meeting all sorts of obstacles.

Grumbling when she realized that she was feeling sorry for herself, Hermione put her wand down and turned over onto her stomach. If being around Severus had taught her nothing, it was that he would do nothing until he was ready. The only thing Hermione could do was grit her teeth and bear his uncommunicative behavior.

_But for how long?_

* * *

><p>Three days had gone by and Hermione still hadn't heard from Severus. It took every bit of self-control she had to not Apparate to Spinner's End. By Wednesday morning, Hermione's nerves had worn thin, and she was grateful for the distraction when Ginny's owl flew through her kitchen window.<p>

Midnight mewled with delight when the tiny brown owl came into view, and hopped up onto the kitchen counter, spinning around hopefully. Hermione offered Button a piece of leftover bacon, using it to distract him long enough to untie the parchment from around his leg.

Unable to scribble down her reply fast enough, Hermione nearly poked a hole through her parchment with the Muggle ballpoint pen. Twenty minutes later, Ginny and Luna Apparated with a soft _pop_ inside the front room, Button perched on Ginny's shoulder.

"Bloody hell, Hermione," Ginny quipped after giving her a tight hug. "You look as if you've been on a bender. Everything all right?"

Luna had also hugged Hermione, and was now placidly eyeing her friend. "You've been crying."

"Perhaps," Hermione mumbled, wishing that she had thought to use a glamour charm or splash her face with cold water before her company arrived.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Luna asked, her blue eyes filled with concern.

"No...maybe..." Hermione trailed off dubiously. "I'm not sure if I should."

"Well, I know you aren't crying over my dolthead brother, and if it was about your parents then you would be able to tell us," Ginny began, "So the only other thing I can think of is-"

"Yes, it has to do with Severus," Hermione interrupted, her heart thumping erratically as she mentioned his name. "Luna already figured out that he and I were...well _whatever_ this thing between us is, so I guess I can speak freely about it. But I do need you two to keep this to yourselves for obvious reasons."

"Of course," Luna agreed as Ginny also nodded her head. "Is there anything we can help with?"

"I don't think so, but thanks all the same," Hermione sighed, beckoning the two to follow her into the kitchen. "Sit down, I'll put the kettle on."

"What happened, Hermione?" Ginny asked as she sank down onto a stool. "Did you two have a row? Were you were unable to convince Snape that you were right about something?" Ginny chuckled at her own joke, becoming encouraged when Hermione managed a weak grin.

"No, it's nothing like that," Hermione replied, filling the kettle with water and placing it on the hob. "Unfortunately it's more complicated than that, and even that is putting it mildly."

Ginny's smile faltered, the amusement disappearing from her brown eyes. "Hermione, what happened?" she pressed on, sounding more serious. "He didn't hurt you or anything, did he?"

"What? No!" Hermione vehemently insisted, leaning back against the counter with her arms folded across her chest. "Not intentionally at least..."

"Hermione?" Luna gently prodded.

"Let's just say that I inadvertently learned something about Severus' past, something that he didn't tell me, and now it has me second-guessing myself and everything that's happened between us, and I feel like a complete arse."

Both Luna and Ginny cast baffled looks at Hermione, trying to muddle through her rant and decipher any hidden meaning. Hermione gave another sigh, and began to explain what Harry had told her about Severus and his mum.

"Oh, that," Ginny replied, shifting uncomfortably in her seat.

"You knew about it?" Hermione asked, her eyes widening in surprise.

"Yes, but only because I'd eavesdropped when Harry was telling Dad about it," Ginny answered. "I never told anyone and to be honest, I haven't thought about it until you brought it up just now. I think the only reason Harry told Dad was so that Snape wasn't sent to Azkaban. Dad said that they had to tell Kingsley and that was the last I'd heard on the subject."

"You know I won't say anything, but that's what has you upset, isn't it?" Luna added. "You think the professor doesn't love you."

"I..." Hermione began, at a loss for words. "Damn, Luna, must you be Miss Clairvoyant? I cannot stomach Divination, but you would be a perfection replacement for Trewlawney."

"Have you told him how you felt Hermione?"

"No, _Ginevra_," Hermione responded tartly. "Well, I did mention a four-lettered word to him already, but to be honest, the only thing I was able to focus on was what would happen if Severus was still in love with Lily, where that would leave us. Selfish, I know, but it's how I felt. Unfortunately when I tried talking to him about it, he immediately clammed up and refused to say anything else. What else am I supposed to think?"

"_Hermione_,_"_ Ginny exaggeratedly drawled out. "You know how wizards are; if it comes to some disgustingly loud bodily function they're keen to let the world know about it, but feelings? You have a better chance at Merlin rising from the dead and coming round for a cuppa before a wizard willingly chooses to openly discuss his feelings." Her eyes briefly strayed to the steam that had begun pouring from the spout. "Besides, remember all of the advice you gave me when it came to dealing with Harry?"

Hermione gave a short nod, turning around to take out three mugs from the cupboard. "You know, I can understand if the professor has trouble saying how he feels," Luna sagely added, "but it doesn't mean that he doesn't feel something for you. I'm actually shocked that you're even entertaining that idea."

Hermione let that notion sink into her mind, falling silent for a minute. The kettle began loudly whistling and she turned her back to her friends and prepared each mug of tea. She realized that Luna and Ginny made valid points, almost dispelling some of the insecurity that she felt ever since talking to Harry. Still, she would have preferred hearing said notions directly from Severus.

The past three days without him proved to be more difficult than she had anticipated. She had gotten used to and became nearly immune to his droll remarks, knowing when to turn a deaf ear to Severus' patented brand of sarcasm.

Bedtime was another story. Despite being cross with Severus, Hermione was unable to forget the way he made her body sing beneath his caresses. He never failed to bring her to an utmost state of pleasure, always leaving her in a half-delirious puddle of witch. Every time Hermione thought about her and Severus being intimate, she became aroused beyond belief, and the throbbing between her legs remained longer than she cared for.

_Tosser_, she silently fumed, resisting the urge to lick her lips as she thought about the taste of Severus' mouth and the just dominating enough manner in which he would kiss her.

Forcing herself to think clearly, Hermione carried the two mugs over to Ginny and Luna and set them down. She was positive that her cheeks were flushed and bowed her head, hoping that they wouldn't notice.

"Hermione, you wouldn't be going through this if you didn't feel strongly about Professor Snape," Luna told her. "I'm sure he doesn't mean to hurt you; just be patient with him."

"You speak as if you know something I don't," Hermione replied, taking a generous sip of her tea. "But I'll keep that it mind. I swear, I sound like an actress in a soap opera. Speaking of which, how are things with your own Slytherin, Ginny?"

Ginny rolled her eyes, swallowing and hastily setting down her mug when a small amount of liquid threatened to trickle down her windpipe. "Damn," she rasped, caught between a fit of coughing and trying to speak. "Excuse me, this tea is trying to choke me to death. Draco is just fine; I'm surprised that his parents still allow me into their house considering my git of brother. I had to give Ron another dressing down when I found out that he owled Harry."

"I don't know why he sent an owl to Harry," Hermione retorted. "What did he expect to happen? For your Mum to punish you?"

"I haven't the faintest idea," Ginny told her, her lips stretching into a wicked grin as she nudged Luna in the side. "You haven't mentioned Blaise, how is he?"

"Blaise is fine," Luna said wistfully. "He came over last weekend, helped Daddy and I degnome the garden. "

Hermione's head snapped around so fast rapidly that she almost got whiplash. "Blaise? Blaise Zabini that we went to school with?"

"Yeah, even I'm finding that hard to picture," Ginny giggled, nearly dropping her mug.

"Well he did," Luna stubbornly replied, her jaw set firmly. "He didn't even complain when one bit his finger."

"All right, we'll stop taking the mickey at you," Hermione told her. "Say, Ginny, that just gave me an idea. Maybe your parents and Draco's should have a sit-down, you know? A chat to clear the air?"

"Maybe..." she trailed off with a dubious look. "But Mum is _not_ going to Malfoy Manor and I doubt I can get the Malfoys to come to the Burrow."

"What if they all meet in a place that's non-threatening?" Luna suggested, the sulky look now gone from her face.

"Luna has a point," Hermione added. "What about my house? It's innocuous enough, although something tells me I'll end up giving your father a full tour of my house along with an explanation of everything he comes in constant with."

"You know how my dad is," Ginny replied, rolling her eyes. "Fine then, I'll tell Draco to somehow get his parents to come here, and I'll drag Mum and Dad over as well. Thanks, Hermione. By the time we're done, I'm going to owe you my firstborn."

"Firstborn, or blood from a stone will do. I'm not hard to please." Hermione's attention was diverted as Midnight sauntered into the room, Button perched on his back and bobbing up and down from the movement. "I don't get it; if those two can get along, why can't everyone else take the hint?"

"Because they're stupid," Ginny said flatly. "So when are we going to carry out our brilliant collusion?"

Hermione wished she had the excuse of seeing Severus to use, and inwardly balked. "I'm free tomorrow afternoon if that's convenient for you. Maybe you should owl Draco."

"Right," Ginny replied, climbing down from her stool and swiping the little owl from Midnight's back. Giving a double-take to the Muggle pen that Hermione handed her, Ginny quickly scribbled a message to Draco and sent Button off. "Whilst we're on the topic of sorting out our relationships, I really do hope you and Snape patch things up."

"So do I," Hermione replied, resignedly sighing.

* * *

><p>Hermione wasn't the only one feeling the keen sting of her abrupt departure from Spinner's End. Severus had been in a downright foul mood ever since he sent his witch home. He even missed her bothersome black kitten stalking about his sitting room and attempting to shred the furniture.<p>

For the majority of his life, Severus had lived with the guilt of being responsible for Lily's death. There was nothing that could make him forget it, no matter how honorable his intentions proved to be later on. When her photograph had fallen from the pages of the book, he had a flashback to the time when she was his only friend, the only one that accepted him, and how he'd made a mess of things. Looking back, he realized that he was young and impressionable, as well as terribly selfish. Lily's death had changed his perspective on many things. At the same time, his double life forced him to live reclusively, even if his surly manner was enough to put others off.

Up until Hermione, Severus had always preferred his solitude. Yet along the way, the tenacious little Gryffindor managed to thaw his icy disposition, and he took unspoken enjoyment with her presence. Her absence was duly noted, and Severus' already bleak surroundings felt more dismal without Hermione nearby.

Severus was still ridden with regret, remembering the way Hermione had walked away from him, obviously trying to remain calm after he told her that he needed time to himself. Despite the forced straight face, the hurt was evident in her brown eyes, and Severus felt lower than the grime that previously inhabited his home. He knew that Hermione didn't deserve his frank dismissal nor his tight-lipped behavior; if anything she was worthy of him sharing the most intimate details of his life, no matter how sordid they may be.

Restlessly turning over in bed, Severus stared up at the cracked ceiling, berating himself for not telling Hermione about Lily. An inkling of how Hermione would have reacted crossed his mind, which was perhaps his reason for omitting the story in the first place.

A multitude of scenarios occurred to him, each less likely than the previous. Severus registered that on some level his behavior was going to prove cataclysmic towards his and Hermione's relationship. He knew that she wasn't Lily; Hermione was quite the opposite in fact. With her optimistic behavior, she had always looked for the best in everyone, even if her reasoning proved faulty in the end. Still, it was a refreshing change from his own pessimistic values.

Severus had always looked for the worst in others, that way he would know just what he was dealing with. More often than not, his hunches were fruitful in the end. If he had learned nothing it was that most people had ulterior motives, and nothing was given freely. Quid pro quo became a way of life.

A product of his upbringing, Severus had been forced to keep his own interests at heart, knowing that he would be the only one to do so. Rest her soul, his mum did her best, trying to protect her child from his hell-raising and rarely sober father. In the end, Severus had to defend himself when his father came home one night, reeking of whiskey and geared up for a fight.

Neighbors that usually turned a deaf ear towards the constant arguing in the Snape household came knocking at the front door, as Tobias' bellowing was loud enough to nearly wake the dead. Severus was at the top landing of their rickety staircase, Tobias holding him against the wall by the throat. Severus was a lanky fifteen-year-old at the time, and no match for his father's strength. He had begun to see spots and was on the verge of passing out when a surge of wandless magic flowed throughout his body, roughly casting Tobias away from him.

Severus, as well as Eileen who had been cowering in a corner, stood and watched silently as the hook-nosed older man toppled down the steps, landing with a sickening thud, his body twisted into a strange angle. His mum was barely coherent when she was later told that her husband was dead from a broken neck. The neighbors were glaringly obvious as they tried to peek into house, attempting to get a glimpse of his father's dead body around the police. As expected, when everything was said and done, not one person dropped by to offer their condolences.

It was a week before the start of term at Hogwarts, and Severus had told Lily about everything that happened. She was the only one that offered him any kind of support at the time, for which Severus was immensely grateful. He was unable to go to his mum, as Eileen had inexplicably grown more vacant after burying her husband.

Lily had always been his only friend, and he needed her most that year. Granted, he socialised with Avery and Mulciber, but they weren't what he would have considered friends. Like him, they too only associated with others only in hopes of gaining something in return. Severus wasn't daft; he knew they merely tolerated his company because of his agile skills with Dark Magic. His fellow Slytherins were always trying to cajole Severus into teaching them spells that he had created, ones that usually had unpleasant repercussions for its victim. Severus knew that Lily abhorred his less-than-savoury pastime, and tried to keep it hidden from her.

It was that same school year that he lashed out in a fit of anger, calling her 'Mudblood', putting an abrupt and hurtful end to their friendship. He apologised, pleaded and begged for her forgiveness, and in the end it hadn't mattered. Watching her go off with the person he detested most was the proverbial straw to break the camel's back.

With Lily no longer speaking to him, Severus decided from that day on that he would never allow another person to get close to him. He found it laughable to fathom that anyone else would willingly take up with him, yet Severus knew that to let his guard down again would only open himself to further disappointment; to himself and to others. His misanthropic proclivities had been the norm from day one, and keeping to himself remained easy enough.

His colleagues were affable enough, most only speaking to him when necessary. Dumbledore, McGonagall, and even Hagrid were the only ones that said more than two words to him. Dumbledore had gone far as to seemingly taunt his successor, calling out from his frame in the headmaster's tower office to offer unsolicited advice, such as what sort of flowers Miss Granger might prefer.

Dumbledore had known that Severus was taken with the young witch from the start, but chose to remain out of sight whenever she visited the tower office. It was only when she left that the white-haired wizard would pop into view, casually mentioning the weather before asking Severus how things were going between the two.

Their conversations would usually end with Severus threatening to turn Dumbledore's portrait around to face the wall, to which the elderly wizard merely chuckled. The headmaster would finally relent, grumbling a single word such as 'fine' to appease Dumbledore, after which he refused to speak any further on the topic. Dumbledore lightly told Severus that he was happy that he'd found someone to erase the scowl from his face, before turning to face Phineas and chat to him from his frame, all the while ignoring the newly deepened frown on the dark-haired wizard's face.

In the beginning, Severus internally battled with his newfound feelings for the decidedly young Potions apprentice. He was leery about the way things were progressing between them, as well as astonished to find that he truly enjoyed and looked forward to her company. The few times his insecurity reared its ugly head, Hermione soundly berated him instead of running in the opposite direction, which was one he secretly expected.

Despite being rife with sentimentality, Hermione remained strong-willed and never let Severus push her around. The young witch turned out to be just as stubborn as he, with a temper that rivaled his- both of which Severus found refreshing as well as amusing. Hermione still had a tendency to become chatty at times, but often knew when to give her babbling a rest.

Severus roughly bunched the pillow beneath his head, still restless and unable to sleep. His bed wasn't the same without Hermione's feet tangled with his and her curls threatening to strangle him. Knowing that he have would no peace until setting things right with Hermione, Severus resolved to do so the next day.


	23. Chapter 23

**_A/N: All errors are my own. This was supposed to be one chapter, but as I kept going it was well over 10k words and I'm STILL not finished so it will be in two. I adore the reviews, theories, feedback, alerts and favs. Thanks a bunch!_**

* * *

><p>"Granger, what the hell is that?" Draco asked from his place next to Ginny on Hermione's sofa, his delicate features crumpled up into a frown.<p>

Hermione distractedly worked her curls back into a ponytail, a hair grip between her teeth as she looked over in his direction. Ever since Draco had arrived at her house, he'd taken to giving random objects that were strewn about a suspicious glare, before demanding an explanation as to what their purpose was. "That's a VCR," she told him, smoothing a few strands away from her face and securing them into place with the elastic. "It plays tapes on the telly."

"What in hell is the point of that?" he pressed on, distrustfully looking at the black rectangular box.

"Oh for goodness sake," Ginny said impatiently, prying her hand out of Draco's and walking over to the television set. She had asked Hermione the same thing on her very first visit to the house, and learned how to use the VCR. Pulling a tape out of its jacket, Ginny popped it into the box and switched on the television. "See? It's not going to bite you."

"Hmm, that's odd," he sniffed, although his grey eyes reluctantly remained on the colorful images moving across the screen.

"Anyway," Ginny began, rolling her eyes as she turned back towards Hermione, "Dad is going to use his wiles and bring Mum over, and Draco is supposed to fetch his parents. Draco, when did you say you expected your father to return home?"

Draco was now reclined all the way back on the sofa, still intently focused on the high-speed chase occurring on screen. The tape had belonged to her father, as he enjoyed what her Mum referred to as 'man-movies' on his down time.

"Draco?" Ginny repeated, reaching over to ruffle his hair when he still didn't turn around. "DRACO, your father, Lucius Malfoy, tall blond wizard with a pompous manner and serpent-headed walking stick, when are you expecting him?"

"You don't need to shout, Weaslette," he grumbled, smoothing his pale blond hair back down. "In thirty minutes or so, I'm going to Apparate back to the manor and bring him and Mum over."

"_Thank you_," Ginny sarcastically replied just as Luna walked into the front room. "Luna, do you want another Slytherin? Mine's gone deaf and I have no use for him; I'll let him go for fifteen Galleons."

Ginny's comment slowly registered with the distracted young blond, and he shot his girlfriend a withering glance. "I'll have you know that I'm priceless and irreplaceable. Besides, final sale-no refunds or exchanges."

"You two are insane," Hermione laughed as Luna squeezed in next to her on the armchair.

The four were gathered at Hermione's house that next day, everyone silently dealing with their anxiety about the upcoming gathering of parental figures. Hermione had gotten up extra early that morning, favoring cleaning charms to tidy up instead of using the Muggle way. Wanting everything to go over smoothly, she also went to a bakery and purchased gourmet biscuits and cheese. Hermione almost wished that the gathering was late enough to serve wine, knowing that it might help mull over any flared tempers that should arise.

Luna had arrived before Ginny and helped Hermione to sort out the trays of nibbles. At the present time they were waiting for the Weasleys and Malfoys to arrive. Hermione was nervous for her friend, even though Ginny appeared to be calm as she jested around with Draco. Hermione was watching the couple and in the midst of toying with the hem of her dress when Draco announced that it was time to fetch his parents, pecking Ginny's cheek before Apparating out of the front room.

"And so it begins," Ginny murmured under her breath. Ten minutes later a loud crack was heard from the back of Hermione's house. "Hi Mum, Dad," Ginny greeted once her parents stepped inside.

"Ginny, where are we? I thought we were meeting for tea," Mrs. Weasley began just as Hermione stepped into view.

"Err, this is Hermione's house, and we are going to have tea," she cautiously answered, taking both their traveling cloaks.

Mr. Weasley was more affable than his wife as he greeted Hermione and then Luna, and they both sat down on the sofa that Draco previously occupied. Arthur was immediately drawn to the television set that was still on, and Ginny had to give a second demonstration on how to use the VCR at his behest. Molly sat stiffly by her husband, whom was oblivious to his surroundings as he cheerfully pressed buttons on the remote control, grinning each time he hit the rewind and forward button.

"Clever thing this is," he mused, turning it around in his hand. "What else have you got?"

Hermione was about to tell Arthur about the washing machine when Molly snapped at him. "Ginny, tell us the real reason we're here," she stated without preamble.

Saved by a second, loud crack in the garden, Ginny jumped up without answering her Mum, moments later reentering the house with Draco and his parents, both of whom were resplendent and completely out of place in ornate wizard's robes.

"Now wait a minute!" Molly shrilled, jumping up from the sofa and glaring at the Malfoys. "Young lady, I don't know what sort of scheme you kids have worked up, but I refuse to take part in it. Let's go, Arthur!"

Hermione cringed at the sound of Mrs. Weasley's high-pitched voice. Her eyes strayed over to Mr. Weasley, whom looked as if he was disinclined to part from her television set. Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy appeared shocked and a bit affronted at the red-headed matriarch's outburst, but strove to remain calm.

"Arthur," Lucius curtly nodded, tucking his walking stick into the crook of his elbow and offering a gloved hand when Mr. Weasley finally pried himself away from the television and crossed the room. Even though Mrs. Weasley was still glaring daggers at him, Lucius politely told her hello, offering the same courtesy to Luna and Hermione.

"Ginny, you have crossed the line!" Molly angrily continued in a wavering voice, hastily looking around for her traveling cloak. Hermione had purposely put them in the closet in the foyer, and pretended that she didn't notice the way the older witch was gandering about. "Arthur, _let's go!_"

Hermione gritted her teeth, feeling her level of irritation rising, yet did her best to keep her mouth shut. Right when Molly began stalking towards the front door, all the while loudly fussing, Hermione hastily withdrew her wand and cast an advanced nonverbal spell that Severus had taught her.

"All right, the house is warded and no one is leaving until we settle a few things!" Hermione snapped, finally reaching the end of her tether. Waving her wand about once more, she Transfigured the love seat opposite her into a larger size that would allow Draco and his parents to sit down. "Draco, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, please have a seat. Mrs. Weasley, I would appreciate it if you did the same."

Mrs. Weasley threw Hermione a baleful glance yet sat back down on the sofa. "Young lady, I'm old enough to be your mother."

_Then perhaps you should act like it instead of like a spoilt child!_ she inwardly seethed.

"As I was saying, there is obviously something here that needs to be discussed, although I think that Draco and Ginny are the ones that should do so."

Ginny moved to take the floor until Draco cut in. The younger redhead sat down next to Hermione and Luna, whom were once again squeezed on the armchair. Draco proceeded to tell Mr. and Mrs. Weasley in no uncertain terms how he felt about their daughter, much to Mrs. Weasley's chagrin. Hermione and Luna found his confession sweet but kept their mirth under wraps, biting down on their lip to keep from smiling.

"As I've already stated," Draco continued, "I have no intentions of hurting your daughter nor do I mean her any harm."

"And I suppose we're to believe you, just like that?" Molly scoffed, doubtfully eyeing the young wizard. "Don't think that I've forgotten about your abominable behaviour towards my daughter and her friends throughout your entire time at school."

"Yes, but we were children," Draco replied with forced calmness.

"You still are!" Molly continued, wagging a finger in his direction. "Believe me, you may think that you know it all, but I know how this will turn out. Those prejudices of yours-of course they stem from your parents-aren't going to just disappear overnight."

"Excuse me?" Narcissa drolly retorted, cutting her blue eyes at Molly.

"Wait a minute, Cissy," Lucius interrupted. "I'll have you know that young Miss Weasley over there has been and is still more than welcome in our home. This is the first time we've heard of this-_madness, _and to be quite frank, I don't see what the problem is. Ginevra and Draco are both of age, and have obviously laid their grudge to rest, so I don't see how this concerns us."

Hermione felt her jaw threatening to fall open, feeling as if she had traveled to some alternate universe. She knew that Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy had no qualms about Ginny spending time with their son, yet she hadn't expected Lucius to come to her defense.

"Well of course _you_ wouldn't, but I suppose if the shoe was on the other foot then perhaps you'd stand to reason. As it is, my daughter's been sneaking around to see _your son,_ and do you know how I found out? Not from my own daughter, but from one of my son's colleagues! I refuse to be made into a fool!"

"Mum!" Ginny sharply cut in, hastily getting up from the seat and causing Luna to nearly topple over from the sudden shift in weight dispersion. "Sorry, Luna. Mum, you behave as if everyone is calculating against you. Draco and I happened to come across one another in Hogsmeade, and we became friends. Then it was obvious that we fancied one another- end of story! Last time I checked, there was nothing duplicitous about our meeting. Besides, didn't you and Dad start dating in your fourth year?"

"Well-" Mrs. Weasley sputtered. "That's beside the point! You're too young for him, and he's too, I can't think of the word I'm looking for, but you don't need to surround yourself with the likes of him!"

"Madam, that is the second time you've insulted my progeny," Lucius icily stated. "I would prefer it if we remained affable, that is, if you're able to."

"That's enough, Lucius," Arthur interjected, beckoning his wife to be quiet. "We're here for the kids' sake, there's no need to get nasty."

"Well, _Arthur_, clearly we've been trying to do so, yet your spouse has trouble with maintaining a polite demeanour."

"I beg your pardon?" Molly spat, her eyebrows shooting up on her forehead. "What did you just say?"

"I believe you heard my husband," Narcissa smoothly replied. "It appears that you have a problem with keeping a civil tongue."

Molly spluttered in outrage, jumping up in aims of crossing over to the slender blonde witch. Arthur caught a handful of the back of his wife's dress, stopping her in her tracks. Lucius had also jumped up to protect his wife, walking stick clutched tightly in hand.

_Bloody hell! I didn't see this happening!_ Hermione panicked. She, Draco, Luna and Ginny were wide-eyed and tensely huddled around the armchair, watching as the four began quarreling loudly. Right when Hermione saw Arthur and Lucius both reaching for their wands, she jumped up from the chair and bolted out of the room.

Things were fast spiraling out of control. The only words Hermione was able to make out were 'perfidious', 'Machiavellian', and 'overbearing', everything else becoming lost in the cacophony of loud, argumentative voices.

Dashing upstairs, it took her all of two minutes to find Button and Midnight, playing in a pile of fuzzy blue yarn in her box room. "You can come back, just hurry!" she told a wriggling Button, tying her hastily scrawled message to his leg with trembling fingers before practically tossing him out the window.

Running back down to the front room, Hermione yelped loudly when she found Narcissa and Draco both trying to hold Lucius back, and Ginny and Molly standing in front of Arthur. The argument between Narcissa and Molly hadn't tapered off, and they were red-faced and shouting at one another from opposite ends of the room. Luna was backed against the wall, her pale blue eyes round as saucers as she silently watched the tumultuous exchange.

Hermione tried shouting over the din between both families, fervently hoping that their voices weren't carrying over to the neighbors. Luna made her way next to Hermione, calmly slipping a hand into hers. "You're trembling, Hermione," she quietly observed, her eyes remaining on the yelling families.

"I know, I can't help it. Damn, Luna, I didn't mean for them to get into a shouting match! I just wanted to help Ginny. Now I feel as if I've made things worse!"

"You haven't," Luna replied dismissively, her head tilted to the side. With the thoughtful expression on her face, she might as well have been bird watching. "Maybe the best thing for them to do is to get everything out in the open."

"But what if they draw their wands?" Hermione whispered fiercely, her brown eyes growing wide when her fears came to fruition. Arthur and Lucius had both somehow managed to get out of the tangle of their children and spouses, their wands in hand and heading in each other's direction. They were on the brink of hurling hexes at one another when each length of polished wood suddenly flew towards the doorway.

Hermione whipped her head around, nearly collapsing with relief when she saw Severus' tall, looming silouette occupying the small space. He was clad in all black with his traveling cloak on, his own ebony wand in hand and an ill-natured expression on his face. His onyx eyes fell upon Hermione for the briefest of moments before moving on to take in everything else.

Molly, Arthur, Lucius and Narcissa had stopped squabbling, all four of them with what looked like utmost shock on their faces, surprised at being disarmed as well as aghast at the person who'd done so.

"What are you doing here?" Molly spat accusingly, still bristling at having her wand taken. Lucius was also glaring at Severus, although his eyes held a slight suspicion, and his fingers tightly clutched around the bottom of his now serpent-headless walking stick.

"Severus, this is a most unexpected surprise," the blond drawled, flicking his disheveled hair back over his shoulder.

Narcissa politely told Severus hello, and Arthur gave him a small nod. Severus completely ignored Luna, Draco, and Ginny, whom were frozen in place with their mouths agape. "Now that I have your undivided attention," he drawled in a deep, authoritative voice as he strode into the room, "_Sit_."

Severus commanded the attention of everyone in the front room without becoming loud, as the threat was so obvious in his voice that everyone had no choice but to take heed of his words. Luna even snapped out of her reverie, and promptly sank down to the carpeted floor and crossed her legs.

"The last I checked, we'd already surpassed grade school antics," he continued lazily. "But since you all are intent on behaving like a bunch of idiotic first years, you clearly can't be trusted." One by one Severus collected each everyone else's wand, keeping them in a bundle in his left hand. Hermione and her friends, as well as Narcissa gave little protest, but Molly was most disinclined to part with her wand, and treated Severus to a dirty look. "You'll have it back once we're through," he dryly reassured, setting the wands down on the mantle, his curtain of black hair whipping around as he turned to face the group. "Now what is this about?"

Everyone tried speaking over the other again, and Severus glowered so fiercely that they all fell silent. "Miss Lovegood, would you care to explain?" he impatiently asked, looking down at the cross-legged witch.

"Draco and Ginny have been dating for the past few months, and Mrs. Weasley found out about it and was upset. So we thought it would be a nice idea to get both families, you know, in hopes of clearing the air, but Mrs. Weasley kept insulting the Malfoys and them Mr. Malfoy defended his family, and then of course Mr. Weasley had to reciprocate and all of a sudden everyone was at each other's throats and wands were being drawn. More or less. May I please get up, sir? This floor isn't that comfortable."

Severus gave a dismissive wave to the young blonde witch, although he was apparently satisfied with her explanation. "Draco, Miss Weasley. I presume you have something to say to your parents. You will do so and everyone will _remain silent_ and not interrupt, is that clear?"

Molly, Arthur, Lucius, and Narcissa nodded their assent after hearing the adamant tone in the black-haired wizard's voice. Ginny and Draco stepped forward and took their turn speaking, gaining confidence when they reached the end of their speeches. Hermione and Luna were once again on the armchair, Luna soothingly patting the back of Hermione's hand.

Hermione had tuned out the ongoing conversation, the mingled yet now calm voices a dim buzz in her head. Surprisingly her mind hadn't strayed to the argument she'd last had with Severus; the only thing she could think of was how grateful she was for his stern presence, finding that it was a balm to her frazzled nerves. Peeking across at him, she saw that Severus was still in front of her mantle, his posture rigid and perfectly upright as usual. He still held onto his own wand, although it remained immobile in his hand.

_He was never one for nervous fidgeting, _Hermione mused. She was still trembling herself, and suspected that it would have been worse had Luna not been next to her.

The last thing she wanted was for a brawl to break out in her house. Aurors would have been dispatched, and Hermione had already worked out that Ron and Harry would most likely arrive first. Eager to avoid another catastrophe, her first instinct had been to owl Severus, knowing that he would be able to restore some semblance of order.

Draco soon finished speaking, after which Ginny stated her piece. She was on the tail end of her sentence when Molly cut in, stating that she still didn't understand why her daughter was willingly consorting with the younger Malfoy.

"Mum-" Ginny placidly began, wishing that she could put an end to her mother's rambling.

"Don't interrupt me, Ginevra, you've had your say and I'll have mine. I don't see why you can't-"

"Mum-"

"-things with Harry! Such a good boy, and he clearly doted on you-"

"_Mum-"_

"I just don't understand what's happened to you, Ginny, why I-"

"_MUM!" _Molly stopped midsentence when Ginny raised her voice. "Mum, _Harry broke up with me_, not the other way around, and I've accepted it. I can't and refuse to be with someone that doesn't want me. Number two, Draco dotes on me just as much if not more than Harry."

A smug look crossed Draco's features, until his father cast him a sharp glance that made him straighten his face.

"You know what, Ginny? It's your life, do as you like," Mrs. Weasley told her in a voice leaden with irony. "But when things fall apart, don't say that I didn't try and warn you."

Ginny was at a loss for words and stared at her mother. "Why do you need to do that?" she asked quietly, the hurt obvious in her tone.

"The book, Ginny, do you remember that nonsense?" Molly continued patronizingly. "And that's just for starters, shall I continue?"

Draco clenched his jaw as Lucius let out a scoff, making no attempt to hide his disgust. He was about to offer a snide remark when Narcissa's dainty hand came down on his arm. "I thought all of that was laid to rest?" she implored, refusing to back down as she held a direct gaze with Molly.

"Arthur might've spoken to your husband, but Ginny is my only daughter and believe me, it's not so easy to _lay to rest_ as you suggest."

"Mum! Mr. Malfoy apologized to us, Draco's done so as well. What more do you want?" Ginny pleaded. "He can't take it back, and harping on the past will get us nowhere."

"What do I want? I want that young man to stick to his own kind!" Mrs. Weasley shot back. "I don't know why you've chosen him of all wizards!"

"Well after this, you can bloody well expect that he'll want nothing to do with me!" Ginny all but screamed, her face bright red with anger and clashing terribly with her hair. She felt herself on the verge of breaking down, and crying was something that she abhorred doing in front of anyone else.

Hermione immediately rushed over to her friend, fervently trying to pull Ginny to the side. The redhead was trembling with suppressed rage, becoming so upset that she was unable to speak.

"Hermione, take your friends and go for a walk," Severus told her in sharp tone that brooked no argument when he saw a lone tear trailing down Ginny's cheek. "It seems as if the rest of us need to have a little chat."

She was on the verge of asking Severus just where he intended for her to take the other three but refrained from doing so. "Can we have our wands back, at least?"

Severus plucked fours wands from atop the mantle and handed them over. "Half an hour should suffice." Without uttering another word, he turned his back to Hermione and rounded on the four older adults expectantly staring over at him.

As soon as their little group stepped outside, a flood of angry tears poured from Ginny's eyes. She blindly walked ahead of her friends, her long red hair catching the wind and trailing behind her. Draco sped up to fall into step with Ginny, leaving Hermione and Luna behind on the sidewalk.

"This is complete and utter bollocks!" Hermione spat as she and Luna cantered along. "What is the matter with Mrs. Weasley? Does she think Malfoy is still that unconscionable after all this time?"

Luna gave a small shrug, smiling when she saw the two in front of them stop. Draco had both arms around Ginny, and it was obvious that she was sobbing into his shoulder.

"Hmm," Hermione mumbled, awkwardly diverting her attention elsewhere. There were few people out on the street and the embracing couple barely warranted a glance. "Well, I'm glad that you and Blaise didn't have to go through the ringer to be together. We would have all eventually ended up in the mad house if things had gone all pear-shaped when you brought him home."

"Yes. Although Daddy doesn't really get cross that often. The last time he got upset was when I was taken from our home." Hermione was amazed that Luna was able to casually bring up that horrific event, all the while maintaining a smile. "Look, I think Ginny's stopped crying."

Ginny indeed appeared marginally calmer, and was allowing Draco to dab the remaining tears off her face with a handkerchief.

"Oh yes, so collusive," Hermione said scathingly under her breath, looking at the square of starched linen. "I wonder if her mum would accuse Draco of having chloroform on the damned thing."

The four walked around until Hermione looked at her watch, deeming that enough time had passed. They'd ended up rambling aimlessly, doing more walking than talking. The highlight of their trip was when a shiny red, vintage sports car had passed, and Draco immediately pressed Hermione with a barrage of questions.

Vintage cars were not her forte, and she supplied Draco with answers that were feasible at best. Ginny even perked up and laughed, telling him that her father had a thing for Muggle cars as well.

"Your brother too, if I'm not mistaken," Draco grinned, throwing an arm around her shoulder. "Now come on, let's go back and make sure our parents haven't killed each other."

* * *

><p>Hermione warily walked back into her house with Draco, Luna and Ginny at her heels. They were greeted with what sounded like pleasantries being exchanged in the front room, even if the conversation sounded a bit forced.<p>

Lucius, Narcissa, Severus, and Arthur were engaged in conversation when the four returned. Molly was sitting silently, looking as if she'd just been chastised. Arthur paused and looked up when he saw his daughter, who was holding hands with Draco and looking less agitated than she had before. "Everything all right?" he asked, giving them both a warm smile.

"Yes," Ginny slowly answered, her brown eyes furtively straying over to her mother. Mrs. Weasley's features were slightly pinched and her jaw firmly set, otherwise she thankfully had run out of biting remarks.

"I'll just...I'll put the kettle on," Hermione said in a feeble attempt to cut through the tension in the air. It was clear that things were anything but rosy between the Weasleys and the Malfoys, but at least they were amicable towards one another. Hermione still thought that the entire situation was ridiculous, as Ginny and Draco had been completely fine with their relationship prior to Mrs. Weasley finding out about it.

"I'll help you," Luna cheerfully volunteered, smiling as she followed Hermione into the kitchen.

Hermione perfunctorily moved about, setting a tray up with saucers and teacups. Her only moment of panic occurred when Luna moved too closely to the hob, the ends of her straggly blonde hair coming in precarious proximity with the flame beneath the kettle. Hastily yanking her friend out of danger's way, she set Luna with the mundane task of arranging the biscuits on another tray.

Luna offered to carry everything out into the front room, to which Hermione happily acquiesced. She was sitting at her counter, nursing a cup of tea when Narcissa walked into the kitchen, her blue eyes lingering upon each surface.

"Did you need something, Mrs. Malfoy?" Hermione politely inquired. The sight of the ornate silk-robed witch standing in her kitchen was nearly comical, and Hermione tried to keep her eyes from widening as Narcissa awkwardly perched on the stool across from hers.

"I thought we could have a little chat of our own, seeing as how you've graciously opened your home to us," she smoothly replied. Just as she parted her lips to speak, the kitchen door swung open and Lucius swept inside, walking stick in his left hand and the right shoving his wand back into its core.

"I don't know who Severus thinks he is, taking my wand and holding it hostage," the blond wizard grumbled, his grey eyes appraising his surroundings. "Very interesting," he mused aloud, his walking stick pinging against the floor tiles as he glided across the kitchen to peer out of the window above the sink. "What's even more interesting are the wards you've placed upon your home. They're remarkably advanced for a witch your age, notwithstanding your already keen intellect."

"Thank you..." Hermione cautiously trailed off, trying to figure out what Lucius was getting at.

His grey eyes were now turned on her, and he peered at Hermione with an almost amused expression. "Well, I suppose it's to be expected; if you surround yourself with like-minded individuals, surely you pick up a thing or two."

"Lucius, Miss Granger and I were in the middle of something. If you feel the need to bait someone might I remind you of-"

"All right, Cissy! I know when I'm not wanted," he retorted, even though he gave his wife a brief kiss before sweeping back out of the room in a blur of black robes.

"Sorry about my husband," Narcissa told Hermione once they were alone again. "Sleuthing is part of his makeup. As I was saying, I'm well aware of our previous..._differences_, but I do hope that we've moved past them. With the aftermath, it all seems a bit trite if I might be so forward."

"I agree," Hermione said, tracing a finger around the lip of her teacup. "To be honest, Draco and Ginny seemed to be getting along quite well without the interference of...others." Hermione wanted to say 'Mrs. Weasley', but was trying her best to remain tactful.

"I'm not worried about them," Narcissa said, dismissively waving a perfectly manicured hand. "Ginevra isn't a sycophant or a pushover- unlike some other young ladies my son previously chose to consort with. He needs someone that will keep him on his toes."

Hermione politely nodded, chuffed at the praise her friend was receiving from the Malfoy matriarch.

"It seems that Ginevra isn't the only one that's found herself a Slytherin," Narcissa lightly continued, daintily lifting her teacup to her lips.

"Oh, well I assumed you already knew about Luna and Blaise. Draco said that you and Mr. Malfoy didn't mind us visiting the manor."

"Of course we don't mind, you all are welcome to visit whenever you choose. But I'm not talking about Miss Lovegood and Blaise." Hermione had just taken a sip of her own tea, and had to force it down when she saw the knowing look on Narcissa's face. "You and Severus, now _that_ is most unexpected."

Hermione first contemplated denying their relationship but was met with a burning curosity, dying to know how Narcissa had stumbled upon something that only two of her friends were privy to.

"You can deny it if you like," Narcissa continued, unfazed by the startled look on Hermione's face, "But I've seen the way you two look at one another. Very subtle, but I'd noticed it just the same."

_Well, I suppose there's no point denying it now_, Hermione said to herself. "What exactly was it that you'd noticed?"

"For starters, you looked as if you were drowning in a sea of panic until he showed up."

"That's because I thought everyone was about to start hexing one another," Hermione reluctantly admitted, her eye catching the half-empty box of biscuits that Luna had left behind on a counter. She brought the box over and placed it between her and Narcissa.

"How about the fact that he first looked to see where you were standing, making sure that you were all right before breaking up the row?" She peered into the box, selecting a chocolate biscuit and setting it on her plate.

Hermione was brought up short, and mused over Narcissa's words as the blonde witch broke half of her biscuit and placed it in her mouth.

"These are very good," she murmured, delicately brushing the crumbs from her fingers back onto the plate. "Shall I continue? Or have I proven my point?"

"I think you have," Hermione answered. "You're like Luna; you don't miss a thing."

"Being extraordinarily observant was a means to survival," Narcissa resolutely told her. "Now it's just second nature. But I am curious as to why you're hiding in here instead of socializing with your wizard and friends."

"Well...I hadn't seen or spoken to Severus for three days. We had a falling out. To be honest, I'm surprised that he came straightaway when I asked him to."

"And why are you surprised?"

"Let's just say that the row we got into wasn't your typical, everyday argument."

"I see," Narcissa nodded. "Usually that translates into a couple arguing about financial matters or infidelity. I'm fairly certain you two are both well off in the first aspect, and I know for fact that Severus is fiercely loyal, unless of course there's another wizard in the picture?"

Narcissa eyed her suspiciously, and Hermione immediately became defensive. "What? No! Of course not, I love Severus, I would never betray him like that," she bristled, unable to understand why she was being so forthcoming with Mrs. Malfoy.

"Would you like to repeat that?" a third, flustered voice came from the kitchen door. Narcissa and Hermione turned around to see Mrs. Weasley standing there, her face frozen with shock. "Did you say what I think you said?"

_Here we go again_, Hermione groaned inwardly. "Yes, Mrs. Weasley, you did."

"You and Severus Snape? Surely you're joking!"

"No, I'm not!" Hermione snapped, feeling the last of her patience dissolving. It was one thing for Mrs. Weasley to repeatedly question her daughter's choices in a mate, but another for her to do the same with Hermione. "Severus and I are an item; I suppose you're going to bombard me with a litany of reasons on why we shouldn't be together. Forgive me if I sound a bit rude, but you might as well hold your breath."

Mrs. Weasley seemed chagrined that Hermione was firmly standing her ground, but amazingly threw up the proverbial white flag. "No...you're twenty years old, and besides, I think I've done enough meddling for a lifetime. But, Hermione, you have to admit that the man isn't exactly someone's first choice when they think of a wand mate."

"And why is that?" Narcissa asked coolly, one pale blonde eyebrow arched as she waited for an answer.

"Well, because he's, so-cold!" Mrs. Weasley snapped, sounding flustered. "Granted he turned out alright in other aspects, but Hermione, really, do you want to waste your sweetness on him? The man isn't exactly a people person."

"Mrs. Weasley, thank you for your concern, but you should know that it's misplaced," Hermione answered tartly. "Despite what you might believe, Severus and I get along quite well. And besides, I'm sweet enough for the both of us."

"All right, Hermione, I'll leave it alone," Molly conceded. "I've already angered my daughter with my overbearing ways."

Hermione was a bit nonplussed at Mrs. Weasley's admittance of her own faults, and felt a bit contrite. "We know you mean well, Mrs. Weasley," she told her. "But we all have to make our own mistakes if we're to learn from them. And besides, you've been like a mother to me. I know you wouldn't purposely let me go astray."

"Of course not," the redheaded matriarch abruptly replied. "Well, if you ever need to talk about things, my door is open. I actually popped in to tell you goodnight. Arthur isn't ready to leave; he and your son and husband are glued to-what is that thing again?" Molly continued, looking from Narcissa to Hermione.

"TV?" Hermione hazarded a guess.

"If you say so. Arthur and his love of Muggle bits and bobs. Anyway, sorry for everything that happened earlier."

"It's all right," Hermione replied. She gave Molly a warm smile, and Narcissa told her goodnight, both watching as she walked out of the kitchen.

"That was very diplomatic of you," Narcissa offered.

"Well, I could have been harsher," Hermione admitted. "I actually thought about it, but I would have been no better than Mrs. Weasley's behavior towards me. In the end, it wouldn't have gotten me anywhere. And besides, she really does mean well, even if her prior delivery was a bit off."

"Just a bit," Narcissa loftily replied, getting down from her stool and smoothing out her robes. "I hope you and Severus sort things out; it would be nice to see our old friend happy for once. Not that he would admit it, but just the same, he can use a little _sweetness_ in his life as you've so aptly phrased."

"I hope so as well," Hermione sighed, sounding a bit forlorn.

"You will," Narcissa told her, sounding completely sure of herself. "Severus has never been one to let anyone in, but I'm sure that's no mystery. Although I can honestly say I've never seen him look at another witch the way he looks at you. Just something to keep in mind. Hmm, I suppose I should collect my son and husband before they overextend your hospitality."

Hermione managed a chuckle and told Narcissa that she didn't mind. Still, she followed her back into the front room, and just as Molly had reported, all the three wizards were sharing her sofa and enthralled with another action film. Luna and Ginny were off to the side having their own conversation, and Severus was sitting in the armchair, ignoring everyone yet acting as an unobtrusive peacekeeper as he quietly read one of his books.

Hermione felt slighted when he never looked up to acknowledge her presence, yet attempted to keep her disappointment hidden. Narcissa was now fussing at Lucius and Draco, telling them to get up and escort her back home. Draco was indisposed to move. Although his eyes were glued to the telly, he secretly wanted Ginny to come back to the manor with him, but knew it would in poor taste to suggest so with her father sitting next to him.

Arthur also stood up at the same time, saying that he should be returning home to Molly. Ginny hugged Draco goodbye, and Hermione walked Arthur and the Malfoys to the back of her house. Once they'd Apparated out of view, she sank down in one of the little chairs, staring up at the dark sky and deeply breathing in the damp night air.

_**tbc...**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**A/N: Damn, I hope I did this justice, it took me a week to make sure all was right...I received some constructive criticism, ideas and things that fed my muse so THANK YOU! **_

* * *

><p>Happy that she had been able to help her friend, Hermione wished she was able to work through her own remaining issues with a certain wizard. Shivering as a breeze passed through the garden, Hermione wrapped both arms around her torso, wishing that she'd brought her cardigan outside with her. Her skin began prickling in the cold air when she was suddenly engulfed in a swath of warm fabric.<p>

"Are you trying to make yourself ill?" Severus asked, arranging his traveling cloak around Hermione's shoulders and sitting down next to her.

"No," she answered. "I hadn't intended on staying out here, but it's rather peaceful. Much like the calm before a storm, although I think the storm has passed."

"One would hope so," Severus replied, crossing both arms across his chest and staring straight ahead.

The two sat in complete silence, save for the sound of chirping crickets that were buried among the shrubbery.

"Contrary to what others might have you believe, I'm not a sadist, Hermione," he began in a hushed tone, breaking the lengthy silence.. "I don't enjoy hurting you, although somehow I keep managing to do so."

Hermione had curled up in her chair, burrowing beneath the oversized cloak that dwarfed her slender form and leaving only her head exposed. "At this point, I don't know what to believe," she admitted softly, taking a deep whiff of Severus' much missed scent that was embedded in the cloak's fibers. The soft wool brushed against her cheek as she turned towards the stoic wizard, finding that he was looking up at the night sky. She could nearly see the thoughts whirring about in his head, but knew that Severus would share each of them when he was ready.

"I take the blame for that; it's only right. Let me start off by saying that Lily was my only friend-the only true friend I'd ever had," he started without preamble. "I'm sure you questioned as to why I'd omitted telling you about her, but you should believe me when I say that my reasons had nothing to do with you-not directly at least."

Hermione slowly nodded her head, floundering to find the right words."I know that I can't change your past, but I refuse to complete with it, nor will I try to."

"There is no need for you to compete with Lily or anyone else for that matter. You have my trust, for one. I don't think I need to point out that trust is something I never give freely."

_No kidding,_ Hermione thought. "So why is it that I'm the one always on the receiving end of your wrath? That's a pretty peculiar way to treat someone that you claim has earned your favor. Sometimes I feel as if I'm back at school dealing with a certain redhead and his antics."

Severus tried to ignore the dread that came over him. Realizing that he had a pattern of hurting those who were most dear to him made him feel loathsome. However, instead of focusing on his own ineptitude, he honed in on the fact that he reminded Hermione of her former beau. "How dare you compare me to another man?" he muttered, casting her a reproachful look.

"I'm not comparing you, Severus," Hermione snappishly retorted. "Believe me, you and Ronald are different as night and day. I was merely pointing out that I've had to deal with irrational behavior when I was undeserving of it. You ignored me as if I was no more than a piece furniture in your way, after which I hadn't heard from you for days! I wonder if I would have even crossed paths with you had I not needed you to keep a bunch of wizards from destroying my house?"

Hermione was shooting Severus a ferocious glare, the very one that had on occasion made the likes of Ron and Harry run in the opposite direction. Severus, however, was a wizard of another caliber and refused to shrink beneath the weight of her gaze. "You are absolutely correct, Hermione, I handled things abominably and I apologize."

"You say that now, but how do I know that I won't be subjected to that again?"

"Because the look in your eyes...knowing that I was the cause of it, was enough for me to never want to witness that again. Not from my hand or anyone else's."

Hermione fell silent at his admission, abashed at the remorse she heard in his tone. On her last day at Spinner's End, Severus had been so aloof, she didn't realize that he had in fact noticed how hurt she was by his rejection.

"I knew Potter would be able to only give you a skewed version of past events, but I should have told you from the off. It might be difficult to understand, but Lily was the only person I've ever trusted, even after we had stopped being friends. Admittedly the fault rested upon my shoulders, yet she never broke any of our prior confidences, even though she had every right to. And then I..."

Severus stopped short, obviously agitated as he mentally rehashed the events of Lily's death.

Hermione also felt herself growing tense, worried about the course their conversation was taking. Still, she held her tongue and waited for Severus to continue speaking. He went on to tell her about the circumstances surrounding his father's death, as well as the day he called Lily 'Mudblood', and the regret that he'd lived with since that day. The fact that he played a part in the death of her and James had also led Severus to believe that he was beyond redemption, no matter how many altruistic deeds he'd carried out after the fact.

"Severus, surely you know that those were all mistakes, right?" Hermione pointed out, craning her neck to look at him. His jaw was set firmly, and she was able to make out the outline of his strong nose and tightly drawn mouth through the dim lighting.

"Neville Longbottom blowing up his cauldron every other day was a mistake. My actions, on the other hand, are unforgivable," he said staunchly.

"_Severus,_ you are aware of your many redeeming qualities, are you not?" Hermione pressed. "Or have you forgotten that quickly?"

"Apparently I have," he curtly replied. "I handled things poorly the other day, but perhaps you can see why I was most disinclined to travel down this road again. Maybe it was inevitable that you'd found that photograph and letter, but I wasn't ready to deal with it. On some subconscious level I suppose I was also worried about how you would react once you learnt the entire truth."

"I understand your reticence, but even if you'd told me, it wouldn't have changed the way I feel about you. I'd like to think that I can dig a little deeper than that. Besides, it's not so much how you start your life, rather how you finish. I'd be a fool to judge you solely on your past mistakes, especially considering everything you'd gone through beforehand."

"You would be the first."

"If it's worth anything, I don't think I'll be the last."

Severus gave a noncommittal grunt, falling silent again. "You are exceedingly patient. I'm still not sure if I'm quite deserving of it, but it is appreciated nonetheless."

"Yes well...I can accept the fact that you are cranky and unsociable, but your temperament towards me was utterly cruel. The next time you disappear without notice or I don't see or hear from you for three days, I'm going to do a lot worse than smack you on the head with your own wand. I'm just going to put that out there."

"Duly noted," Severus replied, his lips twisted into a wry smirk.

"I mean it, Severus!" Hermione insisted, completely twisting around in her seat, causing the cloak to fall away from her shoulders. "I'll borrow Ginny's owl or purchase my own, and I'll make him peck at you until sense is unearthed from the brilliant mind of yours. I'm not adept at Legilimency and can't skulk around your mind when the fancy takes me, so unless you tell me what's bothering you, bottling it up serves neither of us any purpose."

Severus was unable to resist shooting Hermione a sardonic glare. "You know I'm not one of your loquacious mates, eager to spill every thought that crosses my mind. Our exchange right now is difficult enough as it is."

"Merlin forbid you should willingly display such cathartic behavior," Hermione shot back, shivering as she tugged the cloak back up on her body. "But at the very least, if something is bothering you, I hope that you'll tell me instead of flying off the handle or trying to deal with it on your own. _Yes_, I know you're used to doing just that as you have been for the past fifteen years, but I'm telling you that you don't have to. All right?"

Severus gave a stiff nod, and Hermione decided to change the subject, hoping that she'd driven her point home.

"Thank you for coming, by the way. I shudder to think about what would have happened had you not showed up in time."

"Perhaps another black eye for Lucius," Severus drawled, chuckling quietly as he thought about the past fight between Lucius and Arthur in Flourish and Blotts. "He would have been most put out had that pretty face become marred again."

"Oh no," Hermione cringed. "That day was horrid, although this time I'll admit that Mrs. Weasley's snide remarks are what set things off. It was only natural for Mr. Malfoy to defend his wife, in turn Mr. Weasley doing the same."

"I'm amazed that Lucius and Arthur were civil to one another tonight."

"Well, even so, Mrs. Weasley harbored enough ire for her _and_ her husband. To be honest, I distinctly got the impression that Mr. Weasley was more interested in my television set rather than sorting out something that didn't need interference to begin with."

"That's how most things start," Severus dryly commented.

Hermione nodded her head and back turned around in her chair. "I suppose I should check on Ginny and Luna."

"If you like; but I should warn you that I gave Miss Weasley something to help her sleep. She still appeared a little distressed."

Hermione was touched by his concern for her best friend, but another thought crossed her mind that sent her reeling. "Not that damned sleeping potion, I hope!"

"No, Hermione," Severus intoned. "Merely a nightcap-a bottle of elf-made wine from my personal stores. Surely Miss Lovegood also indulged, and no doubt they are kipping on your front room's floor."

"Goodness," Hermione sighed. "I'll be right back. Do you promise to not leave?"

Once Severus gave his word that he would remain in his seat, Hermione dashed inside her house. Midnight, with Button on his back, immediately sauntered out from beneath the dining room table, mewling loudly and demanding to be fed. Flicking her wand at his dish, his food immediately appeared and the kitten scampered over. Button dutifully trailed behind Midnight, and used his tiny beak to withdraw a few chunks of the dried cat food.

"Ginny?" Hermione called out after she'd found her friend slumped over on her sofa, Luna gently snoring at the other end. Indeed there was a nearly empty bottle of wine on the side table, along with two glasses holding faint traces of a deep red at the bottom. It took Hermione two more attempts to rouse Ginny when she finally sat up, clumsily brushing her long red hair back from her face and blinking sleepily.

"Oh, hello Hermione," she yawned, rubbing her eyes. "Snape gave us some wine; it's delicious but it's bloody strong. I fell asleep after my second glass. Luna barely finished her first before she curled up over there," she continued, nodding her head in the sleeping blonde's direction.

"You two can sleep in my room," Hermione told her. "If you want nightclothes, just look in the top drawer of my bureau."

"All right," Ginny lazily nodded again. "We did the washing up and all for you, so the kitchen is clean. Luna wanted to use the dishwasher, but something told me that without you nearby, it was a bad idea."

"Thank you, Ginny. I think you're right," Hermione agreed, remembering how Luna had nearly singed the ends of her hair just a few hours ago. She didn't want to think about soap bubbles and electricity where they concerned the sweet but sometimes absent-minded witch.

"Is Snape still here? Did you two get everything sorted?"

"I think so," Hermione dubiously answered, watching as Ginny's eyelids started drooping again. "Ginny, you're knackered. Wake Luna up and go to my room."

"All right, thanks Hermione," she replied in a garbled tone, using her toe to poke Luna in the leg. The blonde witch finally stirred from her slumber, and smiled brightly when she saw her two friends.

"This was a lovely get-together," she trilled, right as her head flopped backwards onto the sofa cushions.

Hermione bit back the urge to laugh, and she and Ginny hoisted Luna to her feet. Making surely they safely made their way upstairs and to her bedroom, Hermione went back outside to rejoin Severus. He was still sitting rigidly in the same chair, and turned his head when she drew close. Noticing her reticence, he motioned for her to come forward and pulled her down on his lap.

Hermione still had his billowing cloak around her shoulders, and arranged it to cover them both. The part of her legs that rested against Severus' felt warm, the exposed bits prickling in the night air. The cloak covered her upper half, and Hermione buried her head in Severus' neck, feeling the ends of his hair tickling her cheek.

"All right?" he asked as his arms came around her waist.

"Yes," came the muffled answer. Hermione was aptly burrowed into Severus' lap, her arms wound around his neck and her fingers buried into his nape. It was true that she still had lingering doubts, but it didn't change the fact that she enjoyed the way she felt with his arms around her. Severus laid his cheek on top of Hermione's head, his hand idly stroking her side through the thin material of her dress.

"Will you stay tonight?" he heard her ask in a sluggish tone.

"Would you like me to?"

Hermione nodded her head beneath his, her fingers tracing along the ribbed collar of his jumper. She was unsure on how to broach the topic of the litany of unanswered questions that continued to beleaguer her thoughts, yet for the moment Hermione chose to enjoy the easy silence. Still, her pensive nature forced her to internally ruminate over everything he had told her that evening.

Hermione now understood why Severus had acted in an unconventional manner when she asked him about Lily. It didn't excuse him for behaving the way he had, but his explanation did give her a bit more insight.

Throughout her entire life, Hermione had friends and family standing behind her when things became thick. During the war, and after both her parents' death, she had her best friends offering her support, whether she accepted it or not.

Severus had barely been afforded the luxury of friends, much less a confidante. He took complete blame for letting down the one person that he had grown close to, although it was clear that she had also disappointed him. For the most part, Severus was alone after his friendship with Lily ended. His mum had never come around after Tobias' passing, and whenever Severus returned home from school, she was oblivious to her son. Clearly there were no heart-to-heart chats in which her son could have asked for advice or the like, and Severus stumbled awkwardly throughout his adolescence and beyond.

Hermione knew that the only people Severus maintained contact with were the same ones he used to go around with in school. She knew better than to consider said malevolent wizards as friends. Every last person that he previously associated with became a Death Eater, all of which tried to kill her and her friends.

After switching sides, Severus was virtually unable to let anyone in, even if he wanted to. To do so would have meant risking his life as well as another. Even after the threat had been banished, Severus maintained the icy facade that kept others away. To let his guard down meant that he would have had to make himself vulnerable, and after all that had transpired in his life, Severus has no intentions of doing so. It had been easier to live without expecting anything of others, that way he would have been insusceptible to disappointment. Surely it was a lonely life to live, but nonetheless, Severus had been able to carry it out on his terms.

Hermione found herself appalled when Severus broke down the past twenty or so years of his life. She always been the odd one in her group of peers, but she still had friends. Even when things had grown strenuous between her and Severus, she had been able to go to Ginny and Luna.

Hermione fully understood that Severus' insecurities were deeply rooted, as he had gone through things that weren't easy to forget about or get over. Still, as much as she wanted to try and convince Severus that she would never hurt him, Hermione was still battling issues of her own. In spite of everything that happened, she was certain that he was still harboring deep feelings for Lily, and knew that they would most likely remain. As painful as it was for Hermione to admit to herself, she knew that in the end she would become disappointed and upset. Disappointed that she'd completely let Severus in without him reciprocating, and upset for going along with the parody for so long.

Right then Hermione found herself growing completely detached, despite being in such intimate proximity with Severus. His arms were around her, his nose buried in her hair, yet she distinctly believed that his thoughts were still elsewhere. Part of her wished that she'd never found the photograph; perhaps things between them would have continued going smoothly. Consequently, Hermione knew that it was best she discover the truth, even though she discovered firsthand what everyone meant when they said that the truth hurt.

"What are you thinking about that has you so tense?" she heard Severus ask as his hand mapped across her lower back.

"It doesn't matter," Hermione answered in a small voice.

"Amazing. I could barely get you to close your mouth the entire time you were beneath my tutelage, and now you're willingly choosing to remain silent."

"I think I'm just tired," she fibbed, feigning a yawn. "I woke up early and then with everything that happened..."

"It was certainly trying, to say the least," Severus added. "Perhaps you should go to bed."

"I'm more mentally exhausted than anything," Hermione replied, pushing herself up from Severus' lap. She felt completely torn and utterly wrung out from her conflicting emotions. In spite of her lingering doubts, she still wanted him nearby, and frowned when he remained in his chair. Hermione gathered up the dangling folds of the cloak in her arms, taking care to not trip as they both walked into her house.

Once everything had been warded and the lights turned off, Hermione led Severus upstairs and to the guest bedroom, the very one he slept in the first night at her house.

"I'm not going to bite; you can come closer," Severus coaxed when he noticed that she was keeping her distance.

He had taken his place on the edge of the neatly made bed, having already removed his boots and about to do the same with his jumper. Hermione stood in front of the closed bedroom door across from Severus, warily eyeing him as if she was calculating his next move.

"Shall I use a Summoning Charm to bring you over?" he asked, picking up his wand.

"No," Hermione sighed, shaking her head as she toed off her flats. She had already set his cloak down on a chair and shoved her shoes beneath the space. Opting to keep her dress on, she sat next to Severus on the bed, unable to bring herself to look at him.

"Have I hurt you that badly that you're unable to face me?"

"I wish I could say no, but I would be lying to myself," she replied, staring down at her tightly clasped hands in her lap. Hermione's answer didn't come out snidely or accusingly; she sounded completely dejected.

Severus, on the other hand, had no qualms with looking at Hermione and did just that. Her jaw was obstinately set, and her eyes completely still as if she was willing them to remain focused on some spot in front of her.

Hermione felt Severus' intent gaze burning into her skin, but knew that if she glanced to the side her composure would be torn to shreds.

"Your thoughts are so loud, they're nearly shouting at me. You might as well verbalize them."

"I suppose I could, but I doubt that it'll make any difference."

"Unless it was another messy-haired Gryffindor telling me not ten minutes ago about holding things in, I suggest you carry on."

Just as she shook her head, a single tear made its way down Hermione's cheek and landed on her cloth covered thigh. She kept her head bowed, willing herself to not cry as she intently focused on the tiny droplet lingering on the blue fabric.

Severus was used to Hermione's fiery temper, and knew that many times he was the cause of it rearing its head. But a forlorn and silently crying Hermione was something else. Her frizzy curls were hanging down and concealing her face, but he noticed her chest heaving slightly, as if she was trying to fight back tears.

Knowing that he was the source of her pain was a severe blow to Severus. He instantly wanted to make things right, no matter what it took, yet found it infuriating that Hermione was now refusing to talk. Shaking his head to himself when he realized that he'd given her the exact same silent treatment, Severus found that indeed it was annoying. But if it was one thing Severus hated, it was to be badgered and nagged incessantly.

He had been grateful when Hermione opted to let him tell her things in his time, instead of her trying to pull them out of him. Figuring that he would allow her the same courtesy, Severus forced himself to wait patiently until Hermione had her bearings together.

"Do you think you'll ever feel the same way about me?" she finally asked, sniffling and wiping her face on the back of her hand.

"I beg your pardon?"

"You heard me, Severus," Hermione choked out, looking up him with watery, red-rimmed eyes. "I need to know if you think you'll ever feel that way for me, or if I'm just wasting my time." It was rare for Severus to be caught off guard, and a tinge of color flooded his pale complexion.

"I knew it," she continued when he didn't answer. "I'm a bloody idiot. I wasn't planning on falling in love with you, you know. I didn't come to you out of pity, or in aims of _fixing_ you-it just happened. You're a man, not some broken pocket watch that needs mending."

Feeling the onset of full-fledged tears, Hermione jumped up from the bed, desperate to put space between her and Severus. She had moved all of a few inches when a pair of sturdy arms came around her middle, firmly keeping her in place.

"You and I have both done our share of absconding," she heard Severus' gravelly voice at her ear as he trapped her against his solid frame. "No more running away; we are going to face this head-on."

Hermione had been trying to work herself out of his grasp and finally relented, knowing that Severus' strength surpassed hers. She was quiet, although tears continued making their way down her face.

"For a witch that's utilized logic most of her life, clearly you still manage to miss things that are right beneath your nose," Severus went on, still towering over Hermione with both arms wrapped around her waist. "The answer to your question is _no_, I won't ever feel the same way about you that I did Lily. You are both different, for one, and two, she is no longer here. I loved Lily as a friend, and always will, but believe me, I'm not quite so noble as to harbor some unrequited sentiment that will keep me from living out my own life."

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"At least humor me and behave as if you aren't dim-witted, Hermione," Severus drawled. "It's no mystery between us that I'm prone to keeping my sentimentalities to a minimum, but can you honestly say that you've gleaned nothing from my behavior?"

"The last time I've made an assumption, it blew up in my face!" Hermione snapped, her sorrow quickly turning to anger. "I'd rather hear something factual instead of reading between the lines. It makes for a much less confusing life."

"Dammit, Hermione!" Severus fumed, losing his patience. "You have half your belongings strewn about in my personal chambers at Hogwarts, not to mention half a dozen hair grips littering my bedside, along with cat hair coating nearly every surface. I've bought you an extra nightgown and toothbrush to keep at my home so that you wouldn't have to lug about that bag full of rubbish with you each time you visit. On top of it all, you are the first and only woman that I've shared personal space with. And to think, you're boldly standing here, asking me if I'll ever feel the same way about you that I did Lily?

'No I won't, you simple-minded witch, because I feel more for you than I have for her or anyone else, for that matter. Is that proof enough, or shall I compose a sonnet?"

Severus' tone was heavy with irony yet his words were conveyed such sincerity that Hermione knew he was speaking the truth.

"Do not think for one moment, that just because I haven't said so, equates to me not feeling it. Even if it's not obvious, every one of your affections are mutual. Every. Last. One. Surely you're aware that I'm not adept with this sort of thing, but if you take away only one thing from this conversation, I hope it erases at least a trace of your doubts."

Hermione released breath that she wasn't aware she'd been holding, letting her head fall back against Severus' chest. The balloon of tension that had welled up in her chest was somewhat eased at hearing his admittance.

Sliding one arm from around Hermione, Severus withdraw his wand from his sleeve and doused the lights in the room. Hermione was still silent as Severus moved in front of her, his eyes focused on her quivering lips as he used his thumbs to wipe the remaining tears from her cheeks. She had just taken a shuddering breath when Severus guided her over to the bed, pulling her to lie down with him, her back against his chest and their limbs intertwined.

"You thought I was still in love with Lily, didn't you?" Severus asked as he idly stroked the side of her neck.

"Is that so hard to believe?" Hermione croaked, feeling wrung out with emotion. "Especially after what Harry told me, and then the way you reacted with the photograph..."

"I suppose not, but just so you know, I try to make it a habit to never pine after the unattainable. I'll admit to being disappointed in my youth, but let me assure you that I pushed past it."

"Good, because I don't want to share you with anyone," she adamantly replied.

"Likewise," Severus murmured, his fingers sliding beneath the scooped neckline of Hermione's dress to trace along her collarbone. "Although I distinctly remember telling you so before. And just so we're clear; I never planned on it either. Truthfully speaking, I never thought it would ever happen."

Hermione had closed her eyes, reveling in the sensation of Severus' hands gliding over her sensitive skin, when she opened them to stare up in the darkness at hearing his last statement. Severus had fallen silent, continuing to trace his fingertips against her skin and enjoying the feel of her body pressed against his.

Hermione slid further up on the bed until her head was below Severus', reaching one hand up to stroke the side of his face. "We're a proper mess, you and I," she murmured. "Before I forget, Molly, Narcissa, and I'm sure Lucius, knows about us."

"Oddly enough Narcissa didn't mention anything, but the looks I received from Lucius and Molly were confirmation enough," Severus dryly offered.

"I'm curious...what did you say to Molly after we'd left?"

"I didn't have to say much; Arthur was the one that somewhat made his wife see reason. I think we were all able to understand Molly's apprehension, but the fact remains that Ginevra is of age and can see who she likes."

"But the way she kept going on about Draco, even I'd started feeling bad for him."

"Draco has dealt with more inexorable challenges in his life; he will be fine. And it's just as well, he's going to need a strong constitution to deal with the rest of the Weasley clan."

"Oh, well...Fred and George already know about Ginny and Draco dating. Charlie might also, I know he and Ginny spoke a lot when she and Harry were going through their changes. Even though Ron instigated a lot of this, and I guess Ginny should have come clean with her parents, but I suppose she wanted to wait until school had ended."

"Perhaps. Now my little mediator, I would prefer it if we left the topic of your mates and their dilemmas for another time. Three days away from you felt like a fortnight."

"I agree," she hummed, her fingers lingering over the trace of stubble lining his cheeks.

"I was just about to handle that when I received your, rather Ginevra's, owl. Damned thing nearly crashed into a wall when I let him in."

"You know, I've yet to actually see you shave," she mused, her fingers moving down to cup Severus' chin.

"That's because you were always still abed when I performed my morning ablutions."

"And why is that? Oh, because at night a certain wizard rode me without mercy and had me clinging to the duvet until I passed out."

"You speak as if you didn't enjoy it," Severus chuckled, his fingers moving lower to graze over the swell of Hermione's breast.

"Though you've yet to hear me complain," Hermione shot back, turning over onto her stomach and burying her face in Severus' chest. His arms settled around her body, both hands mapping along the curve of her spine. Hermione went completely slack, melting against Severus when his slender fingers began tracing endless whorls into the valley of her lower back.

She murmured a buzz of disappointment when Severus stopped, only falling silent when his hands curved around her face. Slightly lifting his head off the pillow, he brushed his lips against Hermione's before engaging her in a gentle kiss. His mouth was warm and inviting as it slowly moved against hers, their cheeks and noses bumping against each other's as their kiss deepened.

With his lips still sensually roving against Hermione's, Severus shifted his weight and guided her onto her back, partially hovering over her. His forearms pressed against the mattress and caged in Hermione's head, his mouth briefly straying from hers to seek out the sensitive skin between her neck and shoulder. There was just enough moonlight slithering in from the window, and Hermione was able to make out Severus' face that was now above hers. His black eyes were intently focused on hers, his thumb occasionally smoothing over her forehead.

Wanting to close the already small space between them, Hermione locked her legs around Severus', her bare calves brushing against his trousers. She slid her fingers beneath the bottom of his jumper, gently stroking his warm back when his mouth descended upon hers again.

One large hand began mapping over the contours of her body, the knit material of her dress now a thin yet cumbersome barrier. Hermione desperately wanted to divest herself of the garment when Severus slipped his hand beneath her dress, his slightly calloused fingers delicately stroking her inner thigh.

Hermione let her legs fall open, only for Severus to insinuate himself between them. He continued trailing hot, open-mouthed kisses along her neck and jaw, while simultaneously teasing her body into a fevered state. Hermione was unable to keep her hips flat on the bed when Severus' hand pressed against her thinly covered cleft, the heel of his palm flush against her clit and sending delicious shocks of pleasure throughout her body.

"Wait, what about Luna and Ginny?" she half-heartedly protested when he moved further down on the bed, his fingers slipping beneath the elastic of her knickers. Despite her apprehension Hermione lifted her hips, allowing Severus to slide her knickers down and off her legs. "I don't want them to hear..."

"Then I suggest you keep your exultation to a minimum," he suggested as he pushed Hermione's dress up to her navel, encircling both arms around her thighs and prying them apart.

Hermione nearly drew blood biting down on her lip when Severus lowered his head, pressing his warm tongue at her slick opening before gliding up to the nub at the top of her folds. His grip tightened on her thighs when she shivered beneath his touch, her back slightly arching off the bed.

Severus took his time licking and kissing her sensitive flesh, all the while tracing his fingertip around her entrance until Hermione thought she would scream. Just when she was on the of brink of losing control he paused, his lips pressing into her trembling left thigh as two long fingers sank into her pulsating heat.

Releasing a ragged cry when his knuckles and fingertips brushed against every sensitive spot hidden deep in the crevasses of her body, Hermione grabbed a pillow and pulled it over her face, knowing that she was seconds away from waking everyone in her house.

"Put it down, Hermione," Severus ordered in a low growl, cutting his eyes up at Hermione through the dark. He was thoroughly enjoying the sight of her losing control, particularly the enticing sounds of her suppressed delight.

"But I'll scream," she half-moaned in protest. "Would you like for everyone to hear us?"

"What I would like is to be able to hear your little moans and gasps, even as you try to contain them," he smoothly replied. "A pillow will just smother everything."

"Fine," Hermione grumbled, tossing the pillow back to the side. "But if my friends hear me, it'll be your fault."

Severus gave a deep chuckle, pressing another kiss to her inner thigh. "This is the perfect opportunity to excise a bit of self-control."

"Somehow I doubt that," she replied, gasping sharply when Severus resumed his exquisite finger and tongue-work. With each pass of his tongue it became harder for Hermione to lie still. Her hips kept thrashing against his face of their own volition, and somewhere along the way her hand worked its way down between her legs to clutch onto his hair.

Little squeaks managed to escape Hermione's tightly drawn lips. Her dress clung to her sweat-dampened and trembling frame as she neared climax. Hermione was unable to hold back the faintest of swears when Severus upped the ante, his tongue lashing more fervently against her engorged nub. Her walls tightened almost painfully around his pistoning fingers before exploding into forceful spasms.

Hermione's hastened breathing filled the room as she squirmed and writhed about, her dress twisting around her body, hands tightly clutched onto Severus' hair and both legs stiffened over his shoulders. Her moans rang throughout as he continued lapping at her sex until she collapsed back onto the bed, gasping for air and weakly pushing his head away.

Hermione was still trembling from her release when Severus withdrew his soaking wet fingers from her channel. Pressing a kiss onto her quivering abdomen, he moved from the bottom of the bed and stretched out atop her body. "You are wicked," she groaned, amazed by the way her limbs continued to tremble, clutching onto Severus' back as he covered her mouth with his.

"I know," he smugly offered, leveling his hips against Hermione's. He was sporting an almost painful erection, one that was unfortunately confined by his trousers.

"I want you," she whispered against his cheek, "but this damned bed...a Silencing Charm won't work if it hits against the wall."

"I'd noticed," Severus gruffly replied, tracing his tongue over lips. He knew that Ginny and Luna would most likely remain completely oblivious to their amorous activities, as the wine he'd given them was particularly strong. Still, Hermione's bashfulness was most inconvenient as Severus was struck with the utmost need to have her completely stripped and crying out beneath him.

Getting up from the bed and taking Hermione with him, Severus yanked the duvet off the mattress and placed it on the thickly carpeted floor. Displaying uncharacteristic impatience as he hastily removed her damp and wrinkled dress and bra, Severus hurriedly did the same with his own clothing and guided Hermione onto the duvet.

Severus settled into the cradle of Hermione's hips, urging her legs around his waist. Hermione moaned as she trembled at the contact, the tip of his weeping erection between her folds and nudging her entrance. She writhed against Severus, beckoning for him to move forward and huffing in irritation when he refused.

"I'll not leave you wanting," Severus reassured in a rumbling baritone, his tongue swiping against the bared curve of Hermione's neck. Before she was able to utter another word, Severus flicked his tongue against her lips, gently capturing the lower one between his teeth.

Hermione was still able to taste herself on Severus' lips when he kissed her again. It heightened her arousal, and she found herself cupping Severus' face in both hands, ardently returning his kiss. Remonstrating slightly when he pulled back from her, Hermione gave in as Severus began running his hands over her bare, heated skin.

His nimble fingers teased and pinched, coaxed and caressed Hermione's body until she was reduced to mewling and gyrating, grabbing onto his forearms in an attempt to pull him back against her. Severus merely pushed Hermione's arms above her head with one hand, pressing them down the duvet. He continued his leisurely exploration of her trembling form, his fingers tracing over each soft curve before following suit with his mouth.

Alternating between panting and gasping, Hermione shuddered when Severus kissed a trail from her breasts down to her stomach, soft black hair sweeping over her skin, nose grazing against her hip as his tongue briefly dipped into her navel. Unable to keep still, the torturous anticipation was nearly her undoing. By the time Severus moved back to cover her body with his, Hermione was frantic with need and firmly ensnared his hips with her legs. "Please!" she beseeched, digging her fingers into his shoulders.

Supporting himself on one elbow, Severus reached down with one hand to tilt Hermione's hips flush with his, aligning himself at her entrance and easing forward. Hermione threw her head back, her hands tightening against the sinews of Severus' biceps as he slowly stretched and filled her to completion. Keening softly at the ingress, Hermione's eyes snapped open when she realized that Severus wasn't moving.

Too absorbed in the sensations sweeping over her body, Hermione was unaware of the way her mouth was gracelessly gaped open. Sharply sucking in air, she looked up to find Severus' black eyes burning into hers. He was still immobile, yet Hermione felt the slight trembling in his limbs as if he was forcing himself to remain at a standstill. Tentatively flexing her muscles around him, Hermione saw Severus' jaw tense, his body jerking unevenly against hers.

"Do that again," he commanded in a strained voice. Severus and Hermione both simultaneously moaned when her snug walls gripped his cock again. "You are going to be the death of me," he growled, involuntarily shuddering before pulling back and thrusting forward.

Hermione desperately tried to hold back her cries of pleasure, unable to forget that she and Severus weren't alone in her house. Breathing heavily through the tendrils of intense pleasure shooting up her spine, Hermione tried focusing on other things- the feel of Severus' lightly furred legs and chest rubbing against her skin, the slightly calloused hand curved around her breast, or his warm, moist breath ghosting across her lips.

Severus suddenly changed his cadence into a slow, rhythmic rolling into her body, making Hermione fight back another fresh round of moans. His cock pressed and prodded more places than his fingers had, and she let out a muffled cry when an orgasm caught her unawares. Burying her face into the tight chords of Severus' neck, Hermione tried to catch her breath when the waves of her release subsided slightly.

Severus rested against Hermione, breathing heavily into her ear as he continued moving within her at an unhurried pace. He was having difficulty holding back, as her snug heat continued to grip and squeeze him nearly to the brink of release. Wanting to prolong their lovemaking, Severus slowed down much to Hermione's annoyance, and her legs tightened around his lean hips, her heels digging into his behind in an attempt to urge him.

"I'm trying to make this last for you," he muttered thickly into her hair, groaning when Hermione's walls clamped down on him again.

"Honestly Severus, I don't care," Hermione whimpered, close to clawing his skin as she rocked her hips against his. "I'm going to explode if you don't go faster." Drawing her legs further back, she was mollified when Severus hooked them over his forearms before pushing up on his knees.

Hermione's hands slapped down on the floor, her fingers twisting into the duvet when Severus began eagerly thrusting into her. Insensate to everything but the feel of him moving inside of her, along with the sensation of their sweat-dampened skin gliding again one another, Hermione was no longer able to fight back the moans that seemed to well up from the pit of her stomach.

A slow measure of push and pull caused a delicious friction in Hermione's lower regions that rendered her shuddering and incoherent. Squeezing her eyes shut, all she was able to focus on was the sublime rocking of Severus' body that left her with tensed limbs and an inability to properly take in air.

The faint moonlight fell upon the two, highlighting Hermione's thrown back head and heaving chest. Her ragged breathing betrayed the onset of another orgasm, and all it took was a mere shift of Severus' weight as he reached his right hand up to pluck at her erect nipples. Almost instantaneously Hermione lost control of her senses and shuddered viciously, her voice rising to a high-pitched wail as Severus continuously fucked her through her climax.

Her fingers had found their way back to his shoulders, and threatened to leave bruises behind they bore down so strongly. Despite resting on the thick duvet, Severus' knee were beginning to ache as they pressed into the floor with each movement. Yet Hermione's body felt divine, so unyieldingly wrapped around his that he was willing to put up with a moment's discomfort in aims of a greater pleasure.

His little witch was writhing uncontrollably beneath him, sweat dotting her forehead and turning her curls into a fluffy mess. Still she clamored for more, clinging to him with arms and legs, and lifting her head to forcefully shove her tongue between his lips.

Severus fisted a hand into Hermione's damp curls, keeping her face against his as he continued ploughing into her body. Their warm breath became mingled as they both approached release, Hermione's the lustier of the two. Despite her moans coming out muffled against Severus' lips, they still seemed to reverberate between them.

"Severus!" she cried out, her body viciously trembling and erupting into goose bumps from head to toe. Her pleasure culminated to a shriek as her tight sheath greedily clasped around his cock, liberally bathing him in her essence.

The feel of Hermione coming apart in arms was the catalyst to send Severus over the edge. His grunt of satisfaction was lost in her neck as he furiously spilled inside of her shuddering body, his hand still gripping her hair.

Little tremors continually quaked throughout Hermione's limbs, long after Severus had slumped over onto her. After a few minutes he mustered up enough strength to shift to the side, and draped an arm over Hermione's hip, drawing her closer. She had finally gone limp with exhaustion and was sprawled atop the duvet as her breathing evened out.

Curling up in Severus' arms, Hermione nuzzled her face against his warm chest, planting a kiss above his nipple. She felt sated beyond belief as they rested on the floor, their limbs tangled and heavy with lassitude. Completely immersed in one another, neither found the need to speak for some time. Hermione's fingers slowly traced against Severus' forearm, while his lips pressed lazy kisses onto her forehead.

"I hate to break the reverie, but do we intend on sleeping here?" Severus asked after awhile, even though his languorous tone gave the impression that he was most disinclined to move.

"No, but the bed is entirely too far away right now," Hermione mumbled sleepily. She was ready to use Severus' shoulder as a pillow when he heaved a sigh and sat up, slipping both arms beneath her body. Hermione laughed weakly when he easily hoisted her up and carried her to the bed, retrieving the duvet and spreading it back into place.

Hermione sighed contentedly when Severus was lying next to her, his fingers twirling around a lock of curls. Her thighs and bum ached a bit from rutting about on the floor, and she was positive that her hair had tripled in size. On top of it, Hermione was sure that her cries of pleasure had grown loud enough for Luna and Ginny, as well as the few surrounding neighbors to overhear, yet she didn't give a damn.

Severus' hand stopped moving, although it was still firmly planted in her disheveled curls. He began snoring lightly, which amused Hermione but she was too tired to even crack a smile. Yawning broadly and settling her head against his chest, Hermione found herself becoming further lulled by the sound of Severus' breathing, and was asleep within seconds.


	25. Chapter 25

Hermione stirred in the place between sleep and wakefulness at hearing her name uttered in a deep voice. Shifting her weight, she reached out to push away whatever was touching her face. Going still once it stopped, Hermione turned over onto her back. Seconds later her eyes reluctantly dragged open at the sensation of something warm and moist at her breast.

"Good morning," Severus drawled, looking up after releasing one nipple from between his lips with a slight pop. His hand had just made its way between her legs, one finger tracing along her dampened seam.

"You know, no one would ever believe me if I told them that you were this randy," Hermione remarked in a voice still laden with sleep, arching her hips into his hand.

"And they never will," he growled against her chest, ignoring her huff when he withdrew his hand. "I tried waking you up but you refused to budge. I believe your friends are awake and looking for you."

That seemed to rouse her senses and Hermione sat up in bed, pushing her disheveled curls out of her face. "Did they knock at the door?"

"No," Severus answered, sitting back against the headboard and running a finger down the line of Hermione's exposed back. "But between them and the menagerie of familiars clomping about your house, it was hard to ignore the noise."

"Oh, Severus," Hermione laughed, pushing the duvet away from her legs and getting out of bed, "I hardly think two witches and an owl and kitten constitutes the sound of trolls stomping around. Damn, I can't find my dress." Bending down to peer beneath the bed ruffle, she poked her head up to find Severus staring at her with a dismissive look.

"Last time I checked, you were a witch with a wand. Surely you can summon-never mind. Take my jumper," he continued, pointing to the grey material draped over a chair.

Hermione swatted Severus on the thigh before walking over to the chair, aware that his black eyes were intently focused on her bared flesh. She picked up the dark grey jumper and pulled it over her body, pushing back the too long sleeves up to her elbows.

"Knickers?" she asked, refusing to walk in front of her friends with a bare bottom, even though the jumper fell down to her knees. Severus gave another smirk, but pointed to the foot of the bed, where the scrap of white material was indeed balled up. He continued watching as Hermione pulled them up to her hips, letting go of the elastic with a loud snap. "I'll be right back."

Severus waved her on before turning back over in bed, pulling the duvet up to his chest. Hermione softly shut the door closed behind her and walked downstairs, finding Luna and a well-rested looking Ginny in her kitchen.

"Good morning, Hermione," Luna smiled, gesturing to the kettle. "It's just boiled, and we had some of the leftover biscuits."

"She made me show her how to work your hob," Ginny ventured with a groan. "You should thank me for not blowing up your house."

"If you could do that with a mere turn of a knob, then I take back everything I've ever said about Neville or Seamus," Hermione replied, sitting down across from both girls. "Sorry you were up before me, I could have made breakfast."

"Don't worry about it," Ginny told her. "Draco sent an owl an hour ago, he and Blaise are going to meet us for breakfast. Or brunch, I guess, as it's nearing noon." Hermione nodded her head, raising an eyebrow when she found that Ginny was giving her a knowing grin. "Have a good night, did we?"

"Shush, you," she snapped, turning towards Luna. _Damn, I knew they heard us!_ Hermione cringed inwardly, feeling heat rising to her face. She had rushed to the kitchen without passing by a mirror, but was sure that her mussed hair, swollen lips, and pleased as punch expression was a dead giveaway as to how she and Severus had passed their time.

"Isn't that the professor's jumper?" Luna stated rather matter-of-factly, looking down at the lower half of Hermione's bare legs.

"Maybe. Or perhaps I've just taken to wearing jumpers that are three times too large," Hermione retorted, folding both arms across her chest, and making both Luna and Ginny giggle when one of the rolled-up sleeves came undone. They were still laughing as Hermione roughly shoved it back to her elbow. "Oh, will you two shut up," she grumbled, her face nearly red as Ginny's hair.

"Oh I forgot, bookworm Hermione doesn't know what sex is; they don't even snog," Ginny murmured as she brought her mug up to her lips. "Not bloody likely," she tacked on beneath her breath, screaming when Hermione reached over the counter to slap her arm.

"You aren't embarrassed, right?" Luna frowned. "You love him, you don't need to be ashamed about it."

Burying her face in her hands, Hermione heaved a sigh. "I know, Luna. No, I'm not ashamed of Severus, but I'd rather not discuss us doing _that_ with my best friends!"

"Aww, that bad, hmph?"

"_Ginny!" _

The redhead was cackling uproariously, and even Luna was curiously looking at her. Hermione, on the other hand, was positively mortified by that point, in disbelief that her friend was bringing up the more intimate aspects of her relationship with Severus. Part of her still wanted to chuckle-_bad_ was not a word that she would use when it came to describing what sleeping with Severus was like.

Outside of her first time where initially it felt like he was splitting her in two- although Hermione knew that she _had_ sort of rushed him along-her body was Severus' finely tuned instrument and he knew how to perfectly strum it. On more than one occasion he'd left her limp and nearly incoherent after their trysts, every nerve in her body tingling furiously. One night at Spinner's End one night, Severus had taken her so ardently that tears streamed from Hermione's eyes. Afterwards, he calmly held Hermione against him while she tried to still her quivering limbs. Right before falling asleep, she mumbled that he ought to come with a warning, to which he gave a throaty chuckle and kissed her forehead.

"Bloody hell, that good then?" Ginny chortled, laughing hard enough that she almost toppled off her stool when Hermione flashed her a deadly glare. "All right, I'll be nice, I'll be good," she gasped. "Oh, before I forget to tell you, we fed your cat. He woke us up by jumping onto the bed and mewing in Luna's ear. Ruddy thing wouldn't shut up until we moved."

"Sorry about that," Hermione giggled, feeling slightly appeased at her kitten's harassment of Ginny.

"He's very smart," Luna commented brightly. "We didn't know where his food was, but he led us right to it. And he shared with Ginny's owl."

"Yes, they're the best of mates," Hermione said. "I'm surprised he didn't try to coerce you into emptying the entire bag into his bowl. Speaking of which, where are those two?"

"Dunno," Ginny remarked. "Once the food dish was empty, they ran out of the kitchen, probably to go play."

"That's Midnight for you."

"Anyway, we'd best be on our way. Draco'll pitch a fit if we're late, as if waiting five extra minutes to stuff his face is going to kill him."

Luna murmured her agreement as she got down from her stool. Hermione went put their mugs in the sink, only for Ginny to smirk at her, while pulling out her wand and casting a cleaning spell. Button was soon reunited with his owner, and the three witches exchanged hugs before Luna and Ginny Apparated out of her house.

Hermione found Severus sleeping soundly when she made it back to the guestroom. Peeling off his jumper and placing it back on the chair, she slipped into bed with him, exhaling deeply when his arms came around her. She lay with her head tucked against his chest, unable to fall right back asleep. Hermione tried keeping still until the arm beneath her went numb, and she shifted her weight, hissing at the pins and needles sensation as the blood rushed back to her hand.

Hermione moved to lie back against Severus again when she felt her hair being pulled at the roots, and realized that the length was trapped beneath her armpit.

"Will you be still, woman?" Severus grumbled in a sleep logged voice, one wiry arm moving beneath the duvet to settle around Hermione's waist.

"Sorry," she replied, now comfortably resting with her back to Severus' chest. She shuffled about once more when he complained that her hair was in his mouth, moving to drape the entire mass over the back of her pillow. "Better?"

Severus grunted his approval and dropped a kiss to the back of Hermione's exposed neck. His fingers began tracing over the protruding lines of Hermione's ribcage, before lowering them to the waistband of her knickers. "You should have taken these off along with my jumper."

Laughing, Hermione lifted her hips and worked the knickers off her legs, kicking them down to the foot of the bed. "Satisfied?" she asked, soft wriggling her bare bottom against his semi-hard erection.

"Not quite," came Severus' curt reply as one hand positioned her leg over his hip. He was fully erect by now and after a moment of angling and fumbling around beneath the duvet, he made his way into her body. Hermione was grateful for the two being alone in her house, as she was now able to cry out freely. She was securely encased in both his arms, one hand toying with her pebbled nipples, the other firmly gripping her hip as Severus took her from behind.

His slow, leisurely thrusting intensified when Hermione firmly ground her behind into his pelvis, wordlessly clamoring for more. Her little gasps culminated into broken cries of pleasure, her limbs trembling each time she felt Severus perfectly pressing against that sensitive area deep inside her warmth. It didn't take long for either to reach climax, and soon they were both trying to catch their breath.

Letting out a low swear as he withdrew from Hermione, Severus pulled his wand out from beneath his pillow and used it to sort them out. "That should have lasted longer, sorry," his deep voice rumbled in Hermione's ear, pulling her back against him.

Hermione smiled and let out a long stretch before curling back into his warmth. "I'm not complaining," she murmured, sliding her legs against his. "Although I daresay you've never had many complaints in that area." Her voice was teasing although it was evident that Severus wasn't pleased by the latter bit of her sentence.

"I'll not discuss former engagements with you, Hermione. It would be in poor taste."

"Goodness, it's not as if I'm going to get jealous," she assured, scooting down to tuck her head beneath his chin. "It would be daft of me to believe there no witches before me."

"None that you need worry about," Severus promised, pushing the wayward curls aside and kissing behind Hermione's ear.

Hermione shivered, feeling his warm breath fluttering over the sensitive area. She remained quiet, letting his remark sink in before opening her mouth again. "I know about...well... you know, but has there been anyone else before? Sort of like you and I?"

"No," he answered honestly. "To phrase it delicately, I was more concerned with the physical aspect of things; I'd never allowed anyone into my space and I've never stayed anywhere overnight. I got what I wanted and that was it."

Hermione was unaware of the way her body grew a bit rigid at hearing, 'I got what I wanted', unsure of what to make of the comment.

"Dammit, Hermione, I'm not monster," he muttered in a dark tone, his sharp mind easily deciphering her reaction. "It was consensual on both parts; I merely meant that we were both seeking to slake our lust; nothing more. Even if I'd wanted to, becoming deeply involved with another was out of the question at that time. Surely I don't need to elaborate on the whys."

"I want to be sad about that fact, but then you might not be here with me now had you taken up with another witch," Hermione admitted. Secretly she was a bit jealous, thinking about Severus and another witch that wasn't her being in intimate proximity, but another part of her knew that she had nothing to be jealous of.

"Hmm, you're the only one that's mad enough to put up with me on a consistent basis," Severus replied, his fingertips skating over the curve of her hip.

"Call me names, if you must," she lightly continued, shivering when his fingers grazed over her abdomen, "but that is not going to change. _And_ we are going to have many lie-ins, just like we are now, so you'd better get used to the idea." Her back was to his chest, and she wriggled her soft behind into his crotch for emphasis.

"You don't scare me, Gryffindor."

"Oh, shut up and kiss me, you damned snake."

* * *

><p>It took a bit of time before things between Hermione and Severus were back to normal, but they were definitely less tense than before. The two either passed time at Spinner's End, or Hermione's house.<p>

Mrs. Weasley still wasn't over the moon about Ginny spending time with Draco, yet she finally gave up on trying to convince her daughter to do otherwise. Hermione was somewhat surprised when Harry nor Ron hadn't stormed her front door, demanding to know what she was doing with Severus. When she asked Ginny if her mother had told Ronald or the others, she told her she didn't think so, and Hermione left it at that.

Hermione still had her doubts, and couldn't help but to wait for her two friends to show up. Yet when she'd fallen ill, Hermione had been too busy with curling up beneath Severus' duvet to give the unfolded drama further thought. Between attempting to hold down more than a cup of weak tea, and trying to keep her head from spinning, Hermione spent most of her days in bed.

That week Ginny had sent Button with a note, asking if she wanted to come on a picnic with her and Luna. Hermione was too weak to pick up so much as a quill, and Severus sent the terse reply scrawled in his spidery handwriting, explaining that Hermione was ill thus unable to attend the outing.

An hour later, the tiny owl returned, staggering beneath the weight of a heavy basket and nearly collapsing in the back of Severus' house. He had carried Hermione down to the sitting room and she was bundled beneath a pile of blankets on the sofa when Button came tapping at the window.

Grousing beneath his breath, Severus let the owl in and yanked the basket from its clutches. Button proceeded to flutter around his head, making Hermione giggle from her place on the sofa when Severus began cursing.

"He wants a treat," she said, looking around for something to give him.

"This isn't the bloody Owlery," Severus snapped, trying to force the owl away. "I don't keep owl treats in my house."

"He can have a piece of my toast," Hermione offered, fighting the urge to laugh at Severus. She pulled her plate closer and broke off a corner of the dry bread that she'd been nibbling on. Button immediately went over to Hermione and took the proffered treat before flying back out the window. "What is that?" she asked, watching as Severus peered into the basket.

He was slightly frowning as he carried it into the kitchen and set it on the table, unpacking its contents. Severus then pulled out a note, the line between his eyes growing deeper as he continued. "Apparently Molly believes me incapable of looking after you in your illness," he replied in a sour tone.

It was Hermione's turn to look surprised, and she held out her hand, clamoring for the note. "She's sent us supper...fresh soup for me as well as something a bit heartier for you," she chuckled. "Mrs. Weasley said there's plenty more at the Burrow if we'd like. I guess Ginny told her that I wasn't feeling well."

"What does Molly think, that I'd let you starve?" Severus continued to fuss. "I may not prepare the best of gourmet fare, but I do know my way around a kitchen."

"Yes you do, quite well might I add," Hermione gently reassured, gesturing to the empty bowl across from her. Severus had made a simple chicken soup that afternoon. Hermione protested, saying that her stomach wasn't settled enough, yet all it took was one glare from Severus to make her give an effort. She was appeased when her stomach didn't revolt at the sensation of food, and she slowly finished the rest of the bowl.

"Give me a little credit, Hermione," Severus had told her when she was done eating. "I didn't spend the last twenty years of my life holed up in a Potions laboratory, merely twiddling my thumbs and assigning detentions."

"No; you also spent a good amount of time ducking Seamus' and Neville's exploding cauldrons," she retorted, laughing when he sneered at her.

In all actuality, Severus proved more than capable of taking care of Hermione. Two days prior, she'd complained of feeling dizzy, right before nearly collapsing in the vestibule. Severus easily caught her before she was able to make it to the floor, and promptly carried her upstairs to the bedroom. Midnight had been brushing up against his ankles, and Severus mustered up as much gentleness as possible to nudge the wayward ball of black fluff away, knowing that Hermione would scold him if he were to kick the kitten.

Once he'd gotten her on the bed, Severus pressed one large hand to Hermione's forehead to feel that she was burning up. He was about to tell her that she most likely had a fever when she'd gagged, and he swept her back up, getting her to the bathroom in record timing.

Hermione felt so unwell that it hadn't dawned on her to feel embarrassed at the idea that Severus had viewed her emptying the contents of her stomach, all the while holding her curls back from her face. Afterwards, she sought comfort in her cheek pressed against the cool bathtub ledge, while mumbling some semblance of a garbled-sounding apology, still fighting the desperate urge to heave again. Severus merely told her to stop apologizing, helping her up off the floor and guiding her to the sink, turning on the taps so she could rinse her mouth.

The next thing she remembered was Severus telling her to hold onto him, while he swiftly removed her clothes, letting each piece fall to the bathroom floor. Hermione shuddered as she sat in the too cool for comfort water, but was unable to do more than bury her head against her drawn up knees, wanting nothing more than to go to sleep.

Dimly registering when she was being carried back to Severus' bedroom, she kept her eyes closed as he dried her off and slipped a nightgown over her head. Hermione cracked her eyes open to peer down at the unfamiliar garment, asking Severus if she was wearing the nightgown he'd bought her.

"It's pretty; thank you" she'd murmured when he told her yes, shortly thereafter closing her eyes and falling back onto a pillow.

* * *

><p>That night had passed in a blur. Hermione briefly stirred only when Severus prodded her out of sleep to pour a foul-tasting potion down her throat, and place a cool cloth on her head. She had wanted to spit the potion out until Severus told her to be a good patient, lest he pinch her nose and force her to swallow the bitter liquid. Realizing that the potion had in fact helped, Hermione was less petulant when she had to take the next few doses.<p>

Now she felt somewhat better, and had grown tired of lying in bed. Severus brought her down to the sitting room and put her on the sofa, tucking a blanket around her legs before stoking the hearth. Midnight eventually found his way into the room, and somehow sensed that Hermione wasn't feeling well, as he calmly jumped up onto the sofa and curled up by her feet.

"Did I properly thank you for my nightgown?" she asked, fingering the dainty embroidery on her collar. The nightgown was along the lines of high quality sleepwear, much like her French knickers set at home, and Hermione had been pleased when she caught sight of herself in the mirror.

"Yes," Severus answered from his place in his armchair. "A few times whilst you were sleeping, the first time right before you went nearly comatose."

"Well, I don't remember, so I'm thanking you again."

"You're welcome...again."

Hermione knew that her Mum had purchased her lingerie at Harrods, but somehow she couldn't picture Severus wandering about in Muggle London, going into women's shops and poring over little scraps of silk and lace.

"You know I have to ask..." she began, her voice trailing off mischievously. "Just how did that shopping trip go?"

Severus scowled at her, and Hermione bit down on her lip, knowing that if she released her mirth he would most likely refuse to tell her.

"How else do you think?" he drawled.

"I have no idea, that's why I'm asking!" Hermione replied, her lips curving up. "I know you don't like going out, never mind in crowds or among a group of cackling women."

"If I tell you, will you be quiet?" Hermione smiled and nodded her head. "The day...after I asked you to leave, I needed to clear my head and took a walk. I'd Apparated to another part of town, just for a change of scenery when I happened upon this small shop. A woman that was old enough to be my great-grandmother tried to lure me inside, and refused to take no for an answer when I tried to keep walking.

"She said, and I quote, 'you look as if you've had a falling out with your sweetheart', and that she had just the thing to put a smile on your face."

"That's downright uncanny," Hermione mused. "Was she a witch or a Muggle?"

"Muggle," Severus answered. "Then she pulled out that very nightgown, telling me that I had to purchase it for you, that it would make you smile and you'd no longer be cross with me."

"How lovely."

"She also told me to buy you the biggest box of chocolates I could find, but I told her you would much rather a book. To be honest, I don't remember that woman's name, but she thought it odd that you would prefer books to sweets."

"You really do know me," Hermione softly replied, a wide smile lighting up her face.

"Goodness, before you grow completely maudlin, the woman also insulted me, saying that I should burn the jumper I was wearing, and forced me to purchase a new one."

"Oh, she sold men and women's clothing?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

"I thought I saw you wearing a new jumper; it's very becoming, Severus."

"Wretched woman almost took my head off when I told her I wanted it in black," he groused, tightly pursing his lips at the memory. "She settled for giving me a jumper in dark grey before wrapping up my purchases and allowing me to leave her shop."

Hermione finally released the giggles she'd been holding back, and Midnight looked up in shock at the sudden noise. "You probably scowled at her, standing near the till with your arms folded across your chest."

"Of course I scowled at her," Severus retorted. "Bloody woman wasn't put off by it at all. She carried on chattering away, taking her leisurely time to wrap everything up." Hermione continued laughing, the pile of blankets on top of her shaking in the process. "I'm happy that my annoyance amuses you," he continued dryly, picking up a book and opening it.

"Well, as long as you didn't pull your wand out on the nice lady, then I have no cause for alarm," Hermione offered, yawning and settling back down. The sitting room fell silent as Severus became engrossed in his book. Midnight lowered his head, and Hermione was able to feel the soft vibrations of his purring against her feet. Soon growing drowsy, she closed her eyes and fell into a comfortable sleep.

* * *

><p>Hermione felt much better the next day. She and Severus had immensely enjoyed the food Molly sent, and Hermione made a mental reminder to send her a thank you note. Her relief was short lived when she found that Severus had grown more snappish than usual, his sallow complexion paler than it usually was.<p>

By mid-afternoon his already lank hair clung damply to his head, and Hermione pressed the backs of two fingers to his forehead. Severus was burning up and sweating profusely.

"I'm sorry!" she wailed, looking at his listless form. "I must have given you whatever it was I had."

"Share and share alike," he mumbled, closing his eyes and slumping back in his armchair. "Isn't that the motto of most couples?"

"Yes, but I think they meant things such as puddings or plates of pasta; not viruses," Hermione told him.

Severus cracked open one bleary, black eye. "If we were to share a meal, and you were sick, wouldn't we be sharing our germs just the same?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, finding his need to be completely literal an irritant at the moment. "Yes, Severus, if you want to put it that way," she snapped, urging him out of the armchair. He immediately protested, and Hermione stood in front of him, both hands on her slim hips. "You need to get in bed."

"I'm perfectly fine right here," he replied, making no moves to get up.

"Severus Snape, get up."

"Hermione Granger, _no._"

"_Professor..."_

"_Miss Granger._"

Hermione sighed exasperatedly, turning on her heel and striding out of the sitting room. She was sure that if Severus wasn't smirking at her exit, he was thinking about doing so. Still grumbling to herself, Hermione went upstairs and made short work of making up Severus' bed with fresh sheets, and running him a bath.

Going back down to the sitting room, she found him fast asleep, slightly leaning to the side in his armchair. Dots of perspiration lined his forehead, and his black hair hung more limply from the excess moisture.

"Severus, love," she softly called, beckoning him awake. When he didn't answer, Hermione gently shook his shoulder until his black eyes opened and focused on hers. "Come upstairs; I've run a bath for you."

"No, thank you," he replied, folding both arms across his chest and closing his eyes. Hermione exhaled, attempting to maintain patient.

"You can't stay down here, you have a fever. Now get up, unless you want me to levitate you upstairs."

"Your threats hold as much weight as a thimble," came the feeble sounding yet sardonic reply.

Hermione gritted her teeth, floundering for another approach. "Remember that thing that I learned to do with my mouth?" she glibly added, remembering how she'd made Severus' knees buckle. "If you ever want me to do that again then you'd-"

"Fine!" he snapped, unfolding his long limbs from the armchair and standing up. "You are the most duplicitous little Gryffindor I've ever come across. Now I know that you should've been sorted into Slytherin."

"You snakes aren't the one ones that know how to be cunning," she wryly offered. "The ends justify the means, now please, if you love me you'll go upstairs and get into the bath. Your clothes are nearly sticking to you."

Severus grumbled all the way up the rickety staircase but acquiesced to Hermione's request. The bathwater was tepid enough to feel comfortable, and he reclined against the edge of the tub, silently reveling in Hermione's gentle fingers massaging shampoo into his scalp. The sensation was so relaxing that Severus was unable to bring himself to complain when his nose caught a whiff of the overly perfumed and obviously feminine soap.

"You wouldn't dare," she snapped when he was finished bathing. Hermione was holding out a towel to Severus when she noticed the wicked gleam in his eye, as if he was contemplating pulling her down into the bathtub with him.

"Wouldn't I?" he smoothly challenged, although he took the towel and climbed out of the tub, roughly drying his hair before wrapping it around his hips.

"Knowing you; you would," Hermione relented, following Severus out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. "Although I know that's just another ploy to get me starkers."

"As if I need to employ tactics to get you naked," Severus drawled.

"Goodness, Severus. You're ill and not to be thinking about sex!"

"Oh, my shy little lioness actually uttered the word 'sex'? I might need to mark this blessed event on a calendar."

Hermione used more force than necessary to push Severus down on the bed, throwing him a scornful glance before moving to find his pajama bottoms. "And for your information, _Miss Granger,_ me feeling ill has no bearings on other areas of my person. Two things I'm sure of; one, that you will always carry around a pile of books in your handbag, and two, so long as everything is properly functioning, I will always use the opportunity to have you beneath me, calling out my name."

Severus chuckled when he saw Hermione come to a standstill in front of him, a faint rosiness appearing in her cheeks.

"I'm going to make that same potion you gave me to break my fever, and I hope it comes out extra bitter."

"That makes no difference to me. It's medicinal, the taste isn't supposed to be pleasant."

Hermione shot Severus another scowl, snatching the towel away from him and urging him beneath the duvet. "Can I get you anything?"

"Yes, the bitter-tasting potion that you speak so fondly of. It's in the kitchen, in the cupboard to the far right." Hermione nodded and turned to walk out the bedroom when Severus called her name. "Speaking of potions, it's time for you to take a different one. Those phials are also in the same cupboard, your name is on them."

Hermione instantly knew which potion Severus was speaking of, and shot him a shy smile. It didn't take her long to find the phials, and after taking her own, she brought Severus his. He was finally cooperative, and swallowed down the phial's contents without fuss.

"Go to sleep," she ordered when he smirked at her.

"Damndest me, woman. Just when I thought you couldn't become pushier, you've managed to prove me wrong."

"Oh, do shut up, Severus," Hermione whispered, curling up next to him and stroking his hair. "That's right, it's your turn to be a good, little patient," she cooed, noticing that he was on the verge of slumber.

"Are you mocking me, Miss Granger?" Severus had his head buried in a pillow, and his words were a bit muffled.

"No, dearest, I would never mock you," she replied in a syrupy voice. Severus grunted in reply but remained silent, soothed to sleep by the feel of Hermione's fingers carding through his hair.

* * *

><p>A week later, Luna and Ginny came to Hermione's house, Luna bearing a basket of freshly baked goods. Ginny said that she had an announcement to make, and wanted to do so in person.<p>

"Soo, what is it Ginny?" Hermione asked after they'd doled out the still warm chocolate biscuits onto plates.

"All right, instead of drawing it out I might as well just tell you both: I've been asked to join the Holyhead Harpies!"

"Wow, Ginny, _the _Holyhead Harpies?" Luna echoed, her voice full of awe. "That's amazing, congratulations!"

"Yes, Gin, I'm happy for you!" Hermione told her. She still didn't follow Quidditch that much, but was familiar with the women's team. "So when do you start?"

"The end of August," Ginny replied, taking a large bite of her biscuit and brushing errant crumbs away from her lips. "Yeah, the scout said she'd noticed me from Hogwarts and invited me for a tryout a few months ago. Frankly, I'd forgotten about it until I got the letter this week."

"Good for you, Ginny," Luna told her, still smiling. "I can't wait to come see you play."

"Yeah, I'm still trying to wrap my head around it all," Ginny continued. "I still don't believe it. Even Mum was ecstatic; baked my favorite cake for dinner last night when she'd heard the news."

"So does that mean that things are okay between you two?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, well...I reckon they are," Ginny mused. "Mum won't talk about all of the quarreling that happened here, but at least I don't have to hear little remarks about Draco and I any longer."

"Well, that's a start," Hermione offered. "Speaking of which, did Mrs. Weasley get the note I'd sent her, thanking her for the basket of supper she sent to Severus' house?"

"Yes, I think so," Ginny replied, laughing as she and Luna both reached for another biscuit at the same time, their hands colliding at the mouth of the basket.

"Ginny told me that you weren't feeling well before, then she said that the professor was also ill. How is he now?" Luna asked.

"Much better, thanks," Hermione answered. "But I swear, the man is the worse patient ever. He fussed and grumbled, and I had to threaten him just to take a bath!" Luna and Ginny both began giggling at that. "Oh, you two!" she snapped, catching their knowing looks. "He had a fever; the man was burning up and positively refused to listen to me at first."

"And just what did this blackmail entail?" Ginny enquired in a cheeky tone.

"Never you mind," Hermione briskly told her. "Let's just say that it worked."

"So I take it you two sorted everything out? No more falling or getting into a row with one another?"

"The only row we had was when I needed to leave his house to pick up a few things. He was adamant about coming with me, saying that he didn't want me walking around town alone."

"So what did you do?" Ginny asked.

"I told him all the points from Slytherin if he didn't pipe down and get his arse back into bed. Then he threatened to put Gryffindor in the negative when the school term began until I said that I would Apparate back here and go to my local shops."

"He's very protective of you," Luna commented, offering a piece of biscuit to Button who had just flown into the room.

"I'd noticed," Hermione replied. "I keep telling him that if anyone ever fancied the idea of kidnapping and holding me for ransom, I'd most likely nag them so much, they'd send me back and return the money."

"You aren't that bad," Ginny laughed, holding out another piece of biscuit for her greedy owl. "Where's your friend?" she asked of Midnight.

"Most likely off kipping somewhere. And you don't need to placate me, but thanks just the same," Hermione chuckled. "I know that I tend nag incessantly, but I can't help it. Even Severus began tuning me out when he wasn't feeling well; but in my defense, he needed to eat. I told him I would keep quiet only if he had something."

"Did it work?"

"Yes, _Ginevra_, it worked. He had his soup, I shut my mouth, and we both read in peace."

"Damn, is that all you two do when you're together?"

"Of course not, Ginny, they also-"

"Luna!" Hermione interrupted. "Why are you letting this foul-mouthed bint corrupt you?"

"I was only going to say that you most likely talk. What did you think I was going to say?"

Hermione fell silent, a blush creeping up her neck and to her cheeks. Luna was smirking but Ginny was chortling, becoming so animated that her flailing hands nearly knocked Button off the table. "Sorry, Button," she gasped, patting his little brown feathered head as tears poured down her freckled face. "Merlin's knickers, Luna, warn me!"

"What?" the blonde witch asked.

"You two are both idiots," Hermione huffed, although she wasn't angry. She knew that she'd told on herself by hastily interrupting Luna, but was positive that the blonde had been about to make yet another bold reference about her and Severus being intimate. "Anyway, how was your picnic?"

"Fine until it started to rain," Ginny said. "Little Miss Lightfoot over here decided to take off her shoes and skip about in the wet grass. She fell right on her arse and Blaise had to help her up. You _know_ how fastidious Draco is, and we had to wait for them, with Draco complaining for ten minutes about his trousers getting wet," she laughed.

"What, did I miss the memo that Malfoy turned into a lump of sugar? Because it's not as if the rain is going to make him melt," Hermione said exasperatedly.

"That's Draco for you," Ginny replied with finality. "We ended up going to Blaise's house to finish our picnic, even though we held it in his solarium."

"Where does Blaise live?"

"His mum's estate in Norfolk," Luna answered.

"You actually met Mrs. Zabini?" Hermione asked in awe.

"Well, sort of..." Ginny trailed off. "Their house is so damned big, Blaise has his own suite and said she rarely comes over, but we did see her in the gardens outside of the solarium. She doesn't talk much but she was polite enough. Mrs. Zabini is absolutely gorgeous though; Blaise looks just like her. Speaking of mums, Mrs. Malfoy wants to invite you and Severus over for tea."

"Me? Why?"

"I guess to thank you for your hospitality when she and Mr. Malfoy came here," Ginny replied.

"Severus and I, yeah?"

"That's what she said."

"I like Mrs. Malfoy," Luna chimed in. "Not so much before, but she's all right now. She's quite pleasant whenever we go to Malfoy Manor. My hair kept getting caught on doorknobs whenever I passed, and Mrs. Malfoy offered to send for her hairdresser to come and cut it, but I told her it's okay. I like my hair long."

"We know, Rapunzel," Hermione giggled, much to the consternation of her two friends. "It's a Muggle fairytale; Rapunzel is locked a tower by her evil stepmother, and the handsome prince comes and rescues her, but he has to use Rapunzel's long hair as a ladder to climb up to her window."

Ginny and Luna continued giving Hermione blank looks.

"Well, it's different than the Rabbitty Stump!"

"_Babbitty_ Rabbitty and her Cackling Stump," Ginny corrected.

"Oh, I am _so_ sorry," Hermione retorted, voice laden with sarcasm. "Please forgive me for mucking up the name. You know, I still haven't read that story, what the hell is it about?"

"_You _haven't read something? Now there's a surprise," Ginny shot back, ignoring Hermione's scowl. "It's about a king that wanted to keep all the magic to himself, so he had his people gather up every witch and wizard. Then he needed someone to teach him how to use magic, but no one would step forward, and a Muggle said that he would teach the king, only he didn't really know magic.

"So Babbitty was his washer woman, and saw this Muggle hiding things in his house...goodness, Hermione, it'll take me forever to keep explaining this. I've heard this story a million times as it was Ron's favorite; it got to the point where I could recite the book verbatim, and not because I wanted to."

"All right, Ginny, I get the picture. Besides, I still have the book that Dumbledore left me."

"Hermione...have you seen his portrait in the headmaster's office?" Luna asked.

"Yes...although we've only spoken once. Dumbledore was usually either sleeping or out of his frame whenever I was with Severus."

"Do you mean that you and Snape have been...all year?! And right under our noses!" Ginny exclaimed excitedly.

"Oh, pack it in, will you?" Hermione snapped. "_No_, it wasn't like that at first," she fibbed. "It wasn't until after graduation and my Potions master exam that things became serious. Most of my visits to Severus' office consisted of him telling me to be quiet, and then us reading in complete silence."

Hermione saw no need to talk about the fact that they'd shared a bed at night, nor the kisses and caresses exchanged in the pitch dark of his bedroom.

"What are you going to do when the school term resumes?" Luna asked.

"Severus says that it's no one's business but our own," Hermione replied thoughtfully. "Although I suspect that Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall know something, even if they haven't said so."

"McGonagall has eyes surrounding the brim of those ugly hats she owns," Ginny mused. "I'm telling you, I don't know how she managed to catch my brothers in the midst of their antics. Perfect Percy never did anything that wasn't brimming over with propriety but Fred and George? Leave it to them and they would've burned down the dormitories. Funnily enough, they were the only ones that managed to skive off right before McGonagall had been able to catch them doing anything."

"That's because of the Marauder's Map they'd given Harry," Hermione said. Right then a sudden chill came over her; the map showed where everyone was at every minute of the day at Hogwarts. Hermione wondered if Harry had seen her going down to Severus' private chambers each night, or him coming to her suite. "Does he still even have that map?" she casually asked.

"I think so," Ginny said. "It's probably lying around somewhere in Grimmauld Place. I don't think Harry kept it glued to his side like he used to in school. It's probably been ages since he's last looked at it."

Hermione breathed a quiet sigh of relief. She didn't mind if Harry knew about her and Severus, but would have preferred telling him firsthand instead of a piece of parchment doing so. Hermione knew that Severus would be livid, and would most likely grumble something about burning the Marauder's Map had he succeeded the first time he attempted to take it from Harry.

"Well!" Ginny stated, surveying the crumbs littering their plates as well as Luna's now empty basket. "This was fun. I've got to run, though, I promised Mum that I would help her with dinner tonight."

"I told dad the same," Luna added, picking up her basket and dumping out the biscuit crumbs into Hermione's rubbish bin.

"So how many puddings are you planning on making tonight?" Ginny asked, biting back a laugh and poking Hermione in the side.

Luna's blue eyes narrowed at Ginny, and she stood up, haughtily throwing her basket over one shoulder. "We're having roast chicken, if you must know."

"You still didn't say how many puddings," the redhead went on teasingly.

"Two."

"Don't mind her, Luna," Hermione soothed. "You know that Ginny's brain leaves her at a moment's notice sometimes."

"I know," she lightly replied.

"Very funny, you witches. All right then, love. I expect that Mrs. Malfoy is going to be sending her owl, so look out for it. She's pure white and almost looks like Harry's first owl, Hedwig."

"Sounds good," Hermione replied, hugging them both goodbye.


	26. Chapter 26

"Are you sure this is all right?" Hermione asked, fiddling with the collar of her dress. She and Severus were standing in her bedroom; Severus perched stiffly in a chair, his black eyes roving over Hermione's blue-clad form as she fussed with the garment for the umpteenth time. "I get the idea that Mrs. Malfoy is used to more...traditional witch's robes."

"Just because she prefers them doesn't mean you need to be relegated in doing so," Severus assured. "However, your dress is very becoming. So what is it to be-the dress or robes?"

Hermione grumbled, muttering something under her breath before casting one last glance in the mirror. "I'll stick with the dress," she conceded, reaching back with both hands to pull her hair into a low ponytail. "Before we're late."

"You mean before _you_ make us late."

"Nuances, Severus! But all right, before _I _make us late. I wonder if Ginny and Draco are going to be at the manor as well?"

"Most likely," Severus intoned, drawing himself to his full height and walking over to Hermione. He was clad in his ever present black attire; only instead of a suit he wore a lightweight jumper and trousers. His black travelling cloak was draped over one leg, Hermione's on top of it as Severus waited for the witch to finish with her ablutions in the mirror.

Hermione soon stopped fiddling with her dress, and walked over to Severus who was now standing up. After adjusting Hermione's cloak over her shoulders, his was affixed into place, and they both held hands and Apparated with a pop.

* * *

><p>Hermione was unable to ward off her fit of dubiousness when she and Severus arrived at Malfoy Manor. Somehow her last visit when Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy weren't around made the entire time seem less daunting, even if Narcissa was now greeting them warmly and directing them to her sitting room.<p>

The small group only consisted of Severus, Hermione, Lucius, and Narcissa. Lucius was calmly seated next to his wife, looking across at the stoic, raven-haired wizard, whose hands remained a few inches away from his somewhat mellowed witch. The two clearly seemed a bit uncomfortable, yet it was obvious that they sought comfort in one another's close proximity.

Polite conversation was soon exchanged, Narcissa once again expressing her gratitude for Hermione previously opening her home to everyone. Hermione nervously uttered a "you're welcome," before taking a large sip of tea, the tinny ringing of her dainty porcelain teacup hitting against its saucer rattling out in the strained silence.

After another twenty minutes, Lucius invited Severus to his study, Hermione shooting Severus a look that plead for him to not leave her. Promising that he wouldn't be long, he followed behind the smirking blond wizard.

"So, I'm absolutely dying to know just how you managed to keep company with your young Gryffindor," Lucius began without preamble when they were in his study. He'd shown Severus to a seat, promptly walking over to his drinks table and pouring out a dram of firewhisky in two short, crystal tumblers.

"And this concerns you how?" Severus smoothly replied, extending his arm to accept the glass from Lucius' outstretched hand.

"Surely you don't think I mean any harm, Severus," Lucius told him, his patrician features turned up into an elegant frown. "When I tell you that I'm curious, literally, that's all I mean. It's not as if you're the type to consort with anyone that you deal with on a professional level."

Severus arched an eyebrow, taking a sip of the firewhisky and enjoying its smoky bite and the warmth that spread throughout his chest. One thing he could say about Lucius, was that he kept a well-stocked liquor cabinet, as the firewhisky was top-notch and much better than the tea he was given in Narcissa's drawing room.

"Let's just say that I found Miss Granger merely tolerable once she'd started her apprenticeship, and our relationship blossomed as a result."

"Fascinating. But I thought she was going around with the youngest Weasley lad?"

"Lucius, you do realize that you sound like a gossiping sixth-year?" Severus pointedly told the blond wizard, who merely smirked back at him.

"As if it's my fault that I'm well informed," he glibly replied. "But you seem to forget that his sister is always over here with my son."

"I suppose you have a point," Severus conceded, bringing the crystal tumbler back up to his lips. "If you must know, nothing ever panned out between the two. Although Mr. Weasley did try; he and Potter came down from the Ministry for a visit, and the bloody boy kissed Hermione right in the middle of Hogsmeade. Of course, it was no surprise that I'd heard about it right after the fact. I swear, these bloody children don't miss a damned thing nowadays. They can recite a bit of blather verbatim, but if you ask one of them the ingredients for a simple Burn-healing paste, they clam up and feign ignorance."

"I'm surprised you didn't geld him with your wand for touching your witch," Lucius mused with a furtive, wry glance over his glass. It was no secret that Severus didn't like to share; he'd been that way ever since his days as a youth back at Hogwarts. One of their classmates tried to steal a book from his bedside, and Severus had hexed the boy so badly that it took Madam Pomfrey three days to get all of the warts off the child's body. Lucius had thought it to be funny, but upholding his duty as Prefect took Severus off to the side for a chat, explaining that he couldn't do that again.

Severus had merely nodded with a dark look on his face, but firmly stated that if someone attempted to steal his belongings again, that he would hex them with a spell that had no counter curse.

"Why do I get the impression that there's more to this story than you're letting onto?"

"You needn't be so bloody interested," Severus shot back, glowering darkly at Lucius. Lucius merely chuckled, used to his friend's contrary disposition and not put off in the least. Standing back up, he collected Severus' glass and refilled it as well as his own. Handing the crystal tumbler that now held two fingers of firewhisky, Lucius settled back down across from Severus, holding up his own glass in salutations before taking a sip, obviously waiting for Severus to go on with his story.

"You're a nosy bastard, I hope you know that," Severus grumbled, taking a large swig of the liquid sustenance before settling back against the sofa's leather back. "Let's just say, that had it not been for Hermione's utterly foolish yet complete display of Gryffindor bravery, I still would have been rotting on the floor of that damned Shrieking Shack."

Lucius' face had displayed a look of wry amusement until he heard Severus' words, his countenance now growing somber. "Do you mean to tell me that little slip of a witch had a hand in your escape from death? Surely you've caught wind of the stories circulating about your mysterious reappearance, but of course you're so tight-lipped they've been nothing more than speculation. "

Severus offered a noncommittal grunt, taking another drag of firewhisky. "Hermione offered more than just a hand," he continued, his own features becoming grim as he rehashed the sordid details of that day. "Dumbledore's bird, Fawkes, also helped, but it was Hermione's quick thinking that saved me from what might have been a life of difficulty. Had I survived without her succor by some rare occurrence, I would have been paralyzed from the neck down. That's no way for a man to live, in which case I would have gladly accepted death."

"I honestly can't say that I think death is the answer to that conundrum, but I will say that you've got a damned fine witch, and you'd better hold onto her."

An icy glint appeared in Severus' black eyes. "And what is that supposed to mean?"

"There's no need for you to become so touchy!" Lucius retorted. "It means just what I said, it's not a riddle. I hope you don't think it too forward for me to give praise to your witch, but I'm being sincere. Hold onto her. You know that I've always loved Cissy, but I truly didn't realize just how much that was until I'd gotten out of Azkaban, and matted hair, unwashed skin, broken spirit and all, she was still there to embrace me and assure me that everything would be all right. Then she kissed me just like our first time when we were kids, and right then I knew that what I had could never be replaced."

Lucius fell quiet, ruminating over his own past misdoings, Severus also growing pensive and mulling over the blond wizard's words.

"Well, of course your wife loves you," Severus quietly admitted. "What other witch would put up with your pompous manner and never-ending regimen of grooming those sleek, blond strands?"

Lucius chuckled at his friend's crass remark, looking down at his now empty glass and asking if Severus wanted another refill.

"Why not?" he replied, holding out his glass. "But if I end up on my arse, you will be the one floundering for an explanation to give to Hermione."

"Really, Severus," Lucius drawled, pouring them each a third glass of firewhisky. "If you become that inebriated, surely you and your young lady can have a lie down in one of the guest rooms. How many times have Narcissa and I both told you that you are welcome to stay at the manor whenever you like?"

"I'm sure that number coincides with the amount of times that Narcissa has insisted that I spend too much time alone and am in dire need of a wife."

"Was she lying?"

Severus was brought up short, and hastily downed the rest of his firewhisky before rising to his full height. "Deny it if you like, Lucius, but you still hold all the allure of a thirteen-year-old girl when it comes to your penchant for gossip. Now, if you'll excuse me, I think I'll collect my witch before she succumbs to your also nosy wand mate's interrogation."

"Are you that mistrustful of us, Severus?" Lucius asked, the gleam back in his grey eyes. "You make it sound as if Cissy and I both planned to coerce you two into telling us your innermost secrets."

"Mistrustful? No. But one thing's for sure-you two are so in tune with one another, that you have no need for all of the subterfuge. You and Narcissa most likely feed off of each other's brain waves, knowing just what to ask when the proper moment strikes."

"Touché," Lucius chuckled. "All right, then. I won't keep you any longer. I'll walk back with you."

Severus had pointedly ignored Lucius, sweeping ahead of him into the lavish hallway, determinedly making his way back to the drawing room.

The two found Narcissa and Hermione deep in conversation, their words punctuated by laughter from either party.

"Nice chat?" Lucius drawled, settling down next to his wife and idly brushing a finger against the back of her neck.

"Yes, I was just telling Hermione that..." Narcissa began, her voice trailing off and she leaned closer towards her spouse, her grey eyes narrowing suspiciously. "What did I tell you, Hermione?" she continued, sitting back upright and daintily crossing her legs.

"Oh, so you were right? They were back in the study drowning themselves in Ogden's," Hermione cheekily replied, biting back a grin as she turned to look at a scowling Severus.

"We only had a taste," Lucius scoffed, haughtily readjusting the snake-shaped cufflinks that hadn't moved on inch out of place on his shirt.

Narcissa looked sideways at her husband as if he was speaking gibberish. "And by _a taste_ I take that to mean you polished off half the decanter."

"_Cissy_," Lucius muttered under his breath, paying no mind to their guests as he slipped an arm around her waist and lowered his mouth to her ear, making the blonde witch give a loud yelp. When she pulled back, her face was flushed pink and she was trying to wipe the smile off her face.

"I'm dreadfully sorry for my husband's manners," she said, more for Hermione's benefit, as the younger witch was eyeing the married couple with rapt attention, surprise colouring her brown eyes. Severus had been used to their public displays of affection since Lucius had begun courting Narcissa back in school and was accustomed to tuning them out. To be the epitome of an uptight and snobby wizard, it seemed that Narcissa had been the only chink in Lucius' impenetrable armor, as his sharp, angular features always lit up at the sight of his witch.

Severus would have sooner cursed off his own arm than to admit it, but secretly he had always been slightly jealous of Lucius, in the regard that he had a witch that seemed to love him, despite his faults. Their marriage had been a rare thing in itself, as most pureblood families came together for the sake of keeping their wealth within their already small circle, often each union borne out of convenience. Narcissa truly loved her husband and vice versa; that much having been evident during the time Lucius was sent away to Azkaban.

The normally steadfast witch had been reduced to a state of depression, knowing where her husband was and being unable to do anything about it. Then when her only child was made to pay penance for his father's mistakes, the last threads of her sanity were in serious threat of dissolving. Severus couldn't remember a time where he'd ever seen Narcissa Malfoy looking so utterly defeated, as when she had visited him at Spinner's End. Draco hadn't been any better off; throughout his entire sixth year at Hogwarts, the young man became moody and withdrawn, refusing to speak to anyone and prone to fits of hysteria when he thought that no one would notice.

Severus' keen, black eyes had honed in on everything, but in his own way, he remained unobtrusive, only stepping in whenever needed. Draco and Severus had kept the entire incident with him being on the end of Potter's wand to themselves, as the only sensible thing Draco muttered from his prone position in the hospital wing, being that his mother didn't need the additional stress on her head. Severus knew that he should have told Narcissa about her only son nearly becoming minced by the wand of another student, but conceded, stating that he wouldn't tell Narcissa, all the while imploring that Draco keep a level head and do his best to remain out of trouble.

Of course, the headstrong young blond went on with doing whatever he wanted, and it had been all Severus could do to hold onto his own head. In addition to his cloak-and-dagger behavior, spying for Dumbledore and reporting to the Dark Lord, all the while making sure to protect the skins of Harry Potter and friends, plus the rest of Hogwarts' students, there had been times that Severus seriously contemplated offing himself.

Still, that option was melodramatic, even for him, and Severus carried on as if he was unbreakable.

Severus had been ready to accept his fate on the night of his attempted murder. Hermione had changed the course of said fate, but even upon waking up, his surroundings and details of its events were fuzzy. He didn't know how long he'd been down in the dungeons for, but someone had found his maimed and bloodied body, and when Severus opened his eyes, he incoherently registered that he was in fact alive, and lying in a hospital bed, clad in a shapeless gown with a plethora of bandages covering much of his neck and chest.

The only ones privy to his supposed death had been the Golden Trio. Potter and Weasley hadn't given any further thought to Snape after witnessing Nagini's attack, and Hermione hadn't known that she'd helped saved the headmaster's life as a result of being Obliviated, so after he had been found and brought to the hospital wing, no one thought to look for him. At the time the reason for Severus' discovery had been kept secret from everyone else, although later on it was apparent that had it been known that he'd survived, the chance of a vigilante getting the idea to finish off what Voldemort had started was possible.

It was no great shock to find that students, parents, and professors alike were demanding Snape's head on a pike for the murder of his beloved predecessor. Doped up on pain potions and the like, Severus hadn't noticed the Aurors that had been stationed to guard the private room he was placed in, as if he was some high-profile criminal.

Oblivious to everyone and everything around him, Severus was unaware that Potter had given the contents of his memories to Kingsley, hastily ensuring that Snape wasn't a murderer, that his actions had been ordered by the elderly wizard. Of course, innocent as he might be, it still didn't erase that fact that Snape had been a nasty person in general, and even if they knew that he survived, no one would have cast any semblance of a kind thought towards the perpetually misunderstood man.

Eventually Kingsley came to Severus' bedside, telling him that he'd seen his memories and that he wouldn't be facing a trial. Even in the midst of a slow and painful period of healing, Severus had been mollified to know that he wouldn't be chucked into the dank pits of Azkaban and forgotten about.

Rumors of the headmaster's questionable deeds soon began circulating, and Severus ignored each one. Once his arduous recovery was mostly over with, Severus relegated himself to the dreary confines of his childhood home in Cokeworth. McGonagall and Pomfrey were the only ones that sent regular owls, inquiring after Severus' wellbeing. Shortly after that, Lucius and Narcissa showed up at his doorstep.

Severus had been curious as to how the Malfoys knew where he was, yet quickly pushed the thought aside, knowing that Lucius was thorough if nothing, and had his ways of finding out what he wanted to know. The couple still looked a bit haggard, but displayed a sense of calm that Severus couldn't ever remember seeing. It was expected that they too, would have to answer for their roles in taking the Dark Lord's side, but even that seemed to fail to make the Malfoys unnerved.

The entire visit, Narcissa firmly held onto her husband's hand, as if she was scared that he would disappear if she let go. Only once did she move away from Lucius, and that had been to awkwardly hug Severus, thanking him for protecting their son. Before taking their leave, the two had told Severus that if he needed anything, all he had to do was contact them, and whatever he wanted, it would be his.

Severus gave a brief nod before shutting his door, slowly making his way back to his sitting room. Their offer had made Severus think of a certain curly-haired witch, and the extreme measures he'd gone through to protect her had she fallen into the wrong clutches in the event of the wrong side winning the war. It had been a usual thing for Severus to witness Muggles and wizards alike being tortured by the heartless Death Eaters, yet the idea of Hermione suffering the same fate had literally tore at him. He owed her that much to keep her safe, even if he had perished, and that had been some small comfort. Still, he couldn't help but to wonder what would have been had he not had to Obliviate Hermione, if she would have stuck by his side for the duration of his convalescence, if she would have been willing to hold onto his hand just like Narcissa had tightly and reassuringly held onto Lucius'.

At that trying point in time Severus found the idea of friendship with the young witch laughable at best. He was positive that Hermione wouldn't be willing to spend more time in his presence than was necessary for her to inquire about something that was purely related to academics or the like. So, just as he had been used to doing all of his life, Severus pushed thoughts of the young woman out of his mind, refusing to mull over what might have been.

He never believed in coincidences, knowing that all things were somehow connected in one way or another. Reluctantly returning back to Hogwarts, as Severus wasn't sure as first if he wanted to remain headmaster; he found that students and most of the faculty still treated him with either disdain or something akin to awe. Things would never be normal, if only subjectively speaking, at Hogwarts, but the environment wasn't as tense as it had been when Voldemort and his minions had taken control. Severus soon became accustomed to leading a solitary life, merely socializing with others when necessary.

The last thing he expected was to end up in Muggle London at McGonagall's request when Hermione's mum passed. What he thought was his misfortune turned out to lead into a complete different situation. Severus had done his best to avoid Hermione within the halls of Hogwarts, and gritted his teeth yet dutifully bore her presence whenever she showed up at his tower office, spouting a litany of questions that Slughorn should have been able to answer.

The idea of having to spend time with her in close proximity proved to make him anxious. Perhaps there had been some innate part deep in the recesses of his mind that made Severus know that he could trust Hermione, as it was painfully obvious to him that the young witch served as a balm to his perpetually agitated nerves. That in itself had put the dark wizard off kilter, as he was used to solely relying on himself, his wits, and his own past experiences to see things through. Never would he have thought that the young witch, who somehow managed to get through the tribulations of war without becoming completely jaded, would give him peace of mind.

The day he went to Hermione's house, in spite of her questionable mental status, something inside of him had softened at the sight of the somewhat fragile, rumpled looking witch. His testy behaviour had merely been a smokescreen to cover up the small break in his resolve. The truth was simple enough- Severus didn't have to stay at Hermione's house with her. He could have just as easily helped pack her things and send her off to one of her annoying little friends, or forced her to return to Hogwarts, leaving her to the care of Pomfrey or McGonagall.

No, he chose to stay, for reasons that were unknown or for reasons that he refused to admit to at the time.

Now that he was able to see things more clearly, Severus found that he no longer fostered any envious sentiments when it came to Lucius and his wife. For someone that had stellar skills when it came to espionage and scrutinizing people, Severus felt slightly foolish. Registering Hermione's warm side pressed against his, it was at that moment that Severus realized that Hermione had long adopted the tendency to gravitate towards him whenever he was further away than she liked, subconsciously wanting to remain close to him at all times.

Severus now turned his head to find Hermione furtively looking across at Lucius and Narcissa, a hint of amusement in her brown eyes as the two continued exchanging lighthearted banter. "Do you think they remember that we're still here?" she quietly asked Severus, unemphatically turning her head away when Lucius firmly planted his lips against his wife's.

"Perhaps not," Severus wryly replied before loudly clearing his throat. "How nice of you to rejoin us," he drawled. "As it is, we thank you for the tea, and Hermione and I will be on our way. The last thing we wish is to, _inconvenience_ you two."

"Not at all," Narcissa told him, summoning a house-elf to retrieve their travelling cloaks. "It's a shame that my son and Ginevra didn't show up; I wonder where those two are?"

_Off snogging or doing other things that I refuse to think about,_ Hermione told herself. "No idea, but if they return, tell them I said hello."

"Will do," Narcissa replied, smiling as Lucius came to stand by her side.

Once Severus and Hermione were escorted to the Apparition point in Malfoy Manor, Hermione frowned as something unrelated to their afternoon crossed her mind. "I don't know why I just thought about this, but school is going to start back up soon, and I don't have any teaching robes, nor do I know anything about them," she remarked, grasping hands with Severus and looking around the Malfoys' immaculately groomed and vast garden. "Is that really a peacock?"

Hermione squinted her eyes, widening them a split second later as another albino peacock came into view, both of which were preening their feathers and strolling about in a prissy manner that clearly emulated their owners.

Severus gave a brief glance towards the birds, turning back to Hermione. "If you don't mind it, I'll take you to the very place where I've purchased mine," he offered.

Hermione drew back for a second, calmly regarding Severus and his statement. "Really?"

"Yes," he answered a bit impatiently, holding out his arm and waiting for Hermione to grab hold of it. "Let's go, before those wretched creatures make their way over here. I couldn't stand the damn things then, and I refuse to do so now."

Hermione instantly broke into a fit of giggles, wondering if she was just a bit twisted as she found the fact that Severus was referring to two absolutely gorgeous animals as 'wretched creatures'. She was still laughing as they Disapparated out of the garden with pop.

* * *

><p>It hadn't taken long for Hermione to be measured and outfitted for multiple sets of teaching robes, as well as a set of heavier ones at Severus' behest. He explained that she would be grateful for the warmth that the finely spun wool would afford her in the thick of winter, and Hermione agreed, shuddering in memory of the way Severus had preferred to teach his classes in the arctic feeling dungeon classrooms.<p>

Hermione had been in awe at the seamstresses' speed as her robes were magically put together. She then tried everything on, twirling around in a three-sided mirror, unable to believe how professional she looked. The shop owner said that Hermione was 'quite smart' in her flowing teaching robes, and Severus nodded his approval, although a trace of a smile lingered on his lips.

Thirty minutes later, the two were out of the shop, Hermione holding onto Severus' arm as he gallantly held onto her packages. Few people paid attention to the young woman holding onto the obviously older, and stoic gentleman's arm, yet there had been one pair of inquisitive eyes that fell upon their retreating figures, shocked when the curly-haired witch paused to stand up on tiptoe and plant a kiss on the man's cheek, right there on the sidewalk in full view of everyone.

The two returned to Hermione's house, Midnight loudly meowing and rubbing against their ankles as soon as they stepped through the front door. Removing their cloaks and draping them over a chair in the dining room, the two settled in the front room, Midnight still mewing and clamoring to be picked up. Severus finally relented, scooping up the black kitten and placing him on his knee.

"What do you want, you little blighter?" he asked, scratching the top of his furry black head with one long, tapered finger. "Come to shred my jumper into pieces?"

Hermione giggled, pulling her feet up onto the sofa and curling them beneath her. She leaned her head against Severus' shoulder, enjoying the sight of him playing with her rambunctious kitten.

"How was your chat with Narcissa?" he suddenly asked, swiftly holding the kitten midair when his paws motioned to attack a few loose strands of hair that had fallen over his brow.

"It was fine, actually," Hermione replied, laughing as the tenacious kitten moved his legs around, as if he was going to gain leverage without touching anything. "She just asked me how things were between you and me."

"Did she now?"

"Yes," she grumbled. "You know those two don't miss a trick. Mrs. Malfoy knew something was wrong the day all of the parents got into a row here. She wanted to make sure that I was all right. Well, you too. Oh my goodness, she actually asked me if I had been seeing another wizard, if that was why you were cross with me. Needless to say I quickly dispelled _that_ notion."

"You do know that I wasn't cross with you?" Severus pointed out, finally setting Midnight back down on the floor.

"I know," Hermione answered in a soft voice. She then gave a contented sigh as Severus' arm came around her, his fingers idly stroking the curls that hung over her right shoulder. "I'm still laughing at Mr. Malfoy claiming that you and he only had a little bit of firewhisky in his study. He does know that firewhisky has a distinct scent, and it's easy to tell if someone's had more than what he calls _a bit_."

"Narcissa didn't really mind," Severus assured. "She merely takes joy in chastising her husband, as well as anyone she's close to. Hence my reason for avoiding the two whenever possible."

"Now is that a nice thing to say about your friends?" Hermione asked, tittering when Severus turned to scowl at her.

"Who said anything about those two being my friends?" he demanded, surveying Hermione through narrowed eyes.

"Oh, Severus, you can deny it if you like, but believe me, the Malfoys are your friends. Why else would-well, I guess I might as well call her Narcissa as she asked me to-speak of you with such high regard, instantly coming to your defense when she thought that I was going around with another man? And it wasn't your Potions making ability that she praised, just so you know."

"Is that right?" he inquired in a droll tone, arching one dark eyebrow.

"_Yes,_ that's right and you know it," Hermione adamantly stated, taking one of Severus' hands into hers, tracing along the visible pale veins with her fingertip. "And just so you know, Luna and Ginny don't find you all that horrid, either. Nor does Mrs. Weasley, if any indication was her sending us that basket of supper when we were both under the weather. Face it-people like you."

"Somehow I doubt that," Severus retorted. "If anything, they might find me a bit more tolerable as of late, but surely that's owed to a certain abidingly cheerful Gryffindor."

"I won't split hairs with you on this, Severus," Hermione laughed. "But what I will do, is let you go on believing what you want. After all, we really know who the right one is on this matter."

"And the know-it-all resurfaces. I wondered when the little braggart would rear its face again."

Hermione pulled a face, moving out of Severus' embrace and standing up. "The braggart is going to feed _your_ cat," she told him, knowing that he would object to claiming ownership of the kitten.

"Lock him up in the box room, while you're at it," Severus called behind her. "I don't fancy little claws digging into my scalp today, or any day, for that matter."

Hermione laughed at his afterthought, but she did move Midnight and a few of his belongings upstairs to the box room. What was once a cluttered space designated for holding small bits of furniture or the odd box, had literally been transformed into a kitty bedroom. Midnight had his own plush bed with his name embroidered on the front, as well as a slew of toys and a tall scratching post that she'd bought at a pet shop in town. There was even a small television set inside, and for reasons unknown to Hermione, the kitten had taken a liking to children's programs, cheerfully darting back and forth whenever the characters began singing. Midnight usually had no objective in being relegated to his room, and easily went inside, Hermione barely having to employ the use of his food dish as bait.

"Satisfied now?" she asked after returning to Severus in the front room. "Midnight is safe and secure in _his_ room, and will not deign to jump on the sofa or bat his paws at your head." Settling back down on the sofa, Hermione shot Severus a smirk before burying her head against his shoulder.

"Far from it," Severus fibbed, purely for the sake of riling up Hermione. Giving a mock scoff, she shifted to lie flat on the sofa, draping her curls out behind her and resting her head on Severus' thighs. Sighing, her eyes immediately closed when his fingers began dragging through her hair.

Severus was merely jesting in his own dry way when he told Hermione that he wasn't satisfied. He was extremely satisfied, as well as content, with her lying across his lap, one slender hand propped up between them and lazily mapping over the contours of his wiry form through his grey jumper. Reveling in the peaceful silence, Hermione turned her head, nuzzling her nose into Severus' palm when he lowered the other hand to trace his fingers over the pink cupid's bow of her mouth.

She opened her eyes to find Severus looking down at her, his black hair hanging in curtains around his face, an incomprehensible look crossing his stern features. "I'm glad to see your happy scowl," Hermione teased with a lopsided grin.

"Glad to see your Clabbertesque grin," came the smooth reply. "I believe you once used the sobriquet for Mr. Sunderland."

"Ugh, why did you even mention that creepy man?" Hermione muttered. "He's an odd bloke if there ever was one. He'd better leave me alone when we go back to Hogwarts."

"Well, I did give you the option of hexing him, which might I remind you, _you_ refused to carry through."

"Severus!" Hermione laughed, peering up into his smug looking face. "You know I can't do that, even if I'd seriously contemplated it."

"Gryffindor."

"Hey!"

Severus darkly chuckled, running his fingers over the side of Hermione's neck.

"You know, you never mentioned how your chat was with Lucius," she mused. "Well, I'm sure, if you two were sucking down firewhisky, leaving Narcissa and I to have tea."

Severus was silent for a moment, reflecting back upon the conversation he and the annoyingly aware blond wizard shared. "It was very..._enlightening_, shall we say."

"Good or bad enlightening?"

"I'll venture and say good," Severus replied, refusing to give away the exchange between him and Lucius. Although it had been Lucius who did most of the talking, a lot of his words made Severus give serious thought to the past, as well as present, events of his life. Things hadn't started out the way he would have liked, but if he was sure of one thing, it was that they had turned out better than he could have hoped for.

"So long as it doesn't have you in a snit or complaining, then I'm all for it," Hermione added, pushing herself up and straddling Severus' lap, her legs on either side of his slightly splayed thighs. His dark eyes settled onto her face, and Hermione put both arms around his shoulders, unflinchingly returning his steady gaze. Severus circled his arms around Hermione's waist, his fingertips brushing against the dip in her back through the material of her dress.

Hermione wasn't sure if she was supposed to say something, as Severus seemed perfectly content with their close silence. After a few minutes his arms tightened around her body, and she melted against him, tucking her head beneath his.

There were many times that Hermione had pretended to not hear the many unsavory epithets from others when used to describe the headmaster. 'Greasy git' had been the most popular, some of the less creative names consisting of 'that mean bastard' or 'heartless'. Given the slight thumping that was pressing into her own ribcage, Hermione knew that Severus Snape was definitely not heartless.

His attitude was abrupt when it came to dealing with others, and Hermione didn't expect for that to change, but she was the only one that saw the softer side of the taciturn, dark wizard. She knew that she would never hear sweet nothings being whispered into her ear, or be surprised with a bouquet of flowers, yet Hermione found that she was fine with that. Giggling to herself when she remembered his gift of the sensible yet pretty nightgown and toothbrush, Hermione expected that if she was surprised with anything, that the gift would be practical, but she was a practical sort of witch and preferred something useful compared to something beautiful but useless.

It had been the other little things that upon closer inspection, made Hermione realize that Severus showed her he cared, if only in his unconventional way. The first time Hermione had complained of discomfort from her monthly, instead of pushing her out of his bed or coming up with some crude joke the way Ron or other boys had been so fond of, Severus merely rubbed Hermione's back until she had fallen asleep, the next day brewing a special batch of pain potion and leaving the phials for her without a lot of fanfare.

Even before that, she noticed that he would offer assistance when she began her apprenticeship, without pointing out that she should be asking her mentor instead of bothering him. In his own coarse way, Severus had always looked out for her, even in the midst of dressing her down for some reason or another.

Telling herself to shut up and stop thinking so much, Hermione lifted her head and brushed her lips against Severus', her fingers curving over the neckline of his jumper. Their kiss deepened, and before Hermione knew it she was hastily tugging at the hem of Severus' jumper, unceremoniously yanking it and the short-sleeved shirt beneath it up and over his head and tossing both items to the side.

Severus remained silent but completely willing as Hermione's little fingers pressed into his pale, bared chest, her hair tickling his skin as her lips pressed kisses along his jutting collarbone. His slowed, deepened breathing, along with the way his head tipped back onto the sofa cushions was a keen indication that Severus was enjoying Hermione's caresses.

Releasing a drawn out exhale, Severus encircled his arms back around Hermione's waist, his grasp tightening when her lips pressed down onto the sensitive spot beneath his ear. After a few minutes of intense necking and kissing that left them both grinding against one another on the leather sofa, Severus grabbed hold of Hermione's hips and flipped her to lie flat against the cushions.

"Why do I get the idea that you like it when I wear dresses?" Hermione asked with a little smile, lifting up her hips when Severus' hands moved beneath her dress to pull down her tights and knickers.

"Your deductions would be correct," he replied, pushing Hermione's dress up to her navel and parting her thighs, his black eyes focusing on the dark triangle of hair that did little to conceal the soft, dark pink inner flesh.

Unable to keep still as her anticipation began mounting, Hermione writhed against Severus' hands, trying to get them from her inner thighs to move up higher.

It was only natural for Severus to refuse to relent so easily. His slender fingers combed through the shorn curls, his fingertips grazing against Hermione's outer lips, all without touching her clitoris. Completely enthralled with the way Hermione's body kept rising to meet his touch, Severus finally gave in and curved his hand over her sex, gently titillating it with his palm.

Moving her hips in tandem with Severus' hand, Hermione gave a soft grunt when his knuckles grazed against her already sensitive clit, her muffled noises turning into a ragged cry when two fingers smoothly slipped inside her. Amazed that she was able to become so aroused within such a short span of time, Hermione's thoughts were soon muddled when the slender, tapered fingertips pressed against the area that never failed to make her breath catch. Unashamedly moaning as she succumbed to the hand that knew her body so well, Hermione drew her legs back further, oblivious to her nails digging into her thighs as she held them back.

Hermione wasn't aware of how she'd been clutching onto the sofa cushions until Severus pried her right hand loose, drawing it down between her legs. Dipping lower to collect a bit of her juices, she used her middle finger and fell into a rhythm of circling around the stiffened bud, arching her back and meeting the gentle thrusting of Severus' fingers.

Lifting her head to look down, Hermione saw Severus partly crouched over her, his lean muscles tensing and flexing as his well-trained fingers fervently moved against her. His dark eyes were focused on hers, and that silent yet intimate exchange almost sent Hermione reeling. One minute she'd been staring back at him, the next all she registered was his head bowing towards her breasts, greedily capturing a nipple between his lips, at the same time his fingers withdrawing slightly only to come back and slowly fill both holes. The last thing Hermione registered was her beige ceiling when her head involuntarily snapped back, shortly after her brown eyes rolling back as her walls tightened to the brink of pain before bursting into violent convulsions.

It took several, long minutes for Hermione's high pitched cries to taper off into low moans, her hand clutched onto Severus' and trapping them both between her trembling thighs. Finally managing to pry her eyes open, Hermione found Severus smirking at her, a lascivious grin on his lips.

"May I have my hand back?" he asked, twisting his long fingers inside of Hermione once more, enjoying the way her stomach tensed at the sensation. Withdrawing his hand from between Hermione's legs, Severus pulled her up against him in one fluid motion, slipping the knit dress from over her head and hastily unfastening and removing her bra with one hand.

Their clothes now in a forgotten heap on the floor beside the sofa, Hermione urged Severus to kneel up before her, eagerly unbuckling his belt and slipping his trousers and underpants down his thighs. She didn't even wait for him to remove them completely, her fingers wrapping around his stiff length before engulfing it in her hot mouth.

Grinding out a swear between clenched teeth, Severus's knees buckled at the sensation, unable to hold back when Hermione's free hand reached up to run across his chest, making a circuit between both nipples. Her mouth never stopped its eager sucking, and Severus let out a deep groan when she pulled back slightly, circling her tongue around the purplish head before taking the entire length back into her mouth.

Reaching out to steady himself on one arm against the back of the sofa, Severus tangled his other hand into Hermione's mussed curls, gripping the tresses tightly and trying to resist forcing himself further into the warm orifice. Just when the pull of her mouth and tongue reached the brink of being too much, Hermione released his shaft and laved her tongue over his sac, alternating between using the tip to trace along the thin line that ran down the center and softly sucking each side into her mouth. Her right hand was firmly wrapped around his shaft, her slickened palm gripping and twisting the flesh in an upward motion, while the little fingers on her left hand clutched onto his hip, intent on keeping Severus in place.

Losing fast control of his senses as the little witch devoured him-literally-Severus' body jerked forward when his cock pulsated in Hermione's hand, his release spurting forth and hitting her collarbone, the rest of it spilling down her fingers. When his breathing evened out, he collapsed onto the sofa next to Hermione, highly aware of the smug, devilish look she was shooting him.

"Think you're clever, do you?" he archly inquired, bending down to retrieve his wand from the folds of his jumper and passing it over Hermione's skin, vanishing the remnants of his release.

"You were the one always calling me a know-it-all," she retorted, watching as he removed the rest of his clothes and added it to the pile on the floor. "I merely thought it best if I live up to my name," Hermione continued, crawling between Severus' legs and resting her chin on top of his chest.

"If I ever doubt your prowess, you are more than welcome to point out my absurd behavior."

"I fully intend on holding you to those words, I hope you know that," Hermione laughed, sliding her body up until her lips met his. The two continued kissing and rubbing against one another until Severus' second erection was poking Hermione in the stomach. Guiding her to lay back down, Severus shifted around on the sofa until he was comfortably atop the petite witch, hooking his forearms beneath her knees and prying her thighs apart.

Hermione reached down to place him at her entrance, unable to hold back the lustful cry when his cock squeezed into her swollen, slightly pulsating channel. She felt somewhat cheated not being able to kiss him in their crunched up position on the sofa, yet when he began inexorably thrusting into her body, Hermione was able to do little more than grab onto Severus' shoulders and cry out from pleasure.

Somewhere along the way the two ended up on the floor, resting atop a soft blanket and pile of cushions, all of which had been Transfigured from bits and bobs that had been lying about the front room. Once one of the small cushions had been shoved beneath Hermione's hips, Severus wasted no time in settling on his knees between her legs, clutching onto her thighs and pushing back into her fevered body.

Hermione's sharp cries filled the air, her fingers twisting into the blanket as Severus steadily drove into her. His left hand had made its way over her trembling stomach and up to her breasts, his fingertips alternating between gently plucking at both pebbled nipples. Shivering uncontrollably as she broke out into goose bumps from head to toe, Hermione let out an inarticulate groan as she came again, her walls strongly clamping down on Severus.

She had barely caught her breath before reaching up to pull him down, wanting to feel his weight against her. Pausing to shove two sinewy arms beneath her shoulders, Severus long fingers clamped down onto Hermione's skin, his mouth crashing into hers as his hips continued rowing into hers.

Little mewls and whimpers were lost against Severus' lips, only becoming louder when Hermione forgot that she was supposed to be returning his kisses. Her own arms and legs were firmly wrapped around his body, her heels bouncing off his lower back and her fingers clutching onto his shoulders.

Her moans were soon punctuated with hissed swears when Severus began fucking her right to the brink of release, before tapering off his thrusts. She actually snarled and called him a bastard at one point, all the while cambering her hips up against his, which only made him give a deep chuckle next to her ear.

"You know I hate when you do that!" she groaned, tightening her legs around his back.

"Yes, but for some reason all thoughts of complaining seem to disappear after the fact," Severus replied in a husky voice, still keeping the rolling movements of his hips slow but purposeful.

Hissing with impatience, Hermione unclenched one hand to smack his sweat dampened shoulder, only relaxing when Severus brushed his lips against hers before engaging her in a gentle kiss. "Now are you going to behave, or shall I remain here like this?" he asked, lazily circling his pelvis against Hermione's once more.

"You win, again!" she snapped, making Severus smirk once more. "But what's new, you wretched man. Now _get on with it!_"

Severus was unable to wipe the satisfied, smug look off his face. It was heady tonic knowing that Hermione wanted him, found him desirable, a good indication being the way she kept pulling him against her. He displayed remarkable control for the most part, although the feral part of his senses wanted to pound into Hermione's body until she was rendered senseless.

Their first time together, Severus had in fact momentarily lost his head. Hermione's agonizing cry of pain at that first thrust had been the only thing stopping him from completely fucking her into the mattress, yet once her discomfort subsided, she'd matched him thrust for thrust, incoherently babbling for him to keep going.

If actually uttered, it would sound like a trite sentiment, but it truly was as if her body had been created with him in mind. If Severus had to go by the sex alone, Hermione did for him what not even the most seasoned whore managed to do. Thinking back to what Lucius told him about holding onto his witch held no weight at the moment, as Severus knew long before that he had no intention of letting her go.

Coming back to when he felt Hermione's muscles clenching the tip of his cock, Severus finally relented and thrust back into her slick, nearly scalding heat, uttering a deep groan when he bottomed out. Earning another uttered swear from the flustered witch, Severus noted that this time the words were laced with carnality. Hermione's eyes soon squeezed shut, her head thrown back and her wild curls spread out in a tangled halo on the blanket.

Within seconds Hermione was shuddering beneath him, but this time Severus kept going, no longer able to hold back. Hermione clung to Severus like a limpet, completely consumed with his steady rhythm into her body. He found her banshee-like screams encouraging, and changed his angling ever so slightly, causing her eyes to snap open. Insensate to Hermione's sharp fingernails when they pressed into the dip of his shoulders, Severus continued his thorough possession of her body until she went rigid beneath him, her form then dissolving into tremors that did little to impede his progress.

When her snug passage convulsed around him moments later, a cascade of hot liquid erupting from her core and soaking his abdomen, Severus unleashed a deep groan into Hermione's hair, continually thrusting into her until his cock stopped twitching with its release. Both were completely spent, bonelessly collapsing into a pile of tangled limbs on the blanket as they came back down. Hermione was so still and quiet for a moment that Severus heaved himself up onto one elbow, peering down into her face to see if she was awake.

"What's wrong?" she asked exhaustedly, still not opening her eyes.

"I thought perhaps you'd fainted," his voice still ragged as he surveyed the rosy-hue that covered her sweat glistened body from head to toe.

"What are you talking about? I don't faint," Hermione sighed as Severus shifted to her side, rolling off the pillow and curling up in his arms.

"You do, and you have before," he replied, gliding a hand over her rounded shoulder.

"Prove it."

"Open your eyes. Surely you remember that I'm skilled at Legilimency; we can quash your doubt within seconds." Chuckling when Hermione became huffy as she was able to manage, as her body was still weighed down with lassitude, Severus moved his hand up to the nape of her neck, sliding his fingers into the damp curls. "Think back, Hermione. Our first time in your room, I distinctly remember you going limp in my arms, slithering down to your bed much like the snakes that you so fondly speak of moves."

"Shut up," she mumbled against his chest, feeling the sudden urge for a nap take over. "How the hell do we keep managing to end up on the floor?"

"A little hot-blooded witch attacked me, set on stripping me naked and having her way with me."

Hermione doggedly lifted her head, lightly sinking her teeth into Severus' side. "Watch it, you." She had just put her head back down, her body completely relaxing when the doorbell rang, the cheery sounding chimes blaring out a complete annoyance. "Who the bloody hell is at my door?" she thundered, disinclined to move from Severus embrace yet doing so anyway, the ire evident in her brown eyes. "Unless it's one of the neighbors, but I don't think I screamed _that _loudly!"

Severus shot her a look that clearly spoke of indifference, only for Hermione to scowl back at him. She had just swept the frizzy curls back out of her face when the doorbell rang again, this time followed by a sharp rapping of knuckles on wood.

"Hermione? Are you in there?"

"What the-what the hell is Harry doing here?!" Hermione shrieked, instantly putting an identity to the worried sounding voice. "Severus, where's my dress?"

"Damn, can we not even enjoy post-coital glow without Potter showing up?" Severus grumbled, sitting up and casting a dispassionate look towards the front door as if he wanted to hurl a strong hex at it.

Hermione was rent between the urge to laugh and cry, all the while scrambling over to their pile of clothes and yanking her rumpled dress out from the tangled heap. Severus continued glowering as Hermione handed over his trousers, his movement jerky and belaying his annoyance as he stepped into each leg and hauled them up onto his body.

"Let me just see what he wants," Hermione told him, rushing to slip the dress back over her head. "I know he has a landline at Grimmauld Place, unless something happened and he wanted to tell me in person."

Severus was still obviously irritated, now leisurely taking his time to pull his jumper back on. Hermione was frantic with worry, her eyes snapping at him to hurry up before falling down to the floor, seeing her knickers, pillows, and the come and sweat soaked blanket still strewn about.

"Shit!" she snapped, hastily snatching up her wand and using it to restore order to her front room. Severus didn't budge an inch to help her, settling down onto the sofa and folding his legs, still barefoot and the picture of ease. Unrepentantly looking back at a scowling Hermione, Severus watched as she finger-combed her hair while calling out for Harry to give her a second. "Harry, hi! What are you doing here?" she asked upon flinging the front door open.

"Hermione," he greeted, looking a bit worried as the two hugged. "Were you just in Diagon Alley a couple of hours ago?" Harry asked without preamble, still standing in the vestibule, unaware that two weren't alone.

"Yes, why?" Hermione asked, shutting the door and leaning against the wall, looking at him expectantly.

"Were you with...someone?"

_Here we go_. "Yes, I was. Why do you ask?"

Hermione watched as Harry's face fell, his green eyes going wide right before beginning to profusely apologize.

"Damn! I knew it, you were with Snape, weren't you?" he shot back, only for Hermione to adopt a defensive stance.

"Yes, and what of it?"

"Damn, I feel like a right prat," Harry continued, raising a hand to pinch the bridge of his nose. "That's why you became so upset that day at Grimmauld Place after I told you about Snape's past with my mum, am I right?" Hermione immediately felt her indignation fizzle out, at a loss for words. Harry didn't notice the silence, and went right on talking.

"Hermione...you do know that I had no idea about you and Snape, right? I didn't tell you those things to hurt you or rub your nose in it, honest. And then when I saw you kiss him today, everything just sort of clicked into place."

"How admirable of you, Potter," a silky voice said from around the corner, and Hermione and Harry both looked up to see Severus standing there.

"Hello, Professor," Harry greeted nervously, his bright green eyes falling down to Severus' pale, bare feet before quickly averting his glance. Severus returned a curt nod, his black eyes unblinkingly focused on the younger wizard.

Awkwardness lingering and growing heavy, Hermione suggested that she put on the kettle for tea, in a feeble attempt to break the ice.

"No, thank you, but I can't stay," Harry replied, telling the truth. Even if he had the time, being the third wheel between his best friend and a person he'd disliked for most of his childhood was the last thing he would willingly endure. "I just wanted to come here and tell you that," he continued, his eyes moving back to Hermione.

"Well, I appreciate it Harry, thank you," she told him, unsure of what else to say. Right then Severus opened his mouth, and Hermione fervently hoped that he would avoid his brand of sarcasm for the moment.

"I should have been the one to tell Hermione about Lily, and for that I take full blame, but I do thank you for keeping your friend's interest at heart," Severus remarked, ignoring the way Hermione and Harry both looked at him with widened eyes.

"Well, of course I do," Harry added, shrugging his shoulders. "Hermione is still my best friend, that much hasn't changed, or at least I hope it hasn't."

"No," she told him, returning with a shy smile.

"All right then, I'll leave you two. Sorry for barging in like this," Harry went on, giving Hermione another hug and then holding out his hand to Severus. The dark wizard hesitated for a fraction of a second but finally relented, firmly shaking the young man's hand.

"I'll ring you, or stop by," Hermione promised as she opened to the door, watching as Harry walked back outside. "Well...that was interesting," she admitted after he'd gone, following Severus back into her sitting room.

"Indeed," he admitted, pausing by the sofa. "Do you still want me to put the kettle on for you?"

"What? No, I think I need something stronger than tea after that," Hermione replied, laughing when she recollected the look of shock on Harry's face when Severus popped around the corner into view. "You still enjoy scaring my friends, admit it," she giggled.

"I will admit to taking joy in putting off Freckle Face and Boy Wonder, but you can rest assure that I have respect for both young men. However, if you ever repeat those words, I will deny everything."

"It's a deal; your secret is safe with me," Hermione avowed, pulling Severus down onto the sofa with her and giving him a short kiss. "Now, about that wine."

Pecking the tip of Hermione's nose and giving her a look that could only be construed as silent and complete adoration; Severus withdrew his wand and Conjured up a bottle from his private stash of elf-made wine.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Alrighty then, one more chapter which just needs editing and then an epilogue. I tried to tie up a some what I thought were loose ends in this chapter, and there are more but I broke them up. I didn't know how you all felt about reading 14k in one go. I hope my forgoing in tidying up my room to hurriedly type out this chapter wasn't in vain ;). I do love hearing from you all, don't be shy! Thank you for the reviews, favs and alerts! They are appreciated.**_


	27. Chapter 27

_**A/N: If you love me, or like me, or want a cookie, please send me e-hugs, because I am so sad that this is it! Well, besides the epilogue. *cries into pillow*. All right, I'll save all of my theatrics for the next chapter, BUT might I just say that all of my readers, you lot are awesome. I mean, truly awesome.**_

* * *

><p>Mid-August approached more rapidly than Hermione anticipated. She had enjoyed her summer holiday but was eager to get her classroom ready for her students. In the back of her mind, Hermione still wondered about her relationship with Severus, and how the Hogwarts staff would react if or when they found out. Severus was annoyingly dismissive when she bantered on to him about her apprehension, and Hermione realized that the only thing left to do was wait and see how everything would play out.<p>

The first day she returned to Hogwarts proved to be uneventful. By use of wand, she rearranged everything in the Potions classroom, organizing everything to her satisfaction. The next task had been to tackle the office that Slughorn used, and Hermione fussed under her breath as she cleaned out the desk, withdrawing small, empty flasks of Ogden's or brandy, along with what seemed like a three-year supply of discarded sweets wrappers.

Hermione didn't even attempt to bite back the loud, rarely heard swears the erupted from her mouth when she came across something that looked like fuzzy, decayed flobberworm, only calming down when she realized that it was a partial core of a long abandoned apple. Using her wand to levitate the repulsive object and send it to the rubbish bin, Hermione used more caution as she continued sorting through the desk before moving onto the closet, fervently hoping that she wouldn't run across any more furry surprises.

"Are you nearly finished?" Severus asked an hour later when he came to the Potions classroom to collect Hermione. Raising an eyebrow when the annoyed as well as disheveled looking witch popped her head out of the small closet that she had been rearranging to use for storing ingredients, Severus rigidly stood by the desk, waiting for Hermione to spout whatever it was that was obviously plaguing her.

"I am _so _very thrilled that Slughorn is gone!" she muttered darkly, blowing back a frizzy strand of hair that had flopped down over her forehead and tickled her nose. "For someone that took obvious pride in his appearance, not to mention those shiny little hats and fancy robes, the man was without a doubt slovenly! I found a decrepit apple core that was probably here since I started school at age eleven! Go look, I used my wand to chuck it in the bin," Hermione fumed, another strand of hair uncurling from her messy bun as she jabbed her wand in the direction of the bin, then huffing angrily and stalking over to Severus.

The dark wizard lowered his head, appraising his petite, irritated witch with something of wry amusement. "As delightful as that sounds, I think I can do without the visible proof," he drawled, extending one pale, long fingered hand to push back the straying curls out of Hermione's face. "You were his apprentice for two years and never noticed the man's peculiar habits when it came to cleanliness?"

"Well...sort of," Hermione admitted, furrowing her brow and thinking back. "But I was so busy with doing his work as well as my own that I barely noticed anything else. Although, I always had to make room on his desk whenever it was time to correct exams. I would usually end up Transfiguring my own desk and chair and staking out a corner when the occasion arose."

"You could have always used the old Potions classroom in the dungeon," Severus suggested, "I did give you the option, remember?"

"Yes, I remember," Hermione snapped, her face slightly pinching into a frown. "I also remember how we nearly froze to death down there, our eyes burning from straining to see in the dark."

"Hmm, I do believe this is the first time that I've heard a complaint about my old post," the professor mused, his lips pressed into a thin smile.

"That's because you would have taken points until every house but Slytherin was in the negative, and then doled out detentions, making sure that they were served in aforementioned frigid dungeon." Hermione stared back at Severus, shaking her head at the sadistic leer on his face. "I had a feeling you would enjoy that. You really do have a twisted streak, did you know that?"

"Even if you're late, one thing is for sure, you always arrive eventually," Severus coolly replied, his black eyes surveying the bright, tidy classroom. "What, no paintings of unicorns on the wall?"

"These classes are daunting enough as it is," Hermione shot back. "At the very least I can make the student's surroundings seem somewhat more accommodating."

"If you try that and it works, by all means, there's no need to share."

Hermione glared at Severus, poking him in his black suit clad chest with her finger. "You're all buttoned up again, shame. I rather fancied the sight of you wearing next to nothing."

Severus closed his eyes and shook his head, as if he was remembering something savory yet also painful. "At least wait until we go somewhere a bit more private before giving me ideas," he replied after a minute. Hermione merely smirked in response, walking over to the sink in the corner to wash the dust off her hands. Using her wand to Accio her handbag, she walked behind Severus out into the corridor, flicking her wand at the classroom door, the soft snick of the lock quietly echoing behind them.

"I still say that the rest of the staff is going to be curious when they see us talking to one another without a tone of denigration," Hermione chuckled as she cantered alongside Severus.

"What a fascinating notion. Perhaps I'll refer to you as Professor Know-It-All."

Hermione heaved a sigh, shaking her head. No sooner than she shut her mouth, the two happened across a happily chattering McGonagall and Pomfrey, McGonagall's usual towering, pointy black hat nowhere to be found, and Pomfrey looking a bit odd clad in robes that were a deep navy instead of the usual red with a white smock on top.

Fighting the urge to smack herself when Hermione thought that she had talked the situation up, she politely greeted the two older witches, hoping that they would continue on their way. Severus curtly greeted his colleagues just like he would on any other day of the year, before making his excuses and continuing on.

Hermione was on the brink of exhaling in relief, thinking that she was safe when neither McGonagall nor Pomfrey exchanged knowing looks or the like, when McGonagall called out Hermione's name, making her and Severus stop and turn around.

"Yes?"

"We just wanted to tell you thank you. Pomfrey was worried that we would have to start slipping Severus a Laugh-inducing Potion each morning when term began, just to make him bearable. But it looks as if there is no longer the need for such drastic measures."

McGonagall kept a straight face the entire time, but Pomfrey was the one whose face betrayed her amusement, the corners of her eyes crinkling up with suppressed laughter. Severus shot the two one of his typical sneers before stalking off down the corridor in a blur of black. Hermione bit down hard on her bottom lip, desperately fighting the urge to laugh as she found the entire situation completely hysterical. Silly, it now seemed, especially after all of her anxiety.

"Do you have your answer?" Severus snapped from the sofa once they were finally in his rooms in the dungeon. "Satisfied?"

"Severus, I'm sure they didn't mean any harm," Hermione soothed, sitting down next to him and slipping her fingers into his hair. Rubbing little circles into his scalp, she watched as Severus' narrowed eyes slowly slid shut, his ire fizzling as he leaned further into her touch. _I won't add that you were the one that kept telling me not to worry,_ she thought, knowing better than to say it out loud.

"Did you want to stay tonight in the castle or return to your home?" Severus asked a few minutes later, his features now relaxed when he turned his face towards Hermione.

"Here is fine," she replied, keeping her fingers moving against his head. "I've finally worked out the charm to keep Midnight's dish filled, so it's not as if we need to rush back to feed him."

"Your cat is cunning enough; I'm surprised he hasn't figured out a way to open the cupboard."

Hermione softly tittered, remembering how Midnight woke up Luna and Ginny when they'd spent the night at her house. "Well, he can't get it himself, but he definitely knows where it is. He pointed Ginny in the direction of the tins. I'm telling you, that kitten is too smart for his own good."

"And I am forever grateful that he's at your house, surely sinking those nasty little claws into your furniture and not mine."

"I left the telly on for him and he's probably watching cartoons, but who cares. Now get up."

Severus opened his eyes and looked evenly at Hermione when she ordered him to move, not even attempting to sugarcoat her request. Raising her eyebrows in impatience, she grabbed onto Severus' hand and tugged him up from the sofa.

"Is there any particular reason that you feel the need to lead me around as if I'm some dim-witted child?"

"Shush," Hermione replied, waiting for the bookcase passage in the sitting room to separate and allow them through. "I promise you won't complain in another five minutes or so."

Curious to see what Hermione had in mind, Severus found himself unable to protest when she led him into the bedroom, her little hand pressing him to lie flat on the neatly made dark blue counterpane. "Would it be too forward if I suggest removing my coat?" he asked when Hermione climbed up on the bed and straddled his thighs.

"If you can do it without stopping me, then by all means," she replied, engaged with undoing the placket on his trousers.

"What's gotten into you?" Severus chuckled, his fingers easily undoing the long row of round, jet buttons before inching up enough to slip the wool frock coat from his upper body. "Did casting one too many cleaning spells in your classroom rile you up?"

"_No_," Hermione sniped, satisfied when she had enough of Severus' lower body exposed before slipping her hands beneath her robes, pulling off her own knickers. "Well, I did have the time to think about each time you'd told me 'no' when we were in this bed at night, and I decided to changed that."

Severus had nothing more to say as Hermione's slim fingers began caressing and stroking him until he was fully erect in her hand. For the most part they were still fully dressed, yet that small fact did nothing to impede Hermione's intentions, as she rucked her dress up to her thighs and slowly lowered herself onto Severus, bracing herself against his chest and rocking her hips into his.

When the clothed contact of their bodies wasn't enough, the two parted long enough to completely remove everything. Satisfied when they were naked and pressed against one another on the duvet, Severus guided Hermione onto her hands and knees and wrapped one firm arm around her torso, pushing back into her.

The sensation of being taken from behind coupled with Severus moving his hand low enough to continually circle his fingertips around her clit was all it took to send Hermione over, her soft cries absorbed by the thick fabric beneath her face.

"Miss Granger, taking advantage of the headmaster?" he chided in a deep, satisfied when they had finished and were wrapped around one another on top of the duvet. "In the middle of the day, no less. I'm shocked."

"I told you that you wouldn't complain," Hermione cheekily replied, rubbing her lips against Severus' chest.

"Nor will I when we have a repeat performance in your chambers."

Hermione lifted her head, her curls brushing against Severus' bare shoulder as she amusedly looked at him. Severus didn't bother with opening his eyes as he reached out to pull Hermione back down to him, weaving his fingers through the back of her head and guiding it to his chest.

"Now who's being treated like a child?" Hermione pointed out, even as she yawned and yanked the duvet up to slip beneath it.

"You say that now, but when the term begins and you find yourself buried beneath a pile of exams and homework, you'll soon be wishing for a bit of reprieve."

"Notwithstanding everything else, but no wonder you were so surly."

Severus' fingers had been stroking the back of Hermione's necked when he paused at her words, resuming once she laughed and pushed herself up to kiss the side of his jaw.

"Surely you know I'm only teasing," she assured before briefly moving her mouth to his. "I love you just like this-surly, dark humor, and all. If you were to ever sweep in with a sunny disposition and grin worthy of a Cheshire cat, I would check to make sure that you hadn't been Confunded."

"I would expect nothing less," Severus dryly commented, shifting to his side and lowering his arm to Hermione's waist. "Now close your eyes."

"All right, I can take a hint," Hermione complied, falling silent and settling in a for quick nap.

When the school term began, Hermione realized that Severus was right-she was kept busy for most of her days, and relished the time set aside for her own leisurely activities, which for the most part still consisted of reading. Still, she enjoyed teaching and found that it was a much better experience doing so on her own terms.

If the rest of the staff knew about the relationship between the younger Potions professor and the headmaster, they either didn't allude to it or didn't care enough to do so. Professor Sunderland had returned to Hogwarts, his wide grin and windswept hair still in place, although for some reason he gave Hermione wide berth, only exchanging polite greetings with her in passing.

Hermione strongly suspected that Severus had something to do with the tenacious man's change of heart, but knew if she asked him about it, Severus would merely stare her down without answering her question. So she chuckled and let it alone, just thankful that she no longer had to dodge Sunderland's uncomfortable attention.

She still saw Ginny and Luna on the odd weekend at Hogsmeade whenever they were able to. Ginny was still happily with Draco, and enjoyed playing for the Holyhead Harpies. Luna was helping her father to run his magazine, _The Quibbler_, always bringing Hermione a few extra copies on each of her visits. She was still seeing Blaise, although Hermione didn't know what to make of their somewhat unconventional relationship, but Luna seemed to be pleased with it and that was all that mattered.

Hermione also saw Harry when he was able to get away from Auror duty for a minute. At first the visits only consisted of the two, until Harry told her that he'd snapped at Ron to get his head out of his arse, that they had all been best friends since childhood and he should grow up. When he finally came around, things were tense until the three began rehashing anecdotes about the trouble they used to get into, and that seemed to have broken the ice.

Before their visit was over with, Ron had pulled Hermione aside and apologized for the way he spoke to her and Ginny. Hermione told herself that she didn't know if things would ever go back to how they were before, but assured Ron that it was all water under the bridge. With Molly Weasley for a mother, Hermione knew that Ron was privy to her relationship with Severus, but the topic was never broached and she left it at that.

Remembering some of Severus' jealous tendencies, Hermione had wondered if she would have any trouble when it came time for her visits with her friends. Surprisingly enough, although it was clear that Severus would never be friendly enough with Harry or Ron to suggest that they get together for a pint, he still afforded the two a modicum of respect and kept all disparaging comments to himself.

One brisk Saturday afternoon, Hermione returned from Hogsmeade, bundled up in her cloak and rushing to step into the warmth of the castle. She didn't have to serve as an escort that day and had gone down to have a quick butterbeer with Ron and Harry. Having finished all of her work the day before, Hermione looked forward to curling up in her room with a book before sliding off to see Severus later on. She was halfway to her rooms when the overly-magnified and bauble encrusted Trelawney accosted her in the corridors.

Hermione had caught wind of one of the paintings of a knight laughing at her predicament, only to put down his visor and reposition himself into a rigid stance when she scowled at him.

"Your dark one, dear girl, you've found him, haven't you?" the eccentric witch trilled, swaying precariously close to Hermione, giving off the distinctive aroma of cooking sherry.

"What are you on about?" Hermione grimaced, wrinkling up her nose in distaste and trying to keep distance between them. Her efforts were for naught, as Trelawney's spindly hand shot out and clamped down on her shoulder, Hermione finding that her knobby fingers were stronger than they looked.

Slightly sinking beneath the added weight of the tipsy professor, Hermione held her breath, looking away and fervently wishing to not get high from the rebounding scent of sherry on her breath. She did, however, allow Trelawney to hold her in place, merely hoping that she would say whatever it was on her mind and let Hermione be on her merry way.

"Your dark _wizard_, girl, don't you remember? Haven't you been listening?!"

Trelawney's voice rose to a fever pitch, and the previously chortling knight in the painting near them hastily pressed his hands to his helmet-covered head, giving off a sound of metal crashing against metal.

Hermione's brown eyes had grown wide and she was seriously contemplating her best escape route when she heard a smooth voice behind her.

"Sybil, I do hope that our Potions professor isn't inconveniencing you," Severus told her, ignoring the fact that Trelawney still had her fingers clutched onto Hermione's shoulder.

"What? No, no!" she stammered, letting go of Hermione and retreating slightly. "I just...well..."

Obviously flustered, the batty woman scampered off in the opposite direction, leaving behind a flummoxed Hermione and a smirking Snape. The knight's portrait was now laughing uncontrollably, and he gave one silver thumbs-up to the headmaster, who merely responded with a curt head nod.

"Thank you," Hermione sighed as Severus began gently steering her throughout the castle. "I try to be patient with her, really, I do. But I was about to offer her a blank cheque if she promised to talk in the other direction; I'm surprised I'm not drunk from smelling all of that sherry on her breath."

"Her reason for buttonholing you today?"

"To tell me the same thing she's been telling me ever since I was apprenticing, that she sees me with a dark wizard and-" Hermione stopped short, her pink lips stretching into a wide grin as she laughed uproariously in the middle of the corridor. Severus merely stood by her, his black frock coat covered arms folded across his chest, an unfazed expression on his face as he watched Hermione convulse into fits of hysterical giggles.

"Are you through now?" he finally asked when Hermione went to lean against a wall to steady herself, gasping for air.

"Don't tell me-she's been talking about you this entire time, hasn't she?!"

Severus's lips quirked slightly, and he waited for Hermione to rejoin his side before they continued walking.

"I've been hearing about a curly-haired, pedantic witch even before you began your apprenticeship," he mentioned placidly. "At first when I heard curly hair, I hoped she hadn't meant herself, but I remember her once mentioning someone much younger than I. Also, not to downplay Sybil's..._skills_, but pedantic is hardly the word one instantly thinks of when she comes to mind."

Comprehension flooded Hermione's eyes, and she stared at Severus for a moment as if seeing him in new light. "Perhaps I ought to listen to Trelawney from now on," she mused.

"I'll be sure to have the cotton ready for your bleeding ears once you're through," Severus dryly added. "But if I catch you two sharing the same bottle of sherry, let me assure you that we are going to have a nice, long chat."

"Hmm, you have a point," Hermione cringed. "But she can keep her sherry. Now I was planning on reading for the rest of my afternoon, but a better idea comes to mind..." she trailed off suggestively as the two climbed a set of steps that would put them in the direction of her room.

"Five points to Gryffindor for successfully enticing the headmaster."

"You can only award points to students!" Hermione fussed. "I'd say you were a few years too late."

"Am I? Forgive me," Severus intoned, voice heavy with irony and neatly sidestepping Hermione when her arm swung out at his chest.

"Not to worry; I have several ideas for your acts of contrition," she smirked as they arrived at her suite, unlocking the door and turning to Severus, who was now perked up at the idea of what his penance held.

* * *

><p><strong><em>*sob sob sob* Yes I'm corny, sorry.<em>**


	28. Epilogue

**_Epilogue-Two Years Later_**

* * *

><p>"Severus, by now you should know that honestly is the best policy," Albus sagely offered from his portrait in the headmaster's tower, earning a sharp glare from the already scowling black-haired wizard.<p>

"I don't even understand why you'd want to be bothered with such tripe," Phineas Nigellus Black grumbled from his portrait across the room. "But then again, you've always been an odd one."

"I'd close my mouth if I were you, lest a bit of turpentine manages to slip from my hand and make way to your painting," Severus sneered. The elderly wizard's harrumphs were lost behind his beard, and he abruptly stood up and swept out of his frame in a flurry of ornate green robes.

"Dear old Phineas," Dumbledore chided warmly. "Pay him no mind. Now as I was saying, perhaps it's best if you just go on with your plan, instead of a lengthy deliberation." Severus continued scowling, arms folded across his chest as he stood in front of his desk, although he was obviously still listening. "If there's one thing that I can say about you, Severus, is that you know your mind. Why start doubting yourself now?"

"Very well!" Severus snapped. "Albus Percival Wulfric Brian _meddling _Dumbledore! I'll carry on, but so help me, if things go badly, you and Phineas will both meet your maker when I make good on my threat. And you know that I will not hesitate to do so."

"That's the spirit!" Dumbledore trilled happily, his blue eyes twinkling as he smiled at Severus from over the tops of his spectacles, ignoring the ominous words.

Severus met the twinkling blue orbs with a fierce glower of his own. "I mean it! I'll have a bottle of turpentine in this office faster than you can trill _lemon-drop_!"

"Very good, Severus. And Happy Christmas! Do send Miss Granger my regards."

With one last scowl in his predecessor's direction, Severus swept down the stairs of his office and hurried out the door, black robes trailing behind him.

Hermione had been in an extremely good mood ever since she'd crawled out of bed on Christmas morning. The day before, the last of Hogwarts' students had gone home for the holiday, and only a handful of older children remained behind. Dinner had gone by much too slowly for Hermione's liking, as she was eager to start her own private holiday with the headmaster.

After making sure that Midnight was sorted back in her bedroom at the other end of the castle, Hermione took her time walking down to Severus' rooms in the dungeon, foregoing using the Floo, reasoning that no one was around to see her.

Of course, Peeves had caught wind of the curly-haired Potions professor, and sought to bother her until the Bloody Baron gallantly offered his assistance and chased the bothersome poltergeist away. Finally making her way to Severus' chambers, the two remained in his sitting room, exchanging pleasantries and indulging in a bit of wine before Hermione grew impatient, snatched the glass from Severus' hand before placing both down on his coffee table with a _thunk_, and nearly attacked his lips with hers.

The two had barely spent any of what Hermione distinguished as 'quality time'; both of them completely exhausted after dinner was over with, most of the time falling directly asleep without precursor in either her room or Severus'. She had been looking forward to having him all to herself over the Christmas break, and refused to waste time with merely chatting.

Severus had been surprised by the sudden yet welcomed affections, and eagerly accepted Hermione's kisses. Her slim fingers had just began undoing the buttons on his frock coat when he gave what sounded like a low growl underneath his breath, before standing up with Hermione still in his arms and carrying her to his bedroom.

Explosive was an understatement to the long session of lovemaking that had taken place, and by the third go the two were covered in sweat and laying at opposite ends of the bed, only their legs touching and tangled in the sheets. Eventually they found their way back to one another, and in the wee hours of the morning, Hermione had been curled up against Severus' chest, his long fingers pulling through her curls and lulling her to sleep. She had been right on the brink of unconsciousness when she heard Severus tell her that he loved her, and that had enough for her to open her eyes and look up at him.

Finding his own eyes closed, Severus continued stroking her hair as if he'd said nothing out of the ordinary. Hermione half expected for him to gripe at her to not become a mushy, sentimental mess, but when he remained silent she laid her head back down, telling him that she loved him before falling asleep moments after.

The next morning she was unable to stop grinning, even when Severus' eyebrows furrowed up high on his head. Feeling as if she had a secret that no one else knew about, Hermione's good mood refused to be swayed, even when she'd finally gotten Midnight from her chambers and the cat began chewing on her favorite pair of slippers.

Later that day, Hermione and Severus exchanged presents-both of them chuckling when each of their gifts contained a set of books that neither owned, and Hermione's second present to Severus consisting of a lavish, black silk dressing gown. Severus fussed that he had no need for such a flamboyant garment, until Hermione made him take off the ratty robe that he'd worn ever since she could remember. She had been highly unsuccessful in trying to coax him to get rid of it, and secretly decided that for Christmas she would replace it with the black silk.

Severus glowered at her the all the while tying the sash around his waist, soon appreciatively running his fingers over the slippery material covering his arms. Mockingly raising her eyes to the heavens when he gave a smirk of approval, Hermione hastily snatched up the old grey robe and wadded it up into a ball.

"Instead of worrying about my robe-which by the way, was my favorite-perhaps you ought to examine your own present a little more closely?" Severus coolly suggested, settling back into his armchair and allowing Midnight to jump onto the chair and curl up in his lap.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked with a slight frown. Picking up the box that her book had been placed in, she came up with nothing. She threw Severus a curious glance, snorting when she found that he was soundly ignoring her, Hermione pulled the heavy book into her lap and opened it, wondering if there was some sort of clue as to what her enigmatical wizard was going on about. The first page held nothing but the index, save for the second page. Flipping through the book and coming up with nothing, Hermione was about to ask what it was she was supposed to be looking for when the weight of the pages caused the back cover to flop open, and it was there that she noticed something written in Severus' spidery handwriting.

_'Love asks me no questions, _

_And gives me endless support...'_

_-William Shakespeare_

Deeply moved by the written words yet feeling like an idiot for the tears that suddenly appeared, Hermione reached into her robe's pocket for a tissue when her knuckles brushed against something hard. Her fingers closed around the object and she pulled out a small velvet box, opening it to reveal an antique ring with a simple gold band and a single, oval-cut diamond in its centre.

"Is this what I think it is?" she asked quietly, more for her benefit than for Severus'.

Severus was still close-mouthed, appearing to focus his attention on the cat all the while watching Hermione from his peripheral.

"Severus?" Hermione asked. "Do you-?"

"And you're purported to be bright," he drawled, although his words lacked bite. "I had hoped to have a somewhat intelligent witch for a wife, but perhaps I was overreaching a bit."

Before he was able to look back down, Hermione had flung herself off the sofa, knocking a loudly hissing Midnight off Severus' lap before taking his place.

"Does this mean you accept?" he asked in between Hermione fervently pressing kisses to his face.

"Yes, you daft man, what do you think!" she shot back, not bothering to wipe the tears that were now falling down her face.

"Well then, give me the ring and I'll properly put it on you, and for Merlin's sake, stop your blubbering!"

"I'm sorry! I can't help it!" she burbled, using her right hand to dry her face. Severus had taken hold of the ring and was now sliding it on her left unmarried finger, his dark eyes appraising her hand before smoothing his fingertips over it. It was rare that the couple was at a loss for words, but the silence was comforting.

Hermione knew that Severus hated overly showy displays and was doing her best not to gush incessantly, yet the wide smile on her face threatened to split her flushed cheeks. "Walk to the castle battlements?" she calmly suggested, slightly raising one eyebrow.

"If you like," Severus agreed, tapping Hermione's thigh in a gesture for her to let him up. Following behind him to the bedroom, they hastily abandoned their nightclothes and replaced them with warmer garments. "The the cat comes with us; he'll not tear up my sitting room again. Does beastly need to be put on a leash, or do you think he's capable of restraining himself from jumping off one of the parapets?"

Hermione had taken a shorter time to get dressed and was curled up in the armchair, happily staring at her engagement ring again when she heard Severus' jibe from the corner. She let out a snort of laughter and shook her head.

"Well, one thing's for sure," she began, walking over to Severus and allowing him to drape the cloak around her shoulders. "Your sense of romance is definitely a hidden gem, but that macabre sense of humor is priceless."

With that, Hermione stood on tiptoe to peck at the thin line of Severus' mouth, paying no heed to the smirk he was returning as she swept back out into the sitting room. Hermione was patiently waiting at the doorway to the suite when she heard Severus bellow out, and then a loud meow, shortly after the glowering wizard stalking out and slamming the door shut behind him, Midnight tucked in the crook of his arm.

"So I ask for your hand in marriage, and your familiar tries to kill me. Perhaps you should tell him that not even a wayward cat is going to get rid of the likes of me."

"Oh, stop exaggerating, Midnight did not try to kill you," Hermione chided, chuckling as she took Severus' offered arm, reaching across him to tickle Midnight under the chin with her free hand.

* * *

><p>The two, plus cat, were on their way back down from the castle battlements when Hermione announced that she wanted to go visit Dumbledore's portrait. Severus had surprisingly told her about the conversation he had with his portrait, omitting the rude comments that came from Phineas', and Hermione giggled uncontrollably when she heard about the way Severus threatened the white-haired wizard.<p>

The little group finally burst came through to the door of the headmaster's office, Hermione walking in first, Midnight in her arms, a wide grin on her face and her cheeks still pink from the cold. Severus' face was also a bit flushed, but his countenance was more subdued. He hadn't minded Hermione wanting to visit Dumbledore, but hoped that Phineas wouldn't open his mouth and let loose one of his rude yet always expected remarks.

However, it appeared that the two wizards had done a bit of celebrating in their frames, as Dumbledore had a half empty bottle of brandy next to his chair, his cheeks more rosy than usual, and Phineas was actually madly grinning for the first time that Severus could remember.

"Well, _Sheverush_," Phineas slurred, wobbling slightly and holding onto the back of his chair. "I'll confess that your bride _ish_ a looker, even if she'sh a Gryffindor."

Severus glowered at the portrait, Hermione smirked at him, and Dumbledore laughed heartily and beckoned an unsteady Phineas back over to his frame and poured him another glass of brandy, all the while winking at the couple.

"How do you think he'd feel if I stuffed his portrait into one of my old handbags again?" Hermione muttered to Severus under her breath, making his lip curl up. "I know of just the one I'd use too, it's in the back of my closet at home."

"I believe congratulations are in order, Miss Granger?" Dumbledore warmly inquired, peering at Hermione over the tops of his spectacles.

"Yes, thank you," she smiled, walking forward to Dumbledore's portrait and holding up her hand to show him the ring. Slyly looking over her shoulder to see where Severus was in the room, she found him sitting at his desk, petting Midnight who was comfortably curled up with his head resting atop a book.

"I told Severus that everything would work out," Dumbledore continued to trill.

"Yesh, but you know Shnape, alwaysh on about shomething," Phineas added, now back in his portrait in the midst of unbuttoning his heavy green robes. "Damned robes," he muttered thickly. "It feelsh like _hell _in thish frame!"

Hermione was doing her best to keep a straight face. The only drunken portrait she remembered seeing her entire time at Hogwarts was the Fat Lady, and she was nowhere near as amusing as Phineas was.

"Phineas, why don't you have a sit down?" Dumbledore, who was obviously more adept at holding his liquor, kindly suggested to the teetering wizard. Phineas gave a short nod, flailing out an arm for a second before heaving himself into the high-backed chair and closing his eyes.

"Well then, so have you two thought about little ones of your own?" Dumbledore asked, turning his attention back to Severus and Hermione, causing the headmaster to wrench his hand away from the black cat and roughly shove back his chair, its legs scraping loudly against the marble floor.

"I believe you've overindulged with that brandy, _Dumbledore,_" Severus snappishly retorted, his black eyes flashing at the portrait. "Perhaps you need a rest as well." Hastily grabbing up the cat with one hand and a wide-eyed, silent Hermione with the other, Severus unceremoniously began leading his fiancée out of the office.

Dumbledore was silently shaking with laughter at the dark look on Severus' face. He gaily called goodbye to the two, his voice abruptly cut off by the sound of the slamming office door.

"Nosy, meddling…" Severus continued to fuss, still guiding Hermione by the wrist down the empty corridor, his boots clacking loudly in the open space. Midnight and Hermione both dared not utter a peep, as if the sound would further agitate the wizard.

"Well, you know Dumbledore," Hermione lightly replied after awhile. "He's not one to bite his tongue."

"Clearly."

"Besides, no dunderheads," she went on teasingly. "I'm sure you've had enough to last three lifetimes."

At that sentence Severus came to a stop, and looked down seriously at Hermione. "I'm not completely adverse to the idea, if that's what you're delicately hinting at."

"Oh! Well…"

"Marry me, decide if you want to keep me around, and then we'll discuss dunderheads of our own," Severus smirked, putting a long finger under Hermione's chin and urging her gaped open mouth shut. Midnight meowed between them as if in agreement, and Hermione's lips curved up into a grin.

"Let's go then."

"Might I ask where?"

"To your laboratory."

"Hermione, its Christmas day. That's the last place I want to visit."

"Well, I'm getting low on a certain potion, and I thought that we'd need to get a bit more practice in…"

Her words were cut short as Severus placed Midnight down at his feet, taking Hermione's hand in his and continuing on in a brisk canter, both their cloaks picking up wind and fluttering behind them, making the black cat run just so he could keep up.

_**~Fin**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: I can't believe this is done. What started out as…what? No idea, turned into this. Thank you EVERYONE for the reviews, ideas, constructive criticism, alerts and favorites. My first beta, Gnrkrystle, hugs and kisses for helping me out from the start. CRMediaGal, Mrs HH, Worrywart and Old-Adventures, fellow writers and lovely ladies in general that gave some chapters a once over for me and graciously shared their thoughts and idea on how to polish up things. I feel that I should also mention TeddyRadiator and Aurette because I received sound advice from both when I was in the midst of writing this, having some of those horrible moments of self-doubt that I think we all experience at some point or another._**

**_No idea what I'd do without you wonderful people, thank you. This is actually currently being given the go-over by a new beta, StGulik, who is the best, so I can finally get this thing on Ashwinder._**

**_Now, I've already started two more SSHG fics. One is going to be novel-length, starting right after the summer of OoTP and will go past DH. The second…was going to be a PWP but I'm five chapters in and it's already plot thick, but hey, I'll need to write lemons to satisfy that urge while I write this other long fic._**

**_And I'll say thank you once more, and will shut up._**


End file.
